Harry Potter y la Lectura de sus Libros - I
by dait12
Summary: Un día cualquiera del quinto curso de Harry unos desconocidos enmascarados han llegado a Hogwarts con siete extraños libros que, según ellos, cuentan los hechos desde hace cinco años hasta dentro de dos con el propósito de prevenir muchas de las muertes que ocurrieron. ¡ACTUALIZO CADA DÍA! (TERMINADO)
1. Los siete libros

**Introducción:**

**Este es un fic en el que los alumnos de Hogwarts leen los libros de Harry Potter. Está ambientado en el quinto curso de Harry, poco después de haber formado el E.D. pues quiero que Sirius aparezca en la historia.**

**A pesar de que detesto a Cho respetaré los sentimientos de Harry por ella inicialmente pero la quitare de en medio cuando pueda. **

**No voy a juntar a Harry con Ginny hasta, por lo menos, el sexto libro, pues tengo muchísimas ganas de ver la reacción tanto de Ginny como de su familia cuando haga aparición el monstruo de los celos de Harry o su "momento" en la sala común. A pesar de todo habrá momentos Hanny en los otros libros.**

**La mayoría de las parejas serán las puestas por J.K. Rowling pero ****cabe la posibilidad**** de que cambie alguna por mis preferencias (Como juntar a Neville y a Luna), no es algo fijo, es solo una idea.**

**Planeo actualizar cada poco y, sobretodo, terminarlo (que es para lo que lo escribo).**

**Eso es todo por ahora.**

* * *

Harry dormía. Estaba teniendo un agradable sueño en el que sus padres le acompañaban al expreso de Hogwarts. Su padre, James, llevaba el carrito de Harry mientras este y su madre atravesaban de la mano la columna que separaba el andén nueve del diez. Acababan de entrar en el andén 9 y 3/4. Harry buscó con la mirada a sus amigos Ron y Hermione, se despidió de sus padres y subió a él tren. Busco un compartimiento vacío y entro. El tren estaba arrancando. Harry se despedía con la mano a través de la ventana del tren. El tren empezó a coger velocidad mientras Harry seguía agitando su mano con una sonrisa. Entonces, de la nada apareció un cegador rayo de luz verde. EL grito de una mujer y una risa cruel, fría y estridente resonó con fuerza en los oídos de Harry.

Despertó sobresaltado, jadeando. Tenía los puños cerrados con fuerza y gotas de sudor descendían por su cara. Tardó unos minutos en calmarse, estaba acostumbrado a soñar con la muerte de sus padres y, quitando ese final que tanto se repetía en sus sueños, había sido un sueño agradable.

Bostezó mientras se estiraba y, desechando la tentadora idea que era volver a tumbarse aunque fuesen cinco minutos más, se levantó. Se preparó para bajar a desayunar mientras el resto de sus compañeros de habitación despertaban. Suponía que ya era hora de despertar a Ron, el cual, como de costumbre, se encontraba profundamente dormido en estos momentos.

—Ron. Despierta venga, se hace tarde —dijo Harry mientras sacudía a su amigo. La única reacción de este fue soltar un pronunciado ronquido y dar un manotazo a la mano de Harry con la que lo zarandeaba. Seguía dormido. Harry sabía que su amigo no tenía la culpa de eso pero le llenaba de rabia el tener que recibir golpes cuando le estaba haciendo un favor. Normalmente lo soportaba pero, por diversas razones, este año Harry estaba tremendamente irascible y reaccionaba de malas maneras a casi todo.

—¡Ron! ¡Despierta de una malita vez! —dijo gritando, ganándose un gruñido del resto de sus compañeros de cuarto que seguían medio dormidos a pesar de estar ya levantados. Ron despertó sobresaltado.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Por qué hay tantas arañas?! —grito este provocando las risas de Seamus y Dean que estaban saliendo de la habitación en ese momento. Después de unos confusos instantes Ron asimiló la situación—. Buenos días Harry...

—¿Una pesadilla? —pregunto sonriendo. Ron asintió mientras se levantaba.

—Ha sido terrible... Estaba solo en un lugar cerrado y enterrado en una montaña de arañas —Dijo este mientras intentaba calmarse—. ¿Tú que tal has dormido?

—Se podría decir que ha sido algo agradable.

—Ooh... ¿Y ha aparecido una tal Cho en ese sueño? —pregunto Ron mientras sonreía burlón.

—No, no. Que va —Negó Harry mientras se sonrojaba levemente. Era cierto, Harry no había soñado con ella pero cada vez que alguien la nombraba no podía evitar ruborizarse—. Venga date prisa, Hermione ya debe estar esperándonos.

Minutos después ambos salían de su habitación para encontrarse con Hermione, la cual los remprendió por haber tardado tanto. Harry, por supuesto, le echó toda la culpa a Ron.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor ya estaba repleto de gente, se sentaron cerca del centro de la mesa de Gryffindor y empezaron a desayunar.

Habían pasado menos de 15 minutos cuando entró Dumbledore con una expresión seria que Harry pocas veces había visto en su director.

—Tengo una cosa importante que decir —dijo Dumbledore con ese semblante serio y, levantando las manos hizo desaparecer la comida.

—¡Eh! —Gruño Ron, el cual estaba a punto de coger comida de un plato cuando esta desapareció.

—¿Qué creéis que pasa? —preguntó Harry a sus amigos pero Hermione le hizo callar pues Dumbledore se disponía a hablar.

—Hoy ha pasado algo increíble, algo que incluso sabiendo que desconozco los límites de la magia yo me negaba a creer — dijo Dumbledore con voz soñadora mientras los alumnos escuchaban sin comprender—. Tenemos un visitante del futuro.

Un silencio abrumador se apodero del enorme comedor. Los alumnos intentaban entender lo que Dumbledore decía, atónitos, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—Pero eso es... ¡Imposible! —Hermione se había puesto en pie. Asombrada por la ridiculez que acababa de contar su director. Este sonrió.

—Pensaba como usted hasta hace unas horas señorita Grenger —declaró el director mientras sonreía misteriosamente—. Hasta que conocí a este joven.

De la espalda del director apareció un joven que llevaba una túnica negra y una máscara.

—Yo —dijo el joven a modo de saludo—. No diré quién soy, solo diré que es cierto, vengo del futuro.

—¿Y cómo piensas probar que vienes del futuro? —dijo Hermione con los brazos cruzados, la cual estaba comenzando a exasperarse por la situación ¿Cómo iba a venir del futuro?

—No tengo ninguna intención de probar nada Hermione Grenger. Ya he hablado con Dumbledore y el confía en mí.

—¡Que ridiculez! ¿Y a qué viene todo esto? —saltó Umbridge la cual también estaba enfadada con esta absurda situación.

A Harry también le costaba creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿Del futuro? ¿Cómo iba a ser eso posible? Él estaba al tanto de la existencia de los giratiempos pero sabía que estos solo podían retroceder hasta el inicio del día.

—Ahora mismo iba a explicarlo Jane Umbridge. Pero antes de hacerlo necesito esperar a unas cuantas personas más.

Poco después de haber dicho eso, un grupo enorme apareció de la nada: Los restantes de la Familia Weasley (Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charly y Percy), Moody, Hagrid (El cual estaba en una misión secreta hablando con gigantes), Cornelius Fudge, Tonks, Lupin y un perro negro. Junto con ellos habían aparecido 3 chicas y 4 chicos también con túnica negra y una máscara similar.

—¡Mama, papa, chicos! —dijo Ron, emocionado mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia su familia. Ginny y los gemelos Fred y George le imitaron. Harry y Hermione también se acercaban a los miembros recién llegados.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó Bill observando con atención el Gran Comedor.

—Ni idea, lo último que recuerdo es que estaba en la Madriguera hablando con Molly, se acercó a nosotros un enmascarado y aparecimos aquí —declaró Tonks. El resto asintió con la cabeza, les había pasado lo mismo.

Mientras, Harry, emocionado, estaba acariciando el perro negro, como si fuera un familiar muy importante para él. Lupin lo observaba con una sonrisa.

—Ya están todos —dijo una de las féminas con mascara recién llegadas. Era pelirroja y con el pelo igual de espeso que Hermione. Harry sonrió, imaginándose por un momento que esta fuera una hija de Ron y Hermione que había venido del futuro pero instantes después negó rápidamente con la cabeza sintiéndose estúpido.

—Perfecto, podéis iros, yo me encargo de explicarlo todo —dijo el desconocido que estaba situado al lado de Dumbledore. El resto de desconocidos asintieron con la cabeza y desaparecieron.

—Bien. Como iba diciendo, vengo del futuro, de un futuro sin Lord Voldemort...

—¡Ja! Eso es porque está muerto —grito Umbridge enojada mientras se acercaba a el ministro de magia, el cual asintió en silencio.

—¡Mentira! —gritó también Harry, quien ya estaba harto de Umbridge. — ¡Yo le vi! ¡Luche contra el!

—Jane Umbridge y Harry Potter, agradecería que se mantuvieran en silencio hasta que termine de hablar. Si, en este momento Voldemort está vivo.

Una gran cantidad de gritos ahogados se hizo oír en el Gran Comedor.

—En poco tiempo habrá una guerra. Cuando nací esta ya había acabado y yo he vivido una vida completamente feliz pero, como en todas las guerras, hubo muertes, muchas. Por eso estoy aquí, he traído una serie de libros que cuentan el pasado desde hace cinco años hasta dentro de dos, cuando la guerra acabe.

—Libros que leeremos a partir de ahora, he suspendido las clases hasta que terminemos de leer los libros —Dijo Dumbledore sonriendo a sus alumnos. Los cuales se tomaron la noticia de diferentes maneras. Algunos se alegraron de tener un tiempo sin clases sin embargo a otros les parecía agobiante pasar tanto tiempo leyendo libros sin parar. Cuando los murmullos cesaron el desconocido continuó hablando.

—Esto libros tienen varios objetivos de diferente importancia:

1 – En muy poco tiempo aprenderán una gran cantidad de cosas sin ningún esfuerzo. Garantizado.

2 – Verán personas con las que se relacionaran en un futuro, tanto de manera amistosa como romántica y lo que ocurrirá con esas relaciones. Con eso podrán prevenir tener esas relaciones o empezar con ellas antes si les interesa.

3 – Podrán prevenir catástrofes, acelerar hechos e incluso salvar vidas.

Los presentes escucharon y asimilaron esas palabras sin creerlo del todo. Era algo totalmente surrealista.

—Por cierto, creo que debería avisaros de algo. Todos ustedes están ahora mismo atrapados en Hogwarts, nadie podrá salir de aquí hasta que yo lo diga.

Más gritos llenaron el comedor.

—Debo decir también, que estos libros cuentan la vida de Harry Potter y sus pensamientos, dado que fue el quien salvo el mundo mágico.

Nuevamente la sala se llenó de murmullos y todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia el recién nombrado el cual se removió el pelo, incomodo.

—No leeré nada que tenga que ver con el —afirmó Malfoy, asqueado.

—Para su desgracia, Draco Malfoy, no tiene alternativa. Aunque nadie le dirá nada si se tapa los oídos —replico el enmascarado mientras algunos alumnos reían imaginándose a Malfoy tamandose los oídos y murmurando "lalalala" para no escuchar.

—No, yo también me niego. No quiero que nadie lea mis pensamientos —declaró Harry con firmeza para sorpresa de muchos.

—¿Incluso si eso puede salvar la vida de mucha gente? De gente que conoces, de gente que aprecias.

Harry abrió los ojos completamente. No quería que nadie supiese su vida, pero si eso salvaba la vida de gente que quería...

—Fred Weasly, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody, ese perro negro de ahí... ¿Quieres que siga?

Todos los presentes se pusieron rígidos. Los mencionados no sabían cómo reaccionar. Entonces Molly comenzó a llorar fuertemente mientras abrazaba a su hijo Fred. George no podía apartar la mirada de su hermano, no podía imaginar una vida sin él. Percy, que se había alejado notablemente de su familia y se había colocado junto al ministro, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas negar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y reprimía sus ganas de acercarse con su familia y abrazar a su hermano.

Harry no dudó. Sabía que esos libros podían ser falsos, que aquel enmascarado podía ser un simple mentiroso pero no quería correr el riesgo. Es más, no podía permitirse correr el riesgo.

—Está bien, tiene mi permiso —declaró Harry con seguridad. El enmascarado asintió.

—Entonces, que disfruten de la lectura —y con esa última frase, desapareció. Dejando tras de sí siete libros amontonados.

La reacción de la gente no se hizo esperar. Todos, alterados, se contaban entre ellos sus opiniones respecto a lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—¡Silencio! —bramó Dumbledore—. Como mencioné anteriormente, no habrá clases, pasaremos los días leyendo.

—¡No sé si usted tiene la autoridad para decidir eso, Dumbledore! —dijo Fudge elevando su voz para representar su autoridad. El ministro estaba en la sala, eso tenía que quedarle claro a todo el mundo.

—Claro que la tiene ministro, en estos momentos Hogwarts pertenece a Dumbledore —repuso la profesora McGonagall con los labios sumamente tensos.

— No, Minerva, no. Por desgracia no, si la tuviera la señorita Umbridge no estaría con nosotros en estos momentos ¿No es cierto ministro? —Fudge asintió en silencio—. Pero tengo que advertirle ministro, apostaría mi brazo derecho a que en estos libros podría encontrar varias cosas que le serían muy útiles, por no decir que han sellado Hogwarts delante de mis propios ojos hace unas horas. Nadie podrá salir de aquí, Cornelius.

El ministro gruño en silencio, cabía la posibilidad de que pudiera irse del lugar pero sabía que si lo comprobaba y no conseguía salir no tendría el coraje de volver a él Gran Comedor.

—Bien. Entonces comenzaremos la lectura del primer libro. Permitidme comenzar a mí —dijo el director mientras cogía el libro que estaba situado arriba del montón de libros que estaba a su lado—. **Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal.**


	2. El niño que vivió

**Tanto los personajes como todas los parrafos que estén en negrita pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

—_Bien. Entonces, comenzaremos la lectura del primer libro. Permitidme comenzar a mí —dijo el director mientras cogía el libro que estaba situado arriba del todo del montón que estaba a su lado—. __**Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal.**_

Harry, Ron y Hermione compartieron una mirada cómplice mientras recordaban su primer año en Hogwarts, aquel en el que habían impedido a-quien-tu-sabes robar la piedra filosofal y, sobretodo, aquel en el que se habían vuelto amigos inseparables. Se escucharon varios gruñidos, la mayoría provenían de la mesa de Slytherin pero por lo general la gente estaba emocionada por el título del libro.

—Antes de nada ¿Qué hacemos con el perro? —le preguntó Remus Lupin a Dumbledore. Este sonrió mientras sus ojos brillaban.

—Puede transformarse, señor Black.

El perro tardo menos de un segundo en cambiar de forma, ahora era un hombre alto, peludo y con una sonrisa burlona.

—¡Es Sirius Black! —Gritaron varios aterrados.

—¡Arrestadle! —Gritó Umbridge.

—Que nadie toque al señor Black —dijo Dumbledore con voz imponente, todos se giraron hacia él, incrédulos—. El señor Black es inocente, se le acuso de un crimen que no cometió. En uno de los libros se aclarará totalmente este asunto, estoy convencido.

Los allí presentes no podía creer lo que oían. Sirius Black, el psicópata homicida ¿Era inocente?

—Por favor Dumbledore, no diga tonterías, es un homicida —dijo Cornelius alterado por la aparición de Sirius.

—Dumbledore tiene razón, Sirius es inocente —afirmo Harry poniéndose delante de este. Ron. Hermione, Ginny, los gemelos y los miembros de la orden allí presentes se acercaron a Sirius como señal de que apoyaban a Harry.

Los alumnos, asimilando lo que ocurría, decidieron mantenerse al margen. No confiarían en el así de repente pero no harían nada contra él. Umbridge y el ministro, sabiendo que no podían actuar en ese momento decidieron esperar a terminar los libros para arrestarlo.

Sirius sonrió a su ahijado, el cual le dio un fuerte abrazo, alegrándose de estar con él. Con un poco de suerte estos libros probarían su inocencia.

—Una vez aclarado esto comenzaremos la lectura —dijo Dumbledore abriendo el libro por el principio —. **El niño que vivió.**

Todas las miradas se dirigieron instantáneamente hacia Harry y su cicatriz. Este bajo la cabeza, odiaba que todos le miraran de esa manera.

**El señor y la señora Dursley, que vivían en el número 4 de Privet Drive, estaban orgullosos de decir que eran muy normales, afortunadamente.**

Los alumnos se miraron unos a otros ¿Los Dursley? ¿Quiénes eran? Casi nadie sabía quiénes eran y los que lo sabían no dijeron nada.

**Eran las últimas personas que se esperaría encontrar relacionadas con algo extraño o miste rioso, porque no estaban para tales tonterías.**

Nadie sabía que decir, pero muchos asegurarían que esos Dursely eran muggles.

**El señor Dursley era el director de una empresa llamada Grunnings, que fabricaba taladros.**

—¿Taladros? ¿Qué es un taladro? —preguntó Pansy Parkinson, una alumna de Slytherin.

—Es una herramienta muggle que se utiliza para hacer agujeros en las paredes, tiene un palo metálico que gira y gira a mucha velocidad —dijo el señor Weasley muy orgulloso de su conocimiento sobre los muggles. Hermione conocía la definición técnica pero no la dijo, la definición del señor Weasley sería suficiente para que la gente se hiciese una idea. Después de esta pequeña pausa Dumbledore continuó.

**Era un hombre corpulento y rollizo, casi sin cuello, aunque con un bigote inmenso**

Varios rieron con la descripción, Harry incluido.

**La señora Dursley era delgada, rubia y tenía un cuello casi el doble de largo de lo habitual, lo que le resultaba muy útil, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo estirándolo por enci ma de la valla de los jardines para espiar a sus vecinos.**

—¡Cotilla! —gritó la señora Weasley. Muchos asintieron, dándole la razón.

**Los Dursley tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Dudley, y para ellos no había un niño mejor que él.**

"_Como para todos los padres_" Pensó la señora Weasley mientras miraba a sus hijos, orgullosa.

**Los Dursley tenían todo lo que querían, pero también te nían un secreto, y su mayor temor era que lo descubriesen: no habrían soportado que se supiera lo de los Potter.**

Muchos comprendieron de golpe que los Dursely eran los muggles con los que vivía Harry y le lanzaron miradas de compasión. Este bajo la cabeza sabiendo que esto no era ni el principio de lo que le esperaba.

—¡Hablan de ellos como si fueran despreciables! ¿Quiénes se creen que son? —gruñó la profesora McGonagall. Varios más gruñeron, la mayoría convencidos de que los Dursley era mala gente. Los Potter eran considerados héroes en el mundo mágico, incluso había una estatua haciendo honor de esa familia en el Valle de Godric.

**La señora Potter era hermana de la señora Dursley, pero no se veían desde hacía años; tanto era así que la señora Dursley fingía que no tenía hermana, porque su hermana y su marido, un completo inútil, eran lo más opuesto a los Dursley que se pudiera imaginar.**

—Y gracias a dios que lo eran —dijo Tonks quien estaba comenzando a irritarse con esa familia.

**Los Dursley se estremecían al pen sar qué dirían los vecinos si los Potter apareciesen por la acera. Sabían que los Potter también tenían un hijo pequeño, pero nunca lo habían visto. El niño era otra buena razón para mantener alejados a los Potter: no querían que Dudley se juntara con un niño como aquél.**

—¡Por favor! Seguro que Harry es mucho mejor que ese estúpido niño —Dijo Hermione, también alterada. Ron asintió y Harry les sonrió a ambos.

**Nuestra historia comienza cuando el señor y la señora Dursley se despertaron un martes, con un cielo cubierto de nubes grises que amenazaban tormenta. Pero nada había en aquel nublado cielo que sugiriera los acontecimientos extraños y misteriosos que poco después tendrían lugar en toda la región. El señor Dursley canturreaba mientras se ponía su corbata más sosa para ir al trabajo, y la señora Dursley parloteaba alegremente mientras instalaba al ruidoso Dudley en la silla alta.**

**Ninguno vio la gran lechuza parda que pasaba volando por la ventana.**

**A las ocho y media, el señor Dursley cogió su maletín, besó a la señora Dursley en la mejilla y trató de despedirse de Dudley con un beso, aunque no pudo, ya que el niño tenía un berrinche y estaba arrojando los cereales contra las paredes.**

—Que niño más mal educado —observó Molly mientras muchos reían al imaginarse la escena.

Harry negó con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación, Dudly siempre había sido igual.

**«Tunante», dijo entre dientes el señor Dursley mientras salía de la casa. Se metió en su coche y se alejó del número 4.**

Muchos negaron con la cabeza al ver como el señor Dursley no solo no corregía el comportamiento de su hijo sino que lo aprobaba.

**Al llegar a la esquina percibió el primer indicio de que sucedía algo raro: un gato estaba mirando un plano de la ciu dad.**

—¿Un gato mirando un plano? Ese tío es idiota —afirmó Dean Thomas mientras muchos reían.

La profesora McGonagall se removió incomoda en su silla intuyendo que ella era el gato, por suerte para ella nadie lo notó.

**Durante un segundo, el señor Dursley no se dio cuenta de lo que había visto, pero luego volvió la cabeza para mirar otra vez. Sí había un gato atigrado en la esquina de Privet Drive, pero no vio ningún plano. ¿En qué había estado pen sando? Debía de haber sido una ilusión óptica.**

—Porque eres idiota —repitió Dean totalmente convencido. Mientras los alumnos reían McGonagall se sentía cada vez más incómoda.

**El señor Dursley parpadeó y contempló al gato. Éste le devolvió la mi rada. Mientras el señor Dursley daba la vuelta a la esquina y subía por la calle, observó al gato por el espejo retrovisor: en aquel momento el felino estaba leyendo el rótulo que decía «Privet Drive» (no podía ser, los gatos no saben leer los rótulos ni los planos).**

—En serio ¿Qué le pasa a ese tío en la cabeza? —preguntó Dean, quien no podía creer que hubiera alguien tan estúpido.

—Dean, piénsalo, son demasiadas casualidades. Posiblemente ese gato sea un animago —sugirió Hermione. Muchos alumnos se dieron cuenta de que si, era posible que esa fuera la razón. Varios adultos asintieron con la cabeza demostrando que habían pensado que esa era una probable causa de los actos de ese gato.

**El señor Dursley meneó la cabeza y alejó al gato de sus pensamientos. Mientras iba a la ciudad en coche no pensó más que en los pedidos de taladros que esperaba conseguir aquel día.**

—¿Qué eran los taladros entonces? —volvió a preguntar Pansy la cual había olvidado lo que eran.

—Herramientas muggle —dijo Hermione simplemente, sabiendo que volvería a olvidarlo si le daba una respuesta mejor.

**Pero en las afueras ocurrió algo que apartó los taladros de su mente. Mientras esperaba en el habitual embotella miento matutino, no pudo dejar de advertir una gran canti dad de gente vestida de forma extraña. Individuos con capa. El señor Dursley no soportaba a la gente que llevaba ropa ridícula.**

—¿Ridícula? Vestimos mucho mejor que ellos —repuso una joven de Ravenclaw mientras todos asentían.

**¡Ah, los conjuntos que llevaban los jóvenes! Supuso que debía de ser una moda nueva. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante y su mirada se posó en unos extraños que estaban cerca de él. Cuchicheaban entre sí, muy excitados. El señor Dursley se enfureció al darse cuenta de que dos de los desconocidos no eran jóvenes. Vamos, uno era incluso mayor que él, ¡y vestía una capa verde esmeralda! ¡Qué valor!**

—¿Qué tiene ese idiota contra el verde? —Dijo un Slytherin mientras el resto siseaba enojado.

—Pues que da arcadas, serpiente —contestó Ron mientras los de su casa le apoyaban y Fred y George le chocaban los cinco.

—¡Silencio! Sigamos —dijo Dumbledore en cuanto se dio cuenta de que podía empezar una disputa entre las casas.

**Pero entonces se le ocurrió que debía de ser alguna tontería publicitaria; era evidente que aquella gente hacía una colecta para algo.**

—No lo es, imbécil —dijo Sirius y todos se giraron hacia él. Sirius se limitó a sonreírles, entendía que se les hacía raro estar de acuerdo con el "Psicópata homicida Sirius Black".

**Sí, tenía que ser eso.**

—¡Que no, estúpido! —insistió Sirius varios rieron.

—Sirius ¿Sabes que estás hablando con un libro? —le dijo Harry burlón mientras algunos reían de nuevo. Al ver a Harry hablando de esa manera con Black empezaban a acostumbrarse a él.

**El tráfico avanzó y, unos mi nutos más tarde, el señor Dursley llegó al aparcamiento de Grunnings, pensando nuevamente en los taladros.**

—¿Qué eran los... —empezó a preguntar nuevamente Pansy cuanto Hermione la interrumpió.

—¡Nada!

**El señor Dursley siempre se sentaba de espaldas a la ventana, en su oficina del noveno piso. Si no lo hubiera hecho así, aquella mañana le habría costado concentrarse en los ta ladros. No vio las lechuzas que volaban en pleno día, aunque en la calle sí que las veían y las señalaban con la boca abierta, mientras las aves desfilaban una tras otra.**

—Que exagerados...—comentó alguien pero muchos pensaban lo mismo, es decir, solo eran lechuzas ¿No?

—Muchos de ellos no habrían visto una lechuza en su vida, no es nada común para los muggles —explicó la profesora Charity Burbage, los que habían nacido en familias muggles asintieron confirmándolo.

**La mayoría de aquellas personas no había visto una lechuza ni siquiera de noche.**

—Como acabo de decir —observó la profesora Burbage con satisfacción.

**Sin embargo, el señor Dursley tuvo una mañana perfectamente normal, sin lechuzas.**

—Bah. muggles... —comentó alguien con desprecio.

**Gritó a cinco personas. Hizo llamadas telefónicas importantes y volvió a gritar.**

—Viendo como es el no me extraña en absoluto el comportamiento de su hijo —le comentó la profesora Sprout a McGonagall quien asintió, completamente de acuerdo.

**Es tuvo de muy buen humor hasta la hora de la comida, cuando decidió estirar las piernas y dirigirse a la panadería que es taba en la acera de enfrente.**

**Había olvidado a la gente con capa hasta que pasó cerca de un grupo que estaba al lado de la panadería. Al pasar los miró enfadado. No sabía por qué, pero le ponían nervioso. Aquel grupo también susurraba con agitación y no llevaba ni una hucha. Cuando regresaba con un donut gigante en una bolsa de papel, alcanzó a oír unas pocas palabras de su con versación.**

—**Los Potter, eso es, eso es lo que he oído...**

Los alumnos se miraron unos a otros intuyendo de que hablaban. La muerte de los Potter. La noche en la que muchos consiguieron años de paz. La noche en la que Harry quedo huérfano.

—**Sí, su hijo, Harry...**

Nuevamente todas las miradas se dirigieron a Harry y a su cicatriz con forma de rayo. Este le hizo un gesto a Dumbledore para que se apresurara a seguir leyendo.

**El señor Dursley se quedó petrificado. El temor lo invadió. Se volvió hacia los que murmuraban, como si quisiera decirles algo, pero se contuvo.**

**Se apresuró a cruzar la calle y echó a correr hasta su oficina. Dijo a gritos a su secretaria que no quería que le moles taran, cogió el teléfono y, cuando casi había terminado de marcar los números de su casa, cambió de idea. Dejó el apa rato y se atusó los bigotes mientras pensaba... No, se estaba comportando como un estúpido. Potter no era un apellido tan especial.**

—Lo es —le dijeron Remus y Sirius al unísono, Harry se limitó a sonreírles.

**Estaba seguro de que había muchísimas personas que se llamaban Potter y que tenían un hijo llamado Harry.**

—Repito, ese tío es completamente idiota —dijo Dean rodando los ojos.

**Y pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que su so brino se llamara Harry. Nunca había visto al niño. Podría llamarse Harvey. O Harold. No tenía sentido preocupar a la señora Dursley, siempre se trastornaba mucho ante cual quier mención de su hermana**.

Snape entrecerró los ojos recordando a Petunia, la hermana de su querida Lily. Petunia era estúpida, fea y arrogante. No podía compararse con Lily.

**Y no podía reprochárselo. ¡Si él hubiera tenido una hermana así...!**

Lupin, Sirius e incluso Snape gruñeron.

**Pero de todos modos, aquella gente de la capa...**

Más gruñidos.

**Aquella tarde le costó concentrarse en los taladros,**

—¡No preguntes! —le dijo Hermione a Pansy cuando esta había abierto la boca para, nuevamente, preguntar que eran los taladros.

**y cuando dejó el edificio, a las cinco en punto, estaba todavía tan preocupado que, sin darse cuenta, chocó con un hombre que estaba en la puerta.**

—**Perdón —gruñó, mientras el diminuto viejo se tamba leaba y casi caía al suelo. Segundos después, el señor Dursley se dio cuenta de que el hombre llevaba una capa violeta. No parecía disgustado por el empujón. Al contrario, su rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa, mientras decía con una voz tan chillona que llamaba la atención de los que pasaban:**

—**¡No se disculpe, mi querido señor, porque hoy nada puede molestarme! ¡Hay que alegrarse, porque Quien-usted-sabe finalmente se ha ido! ¡Hasta los muggles como usted de berían celebrar este feliz día!**

Lupin le dirigió a Harry una triste sonrisa. Era cierto, Voldemort se había ido pero se había llevado con él a los padres de Harry.

**Y el anciano abrazó al señor Dursley y se alejó.**

Varios rieron imaginándose la cara que puso el señor Dursley cuando el anciano le abrazó.

**El señor Dursley se quedó completamente helado. Lo ha bía abrazado un desconocido. Y por si fuera poco le había llamado muggle, no importaba lo que eso fuera. Estaba desconcertado. Se apresuró a subir a su coche y a dirigirse hacia su casa, deseando que todo fueran imaginaciones suyas (algo que nunca había deseado antes, porque no aprobaba la imaginación).**

—¿No aprobaba la imaginación? ¿Cómo puede alguien no aprobar la imaginación? —preguntó una niña de primero. Los demás rodaron los ojos, ese tío era realmente un idiota.

**Cuando entró en el camino del número 4, lo primero que vio (y eso no mejoró su humor) fue el gato atigrado que se ha bía encontrado por la mañana. En aquel momento estaba sentado en la pared de su jardín. Estaba seguro de que era el mismo, pues tenía unas líneas idénticas alrededor de los ojos.**

—**¡Fuera! —dijo el señor Dursley en voz alta.**

**El gato no se movió. Sólo le dirigió una mirada severa.**

—¡Es McGonagall! —gritó Harry mientras todos se giraban hacia ella. Ella le sonrió a Harry en señal de aprobación. Todos miraron a Harry atónitos ¿Cómo lo había sabido?

—Es cierto pero ¿Qué te ha llevado a pensarlo?

—Intuición, supongo... —dijo Harry avergonzado por haber sacado conclusiones tan rápidamente, aun que, al menos, era cierto. Harry tenía bastante confianza en su intuición.

Moody no pudo contener una sonrisa, una buena intuición era una cualidad excepcional.

**El señor Dursley se preguntó si aquélla era una conducta normal en un gato.**

—No en un gato normal pero si en Minnie —dijo Sirius sonriendo, todos se giraron hacia él.

—¿Minnie? —preguntó Hermione.

—Así era como nosotros llamábamos a McGonagall. Se le ocurrió a tu padre —dijo Sirius mirando a Harry y ensanchando más su sonrisa.

—Sí, es cierto —afirmó McGonagall sonriendo con nostalgia—. Siempre pensé que era un mote estúpido hasta que dejasteis Hogwarts.

Remus y Sirius sonrieron satisfechos.

**Trató de calmarse y entró en la casa. Todavía seguía decidido a no decirle nada a su esposa.**

**La señora Dursley había tenido un día bueno y normal. Mientras comían, le informó de los problemas de la señora Puerta Contigua con su hija, y le contó que Dudley había aprendido una nueva frase («¡no lo haré!»).**

—¡Y estará orgullosa! —dijo Ginny sorprendida.

—Que un niño entre en la fase de negación es un paso importante —le explicó molly sonriendo pero Harry bufó.

—Pues tiene quince años y no a salido de ella.

**El señor Dursley trató de comportarse con normalidad. Una vez que acostaron a Dudley, fue al salón a tiempo para ver el informativo de la noche.**

—**Y por último, observadores de pájaros de todas partes han informado de que hoy las lechuzas de la nación han tenido una conducta poco habitual. Pese a que las lechuzas habitualmente cazan durante la noche y es muy difícil verlas a la luz del día, se han producido cientos de avisos sobre el vuelo de estas aves en todas direcciones, desde la salida del sol.**

—La gente estaba muy alterada con lo que acababa de pasar —observó Molly.

—Pero se pasaron, hasta los muggles notaron que pasaba algo —le dijo Lupin. Molly sabía que era cierto pero aun y todo era una noticia que tenía que compartirse a gran velocidad.

**Los expertos son incapaces de explicar la causa por la que las lechuzas han cambiado sus horarios de sueño. —El locutor se permitió una mueca irónica—. Muy misterioso. Y ahora, de nuevo con Jim McGuffin y el pronóstico del tiempo. ¿Habrá más lluvias de lechuzas esta noche, Jim?**

—**Bueno, Ted —dijo el meteorólogo—, eso no lo sé, pero no sólo las lechuzas han tenido hoy una actitud extraña. Telespectadores de lugares tan apartados como Kent, Yorkshire y Dundee han telefoneado para decirme que en lugar de la lluvia que prometí ayer ¡tuvieron un chaparrón de estrellas fugaces! Tal vez la gente ha comenzado a celebrar antes de tiempo la Noche de las Hogueras. ¡Es la semana que viene, señores! Pero puedo prometerles una noche lluviosa.**

**El señor Dursley se quedó congelado en su sillón. ¿Estrellas fugaces por toda Gran Bretaña? ¿Lechuzas volando a la luz del día? Y aquel rumor, aquel cuchicheo sobre los Potter...**

—Al unir estos hechos demuestra que tal vez sí que tenga un cerebro en esa cabeza —dijo Fred haciendo que muchos riesen.

**La señora Dursley entró en el comedor con dos tazas de té. Aquello no iba bien. Tenía que decirle algo a su esposa. Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo.**

Todos rodaron los ojos por su dramatismo.

—**Eh... Petunia, querida, ¿has sabido últimamente algo sobre tu hermana?**

**Como había esperado, la señora Dursley pareció molesta y enfadada. Después de todo, normalmente ellos fingían que ella no tenía hermana.**

—**No —respondió en tono cortante—. ¿Por qué?**

—**Hay cosas muy extrañas en las noticias —masculló el señor Dursley—. Lechuzas... estrellas fugaces... y hoy había en la ciudad una cantidad de gente con aspecto raro...**

—¡Como si los Potter fueran los únicos magos! —exclamo Malfoy enojado.

—**¿Y qué? —interrumpió bruscamente la señora Dursley.**

—**Bueno, pensé... quizá... que podría tener algo que ver con... ya sabes... su grupo.**

—¡Su grupo! ¿Pero cómo se atreve a hablar así de nosotros? —saltó Tonks que no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

**La señora Dursley bebió su té con los labios fruncidos. El señor Dursley se preguntó si se atrevería a decirle que había oído el apellido «Potter». No, no se atrevería. **

—Será cobarde... —gruñó Sirius.

**En lugar de eso, dijo, tratando de parecer despreocupado:**

—**El hijo de ellos... debe de tener la edad de Dudley, ¿no?**

—**Eso creo —respondió la señora Dursley con rigidez.**

—**¿Y cómo se llamaba? Howard, ¿no?**

—¡Es Harry! —gritaron muchos, perdiendo la paciencia.

—¿En serio eras capaz de convivir con gente así? —le dijo Neville a Harry, este no fue capaz de responder y volvió a mirar hacia el suelo.

—**Harry. Un nombre vulgar y horrible, si quieres mi opinión.**

—¡No es vulgar! —exclamaron muchos. Las voces de Ginny y Cho resonaron por encima de las del resto.

—Y nadie quiere tu opinión —gruñó Sirius. Snape se sorprendió a si mismo cuando asintió al comentario de Sirius, por suerte para el nadie pareció darse cuenta.

—**Oh, sí—dijo el señor Dursley, con una espantosa sensación de abatimiento—. Sí, estoy de acuerdo.**

—Como si nos importara —ladró Sirius. Ese tío le sacaba de sus casillas.

—Sirius, es un libro ¿Sabes? — volvió a decirle Harry mientras reía como sus compañeros. Sirius gruño.

**No dijo nada más sobre el tema, y subieron a acostarse. Mientras la señora Dursley estaba en el cuarto de baño, el señor Dursley se acercó lentamente hasta la ventana del dormitorio y escudriñó el jardín delantero. El gato todavía estaba allí. Miraba con atención hacia Privet Drive, como si estuviera esperando algo.**

—Es Minnie, Minnie —empezó a cantar Sirius alegremente. McGonagall suspiró, volviendo a entender por qué no le gustaba ese apodo. Muchos alumnos rieron, empezando a acostumbrarse a la presencia de Sirius.

**¿Se estaba imaginando cosas? ¿O podría todo aquello tener algo que ver con los Potter? Si fuera así... si se descubría que ellos eran parientes de unos... bueno, creía que no podría soportarlo.**

—Al igual que nadie te soporta a ti —dijo Harry, enojado con su tío.

**Los Dursley se fueron a la cama. La señora Dursley se quedó dormida rápidamente, pero el señor Dursley permaneció despierto, con todo aquello dando vueltas por su mente. Su último y consolador pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido fue que, aunque los Potter estuvieran implicados en los sucesos, no había razón para que se acercaran a él y a la señora Dursley. Los Potter sabían muy bien lo que él y Petunia pensaban de ellos y de los de su clase... No veía cómo a él y a Petunia podrían mezclarlos en algo que tuviera que ver (bostezó y se dio la vuelta)... No, no podría afectarlos a ellos...**

—Por desgracia tanto para ti como para mi, estabas equivocado —murmuró Harry, solo Ron y Hermione pudieron escucharle, y le sonrieron sabiendo a que se refería.

**¡Qué equivocado estaba!**

Todos sonrieron, suponiendo porque estaba equivocado.

**El señor Dursley cayó en un sueño intranquilo, pero el gato que estaba sentado en la pared del jardín no mostraba señales de adormecerse. Estaba tan inmóvil como una estatua, con los ojos fijos, sin pestañear, en la esquina de Privet Drive. Apenas tembló cuando se cerró la puertezuela de un coche en la calle de al lado, ni cuando dos lechuzas volaron sobre su cabeza. La verdad es que el gato no se movió hasta la medianoche.**

—Tuvo que ser divertidísimo ¿Eh, Minnie? —le dijo Sirius burlón, McGonagall rodó los ojos y no se molestó en contestar.

**Un hombre apareció en la esquina que el gato había estado observando, y lo hizo tan súbita y silenciosamente que se podría pensar que había surgido de la tierra. La cola del gato se agitó y sus ojos se entornaron.**

—¡Dumbledore! —gritó Harry sin ponerse a pensarlo. Todos se volvieron hacia él y luego hacía el anciano director que se limitó a seguir leyendo.

**En Privet Drive nunca se había visto un hombre así. Era alto, delgado y muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba plateados, tan largos que podría sujetarlos con el cinturón. Llevaba una túnica larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el suelo y botas con tacón alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de unas gafas de cristales de media luna. Tenía una nariz muy larga y torcida, como si se la hubiera fracturado alguna vez. El nombre de aquel hombre era Albus Dumbledore.**

Todos se giraron hacia Harry, incrédulos, buscando una explicación a como lo había sabido. Este se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Eso ha sido tan increíble que ha sido escalofriante —le susurró Ron sonriendo.

**Albus Dumbledore no parecía darse cuenta de que había llegado a una calle en donde todo lo suyo, desde su nombre hasta sus botas, era mal recibido. Estaba muy ocupado revolviendo en su capa, buscando algo, pero pareció darse cuenta de que lo observaban porque, de pronto, miró al gato, que todavía lo contemplaba con fijeza desde la otra punta de la calle. Por alguna razón, ver al gato pareció divertirlo. Rió entre dientes y murmuró:**

—**Debería haberlo sabido.**

—Minnie no engañas a nadie —le dijo Sirius con el mismo tono burlón de antes, McGonagall sintió de pronto unas infantiles ganas de sacarle la lengua pero se contuvo pues su reputación como profesora seria y responsable estaba en juego.

**Encontró en su bolsillo interior lo que estaba buscando. Parecía un encendedor de plata. Lo abrió, lo sostuvo alto en el aire y lo encendió. La luz más cercana de la calle se apagó con un leve estallido.**

Muchos dejaron escapar una exclamación de asombro.

**Lo encendió otra vez y la siguiente lámpara quedó a oscuras. Doce veces hizo funcionar el Apagador, hasta que las únicas luces que quedaron en toda la calle fue ron dos alfileres lejanos: los ojos del gato que lo observaba. Si alguien hubiera mirado por la ventana en aquel momento, aunque fuera la señora Dursley con sus ojos como cuentas, pequeños y brillantes, no habría podido ver lo que sucedía en la calle. Dumbledore volvió a guardar el Apagador dentro de su capa y fue hacia el número 4 de la calle, donde se sentó en la pared, cerca del gato. No lo miró, pero después de un momento le dirigió la palabra.**

—**Me alegro de verla aquí, profesora McGonagall.**

Todos asintieron como si ellos se hubieran dado cuenta por méritos propios de que ella era McGonagall, esta soltó un largo suspiro.

**Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero éste ya no estaba. En su lugar, le dirigía la sonrisa a una mujer de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada, que recordaban las líneas que había alrededor de los ojos del gato. La mujer también llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño. Parecía claramente disgustada.**

—**¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo? —preguntó.**

—**Mi querida profesora, nunca he visto a un gato tan tieso.**

Todos rieron durante un buen rato.

—**Usted también estaría tieso si llevara todo el día sentado sobre una pared de ladrillo —respondió la profesora McGonagall.**

Todos asintieron, estar un día entero sentado de esa manera dejaría tieso a cualquiera.

—**¿Todo el día? ¿Cuándo podría haber estado de fiesta? Debo de haber pasado por una docena de celebraciones y fiestas en mi camino hasta aquí.**

Moody negó con la cabeza, demostrando que no aprobaba el comportamiento que los magos tuvieron en esas fiestas.

**La profesora McGonagall resopló enfadada.**

—**Oh, sí, todos estaban de fiesta, de acuerdo —dijo con impaciencia—. Yo creía que serían un poquito más prudentes, pero no... ¡Hasta los muggles se han dado cuenta de que algo sucede! Salió en las noticias. —Terció la cabeza en dirección a la ventana del oscuro salón de los Dursley—. Lo he oído. Bandadas de lechuzas, estrellas fugaces... Bueno, no son totalmente estúpidos. Tenían que darse cuenta de algo. Estrellas fugaces cayendo en Kent... Seguro que fue Dedalus Diggle. Nunca tuvo mucho sentido común.**

Todos los que le conocían asintieron con la cabeza sonriendo, Diggle era un buen hombre pero era muy... peculiar.

—**No puede reprochárselo —dijo Dumbledore con tono afable—. Hemos tenido tan poco que celebrar durante once años...**

Los adultos que habían vivido esa época asintieron, fueron tiempos terribles. Los alumnos no eran capaces de imaginar lo que muchos habían tenido que vivir.

—**Ya lo sé —respondió irritada la profesora McGonagall—. Pero ésa no es una razón para perder la cabeza. La gente se ha vuelto completamente descuidada, sale a las calles a plena luz del día, ni siquiera se pone la ropa de los muggles, intercambia rumores...**

**Lanzó una mirada cortante y de soslayo hacia Dumbledore, como si esperara que éste le contestara algo. Pero como no lo hizo, continuó hablando.**

—**Sería extraordinario que el mismo día en que Quien-usted-sabe parece haber desaparecido al fin, los muggles lo descubran todo sobre nosotros. Porque realmente se ha ido, ¿no, Dumbledore?**

—¡Si! Por supuesto que se ha ido — saltó Umbridge quien estaba alterada por llevar mucho rato siendo ignorada por todos. Percy estaba de acuerdo con ella, él siempre había pensado que Potter mentía cuando decía que el innombrable había regresado.

Harry estaba a punto de saltar cuando Ron le agarró del brazo y Hermione le tapó la boca. Nadie se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—**Es lo que parece —dijo Dumbledore—. Tenemos mucho que agradecer. ¿Le gustaría tomar un caramelo de limón?**

—¿Un qué? —preguntó Lavender Brown, quien nunca había oído esa palabra. Dumbledore sonrió y siguió leyendo.

—**¿Un qué?**

Muchos rieron por la misma forma de reaccionar entre su profesora y Lavender. Esta bajo la cabeza avergonzada.

—**Un caramelo de limón. Es una clase de dulces de los muggles que me gusta mucho.**

—**No, muchas gracias —respondió con frialdad la profesora McGonagall, como si considerara que aquél no era un momento apropiado para caramelos**

—Y no lo era —comentó en voz alta McGonagall con una mirada severa. Todos asintieron.

—**.Como le decía, aunque Quien-usted-sabe se haya ido...**

—**Mi querida profesora, estoy seguro de que una persona sensata como usted puede llamarlo por su nombre, ¿verdad? Toda esa tontería de Quien-usted-sabe... Durante once años intenté persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre, Voldemort. **

Muchos se estremecieron en sus asientos al escuchar ese nombre. Harry rodó los ojos exasperado, además, ese no era su verdadero nombre.

—**La profesora McGonagall se echó hacia atrás con temor, pero Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver dos caramelos de limón, pareció no darse cuenta—. Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo «Quien-usted-sabe». Nunca he encontrado ningún motivo para temer pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort.**

Otro momento de gemidos asustados.

—¡Por favor, solo es un nombre! —gritó Harry poniéndose en pie—. Estáis siendo ridículos.

—No estamos siendo ridículos, es solo que... —empezó a decir uno pero Harry le interrumpió.

—¡Voldemort! —Todos se estremecieron y algunos dejaron salir un gemido asustado.

—¿A que ha veni...

—¡Voldemort! —repitió y todos se estremecieron y gimieron nuevamente—. ¿Veis? Ridículo.

Entonces muchos empezaron a reír. Empezando por los gemelos, Bill y Charlie y poco a poco se fue uniendo más gente.

—En realidad te has pasado, tío —le susurró Ron.

—Es cierto Harry, últimamente estas tremendamente irascible —le confesó Hermione.

—Os creería si no os estuvieras riendo también —les dijo Harry con una sonrisa y rió con ellos.

—Bueno, después de este, como bien a dicho Harry, ridículo acto. Seguimos —dijo Dumbledore y Harry notó como él también estaba sonriendo, eso le dio confianza.

—**Sé que usted no tiene ese problema —observó la profe sora McGonagall, entre la exasperación y la admiración—. Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben que usted es el único al que Quien-usted... Oh, bueno, Voldemort, tenía miedo.**

Nuevamente un gemido recorrió el comedor pero esta vez Harry se limitó a rodar los ojos. Entonces Fred y George se acercaron a él.

—Harry, eso de antes ha sido... —empezó Fred.

—...Completamente impresionante —terminó George—. Tendremos que hacerlo nosotros también algún día, pero a lo grande.

—**Me está halagando —dijo con calma Dumbledore—. Voldemort tenía poderes que yo nunca tuve.**

—**Sólo porque usted es demasiado... bueno... noble... para utilizarlos.**

Muchos se mostraron de acuerdo con eso.

—**Menos mal que está oscuro. No me he ruborizado tan to desde que la señora Pomfrey me dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas orejeras.**

El Gran Comedor se llenó de risas mientras McGonagall le lanzaba una mirada dura al director. Pomfrey se ruborizó y bajó la mirada. Las risas parecían no cesar y el director tuvo que interrumpirles para seguir leyendo.

**La profesora McGonagall le lanzó una mirada dura, antes de hablar.**

—**Las lechuzas no son nada comparadas con los rumores que corren por ahí. ¿Sabe lo que todos dicen sobre la forma en que desapareció? ¿Sobre lo que finalmente lo detuvo?**

Harry se estremeció en su asiento. Hermione le agarró la mano con fuerza y Ron le dio unas palmadas en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

**Parecía que la profesora McGonagall había llegado al punto que más deseosa estaba por discutir, la verdadera razón por la que había esperado todo el día en una fría pared pues, ni como gato ni como mujer, había mirado nunca a Dumbledore con tal intensidad como lo hacía en aquel momento. Era evidente que, fuera lo que fuera «aquello que todos decían», no lo iba a creer hasta que Dumbledore le dijera que era verdad. Dumbledore, sin embargo, estaba eligiendo otro caramelo y no le respondió.**

—**Lo que están diciendo —insistió— es que la pasada noche Voldemort apareció en el valle de Godric. Iba a buscar a los Potter. El rumor es que Lily y James Potter están... están... bueno, que están muertos.**

Una oleada de miradas de tristeza, compasión y comprensión fueron dirigidas a Harry, este no las quería pero no tuvo otra opción que responderles con una pequeña sonrisa.

**Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se quedó boquiabierta.**

—**Lily y James... no puedo creerlo... No quiero creerlo... Oh, Albus...**

Muchos en la sala dejaron escapar un gemido, ya conocían la noticia y sus mentes la habían asimilado pero no pudieron evitarlo. Los más cercanos a ellos que estaban en el lugar tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo para reprimir las lágrimas y alguno no pudo contenerlas. Harry notó como Lupin tenía los ojos húmedos y vio como Sirius se daba la vuelta para que nadie le viera la cara.

**Dumbledore se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda.**

—**Lo sé... lo sé... —dijo con tristeza.**

**La voz de la profesora McGonagall temblaba cuando continuó.**

—**Eso no es todo. Dicen que quiso matar al hijo de los Potter, a Harry. Pero no pudo. No pudo matar a ese niño. Nadie sabe por qué, ni cómo, pero dicen que como no pudo matarlo, el poder de Voldemort se rompió... y que ésa es la razón por la que se ha ido.**

Los gemidos cesaron y todas las miradas fueron hacia Harry quien las desvió rápidamente, incomodo.

**Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbrado.**

—**¿Es... es verdad? —tartamudeó la profesora McGonagall—. Después de todo lo que hizo... de toda la gente que mató... ¿no pudo matar a un niño? Es asombroso... entre todas las cosas que podrían detenerlo... Pero ¿cómo sobrevivió Harry en nombre del cielo?**

—¡Eso! ¿Cómo lo hizo? —pregunto Zacharias Smith, un alumno de Hufflepuff. Dumbledore se limitó a seguir leyendo.

—**Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas —dijo Dumbledore—. Tal vez nunca lo sepamos.**

Dumbledore ya sospechaba la respuesta en el momento en el que habló con McGonagall y ahora ya estaba seguro de ella pero no quiso contarla. Los alumnos suspiraron decepcionados.

**La profesora McGonagall sacó un pañuelo con puntilla y se lo pasó por los ojos, por detrás de las gafas. Dumbledore resopló mientras sacaba un reloj de oro del bolsillo y lo examinaba. Era un reloj muy raro. Tenía doce manecillas y ningún número; pequeños planetas se movían por el perímetro del círculo. Pero para Dumbledore debía de tener sentido, porque lo guardó y dijo:**

—**Hagrid se retrasa. Imagino que fue él quien le dijo que yo estaría aquí, ¿no?**

—¿Hagrid? —preguntaron algunos.

—Él fue quien me llevo a casa de mis tíos —dijo Harry secamente.

—Ah.

—**Sí —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Y yo me imagino que usted no me va a decir por qué, entre tantos lugares, tenía que venir precisamente aquí.**

—Ya lo ha dicho Harry, para llevarle a casa de sus tíos —dijo Neville.

—Lo sé, señor Longbottom, eso pasó hace más de 14 años —replicó McGonagall de manera severa. Muchos rieron mientras Neville bajaba la cabeza, avergonzado.

—**He venido a entregar a Harry a su tía y su tío. Son la única familia que le queda ahora.**

—**¿Quiere decir...? ¡No puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí! —gritó la profesora, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando al número 4**

—¡Son irritantes! —gritaron muchos en el gran comedor. Harry sonrió pensando que eran mucho más que irritantes.

—**. Dumbledore... no puede. Los he estado observando todo el día. No podría encontrar a gente más distinta de nosotros. Y ese hijo que tienen... Lo vi dando patadas a su madre mientras subían por la escalera, pidiendo caramelos a gritos. ¡Harry Potter no puede vivir ahí!**

—¡Eso! —la apoyaron muchos a coro.

—¿Sabéis que eso ya ha pasado no? —ahora fue el turno de Neville de hacerse el listo y de el resto de bajar la cabeza avergonzados.

—**Es el mejor lugar para él —dijo Dumbledore con firmeza**

—¿Cómo va a ser ese el mejor lugar para él? ¡Por favor! —dijo Molly con firmeza pensando que ella habría cuidado de Harry encantada. Sirius y Lupin asintieron con la cabeza mucho más energéticamente que el resto mientras se echaban la culpa a sí mismos por dejar a Harry con gente tan despreciable.

—**. Sus tíos podrán explicárselo todo cuando sea mayor. Les escribí una carta.**

—¿Una carta? ¿Piensa explicarlo todo con una carta? —exclamó Tonks muy alterada. Dumbledore siguió leyendo.

—**¿Una carta? —repitió la profesora McGonagall, vol viendo a sentarse—. Dumbledore, ¿de verdad cree que puede explicarlo todo en una carta? ¡Esa gente jamás comprenderá a Harry! ¡Será famoso... una leyenda... no me sorprende ría que el día de hoy fuera conocido en el futuro como el día de Harry Potter! Escribirán libros sobre Harry... todos los niños del mundo conocerán su nombre.**

Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts se mostraron de acuerdo con ella ya que, ciertamente, habían crecido escuchando su nombre.

—**Exactamente —dijo Dumbledore, con mirada muy seria por encima de sus gafas—. Sería suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ¡Famoso antes de saber hablar y andar! ¡Famoso por algo que ni siquiera recuerda! ¿No se da cuenta de que será mucho mejor que crezca lejos de todo, hasta que esté preparado para asimilarlo?**

**La profesora McGonagall abrió la boca, cambió de idea, tragó y luego dijo:**

—**Sí... sí, tiene razón, por supuesto. Pero ¿cómo va a llegar el niño hasta aquí, Dumbledore? —De pronto observó la capa del profesor, como si pensara que podía tener escondido a Harry.**

Varios soltaron risitas, imaginándose la escena.

—**Hagrid lo traerá.**

—**¿Le parece... sensato... confiar a Hagrid algo tan importante como eso?**

—A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida —declaró Harry de manera solemne mientras este se ruborizaba. Dumblendore sonrió y siguió leyendo.

—**A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida—dijo Dumbledore.**

Muchos se miraron entre ellos, asombrados por la respuesta idéntica entre alumno y profesor.

—**No estoy diciendo que su corazón no esté donde debe estar —dijo a regañadientes la profesora McGonagall—. Pero no me dirá que no es descuidado. Tiene la costumbre de... **

Hagrid su removió incomodo en su asiento, él sabía que era bastante descuidado. McGonagall le pidió perdón con la mirada pero este negó con la cabeza, señal de que sabía que era cierto y que no le importaba.

**¿Qué ha sido eso?**

**Un ruido sordo rompió el silencio que los rodeaba.**

Algunos abrieron mucho los ojos, expectantes por saber que era la causa del ruido.

**Se fue haciendo más fuerte mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle, buscando alguna luz. Aumentó hasta ser un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo, y entonces una pesada moto cayó del aire y aterrizó en el camino, frente a ellos.**

—¡Toma, la mía! —saltó Sirius recordando su moto con una sonrisa.

**La moto era inmensa, pero si se la comparaba con el hombre que la conducía parecía un juguete. **

Sirius bufó de manera infantil, no le gustaba que dijeran que su moto era un juguete.

**Era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces más ancho. Se podía decir que era demasiado grande para que lo aceptaran y además, tan desaliñado... Cabello negro, largo y revuelto, y una barba que le cubría casi toda la cara. Sus manos tenían el mismo tamaño que las tapas del cubo de la basura y sus pies, calzados con botas de cuero, parecían crías de delfín. En sus enormes brazos musculosos sostenía un bulto envuelto en mantas.**

Muchas soltaron un suspiro imaginándose a un bebe removiéndose en unas mantitas.

—**Hagrid —dijo aliviado Dumbledore—. Por fin. ¿Y dónde conseguiste esa moto?**

—Se la deje —dijo Sirius orgulloso.

—**Me la han prestado; profesor Dumbledore —contestó el gigante, bajando con cuidado del vehículo mientras hablaba—. El joven Sirius Black me la dejó. Lo he traído, señor.**

Sirius volvió a asentir orgulloso de si mismo mientras Harry rodaba los ojos.

—**¿No ha habido problemas por allí?**

—**No, señor. La casa estaba casi destruida, pero lo saqué antes de que los muggles comenzaran a aparecer. **

Moody asintió, aprobando el acto de Hagrid.

**Se quedó dormido mientras volábamos sobre Bristol.**

Nuevos sonidos provenientes de las féminas, tales como "Aww". Harry no pudo evitar que su piel se tornarse de un leve rojo.

**Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall se inclinaron sobre las mantas. Entre ellas se veía un niño pequeño, profundamente dormido. Bajo una mata de pelo negro azabache, sobre la frente, pudieron ver una cicatriz con una forma curiosa, como un relámpago.**

Harry se tapó la cicatriz con la mano instintivamente, y fue una suerte pues todas las miradas se dirigían a ella.

—**¿Fue allí...? —susurró la profesora McGonagall.**

—**Sí —respondió Dumbledore—. Tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre.**

—**¿No puede hacer nada, Dumbledore?**

—**Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles. Yo tengo una en la rodilla izquierda que es un diagrama perfecto del metro de Londres.**

Muchos se removieron incómodos, no les agradaba saber eso.

**Bueno, déjalo aquí, Hagrid, es mejor que terminemos con esto.**

**Dumbledore se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley**

—**¿Puedo... puedo despedirme de él, señor? —preguntó Hagrid.**

Harry sonrió, el adoraba a Hagrid y le gustaba saber que el también sentía algo parecido.

**Inclinó la gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Harry y le dio un beso, raspándolo con la barba. Entonces, súbitamente, Hagrid dejó escapar un aullido, como si fuera un perro herido.**

—**¡Shhh! —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. ¡Vas a despertar a los muggles!**

—**Lo... siento —lloriqueó Hagrid, y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo—. Pero no puedo soportarlo... Lily y James muertos... y el pobrecito Harry tendrá que vivir con muggles...**

Muchos bajaron la cabeza. Remus y Sirius se castigaban a sí mismos haber dejado que Peter les traicionara y por dejar a Harry viviendo con esos muggles.

—**Sí, sí, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hagrid, o van a descubrirnos —susurró la profesora McGonagall, dando una palmada en un brazo de Hagrid, mientras Dumbledore pasaba sobre la verja del jardín e iba hasta la puerta que había enfrente. Dejó suavemente a Harry en el umbral, sacó la carta de su capa, la escondió entre las mantas del niño y luego volvió con los otros dos. Durante un largo minuto los tres contemplaron el pequeño bulto. Los hombros de Hagrid se estremecieron. La profesora McGonagall parpadeó furiosa mente. La luz titilante que los ojos de Dumbledore irradiaban habitualmente parecía haberlos abandonado.**

—**Bueno —dijo finalmente Dumbledore—, ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones.**

Harry se sintió repentinamente mal; sus padres acababan de morir, le acababan de confinar a una vida de infierno y ahora ellos se iban a celebrar.

—**Ajá —respondió Hagrid con voz ronca—. Voy a devolver la moto a Sirius. Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore.**

**Hagrid se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la moto y le dio una patada a la palanca para poner el motor en marcha. Con un estrépito se elevó en el aire y desapareció en la noche.**

—**Nos veremos pronto, espero, profesora McGonagall —dijo Dumbledore, saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz por toda respuesta.**

**Dumbledore se volvió y se marchó calle abajo. Se detuvo en la esquina y levantó el Apagador de plata. Lo hizo funcionar una vez y todas las luces de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive se iluminó con un resplandor anaranjado, y pudo ver a un gato atigrado que se escabullía por una esquina, en el otro extremo de la calle. También pudo ver el bulto de mantas de las escaleras de la casa número 4.**

—**Buena suerte, Harry —murmuró. Dio media vuelta y, con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció.**

—La necesité, pero nunca la tuve —murmuró Harry dejando salir un pequeño suspiro, nadie le escuchó.

**Una brisa agitó los pulcros setos de Privet Drive. La calle permanecía silenciosa bajo un cielo de color tinta. Aquél era el último lugar donde uno esperaría que ocurrieran cosas asombrosas. Harry Potter se dio la vuelta entre las mantas, sin despertarse. Una mano pequeña se cerró sobre la carta y siguió durmiendo,**

Los que no dejaron salir un ruidito para demostrar que les parecía adorable se limitaron a sonreír, imaginándose la escena.

**sin saber que era famoso, sin saber que en unas pocas horas le haría despertar el grito de la señora Dursley, cuando abriera la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche. Ni que iba a pasar las próximas semanas pinchado y pellizcado por su primo Dudley...**

Sirius gruñó, él no iba a permitir que tratasen mal a su ahijado. Por desgracia para él, eso había pasado hace muchos años.

**No podía saber tampoco que, en aquel mismo momento, las personas que se reunían en secreto por todo el país estaban levantando sus copas y diciendo, con voces quedas: «¡Por Harry Potter... el niño que vivió!».**

—Aquí acaba el capítulo ¿Quién desea leer el siguiente? —preguntó Dumbledore, cuyos ojos aún no habían recuperado del todo ese brillo que tenían habitualmente. La profesora McGonagall estaba a punto de ponerse en pie para ofrecerse a leer el siguiente pero alguien fue más rápido.

—Yo lo haré, profesor —se ofreció Hermione y sin esperar confirmación camino hasta el director y cogió el libro—. **El vidrio que se desvaneció.**

* * *

**Gracias a todos los que han agregado esta historia a favoritos o han dejado un review ^^ El encontrar uno, aun que simplemente ponga "Me ha gustado" o "Espero el siguiente" es lo que hace que escribir un fic merezca la pena.**

**Mañana el siguiente :3**


	3. El vidrio que se desvaneció

**¡Hola de nuevo! Gracias por los reviews, no sabéis lo felices que me hacen :3**

**Gracias a un review anónimo quiero aclarar una cosa: Si, subiré uno por día. Si por cualquier razón un día no voy a poder subirlo os avisaré y, si por cualquier otra razón no puedo avisar el siguiente día subiré 2 en vez de 1 :D**

**Otro me ha dicho que suba 2 por día xDD Lo siento pero yo también tengo cosas que hacer a parte de escribir :c**

**También**** me sugirieron que suba el fic a un blog, cosa que haré, en el cap de mañana os daré el nombre del blog, aun y todo seguiré subiendo el fic aquí también.**

**Tanto los personajes como todos los parrafos que estén en negrita pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

_—Yo lo haré, profesor —se ofreció Hermione y sin esperar confirmación camino hasta su director y cogió el libro—. **El vidrio que se desvaneció.**_

Harry sonrió sin pensarlo recordando lo que paso pero luego se estremeció, esa vez en el zoo había hablado parsel ¿Sabría Sirius que él hablaba parsel? ¿Qué diría cuando lo supiera?

—¿El vidrio que se desvaneció? —preguntó un joven de Hufflepuff sin entender a qué se refería.

—Se refiere a un caso de magia accidental, digo yo —dijo Sirius de manera casual, el alumno sintió un escalofrió. Era muy raro para el que Sirius Black le dijera algo así que asintió de manera nerviosa y dejo el asunto. Hermione empezó a leer.

**Habían pasado aproximadamente diez años desde el día en que los Dursley se despertaron y encontraron a su sobrino en la puerta de entrada, pero Privet Drive no había cambiado en absoluto. **

—Y no cambiará nunca —gruñó Harry.

**El sol se elevaba en los mismos jardincitos, iluminaba el número 4 de latón sobre la puerta de los Dursley y avanzaba en su salón, que era casi exactamente el mismo que aquél donde el señor Dursley había oído las ominosas noticias sobre las lechuzas, una noche de hacía diez años. Sólo las fotos de la repisa de la chimenea eran testimonio del tiempo que había pasado. Diez años antes, había una gran cantidad de retratos de lo que parecía una gran pelota rosada con gorros de diferentes colores, pero Dudley Dursley ya no era un niño pequeño, y en aquel momento las fotos mostraban a un chico grande y rubio montando su primera bicicleta, en un tiovivo en la feria, jugando con su padre en el ordenador, besado y abrazado por su madre... La habitación no ofrecía señales de que allí viviera otro niño.**

—¿Harry? —le preguntó Ron buscando una explicación, todos le miraban expectantes. Harry le hizo un gesto a Hermione para que siguiera leyendo, él no quería dar ninguna explicación a nada.

**Sin embargo, Harry Potter estaba todavía allí, durmiendo en aquel momento, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Su tía Petunia se había despertado y su voz chillona era el primer ruido del día.**

—**¡Arriba! ¡A levantarse! ¡Ahora!**

—¡No le grites así a mi ahijado! —ladró Sirius cabreado.

—¿Pero esa quien se cree que es? —se quejó Ginny mientras muchos bufaban.

**Harry se despertó con un sobresalto. Su tía llamó otra vez a la puerta.**

—**¡Arriba! —chilló de nuevo. Harry oyó sus pasos en dirección a la cocina, y después el roce de la sartén contra el fogón. El niño se dio la vuelta y trató de recordar el sueño que había tenido. Había sido bonito. Había una moto que volaba.**

—¡Soñaste con mi moto! —exclamó Sirius emocionado.

—Y más de una vez —le confesó Harry a su padrino.

**Tenía la curiosa sensación de que había soñado lo mismo anteriormente.**

Harry asintió en silencio, efectivamente, lo había hecho.

**Su tía volvió a la puerta.**

—**¿Ya estás levantado? —quiso saber.**

—**Casi —respondió Harry**

—**Bueno, date prisa, quiero que vigiles el beicon. Y no te atrevas a dejar que se queme. **

—¿Te hacían cocinar? —le preguntó Ron sorprendido, muchos le miraron con un semblante parecido en la cara.

—Pero como se les ocurre ¡Es un niño! ¡Puede quemarse! —exclamó Molly enfadada.

**Quiero que todo sea perfecto el día del cumpleaños de Duddy.**

Harry gimió.

**Harry gimió.**

—**¿Qué has dicho? —gritó con ira desde el otro lado de la puerta.**

—**Nada, nada...**

**El cumpleaños de Dudley... ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo? Harry se levantó lentamente y comenzó a buscar sus calcetines. Encontró un par debajo de la cama y, después de sacar una araña de uno, se los puso. **

—¿Araña? ¿Has dicho una araña? —le preguntó Ron asustado, este tenía una rara fobia con las arañas.

**Harry estaba acostumbrado a las arañas,**

—¿Cómo vas a estar acostumbrado a las arañas? —insistió Ron sin creerse lo que escuchaba. Harry lo ignoró y Hermione se dispuso a seguir leyendo.

**porque...**

Y dejó de leer. Levantó la vista del libro y la dirigió a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos, seguido de eso nuevamente al libro y de nuevo a Harry.

—No —dijo únicamente mientras todos la miraban sin entender—. No. Dime que no es así, Harry, dime que no dormías ahí.

Más que una petición parecía una orden, fuese lo que fuese Hermione no quería admitir que fuese cierto. Harry, intuyendo a que se refería bajó la mirada.

—¿Hermione...? —preguntó Ron asustado. Hermione volvió a leer llena de furia.

**Harry estaba acostumbrado a las arañas, porque la alacena que había debajo de las esca leras estaba llena de ellas, y allí era donde dormía.**

Y se desató el caos.

—¡¿Qué, que?! —gritó Draco Malfoy sin poder contenerse, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de escuchar ¿El arrogante, estúpido y famoso Harry Potter durmiendo en una alacena? No podía ser verdad. Miró a Hermione de una manera que parecía que le estaba suplicando que dijera que se lo acababa de inventar. Segundos después se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y observó a su alrededor, por suerte para él, Malfoy no había sido el único en gritar y nadie se había dado cuenta de que lo había hecho. Su reputación estaba a salvo.

La mayoría de los alumnos gritaron, pero nadie como sus amigos, que miraban a Harry buscando una explicación. Ron sentía tanta furia que casi le da un puñetazo a la víctima por no habérselo contado. Ginny lo miraba sin poder creérselo del todo. Hermione no sabía si reír, llorar o gritar por lo loco que sonaba todo esto. Cho lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Lupin, como era costumbre en él, redirigió toda la furia que sentía hacia sí mismo, echándose la culpa de todo. Molly lanzo un agudo chillido, su pequeño Harry durmiendo en una alacena... Fudge miró a Dumbledore con furia, echándole la culpa del trato de Harry a el ya que él lo había llevado con ellos. Hagrid sentía tanta furia que se sentía capaz de lanzar volando la enorme mesa donde tenía apoyadas las manos. Y Umbridge sonreía con suficiencia, como si estuviera entendiendo de donde había salido ese carácter en Potter de llamar la atención y todo eso sobre inventar el regreso del innombrable.

Snape tenía los ojos muy muy abiertos. A él su familia lo había tratado fatal y siempre había sentido autocompasión por el mismo. Pero Potter... ¡En una alacena! ¡Por Merlin! Pero no podía sentir compasión por él, no podía permitírselo. No. Harry Potter era igual de arrogante que su padre y podía sentir afecto por el.

Pero sin duda, el que creó mayor revuelo fue Sirius.

—¡¿Cómo?! ¡El hijo de James Potter y Lily Evans durmiendo en una alacena! ¡Mi ahijado! ¡En una alacena! —exclamó Sirius sintiéndose ultrajado. Miró a su ahijado buscando una explicación por su parte pero este no levantó la vista del suelo. Sirius volvió a gruñir, una corriente de furia recorrió su cuerpo. Necesitaba descargarse—. ¡Dumbledore! ¡Tú has permitido esto!

Dumbledore se puso de pie y bajó la cabeza. Asumía la culpa pero sabía que, a pesar de esos tratos, la estancia en esa casa era esencial para su seguridad.

—¿Harry? —preguntó con una voz poco mayor a un susurro—. ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

Harry tenía la vista clavada en el suelo. Esperaba, deseaba ¡Suplicaba! que la tierra se lo tragase.

—Oh no, Dumbledore. ¡Ni se te ocurra echarle la culpa a Harry! —dijo SIRIUS muy SERIOUS (xD) y estaba a punto de volver a gritar cuando alguien lo agarró del brazo.

—Déjalo Sirius, todo esto ya ha pasado —le susurró Harry con la voz muy baja. Sirius entendió que Harry no quería llamar más la atención y por él y solo por él, se aguantó las ganas de gritar. A cambió soltó un potente gruñido que hico que muchos se estremecieran.

—No estaba culpándole de nada, Sirius —aclaró Dumbledore antes de volver a dirigirse a Harry—. Harry, si me lo hubieras dicho habría hablado con ellos y les habría hecho entrar en razón.

—Déjalo, ya no importa, me han dado la segunda habitación de Dudley —dijo Harry, pero fue un mal paso pues esa respuesta empeoró la situación. Todos habían vuelto a abrir los ojos, incrédulos.

—¡Tenían una segunda habitación! —gritó para sorpresa de todos Lupin, quien destacaba por mantener la calma—. ¡Tenían una segunda habitación y le hacían dormir en una alacena!

—Harry... ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste nada? —le preguntó Hermione con voz muy suave, Harry desvió su mirada pero fue otra mala elección pues al desviarla se encontró con la de Ron y este no tenía ninguna pinta de usar una voz suave. Pero Ron no dijo nada, apretó sus puños con mucha fuerza durante unos segundos y luego, tanto para su sorpresa como para la del resto, le dio un fuerte abrazo. Muchos se relajaron después de eso, incluido Harry.

—Te apoyamos tío, siempre estaremos aquí para escuchar todos tus problemas, recuérdalo —le dijo Ron en un susurro. Harry vio a Hermione asintiendo levemente con la cabeza, adivinando lo que Ronald le había dicho y confirmando que ella también lo apoyaba. Harry le sonrió a su amiga y palmeo la espalda de su amigo. Un tiempo después todos se habían colocado en sus sitios, nuevamente listos para continuar con la lectura.

**Cuando estuvo vestido salió al recibidor y entró en la cocina. La mesa estaba casi cubierta por los regalos de cumpleaños de Dudley. Parecía que éste había conseguido el ordenador nuevo que quería, por no mencionar el segundo televisor y la bicicleta de carreras.**

—¡Malditó niño mimado! —gritó Ginny aun intranquila por el hecho de que Harry hubiese dormido en una alacena.

**La razón exacta por la que Dudley podía querer una bicicleta era un misterio para Harry, ya que Dudley estaba muy gordo y aborrecía el ejercicio, excepto si conllevaba pegar a alguien, por supuesto. El saco de boxeo favorito de Dudley era Harry,**

Los gruñidos sonaban por todas partes de la sala.

—¡Que no se le ocurra tocarle un pelo a mi ahijado! —bramó Sirius alzando la varita, sintiendo la impotencia en su cuerpo.

**pero no podía atraparlo muy a menudo. Aunque no lo parecía, Harry era muy rápido.**

Muchos Griffindor asintieron, orgullosos de su jugador estrella en Quidditch.

**Tal vez tenía algo que ver con eso de vivir en una oscura alacena, pero Harry había sido siempre flaco y muy bajo para su edad. **

—Oh, no te preocupes por eso. A los Potter siempre les cuesta dar el estirón —le confesó Lupin con una sonrisa recordando a James de pequeño.

**Además, parecía más pequeño y enjuto de lo que real mente era, porque toda la ropa que llevaba eran prendas viejas de Dudley, y su primo era cuatro veces más grande que él. **

—¡Ni si quiera le compraban ropa! —gritó Malfoy poniéndose de pie con los ojos muy abiertos. Todos se giraron hacia él, incrédulos por su comportamiento. Harry le miró extrañado. Un segundo después el rubio se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer así que intento encubrirse —. Por eso te llevas bien con los Weasley ¿Eh, Potter?

Muchos gruñeron pero una Slytherin sonrió, viendo que Malfoy no pensaba eso de verdad y solo intentaba mantener su reputación. Esa chica, llamada Astoria Greengrass, siempre había detestado a Malfoy por su comportamiento pero de vez en cuando veía en el reacciones como esa y le gustaba pensar que detrás de esa mascara fría que despreciaba todo a su alrededor estaba el verdadero Malfoy, quien era una persona mucha mejor.

**Harry tenía un rostro delgado, rodillas huesudas, pelo negro y ojos de color verde brillante. **

Snape no pudo evitar bañarse en el recuerdo de los lindos ojos de Lily, esos ojos que, ciertamente, ese Potter había heredado.

**Llevaba gafas redondas siempre pegadas con cinta adhesiva, consecuencia de todas las veces que Dudley le había pegado en la nariz. **

Muchos gruñidos resonaron en la sala pero el de Sirius y el de Ron lo hicieron con mucha más fuerza que los de los demás.

**La única cosa que a Harry le gustaba de su apariencia era aquella pequeña cicatriz en la frente, con la forma de un relámpago.**

—¿Te gustaba tu cicatriz? ¡Pero si la odias! —le preguntó Ron extrañado. Harry se encogió de hombros.

—En ese momento no sabía su verdadera procedencia.

—Hum... ¿Harry? Tú sabías que era un mago ¿No? —le preguntó Seamus. Harry negó con la cabeza levemente.

—¡Esto es un escándalo! ¡Harry Potter no sabía que era un mago! ¡Es imperdonable! —gritó para sorpresa de todos, Fudge. Todos gruñeron de acuerdo, realmente molestos ¡Por Merín! ¡Harry Potter no sabía que era un mago!

**La tenía desde que podía acordarse, y lo primero que recordaba haber preguntado a su tía Petunia era cómo se la había hecho.**

—**En el accidente de coche donde tus padres murieron —había dicho—. Y no hagas preguntas.**

—¡Lily y James muertos en un accidente de coche! ¡Pero como se atreve! —bramó Sirius apretando sus puños con tanta fuerza que se hacía daño.

—Esto es increíble —se quejó Minerva McGonagall.

**«No hagas preguntas»: ésa era la primera regla que se debía observar si se quería vivir una vida tranquila con los Dursley.**

Muchos gruñeron. Un niño necesita respuestas.

**Tío Vernon entró a la cocina cuando Harry estaba dando la vuelta al tocino.**

—**¡Péinate! —bramó como saludo matinal.**

—No va a funcionar —dijo Lupin con una sonrisa. Muchos se giraron hacia el extrañados.

—Oh ¡Vamos! ¡Es una de las maldiciones de los Potter! —dijo Sirius.

—¿Maldiciones de los Potter? —inquirió Harry.

—Sí, ya sabes; Todo Potter varón será idéntico a su padre pero con los ojos de su madre, tendrá el cabello indomable y acabará con una pelirroja —explicó Sirius con una sonrisa burlona y vio el desconcierto en la mirada de su ahijado—. Todos los Potter antes que tú han acabado con una pelirroja y, viendo tu apariencia y tu pelo, no creo que vayas a romper la última maldición.

La mente de Harry trabajó a toda velocidad ¿Una pelirroja? Hizo un rápido recuento de todas las que conocía pero ninguna le llamaba la atención. Bueno, había una, Ginny se había vuelto muy agradable este año, ahora que podía hablarle sin tartamudear... Pero no, estaba totalmente descartada ¡Era la hermana de su mejor amigo! ¡Por Merlin!

—No sería la primera maldición que consigo evitar —dijo Harry, burlón. Ginny, que acababa de sumirse en una linda fantasía volvió a la realidad con ese comentario. Ciertamente Harry no sentiría nada por ella. El mismo acababa de decirlo ahora. Era imposible.

Entonces apareció en el aire un pequeño trozo de papel que, balanceándose lentamente, fue a parar a las manos de Hermione. Esta, con una sonrisa, leyó lo que ponía en voz alta.

—_**No podrás evitarla, Potter, ni se te ocurra pensarlo.**_

Harry abrió mucho los ojos ¿La abría mandado uno de los jóvenes que había venido del futuro o habría sido alguien más? Harry no sabía porque pero las palabras y la estructura de esa frase le era extrañamente familiar. Si Ginny hubiese leído la nota habría reconocido su letra en ella al instante, pero como no lo hizo lo único que podía hacer era rezar por qué esa nota estuviera en lo cierto.

Sirius y Remus sonreían con suficiencia, al igual que Hermione, en cuya privilegiada mente se había formado una fantasía sobre su "hermano" y su amiga pelirroja.

**Una vez por semana, tío Vernon miraba por encima de su periódico y gritaba que Harry necesitaba un corte de pelo. A Harry le habían cortado más veces el pelo que al resto de los niños de su clase todos juntos, pero no servía para nada, pues su pelo seguía creciendo de aquella manera, por todos lados.**

—Como debe ser, James estaría orgulloso —dijo Sirius sonriendo.

**Harry estaba friendo los huevos cuando Dudley llegó a la cocina con su madre. Dudley se parecía mucho a tío Vernon. Tenía una cara grande y rosada, poco cuello, ojos pequeños de un tono azul acuoso, y abundante pelo rubio que cubría su cabeza gorda. Tía Petunia decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un angelito. **

Todos bufaron, por la descripción se imaginaban a un niño fofo y su madre decía que parecía un angelito...

**Harry decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un cerdo con peluca.**

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, Harry notó que McGonagall hizo un extraño sonido, como si estuviese disimulando una carcajada.

—Buena ese Harry —le dijo Fred mientras se reía y le palmeaba la espalda.

—¿Un mono con peluca? Es genial —le confesó George riendo también. Ron se mostró de acuerdo con su hermano mientras reía.

—Y yo que siempre pensé que no tenías sentido del humor... ¡No te guardes esas cosas! Deberías gritarlas, para que todos nos riamos —le aconsejó Fred.

Poco después las risas cesaron y Hermione siguió leyendo.

**Harry puso sobre la mesa los platos con huevos y beicon, lo que era difícil porque había poco espacio. Entretanto, Dudley contaba sus regalos. Su cara se ensombreció.**

—**Treinta y seis —dijo, mirando a su madre y a su padre—. Dos menos que el año pasado.**

—¿Teinta y seis? —preguntó Malfoy asombrado, ¡Ni a él le hacían tantos regalos! Y eso que reconocía que era un niño mimado.

—¡Y por si fuera poco se queja! ¡Como si no fueran más que suficientes! —exclamó Tonks.

—**Querido, no has contado el regalo de tía Marge. Mira, está debajo de este grande de mamá y papá.**

—**Muy bien, treinta y siete entonces —dijo Dudley, poniéndose rojo.**

Harry rodó los ojos, su primo era un enorme estúpido.

**Harry; que podía ver venir un gran berrinche de Dudley, comenzó a comerse el beicon lo más rápido posible, por si volcaba la mesa.**

—¿Por si volcaba la mesa? —preguntó Neville.

—Oh, sí, hace lo que sea para llamar la atención —le explicó Harry.

**Tía Petunia también sintió el peligro, porque dijo rápidamente:**

—**Y vamos a comprarte dos regalos más cuando salgamos hoy. ¿Qué te parece, pichoncito? Dos regalos más. ¿Está todo bien?**

—Y les parecerá esa la forma adecuada de criar a su hijo... —se quejó Molly.

**Dudley pensó durante un momento. Parecía un trabajo difícil para él. Por último, dijo lentamente.**

—**Entonces tendré treinta y..treinta y..**

—Oh ¡Vamos! ¿Es que ni si quiera sabe contar? —exclamó Hermione, quien había dejado de leer solo para quejarse.

—**Treinta y nueve, dulzura —dijo tía Petunia.**

Molly negó con la cabeza. Si no le dejan hacer los cálculos a él nunca aprenderá.

—**Oh —Dudley se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla y cogió el regalo más cercano—. Entonces está bien.**

—¿Esta bien? Tu primo es un asqueroso niño mimado —le dijo Dean a Harry bufando.

—Y que lo digas.

**Tío Vernon rió entre dientes.**

—**El pequeño tunante quiere que le den lo que vale, igual que su padre. ¡Bravo, Dudley! —dijo, y revolvió el pelo de su hijo.**

Todos rodaron los ojos, esa familia les exasperaba.

**En aquel momento sonó el teléfono y tía Petunia fue a cogerlo, mientras Harry y tío Vernon miraban a Dudley, que estaba desembalando la bicicleta de carreras, la filmadora, el avión con control remoto, dieciséis juegos nuevos para el ordenador y un vídeo. Estaba rompiendo el envoltorio de un reloj de oro, cuando tía Petunia volvió, enfadada y preocupada ala vez.**

—**Malas noticias, Vernon —dijo—. La señora Figg se ha fracturado una pierna. No puede cuidarlo. —Volvió la cabeza en dirección a Harry.**

**La boca de Dudley se abrió con horror, pero el corazón de Harry dio un salto. Cada año, el día del cumpleaños de Dudley, sus padres lo llevaban con un amigo a pasar el día a un parque de atracciones, a comer hamburguesas o al cine. Cada año, Harry se quedaba con la señora Figg, una anciana loca que vivía a dos manzanas. **

—¿Ni si quiera te llevaban con ellos? —se quejó Bill.

**Harry no podía soportar ir allí. Toda la casa olía a repollo y la señora Figg le hacía mirar las fotos de todos los gatos que había tenido.**

—¿Qué tienes en contra de los gatos? —le preguntó Ginny molesta, pues los gatos le gustaban mucho. Pero no esperó la respuesta pues se dio cuenta de que Umbridge había hecho la misma pregunta al mismo tiempo que ella y no pudo reprimir un "Puaj" mientras todos la miraban asombrados por la exacta similitud.

—Si hubieras tenido que soportar a esa señora por horas enseñándote siempre las mismas fotos y diciéndote siempre las mismas cosas tampoco soportarías ir allí...—se explicó Harry y a Ginny no lo quedo otra opción que admitir que seguramente fuese cierto.

—**¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó tía Petunia, mirando con ira a Harry como si él lo hubiera planeado todo. Harry sabía que debería sentir pena por la pierna de la señora Figg, pero no era fácil cuando recordaba que pasaría un año antes de tener que ver otra vez a Tibbles, Snowy, el Señor Paws o Tufty.**

—**Podemos llamar a Marge —sugirió tío Vernon.**

—**No seas tonto, Vernon, ella no aguanta al chico.**

—Tiene nombre ¿Sabes? —se quejaron Cho y Ginny al mismo tiempo. Harry se ruborizó instantáneamente pero lo que nadie notó (ni siquiera el) es que no fue Cho la unica que lo hizo sonrojarse.

**Los Dursley hablaban a menudo sobre Harry de aquella manera, como si no estuviera allí, o más bien como si pensaran que era tan tonto que no podía entenderlos, algo así como un gusano.**

—Vergüenza debería darles ¡Vergüenza! —bramó Hagrid enfadado. El pequeño profesor Flitwick se encogió en su asiento, asustado por una posible reacción violenta por parte del semi-gigante sentado a su lado.

Muchos dirigieron a Harry miradas de compasión, pero, como de costumbre, este las rechazó. No quería que nadie sintiera pena por él.

—**¿Y qué me dices de... tu amiga... cómo se llama... Yvonne?**

—**Está de vacaciones en Mallorca —respondió enfadada tía Petunia.**

—**Podéis dejarme aquí —sugirió esperanzado Harry. Podría ver lo que quisiera en la televisión, para variar, y tal vez incluso hasta jugaría con el ordenador de Dudley.**

De nuevo miradas de compasión hacia Harry.

**Tía Petunia lo miró como si se hubiera tragado un limón.**

—**¿Y volver y encontrar la casa en ruinas? —rezongó.**

—Oh vamos, ¡No va a quemar la casa! —se quejó Ron.

—**No voy a quemar la casa —dijo Harry, pero no le escucharon.**

Muchos rieron por la similitud entre ambos mientras estos chocaban sus manos sonriendo.

—Enhorabuena Ron, piensas como un yo de diez años, deberías estar orgulloso —bromeó Harry y mientras muchos reían nuevamente Ron le dio una colleja.

—**Supongo que podemos llevarlo al zoológico —dijo en voz baja tía Petunia—... y dejarlo en el coche...**

—¡No es un perro! —volvió a quejarse Ron y Sirius le gruño, el, en parte, era un perro—. Perdón...

—**El coche es nuevo, no se quedará allí solo...**

—Oh, por favor... —se quejó Charlie Weasley, ya asqueado por el trato que recibía Harry por parte de su familia.

**Dudley comenzó a llorar a gritos. En realidad no lloraba, hacía años que no lloraba de verdad, pero sabía que, si retorcía la cara y gritaba, su madre le daría cualquier cosa que quisiera.**

Muchos bufaron y los adultos negaron con la cabeza.

—**Mi pequeñito Dudley no llores, mamá no dejará que él te estropee tu día especial —exclamó, abrazándolo.**

—**¡Yo... no... quiero... que... él venga! —exclamó Dudley entre fingidos sollozos—. ¡Siempre lo estropea todo! —Le hizo una mueca burlona a Harry, desde los brazos de su madre.**

**Justo entonces, sonó el timbre de la puerta.**

—**¡Oh, Dios, ya están aquí! —dijo tía Petunia en tono desesperado y, un momento más tarde, el mejor amigo de Dudley, Piers Polkiss, entró con su madre. Piers era un chico flacucho con cara de rata. Era el que, habitualmente, sujetaba los brazos de los chicos detrás de la espalda mientras Dudley les pegaba. Dudley suspendió su fingido llanto de inmediato.**

—Y ahora va de machito... —bufó Ginny.

**Media hora más tarde, Harry, que no podía creer en su suerte, estaba sentado en la parte de atrás del coche de los Dursley, junto con Piers y Dudley, camino del zoológico por primera vez en su vida. **

Nuevamente muchos miraron a Harry con compasión. Harry vio como Luna no le miraba de esa manera, esta le dedicaba un alegre sonrisa, como demostrando que compartía su alegría por el hecho de que estuviera yendo al zoo. Harry le sonrió de vuelta, Luna era algo extraña pero era una gran persona.

**A sus tíos no se les había ocurrido una idea mejor, pero antes de salir tío Vernon se llevó aparte a Harry.**

—**Te lo advierto —dijo, acercando su rostro grande y rojo al de Harry—. Te estoy avisando ahora, chico: cualquier cosa rara, lo que sea, y te quedarás en la alacena hasta la Navidad.**

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —gritaron muchos. Harry rodó los ojos ¿Tanto les costaba darse cuenta de que eso pasó hace cinco años? A pesar de todo le alegró ver cuanta gente le defendía.

—**No voy a hacer nada —dijo Harry—. De verdad...**

**Pero tío Vernon no le creía. Nadie lo hacía.**

Muchos bufaron. Harry rodó los ojos nuevamente, muchos de esta escuela lo acusaban de mentiroso hasta hace unas horas.

**El problema era que, a menudo, ocurrían cosas extrañas cerca de Harry y no conseguía nada con decir a los Dursley que él no las causaba.**

—Magia accidental —aclaró Hermione antes de seguir leyendo, aunque no era necesario pues todos lo sabían.

**En una ocasión, tía Petunia, cansada de que Harry volviera de la peluquería como si no hubiera ido, cogió unas tijeras de la cocina y le cortó el pelo casi al rape, exceptuando el flequillo, que le dejó «para ocultar la horrible cicatriz». Dudley se rió como un tonto, burlándose de Harry, que pasó la noche sin dormir imaginando lo que pasaría en el colegio al día siguiente, donde ya se reían de su ropa holgada y sus gafas remendadas. **

Nuevamente tanto gruñidos como miradas de compasión.

**Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, descubrió al levantarse que su pelo estaba exactamente igual que antes de que su tía lo cortara. Como castigo, lo encerraron en la alacena durante una semana, aunque intentó decirles que no podía explicar cómo le había crecido tan deprisa el pelo.**

—¡Le castigan por algo que no puede controlar! ¡Si un mago reprime su magia puede ser terrible! —exclamó la profesora McGonagall alterada. Albus Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, él lo sabía bien.

**Otra vez, tía Petunia había tratado de meterlo dentro de un repugnante jersey viejo de Dudley (marrón, con manchas anaranjadas). Cuanto más intentaba pasárselo por la cabeza, más pequeña se volvía la prenda, hasta que finalmente le habría sentado como un guante a una muñeca, pero no a Harry. Tía Petunia creyó que debía de haberse encogido al lavarlo y, para su gran alivio, Harry no fue castigado.**

—Te libraste —le dijo Fred con una sonrisa.

**Por otra parte, había tenido un problema terrible cuan do lo encontraron en el techo de la cocina del colegio. El grupo de Dudley lo perseguía como de costumbre cuando, tanto para sorpresa de Harry como de los demás, se encontró sentado en la chimenea. **

—¿Qué? —exclamaron muchos asombrados.

—Harry, ¿Apareciste allí o te elevaste? —le preguntó Lupin con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Yo... No me acuerdo —mintió Harry. En un primer momento pensó que había salido volando pero no tenía ningún recuerdo sobre eso, él estaba seguro, había aparecido allí. Pero por la reacción de todos pensó que eso no era algo normal así que permaneció callado, pero algo le decía que a Dumbledore no le había mentido, sus ojos brillaban con la intensidad de quien sabe la verdad.

**Los Dursley recibieron una carta amenazadora de la directora del colegio, diciéndoles que Harry andaba trepando por los techos del colegio. Pero lo único que trataba de hacer (como le gritó a tío Vernon a través de la puerta cerrada de la alacena) fue saltar los grandes cubos que estaban detrás de la puerta de la cocina. Harry suponía que el viento lo había levantado en medio de su salto.**

Todos rieron ante la ingenuidad de Harry.

—¡Oh, vamos, tenía diez años! —se intentó excusar este pero las risas no cesaron hasta tiempo después.

**Pero aquel día nada iba a salir mal. Incluso estaba bien pasar el día con Dudley y Piers si eso significaba no tener que estar en el colegio, en su alacena, o en el salón de la señora Figg, con su olor a repollo.**

**Mientras conducía, tío Vernon se quejaba a tía Petunia. Le gustaba quejarse de muchas cosas. Harry, el ayuntamiento, Harry, el banco y Harry eran algunos de sus temas favoritos. **

Sirius gruñó enseñando sus dientes ¡Si tan solo tuviera a ese tipo delante le daría una buena lección!

**Aquella mañana le tocó a los motoristas.**

—**... haciendo ruido como locos esos gamberros —dijo, mientras una moto los adelantaba.**

—**Tuve un sueño sobre una moto —dijo Harry recordando de pronto—. Estaba volando.**

—¡La mía! —dijo Sirius emocionado.

—Ya, Sirius, ya, cálmate —le tranquilizó Tonks mientras le acariciaba la cabeza como quien acaricia a un perro alterado.

**Tío Vernon casi chocó con el coche que iba delante del suyo. Se dio la vuelta en el asiento y gritó a Harry:**

—**¡LAS MOTOS NO VUELAN!**

—La mía si ¡Idiota! —exclamó Sirius. Harry ya se había cansado de recordarle que estaba gritándole a un libro así que se limitó a rodar los ojos y hacerle un gesto a Hermione para que siguiera.

**Su rostro era como...**

Y dejó de leer y comenzó a reírse ella sola, los alumnos se miraban entre sí sin comprender. Hermione lo notó y siguió leyendo.

**Su rostro era como una gigantesca remolacha con bigotes.**

El Gran Comedor se llenó de risas.

—Harry tío, ¿Cómo piensas esas cosas? —le preguntó Ron mientras reía. Fred y George reían casi tan fuerte como Luna.

—Una gigantesca remolacha... —empezó George mientras reía sujetándose la tripa.

—¡Con bigotes! —terminó Fred sin parar de reír. Entonces ambos gemelos se miraron.

—Gred...

—Forge...

—¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? —dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo—. ¡Sí!

Entonces lo gemelos volvieron a sentarse en su sitio original emocionados. Harry sonrió, suponía que les acababa de dar alguna idea para la tienda de bromas que pensaban abrir al terminar la escuela.

**Dudley y Piers se rieron disimuladamente.**

—**Ya sé que no lo hacen —dijo Harry—. Fue sólo un sueño.**

**Pero deseó no haber dicho nada. Si había algo que desagradaba a los Dursley aún más que las preguntas que Harry hacía, era que hablara de cualquier cosa que se comportara de forma indebida, no importa que fuera un sueño o un dibujo animado. Parecían pensar que podía llegar a tener ideas peligrosas.**

—¿Ideas peligrosas? —gruñó Arthur—. ¡Es un niño!

**Era un sábado muy soleado y el zoológico estaba repleto de familias. Los Dursley compraron a Dudley y a Piers unos grandes helados de chocolate en la entrada, y luego, como la sonriente señora del puesto preguntó a Harry qué quería antes de que pudieran alejarse, le compraron un polo de limón, que era más barato. **

—¡Pero serán! ¡Solo compraron el helado para no quedar mal delante de la heladera! —se quejó Molly—. Es indignante.

**Aquello tampoco estaba mal, pensó Harry, chupándolo mientras observaban a un gorila que se rascaba la cabeza y se parecía notablemente a Dudley, salvo que no era rubio.**

Una ola de pequeñas risas cubrió el comedor.

**Fue la mejor mañana que Harry había pasado en mucho tiempo. Tuvo cuidado de andar un poco alejado de los Dursley, para que Dudley y Piers, que comenzaban a aburrirse de los animales cuando se acercaba la hora de comer, no empezaran a practicar su deporte favorito, que era pegarle a él. **

—¡Que se atrevan! —dijo Sirius con la varita en la mano mientras Harry rodaba los ojos.

**Comieron en el restaurante del zoológico, y cuando Dudley tuvo una rabieta porque su bocadillo no era lo suficientemen te grande, tío Vernon le compró otro y Harry tuvo permiso para terminar el primero.**

—¿Cómo? —gritaron muchos, indignados.

—¿Qué mi ahijado tiene que esperar a que alguien no quiera terminarse su comida para poder comer? Oh, sí, tal vez acabe volviéndome un homicida al fin y al cabo —explotó Sirius sintiéndose ultrajado. No podía permitir que nadie tratase así a su ahijado.

**Más tarde, Harry pensó que debía haber sabido que aquello era demasiado bueno para durar.**

—¡Demasiado bueno! —exclamaron algunos mirando a Harry, este se limitó a encogerse de hombros. No quería dar ninguna explicación.

**Después de comer fueron a ver los reptiles. **

—¿Con que a eso te referías? ¿Eh? —le preguntó Sirius burlón—. No te gustan las serpientes, como tiene que ser.

Los leones rugieron de acuerdo con Sirius pero Harry negó con la cabeza. No tenía nada en contra de las serpientes, por lo menos cuando tenía diez años pues lo siseos enfadados que mandaron los miembros de Slytherin le hicieron darse cuenta de que si, no le agradaban las serpientes.

**Estaba oscuro y hacía frío, y había vidrieras iluminadas a lo largo de las paredes. Detrás de los vidrios, toda clase de serpientes y la gartos se arrastraban y se deslizaban por las piedras y los troncos. Dudley y Piers querían ver las gigantescas cobras venenosas y las gruesas pitones que estrujaban a los hombres. Dudley encontró rápidamente la serpiente más grande. Podía haber envuelto el coche de tío Vernon y haberlo aplastado como si fuera una lata, pero en aquel momento no parecía tener ganas. En realidad, estaba profundamente dormida.**

**Dudley permaneció con la nariz apretada contra el vidrio, contemplando el brillo de su piel.**

—**Haz que se mueva —le exigió a su padre.**

—Que educado —comentó Hermione irónicamente antes de seguir leyendo.

**Tío Vernon golpeó el vidrio, pero la serpiente no se movió.**

—**Hazlo de nuevo —ordenó Dudley.**

—Sí, definitivamente es muy educado.

**Tío Vernon golpeó con los nudillos, pero el animal siguió dormitando.**

—**Esto es aburrido —se quejó Dudley. Se alejó arrastrando los pies.**

**Harry se movió frente al vidrio y miró intensamente a la serpiente. Si él hubiera estado allí dentro, sin duda se habría muerto de aburrimiento, sin ninguna compañía, salvo la de gente estúpida golpeando el vidrio y molestando todo el día. Era peor que tener por dormitorio una alacena donde la única visitante era tía Petunia, llamando a la puerta para despertarlo: al menos, él podía recorrer el resto de la casa.**

Todos miraron tristemente a Harry, todos empezaban a comprender que había tenido que sufrir mucho. Incluso gente que antes le odiaba empezaban a cuestionarse a sí mismos después de leer todo esto.

**De pronto, la serpiente abrió sus ojillos, pequeños y brillantes como cuentas. Lenta, muy lentamente, levantó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al nivel de los de Harry.**

Los Slytherin sonrieron burlones, pensando que la serpiente le miraba de manera amenazante y que Harry se asustaría y echaría a correr.

**Guiñó un ojo.**

Todos miraban a Hermione con la boca desencajada ¿Le guiñó un ojo? ¿Una serpiente?

**Harry la miró fijamente. Luego echó rápidamente un vistazo a su alrededor, para ver si alguien lo observaba. Nadie le prestaba atención. Miró de nuevo a la serpiente y también le guiñó un ojo.**

—¿Le guiñaste un ojo a una serpiente, Potter? —le preguntó Malfoy burlón mientras algunos reían.

Harry rodó los ojos, no tenía sentido explicarle a Malfoy que tenía diez años.

**La serpiente torció la cabeza hacia tío Vernon y Dudley, y luego levantó los ojos hacia el techo. Dirigió a Harry una mirada que decía claramente:**

—**Me pasa esto constantemente.**

—¿Entendiste eso en la mirada de una serpiente? —le preguntó Ron con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Seguro que no estás loco?

Muchos rieron y Harry se sintió tentado a sacarle la lengua.

—Si Harry dice que la serpiente le dijo eso con la mirada es que lo dijo —le dijo Ginny a su hermano con los brazos cruzados, este se encogió de hombros y le hizo un gesto a Hermione para que siguiera leyendo mientras Harry le sonreía a Ginny.

—**Lo sé —murmuró Harry a través del vidrio, aunque no estaba seguro de que la serpiente pudiera oírlo—. Debe de ser realmente molesto.**

Muchos rieron, imaginándose a Harry hablando con una serpiente. Sirius incluido.

**La serpiente asintió vigorosamente.**

Todos los que no sabían que Harry hablaba parsel abrieron mucho los ojos.

—Harry ¿Hablas parsel? —le preguntó Sirius con una extraña expresión que Harry no supo definir. Harry se encogió de hombros nuevamente, no pensaba dar ninguna explicación así que se limitó a esperar a que Hermione siguiera leyendo.

—**A propósito, ¿de dónde vienes? —preguntó Harry**

**La serpiente levantó la cola hacia el pequeño cartel que había cerca del vidrio. Harry miró con curiosidad.**

**«Boa Constrictor, Brasil.»**

—**¿Era bonito aquello?**

Todos escuchaban la conversación con los ojos muy abiertos. Se les hacía tremendamente raro escuchar a Harry hablando tan naturalmente con una serpiente. Sirius aun no digería del todo que su ahijado ¡Un Potter ni más ni menos! hablase parsel.

**La boa constrictor volvió a señalar con la cola y Harry leyó: «Este espécimen fue criado en el zoológico».**

—**Oh, ya veo. ¿Entonces nunca has estado en Brasil?**

**Mientras la serpiente negaba con la cabeza, un grito ensordecedor detrás de Harry los hizo saltar.**

—**¡DUDLEY! ¡SEÑOR DURSLEY! ¡VENGAN A VER A LA SERPIENTE! ¡NO VAN A CREER LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO!**

**Dudley se acercó contoneándose, lo más rápido que pudo.**

—**Quita de en medio —dijo, golpeando a Harry en las costillas. **

—No sabes las ganas que tengo de darle una paliza a tu primo —le dijo Ron a Harry, quien sonrió.

—No eres el único.

**Cogido por sorpresa, Harry cayó al suelo de cemento. Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido que nadie supo cómo había pasado: Piers y Dudley estaban inclinados cerca del vidrio, y al instante siguiente saltaron hacia atrás aullando de terror.**

**Harry se incorporó y se quedó boquiabierto: el vidrio que cerraba el cubículo de la boa constrictor había desaparecido. **

—Wow —dijeron algunos, asombrados.

—Espera... ¿Lanzaste una boa constrictor a tu primo? —le preguntó Charlie mientras reía.

—¡Es de locos! —le dijo Bill.

**La descomunal serpiente se había desenrollado rápidamente y en aquel momento se arrastraba por el suelo. Las personas que estaban en la casa de los reptiles gritaban y corrían hacia las salidas.**

Todos reían pero Molly le lanzó a Harry una mirada severa.

—Creo que te pasaste, Harry —le confesó, Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Yo ni siquiera sabía que había pasado, yo no elegí hacer eso.

**Mientras la serpiente se deslizaba ante él, Harry habría podido jurar que una voz baja y sibilante decía:**

—**Brasil, allá voy... Gracias, amigo.**

Muchos Slytherin se estremecieron al ver a una serpiente llamando "amigo" a Potter.

—¿Creéis que haya llegado a Brasil? —preguntó una Slytherin de primero. Nadie tenía ganas de decir lo que de verdad pensaban. Era seguro que la habían atrapado.

—Sería increíble que así fuera —le dijo Harry sonriendo mientras evadía la respuesta que tenía que dar. La joven le sonrió de vuelta y Hermione continuó con la lectura antes de que la chica se diera cuenta de que esa no era una verdadera respuesta a su pregunta.

**El encargado de los reptiles se encontraba totalmente conmocionado.**

—**Pero... ¿y el vidrio? —repetía—. ¿Adónde ha ido el vidrio?**

—¡Magia... —dijeron Fred y George mientras agitaban las manos haciendo reír a muchos.

**El director del zoológico en persona preparó una taza de té fuerte y dulce para tía Petunia, mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez. Piers y Dudley no dejaban de quejarse. Por lo que Harry había visto, la serpiente no había hecho más que darles un golpe juguetón en los pies, pero cuando volvieron al asiento trasero del coche de tío Vernon, Dudley les contó que casi lo había mordido en la pierna, mientras Piers juraba que había intentado estrangularlo. **

—Exagerados —dijeron muchos.

**Pero lo peor, para Harry al menos, fue cuando Piers se calmó y pudo decir:**

—**Harry le estaba hablando. ¿Verdad, Harry?**

—¡Idiota! —exclamaron casi todos en el Gran Comedor, Harry juraría que McGonagall también lo había gritado así que sonrió a su profesora favorita.

**Tío Vernon esperó hasta que Piers se hubo marchado, antes de enfrentarse con Harry. Estaba tan enfadado que casi no podía hablar.**

—**Ve... alacena... quédate... no hay comida —pudo decir, antes de desplomarse en una silla. **

—¡¿Qué?! —fue un grito común.

—¡No puedes negarle la comida a un niño! —exclamó Hermione.

—Esto no puede seguir así, Dumbledore —le dijo Fudge totalmente serio—. ¡Durante esta lectura ya se ha visto claramente que el joven Potter sufre de un abuso infantil grave!

Harry sintió una oleada de furia incontrolable en el cuerpo. Tal vez fuera porque no respetaba al ministro lo suficiente o porque estaba increíblemente irascible pero se levantó de golpe y caminó hasta el ministro.

—¡Tiene gracia que diga eso ministro! ¡Tiene gracia que hable usted de abusos!

Fudge y el resto de personas lo miraron sin entender ¿Abusos? ¿Había el ministro abusado de alguien? Harry al ver que el ministro no entendía a que se refería le enseñó la cicatriz en su mano que tenía escrito "No debo decir mentiras". Fudge miró la cicatriz durante unos segundos con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡Tiene alguna excusa para tratar de este modo a un alumno! —le gritó el ministro a Umbridge a la cara, la cual no esperaba para nada recibir un trato así por parte del ministro. Percy, que también estaba allí, miraba la cicatriz impresionado. El resto de personas en la sala solo pudieron hacer conjeturas sobre la gravedad del asunto ya que no veían la cicatriz desde donde estaban.

—Yo... —empezó la Umbridge, dudosa—. Creí que merecía un castigo apropiado por decir que el señor tenebroso ha regresado...

—¡No se toleran los castigos físicos en Hogwarts! —exclamó McGonagall muy enojada.

—¡Y ha vuelto! ¡No he mentido!

—Umbridge, lamento decir esto, pero desde este momento no solo dejas de ser suma inquisidora o profesora de Hogwarts, sino que quedas despedida también de tu puesto en el ministerio —dijo Cornelius Fudge muy serio.

—¡Por favor ministro! Usted tampoco se quite toda la culpa —dijo Hermione indignada—. ¡Convocó un juicio penal para Harry por un simple hecho de magia en menores! ¡Se encarga de tachar a Harry y a el profesor Dumbledore de locos para negar hechos evidentes!

Todos se miraban sorprendidos. Dumbledore sonrió a Hermione y se puso de pie.

—Es un hecho, Cornelius. Pero ahora mismo eso carece de total importancia, creo que debemos leer todos los libros antes de tener alguna discusión seria. Pero, eso sí, me complace que haya absuelto a la señorita Umbridge de toda responsabilidad que tuviera para con la escuela —dijo Dumbledore con una pequeña sonrisa, Fudge asintió en silencio y, junto con Percy, se alejó de Umbridge, quien, sintiéndose tremendamente ultrajada se marchó de la sala gritando una cuantas estupideces.

El Gran Comedor estalló en aplausos, todos odiaban a Umbridge. Incluso Harry se sorprendió a su mismo al encontrarse una sonrisa en la cara. Camino hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó junto a Ron soltando un suspiro, este le palmeó la espalda. Hermione, cuando todo volvió a calmarse, continuó con la lectura.

**Tía Petunia tuvo que servirle una copa de brandy.**

**Mucho más tarde, Harry estaba acostado en su alacena oscura, deseando tener un reloj. No sabía qué hora era y no podía estar seguro de que los Dursley estuvieran dormidos. Hasta que lo estuvieran, no podía arriesgarse a ir a la cocina a buscar algo de comer.**

—¡Es indignante que un niño tenga que alimentarse a escondidas! —se quejó Molly mientras muchos asentían.

—Veo que de ahí salió tu costumbre de no respetar las reglas, señor Potter —le dijo McGonagall con una sonrisa.

Harry se levantó de su asiento para replicar.

—Se equivoca profesora, a mí no me gustan los problemas.

—Pues no creo que me equivoque si afirmó que usted ha sido el alumno que se ha visto en más problemas en la historia de Hogwarts.

—Los problemas me encuentran a mí —replicó con una sonrisa burlona. Sirius y Remus sonrieron con nostalgia ¡Cuantas veces habían escuchado a James decir esa misma línea!—. Yo quiero una vida tranquila.

Esa última frase descolocó a muchos, incluso Neville que se consideraba un buen amigo de Harry se vio sorprendido por esa afirmación.

—Pero es usted quien responde a ellos ¿Correcto?

—Hay que saber elegir entre lo que es correcto y lo que es fácil, profesora —dijo Harry antes de sentarse y sonreírle al profesor Dumbledore, demostrando que recordaba la frase que este había dicho a todo el comedor el año pasado, este le sonrió de vuelta con un brillo en los ojos.

Todos escucharon la conversación entre Harry y McGonagall con los ojos muy abiertos, totalmente impresionados. Era la primera vez que veían a su profesora dejar una discusión sin quedarse con la última palabra.

**Había vivido con los Dursley casi diez años, diez años desgraciados, hasta donde podía acordarse, desde que era un niño pequeño y sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche. **

La sala se llenó de gruñidos cuando recordaron que Harry había vivido once años de su vida pensando que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche.

**No podía recordar haber estado en el coche cuan do sus padres murieron. Algunas veces, cuando forzaba su memoria durante las largas horas en su alacena, tenía una extraña visión, un relámpago cegador dé luz verde y un dolor como el de una quemadura en su frente. **

Todos miraron a Harry entre tristes he impresionados. Harry sabía que alguien le preguntaría a ver si recordaba la maldición mortal y como no quería ni responder ni escuchar la pregunta le hizo un gesto a Hermione para que se apresurara a continuar.

**Aquello debía de ser el choque, suponía, aunque no podía imaginar de dónde procedía la luz verde. Y no podía recordar nada de sus pa dres. **

Nuevamente miradas de tristeza hacia Harry, este estaba comenzando a hartarse quería que llegase Hogwarts lo antes posible.

**Sus tíos nunca hablaban de ellos y, por supuesto, tenía prohibido hacer preguntas. Tampoco había fotos de ellos en la casa.**

—Em ¿Harry? Yo tengo muchas fotos de tus padres ¡Incluso alguna tuya con ellos! Pídemelas algún día ¿Vale? —le dijo Lupin sonriendo, Harry asintió tranquilamente pero Lupin fue capaz de apreciar la emoción que mostraron sus brillantes ojos verdes.

**Cuando era más pequeño, Harry soñaba una y otra vez que algún pariente desconocido iba a buscarlo para llevárse lo, pero eso nunca sucedió: los Dursley eran su única familia. **

Sirius y Remus bajaron la cabeza, cada uno tenía sus excusas para no haber ido a buscar a Harry pero en ese momento sentían que no eran nada más que eso, excusas. Harry intentó pedirles perdón con la mirada pero se encontró con que eran ellos los que le estaban pidiendo perdón a él por lo que sonrió contento y volvió a centrarse en la lectura.

**Pero a veces pensaba (tal vez era más bien que lo deseaba) que había personas desconocidas que se comportaban como si lo conocieran. Eran desconocidos muy extraños. Un hombrecito con un sombrero violeta lo había saludado, cuando estaba de compras con tía Petunia y Dudley Después de preguntarle con ira si conocía al hombre, tía Petunia se los había llevado de la tienda, sin comprar nada. Una mujer anciana con aspecto estrafalario, toda vestida de verde, también lo había saludado alegremente en un autobús. Un hombre calvo, con un abrigo largo, color púrpura, le había estrecha do la mano en la calle y se había alejado sin decir una palabra. **

Muchos sonrieron divertidos imaginándose a un Harry extrañado por todos esos actos. Para ellos era algo normal, es decir ¡Era Harry Potter! es normal que muchos quisieran estrecharle la mano.

**Lo más raro de toda aquella gente era la forma en que parecían desaparecer en el momento en que Harry trataba de acercarse.**

—Se aparecían —explicó Hermione antes de seguir leyendo.

—Lo sabemos, Hermione... —dijeron los cercanos a ella, esta se ruborizó y siguió leyendo.

**En el colegio, Harry no tenía amigos. Todos sabían que el grupo de Dudley odiaba a aquel extraño Harry Potter, con su ropa vieja y holgada y sus gafas rotas, y a nadie le gustaba estar en contra de la banda de Dudley.**

Muchos miraron a Harry con tristeza. Incluso Malfoy sintió algo que no estaba acostumbrado a sentir dentro de él.

—Serán... ¡Cobardes! —bramó Sirius, enojado por el comportamiento de eso idiotas del antiguo colegio de Harry.

—Aquí acaba el capítulo —dijo Hermione mientras esperaba a el siguiente lector para dejarle el libro. McGonagall se ofreció para leer esta vez y Hermione volvió a su mesa y se sentó entre Harry y Ron. McGonagall leyó el título del siguiente capítulo antes de empezar.

—**Las cartas de nadie**.

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Espero algún review con vuestras opiniones :3**

**Por cierto, una pregunta: ¿Con quien preferís a Neville? ¿Con Hannah o con Luna? Yo lo estoy dudando, y me gustaria saber a quien preferís, y si, ademas, os tomais la molestia para decir el porque todavía mejor :D**

**¡Hasta mañana! (literalmente :p)**


	4. Las cartas de nadie

**Aquí**** vengo de nuevo :3**

**Gracias por todos los reviews y los favs, en serio, me encantan .**

**Me gustaría aclarar una cosa, aun que me hace feliz que digan que soy buena "escritora" prefiero que digan que soy buen escritor, soy chico xDD pero se agradece de igual manera :p**

**Tanto los personajes como todas las palabras que estén en negrita pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

_—**Las cartas de nadie**._

—¿Las cartas de nadie? —preguntó alguien.

—¡De Hogwarts! —adivinaron muchos, emocionados.

**La fuga de la boa constrictor le acarreó a Harry el castigo más largo de su vida. **

Sirius gruñó.

**Cuando le dieron permiso para salir de su alacena ya habían comenzado las vacaciones de verano**

—¿Qué? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste ahí dentro? —le preguntó Bill muy alterado.

—No me acuerdo —mintió Harry encogiéndose de hombros, se acordaba pero si lo dijera volverían los gritos y, total, eso ya había pasado.

—¿Qué día es el cumpleaños de tu primo? —le preguntó Remus inteligentemente.

—Como si lo supiera —dijo Harry soltando un bufido, todos soltaron un suspiro, resignados, dejaron de intentar averiguar cuanto tiempo pasó castigado.

**y Dudley había roto su nueva filmadora, conseguido que su avión con control remoto se estrellara y, en la primera salida que hizo con su bicicleta de carreras, había atropellado a la anciana señora Figg cuando cruzaba Privet Drive con sus muletas.**

—¡Y seguro que ni le castigaron! —se quejó Ginny.

**Harry se alegraba de que el colegio hubiera terminado, pero no había forma de escapar de la banda de Dudley, que visitaba la casa cada día. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm y Gordon eran todos grandes y estúpidos, pero como Dudley era el más grande y el más estúpido de todos, era el jefe. **

Muchos rieron ante eso, posiblemente fuera cierto, era una jerarquía estúpida.

**Los demás se sentían muy felices de practicar el deporte favorito de Dudley: cazar a Harry**

Ahora llego el momento de los gruñidos.

**Por esa razón, Harry pasaba tanto tiempo como le resultara posible fuera de la casa, dando vueltas por ahí y pensando en el fin de las vacaciones, cuando podría existir un pequeño rayo de esperanza: en septiembre estudiaría secundaria y, por primera vez en su vida, no iría a la misma clase que su primo. Dudley tenía una plaza en el antiguo colegio de tío Vernon, Smelting. Piers Polkiss también iría allí. Harry en cambio, iría a la escuela secundaria Stonewall, de la zona. **

—¡No! ¡Irás a Hogwarts! —dijeron muchos sonriendo mientras Fred y George hacían un extraño baile cantando alguna estupidez.

**Dudley encontraba eso muy divertido.**

**—Allí, en Stonewall, meten las cabezas de la gente en el inodoro el primer día —dijo a Harry—. ¿Quieres venir arriba y ensayar?**

**—No, gracias —respondió Harry—. Los pobres inodoros nunca han tenido que soportar nada tan horrible como tu cabeza y pueden marearse. —Luego salió corriendo antes de que Dudley pudiera entender lo que le había dicho.**

El Gran Comedor se llenó de risas rápidamente. Sirius se acercó a su ahijado para chocar los cinco.

—¡Así me gusta! Tú con diez años ya tenías más sentido del humor del que llegó a tener Lunático —dijo sonriendo mientras Lupin bufaba.

—Espera... ¿Conoces a Lunático? —dijo Fred y después notó el bufido de Lupin y ahogó un grito—. ¡Tú eres Lunático! Entonces tú eres...

—¡Canuto! —exclamó George emocionado —¿Y el resto?

—Tercer libro, supongo —dijo Harry sonriendo, sabía que a los gemelos no les gustaría nada el tener que esperar para saberlo.

—¡Oh, vamos Harry! Nosotros te dimos el mapa ¿y así nos lo agradeces? — bufó Fred.

—¿Vosotros le disteis el mapa? —dije Sirius emocionándose por el recuerdo del mapa—. Gracias, a James le habría gustado que lo tuviera.

—¡Espera! ¡James es Cornamenta! —adivinó George, emocionado—. ¿Y Colagusano?

Todo el buen humor desapareció de pronto, Harry se limitó a decir "Tercer libro" antes de volver a sentarse y esperar a que continuase la lectura.

**Un día del mes de julio, tía Petunia llevó a Dudley a Londres para comprarle su uniforme de Smelting, dejando a Harry en casa de la señora Figg. Aquello no resultó tan terrible como de costumbre. La señora Figg se había fracturado la pierna al tropezar con un gato y ya no parecía tan encariñada con ellos como antes. Dejó que Harry viera la televisión y le dio un pedazo de pastel de chocolate que, por el sabor, parecía que había estado guardado desde hacía años.**

—¡Harry! —le gritaron Molly, Ginny y Hermione por su pensamiento grosero mientras Lupin, Sirius y Tonks reían por lo bajo.

**Aquella tarde, Dudley desfiló por el salón, ante la familia, con su uniforme nuevo. Los muchachos de Smelting llevaban frac rojo oscuro, pantalones de color naranja y sombrero de paja, rígido y plano. **

Muchos rieron con esa absurda imagen en mente.

**También llevaban bastones con nudos, que utilizaban para pelearse cuando los profesores no los veían. Debían de pensar que aquél era un buen entrenamiento para la vida futura. **

Los adultos del lugar negaron con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

—Esos profesores ineptos... ¡Alerta permanente! —gritó asustando a muchos, después del susto muchos rieron.

**Mientras miraba a Dudley con sus nuevos pantalones, tío Vernon dijo con voz ronca que aquél era el momento de mayor orgullo de su vida. Tía Petunia estalló en lágrimas y dijo que no podía creer que aquél fuera su pequeño Dudley, tan apuesto y crecido. **

Todos rodaron los ojos por aquel exceso de dramatismo.

**Harry no se atrevía a hablar. Creyó que se le iban a romper las costillas del esfuerzo que hacía por no reírse.**

—Estaba tremendamente ridículo, era casi imposible no reírse —aclaró mientras soltaba una pequeña risita al acordarse de aquel día.

**A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry fue a tomar el desayuno, un olor horrible inundaba toda la cocina. Parecía proceder de un gran cubo de metal que estaba en el fregadero. Se acercó a mirar. El cubo estaba lleno de lo que parecían trapos sucios flotando en agua gris.**

—Puaj —dijeron muchos, en general del sector femenino.

**—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó a tía Petunia. La mujer frunció los labios, como hacía siempre que Harry se atrevía a preguntar algo.**

**—Tu nuevo uniforme del colegio —dijo.**

—¿Qué? —gritaron muchos visiblemente enojados.

—En serio Harry ¿Cómo has sobrevivido con esa gente? —le preguntó Katie Bell. Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Ahora solo voy con ellos durante las vacaciones de verano, el resto del tiempo lo paso en Hogwarts —explicó sonriendo.

**Harry volvió a mirar en el recipiente.**

**—Oh —comentó—. No sabía que tenía que estar mojado.**

**—No seas estúpido —dijo con ira tía Petunia—. Estoy tiñendo de gris algunas cosas viejas de Dudley. Cuando termine, quedará igual que los de los demás.**

**Harry tenía serias dudas de que fuera así, pero pensó que era mejor no discutir. Se sentó a la mesa y trató de no imaginarse el aspecto que tendría en su primer día de la escuela secundaria Stonewall. Seguramente parecería que llevaba puestos pedazos de piel de un elefante viejo.**

—Tú y tus raras descripciones —le dijo Ron mientras reía.

**Dudley y tío Vernon entraron, los dos frunciendo la nariz a causa del olor del nuevo uniforme de Harry. Tío Vernon abrió, como siempre, su periódico y Dudley golpeó la mesa con su bastón del colegio, que llevaba a todas partes.**

**Todos oyeron el ruido en el buzón y las cartas que caían sobre el felpudo.**

**—Trae la correspondencia, Dudley —dijo tío Vernon, de trás de su periódico.**

—Wow, le ha mandado algo a su hijo —dijo Fred impresionado.

**—Que vaya Harry**

—Ya decía yo que era un sueño demasiado bonito —dijo George.

**—Trae las cartas, Harry.**

—No lo hagas Harry —le dijeron muchos Gryffindor. Harry sonrió.

**—Que lo haga Dudley.**

—¡Sí! —gritaron los Gryffindor.

—¡Así se hace! —le dijo Sirius.

**—Pégale con tu bastón, Dudley.**

—¡¿Cómo?! —gritaron muchos, McGonagall les ignoró y siguió leyendo, llevaban un buen rato interrumpiendo la lectura cada vez que decía cuatro palabras.

**Harry esquivó el golpe**

—¡Sí! ¡Ese es nuestro Potter! —exclamó Angelina, la capitana del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, orgullosa de su buscador mientras muchos asentían de acuerdo.

—¡Queréis dejarme leer! —bramó McGonagall haciendo que muchos se sobresaltasen y bajasen la cabeza.

**y fue a buscar la correspondencia. Había tres cartas en el felpudo: una postal de Marge, la hermana de tío Vernon, que estaba de vacaciones en la isla de Wight; un sobre color marrón, que parecía una factura, y una carta para Harry.**

—¡La carta de Hogwarts! —gritaron muchos. Fred y George iban a volver a hacer ese extraño baile pero vieron el semblante de su profesora de transformaciones y se lo pensaron mejor.

**Harry la recogió y la miró fijamente, con el corazón vibrando como una gigantesca banda elástica. Nadie, nunca, en toda su vida, le había escrito a él. ¿Quién podía ser? No tenía amigos ni otros parientes. **

Todos le miraron con lastima, incluso Malfoy que sabía que este era el momento adecuado para reírse de él se contuvo.

**Ni siquiera era socio de la biblioteca, así que nunca había recibido notas que le reclamaran la devolución de libros. Sin embargo, allí estaba, una carta dirigida a él de una manera tan clara que no había equivocación posible.**

**_Señor H. Potter_**

**_Alacena Debajo de la Escalera_**

**_Privet Drive, 4_**

**_Little Whinging_**

**_Surrey_**

**El sobre era grueso y pesado, hecho de pergamino amarillento, y la dirección estaba escrita con tinta verde esmeralda. No tenía sello.**

—¡Hogwarts! —volvieron a gritar muchos.

**Con las manos temblorosas, Harry le dio la vuelta al sobre y vio un sello de lacre púrpura con un escudo de armas: un león, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente, que rodeaban una gran letra H.**

—¡Hog...

—¡Si, Hogwarts, lo sabemos! —exclamó McGonagall antes de seguir leyendo.

**—¡Date prisa, chico! —exclamó tío Vernon desde la cocina—. ¿Qué estás haciendo, comprobando si hay cartas-bomba? —Se rio de su propio chiste.**

—Eh... —Fred tenía el ceño fruncido.

—¿Eso era un chiste? —le preguntó George a Harry.

—No puedo asegurarlo pero yo diría que él cree que sí.

**Harry volvió a la cocina, todavía contemplando su carta. Entregó a tío Vernon la postal y la factura, se sentó y lentamente comenzó a abrir el sobre amarillo.**

—Harry, tenías que haberla leído fuera de la cocina o habértela guardado para leerla luego pero estando solo —le regañó Hermione.

—Lo se Hermione, créeme que lo sé —dijo Harry suspirando.

**Tío Vernon rompió el sobre de la factura, resopló disgustado y echó una mirada a la postal.**

**—Marge está enferma —informó a tía Petunia—. Al parecer comió algo en mal estado.**

**—¡Papá! —dijo de pronto Dudley—. ¡Papá, Harry ha recibido algo!**

—Niño idiota —bufó la profesora Sprout para sorpresa de todos, pero todos se mostraron de acuerdo con ella. Astoria sonrió para sí misma cuando vio a Draco asintiendo levemente.

**Harry estaba a punto de desdoblar su carta, que estaba escrita en el mismo pergamino que el sobre, cuando tío Vernon se la arrancó de la mano.**

—¡Idiota! —maldijeron muchos. A los profesores les habría gustado recriminarles por el uso de palabras inadecuadas pero tuvieron que contenerse por el precipitado comentario anterior de Sprout.

—¡Es suya! —gritó Ginny.

**—¡Es mía! —dijo Harry; tratando de recuperarla.**

Despues de esto Ginny y Harry se miraron sonriendo por esa reacción similar que habían tenido. Harry no escuchó el pequeño bufido que sonó en la mesa de Ravenclaw por parte de Cho.

**—¿Quién te va a escribir a ti? —dijo con tono despectivo tío Vernon,**

—¡Mucha gente, idiota! —dijeron muchos, Harry se encontró a si mismo ruborizado cuando se dio cuenta de cuantas chicas habían gritado eso.

**abriendo la carta con una mano y echándole una mirada. Su rostro pasó del rojo al verde con la misma velocidad que las luces del semáforo. Y no se detuvo ahí. En segundos adquirió el blanco grisáceo de un plato de avena cocida reseca.**

**—¡Pe... Pe... Petunia! —bufó.**

Todos rodaron los ojos.

—Qué familia tan dramática ¿No creéis? —comentó Luna con esa voz soñadora que siempre utilizaba, muchos asintieron de acuerdo.

**Dudley trató de coger la carta para leerla, pero tío Vernon la mantenía muy alta, fuera de su alcance. Tía Petunia la cogió con curiosidad y leyó la primera línea. Durante un momento pareció que iba a desmayarse. Se apretó la garganta y dejó escapar un gemido.**

**—¡Vernon! ¡Oh, Dios mío... Vernon!**

—Sí, estúpidamente dramática —le comentó Malfoy a Luna y luego abrió mucho los ojos dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de mostrarse de acuerdo con "Lunática" Lovegood. Se levantó, pensando una excusa para salir del salón a calmarse—. Voy al baño un momento.

Todos se miraban entre ellos, estupefactos por la reacción del Slytherin. Draco, cuya pálida piel estaba sonrojándose levemente ardió con furia cuando paso al lado de las hermanas Greengrass y escuchó a la menor de ellas soltando una risita. La lectura no se interrumpió por su ausencia.

**Se miraron como si hubieran olvidado que Harry y Dudley todavía estaban allí. Dudley no estaba acostumbrado a que no le hicieran caso. Golpeó a su padre en la cabeza con el bastón de Smelting.**

—Será burro —gimió Molly intentando no imaginarse la reacción que tendría ella si alguno de sus hijos la pegaban.

**—Quiero leer esa carta —dijo a gritos.**

—¡Harry es quien quiere leerla! —dijo Ginny con rabia—. Es suya.

McGonagall sonrió antes de volver a leer.

**—Yo soy quien quiere leerla —dijo Harry con rabia—. Es mía.**

Harry y Ginny volvieron a mirarse sonriendo y se escuchó un pequeño gruñido desde la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Molly estaba radiante al ver como se sonreían Harry y su hija y, al igual que Hermione, fantaseaba con ellos.

Sirius, por el contrario, tenía esa sonrisa burlona en la cara que le hacía parecer diez años más joven.

—¿Sabes, Lunático? He estado contando pelirrojas y creo que estarás de acuerdo en que esta es la adecuada —Lupin sonrió a su amigo, entendiendo a que se refería y a donde se dirigía la conversación—. Una vez obtenida la candidata solo falta saber el año ¿No? ¿Apuestas? ¿Diez galeones?

Lupin asentía pensativo, diez galeones era bastante dinero, cuando algo le sobresaltó. Tonks, que había estado escuchando la conversación había agarrado el brazo de Lupin emocionada.

—¡Yo sí! —le dijo a Sirius, cuando este sonrió mostrándose de acuerdo Tonks continuó—. Harry es un auténtico miope, yo digo que en el séptimo libro.

—¡Ja! Yo confío en mi ahijado, el quinto.

Lupin, resignado, tuvo que apostar por el sexto libro, el creía como Tonks, que Harry se daría cuenta en séptimo, pero si tenía que darse cuenta antes sería en el quinto ¡Por Merlín! ¡Era imposible que fuera en sexto!

**—Fuera de aquí, los dos —graznó tío Vernon, metiendo la carta en el sobre.**

**Harry no se movió.**

**—¡QUIERO MI CARTA! —gritó.**

—Explosión Evans ¡Cuidado! —gritó Sirius agachándose y cubriéndose las manos con la cabeza.

Remus reía pero el resto les miraban extrañados.

—Tu madre solía tener reacciones como esas y Sirius siempre hacia lo mismo —le aclaró Lupin a Harry sin dejar de reír ¡Por Merlín, cuanto echaba de menos a James y a Lily!, este sonrió satisfecho por saber más sobre su madre y orgulloso por parecerse en algo a ella.

**—¡Déjame verla! —exigió Dudley**

**—¡FUERA! —gritó tío Vernon y, cogiendo a Harry y a Dudley por el cogote, los arrojó al recibidor y cerró la puerta de la cocina. Harry y Dudley iniciaron una lucha, furiosa pero callada, para ver quién espiaba por el ojo de la cerradura. Ganó Dudley, así que Harry, con las gafas colgando de una oreja, se tiró al suelo para escuchar por la rendija que había entre la puerta y el suelo.**

**—Vernon —decía tía Petunia, con voz temblorosa—, mira el sobre. ¿Cómo es posible que sepan dónde duerme él? No estarán vigilando la casa, ¿verdad?**

—¡Oh, vamos! Como si no tuviéramos nada mejor que hacer —se quejó McGonagall.

**—Vigilando, espiando... Hasta pueden estar siguiéndonos —murmuró tío Vernon, agitado.**

Arthur soltó una pequeña risa al ver que tan locos estaban esos muggles. El, en un principio, pensó que podría descubrir cosas sobre los muggles en estos libros pero por el momento lo único que había conseguido era cabrearse con los parientes muggles de Harry.

**—Pero ¿qué podemos hacer, Vernon? ¿Les contestamos? Les decimos que no queremos...**

—No cambiaría nada, el señor Potter vendría a Hogwarts de todas maneras—afirmó McGonagall antes de seguir leyendo.

**Harry pudo ver los zapatos negros brillantes de tío Vernon yendo y viniendo por la cocina.**

**—No —dijo finalmente—. No, no les haremos caso. Si no reciben una respuesta... Sí, eso es lo mejor... No haremos nada...**

**—Pero...**

**—¡No pienso tener a uno de ellos en la casa, Petunia! ¿No lo juramos cuando recibimos y destruimos aquella peligrosa tontería?**

—¡Ese tío es subnormal! ¡Harry ya es un mago, lo único que pasaría si no fuera a la escuela es que no controlaría su poder y acabaría pasando algo grave! —dijo Tonks alterada, Moody asintió sonriendo a su alumna favorita.

**Aquella noche, cuando regresó del trabajo, tío Vernon hizo algo que no había hecho nunca: visitó a Harry en su alacena.**

—Wow, Harry deberías sentirte honrado —le dijo Fred.

—Es cierto Harry ¡El increíble de tu tío te está visitando! —dijo George y muchos rieron, entonces Draco, que acababa de entrar y había recuperado su actitud burlona y arrogante habló:

—Es cierto Potter, deberías ofrecerle asiento. Oh, espera... En la alacena donde vives no hay más sitio.

—¡Cállate, Huron! —le gritó Ron mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia el buscando pelea.

Entonces el comedor se llenó de humo.

—**¡Oh, vamos, Scorpus, sabes que se lo merece**! —dijo una voz desconocida.

—**Sí, lo sé... Pero se lo quitamos cuando acabe el capítulo ¿Vale? Por muy idiota que sea sigue siendo mí... **—Y la voz desapareció sin que se pudiese escuchar el final de la frase.

Harry empezó a pensar en que significaba lo que acababa de oír pero cuando el humo desapareció todo eso dejo de importarle ¡Malfoy era un cerdo! Bueno, no un cerdo del todo pero sus manos habían desaparecido y tenía pezuñas, tenía cara de cerdo y toda su piel era rosa pero aun y todo tenía una figura humanoide y su cabello seguía igual. Todo el mundo comenzó a reírse.

—¡Es una obra de arte! —gritó Fred.

Malfoy, que miraba extrañado como todo el mundo le miraba y se reía de él, se miró las manos y descubrió las pezuñas. Quiso gritar un "¡Que!" pero le salió un "¡Oing!" y las risas aumentaron. Totalmente avergonzado y humillado salió nuevamente del comedor. En cuanto lo hizo una nota apareció en las manos de Astoria que solo ella leyó; _"Se buena con papa ¿Vale?"_ Se ruborizó completamente, intentó controlarse con pensamientos como "Es un idiota arrogante" o "Es demasiado orgulloso como para gustarme" pero en el fondo deseaba encontrar un _"Mama" _después del _"¿Vale?"_.

Las risas tardaron en cesar y en cuanto lo hicieron la lectura continúo.

**—¿Dónde está mi carta? —dijo Harry, en el momento en que tío Vernon pasaba con dificultad por la puerta—. ¿Quién me escribió?**

**—Nadie. Estaba dirigida a ti por error —dijo tío Vernon con tono cortante—. La quemé.**

**—No era un error —dijo Harry enfadado—. Estaba mi alacena en el sobre.**

**—¡SILENCIO! —gritó el tío Vernon, y unas arañas cayeron del techo. **

Sirius gruño, no le gustaba que nadie le gritara a su ahijado. Y, por supuesto, Ron se estremeció ante la mención de las arañas.

**Respiró profundamente y luego sonrió, esforzándose tanto por hacerlo que parecía sentir dolor.**

**—Ah, sí, Harry, en lo que se refiere a la alacena... Tu tía y yo estuvimos pensando... Realmente ya eres muy mayor para esto... Pensamos que estaría bien que te mudes al segundo dormitorio de Dudley**

—¡Cobardes! —saltó Remus fuera de si —¡Solo lo hacen porque creen que les están vigilando!

**—¿Por qué? —dijo Harry**

**—¡No hagas preguntas! —exclamó—. Lleva tus cosas arriba ahora mismo.**

**La casa de los Dursley tenía cuatro dormitorios: uno para tío Vernon y tía Petunia, otro para las visitas (habitual mente Marge, la hermana de Vernon), en el tercero dormía Dudley y en el último guardaba todos los juguetes y cosas que no cabían en aquél. En un solo viaje Harry trasladó todo lo que le pertenecía, desde la alacena a su nuevo dormitorio. Se sentó en la cama y miró alrededor. Allí casi todo estaba roto. La filmadora estaba sobre un carro de combate que una vez Dudley hizo andar sobre el perro del vecino, y en un rincón estaba el primer televisor de Dudley, al que dio una patada cuando dejaron de emitir su programa favorito. **

Muchos gruñeron.

**También había una gran jaula que alguna vez tuvo dentro un loro, pero Dudley lo cambió en el colegio por un rifle de aire comprimido, que en aquel momento estaba en un estante con la punta torcida, porque Dudley se había sentado encima. **

Harry rió recordando lo gordo que estaba su primo.

**El resto de las estanterías estaban llenas de libros. Era lo único que parecía que nunca había sido tocado.**

—Era de suponer —dijo Hermione suspirando.

**Desde abajo llegaba el sonido de los gritos de Dudley a su madre.**

**—No quiero que esté allí... Necesito esa habitación... Échalo...**

—¡En serio! ¡Me muero por arrancarle la cabeza! —le dijo Ron a Harry.

**Harry suspiró y se estiró en la cama. El día anterior habría dado cualquier cosa por estar en aquella habitación. Pero en aquel momento prefería volver a su alacena con la carta a estar allí sin ella.**

Todos miraron a Harry tristemente, este suspiró. Si Malfoy no estuviera ahí fuera se marchaba del Gran Comedor en este momento.

**A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, todos estaban muy callados. Dudley se hallaba en estado de conmoción. Había gritado, había pegado a su padre con el bastón de Smelting, se había puesto malo a propósito, le había dado una patada a su madre, arrojado la tortuga por el techo del invernadero,**

—Es asqueroso, no le conozco pero creo que le odio —gruñó Ginny y muchos se mostraron de acuerdo—. ¡Y ha tirado una tortuga por la ventana!

Harry sonrió tristemente por esa tortuga, seguramente esa caída había sido lo que menos le había dolido de todo lo que Dudley le había hecho.

**y seguía sin conseguir que le devolvieran su habitación. Harry estaba pensando en el día anterior, y con amargura pensó que ojalá hubiera abierto la carta en el vestíbulo. **

—Un pelín tarde para pensar en eso ¿No crees? —le dijo Ginny, burlona, Harry le saco la lengua y esta sonrió.

**Tío Vernon y tía Petunia se miraban misteriosamente.**

**Cuando llegó el correo, tío Vernon, que parecía hacer esfuerzos por ser amable con Harry, hizo que fuera Dudley. **

—¡Oh! ¡No le ha obligado a coger el correo! ¡Que amable! —dijo Hermione irónicamente mientras algunos soltaban risitas.

**Lo oyeron golpear cosas con su bastón en su camino hasta la puerta. Entonces gritó.**

**—¡Hay otra más! Señor H. Potter, El Dormitorio Más Pequeño, Privet Drive, 4...**

—Por supuesto —dijo el pequeño profesor Filtwick.

**Con un grito ahogado, tío Vernon se levantó de su asiento y corrió hacia el vestíbulo, con Harry siguiéndolo. Allí tuvo que forcejear con su hijo para quitarle la carta, lo que le resultaba difícil porque Harry le tiraba del cuello. Después de un minuto de confusa lucha, en la que todos recibieron golpes del bastón, tío Vernon se enderezó con la carta de Harry arrugada en su mano, jadeando para recuperar la respiración.**

**—Vete a tu alacena, quiero decir a tu dormitorio —dijo a Harry sin dejar de jadear—. Y Dudley.. Vete... Vete de aquí.**

**Harry paseó en círculos por su nueva habitación. Alguien sabía que se había ido de su alacena y también parecía saber que no había recibido su primera carta. ¿Eso significaría que lo intentarían de nuevo? **

—En efecto —dijo McGonagall asintiendo levemente con la cabeza antes de seguir leyendo.

**Pues la próxima vez se aseguraría de que no fallaran. Tenía un plan.**

—Oh, oh —dijo Ron y todos, completamente todos le miraron extrañados. Hermione tuvo que explicarlo.

—Sus planes siempre salen mal.

—Mis planes no son malos —dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos y poniendo morritos. Ginny sintió que se derretía al ver a Harry así pero luego negó con la cabeza, ella estaba saliendo con Michael Corner, no debería pensar en Harry.

—No, de hecho suelen ser muy buenos pero sabes que siempre aparece algo que no debería estar allí y el plan se arruina. Generalmente es por tu malísima suerte —le dijo Hermione tranquilamente mientras todos la escuchaban atónitos ¿Harry, el que consiguió entrar en el equipo de Quidditch en primero a pesar de estar prohibido tenía mala suerte?—. Suerte que no eres malo improvisando.

—¿Qué no es malo improvisando? ¿Cuantas veces habríamos muerto ya si no fuera por sus improvisaciones? —dijo Ron haciendo que Hermione sonriera, que Harry se sonrojara y que el resto de personas se estremecieran al oírlo.

—Bueno, veamos que es ahora lo que estropea tu plan —dijo Hermione sonriendo.

**El reloj despertador arreglado sonó a las seis de la mañana siguiente. Harry lo apagó rápidamente y se vistió en silencio: no debía despertar a los Dursley. Se deslizó por la escalera sin encender ninguna luz.**

Moody sonrió, adivinando el plan de Harry. Era la mejor opción para un niño de diez años encerrado en casa.

**Esperaría al cartero en la esquina de Privet Drive y recogería las cartas para el número 4 antes de que su tío pudiera encontrarlas. **

—Es un buen plan —reconoció Hermione cuya mente intentaba encontrar que era lo que iba a chafar el plan de su amigo.

**El corazón le latía aceleradamente mientras atravesaba el recibidor oscuro hacia la puerta.**

**—¡AAAUUUGGG!**

Muchos se sobresaltaron ¿Qué había pasado?

**Harry saltó en el aire. Había tropezado con algo grande y fofo que estaba en el felpudo... ¡Algo vivo!**

Los alumnos se miraban entre ellos intentando buscar una explicación.

**Las luces se encendieron y, horrorizado, Harry se dio cuenta de que aquella cosa fofa y grande era la cara de su tío. **

—Ya está, plan arruinado —afirmó Hermione sonriendo.

**Tío Vernon estaba acostado en la puerta, en un saco de dormir, evidentemente para asegurarse de que Harry no hiciera exactamente lo que intentaba hacer. Gritó a Harry durante media hora y luego le dijo que preparara una taza de té. **

—¡Tendrá morro el tío! ¿Le grita durante media hora y luego le obliga a preparle un té? —se quejó Katie.

**Harry se marchó arrastrando los pies y, cuando regresó de la cocina, el correo había llegado directamente al regazo de tío Vernon. Harry pudo ver tres cartas escritas en tinta verde.**

—Tarde amigo —le dijo Ron palmeando su espalda.

**—Quiero... —comenzó, pero tío Vernon estaba rompiendo las cartas en pedacitos ante sus ojos.**

**Aquel día, tío Vernon no fue a trabajar. Se quedó en casa y tapió el buzón.**

**—¿Te das cuenta? —explicó a tía Petunia, con la boca llena de clavos—. Si no pueden entregarlas, tendrán que dejar de hacerlo.**

Mcgongall paró de leer durante un par de segundos para negar con la cabeza.

**—No estoy segura de que esto resulte, Vernon.**

—Y no lo hará —aseguró McGonagall.

—¡Di que sí Minnie! ¡Así se habla! —dijo Sirius burlón, McGonagall rodó los ojos y continuó con la lectura.

**—Oh, la mente de esa gente funciona de manera extraña, Petunia, ellos no son como tú y yo —dijo tío Vernon, tratando de dar golpes a un clavo con el pedazo de pastel de fruta que tía Petunia le acababa de llevar.**

—Y menos mal —agradeció Harry mientras los que le habían escuchado reían.

**El viernes, no menos de doce cartas llegaron para Harry. Como no las podían echar en el buzón, las habían pasado por debajo de la puerta, por entre las rendijas, y unas pocas por la ventanita del cuarto de baño de abajo.**

Muchos sonrieron ante eso.

**Tío Vernon se quedó en casa otra vez. Después de que mar todas las cartas, salió con el martillo y los clavos para asegurar la puerta de atrás y la de delante, para que nadie pudiera salir. Mientras trabajaba, tarareaba de puntillas entre los tulipanes y se sobresaltaba con cualquier ruido.**

**El sábado, las cosas comenzaron a descontrolarse. Veinticuatro cartas para Harry entraron en la casa, escondidas entre dos docenas de huevos, que un muy desconcertado lechero entregó a tía Petunia, a través de la ventana del salón. Mientras tío Vernon llamaba a la oficina de correos y a la lechería, tratando de encontrar a alguien para quejarse, tía Petunia trituraba las cartas en la picadora.**

**—¿Se puede saber quién tiene tanto interés en comunicarse contigo? —preguntaba Dudley a Harry, con asombro.**

—¡Mucha gente! —volvieron a gritar muchos y Harry volvió a ruborizarse.

**La mañana del domingo, tío Vernon estaba sentado ante la mesa del desayuno, con aspecto de cansado y casi enfermo, pero feliz.**

**—No hay correo los domingos —les recordó alegremente, mientras ponía mermelada en su periódico—. Hoy no llegarán las malditas cartas...**

—No creas que te salvaras Dursley —dijo Hagrid sonriendo.

**Algo llegó zumbando por la chimenea de la cocina mientras él hablaba y le golpeó con fuerza en la nuca. Al momento siguiente, treinta o cuarenta cartas cayeron de la chimenea como balas. Los Dursley se agacharon, pero Harry saltó en el aire, tratando de atrapar una.**

—¡Ese es nuestro buscador! ¡Lo tiene que coger todo en el aire! —dijeron los Gryffindors entre serios y divertidos.

**—¡Fuera! ¡FUERA!**

**Tío Vernon cogió a Harry por la cintura y lo arrojó al recibidor. **

—¿Cogiste una? —le preguntó Fred.

—No lo dudes, pero se me cayó cuando me cogió por la cintura —dijo Harry y muchos sonrieron orgullosos.

**Cuando tía Petunia y Dudley salieron corriendo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, tío Vernon cerró la puerta con fuerza. Podían oír el ruido de las cartas, que seguían cayendo en la habitación, golpeando contra las paredes y el suelo.**

**—Ya está —dijo tío Vernon, tratando de hablar con calma, pero arrancándose, al mismo tiempo, parte del bigote—. Quiero que estéis aquí dentro de cinco minutos, listos para irnos. Nos vamos. Coged alguna ropa. ¡Sin discutir!**

—Se va a volver loco —dijo George sonriendo.

**Parecía tan peligroso, con la mitad de su bigote arrancado, que nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo. Diez minutos después se habían abierto camino a través de las puertas tapiadas y estaban en el coche, avanzando velozmente hacia la autopista. Dudley lloriqueaba en el asiento trasero, pues su padre le había pegado en la cabeza cuando lo pilló tratando de guardar el televisor, el vídeo y el ordenador en la bolsa.**

—Será idiota —bufaron muchos.

**Condujeron. Y siguieron avanzando. Ni siquiera tía Petunia se atrevía a preguntarle a dónde iban. De vez en cuando, tío Vernon daba la vuelta y conducía un rato en sentido contrario.**

**—Quitárnoslos de encima... perderlos de vista... —murmuraba cada vez que lo hacía.**

—No lo conseguirás —dijo Hagrid sonriendo misteriosamente y el y Harry compartieron una mirada cómplice.

**No se detuvieron en todo el día para comer o beber. Al llegar la noche Dudley aullaba. Nunca había pasado un día tan malo en su vida. Tenía hambre, se había perdido cinco programas de televisión que quería ver y nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin hacer estallar un monstruo en su juego de ordenador.**

**Tío Vernon se detuvo finalmente ante un hotel de aspecto lúgubre, en las afueras de una gran ciudad. Dudley y Harry compartieron una habitación con camas gemelas y sábanas húmedas y gastadas. Dudley roncaba, pero Harry permaneció despierto, sentado en el borde de la ventana, contemplando las luces de los coches que pasaban y deseando saber...**

**Al día siguiente, comieron para el desayuno copos de trigo, tostadas y tomates de lata. Estaban a punto de terminar, cuando la dueña del hotel se acercó a la mesa.**

**—Perdonen, ¿alguno de ustedes es el señor H. Potter? Tengo como cien de éstas en el mostrador de entrada.**

—¡Cien! —exclamaron muchos entre risas y señas de admiración.

**Extendió una carta para que pudieran leer la dirección en tinta verde:**

**_Señor H. Potter_**

**_Habitación 17_**

**_Hotel Railview_**

**_Cokeworth_**

**Harry fue a coger la carta, pero tío Vernon le pegó en la mano. La mujer los miró asombrada.**

—¡Normal! Esa no es forma de tratar a un niño —declaró Molly indignada.

**—Yo las recogeré —dijo tío Vernon, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y siguiéndola.**

**—¿No sería mejor volver a casa, querido? —sugirió tía Petunia tímidamente, unas horas más tarde, pero tío Vernon no pareció oírla. Qué era lo que buscaba exactamente, nadie lo sabía. Los llevó al centro del bosque, salió, miró alrededor, negó con la cabeza, volvió al coche y otra vez lo puso en marcha. Lo mismo sucedió en medio de un campo arado, en mitad de un puente colgante y en la parte más alta de un aparcamiento de coches.**

—Sí, ya se ha vuelto loco —dijo Fred con una sonrisa.

**—Papá se ha vuelto loco, ¿verdad? —preguntó Dudley a tía Petunia aquella tarde. Tío Vernon había aparcado en la costa, los había encerrado y había desaparecido.**

**Comenzó a llover. Gruesas gotas golpeaban el techo del coche. Dudley gimoteaba.**

**—Es lunes —dijo a su madre—. Mi programa favorito es esta noche. Quiero ir a algún lugar donde haya un televisor.**

**Lunes. Eso hizo que Harry se acordara de algo. Si era lunes (y habitualmente se podía confiar en que Dudley supiera el día de la semana, por los programas de la televisión), entonces, al día siguiente, martes, era el cumpleaños número once de Harry. **

—¡Ya falta poco para que cumplas once años, Harry! —le dijo Hermione emocionada.

—No, Hermione, tengo quince años —le recordó Harry y muchos rieron mientras Hermione se ruborizaba.

**Claro que sus cumpleaños nunca habían sido exactamente divertidos: el año anterior, por ejemplo, los Dursley le regalaron una percha y un par de calcetines viejos de tío Vernon. **

—¡Eso es más una burla que un regalo! ¡Es casi mejor que no te regalen nada! —dijo Ron sintiéndose ofendido por la burla hacia su amigo.

**Sin embargo, no se cumplían once años todos los días.**

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, tener once años en el mundo mágica era algo muy especial pues comenzaría tu educación mágica.

**Tío Vernon regresó sonriente. Llevaba un paquete largo y delgado y no contestó a tía Petunia cuando le preguntó qué había comprado.**

**—¡He encontrado el lugar perfecto! —dijo—. ¡Vamos! ¡Todos fuera!**

**Hacía mucho frío cuando bajaron del coche. Tío Vernon señalaba lo que parecía una gran roca en el mar. Y, encima de ella, se veía la más miserable choza que uno se pudiera imaginar. Una cosa era segura, allí no había televisión.**

**—¡Han anunciado tormenta para esta noche! —anunció alegremente tío Vernon, aplaudiendo—. ¡Y este caballero aceptó gentilmente alquilarnos su bote!**

**Un viejo desdentado se acercó a ellos, señalando un viejo bote que se balanceaba en el agua grisácea.**

**—Ya he conseguido algo de comida —dijo tío Vernon—. ¡Así que todos a bordo!**

**En el bote hacía un frío terrible. El mar congelado los salpicaba, la lluvia les golpeaba la cabeza y un viento gélido les azotaba el rostro. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, llegaron al peñasco, donde tío Vernon los condujo hasta la desvencijada casa.**

—Ha perdido totalmente el juicio —afirmó George sin sonreír, eso no tenía ninguna buena pinta.

**El interior era horrible: había un fuerte olor a algas, el viento se colaba por las rendijas de las paredes de madera y la chimenea estaba vacía y húmeda. Sólo había dos habitaciones.**

Muchos hicieron muecas de asco ante la imagen mental que se habían hecho de la casa.

**La comida de tío Vernon resultó ser cuatro plátanos y un paquete de patatas fritas para cada uno. **

—¡Eso no es comida! —gruñó Ron, cuyo estomago a pesar de haber desayunado hace una hora ya pedía comida nuevamente.

**Trató de encender el fuego con las bolsas vacías, pero sólo salió humo.**

**—Ahora podríamos utilizar una de esas cartas, ¿no? —dijo alegremente.**

**Estaba de muy buen humor. Era evidente que creía que nadie se iba a atrever a buscarlos allí, con una tormenta a punto de estallar. En privado, Harry estaba de acuerdo, aunque el pensamiento no lo alegraba.**

Harry le sonrió a Hagrid quien le devolvió la sonrisa cómplice, sabiendo que sí, alguien ira a buscarlo allí.

**Al caer la noche, la tormenta prometida estalló sobre ellos. La espuma de las altas olas chocaba contra las paredes de la cabaña y el feroz viento golpeaba contra los vidrios de las ventanas. Tía Petunia encontró unas pocas mantas en la otra habitación y preparó una cama para Dudley en el sofá. Ella y tío Vernon se acostaron en una cama cerca de la puerta, y Harry tuvo que contentarse con un trozo de suelo y taparse con la manta más delgada.**

—¡Te hicieron dormir en el suelo! ¡Y con la manta más delgada! —se quejó Molly.

—Espero, señor ministro, que después de todo lo que estamos leyendo cuando salga de aquí haga algo con esa familia —le dijo McGonagall con una mirada severa.

—No lo dude, no lo dude —dijo Fudge mientras asentía.

**La tormenta aumentó su ferocidad durante la noche. Harry no podía dormir. Se estremecía y daba vueltas, tratando de ponerse cómodo, con el estómago rugiendo de hambre. Los ronquidos de Dudley quedaron amortiguados por los truenos que estallaron cerca de la medianoche. El reloj luminoso de Dudley, colgando de su gorda muñeca, informó a Harry de que tendría once años en diez minutos. Esperaba acostado a que llegara la hora de su cumpleaños, pensando si los Dursley se acordarían y preguntándose dónde estaría en aquel momento el escritor de cartas.**

Todos estaban atentos para felicitar a Harry en el momento justo, sabían que ya había pasado pero querían hacerlo.

**Cinco minutos. Harry oyó algo que crujía afuera. Esperó que no fuera a caerse el techo, aunque tal vez hiciera más calor si eso ocurría. **

—¡Claro que no! —le dijo Ginny riendo, este le devolvió la sonrisa y Ginny pensó que se derretía ahí mismo, era antinatural que alguien pudiese sonreír de esa manera... Luego se castigó a si misma por seguir pensando en Harry.

**Cuatro minutos. Tal vez la casa de Privet Drive estaría tan llena de cartas, cuando regresaran, que podría robar una.**

**Tres minutos para la hora. ¿Por qué el mar chocaría con tanta fuerza contra las rocas? Y (faltaban dos minutos) ¿qué era aquel ruido tan raro? ¿Las rocas se estaban desplomando en el mar?**

Alguien, tal vez, podría haber pensado en el sentido oculto tras esos ruidos pero estaban demasiado atentos para felicitar a Harry en el momento justo como para notarlo.

**Un minuto y tendría once años. Treinta segundos... veinte... diez... nueve... tal vez despertara a Dudley, sólo para molestarlo... **

**—**¡Hazlo! —le rogaron los gemelos y Sirius.

**tres... dos... uno...**

—¡Feliz Cumpleaños! —fue un grito común, de gente de todas las casas, de gente con la que no había hablado en la vida, de gente que había llevado durante todo el curso pasado chapas de "Potter apesta", todos, en general, le felicitaron. Harry se ruborizó completamente.

**BUM.**

—¿Bum? —preguntó alguien.

**Toda la cabaña se estremeció y Harry se enderezó, mirando fijamente a la puerta. Alguien estaba fuera, llamando.**

Todos se miraron entre ellos, olvidando por completo la reciente felicitación ¿Quién había llamado? ¿Por qué McGonagall no seguía leyendo? Nadie notó la sonrisa de Hagrid la cual habría delatado totalmente que era el quien llamaba.

—Aquí acaba el capítulo —dijo McGonagall.

—Hagrid ¿Te gustaría ser el siguiente? —le ofreció amablemente Dumbledore, este sonrió y se levantó para leer el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

**¡Y aquí acaba el capitulo 4, cada vez nos acercamos mas a Hogwarts (lo estoy deseando xD)**

**Ya he creado el blog, molaría que entrarais y me dijerais que os parece: dait12fics blogspot com (Antes había puesto dat en vez de dait xD sorry)**

**Sobre el tema de Neville... Ya estoy casi convencido de ponerlo Hannah y dejar a Luna como una buena amiga pero puedo (o podéis hacerme) cambiar de opinión.**

**Recordad que decir "me ha gustado" no cuesta nada y ayuda mucho.**

**Bye~**


	5. El guardián de las llaves

**Gracias por todos los reviews, me encanta leerlos (y releerlos xD)**

**Bueno, en el capitulo anterior escribí mal el nombre del blog (ya esta corregido, gracias por el aviso Lunática :3) pero lo vuelvo a poner aquí:**

dait12fics(punto)blogspot(punto)com

**Alguien dijo que le gustaría que hiciera también de Percy Jackson, he de decir que no, desgraciadamente. Actualizar a diario toma mucho tiempo así que no creo que pudiera con dos a la vez. Podría planteármelo cuando acabe este fic pero, como podréis suponer siendo siete los libros que deben leer, eso será dentro de bastante.**

**Tanto los personajes como todas las palabras que estén en negrita y mi corazón (xD) pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Hagrid cogió el libro, carraspeó un poco y empezó a leer.

**El guardian de las llaves** —empezó con una sonrisa.

—Espera, Draco debería venir ya, ha acabado en capitulo —dijo Blaise, un Slyhterin amigo de Malfoy. En ese momento entró Draco intentando que la gente no notara la felicidad que sentía por haber recuperado su verdadero aspecto. Se sentó junto a Blaise y esperó a que la lectura comenzase.

**BUM. Llamaron otra vez. Dudley se despertó bruscamente.**

**—¿Dónde está el cañón? —preguntó estúpidamente.**

Muchos bufaron.

**Se oyó un crujido detrás de ellos y tío Vernon apareció en la habitación. Llevaba un rifle en las manos: ya sabían lo que contenía el paquete alargado que había llevado.**

—¿Un rifle? —preguntó una alumna de Hufflepuff mientras todos los que no sabían lo que era prestaban atención.

—Es un arma muggle muy peligrosa, puede resultar letal —explicó Sinistra, la profesora de estudios muggles. Muchos se estremecieron ante eso.

**—¿Quién está ahí? —gritó—. ¡Le advierto... estoy armado!**

**Hubo una pausa. Luego...**

Todos miraban el libro expectantes por el silencio que Hagrid había dejado.

**¡UN GOLPE VIOLENTO!**

Todos dieron un respingo en sus asientos por el grito de Hagrid, este sonrió satisfecho.

**La puerta fue empujada con tal fuerza que se salió de los goznes y, con un golpe sordo, cayó al suelo.**

**Un hombre gigantesco apareció en el umbral. Su rostro estaba prácticamente oculto por una larga maraña de pelo y una barba desaliñada, pero podían verse sus ojos, que brillaban como escarabajos negros bajo aquella pelambrera.**

—¡Hagrid! —dijeron muchos mientras otros reían por la descripción, y este se sonrojaba.

—La verdad es que esa descripción lo clava —le susurro Ron a Harry mientras reía.

**El gigante se abrió paso doblando la cabeza, que rozaba el techo. Se agachó, cogió la puerta y, sin esfuerzo, la volvió a poner en su lugar. El ruido de la tormenta se apagó un poco. Se volvió para mirarlos.**

**—Podríamos preparar té. No ha sido un viaje fácil... **

Muchos rieron ante la osadía del semi-gigante.

**Se desparramó en el sofá donde Dudley estaba petrificado de miedo.**

—Cobarde —dijeron muchos, la mayoría desde la mesa de Gryffindor.

**—Levántate, bola de grasa —dijo el desconocido.**

—¡Di que sí Hagrid! —dijeron los gemelos Weasley.

—¡Enséñales lo que es bueno! —le dijo Sirius emocionado porque alguien tratase a los Dursley como merecían.

**Dudley se escapó de allí y corrió a esconderse junto a su madre, que estaba agazapada detrás de tío Vernon.**

**—¡Ah! ¡Aquí está Harry! —dijo el gigante.**

**Harry levantó la vista ante el rostro feroz y peludo, y vio que los ojos negros le sonreían.**

**—La última vez que te vi eras sólo una criatura —dijo el gigante—. Te pareces mucho a tu padre, pero tienes los ojos de tu madre.**

—Esa fue la primera vez —murmuró Harry para el mismo mientras sonreía. Esa fue la primera vez que alguien le dijo que era idéntico a su padre y que tenía los ojos de su madre.

**Tío Vernon dejó escapar un curioso sonido.**

**—¡Le exijo que se vaya enseguida, señor! —dijo—. ¡Esto es allanamiento de morada!**

**—Bah, cierra la boca, Dursley, grandísimo majadero —dijo el gigante. Se estiró, arrebató el rifle a tío Vernon, lo retorció como si fuera de goma y lo arrojó a un rincón de la habitación.**

Muchos aplaudieron al guardabosques mientras muchos se relajaban ahora que el arma no era peligrosa.

**Tío Vernon hizo otro ruido extraño, como si hubieran aplastado a un ratón.**

**—De todos modos, Harry —dijo el gigante, dando la espalda a los Dursley—, te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños. Tengo algo aquí. Tal vez lo he aplastado un poco, pero tiene buen sabor.**

—Gracias Hagrid —dijeron Remus y Harry al mismo tiempo mientras Sirius le sonreía, feliz de que alguien le hiciese un regalo de verdad a su ahijado.

**Del bolsillo interior de su abrigo negro sacó una caja algo aplastada. Harry la abrió con dedos temblorosos. En el interior había un gran pastel de chocolate pegajoso, con «Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry» escrito en verde.**

**Harry miró al gigante. Iba a darle las gracias, pero las palabras se perdieron en su garganta y, en lugar de eso, dijo:**

**—¿Quién es usted?**

Muchos rieron mientras Hermione le recriminaba con la mirada.

—Yo quise agradecerle, lo has leído, es solo que la situación era muy extraña... —intentó excusarse Harry pero la mirada de Hermione no cambió.

**El gigante rió entre dientes.**

**—Es cierto, no me he presentado. Rubeus Hagrid, Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts.**

Muchos aplaudieron a su guardabosques, incluidos los profesores.

**Extendió una mano gigantesca y sacudió todo el brazo de Harry**

Los cercanos al semi-gigante sonrieron ante eso, viéndose a sí mismos reflejados en esa frase.

**—¿Qué tal ese té, entonces? —dijo, frotándose las manos—. Pero no diría que no si tienen algo más fuerte.**

—Como no —dijo Lupin mientras rodaba los ojos.

**Sus ojos se clavaron en el hogar apagado, con las bolsas de patatas fritas arrugadas, y dejó escapar una risa despectiva. Se inclinó ante la chimenea. Los demás no podían ver qué estaba haciendo, pero cuando un momento después se dio la vuelta, había un fuego encendido, que inundó de luz toda la húmeda cabaña. **

—¡Hagrid! —le recriminó el ministro—. ¡Tiene prohibido hacer magia!

—¡Y es por culpa de su incompetencia!—saltó Harry mientras muchos le miraban asombrados—. ¡Hagrid es inocente! ¡El no hizo nada y usted lo sabe!

—¿Y tú como lo sabes? —escupió Percy despectivamente, Harry iba a contestar pero Ron se le adelantó.

—En el segundo libro aparecerá de manera muy detallada, traidor —aclaró con los ojos entrecerrados.

Hagrid, antes de que el asunto empeorase siguió leyendo. Los alumnos no sabían cómo reaccionar ante tantos datos nuevos.

**Harry sintió que el calor lo cubría como si estuviera metido en un baño caliente.**

—Pobre, estarías helado —le dijo Hermione mientras le acariciaba el hombro. Ginny sonrió ante esa reacción digna de verdaderos hermanos pero había cierta Ravenclaw que confundía esta acción y bufaba molesta. También había cierto pelirrojo igual de incomodo por esta situación pero la dejó estar.

**El gigante volvió a sentarse en el sofá, que se hundió bajo su peso, y comenzó a sacar toda clase de cosas de los bolsillos de su abrigo: una cazuela de cobre, un paquete de sal chichas, un atizador, una tetera, varias tazas agrietadas y una botella de un líquido color ámbar, de la que tomó un trago antes de empezar a preparar el té. **

—Wow —dijeron muchos impresionados mientras Hagrid sonreía con orgullo.

**Muy pronto, la cabaña estaba llena del aroma de las salchichas calientes. **

—Salchicas... —dijo Ron mientras se le hacía la boca agua y Hermione soltaba un suspiro ante el comportamiento de su amigo.

**Nadie dijo una palabra mientras el gigante trabajaba, pero cuando sacó las primeras seis salchichas jugosas y calientes, Dudley comenzó a impacientarse. **

—Normal —saltó Ron inquieto.

**Tío Vernon dijo en tono cortante:**

**—No toques nada que él te dé, Dudley.**

**El gigante lanzó una risa sombría.**

**—Ese gordo pastel que es su hijo no necesita engordar más, Dursley, no se preocupe.**

El gran comedor se llenó instantáneamente de risas, aplausos y silbidos.

—¡Así se habla Hagrid! —dijo Sirius mientras aplaudía. Hagrid, agradeciendo que todo el pelo que le cubría la cara impidiese a la gente darse cuenta de lo rojo que estaba, continuó leyendo.

**Le sirvió las salchichas a Harry, el cual estaba tan hambriento que pensó que nunca había probado algo tan maravilloso, pero todavía no podía quitarle los ojos de encima al gigante. **

—A mí me pasó lo mismo cuando le vi por primera vez —le confesó Ron a Harry.

**Por último, como nadie parecía dispuesto a explicar nada, dijo:**

**—Lo siento, pero todavía sigo sin saber quién es usted.**

**El gigante tomó un sorbo de té y se secó la boca con el dorso de la mano.**

**—Llámame Hagrid —contesto—. Todos lo hacen. Y como te dije, soy el guardián de las llaves de Hogwarts. Ya lo sabrás todo sobre Hogwarts, por supuesto.**

Muchos bajaron la cabeza, sabiendo el bajo conocimiento de Harry.

**—Pues... yo no... —dijo Harry**

**Hagrid parecía impresionado.**

**—Lo lamento —dijo rápidamente Harry**

—¿Lo lamento? —exclamaron muchos alterados—. ¡Ni que fuera culpa tuya!

—Harry es un chico educado —explicó Hermione con una sonrisa mientras Snape lo ponía en duda.

**—¿Lo lamento? —preguntó Hagrid, volviéndose a mirar a los Dursley, que retrocedieron hasta quedar ocultos por las sombras—. ¡Ellos son los que tienen que disculparse! Sabía que no estabas recibiendo las cartas, pero nunca pensé que no supieras nada de Hogwarts. ¿Nunca te preguntaste dónde lo habían aprendido todo tus padres?**

**—¿El qué? —preguntó Harry**

**—¿EL QUÉ? —bramó Hagrid—. ¡Espera un segundo!**

**Se puso de pie de un salto. En su furia parecía llenar toda la habitación. Los Dursley estaban agazapados contra la pared.**

**—¿Me van a decir —rugió a los Dursley— que este muchacho, ¡este muchacho!, no sabe nada... sobre NADA?**

Todos suspiraron.

**Harry pensó que aquello iba demasiado lejos. Después de todo, había ido al colegio y sus notas no eran tan malas.**

—No se refiere a eso, Harry —dijo Hermione soltando una risita. Harry suspiró.

—Lo se Hermione, pero parece que tu aun no sabes que eso paso cuando tenía diez años.

—Once —le corrigió Ginny con una sonrisa que este le devolvió.

**—Yo sé algunas cosas —dijo—. Puedo hacer cuentas y todo eso.**

—¡Que no es eso! —saltaron muchos.

—¡Que lo sé! —saltó Harry exasperado.

**Pero Hagrid simplemente agito la mano.**

**—Me refiero a nuestro mundo Tu mundo. Mi mundo. El mundo de tus padres.**

**—¿Qué mundo?**

**Hagrid lo miró como si fuera a estallar.**

**—¡DURSLEY! —bramó.**

—¡Eso Hagrid, pártele la cara! —le animó Sirius.

**Tío Vernon, que estaba muy pálido, susurró algo que sonaba como mimblewimble. Hagrid, enfurecido, contempló a Harry.**

**—Pero tú tienes que saber algo sobre tu madre y tu padre —dijo—. Quiero decir, ellos son famosos. Tú eres famoso.**

**—¿Cómo? ¿Mi madre y mi padre... eran famosos? ¿En serio?**

**—No sabías... no sabías... —Hagrid se pasó los dedos por el pelo, clavándole una mirada de asombro—. ¿De verdad no sabes lo que ellos eran? —dijo por último.**

**De pronto, tío Vernon recuperó la voz**

**—¡Deténgase! —ordenó—. ¡Deténgase ahora mismo, señor! ¡Le prohíbo que le diga nada al muchacho!**

—Como si tu pudieras detener a Hagrid —dijo Ron sonriendo.

**Un hombre más valiente que Vernon Dursley se habría acobardado ante la mirada furiosa que le dirigió Hagrid. Cuando éste habló, temblaba de rabia.**

**—¿No se lo ha dicho? ¿No le ha hablado sobre el contenido de la carta que Dumbledore le dejó? ¡Yo estaba allí! ¡Vi que Dumbledore la dejaba, Dursley! ¿Y se la ha ocultado durante todos estos años?**

—¡Idiota! —saltaron muchos.

—¡Machácale, machácale! —le animaban los gemelos mientras Molly negaba con la cabeza entre seria y divertida.

**—¿Qué es lo que me han ocultado? —dijo Harry en tono anhelante.**

**—¡DETÉNGASE! ¡SE LO PROHÍBO! —rugió tío Vernon aterrado.**

**Tía Petunia dejó escapar un gemido de horror.**

**—Voy a romperles la cabeza —dijo Hagrid**

—¡Hazlo! —animó el colegio. Harry se sorprendió al ver a gente de todas las casas animando a Hagrid.

**—. Harry debes saber que eres un mago.**

—Por fin —soltó McGonagall—. Pero eso le pillara de sorpresa.

Muchos asintieron, sabiendo que había sido demasiado directo.

**Se produjo un silencio en la cabaña. Sólo podía oírse el mar y el silbido del viento.**

**—¿Que soy qué? —dijo Harry con voz entrecortada.**

—Como acabo de decir —dijo McGonagall suspirando.

**—Un mago —respondió Hagrid, sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que crujió y se hundió—. Y muy bueno, debo añadir, en cuanto te hayas entrenado un poco. Con unos padres como los tuyos ¿qué otra cosa podías ser? **

Sirius y Remus asintieron, totalmente de acuerdo.

**Y creo que ya es hora de que leas la carta.**

—Ya era hora —dijeron muchos.

**Harry extendió la mano para coger, finalmente, el sobre amarillento, dirigido, con tinta verde esmeralda al «Señor H. Potter, El Suelo de la Cabaña en la Roca, El Mar». Sacó la carta y leyó:**

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA**

**Director: Albus Dumbledore**

**(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, **

**Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,**

**Jefe Supremo, Confederación **

**Internacional de Magos).**

—Sigues coleccionando títulos ¿Eh, Dumby? Pronto tendrás el título a la persona con más títulos —dijo Sirius burlón haciendo reír a varios y otros le miraron asombrados por dirigirse al director como "Dumby".

—Sería un título interesante, no lo niego, pero creo que ya tengo más que suficientes —dijo el director con una sonrisa.

**Querido señor Potter:**

**Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios.**

**Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Espera mos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.**

**Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall**

**Directora adjunta**

**Las preguntas estallaban en la cabeza de Harry como fuegos artificiales, y no sabía cuál era la primera. Después de unos minutos, tartamudeó:**

**—¿Qué quiere decir eso de que esperan mi lechuza?**

Todos le miraron asombrados.

—¿En serio, Harry? ¿En serio? —le preguntó Ron sorprendido mientras muchos reían.

—¡Tenía diez años, maldita sea, callad! —dijo este algo cabreado.

—Once —le repitió Ginny sonriendo.

**—Gorgonas galopantes, ahora me acuerdo —dijo Hagrid, golpeándose la frente con tanta fuerza como para derribar un caballo. De otro bolsillo sacó una lechuza (una lechuza de verdad, viva y con las plumas algo erizadas), **

—¡Hagrid! No deberías llevar seres vivos en un bolsillo —le reprendió Hermione y este bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

**una gran pluma y un rollo de pergamino. Con la lengua entre los dientes, escribió una nota que Harry pudo leer al revés.**

—¿La leíste del revés? —le preguntó Hermione. Le habría reñido por falta de educación pero había quedado sorprendida por la proeza de este.

—¡Increíble! —dijo George.

—¡Increíblemente cotilla! —añadió Fred haciendo reír a muchos, Harry bajó la cabeza algo avergonzado.

**Querido señor Dumbledore:**

**Entregué a Harry su carta. Lo llevo mañana a comprar sus cosas.**

**El tiempo es horrible. Espero que usted esté bien.**

**Hagrid**

**Hagrid enrolló la nota y se la dio a la lechuza, que la co gió con el pico. Después fue hasta la puerta y lanzó a la lechuza en la tormenta. Entonces volvió y se sentó, como si aquello fuera tan normal como hablar por teléfono.**

—Lo se Hermione, pero antes no, no te molestes en decírmelo —le dijo a su amiga entes de que esta pudiera decirle que aquello era realmente tan normal como hablar por telefono. Hermione bajó la cabeza delatando así que Harry tenía razón al pensar que su amiga iba a decir eso. Muchos les miraron impresionados por cómo se conocían y adivinaban las palabras que iban a decirse antes de decirlas.

**Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta y la cerró rápidamente.**

Muchos rieron.

**—¿Por dónde iba? —dijo Hagrid. Pero en aquel momento tío Vernon, todavía con el rostro color ceniza, pero muy enfadado, se acercó a la chimenea.**

**—Él no irá —dijo.**

—¡Claro que ira! —gritaron muchos.

—¡Estoy aquí! —les recordó Harry.

**Hagrid gruñó.**

**—Me gustaría ver a un gran muggle como usted deteniéndolo a él —dijo.**

**—¿Un qué? —preguntó interesado Harry**

—¡Que nadie diga nada! —rugió Harry antes de que nadie dijese nada.

**—Un muggle —respondió Hagrid—. Es como llamamos a la gente «no-mágica» como ellos. Y tuviste la mala suerte de crecer en una familia de los más grandes muggles que haya visto.**

Todos asintieron con la cabeza. Solo habían visto unos fragmentos de su vida con los Dursley y les odiaban a más no poder.

**—Cuando lo adoptamos, juramos que íbamos a detener toda esa porquería —dijo tío Vernon—. ¡Juramos que la íba mos a sacar de él! ¡Un mago, ni más ni menos!**

**—¿Vosotros lo sabíais? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Vosotros sabíais que yo era... un mago?**

—¡Oh, claro que lo sabían! —exclamó Snape —. Tu tía siempre ha vivido con envidia de su hermana, por eso es una amargada.

Todos miraron a Snape sorprendidos, preguntándose qué relación tenía este con la madre de Harry.

—Hablando de amargados... —le susurró Sirius a Remus mientras miraba a Snape. Remus intentó demostrar su madurez permaneciendo en silencio pero sus años en Hogwarts le impidieron que pudiera reprimir una sonrisa.

**—¡Saber! —chilló de pronto tía Petunia—. ¡Saber! ¡Por supuesto que lo sabíamos! ¿Cómo no ibas a serlo, siendo lo que era mi condenada hermana? Oh, ella recibió una carta como ésta de ese... ese colegio, y desapareció, y volvía a casa para las vacaciones con los bolsillos llenos de ranas, y convertía las tazas de té en ratas. **

—Veis, ¡Envidia! —rugió Snape asombrando nuevamente a todos.

**Yo era la única que la veía tal como era: ¡una monstruosidad! Pero para mi madre y mi padre, oh no, para ellos era «Lily hizo esto» y «Lily hizo esto otro». ¡Estaban orgullosos de tener una bruja en la familia!**

Fred, George y Sirius comenzaron a hacer una extraña danza a la que llamaron "La danza de la envidia".

**Se detuvo para respirar profundamente y luego continuó. Parecía que hacía años que deseaba decir todo aquello.**

**—Luego conoció a ese Potter en el colegio y se fueron y se casaron y te tuvieron a ti, y por supuesto que yo sabía que ibas a ser igual, igual de raro, un... un anormal.**

—Eso no lo niego —dijeron Malfoy y Snape sonriendo mientras muchos les gruñían.

—¿Quién es ahora el envidioso? —le dijo Hermione algo picada por que acababan de llamar a su mejor amigo "anormal". Hagrid, antes de que volviera a haber una discusión, retomó la lectura.

**¡Y luego, como si no fuera poco, hubo esa explosión y nosotros tuvimos que quedarnos contigo!**

**Harry se había puesto muy pálido. Tan pronto como recuperó la voz, preguntó:**

**—¿Explosión? ¡Me dijisteis que habían muerto en un accidente de coche!**

**—¿ACCIDENTE DE COCHE? —rugió Hagrid dando un salto, tan enfadado que los Dursley volvieron al rincón—. ¿Cómo iban a poder morir Lily y James Potter en un accidente de coche? ¡Eso es un ultraje! ¡Un escándalo! ¡Que Harry Potter no conozca su propia historia, cuando cada chico de nuestro mundo conoce su nombre!**

Todos asintieron algunos sintiendo pena por él, otros sintiendo furia y otros simplemente demostrando que estaban de acuerdo.

**—Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Harry con tono de apremio.**

**La furia se desvaneció del rostro de Hagrid. De pronto parecía nervioso.**

**—Nunca habría esperado algo así —dijo en voz baja y con aire preocupado—. No tenía ni idea. Cuando Dumbledore me dijo que podía tener problemas para llegar a ti, no sabía que sería hasta este punto. **

—Yo tampoco lo sabía, Rubeus —le explicó Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

—No se preocupe —le tranquilizó Hagrid devolviéndole la sonrisa.

**Ah, Harry, no sé si soy la persona apropiada para decírtelo, pero alguien debe hacerlo. No puedes ir a Hogwarts sin saberlo.**

—Habría sido realmente gracioso —dijo Fred imaginándoselo.

—¿Por qué todo el mundo me mira? ¿Por qué todos saben mi nombre? —dijo George mientras se ponía las manos en la cara haciendo como que eran gafas e imitando a un Harry niño de mala manera y muy exageradamente. Muchos empezaron a reír.

—No es un tema gracioso —dijo Molly calmada pero con voz potente haciendo que los gemelos y las risas se detuviesen de inmediato.

**Lanzó una mirada despectiva a los Dursley.**

**—Bueno, es mejor que sepas todo lo que yo puedo decir te... porque no puedo decírtelo todo. Es un gran misterio, al menos una parte...**

**Se sentó, miró fijamente al fuego durante unos instantes, y luego continuó.**

**—Comienza, supongo, con... con una persona llamada... pero es increíble que no sepas su nombre, todos en nuestro mundo lo saben...**

**—¿Quién?**

**—Bueno... no me gusta decir el nombre si puedo evitarlo. Nadie lo dice.**

Muchos asintieron con la cabeza mientras los miembros de la orden rodaban los ojos.

**—¿Por qué no?**

**—Gárgolas galopantes, Harry, la gente todavía tiene miedo.**

—Eso no lo podéis negar —señaló Ernie, un alumno de Huffepluff y nadie pudo rebatirlo.

**Vaya, esto es difícil. Mira, estaba ese mago que se volvió... malo. Tan malo como te puedas imaginar. Peor. Peor que peor. Su nombre era...**

—Tu puedes Hagrid —le animaron muchos.

**Hagrid tragó, pero no le salía la voz.**

**—¿Quiere escribirlo? —sugirió Harry.**

**—No... no sé cómo se escribe. Está bien... Voldemort. —Hagrid se estremeció**

Lo mismo pasó en el Gran Comedor solo que aquí, algunos rodaron los ojos exasperados.

**—. No me lo hagas repetir. De todos modos, este... este mago, hace unos veinte años, comenzó a buscar seguidores. Y los consiguió. Algunos porque le tenían miedo, otros sólo querían un poco de su poder, porque él iba consiguiendo poder. Eran días negros, Harry. No se sabía en quién confiar, uno no se animaba a hacerse amigo de magos o brujas desconocidos... Sucedían cosas terribles. Él se estaba apoderando de todo. Por supuesto, algunos se le opusieron y él los mató. Horrible. **

Los adultos se estremecieron sin poder evitarlo, recordando aquellos oscuros días y a los seres queridos que habían perdido en ellos.

**Uno de los pocos lugares seguros era Hogwarts. Hay que considerar que Dumbledore era el único al que Quien-tú-sabes temía. No se atrevía a apoderarse del colegio, no entonces, al menos.**

Todos asintieron, de acuerdo con el guardabosques.

**»Ahora bien, tu madre y tú padre eran la mejor bruja y el mejor mago que yo he conocido nunca.**

Los que le conocían asintieron con una sonrisa, recordando al intrépido, arrogante e inconsciente James y a la estudiosa, tranquila pero explosiva Lily.

**¡En su época de Hogwarts eran los primeros! **

Los profesores asintieron recordando a los que, seguramente, fueron unos de sus mejores alumnos.

**Supongo que el misterio es por qué Quien-tú-sabes nunca había tratado de ponerlos de su parte... Probablemente sabía que estaban demasiado cerca de Dumbledore para querer tener algo que ver con el Lado Oscuro.**

—Ofendes, Hagrid ¡James y Lily no se habrían pasado a el lado oscuro aunque no hubiesen conocido nunca a Dumbledore! —se quejó Sirius.

—Supongo que no me expliqué bien. Me refería a que Voldemort no trató de ponerlos de su lado porque pensó eso, ya que él no les conocía.

Sirius asintió, satisfecho con la explicación.

**»Tal vez pensó que podía persuadirlos... O quizá simple mente quería quitarlos de en medio. Lo que todos saben es que él apareció en el pueblo donde vosotros vivíais, el día de Halloween, hace diez años. Tú tenías un año. Él fue a vuestra casa y... y...**

Hermione le dio la mano a Harry quien, inconscientemente, se había puesto muy tenso. No era el único en la sala, todos estaban fatal.

**De pronto, Hagrid sacó un pañuelo muy sucio y se sonó la nariz con un sonido como el de una corneta.**

**—Lo siento —dijo—. Pero es tan triste... pensar que tu madre y tu padre, la mejor gente del mundo que podrías encontrar...**

Todo el mundo sonrió con tristeza. Snape tenía que hacer tremendos esfuerzos para reprimir las lágrimas y aun y todo una pequeña y solitaria descendió por su rostro. Snape no se molestó en retirarla, permanecía con un rostro impasible.

Remus agarró la mano de Tonks inconscientemente, está la acaricio suavemente intentando calmarle.

Sirius se sentía fatal, se culpaba de su muerte y sentía una infinita furia contra el mismo y contra Peter. Sirius era una de esas personas que tenían mucha facilidad a la hora de transformar la tristeza en furia.

**»Quien-tú-sabes los mató. Y entonces... y ése es el verdadero misterio del asunto... también trató de matarte a ti. Su pongo que quería hacer un trabajo limpio, o tal vez, para entonces, disfrutaba matando. **

—No lo dudo —dijo Dumbledore tristemente. Era cierto, seguramente Voldemort disfrutase matando, le haría sentirse poderoso, superior. Pero la razón por la que quiso matar a Harry fue otra. Una estúpida profecía.

**Pero no pudo hacerlo. ¿Nunca te preguntaste cómo te hiciste esa marca en la frente? No es un corte común. Sucedió cuando una poderosa maldición diabólica te tocó. Fue la que terminó con tu madre, tu padre y la casa, pero no funcionó contigo, y por eso eres famoso, Harry. Nadie a quien él hubiera decidido matar sobrevivió, nadie excepto tú,**

En esta sala solo había una persona que sabía a ciencia cierta cuál era la razón por la que Harry había sobrevivido, el resto solo podían hacer conjeturas. Algunas muy cercanas a la realidad y otras simples e inciertas como "Harry es un mago demasiado poderoso".

**y eso que acabó con algunas de las mejores brujas y de los mejores magos de la época (los McKinnons, los Bones, los Prewetts...) **

Todos bajaron la cabeza con pena recordando a los caídos de esa época.

**y tú eras muy pequeño. Pero sobre viviste.**

Harry sonrió tristemente y apretó la mano de Hermione con más fuerza.

**Algo muy doloroso estaba sucediendo en la mente de Harry. Mientras Hagrid iba terminando la historia, vio otra vez la cegadora luz verde con más claridad de lo que la había recordado antes y, por primera vez en su vida, se acordó de algo más, de una risa cruel, aguda y fría.**

Todos miraron a Harry impresionados con algo apretándoles el corazón. Hermione fue ahora la que apretó con fuerza la mano de Harry mientras este sonrió tristemente ¿Qué pensaría su amiga si le contara que casi todos sus sueños acababan de esa manera?

**Hagrid lo miraba con tristeza.**

**—Yo mismo te saqué de la casa en ruinas, por orden de Dumbledore. Y te llevé con esta gente...**

**—Tonterías —dijo tío Vernon.**

—¿Tonterías? —exclamaron muchos.

**Harry dio un respingo. Casi había olvidado que los Dursley estaban allí. **

—Yo también lo había olvidado —le dijo Ron a su amigo.

**Tío Vernon parecía haber recuperado su valor. Miraba con rabia a Hagrid y tenía los puños cerrados.**

**—Ahora escucha esto, chico —gruñó—: acepto que haya algo extraño acerca de ti, probablemente nada que unos buenos golpes no curen.**

—¡Atrévete! —le amenazó Sirius al libro, Harry estaba a punto de decirle que le estaba gritando a un libro cuando comprendió que lo hacía por que se sentía impotente y era lo único que podía hacer por lo que Harry se mantuvo en silencio.

**Y todo eso sobre tus padres... Bien, eran raros, no lo niego y, en mi opinión, el mundo está mejor sin ellos... **

—¡Pero como se atreve! ¡Esto es el colmo! —gritó Astoria Greengrass poniéndose de pie. Harry no la conocía, no recordaba haber hablado con ella pero le dedicó una triste sonrisa. Esta la rechazó y volvió a sentarse algo alterada.

Muchos temblaban de rabia, el propio Malfoy pensaba que de haber estado ahí le habría partido la cara.

**Recibieron lo que buscaban, al mezclarse con esos brujos... Es lo que yo esperaba: siempre supe que iban a ter minar mal...**

—Pienso matarlo ¡Matarlo! —gritó Sirius fuera de sí. Harry no dudaba que si sus tíos se encontraran en esta misma sala Sirius habría cometido una locura. Soltó la mano de Hermione y se acercó a su padrino, le acerco a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó con él en el final de esta. Remus y Tonks se sentaron ahí también, cerca de la familia Weasley. Ron, Hermione y Ginny siguieron a Harry y se sentaron junto a él.

**Pero en aquel momento Hagrid se levantó del sofá y sacó de su abrigo un paraguas rosado. Apuntando a tío Vernon, como con una espada, dijo:**

**—Le prevengo, Dursley, le estoy avisando, una palabra más y...**

Muchos asintieron con la cabeza, sintiendo la rabia correr su cuerpo.

**Ante el peligro de ser alanceado por la punta de un para guas empuñado por un gigante barbudo, el valor de tío Vernon desapareció otra vez. Se aplastó contra la pared y permaneció en silencio.**

—¡Cobarde! —bramaron muchos.

**—Así está mejor —dijo Hagrid, respirando con dificultad y sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que aquella vez se aplastó hasta el suelo.**

**Harry, entre tanto, todavía tenía preguntas que hacer, cientos de ellas.**

—Normal —le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa—. No sabias nada.

**—Pero ¿qué sucedió con Vol... perdón, quiero decir con Quién-usted-sabe?**

**—Buena pregunta, Harry. Desapareció. Se desvaneció. La misma noche que trató de matarte. Eso te hizo aún más famoso. Ése es el mayor misterio, sabes... Se estaba volviendo más y más poderoso... ¿Por qué se fue?**

—Murió —declaró el ministro. Harry no se sentía capaz de replicar sin lanzarle un maleficio así que se mantuvo en silencio.

**»Algunos dicen que murió. **

—Y lo hizo —dijo esta vez Percy.

**No creo que le quede lo suficiente de humano para morir.**

Los miembros de la orden asintieron de acuerdo con Hagrid.

**Otros dicen que todavía está por ahí, esperando el momento, pero no lo creo. La gente que estaba de su lado volvió con nosotros. Algunos salieron como de un trance. No creen que pudieran volver a hacerlo si él regresara.**

**»La mayor parte de nosotros cree que todavía está en alguna parte, pero que perdió sus poderes. **

—¡Esta muerto! —afirmó el ministro cabreado—. ¡Solo estáis diciendo tonterías sin fundamento!

Harry sintió que la furia lo invadía y recorría todas las partes de su cuerpo. Se puso de pie de golpe y sacó la varita.

—¡¿La muerte de Cedric Diggory fue una tontería sin fundamento?! —preguntó gritando, todos en el comedor se estremecieron—. ¡¿Las fugas de azkaban son una tontería sin fundamento?! ¡Y no se atreva a culpar a Sirius, Ministro, porque él no ha salido de casa en lo que llevamos de año! ¡Por que fue declarado culpable sin pruebas! ¡Sin juicio!

Camino hacia el ministro apuntándole con la varita, este se echó hacia detrás inconscientemente.

—¡Es usted un bastardo incompetente! ¡Le escupiría en la cara con mucho gusto en este mismo momento! —le dijo casi rozando nariz con nariz, entonces se dirigió a Percy—. ¡Y tú abre los ojos de una vez! Me da igual que me taches de mentiroso pero tu familia está sufriendo por tu culpa ¡Y tú también!

Cabreado y sin importarle que todo el mundo le observara con la boca abierta se dirigió a la salida del comedor.

—Harry —la llamó Hermione con la voz más tranquila que pudo conseguir—. ¿Y el libro?

—Yo ya lo he vivido, no necesito leerlo.

Sacudió la varita y la puerta del Gran Comedor se abrió, cruzó la puerta y volvió a agitar la varita, la puerta se cerró de golpe.

Harry le dio una patada a la pared. Cabreado, jadeando, con el pie adolorido y sintiéndose estúpido por haberse dejado llevar por sus emociones se dejó caer contra la pared. Una bola de humo apareció junto a él, el humo se desvaneció y apareció un joven enmascarado.

—Hola —dijo simplemente el desconocido.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Calmarte —dijo mientras se sentaba junto a el—. Tienes que afrontar todo esto, para crear no solo el futuro del que yo vengo sino un futuro con muchas muertes menos.

Harry dejo salir un pequeño bufido sarcástico.

—¿Menos muertes? Si querías evitar muertes ¿Por qué no viniste el año pasado para evitar la muerte de Cedric? ¿Por qué no viniste hace quince años antes de que mis padres murieran?

—Aunque no lo creas tengo mis motivos. Bueno, impedimentos más que motivos. Pero uno no puede ser exigente cuando se trata de salvar vidas, tú mismo me lo dijiste... —dijo tristemente mientras se quitaba la máscara—. Papa.

Harry no supo cómo reaccionar; tenía ante él una copia exacta a el mismo. El mismo pelo revuelto, el mismo rostro, los mismos ojos... Pero no tenía gafas así como tampoco tenía cicatriz. Asimiló las palabras del chico, si lo que él decía era cierto (y no parecía ser falso), él era su padre.

—En el futuro del que vengo vives en paz, tienes una familia... Eres feliz. Pero en esta guerra murió mucha gente, gente que, como tú, tendrían que tener el derecho de tener ese futuro feliz. Lo entiendes, sé que lo haces, como sé también que harás lo correcto por difícil que sea.

Harry asintió mientras entendía lo dicho por el joven.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Harry lentamente —. ¿Eres feliz?

—Lo soy —afirmó sonriendo—. Tengo la mejor familia del mundo, soy extremadamente feliz.

Harry se puso en pie sin saber bien cómo actuar.

—Sabes, durante toda mi vida, cada vez que miraba hacia delante, veía a Voldemort enfrente de mí. Siempre tuve miedo de no tener un futuro pero nunca me importó si con mi vida podía dar un futuro a otra gente. Por desgracia, durante el transcurso de toda mi vida lo único que he conseguido hacer es quitar el futuro a otros. Mis padres murieron por protegerme, Cedric murió por que fui demasiado débil... Ahora todo el mundo me odia y me tacha de mentiroso. Tenía miedo, estaba alterado, me di cuenta de que no era más que un crio de quince años siguiendo un camino que era demasiado grande para el. Tengo que ser verdaderamente un estúpido para que tenga que venir mi hijo a abrirme los ojos... —dijo sonriendo débilmente—. Haré frente a lo que sea para que la gente sea feliz, para que seas feliz.

El desconocido tenía los ojos muy abiertos, estaba sorprendido y maravillado por la madurez de su padre a los quince años. Sabía que él nunca podría compararse con su padre pero nunca supo que la diferencia que había entre ellos era tanta. Harry sonrió con algo mas de fuerza.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Albus —dijo simplemente, Harry sonrió satisfecho de su yo futuro.

—¿Tienes algún hermano? —le preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

—Sí, esta James que es mayor que yo y Lily que es dos años menor —dijo Albus sonriendo también. Harry ensanchó más su sonrisa, tenía tres hijos, tenía un bonito futuro detrás de Voldemort. Solo tenía que llegar hasta él.

**En el Gran Comedor**

Los gritos de Harry con el ministro y su salida precipitada habían dejado el Gran Comedor en silencio. El ministro no sabía que decir y Percy intentaba, sin conseguirlo, repetirse a sí mismo que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto. Tras unos incomodos minutos de silencio Hagrid decidió que era hora de seguir con la lectura.

**Que está demasiado débil para seguir adelante. Porque algo relacionado contigo, Harry, acabó con él. Algo sucedió aquella noche que él no contaba con que sucedería, no sé qué fue, nadie lo sabe... Pero algo relacionado contigo lo confundió.**

Fred pensaba hacer una pequeña burla a Harry en ese momento para aligerar el ambiente pero no se atrevió.

**Hagrid miró a Harry con afecto y respeto, pero Harry, en lugar de sentirse complacido y orgulloso, estaba casi seguro de que había una terrible equivocación. **

Snape abrió mucho los ojos sin creerse del todo lo que estaba leyendo. Una vocecita dentro de él le decía que Harry Potter no era, ciertamente, la persona que él siempre creyó que era. Como no tenía ganas de ponerse a reflexionar sobre eso decidió ignorar esa vocecita.

**¿Un mago? ¿Él? ¿Cómo era posible? Había estado toda la vida bajo los golpes de Dudley y el miedo que le inspiraban tía Petunia y tío Vernon. Si realmente era un mago, ¿por qué no los había con vertido en sapos llenos de verrugas cada vez que lo encerraban en la alacena? Si alguna vez derrotó al más grande brujo del mundo, ¿cómo es que Dudley siempre podía pegarle patadas como si fuera una pelota?**

Todos bajaron la cabeza ante eso, Harry lo había pasado fatal, lo entendían.

**—Hagrid —dijo con calma—, creo que está equivocado. No creo que yo pueda ser un mago.**

**Para su sorpresa, Hagrid se rió entre dientes.**

**—No eres un mago, ¿eh? ¿Nunca haces que sucedan cosas cuando estás asustado o enfadado?**

Todos sonrieron y algunos soltaron alguna risita recordando el incidente de la pitón. Eso aligeró bastante el ambiente y la lectura se volvió bastante más amena.

**Harry contempló el fuego. Si pensaba en ello... todas las cosas raras que habían hecho que sus tíos se enfadaran con él, habían sucedido cuando él, Harry, estaba molesto o enfadado: perseguido por la banda de Dudley, de golpe se había encontrado fuera de su alcance; temeroso de ir al colegio con aquel ridículo corte de pelo, éste le había crecido de nuevo y, la última vez que Dudley le pegó, ¿no se vengó de él, aunque sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo? ¿No le había soltado encima la boa constrictor?**

Todos volvieron a reír, esta vez más tranquilos, sin tanta presión.

**Harry miró de nuevo a Hagrid, sonriendo, y vio que el gigante lo miraba radiante.**

**—¿Te das cuenta? —dijo Hagrid—. Conque Harry Potter no es un mago... Ya verás, serás muy famoso en Hogwarts.**

—Más de lo que le gustaría —le dijo Hermione a Ron. Este se tomó ese comentario como una puya hacia el así que bajó la cabeza. Él siempre había tenido envidia a Harry pero después de leer esto y de ver como siempre había rechazado su fama comprendió que había sido un idiota. Le debía a Harry más de una disculpa.

**Pero tío Vernon no iba a rendirse sin luchar.**

**—¿No le hemos dicho que no irá? —dijo con desagrado—. Irá a la escuela secundaria Stonewall y nos dará las gracias por ello. Ya he leído esas cartas y necesitará toda clase de porquerías: libros de hechizos, varitas y...**

**—Si él quiere ir, un gran muggle como usted no lo detendrá —gruñó Hagrid**

—¡Eso! —le apoyaron muchos alumnos alzando la voz.

**—. ¡Detener al hijo de Lily y James Potter para que no vaya a Hogwarts! Está loco. Su nombre está apuntado casi desde que nació. **

—Ciertamente —comentó Remus recordando la velocidad con la que sus padres apuntaron a Harry en Hogwarts.

**Irá al mejor colegio de magia del mundo. Siete años allí y no se conocerá a sí mismo. Estará con jóvenes de su misma clase, lo que será un cambio. Y estará con el más grande director que Hogwarts haya tenido: Albus Dumbled...**

**—¡NO VOY A PAGAR PARA QUE ALGÚN CHIFLADO VIEJO TONTO LE ENSEÑE TRUCOS DE MAGIA! —gritó tío Vernon.**

—Hasta aquí podíamos llegar —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Hagrid explota cuando alguien insulta a Dumbledore.

**Pero aquella vez había ido demasiado lejos. Hagrid empuñó su paraguas y lo agitó sobre su cabeza.**

**—¡NUNCA... —bramó— INSULTE-A-ALBUS-DUMBLEDORE-EN-MI-PRESENCIA!**

—¡Así se habla Hagrid! —le apoyaron muchos mientras Dumbledore sonreía contento.

**Agitó el paraguas en el aire para apuntar a Dudley. Se produjo un relámpago de luz violeta, un sonido como de un petardo, un agudo chillido y, al momento siguiente, Dudley saltaba, con las manos sobre su gordo trasero, mientras gemía de dolor. Cuando les dio la espalda, Harry vio una rizada cola de cerdo que salía a través de un agujero en los pantalones.**

El gran comedor se llenó de ruidosas carcajadas, muchos aplaudían a Hagrid emocionados.

—Eso ha sido increíble —le aseguraron los gemelos mientras reían.

Hagrid, disfrutando de las risas que su acto había causado, esperó a que estas cesaran para seguir leyendo.

**Tío Vernon rugió. Empujó a tía Petunia y a Dudley a la otra habitación, lanzó una última mirada aterrorizada a Hagrid y cerró con fuerza la puerta detrás de ellos.**

**Hagrid miró su paraguas y se tiró de la barba.**

**—No debería enfadarme —dijo con pesar—, pero a lo mejor no ha funcionado. Quise convertirlo en un cerdo, pero supongo que ya se parece mucho a un cerdo y no había mucho por hacer.**

El gran comedor se llenó nuevamente de risas, pero esta vez, ante la mirada severa de McGonagall, Hagrid no esperó a que cesaran para continuar.

**Miró de reojo a Harry, bajo sus cejas pobladas.**

**—Te agradecería que no le mencionaras esto a nadie de Hogwarts —dijo—. Yo... bien, no me está permitido hacer magia, hablando estrictamente. Conseguí permiso para hacer un poquito, para que te llegaran las cartas y todo eso... Era una de las razones por las que quería este trabajo...**

**—¿Por qué no le está permitido hacer magia? —preguntó Harry.**

—Porque fue acusado injustamente —rugió Ron enfadado.

**—Bueno... yo fui también a Hogwarts y, si he de ser franco, me expulsaron. En el tercer año. Me rompieron la varita en dos. Pero Dumbledore dejó que me quedara como guarda bosques. Es un gran hombre.**

**—¿Por qué lo expulsaron?**

—No contestará —dijo Remus.

**—Se está haciendo tarde y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer mañana —dijo Hagrid en voz alta—. Tenemos que ir a la ciudad y conseguirte los libros y todo lo demás.**

—Qué extraño ¿No crees, Lunático? Hagrid acaba de cambiar de tema, nunca le había visto hacer algo así —dijo sarcásticamente Sirius mientras Remus sonreía.

**Se quitó su grueso abrigo negro y se lo entregó a Harry**

Molly le agradeció a Hagrid con la mirada por preocuparse por Harry.

**—Puedes taparte con esto —dijo—. No te preocupes si algo se agita. Creo que todavía tengo lirones en un bolsillo.**

Y con unas pequeñas risas finales el capítulo llegó a su fin.

—¿Quién quiere leer ahora? —preguntó el guardabosques agitando el libro en su mano con una sonrisa. La profesora Sinistra se ofreció voluntaria y Hagrid le entregó el libro.

—**El callejón Diagon **—leyó la profesora Sinitra con una sonrisa en la boca.

* * *

**Otro capitulo terminado, espero que os guste :3**

**Bueno, en este capitulo Harry a conocido a su hijo Albus y, he de decir, que me gustaría que durante la saga aparezcan (aun que sean momentáneamente) otros personajes del futuro. Me gustaría que comprendierais que no voy a ponerlos todos de golpe y seguidos, hay siete libros y tienen que ocurrir cosas interesantes en todos ellos ¿No?**

**En cuanto al Romione, habrá, por supuesto, pero es difícil hacer las reacciones de tantas personas sin que se te pasen por alto otras (siento que no le estoy dando a Tonks la importancia que se merece, ni a Luna :c) pero darme tiempo, este es mi primer fic :p**

**Nuevamente me despido con un sincero ¡Hasta mañana! Espero vuestros comentarios, por simples que sean, sobretodo sin incluyen halagos hacia mi persona (okno xD) pero comentar ¿Si?**

**Cya~**


	6. El callejón Diagon

**Wola :3**

**Y vuelvo a la carga un día mas, con un capitulo bastante menos emocionante que el anterior :c Pero buee, algunos capítulos tienen que ser así, que son siete libros xD**

**Tanto los personajes como todas las palabras que estén en negrita pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

—_**El callejón Diagon**__—leyó la profesora Sinitra con una sonrisa en la boca._

Todos en el comedor se emocionaron al escuchar el nombre del callejón. Por fin aparecía en la historia un lugar que todos conocían.

Antes de que la profesora pudiera comenzar con la lectura la puerta del comedor se abrió, por ella entró Harry, muy serio, muy decidido. Ese semblante adulto y maduro en un joven de quince años impresionó a todos en la sala y todos siguieron su recorrido con la mirada. Harry caminó rápidamente y se sentó donde antes, junto a Ron y a Hermione, quienes, sin saber que decir, se limitaron a sonreírle.

—Acabas de marcharte con Hagrid. Te llevará al callejón Diagon —le dijo Hermione para que no se sintiera perdido por la lectura.

—Puede empezar, profesora —le dijo Ron a Sinistra, esta lo hizo rápidamente.

**Harry se despertó temprano aquella mañana. Aunque sabía que ya era de día, mantenía los ojos muy cerrados.**

**«Ha sido un sueño —se dijo con firmeza—. Soñé que un gigante llamado Hagrid vino a decirme que voy a ir a un colegio de magos. Cuando abra los ojos estaré en casa, en mi alacena.»**

—¡Serás pesimista! —le dijo Ginny mientras le daba un golpe en la nuca y Ron y Hermione asentían con la cabeza.

**Se produjo un súbito golpeteo.**

**«Y ésa es tía Petunia llamando a la puerta», pensó Harry con el corazón abrumado. Pero todavía no abrió los ojos. Había sido un sueño tan bonito...**

Ginny volvió a golpear a Harry bufando.

—¡Hey, vale ya! —le dijo Harry divertido. Ginny sonrió para sus adentros, contenta por haber borrado ese semblante serio de su cara, ahora no era el momento para estar tan serio.

**Toc. Toc. Toc.**

—**Está bien —rezongó Harry—. Ya me levanto.**

**Se incorporó y se le cayó el pesado abrigo negro de Hagrid. La cabaña estaba iluminada por el sol, la tormenta había pasado, Hagrid estaba dormido en el sofá y había una lechuza golpeando con su pata en la ventana, con un periódico en el pico.**

**Harry se puso de pie, tan feliz como si un gran globo se expandiera en su interior. **

Todos le miraron divertidos, les gustaban las comparaciones de Harry.

**Fue directamente a la ventana y la abrió. La lechuza bajó en picado y dejó el periódico sobre Hagrid, que no se despertó. Entonces la lechuza se posó en el suelo y comenzó a atacar el abrigo de Hagrid.**

—**No hagas eso.**

**Harry trató de apartar a la lechuza, pero ésta cerró el pico amenazadoramente y continuó atacando el abrigo.**

—Tienes que pagarle —dijeron muchos rodando los ojos.

—¡Que Harry no sabía nada de este mundo, dejarle en paz! —les dijo Hermione y Harry le dedicó una sonrisa agradecido, era bastante molesto que a la gente le costase comprender algo tan simple.

—**¡Hagrid! —dijo Harry en voz alta—. Aquí hay una lechuza...**

—**Págala —gruñó Hagrid desde el sofá.**

Todos asintieron varias veces y Harry rodó los ojos.

—**¿Qué?**

—¡Que le pagues! —gritaron muchos.

—¡Que lo sabe! —dijo Ginny entre exasperada y divertida—. ¡Eso paso hace años!

Todos bajaron la cabeza, algo avergonzados.

—**Quiere que le pagues por traer el periódico. Busca en los bolsillos.**

**El abrigo de Hagrid parecía hecho de bolsillos, con contenidos de todo tipo: manojos de llaves, proyectiles de metal, bombones de menta, saquitos de té... Finalmente Harry sacó un puñado de monedas de aspecto extraño.**

—**Dale cinco knuts —dijo soñoliento Hagrid.**

—**¿Knuts?**

—**Esas pequeñas de bronce.**

**Harry contó las cinco monedas y la lechuza extendió la pata, para que Harry pudiera meter las monedas en una bolsita de cuero que llevaba atada. Y salió volando por la venta na abierta.**

**Hagrid bostezó con fuerza, se sentó y se desperezó.**

—**Es mejor que nos demos prisa, Harry. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy. Debemos ir a Londres a comprar todas las cosas del colegio.**

—¡El callejón Diagon! —dijeron muchos emocionados, Sirius entre ellos pues le encantaba aquel callejón.

**Harry estaba dando la vuelta a las monedas mágicas y observándolas. Acababa de pensar en algo que le hizo sentir que el globo de felicidad en su interior acababa de pincharse.**

Todos miraron a Harry sin comprender y como Harry no quiso dar ninguna explicación la profesora Sinistra retomó la lectura.

—**Mm... ¿Hagrid?**

—**¿Sí? —dijo Hagrid, que se estaba calzando sus colosales botas.**

—**Yo no tengo dinero y ya oíste a tío Vernon anoche, no va a pagar para que vaya a aprender magia.**

Muchos le miraron con tristeza pero Sirius se empezó a reír como loco mientras Remus sonreía, todos le miraron sin comprender.

—Ahora ya lo sé, Sirius, he visto mi cámara —le dijo Harry rodando los ojos pero eso solo hizo que sus risas aumentaran.

—¿Tu cámara? ¿Una cámara? ¡Los Potter tienen muchísimas cámaras llenas en Gringots! Esa es solo para tus gastos escolares, cuando seas mayor de edad tendrás acceso al resto —dijo tranquilamente y volvió a reír—. ¡Un Potter preocupado por no tener dinero! ¡Si tu familia es una de las más ricas de Inglaterra! ¡Podrías vivir una vida de lujo durante siglos y te sobraría dinero!

Todos miraron a Harry impresionados y Ron, tras haber visto el pasado de Harry, pudo controlar la envidia que sentía.

—¿En serio? —pregunto Harry sin poder creérselo del todo, Remus asintió y a Harry se le ocurrió una idea. El no necesitaba mucho dinero, es más, tenía claro que cuando creciese trabajaría así que necesitaba menos todavía así que supo que debía hacer. Caminó hacia el señor y la señora Weasley quienes lo miraban extrañados.

—Saben, siempre quise poder ayudar en vuestra situación familiar —empezó Harry y vio que el señor Weasley iba a abrir la boca para replicar así que continuó—. Sé que no queréis que lo haga, por eso no he dicho nada hasta ahora pero ahora que sé que tengo más dinero del que voy a poder gastar así que nada de lo que digan o hagan impedirá que lo haga.

Y con eso dicho volvió a su asiento dejando no solo a Arthur y Molly con la boca abierta sino a todo el comedor. Molly fue a replicar algo y se puso de pie pero Harry la fulminó con la mirada.

—Voy a hacerlo diga lo que diga, he dicho. Puede continuar, profesora Sinistra.

Todos, completamente impresionados, tardaron un tiempo en volver a la realidad para seguir con la lectura, incluida la profesora.

—Gracias tío, en serio —le dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

—Eso ha sido muy amable por tu parte ¡Tal vez demasiado amable! —le dijo Hermione muy contenta.

Sirius y Remus sonreían muy complacidos mientras pensaban que, definitivamente, James y Lily habrían estado muy orgullosos de su hijo.

—**No te preocupes por eso —dijo Hagrid, poniéndose de pie y golpeándose la cabeza—. ¿No creerás que tus padres no te dejaron nada?**

—**Pero si su casa fue destruida...**

—**¡Ellos no guardaban el oro en la casa, muchacho! No, la primera parada para nosotros es Gringotts. El banco de los magos. Come una salchicha, frías no están mal, y no me negaré a un pedacito de tu pastel de cumpleaños.**

—Ese es nuestro Hagrid —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

Mientras, los gemelos se acercaban a Harry.

—Harry, sobre esto… Ya nos habías dado dinero para abrir nuestra tienda y entiendo que eres una buena persona y todo eso... pero esto es demasiado —le dijo Fred con una sonrisa ladeada.

—No es un acto amable, es parte de mi egoísmo —dijo Harry de manera calmada—. Me sentiría mal teniendo tanto dinero y no usarlo para una buena causa.

—Pero… —empezó Geroge.

—¡Oh, vamos! No voy a cambiar de opinión —les aseguró Harry, y Fred y George no tuvieron más remedio que aceptarlo.

—**¿Los magos tienen bancos?**

—Solo uno —dijo Bill orgulloso del banco para el que trabajaba.

—**Sólo uno. Gringotts. Lo dirigen los gnomos.**

**Harry dejó caer el pedazo de salchicha que le quedaba.**

—**¿Gnomos?**

—**Ajá... Así uno tendría que estar loco para intentar robarlos, puedo decírtelo. Nunca te metas con los gnomos, Harry.**

—Eso tenlo claro, Harry —le dijo Bill muy serio.

Entonces un papelito rojo apareció en el techo, Harry lo reconoció de inmediato; era un vociferador, el cual lo primero que hizo fue echar unas largas carcajadas mientras todos en el comedor lo miraban sin comprender.

—_**Pues parece que Harry no lo tiene muy claro**_—dijo el vociferador mientras reía y todos lo miraron extrañados—. _**Harry, Ron y Hermione atracaron una cámara de Gringotts, lo veréis en el séptimo libro.**_

Todos miraron al trio, impresionados, cuando de pronto apareció otro vociferador.

_—_**_¡James! ¡No hagas spoilers!_ **—dijo una voz femenina enfadada desde el recién aparecido vociferador, entonces, de un bocado, se comió el otro vociferador y a si mismo dejando a todos en el comedor sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—¡Ronald Weasley! —gritó Molly enfadada—. ¡Cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante locura!

—Pero mama… —intentó excusarse Ron—. Aún no he hecho nada…

—¡No me pongas excusas Ronald! —entonces se dirigió a Harry y a Hermione—. Esto también va para vosotros, estoy muy decepcionada.

Los tres bajaron la cabeza, avergonzados, aunque todos ellos tenían claro que si entraron en Gringotts sería por una buena razón.

—¡Tío, eso es increíble! —les felicitaron los gemelos alucinados.

—Como era de esperar del trio dorado —dijo Neville mientras asentía.

—¿Trio dorado? —preguntó Harry extrañado.

—Oh, así es como os llama todo el mundo cuando estáis juntos; El trío dorado, el trío de oro… —le explicó Seamus mientras el trío le miraba sorprendido.

—No está mal —le dijo Sirius—. Pero "Los Merodeadores" suena mucho mejor.

Remus rodó los ojos. Canuto y sus ganas de estar por encima de los demás…

Sinistra, aunque tan impresionada como el resto por la nueva noticia, decidió continuar.

**Gringotts es el lugar más seguro del mundo para lo que quieras guardar, excepto tal vez Hogwarts. Por otra parte, tenía que visitar Gringotts de todos modos. Por Dumbledore. Asuntos de Hogwarts. —Hagrid se irguió con orgullo—. En general, me utiliza para asuntos importantes. Buscarte a ti... sacar cosas de Gringotts... él sabe que puede confiar en mí. ¿Lo tienes todo? Pues vamos.**

Dumbledore asintió, él sabía que podía confiar en Hagrid.

**Harry siguió a Hagrid fuera de la cabaña. El cielo estaba ya claro y el mar brillaba a la luz del sol. El bote que tío Vernon había alquilado todavía estaba allí, con el fondo lleno de agua después de la tormenta.**

—**¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —preguntó Harry; mirando alrededor, buscando otro bote.**

—**Volando —dijo Hagrid.**

—**¿Volando?**

—**Sí... pero vamos a regresar en esto. No debo utilizar la magia, ahora que ya te encontré.**

**Subieron al bote. Harry todavía miraba a Hagrid, tratando de imaginárselo volando.**

—¡Harry! ¡No volaba como Superman, usaría algo para volar! —le explicó Hermione mientras Harry rodaba los ojos y muchos se preguntaban quién era Superman.

—Lo sé, Hermione.

—**Sin embargo, me parece una lástima tener que remar —dijo Hagrid, dirigiendo a Harry una mirada de soslayo—. Si yo... apresuro las cosas un poquito, ¿te importaría no mencionarlo en Hogwarts?**

—**Por supuesto que no —respondió Harry, deseoso de ver más magia. **

—Como todos los nacidos de Muggles —dijo Collin sonriendo mientras recordaba sus primeras veces viendo magia.

**Hagrid sacó otra vez el paraguas rosado, dio dos golpes en el borde del bote y salieron a toda velocidad hacia la orilla.**

—**¿Por qué tendría que estar uno loco para intentar robar en Gringotts? —preguntó Harry.**

—**Hechizos... encantamientos —dijo Hagrid, desdoblando su periódico mientras hablaba—... Dicen que hay dragones custodiando las cámaras de máxima seguridad. **

—¿Dragones? —preguntó Charlie alterado—. ¿Dragones encerrados bajo tierra? ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Bill?!

—No podía, hay un conjuro que nos lo impide —le explicó tratando de calmarlo.

—¡Es una crueldad, no pienso tolerarlo! —dijo Charlie muy cabreado mientras algunas personas sensatas en el comedor le daban la razón.

**Y además, hay que saber encontrar el camino. Gringotts está a cientos de kilómetros por debajo de Londres, ¿sabes? Muy por de bajo del metro. Te morirías de hambre tratando de salir, aun que hubieras podido robar algo.**

—¿Y vosotros como salisteis? —les pregunto Terry asombrado.

—¿Y tú eres un Ravenclaw? —replicó Ron—. Eso pasará en dos años.

Ernie bajó la cabeza avergonzado y se escucharon varias risitas así que Sinistra continuó rápidamente con la lectura para que no se sintiera mal el pobre.

**Harry permaneció sentado pensando en aquello, mientras Hagrid leía su periódico, El Profeta. **

Muchos gruñeron ante la mención del profeta debido a las recientes mentiras que contaba.

**Harry había aprendido de su tío Vernon que a las personas les gustaba que las dejaran tranquilas cuando hacían eso, pero era muy difícil, porque nunca había tenido tantas preguntas que hacer en su vida.**

—Podías haberme preguntado, no me habría importado —le dijo Hagrid sonriendo.

Molly sonrió al ver lo educado que era Harry, ella le tenía por un hijo más.

—**El Ministerio de Magia está confundiendo las cosas, como de costumbre —murmuró Hagrid, dando la vuelta a la hoja.**

—**¿Hay un Ministerio de Magia? —preguntó Harry, sin poder contenerse.**

—Por supuesto —replicó Fudge sintiéndose ultrajado.

—**Por supuesto —respondió Hagrid—. Querían que Dumbledore fuera el ministro, claro, pero él nunca dejará Hogwarts,**

Todos miraron al director, esperando que lo confirmara.

—Asi es, no pienso dejar Hogwarts nunca —aseguró y todos aplaudieron al mejor director que Hogwarts había tenido y que, seguramente, fuera el mejor que podría tener. Fudge le miró extrañado ¿Entonces Dumbledore no quería quitarle el puesto de ministro?

**así que el viejo Cornelius Fudge consiguió el trabajo. Nunca ha existido nadie tan chapucero. **

Muchos rieron ante ese comentario y Fudge gruño. Percy negaba con la cabeza, él sabía que el ministro era un gran ministro, él siempre tenía la razón.

**Así que envía lechuzas a Dumbledore cada mañana, pidiendo consejos.**

Todos miraron a Fudge extrañados ¿Le tacha de loco y le pide consejos? El ministro se sonrojó de manera furiosa he indico rápidamente a Sinistra que siguiese leyendo.

—**Pero ¿qué hace un Ministerio de Magia?**

—**Bueno, su trabajo principal es impedir que los muggles sepan que todavía hay brujas y magos por todo el país.**

—**¿Por qué?**

—¿Cómo que por qué? —le preguntaron muchos extrañados, la respuesta era más que obvia.

—**¿Por qué? Vaya, Harry, todos querrían soluciones mágicas para sus problemas. No, mejor que nos dejen tranquilos.**

Todos asintieron, eso era lo mejor.

**En aquel momento, el bote dio un leve golpe contra la pared del muelle. Hagrid dobló su periódico y subieron los escalones de piedra hacia la calle.**

**Los transeúntes miraban mucho a Hagrid, mientras recorrían el pueblecito camino de la estación, y Harry no se lo podía reprochar: Hagrid no sólo era el doble de alto que cual quiera, sino que señalaba cosas totalmente corrientes, como los parquímetros, diciendo en voz alta:**

—**¿Ves eso, Harry? Las cosas que esos muggles inventan, ¿verdad?**

Todos rodaron los ojos, divertidos, mientras que los de Arthur brillaban, a él le encantaban las cosas que los muggles inventaban para poder arreglárselas sin magia.

—**Hagrid —dijo Harry, jadeando un poco mientras correteaba para seguirlo—, ¿no dijiste que había dragones en Grin gotts?**

—**Bueno, eso dicen —respondió Hagrid—. Me gustaría tener un dragón.**

—¿Te gustaría tener uno? —le preguntaron muchos, como si estuviera loco.

—**¿Te gustaría tener uno?**

Muchos rieron por la coincidencia.

—**Quiero uno desde que era niño... Ya estamos.**

**Habían llegado a la estación. Salía un tren para Londres cinco minutos más tarde. Hagrid, que no entendía «el dinero muggle», como lo llamaba, dio las monedas a Harry para que comprara los billetes.**

**La gente los miraba más que nunca en el tren. Hagrid ocupó dos asientos y comenzó a tejer lo que parecía una carpa de circo color amarillo canario.**

—**¿Todavía tienes la carta, Harry? —preguntó, mientras contaba los puntos.**

**Harry sacó del bolsillo el sobre de pergamino.**

—**Bien —dijo Hagrid—. Hay una lista con todo lo que ne cesitas.**

**Harry desdobló otra hoja, que no había visto la noche an terior, y leyó:**

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA**

**UNIFORME**

**Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:**

**Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).**

**Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario.**

**Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante).**

**Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).**

**(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.)**

**LIBROS**

**Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:**

**El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1), Miranda Goshawk.**

**Una historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot.**

**Teoría mágica, AdalbertWaffling.**

**Guía de transformación para principiantes, Emeric Switch.**

**Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, Phyllida Spore.**

**Filtros y pociones mágicas, ArseniusJigger.**

**Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander.**

**Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentin Trimble.**

**RESTO DEL EQUIPO**

**1 varita.**

**1 caldero (peltre, medida 2).**

**1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.**

**1 telescopio.**

**1 balanza de latón.**

**Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.**

**SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS.**

Muchos miraron a Harry, algunos sonriendo y otros con envidia o furia.

—**¿Podemos comprar todo esto en Londres? —se preguntó Harry en voz alta.**

—**Sí, si sabes dónde ir —respondió Hagrid.**

**Harry no había estado antes en Londres. **

Muchos gruñeron nuevamente recordando cómo habían tratado a Harry sus tíos.

**Aunque Hagrid parecía saber adónde iban, era evidente que no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo de la forma ordinaria. Se quedó atascado en el torniquete de entrada al metro y se quejó en voz alta porque los asientos eran muy pequeños y los trenes muy lentos.**

—**No sé cómo los muggles se las arreglan sin magia —comentó, mientras subían por una escalera mecánica estropea da que los condujo a una calle llena de tiendas.**

Muchos asintieron, dándole la razón a Hagrid, incluso Malfoy que odiaba al semi-gigante le dio la razón.

**Hagrid era tan corpulento que separaba fácilmente a la muchedumbre. Lo único que Harry tenía que hacer era mantenerse detrás de él.**

Muchos rieron imaginándoselo.

**Pasaron ante librerías y tiendas de música, ante hamburgueserías y cines, pero en ningún lado parecía que vendieran varitas mágicas. Era una calle normal, llena de gente normal. ¿De verdad habría cantidades de oro de magos enterradas debajo de ellos? ¿Había allí realmente tiendas que vendían libros de hechizos y escobas? ¿No sería una broma pesada preparada por los Dursley? **

—Harry… Esos no tienen sentido del humor —le recordó Ron sonriendo.

**Si Harry no hubiera sabido que los Dursley carecían de sentido del humor, podría haberlo pensado. **

Muchos asintieron.

**Sin embargo, aunque todo lo que le había dicho Hagrid era increíble, Harry no podía dejar de confiar en él.**

Todos los que conocían a Hagrid sonrieron, sabían que se podía confiar en él. Hagrid sonreía también, alegrándose de la confianza que Harry depositaba en él.

—**Es aquí —dijo Hagrid deteniéndose—. El Caldero Chorreante. Es un lugar famoso.**

Todos se alegraron de que se nombrara por fin un lugar que conocían, ahora, tal vez y con un poco de suerte, algunos de ellos podrían aparecer en la historia.

**Era un bar diminuto y de aspecto mugriento. Si Hagrid no lo hubiera señalado, Harry no lo habría visto. La gente, que pasaba apresurada, ni lo miraba. Sus ojos iban de la gran librería, a un lado, a la tienda de música, al otro, como si no pudieran ver el Caldero Chorreante. En realidad, Harry tuvo la extraña sensación de que sólo él y Hagrid lo veían. **

—Y así es —afirmó la profesora McGongagall.

**Antes de que pudiera decirlo, Hagrid lo hizo entrar.**

**Para ser un lugar famoso, estaba muy oscuro y destartalado. Unas ancianas estaban sentadas en un rincón, tomando copitas de jerez. Una de ellas fumaba una larga pipa. Un hombre pequeño que llevaba un sombrero de copa hablaba con el viejo cantinero, que era completamente calvo y parecía una nuez blanda. El suave murmullo de las charlas se detuvo cuando ellos entraron. Todos parecían conocer a Hagrid. Lo saludaban con la mano y le sonreían, y el cantinero buscó un vaso diciendo:**

—**¿Lo de siempre, Hagrid?**

—¡Mas te vale no haber bebido estando con Harry! —dijo Molly algo alterada pero se relajó cuando vio a Hagrid negando con la cabeza.

—**No puedo, Tom, estoy aquí por asuntos de Hogwarts —respondió Hagrid, poniendo la mano en el hombro de Harry y obligándole a doblar las rodillas.**

Todos rieron ante eso.

—Lo siento Harry —se disculpó el semi-gigante—. Es difícil controlarse.

—**Buen Dios —dijo el cantinero, mirando atentamente a Harry—. ¿Es éste... puede ser...?**

Harry rodó los ojos, odiaba ese trato por parte de todos.

**El Caldero Chorreante había quedado súbitamente in móvil y en silencio.**

—**Válgame Dios —susurró el cantinero—. Harry Potter... todo un honor.**

**Salió rápidamente del mostrador, corrió hacia Harry y le estrechó la mano, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.**

—**Bienvenido, Harry, bienvenido.**

**Harry no sabía qué decir. Todos lo miraban. La anciana de la pipa seguía chupando, sin darse cuenta de que se le había apagado. Hagrid estaba radiante.**

**Entonces se produjo un gran movimiento de sillas y, al minuto siguiente, Harry se encontró estrechando la mano de todos los del Caldero Chorreante.**

—**Doris Crockford, Harry. No puedo creer que por fin te haya conocido.**

—**Estoy orgullosa, Harry, muy orgullosa.**

—**Siempre quise estrechar tu mano... estoy muy complacido.**

—**Encantado, Harry, no puedo decirte cuánto. Mi nombre es Diggle, Dedalus Diggle.**

—**¡Yo lo he visto antes! —dijo Harry, mientras Dedalus Diggle dejaba caer su sombrero a causa de la emoción—. Usted me saludó una vez en una tienda.**

—**¡Me recuerda! —gritó Dedalus Diggle, mirando a todos—. ¿Habéis oído eso? ¡Se acuerda de mí!**

**Harry estrechó manos una y otra vez. Doris Crockford volvió a repetir el saludo.**

**Un joven pálido se adelantó, muy nervioso. Tenía un tic en el ojo.**

—**¡Profesor Quirrell! —dijo Hagrid—. Harry, el profesor Quirrell te dará clases en Hogwarts.**

Muchos bufaron ante esa "excusa" de profesor mientras que Harry, Ron y Hermione bufaban por otra razón muy diferente.

—**P-P-Potter —tartamudeó el profesor Quirrell, apretando la mano de Harry—. N-no pue-e-do decirte l-lo contento que-e estoy de co-conocerte.**

—Harry, ¿Crees que en ese momento quien-tu-sabes ya estaba en su… Ya sabes —le dijo Ron mientras se señalaba la parte trasera de su cabeza.

—No, si estuviera en ese entonces cuando le apreté la mano le abría dolido.

—**¿Qué clase de magia enseña usted, profesor Quirrell?**

—**D-Defensa Contra las Artes O-Oscuras —murmuró el profesor Quirrell, como si no quisiera pensar en ello—. N-no es al-algo que t-tú n-necesites, ¿verdad, P-Potter? **

—Por favor, claro que la necesita —bufó Remus—. Todos la necesitan.

—**Soltó una risa nerviosa—. Estás reuniendo el e-equipo, s-supongo. Yo tengo que b-buscar otro l-libro de va-vampiros. —Pareció aterrorizado ante la simple mención.**

Dean dejó escapar una risita, recordando lo aterrorizado que parecía siempre que se nombraban los vampiros en clase.

**Pero los demás, no permitieron que el profesor Quirrell acaparara a Harry. Éste tardó más de diez minutos en despedirse de ellos. Al fin, Hagrid se hizo oír.**

Snape negó con la cabeza pensando que, como no, Potter estaba encantado con su fama.

—**Tenemos que irnos. Hay mucho que comprar. Vamos, Harry.**

**Doris Crockford estrechó la mano de Harry una última vez y Hagrid se lo llevó a través del bar hasta un pequeño patio cerrado, donde no había más que un cubo de basura y hierbajos.**

**Hagrid miró sonriente a Harry**

—**Te lo dije, ¿verdad? Te dije que eras famoso. Hasta el profesor Quirrell temblaba al conocerte, aunque te diré que habitualmente tiembla.**

—**¿Está siempre tan nervioso?**

—Si —dijeron casi todos los que habían conocido a Quirrell.

—No realmente… —murmuró Harry y soltó un suspiro.

—**Oh, sí. Pobre hombre. Una mente brillante. Estaba bien mientras estudiaba esos libros de vampiros, pero entonces cogió un año de vacaciones, para tener experiencias directas... Dicen que encontró vampiros en la Selva Negra y que tuvo un desagradable problema con una hechicera... Y desde entonces no es el mismo. Se asusta de los alumnos, tiene miedo de su propia asignatura... Ahora ¿adónde vamos, paraguas?**

Todos rieron divertidos al ver a Hagrid hablando con su paraguas.

**¿Vampiros? ¿Hechiceras? La cabeza de Harry era un torbellino. Hagrid, mientras tanto, contaba ladrillos en la pared, encima del cubo de basura.**

—**Tres arriba... dos horizontales... —murmuraba—. Correcto. Un paso atrás, Harry**

**Dio tres golpes a la pared, con la punta de su paraguas.**

**El ladrillo que había tocado se estremeció, se retorció y en el medio apareció un pequeño agujero, que se hizo cada vez más ancho. Un segundo más tarde estaban contemplando un pasaje abovedado lo bastante grande hasta para Hagrid, un paso que llevaba a una calle con adoquines, que serpenteaba hasta quedar fuera de la vista.**

—**Bienvenido —dijo Hagrid— al callejón Diagon.**

Todos aplaudieron fuertemente emocionados.

**Sonrió ante el asombro de Harry Entraron en el pasaje. Harry miró rápidamente por encima de su hombro y vio que la pared volvía a cerrarse.**

**El sol brillaba iluminando numerosos calderos, en la puerta de la tienda más cercana. «Calderos - Todos los Tamaños - Latón, Cobre, Peltre, Plata - Automáticos - Plegables», decía un rótulo que colgaba sobre ellos.**

—**Sí, vas a necesitar uno —dijo Hagrid— pero mejor que vayamos primero a conseguir el dinero.**

**Harry deseó tener ocho ojos más. **

—Como todos cuando van allí por primera vez —le dijo Hermione sonriendo.

**Movía la cabeza en to das direcciones mientras iban calle arriba, tratando de mirar todo al mismo tiempo: las tiendas, las cosas que estaban fuera y la gente haciendo compras. Una mujer regordeta negaba con la cabeza en la puerta de una droguería cuando ellos pasaron, diciendo: «Hígado de dragón a diecisiete sickles la onza, están locos...».**

Molly se puso roja instantáneamente, no podía asegurar que fuera ella pero muchas veces se quejaba de los precios. Además de que, bueno, si, ella era… un poco regordeta.

**Un suave ulular llegaba de una tienda oscura que tenía un rótulo que decía: «El emporio de las lechuzas. Color par do, castaño, gris y blanco». Varios chicos de la edad de Harry pegaban la nariz contra un escaparate lleno de escobas. «Mirad —oyó Harry que decía uno—, la nueva Nimbus 2.000, la más veloz.» **

Todos los fanáticos del Quidditch o de las escobas en general abrieron mucho los ojos ante la mención de esa escoba que, a pesar de que ya no era una de las más rápidas seguía destacando sobre muchas. Harry sonrió con nostalgia al recordar su vieja Nimbus.

**Algunas tiendas vendían ropa; otras, telescopios y extraños instrumentos de plata que Harry nunca había visto. Escaparates repletos de bazos de murciélagos y ojos de anguilas, tambaleantes montones de libros de encantamientos, plumas y rollos de pergamino, frascos con pociones, globos con mapas de la luna...**

—**Gringotts —dijo Hagrid.**

Bill se movió en su asiento, emocionado por la mención del banco para el que trabajaba.

**Habían llegado a un edificio, blanco como la nieve, que se alzaba sobre las pequeñas tiendas. Delante de las puertas de bronce pulido, con un uniforme carmesí y dorado, había...**

—**Sí, eso es un gnomo —dijo Hagrid en voz baja, mientras subían por los escalones de piedra blanca. El gnomo era una cabeza más bajo que Harry. Tenía un rostro moreno e inteligente, una barba puntiaguda y, Harry pudo notarlo, dedos y pies muy largos. Cuando entraron los saludó. Entonces encontraron otras puertas dobles, esta vez de plata, con unas palabras grabadas encima de ellas.**

**Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado**

**Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,**

**Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,**

**Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más,**

**Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo**

**Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,**

**Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado**

**De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro.**

Muchos se estremecieron al escucharlo, daba mala espina.

—**Como te dije, hay que estar loco para intentar robar aquí —dijo Hagrid.**

—Pero todos sabemos que estos tres están más que locos —dijo Fred mientras señalaba al trio dorado mientras muchos reían.

**Dos gnomos los hicieron pasar por las puertas plateadas y se encontraron en un amplio vestíbulo de mármol. Un centenar de gnomos estaban sentados en altos taburetes, detrás de un largo mostrador, escribiendo en grandes libros de cuentas, pesando monedas en balanzas de cobre y examinando piedras preciosas con lentes. **

—Vaya Harry, eres un chico muy observador y te fijas en todos los detalles —comentó Luna y muchos asintieron, por lo que habían visto hasta ahora, Harry se fijaba en todo, este sintió como se ruborizaba y le sonrió a Luna.

**Las puertas de salida del vestí bulo eran demasiadas para contarlas, y otros gnomos guiaban a la gente para entrar y salir. Hagrid y Harry se acerca ron al mostrador.**

—**Buenos días —dijo Hagrid a un gnomo desocupado—. Hemos venido a sacar algún dinero de la caja de seguridad del señor Harry Potter.**

—**¿Tiene su llave, señor?**

—**La tengo por aquí —dijo Hagrid, y comenzó a vaciar sus bolsillos sobre el mostrador, desparramando un puñado de galletas de perro sobre el libro de cuentas del gnomo. Éste frunció la nariz. Harry observó al gnomo que tenía a la derecha, que pesaba unos rubíes tan grandes como carbones brillantes.**

—Sí, definitivamente eres muy observador —le aseguró Hermione impresionada. A ella le gustaba pensar que era muy observadora pero viendo lo observador que era Harry ella no podía compararse.

—**Aquí está —dijo finalmente Hagrid, enseñando una pequeña llave dorada.**

**El gnomo la examinó de cerca.**

—**Parece estar todo en orden.**

—**Y también tengo una carta del profesor Dumbledore —dijo Hagrid, dándose importancia—. Es sobre lo-que-usted-sabe, en la cámara setecientos trece.**

Muchos miraron el libro con curiosidad.

**El gnomo leyó la carta cuidadosamente.**

—**Muy bien —dijo, devolviéndosela a Hagrid—. Voy a hacer que alguien los acompañe abajo, a las dos cámaras. ¡Griphook!**

**Griphook era otro gnomo. **

—¿No me digas? —dijo Malfoy sarcásticamente produciendo algunas risas y algunos gruñidos.

**Cuando Hagrid guardó todas las galletas de perro en sus bolsillos, él y Harry siguieron a Griphook hacia una de las puertas de salida del vestíbulo.**

—**¿Qué es lo-que-usted-sabe en la cámara setecientos trece? —preguntó Harry.**

—Ya está. Ahora no se le va a quitar de la cabeza hasta que lo sepa —dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza, divertida.

—Vaya Harry, parece que tienes más curiosidad que tu padre y tu madre juntos —le dijo Remus sonriendo, Harry se ruborizó.

—**No te lo puedo decir —dijo misteriosamente Hagrid—. Es algo muy secreto. Un asunto de Hogwarts. Dumbledore me lo confió.**

—Eso Hagrid, tu auméntale la curiosidad —le dijo Ron a un Hagrid que estaba completamente rojo.

**Griphook les abrió la puerta. Harry, que había esperado más mármoles, se sorprendió. Estaban en un estrecho pasillo de piedra, iluminado con antorchas. Se inclinaba hacia abajo y había unos raíles en el suelo. Griphook silbó y un pequeño carro llegó rápidamente por los raíles. Subieron (Hagrid con cierta dificultad) y se pusieron en marcha.**

Muchos se estremecieron recordando la velocidad hacia la que iban esos carros.

—Definitivamente odio esos carros —dijo Neville pálido con solo recordarlos, muchos le dieron la razón.

—¡Venga ya! Si es divertido —replicó Sirius sonriendo.

**Al principio fueron rápidamente a través de un laberinto de retorcidos pasillos. Harry trató de recordar, izquierda, derecha, derecha, izquierda, una bifurcación, derecha, izquierda, pero era imposible. **

—¿Por qué querías recordarlo? —le preguntó Ginny extrañada.

—Curiosidad Potter —le dijo Hermione mientras se encogía de hombros.

**El veloz carro parecía conocer su camino, porque Griphook no lo dirigía.**

**A Harry le escocían los ojos de las ráfagas de aire frío, pero los mantuvo muy abiertos. **

Muchos se frotaron los ojos imaginándose lo que tenía que escocer mientras aumentaba su admiración hacia Harry.

**En una ocasión, le pareció ver un estallido de fuego al final del pasillo y se dio la vuelta para ver si era un dragón, pero era demasiado tarde. **

Charlie se puso tenso ante la mención del dragón.

**Iban cada vez más abajo, pasando por un lago subterráneo en el que había gruesas estalactitas y estalagmitas saliendo del techo y del suelo.**

—**Nunca lo he sabido —gritó Harry a Hagrid, para hacerse oír sobre el estruendo del carro—. ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre una estalactita y una estalagmita?**

—¿En serio Harry? ¿En serio? Tienes mil preguntas para hacer ¿Y haces esa? —le dijo Ron extrañado.

—Y encima en ese momento… —dijo Neville estremeciéndose—. Habría sido mejor que le interrumpieses cuando estaba leyendo el profeta.

Hagrid asintió con ganas, no soportaba tener que pensar mientras estaba en eso carros.

—**Las estalagmitas tienen una eme —dijo Hagrid—. Y no me hagas preguntas ahora, creo que voy a marearme.**

—Buena respuesta —dijeron los gemelos riéndose.

**Su cara se había puesto verde y, cuando el carro por fin se detuvo, ante la pequeña puerta de la pared del pasillo, Hagrid se bajó y tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared, para que dejaran de temblarle las rodillas.**

**Griphook abrió la cerradura de la puerta. Una oleada de humo verde los envolvió. Cuando se aclaró, Harry estaba jadeando. Dentro había montículos de monedas de oro. Montones de monedas de plata. Montañas de pequeños knuts de bronce.**

Todos escuchaban eso con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Y esa es solo la de los gastos escolares —le recordó Sirius.

Todos abrieron todavía más los ojos, incrédulos.

—**Todo tuyo —dijo Hagrid sonriendo.**

**Todo de Harry, era increíble. Los Dursley no debían saberlo, o se abrían apoderado de todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¿Cuántas veces se habían quejado de lo que les costaba mantener a Harry? **

—¡Mantenerle! —rugió Molly enfadada—. ¡Le hacían dormir en una alacena, le daban los restos de la comida y ni si quiera le compraban ropa!

Todos gruñeron. Era probable que si los Dursley apareciesen en el Gran Comedor en ese momento completamente todas las personas intentaran hechizarlos.

**Y durante todo aquel tiempo, una pequeña fortuna enterrada debajo de Londres le pertenecía.**

**Hagrid ayudó a Harry a poner una cantidad en una bolsa.**

—**Las de oro son galeones —explicó—. Diecisiete sickles de plata hacen un galeón y veintinueve knuts equivalen a un sickle, es muy fácil. **

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

**Bueno, esto será suficiente para un curso o dos, dejaremos el resto guardado para ti. —Se volvió hacia Griphook—. Ahora, por favor, la cámara setecientos trece. ¿Y podemos ir un poco más despacio?**

—Una sola velocidad —dijeron Bill y Neville al mismo tiempo solo que Bill lo dijo sonriendo y Neville lo dijo resignado.

—**Una sola velocidad —contestó Griphook.**

**Fueron más abajo y a mayor velocidad. **

—Sentí lo mismo cuando le dije que fuera más despacio —dijo Neville estremeciéndose.

—Eso es por que sospechan de la gente cuando les dice que vayan más despacio —explicó Bill y muchos gruñeron.

**El aire se volvió cada vez más frío, mientras doblaban por estrechos recodos. Llegaron entre sacudidas al otro lado de una hondonada subterránea, y Harry se inclinó hacia un lado para ver qué había en el fondo oscuro, pero Hagrid gruñó y lo enderezó, cogiéndolo del cuello.**

**La cámara setecientos trece no tenía cerradura.**

—**Un paso atrás —dijo Griphook, dándose importancia. Tocó la puerta con uno de sus largos dedos y ésta desapareció—. Si alguien que no sea un gnomo de Gringotts lo intenta, será succionado por la puerta y quedará atrapado —añadió.**

Todos se estremecieron al escucharlo.

—**¿Cada cuánto tiempo comprueban que no se haya que dado nadie dentro? —quiso saber Harry.**

—¡Harry! —gritaron muchas chicas y algún que otro chico—- ¡No todos queremos saberlo!

—**Más o menos cada diez años —dijo Griphook, con una sonrisa maligna.**

Todos se estremecieron y fulminaron a Harry con la mirada.

**Algo realmente extraordinario tenía que haber en aquella cámara de máxima seguridad, Harry estaba seguro, y se inclinó anhelante, esperando ver por lo menos joyas fabulosas, pero la primera impresión era que estaba vacía. **

Todos miraron el libro con atención.

**Entonces vio el sucio paquetito, envuelto en papel marrón, que estaba en el suelo. Hagrid lo cogió y lo guardó en las profundidades de su abrigo. A Harry le hubiera gustado conocer su contenido, pero sabía que era mejor no preguntar.**

—Total, lo descubrirás de todas formas —le dijo Ron sonriendo.

—**Vamos, regresemos en ese carro infernal y no me ha bles durante el camino; será mejor que mantengas la boca cerrada —dijo Hagrid.**

**Después de la veloz trayectoria, salieron parpadeando a la luz del sol, fuera de Gringotts. Harry no sabía adónde ir primero con su bolsa llena de dinero. No necesitaba saber cuántos galeones había en una libra, para darse cuenta de que tenía más dinero que nunca, más dinero incluso que el que Dudley tendría jamás.**

—Por supuesto —le aseguró Remus.

—**Tendrías que comprarte el uniforme —dijo Hagrid, señalando hacia «Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las oca siones»—. Oye, Harry; ¿te importa que me dé una vuelta por el Caldero Chorreante? Detesto los carros de Gringotts. —Todavía parecía mareado, así que Harry entró solo en la tienda de Madame Malkin, sintiéndose algo nervioso.**

—Oh, no —murmuró Malfoy al recordar que había visto a Potter en ese momento.

Sus amigos Blaise y Theo le miraron extrañados pero Sinistra continuó con la lectura así que dejaron de prestarle atención.

**Madame Malkin era una bruja sonriente y regordeta, vestida de color malva.**

—**¿Hogwarts, guapo? —dijo, cuando Harry empezó a hablar—. Tengo muchos aquí... En realidad, otro muchacho se está probando ahora.**

Malfoy gruñó.

**En el fondo de la tienda, un niño de rostro pálido y puntiagudo estaba de pie sobre un escabel, **

—Mi rostro no es puntiagudo —se quejó Malfoy haciendo que todos comprendieran su comportamiento anterior; ese chico era Malfoy.

**mientras otra bruja le ponía alfileres en la larga túnica negra. Madame Malkin puso a Harry en un escabel al lado del otro, le deslizó por la cabeza una larga túnica y comenzó a marcarle el largo apropiado.**

—**Hola —dijo el muchacho—. ¿También Hogwarts?**

—**Sí —respondió Harry.**

—**Mi padre está en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libros, y mi madre ha ido calle arriba para mirar las varitas —dijo el chico. Tenía voz de aburrido y arrastraba las palabras—. Luego voy a arrastrarlos a mirar escobas de carrera. No sé por qué los de primer año no pueden tener una propia. Creo que voy a fastidiar a mi padre hasta que me compre una y la meteré de contrabando de alguna manera.**

—¡Señor Malfoy! ¿Cómo se le ocurre? —preguntó McGonagall enfadada y Malfoy se encogió en su asiento.

**Harry recordaba a Dudley**

—¿Cómo te atreves a compararme con ese sucio muggle? —escupió Mafly cabreado.

—Pues por lo que he visto sois bastante parecidos —replicó Luna de manera sincera.

—Tú no te metas, Lunática.

—¡Como te atreves! Pagaras por eso, Malfoy —dijo Ginny mientras le apuntaba con la varita de manera furiosa.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer tu? Asquerosa traidora a la sangre —dijo Pansy sonriendo burlona poniéndose delante de Malfoy pero su sonrisa desapareció en un instante por el potente hechizo Mocomurciélagos que Ginny le había lanzado.

—¡Silencio! —bramó la profesora McGonagall y agitando levemente su varita Pansy volvió a la normalidad—. Se le descontaran veinte puntos tanto a Gryffindor como a Slytherin por este estúpido comportamiento. Ahora sigamos.

Muchos gruñeron pero nadie le recriminó nada a nadie y la lectura continuó.

—**¿Tú tienes escoba propia? —continuó el muchacho.**

—**No —dijo Harry.**

—**¿Juegas al menos al quidditch?**

—**No —dijo de nuevo Harry, preguntándose qué diablos sería el quidditch.**

—¡Mi ahijado no sabía lo que era el Quidditch! —dijo Sirius de manera dramática haciendo que muchos rieran y que la disputa anterior quedara olvidada.

—Obviamente, no sabía nada del mundo mágico —replicó Hermione rodando los ojos.

—¡Mi ahijado no sabía lo que era el Quidditch! —repitió Sirius más dramáticamente que antes y todos volvieron a reír.

Todos los que habían visto volar a Harry se preguntaron cómo podía hacerlo de esa manera si aún no había tocado una escoba en su vida.

—**Yo sí. Papá dice que sería un crimen que no me eligieran para jugar por mi casa, y la verdad es que estoy de acuerdo. ¿Ya sabes en qué casa vas a estar?**

—¡Gryffindor! —exclamaron los leones orgullosos.

—**No —dijo Harry, sintiéndose cada vez más tonto.**

—Reconocerlo es el primer paso —le dijo Ron de manera burlona palmeando su espalda.

—**Bueno, nadie lo sabrá realmente hasta que lleguemos allí, pero yo sé que seré de Slytherin, porque toda mi familia fue de allí. ¿Te imaginas estar en Hufflepuff? Yo creo que me iría, ¿no te parece?**

—¡Hey! —exclamaron los Hufflepuff ofendidos.

—**Mmm —contestó Harry, deseando poder decir algo más interesante.**

—Pero Harry, ¡Si "Mmm" es algo muy interesante! —dijo George burlón mientras este le miraba extrañado.

—Al menos mucho más interesante que cualquier cosa que diga Malfoy —dijo Fred sonriendo haciendo que varios rieran.

—**¡Oye, mira a ese hombre! —dijo súbitamente el chico, señalando hacia la vidriera de delante. Hagrid estaba allí, sonriendo a Harry y señalando dos grandes helados, para que viera por qué no entraba.**

—**Ése es Hagrid —dijo Harry, contento de saber algo que el otro no sabía—. Trabaja en Hogwarts.**

—**Oh —dijo el muchacho—, he oído hablar de él. Es una especie de sirviente, ¿no?**

—¡Oye! —gruñó Hagrid sintiéndose ofendido.

—**Es el guardabosques —dijo Harry. Cada vez le gustaba menos aquel chico.**

—Como a todos —dijo Ron.

Astoria, por su parte, intentaba echarle la culpa del comportamiento de Malfoy al padre de este. Ese Malfoy le desagradaba bastante, también el de ahora solo que en ciertos momentos veía a una persona más que decente en él y, como dicen muchos, del odio al amor ahí un paso.

—**Sí, claro. He oído decir que es una especie de salvaje, que vive en una cabaña en los terrenos del colegio y que de vez en cuando se emborracha. Trata de hacer magia y termina prendiendo fuego a su cama.**

Algunos rieron discretamente.

—**Yo creo que es estupendo —dijo Harry con frialdad.**

—¡Así se habla! —dijeron muchos.

—Me sentiría fatal si alguna vez Harry me habla con ese tono frió que usa a veces —le confesó Ron a Hermione, la cual asintió muy de acuerdo con el pelirrojo.

—**¿Eso crees? —preguntó el chico en tono burlón—. ¿Por qué está aquí contigo? ¿Dónde están tus padres?**

—**Están muertos —respondió en pocas palabras. No tenía ganas de hablar de ese tema con él.**

—**Oh, lo siento —dijo el otro, aunque no pareció que le importara—. Pero eran de nuestra clase, ¿no?**

—¡Serás grosero! —le gritaron muchas a Malfoy, aunque a este, que no parecía importarle, en el fondo estaba bastante asqueado consigo mismo. Sabía que a él le dolería mucho si muriesen sus padres, sobretodo su madre, y se sintió patético por su forma de comportarse pero tenía demasiado orgullo como para intentar cambiarla solo por eso.

—**Eran un mago y una bruja, si es eso a lo que te refieres**

—**Realmente creo que no deberían dejar entrar a los otros ¿no te parece? No son como nosotros, no los educaron para conocer nuestras costumbres. Algunos nunca habían oído hablar de Hogwarts hasta que recibieron la carta, ya te imaginarás. Yo creo que debería quedar todo en las familias de antiguos magos. **

—¡Serás subnormal! —le gritaron muchos poniéndose en pie muy cabreados.

—¡Silencio! —bramó Dumbledore—. Sigamos leyendo.

**Y a propósito, ¿cuál es tu apellido?**

**Pero antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, Madame Malkin dijo:**

—**Ya está listo lo tuyo, guapo.**

**Y Harry, sin lamentar tener que dejar de hablar con el chico, bajó del escabel.**

—**Bien, te veré en Hogwarts, supongo —dijo el muchacho.**

—Por desgracia —murmuraron ambos.

**Harry estaba muy silencioso, mientras comía el helado que Hagrid le había comprado (chocolate y frambuesa con trozos de nueces).**

—¿Cuándo comemos? —pregunto Ron ansioso.

—Cuando acabemos este capítulo —le dijo McGonagall con una sonrisa.

—**¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Hagrid.**

—**Nada —mintió Harry. Se detuvieron a comprar pergamino y plumas. Harry se animó un poco cuando encontró un frasco de tinta que cambiaba de color al escribir. Cuando salieron de la tienda, preguntó:**

—**Hagrid, ¿qué es el quidditch?**

—**Vaya, Harry; sigo olvidando lo poco que sabes... ¡No saber qué es el quidditch!**

Muchos asintieron con la cabeza, entendiendo la gravedad del asunto mientras que a los que no les gustaba el Quidditch rodaban los ojos.

—**No me hagas sentir peor —dijo Harry. Le contó a Hagrid lo del chico pálido de la tienda de Madame Malkin.**

—**... y dijo que la gente de familia de muggles no debe rían poder ir...**

—**Tú no eres de una familia muggle. Si hubiera sabido quién eres... Él ha crecido conociendo tu nombre, si sus padres son magos. Ya lo has visto en el Caldero Chorreante. De todos modos, qué sabe él, algunos de los mejores que he conocido eran los únicos con magia en una larga línea de muggles. ¡Mira tu madre! ¡Y mira la hermana que tuvo!**

Muchos asintieron con la cabeza de acuerdo con Hagrid y los profesores le dedicaron una sonrisa.

—**Entonces ¿qué es el quidditch?**

—**Es nuestro deporte. Deporte de magos. Es... como el fútbol en el mundo muggle, todos lo siguen. Se juega en el aire, con escobas, y hay cuatro pelotas... Es difícil explicarte las reglas.**

—No es tan difícil… —se quejó Angelina, la actual capitana de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

—Comparado con los deportes Muggles si, bastante —le explicó Hermione.

—**¿Y qué son Slytherin y Hufflepuff?**

—**Casas del colegio. Hay cuatro. Todos dicen que en Hufflepuff son todos inútiles, pero...**

—**Seguro que yo estaré en Hufflepuff —dijo Harry desa nimado.**

—Lo siento —se apresuró a decir Harry mientras se levantaba y miraba a la mesa de Hufflepuff, solo sabía de Hufflepuff lo que acababa de decir Hagrid…

—Lo entendemos, no te preocupes —le dijo una joven pelirroja de Hufflepuff sonriendo, Susan Bones. Harry le sonrió de vuelta mientras pensaba que, definitivamente, esa no era la pelirroja con la que quería estar.

—**Es mejor Hufflepuff que Slytherin —dijo Hagrid con tono lúgubre—. Las brujas y los magos que se volvieron malos habían estado todos en Slytherin. Quien-tú-sabes fue uno.**

Muchos asintieron y varios Slyhterin sisearon furiosos.

—¡Eso no quiere decir que no hayan salido buenos magos de Slytherin! —replicó Daphne, la hermana mayor de Astoria—. ¡Han salido muchos magos de provecho de nuestra casa!

—Es cierto —la apoyó Dumbledore con un brillo en los ojos—. Deberíais dejar de tener tantos prejuicios contra ellos.

Todos bajaron la cabeza, avergonzados.

—**¿Vol... perdón... Quien-tú-sabes estuvo en Hogwarts?**

—**Hace muchos años —respondió Hagrid.**

**Compraron los libros de Harry en una tienda llamada Flourish y Blotts, en donde los estantes estaban llenos de libros hasta el techo. Había unos grandiosos forrados en piel, otros del tamaño de un sello, con tapas de seda, otros llenos de símbolos raros y unos pocos sin nada impreso en sus páginas. Hasta Dudley, que nunca leía nada, habría deseado tener alguno de aquellos libros. Hagrid casi tuvo que arrastrar a Harry para que dejara Hechizos y contrahechizos (encante a sus amigos y confunda a sus enemigos con las más recientes venganzas: Pérdida de Cabello, Piernas de Mantequilla, Lengua Atada y más, mucho más), del profesor Vindictus Viridian.**

—¡Ese es mi ahijado! —dijo Sirius orgulloso de que Harry hubiese querido comprar ese libro.

—**Estaba tratando de averiguar cómo hechizar a Dudley**

Muchos rieron ante eso.

—**No estoy diciendo que no sea una buena idea, pero no puedes utilizar la magia en el mundo muggle, excepto en circunstancias muy especiales —dijo Hagrid—. Y de todos modos, no podrías hacer ningún hechizo todavía, necesitarás mucho más estudio antes de llegar a ese nivel.**

Los profesores asintieron, mostrándose de acuerdo con la explicación de Hagrid.

**Hagrid tampoco dejó que Harry comprara un sólido caldero de oro (en la lista decía de peltre) pero consiguieron una bonita balanza para pesar los ingredientes de las pociones y un telescopio plegable de cobre. Luego visitaron la droguería, tan fascinante como para hacer olvidar el horrible hedor, una mezcla de huevos pasados y repollo podrido. En el suelo había barriles llenos de una sustancia viscosa y botes con hierbas. Raíces secas y polvos brillantes llenaban las paredes, y manojos de plumas e hileras de colmillos y garras colgaban del techo. Mientras Hagrid preguntaba al hombre que estaba detrás del mostrador por un surtido de ingredientes básicos para pociones, Harry examinaba cuernos de unicornio plateados, a veintiún galeones cada uno, y minúsculos ojos negros y brillantes de escarabajos (cinco knuts la cucharada).**

**Fuera de la droguería, Hagrid miró otra vez la lista de Harry**

—**Sólo falta la varita... Ah, sí, y todavía no te he buscado un regalo de cumpleaños.**

Molly, Sirius y Remus miraron a Hagrid agradecidos por comprarle un regalo a Harry.

**Harry sintió que se ruborizaba.**

—**No tienes que...**

Muchos miraron a Harry entre tristes porque nunca haya tenido un regalo decente y contentos porque por fin lo tuviera.

Era probable que fuera porque Harry era el protagonista del libro pero todos sentían ganas de apoyar a Harry en todo lo que le ocurría.

—**Sé que no tengo que hacerlo. Te diré qué será, te compraré un animal. No un sapo, los sapos pasaron de moda hace años, se burlarán... **

Neville bajo la cabeza, avergonzado.

**y no me gustan los gatos, me hacen estornudar. Te voy a regalar una lechuza. Todos los chicos quieren tener una lechuza. Son muy útiles, llevan tu correspondencia y todo lo demás.**

Harry sonrió recordando a Hedwig, le tenía muchísimo cariño a su lechuza y ella también a él.

**Veinte minutos más tarde, salieron del Emporio de la Lechuza, que era oscuro y lleno de ojos brillantes, susurros y aleteos. Harry llevaba una gran jaula con una hermosa lechuza blanca, medio dormida, con la cabeza debajo de un ala.**

Se escucharon muchos "Aww" al imaginarse la linda lechuza medio dormida y Harry sonrió tiernamente. Hedwig era una lechuza muy orgullosa pero cuando estaba medio dormida se veía realmente adorable.

**Y no dejó de agradecer el regalo, tartamudeando como el profesor Quirrell.**

Todos sonrieron mirando a Harry, quien bajó la mirada avergonzado.

—**Ni lo menciones —dijo Hagrid con aspereza—. No creo que los Dursley te hagan muchos regalos. Ahora nos queda solamente Ollivander, el único lugar donde venden varitas, y tendrás la mejor.**

**Una varita mágica... Eso era lo que Harry realmente había estado esperando.**

—Como todos —dijeron muchos.

**La última tienda era estrecha y de mal aspecto. Sobre la puerta, en letras doradas, se leía: «Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C.». En el polvoriento escaparate, sobre un cojín de desteñido color púrpura, se veía una única varita.**

**Cuando entraron, una campanilla resonó en el fondo de la tienda. Era un lugar pequeño y vacío, salvo por una silla larguirucha donde Hagrid se sentó a esperar. Harry se sentía algo extraño, como si hubieran entrado en una biblioteca muy estricta. Se tragó una cantidad de preguntas que se le acababan de ocurrir, y en lugar de eso, miró las miles de estrechas cajas, amontonadas cuidadosamente hasta el techo. Por alguna razón, sintió una comezón en la nuca. El polvo y el silencio parecían hacer que le picara por alguna magia secreta.**

Muchos asintieron demostrando que habían sentido algo parecido.

—¿A qué se debe eso, Dumbledore? —preguntó Remus Lupin.

—No puedo asegurarlo pero probablemente sea por la cantidad de varitas que hay en la tienda, la magia de estas acumuladas podría crear esa sensación.

Moody asintió, él pensaba lo mismo.

—**Buenas tardes —dijo una voz amable.**

**Harry dio un salto. Hagrid también debió de sobresaltarse porque se oyó un crujido y se levantó rápidamente de la silla.**

**Un anciano estaba ante ellos; sus ojos, grandes y pálidos, brillaban como lunas en la penumbra del local.**

—**Hola —dijo Harry con torpeza.**

—**Ah, sí —dijo el hombre—. Sí, sí, pensaba que iba a ver te pronto. Harry Potter. —No era una pregunta—. Tienes los ojos de tu madre. Parece que fue ayer el día en que ella vino aquí, a comprar su primera varita. Veintiséis centímetros de largo, elástica, de sauce. Una preciosa varita para encantamientos.**

El profesor Filtwick asintió varias veces recordando la espléndida capacidad de Lily Evans en su asignatura.

**El señor Ollivander se acercó a Harry. El muchacho de seó que el hombre parpadeara. Aquellos ojos plateados eran un poco lúgubres.**

—Y que lo digas —le dijo Cho con una sonrisa aprovechando la ocasión para decirle algo a Harry y ser ella quien hiciera que se ruborizaba, lo que pasó al instante y ella sonrió satisfecha mientras Ginny la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

—**Tu padre, por otra parte, prefirió una varita de caoba. Veintiocho centímetros y medio. Flexible. Un poquito más poderosa y excelente para transformaciones. **

Esta vez fue el turno de McGonagall de sonreír orgullosa por su alumno, el cual, a pesar de ser travieso y arrogante era no solo un alumno excepcional sino también una muy buena persona.

**Bueno, he di cho que tu padre la prefirió, pero en realidad es la varita la que elige al mago.**

**El señor Ollivander estaba tan cerca que él y Harry casi estaban nariz contra nariz. Harry podía ver su reflejo en aquellos ojos velados.**

—**Y aquí es donde...**

**El señor Ollivander tocó la luminosa cicatriz de la frente de Harry, con un largo dedo blanco.**

—¡Que grosero! —se quejó Hermione sabiendo lo que a Harry le molesta eso.

—**Lamento decir que yo vendí la varita que hizo eso —dijo amablemente—. Treinta y cuatro centímetros y cuarto. Una varita poderosa, muy poderosa, y en las manos equivoca das... Bueno, si hubiera sabido lo que esa varita iba a hacer en el mundo...**

Todos bajaron la cabeza.

**Negó con la cabeza y entonces, para alivio de Harry, fijó su atención en Hagrid.**

—**¡Rubeus! ¡RubeusHagrid! Me alegro de verlo otra vez... Roble, cuarenta centímetros y medio, flexible... ¿Era así?**

—**Así era, sí, señor —dijo Hagrid.**

—**Buena varita. Pero supongo que la partieron en dos cuando lo expulsaron —dijo el señor Ollivander, súbitamen te severo.**

—**Eh..., sí, eso hicieron, sí —respondió Hagrid, arrastrando los pies—. Sin embargo, todavía tengo los pedazos —añadió con vivacidad.**

—**Pero no los utiliza, ¿verdad? —preguntó en tono severo.**

—Oh, no, por supuesto que no —dijeron Fred y George burlones.

—**Oh, no, señor —dijo Hagrid rápidamente. Harry se dio cuenta de que sujetaba con fuerza su paraguas rosado.**

—Es realmente un chico muy observador, señor Potter —le dijo la profesora McGonagall bastante impresionada.

—**Mmm —dijo el señor Ollivander, lanzando una mira da inquisidora a Hagrid—. Bueno, ahora, Harry.. Déjame ver. —Sacó de su bolsillo una cinta métrica, con marcas plateadas—. ¿Con qué brazo coges la varita?**

—**Eh... bien, soy diestro —respondió Harry.**

—**Extiende tu brazo. Eso es. —Midió a Harry del hombro al dedo, luego de la muñeca al codo, del hombro al suelo, de la rodilla a la axila y alrededor de su cabeza. Mientras medía, dijo—: Cada varita Ollivander tiene un núcleo central de una poderosa sustancia mágica, Harry. Utilizamos pelos de unicornio, plumas de cola de fénix y nervios de corazón de dragón. No hay dos varitas Ollivander iguales, como no hay dos unicornios, dragones o aves fénix iguales. Y, por supuesto, nunca obtendrás tan buenos resultados con la varita de otro mago.**

**De pronto, Harry se dio cuenta de que la cinta métrica, que en aquel momento le medía entre las fosas nasales, lo hacía sola. El señor Ollivander estaba revoloteando entre los estantes, sacando cajas.**

—**Esto ya está —dijo, y la cinta métrica se enrolló en el suelo—. Bien, Harry Prueba ésta. Madera de haya y nervios de corazón de dragón. Veintitrés centímetros. Bonita y flexible. Cógela y agítala.**

**Harry cogió la varita y (sintiéndose tonto) **

—Todos nos sentimos así —le dijo Hermione sonriendo de manera comprensiva.

—Yo no —dijo Ron tranquilamente.

—Porque tu si eres tonto —le dijo Ginny.

—Buena esa, Gin-Gin —dijeron los gemelos mientras reían junto a muchos otros.

**la agitó a su alrededor, pero el señor Ollivander se la quitó casi de inmediato.**

—**Arce y pluma de fénix. Diecisiete centímetros y cuarto. Muy elástica. Prueba...**

**Harry probó, pero tan pronto como levantó el brazo el señor Ollivander se la quitó.**

—**No, no... Ésta. Ébano y pelo de unicornio, veintiún centímetros y medio. Elástica. Vamos, vamos, inténtalo.**

**Harry lo intentó. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba buscando el señor Ollivander. Las varitas ya probadas, que estaban sobre la silla, aumentaban por momentos, pero cuantas más varitas sacaba el señor Ollivander, más contento parecía estar.**

—Yo probé ocho, Ollivander estaba muy alegre —dijo Seamus alegremente—. ¿Tu cuantas probaste, Harry?

—Más de quince, no sé cuántas —dijo mientras se encogía de hombros y todos le miraban extrañados. Ollivander tenía cierta capacidad de saber que varita necesita cada mago así que con unos pocos intentos conseguía darle la adecuada, Harry realmente era un cliente difícil.

—**Qué cliente tan difícil, ¿no? No te preocupes, encontraremos a tu pareja perfecta por aquí, en algún lado. Me pregunto... sí, por qué no, una combinación poco usual, acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible.**

**Harry tocó la varita. Sintió un súbito calor en los dedos. Levantó la varita sobre su cabeza, la hizo bajar por el aire polvoriento, y una corriente de chispas rojas y doradas estallaron en la punta como fuegos artificiales, arrojando manchas de luz que bailaban en las paredes. Hagrid lo vitoreó y aplaudió**

Lo mismo ocurría en el comedor por parte de la mesa de Gryffindor los cuales habían empezado a aplaudir desde que escucharon de qué color eran las chispas.

**y el señor Ollivander dijo:**

—**¡Oh, bravo! Oh, sí, oh, muy bien. Bien, bien, bien... Qué curioso... Realmente qué curioso...**

**Puso la varita de Harry en su caja y la envolvió en papel de embalar, todavía murmurando: «Curioso... muy curioso».**

—**Perdón —dijo Harry—. Pero ¿qué es tan curioso?**

**El señor Ollivander fijó en Harry su mirada pálida.**

—**Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido, Harry Potter. Cada una de las varitas. Y resulta que la cola de fénix de don de salió la pluma que está en tu varita dio otra pluma, sólo una más. Y realmente es muy curioso que estuvieras destinado a esa varita, cuando fue su hermana la que te hizo esa cicatriz.**

Todos miraron el libro sin creer lo que escuchaban, era realmente algo cruel darle la varita hermana de la que mato a sus padres.

**Harry tragó, sin poder hablar.**

—**Sí, veintiocho centímetros. Ajá. Realmente curioso cómo suceden estas cosas. La varita escoge al mago, recuérdalo... Creo que debemos esperar grandes cosas de ti, Harry Potter... Después de todo, El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado hizo grandes cosas... Terribles, sí, pero grandiosas.**

Todos se estremecieron en la sala.

**Harry se estremeció. No estaba seguro de que el señor Ollivander le gustara mucho. **

Todos asintieron, sentían lo mismo que Harry.

**Pagó siete galeones de oro por su varita y el señor Ollivander los acompañó hasta la puerta de su tienda.**

**Al atardecer, con el sol muy bajo en el cielo, Harry y Hagrid emprendieron su camino otra vez por el callejón Diagon, a través de la pared, y de nuevo por el Caldero Chorreante, ya vacío. Harry no habló mientras salían a la calle y ni si quiera notó la cantidad de gente que se quedaba con la boca abierta al verlos en el metro, cargados con una serie de paquetes de formas raras y con la lechuza dormida en el regazo de Harry. **

Muchos sonrieron ante la linda imagen que era ver a la lechuza durmiendo tranquilamente en el regazo de Harry.

**Subieron por la escalera mecánica y entraron en la estación de Paddington. Harry acababa de darse cuenta de dónde estaban cuando Hagrid le golpeó el hombro.**

—**Tenemos tiempo para que comas algo antes de que sal ga el tren —dijo.**

**Le compró una hamburguesa a Harry y se sentaron a co mer en unas sillas de plástico. Harry miró a su alrededor. De alguna manera, todo le parecía muy extraño.**

—**¿Estás bien, Harry? Te veo muy silencioso —dijo Hagrid. Harry no estaba seguro de poder explicarlo. Había teni do el mejor cumpleaños de su vida y, sin embargo, masticó su hamburguesa, intentando encontrar las palabras.**

—**Todos creen que soy especial —dijo finalmente—. Toda esa gente del Caldero Chorreante, el profesor Quirrell, el señor Ollivander... Pero yo no sé nada sobre magia. ¿Cómo pueden esperar grandes cosas? Soy famoso y ni siquiera puedo recordar por qué soy famoso. **

—Y es por eso por lo que odio mi fama —sentenció Harry asombrando a muchos. Snape no creía lo que oía ¿Potter odiando la fama que le dan? Tenía que ser mentira, si, no podía ser verdad.

**No sé qué sucedió cuando Vol... Perdón, quiero decir, la noche en que mis padres murieron.**

**Hagrid se inclinó sobre la mesa. Detrás de la barba enmarañada y las espesas cejas había una sonrisa muy bondadosa.**

—**No te preocupes, Harry. Aprenderás muy rápido. To dos son principiantes cuando empiezan en Hogwarts. Vas a estar muy bien. Sencillamente sé tú mismo. Sé que es difícil. Has estado lejos y eso siempre es duro. Pero vas a pasarlo muy bien en Hogwarts, yo lo pasé y, en realidad, todavía lo paso.**

Todos asienteron, Hogwarts era genial.

**Hagrid ayudó a Harry a subir al tren que lo llevaría has ta la casa de los Dursley y luego le entregó un sobre.**

—**Tu billete para Hogwarts —dijo—. El uno de septiembre, en Kings Cross. Está todo en el billete. Cualquier problema con los Dursley y me envías una carta con tu lechuza, ella sabrá encontrarme... Te veré pronto, Harry.**

**El tren arrancó de la estación. Harry deseaba ver a Hagrid hasta que se perdiera de vista. Se levantó del asiento y apretó la nariz contra la ventanilla, pero parpadeó y Hagrid ya no estaba.**

—Y aquí acaba el capítulo, hora de comer —declaró la profesora Sinistra.

Momentos después el comedor se llenó de comida.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Ron mientras se servía un poco de todo—. Por cierto Harry, ya falta poco en la historia para que nos conozcamos.

—Bien, quiero saber cómo te describe Harry —dijo Hermione sonriendo, ciertamente las descripciones de Harry eran muy graciosas. Run gruñó.

—Lo llevas peor que yo, Hermione, al principio no nos caías bien por lo que posiblemente Harry tenga algún pensamiento despectivo hacia ti. Agradece que sea Harry porque yo te detestaba de todas las maneras —dijo Ron recordando como al principio no se llevaban bien.

—Bueno, no creo que haya demasiados pensamientos negativos hacia ti pero tal vez los haya así que me disculpare cada vez que aparezcan —le aseguró Harry, y Hermione, complacida por eso, empezó a comer sin preocuparse.

Cuando acabaron el profesor Dumbledore se levantó.

—Supongo que todos, al igual que yo, tendréis el trasero adolorido por pasar lo que llevamos de día sentados en madera así que, para cambiar eso, me gustaría que todos os levantarais.

Todos lo hicieron y Dumbledore hizo desaparecer las mesas y los bancos y llenó el Gran Comedor de cómodos y mullidos sillones colocados de tal manera que no había separación de casas. A pesar de eso cada casa se sentó con los suyos (excepto algún caso en especial). Harry se sentó junto a Hermione quien a su vez estaba sentada a la izquierda de Ron. A su izquierda Harry tenía a Ginny quien a su vez tenía a su izquierda a Michael Corner, su novio. Eso hizo que algo dentro de Harry gimiera sin que el entendiera del todo el por qué.

—Profesor Filtwick ¿Le importaría leer el siguiente capítulo? —dijo Dumbledore mientras le pasaba el libro.

—Será un placer —dijo mientras lo abría en la página correspondiente—. **El viaje desde el andén nueve y tres ****cuartos.**

* * *

**Pues eso, hasta mañana ^^**

**A ver si alguien se digna a entrar en el blog...**


	7. El viaje desde el andén 9 y 34

**¡Y nos encontramos a tan solo un capitulo de que empiece la vida en Hogwarts! O a tan solo un día, como prefiráis verlo xD**

**Me alegra anunciar que estoy llevando a cabo otro fic que, por razones obvias, no podré actualizar tan rápido como este. La idea de el nuevo Fic apareció mientras escribía el capitulo anterior de este. Trata de nada mas y nada menos que de Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal desde el punto de vista de DRACO, de manera divertida. Subiré el primer capitulo en breve, me gustaría que le dierais un ojo ;) Por supuesto, este nuevo fic no interferirá en la marcha de este.**

**También**** decir que, por fin, en este capitulo habrá alguna escena entre Ron y Hermione. Empezare con cosas pequeñitas, les dejaré aumentar por su cuenta (son unos pequeños pervertidos ¬¬)**

**Bueno, mar91 me ha dicho que haga que Ginny corte con Michael y que empiece a salir con Harry. Debo confesar que yo también deseo que Ginny deje a Michael lo antes posible pero, dado que aun no ha pasado ni un día en el fic, eso sería ir demasiado rápido. Y sobre lo de emparejar a Harry con Ginny... Me gustaría recordar de manera educada que escribí al principio del cap 1 que no emparejaría _oficialmente_ a esos dos hasta el sexto libro. Eso no quita que me guarde alguna escena sorpresa, molona y emocionante (O_o)**

**Bueno, gracias a todos los que seguís este fic y a los que os animáis a dejar un review.**

**Tanto los personajes como todas los parrafos que estén en negrita le pertenecen a mi madre. Okno, pero casi. Ok tampoco, pero molaría xD Pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

_—Será un placer —dijo mientras lo abría en la página correspondiente—. **El viaje desde el andén nueve y tres cuartos.**_

Ron y Harry compartieron una mirada cómplice, en este capítulo aparecería su primer encuentro y el inicio de su amistad.

**El último mes de Harry con los Dursley no fue divertido. **

—Nunca lo fue —dijo Harry simplemente y muchos gruñeron.

**Es cierto que Dudley le tenía miedo y no se quedaba con él en la misma habitación, **

—Cobarde —bufaron muchos Gryffindor.

**y que tía Petunia y tío Vernon no lo ence rraban en la alacena ni lo obligaban a hacer nada ni le gritaban. En realidad, ni siquiera le dirigían la palabra. Mitad aterrorizados, mitad furiosos, se comportaban como si la silla que Harry ocupaba estuviera vacía. **

Todos fulminaron el libro con la mirada.

**Aunque aquello significaba una mejora en muchos aspectos, después de un tiempo resultaba un poco deprimente.**

Muchos asintieron con la cabeza, es comprensible, a nadie le gusta ser ignorado.

**Harry se quedaba en su habitación, con su nueva lechuza por compañía. Decidió llamarla Hedwig, **

—Es un nombre precioso —le dijo una alumna de Ravenclaw, Harry asintió, le gustaba mucho el nombre Hedwig.

**un nombre que encontró en Una historia de la magia. Los libros del colegio eran muy interesantes. **

Los profesores le miraron sonriendo, al igual que Hermione mientras que muchos otros alumnos le miraban extrañados.

—Todo eso era nuevo para mí —explicó Harry y entonces todos lo comprendieron.

**Por la noche leía en la cama hasta tarde, mientras Hedwig entraba y salía a su antojo por la ventana abierta. Era una suerte que tía Petunia ya no entrara en la habitación, porque Hedwig llevaba ratones muertos. **

Varias chicas pusieron muecas de asco.

**Cada noche, antes de dormir, Harry marcaba otro día en la hoja de papel que tenía en la pared, hasta el uno de septiembre.**

—Como yo —le dijo Sirius sonriendo, para él, el tiempo en su casa era un castigo y vivía esperando por ir a Hogwarts.

**El último día de agosto pensó que era mejor hablar con sus tíos para poder ir a la estación de King Cross, al día si guiente. Así que bajó al salón, donde estaban viendo la televisión. Se aclaró la garganta, para que supieran que estaba allí, y Dudley gritó y salió corriendo.**

Muchos rodaron los ojos por la excesiva cobardía del chico.

**—Hum... ¿Tío Vernon?**

**Tío Vernon gruñó, para demostrar que lo escuchaba.**

Molly negó con la cabeza, ya le gustaría a ella tener unas palabras con la familia de Harry para ponerlos en su sitio.

**—Hum... necesito estar mañana en King Cross para... para ir a Hogwarts.**

**Tío Vernon gruñó otra vez.**

**—¿Podría ser que me lleves hasta allí?**

**Otro gruñido. Harry interpretó que quería decir sí.**

**—Muchas gracias.**

—No deberías ser tan educado con el —le dijo Ginny.

—Bueno, quería asegurarme de que me llevaba —razonó Harry mientras se encogía de hombros.

**Estaba a punto de volver a subir la escalera, cuando tío Vernon finalmente habló.**

**—Qué forma curiosa de ir a una escuela de magos, en tren. ¿Las alfombras mágicas estarán todas pinchadas?**

—Sí, ese tío es un idiota de remate —dijo Dean mientras rodaba los ojos.

—Pensaba que eso había quedado claro desde el primer capítulo, pero claro, tu a tu ritmo, Dean —le dijo Seamus burlón, Dean le sacó la lengua y la lectura continuó.

**Harry no contestó nada.**

**—¿Y dónde queda ese colegio, de todos modos?**

**—No lo sé —dijo Harry; dándose cuenta de eso por primera vez. Sacó del bolsillo el billete que Hagrid le había dado—. Tengo que coger el tren que sale del andén nueve y tres cuartos, a las once de la mañana —leyó.**

—¡Hagrid! —dijo Hermione quien acababa de darse cuenta de algo—. ¡No le dijiste a Harry como llegar al andén!

Hagrid bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

—No te preocupes Hagrid, de hecho fue mejor así —dijo Harry y le sonrió a él y luego a Ron.

**Sus tíos lo miraron asombrados.**

**—¿Andén qué?**

**—Nueve y tres cuartos.**

**—No digas estupideces —dijo tío Vernon—. No hay ningún andén nueve y tres cuartos.**

—Sí que lo hay —dijeron muchos rodando los ojos.

**—Eso dice mi billete.**

**—Equivocados —dijo tío Vernon—. Totalmente locos, todos ellos. Ya lo verás. Tú espera. Muy bien, te llevaremos a King Cross. De todos modos, tenemos que ir a Londres mañana. Si no, no me molestaría.**

**—¿Por qué vais a Londres? —preguntó Harry tratando de mantener el tono amistoso.**

**—Llevamos a Dudley al hospital —gruñó tío Vernon—. Para que le quiten esa maldita cola antes de que vaya a Smeltings.**

Todos se rieron recordando la cola de cerdo.

**A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó a las cinco, tan emocionado e ilusionado que no pudo volver a dormir. Se le vantó y se puso los tejanos: no quería andar por la estación con su túnica de mago, ya se cambiaría en el tren. **

—Como todos —dijeron muchos y Hermione bajó la cabeza avergonzada, ella había ido con la túnica puesta.

**Miró otra vez su lista de Hogwarts para estar seguro de que tenía todo lo necesario, se ocupó de meter a Hedwig en su jaula y luego se paseó por la habitación, esperando que los Dursley se le vantaran. Dos horas más tarde, el pesado baúl de Harry estaba cargado en el coche de los Dursley y tía Petunia había hecho que Dudley se sentara con Harry, para poder marcharse.**

**Llegaron a King Cross a las diez y media. Tío Vernon cargó el baúl de Harry en un carrito y lo llevó por la estación. **

—Huy, demasiado amable, me huele mal —dijo Tonks entrecerrando los ojos.

**Harry pensó que era una rara amabilidad, hasta que tío Vernon se detuvo, mirando los andenes con una sonrisa perversa.**

**—Bueno, aquí estás, muchacho. Andén nueve, andén diez... Tú andén debería estar en el medio, pero parece que aún no lo han construido, ¿no?**

**Tenía razón, por supuesto. Había un gran número nueve, de plástico, sobre un andén, un número diez sobre el otro y, en el medio, nada.**

**—Que tengas un buen curso —dijo tío Vernon con una sonrisa aún más torva. Se marchó sin decir una palabra más. Harry se volvió y vio que los Dursley se alejaban. Los tres se reían. **

—¡Serán cerdos! Tenían pensado abandonarle ahí —exclamó Remus llenó de ira—. Sirius, cuando salgamos de ahí quiero que vayamos a darles una paliza ¡Una buena paliza!

Todos miraron a Lupin asombrados, ellos siempre habían visto a un Lupin responsable y calmado, pero claro, no por nada había sido Lupin un merodeador. Sirius gruñó y asintió con la cabeza, él tenía claro que iba a visitar a los Dursley desde que había oído que hacían dormir a su ahijado en una alacena.

**Harry sintió la boca seca. ¿Qué haría? Estaba llamando la atención, a causa de Hedwig. Tendría que preguntarle a alguien.**

—No deberías hacerlo —le regañó la profesora McGongall pero todos sabían que no tenía otra opción.

**Detuvo a un guarda que pasaba, pero no se atrevió a mencionar el andén nueve y tres cuartos. **

—Bien hecho por no mencionarlo —le felicitó Moody, los adultos y profesores asintieron con la cabeza.

**El guarda nunca había oído hablar de Hogwarts, y cuando Harry no pudo decirle en qué parte del país quedaba, comenzó a molestarse, como si pensara que Harry se hacía el tonto a propósito. Sin saber qué hacer, Harry le preguntó por el tren que salía a las once, pero el guarda le dijo que no había ninguno. Al final, el guarda se alejó, murmurando algo sobre la gente que hacía perder el tiempo. Según el gran reloj que había sobre la tabla de horarios de llegada, tenía diez minutos para coger el tren a Hogwarts y no tenía idea de qué podía hacer. Estaba en medio de la estación con un baúl que casi no podía transportar, un bolsillo lleno de monedas de mago y una jaula con una lechuza.**

Todos miraron el libro con preocupación ¿Cómo llegaría Harry al tren?

**Hagrid debió de olvidar decirle algo que tenía que hacer, como dar un golpe al tercer ladrillo de la izquierda para en trar en el callejón Diagon. Se preguntó si debería sacar su varita y comenzar a golpear la taquilla, entre los andenes nueve y diez.**

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —le dijo Hermione y Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No lo hice.

**En aquel momento, un grupo de gente pasó por su lado y captó unas pocas palabras.**

**—... lleno de muggles, por supuesto...**

Todos se alegraron de que hubiese alguien a quien Harry pudiese preguntarle.

**Harry se volvió para verlos. La que hablaba era una mujer regordeta, que se dirigía a cuatro muchachos, todos con pelo de llameante color rojo. Cada uno empujaba un baúl, como Harry, y llevaban una lechuza.**

Los Weasley se sonrojaron hasta las orejas con la mención de su familia pero ninguno como Molly, que acababa de ser descrita como "Mujer regordeta".

**Con el corazón palpitante, Harry empujó el carrito de trás de ellos. Se detuvieron y los imitó, parándose lo bastante cerca para escuchar lo que decían.**

—¡Harry! —le regañó Hermione.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Harry con los Weasleys pero estos negaron con la cabeza, no les importaba.

**—Y ahora, ¿cuál es el número del andén? —dijo la madre.**

**—¡Nueve y tres cuartos! —dijo la voz aguda de una niña, también pelirroja, que iba de la mano de la madre—. Mamá, ¿no puedo ir...?**

Ginny se ruborizó y Harry le dedicó una linda sonrisa que consiguió que Ginny se sonrojara aún más.

**—No tienes edad suficiente, Ginny Ahora estáte quieta. Muy bien, Percy, tú primero.**

**El que parecía el mayor de los chicos se dirigió hacia los andenes nueve y diez. Harry observaba, procurando no parpa dear para no perderse nada. Pero justo cuando el muchacho llegó a la división de los dos andenes, una larga caravana de turistas pasó frente a él y, cuando se alejaron, el muchacho había desaparecido.**

—Tú y tu malísima suerte —dijeron muchos negando con la cabeza.

**—Fred, eres el siguiente —dijo la mujer regordeta.**

**—No soy Fred, soy George —dijo el muchacho—. ¿De veras, mujer, puedes llamarte nuestra madre? ¿No te das cuenta de que yo soy George?**

**—Lo siento, George, cariño.**

**—Estaba bromeando, soy Fred —dijo el muchacho, y se alejó. **

—Buena esa, chicos —dijo Sirius y les chocó los cinco a los gemelos mientras el resto de personas reían por la broma.

**Debió pasar, porque un segundo más tarde ya no esta ba. Pero ¿cómo lo había hecho? Su hermano gemelo fue tras él: el tercer hermano iba rápidamente hacia la taquilla (estaba casi allí) y luego, súbitamente, no estaba en ninguna parte.**

**No había nadie más.**

**—Discúlpeme —dijo Harry a la mujer regordeta.**

**—Hola, querido —dijo—. Primer año en Hogwarts, ¿no? Ron también es nuevo.**

**Señaló al último y menor de sus hijos varones. Era alto, flacucho y pecoso, con manos y pies grandes y una larga nariz.**

Todos rieron con la descripción de este mientras Ron se ruborizaba al más estilo Weasley.

**—Sí —dijo Harry—. Lo que pasa es que... es que no se cómo...**

**—¿Como entrar en el andén? —preguntó bondadosa mente, y Harry asintió con la cabeza.**

**—No te preocupes —dijo—. Lo único que tienes que ha cer es andar recto hacia la barrera que está entre los dos an denes. No te detengas y no tengas miedo de chocar, eso es muy importante. Lo mejor es ir deprisa, si estás nervioso. Ve ahora, ve antes que Ron.**

Remus sonrió a Molly, agradeciéndole por ayudar al chico.

**—Hum... De acuerdo —dijo Harry.**

**Empujó su carrito y se dirigió hacia la barrera. Parecía muy sólida.**

**Comenzó a andar. La gente que andaba a su alrededor iba al andén nueve o al diez. Fue más rápido. Iba a chocar contra la taquilla y tendría problemas. Se inclinó sobre el carrito y comenzó a correr (la barrera se acercaba cada vez más). Ya no podía detenerse (el carrito estaba fuera de control), ya estaba allí... Cerró los ojos, preparado para el choque...**

**Pero no llegó. Siguió rodando. Abrió los ojos.**

**Una locomotora de vapor, de color escarlata, esperaba en el andén lleno de gente. Un rótulo decía: «Expreso de Hog warts, 11 h». Harry miró hacia atrás y vio una arcada de hierro donde debía estar la taquilla, con las palabras «Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos».**

**Lo había logrado.**

Inconscientemente muchos aplaudieron, felices de que lo haya logrado.

**El humo de la locomotora se elevaba sobre las cabezas de la ruidosa multitud, mientras que gatos de todos los colores iban y venían entre las piernas de la gente. Las lechuzas se llamaban unas a otras, con un malhumorado ulular, por en cima del ruido de las charlas y el movimiento de los pesados baúles.**

**Los primeros vagones ya estaban repletos de estudiantes, algunos asomados por las ventanillas para hablar con sus familiares, otros discutiendo sobre los asientos que iban a ocupar. **

Muchos alumnos sonrieron, dándose por aludidos con ese párrafo.

**Harry empujó su carrito por el andén, buscando un asiento vacío. Pasó al lado de un chico de cara redonda que decía:**

**—Abuelita, he vuelto a perder mi sapo.**

—Oh, Neville —dijo Hermione suspirando mientras el resto reían y Neville se encogía en su asiento.

**—Oh, Neville —oyó que suspiraba la anciana.**

Hermione se ruborizó avergonzada por decir lo mismo que la abuela de Neville mientras muchos reian.

**Un muchacho de pelos tiesos estaba rodeado por un grupo.**

**—Déjanos mirar, Lee, vamos.**

Ahora todos se rieron de la descripción de Lee, pero este también rió.

**El muchacho levantó la tapa de la caja que llevaba en los brazos, y los que lo rodeaban gritaron cuando del interior salió una larga cola peluda.**

—¡Jordan! —le regañó McGonagall—. ¿Qué llevaste a la escuela?

—Eh… ¿Nada? —dijo absurdamente Lee, obviamente McGonagall no le creyó pero no insistió, ya lo leería en el libro.

**Harry se abrió paso hasta que encontró un compartimiento vacío, cerca del final del tren. Primero puso a Hedwig y luego comenzó a empujar el baúl hacia la puerta del vagón. Trató de subirlo por los escalones, pero sólo lo pudo levantar un poco antes de que se cayera golpeándole un pie.**

Algunos se rieron de Harry mientras Ginny les fulminaba con la mirada, Harry, obviamente, se sonrojó por eso.

**—¿Quieres que te eche una mano? —Era uno de los ge melos pelirrojos, a los que había seguido a través de la barrera de los andenes.**

Molly les agradeció a los gemelos con la mirada, orgullosa de que ayudaran.

**—Sí, por favor —jadeó Harry.**

**—¡Eh, Fred! ¡Ven a ayudar!**

**Con la ayuda de los gemelos, el baúl de Harry finalmen te quedó en un rincón del compartimiento.**

**—Gracias —dijo Harry, quitándose de los ojos el pelo húmedo.**

**—¿Qué es eso? —dijo de pronto uno de los gemelos, señalando la brillante cicatriz de Harry**

**—Vaya—dijo el otro gemelo—. ¿Eres tú...?**

**—Es él —dijo el primero—. Eres tú, ¿no? —se dirigió a Harry.**

**—¿Quién? —preguntó Harry.**

Todos suspiraron exasperados.

**—Harry Potter —respondieron a coro.**

**—Oh, él —dijo Harry—. Quiero decir, sí, soy yo.**

Muchos se rieron por eso.

**Los dos muchachos lo miraron boquiabiertos y Harry sintió que se ruborizaba. Entonces, para su alivio, una voz llegó a través de la puerta abierta del compartimiento.**

**—¿Fred? ¿George? ¿Estáis ahí?**

**—Ya vamos, mamá.**

**Con una última mirada a Harry, los gemelos saltaron del vagón.**

**Harry se sentó al lado de la ventanilla. Desde allí, medio oculto, podía observar a la familia de pelirrojos en el andén y oír lo que decían. **

—¡Harry! —volvió a regañarle Hermione—. Eres demasiado cotilla.

—No pasa nada, no te preocupes —le dijo la señora Weasley a Harry antes de que este pudiera abrir la boca para disculparse.

**La madre acababa de sacar un pañuelo.**

**—Ron, tienes algo en la nariz.**

**El menor de los varones trató de esquivarla, pero la madre lo sujetó y comenzó a frotarle la punta de la nariz.**

Muchos rieron mientras Sirius y Remus recordaban a la madre de James, ella siempre les hacía lo mismo.

**—Mamá, déjame —exclamó apartándose.**

**—¿Ah, el pequeñito Ronnie tiene algo en su naricita? —dijo uno de los gemelos.**

Todos volvieron a reír y Ron estaba completamente rojo.

**—Cállate —dijo Ron.**

**—¿Dónde está Percy? —preguntó la madre.**

**—Ahí viene.**

**El mayor de los muchachos se acercaba a ellos. Ya se había puesto la ondulante túnica negra de Hogwarts, y Harry notó que tenía una insignia plateada en el pecho, con la letra P**

**—No me puedo quedar mucho, mamá —dijo—. Estoy delante, los prefectos tenemos dos compartimientos...**

Molly se puso intranquila en un instante por la mención de Percy y Arthur intentó calmarla, ellos podían perdonar a Percy, lo harían encantados, pero primero tenía que disculparse.

**—Oh, ¿tú eres un prefecto, Percy? —dijo uno de los gemelos, con aire de gran sorpresa—. Tendrías que habérnoslo dicho, no teníamos idea.**

**—Espera, creo que recuerdo que nos dijo algo —dijo el otro gemelo—. Una vez...**

**—O dos...**

**—Un minuto...**

**—Todo el verano...**

Muchos rieron nuevamente y Sirius volvió a chocarles los cinco.

**—Oh, callaos —dijo Percy, el prefecto.**

**—Y de todos modos, ¿por qué Percy tiene túnica nueva? —dijo uno de los gemelos.**

**—Porque él es un prefecto—dijo afectuosamente la madre—. Muy bien, cariño, que tengas un buen año. Envíame una lechuza cuando llegues allá.**

**Besó a Percy en la mejilla y el muchacho se fue. **

Tanto Molly como Percy bajaron la cabeza, ambos se echaban de menos pero ambos pensaban que era el otro el equivocado.

**Luego se volvió hacia los gemelos.**

**—Ahora, vosotros dos... Este año os tenéis que portar bien. Si recibo una lechuza más diciéndome que habéis he cho... estallar un inodoro o...**

—No les des ideas —dijo Remus mientras negaba con la cabeza divertido.

**—¿Hacer estallar un inodoro? Nosotros nunca hemos hecho nada de eso.**

**—Pero es una gran idea, mamá. Gracias.**

**—No tiene gracia. Y cuidad de Ron.**

**—No te preocupes, el pequeño Ronnie estará seguro con nosotros.**

**—Cállate —dijo otra vez Ron. Era casi tan alto como los gemelos y su nariz todavía estaba rosada, en donde su madre la había frotado.**

**—Eh, mamá, ¿adivinas a quién acabamos de ver en el tren?**

**Harry se agachó rápidamente para que no lo descubrieran.**

**—¿Os acordáis de ese muchacho de pelo negro que estaba cerca de nosotros, en la estación? ¿Sabéis quién es?**

**—¿Quién?**

**—¡Harry Potter!**

**Harry oyó la voz de la niña.**

**—Mamá, ¿puedo subir al tren para verlo? ¡Oh, mamá, por favor...!**

Ginny se puso repentinamente colorada y Michael le dio la mano, no era para calmarla sino para marcar territorio. Tal vez antes le gustara Harry pero ahora Ginny estaba con él.

**—Ya lo has visto, Ginny y, además, el pobre chico no es algo para que lo mires como en el zoológico. ¿Es él realmente, Fred? ¿Cómo lo sabes?**

Harry agradeció a Molly por eso.

**—Se lo pregunté. Vi su cicatriz. Está realmente allí... como iluminada.**

**—Pobrecillo... No es raro que esté solo. Fue tan amable cuando me preguntó cómo llegar al andén...**

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, sintiendo algo de pena por él.

**—Eso no importa. ¿Crees que él recuerda cómo era Quien-tú-sabes?**

**La madre, súbitamente, se puso muy seria.**

**—Te prohíbo que le preguntes, Fred. No, no te atrevas. Como si necesitara que le recuerden algo así en su primer día de colegio.**

Harry volvió a agradecerle a Molly por eso.

**—Está bien, quédate tranquila.**

**Se oyó un silbido.**

**—Daos prisa —dijo la madre, y los tres chicos subieron al tren. Se asomaron por la ventanilla para que los besara y la hermanita menor comenzó a llorar.**

**—No llores, Ginny, vamos a enviarte muchas lechuzas.**

**—Y un inodoro de Hogwarts.**

—¡No me lo mandasteis! —se quejó esta poniendo morritos.

—Es que, buen... Se lo mandamos a otra persona que lo necesitaba más —dijeron los gemelos y Harry sonrió, recordando que fue a él al que se lo mandaron.

**—¡George!**

**—Era una broma, mamá.**

**El tren comenzó a moverse. Harry vio a la madre de los muchachos agitando la mano y a la hermanita, mitad llorando, mitad riendo, corriendo para seguir al tren, hasta que éste comenzó a acelerar y entonces se quedó saludando.**

**Harry observó a la madre y la hija hasta que desaparecieron, **

Ginny sintió que se ruborizaba ¡Harry la había estado mirando hasta que se fue!

**cuando el tren giró. Las casas pasaban a toda velocidad por la ventanilla. Harry sintió una ola de excitación. No sabía lo que iba a pasar... pero sería mejor que lo que dejaba atrás.**

—Por supuesto —aseguraron muchos.

**La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y entró el menor de los pelirrojos.**

**—¿Hay alguien sentado ahí? —preguntó, señalando el asiento opuesto a Harry—. Todos los demás vagones están llenos.**

**Harry negó con la cabeza y el muchacho se sentó. Lanzó una mirada a Harry y luego desvió la vista rápidamente hacia la ventanilla, como si no lo hubiera estado observando. Harry notó que todavía tenía una mancha negra en la nariz.**

Ron se ruborizó y el resto empezaron a reír.

—¡Deja de fijarte en todo! —le reprendió el pelirrojo.

**—Eh, Ron.**

**Los gemelos habían vuelto.**

**—Mira, nosotros nos vamos a la mitad del tren, porque Lee Jordan tiene una tarántula gigante y vamos a verla.**

—¡Lee Jordan! ¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor! —exclamó McGonagall.

—Pero profesora, eso pasó hace… —intentó excusarse Lee pero McGonagall le interrumpió.

—No me importa, no te quite puntos en ese momento así que lo hago ahora.

**—De acuerdo —murmuró Ron.**

**—Harry —dijo el otro gemelo—, ¿te hemos dicho quiénes somos? Fred y George Weasley. Y él es Ron, nuestro hermano. Nos veremos después, entonces.**

**—Hasta luego —dijeron Harry y Ron. Los gemelos salieron y cerraron la puerta.**

**—¿Eres realmente Harry Potter? —dejó escapar Ron.**

—¡Ronald! —se quejaron Molly y Hermione.

**Harry asintió.**

**—Oh... bien, pensé que podía ser una de las bromas de Fred y George —dijo Ron—. ¿Y realmente te hiciste eso... ya sabes...?**

—¡Ronald, eres un grosero! —volvieron a quejarse.

**Señaló la frente de Harry.**

**Harry se levantó el flequillo para enseñarle la luminosa cicatriz. Ron la miró con atención.**

**—¿Así que eso es lo que Quien-tú-sabes...?**

**—Sí —dijo Harry—, pero no puedo recordarlo.**

**—¿Nada? —dijo Ron en tono anhelante.**

Molly negó con la cabeza, avergonzada de su hijo.

**—Bueno... recuerdo una luz verde muy intensa, pero nada más.**

Todos bajaron la cabeza sabiendo lo que representaba esa luz.

**—Vaya —dijo Ron. Contempló a Harry durante unos instantes y luego, como si se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, con rapidez volvió a mirar por la ventanilla.**

Molly sonrió, tal vez su hijo fuera bastante insensible pero no le gustaba incomodar a la gente.

**—¿Sois una familia de magos? —preguntó Harry, ya que encontraba a Ron tan interesante como Ron lo encontraba a él.**

Ron miró a Harry impresionado, Ron había encontrado a Harry muy interesante, es decir, ¡Era Harry Potter! Mientras que él era solo Ron...

**—Oh, sí, eso creo —respondió Ron—. Me parece que mamá tiene un primo segundo que es contable, pero nunca hablamos de él.**

Hermione miró a Molly extrañada, no se esperaba algo así de ella.

—Oh, no es cosa nuestra, es él quien quiere alejarse de nosotros —le explicó Molly a Hermione y esta sonrió, ya suponía que Molly no haría algo así.

**—Entonces ya debes de saber mucho sobre magia.**

**Era evidente que los Weasley eran una de esas antiguas familias de magos de las que había hablado el pálido muchacho del callejón Diagon.**

—¿Cómo me comparas con esos? —gruñeron al mismo tiempo Ron y Draco.

—No sabía nada, perdón —se disculpó Harry con Ron ignorando a Draco y ambos se vieron satisfechos con esa respuesta.

**—Oí que te habías ido a vivir con muggles —dijo Ron—. ¿Cómo son?**

**—Horribles... Bueno, no todos ellos. Mi tía, mi tío y mi primo sí lo son. **

Muchos asintieron con la cabeza.

**Me hubiera gustado tener tres hermanos magos.**

**—Cinco —corrigió Ron. Por alguna razón parecía deprimido—. Soy el sexto en nuestra familia que va a asistir a Hogwarts. Podrías decir que tengo el listón muy alto. Bill y Charlie ya han terminado. Bill era delegado de clase y Charlie era capitán de quidditch. Ahora Percy es prefecto. Fred y George son muy revoltosos, pero a pesar de eso sacan muy buenas notas y todos los consideran muy divertidos. Todos esperan que me vaya tan bien como a los otros, pero si lo hago tampoco será gran cosa, porque ellos ya lo hicieron primero. **

—¡Ron! ¡Es hora de que dejes ese complejo de inferioridad que tienes! ¡Has hecho cosas increíbles y te aseguró que, cuando acaben estos libros toda tu familia vera que eres el más increíble de ellos! —le dijo Hermione muy seria todos les miraron impresionados, Molly estaba preocupada por lo que eso significaba y Ron estaba muy rojo.

—¿Sabes qué? Desde ahora, cada vez que te menosprecies a ti mismo pienso golpearte —le aseguró Harry y Ron asintió con la cabeza baja. Sirius y Remus se sonrieron, recordando que James hacia lo mismo con Remus cada vez que se menospreciaba por ser un hombre lobo.

—Ojala estuvieran James y Lily aquí, estarían muy orgullosos de él —le confesó Remus a Sirius, este asintió.

**Además, nunca tienes nada nuevo, con cinco hermanos. Me dieron la túnica vieja de Bill, la varita vieja de Charles y la vieja rata de Percy**

Los que sabían la verdadera identidad de la rata gruñeron ante la mención de esta.

**Ron buscó en su chaqueta y sacó una gorda rata gris, que estaba dormida.**

**—Se llama Scabbers y no sirve para nada, casi nunca se despierta. A Percy, papá le regaló una lechuza, porque lo hicieron prefecto, pero no podían comp... Quiero decir, por eso me dieron a Scabbers.**

Los Weasleys enrojecieron ante la mención de su falta monetaria y Harry sonrió, el iba a encargarse de eso.

**Las orejas de Ron enrojecieron. Parecía pensar que había hablado demasiado, porque otra vez miró por la ventanilla.**

**Harry no creía que hubiera nada malo en no poder comprar una lechuza. Después de todo, él nunca había tenido dinero en toda su vida, hasta un mes atrás, así que le contó a Ron que había tenido que llevar la ropa vieja de Dudley y que nunca le hacían regalos de cumpleaños. Eso pareció animar a Ron.**

Ginny, Bill, Charlie, los señores Weasley y Hermione le agradecieron a Harry con la mirada.

**—... y hasta que Hagrid me lo contó, yo no tenía idea de que era mago, ni sabía nada de mis padres o Voldemort...**

Muchos bufaron y otros se estremecieron.

**Ron bufó.**

**—¿Qué? —dijo Harry.**

**—Has pronunciado el nombre de Quien-tú-sabes —dijo Ron, tan conmocionado como impresionado—. Yo creí que tú, entre todas las personas...**

**—No estoy tratando de hacerme el valiente, ni nada por el estilo, al decir el nombre —dijo Harry—. Es que no sabía que no debía decirlo. ¿Ves lo que te decía? **

—Debes decirlo, Harry —le dijo Remus.

—Lo sé, pero antes no sabía nada —se excusó Harry.

**Tengo muchísimas cosas que aprender... Seguro —añadió, diciendo por primera vez en voz alta algo que últimamente lo preocupaba mucho—, seguro que seré el peor de la clase.**

Muchos suspiraron, sobretodo Neville, quien, en la mayoría de las asignaturas, era el peor.

**—No será así. Hay mucha gente que viene de familias muggles y aprende muy deprisa.**

—Sino mira a Hermione —le dijo Ron mencionando lo obvio y la mencionada se ruborizó.

**Mientras conversaban, el tren había pasado por campos llenos de vacas y ovejas. Se quedaron mirando un rato, en silencio, el paisaje.**

**A eso de las doce y media se produjo un alboroto en el pasillo, y una mujer de cara sonriente, con hoyuelos, se aso mó y les dijo:**

**—¿Queréis algo del carrito, guapos?**

**Harry, que no había desayunado, se levantó de un salto, pero las orejas de Ron se pusieron otra vez coloradas y mur muró que había llevado bocadillos. Harry salió al pasillo.**

**Cuando vivía con los Dursley nunca había tenido dinero para comprarse golosinas y, puesto que tenía los bolsillos repletos de monedas de oro, plata y bronce, estaba listo para comprarse todas las barras de chocolate que pudiera llevar. **

—¡Ese es mi ahijado! —dijo Sirius y Remus también asintió, a él le gustaba mucho el chocolate, tal vez demasiado.

**Pero la mujer no tenía Mars. **

—¿Mars? —preguntaron muchos.

—Unos dulces muggles —explicó Hermione.

**En cambio, tenía Grageas Bertie Bott de Todos los Sabores, chicle, ranas de chocolate, empanada de calabaza, pasteles de caldero, varitas de regaliz y otra cantidad de cosas extrañas que Harry no había visto en su vida. Como no deseaba perderse nada, compró un poco de todo y pagó a la mujer once sickles de plata y siete knuts de bronce.**

Muchos miraron a Harry impresionados.

—¡Harry, eso es pasarse! —le regañó Hermione pero Harry no creía haber hecho nada malo.

**Ron lo miraba asombrado, mientras Harry depositaba sus compras sobre un asiento vacío.**

**—Tenías hambre, ¿verdad?**

**—Muchísima —dijo Harry, dando un mordisco a una empanada de calabaza.**

**Ron había sacado un arrugado paquete, con cuatro bocadillos. Separó uno y dijo:**

**—Mi madre siempre se olvida de que no me gusta la carne en conserva.**

Molly se puso colorada ante eso.

**—Te la cambio por uno de éstos —dijo Harry, alcanzándole un pastel—. Sírvete...**

**—No te va a gustar, está seca —dijo Ron—. Ella no tiene mucho tiempo —añadió rápidamente—... Ya sabes, con nosotros cinco.**

**—Vamos, sírvete un pastel —dijo Harry, que nunca había tenido nada que compartir o, en realidad, nadie con quien compartir nada. Era una agradable sensación, estar sentado allí con Ron, comiendo pasteles y dulces (los bocadillos habían quedado olvidados).**

Molly no recriminó a nadie por eso, es más, miro a Harry agradecido por portarse así con su hijo.

**—¿Qué son éstos? —preguntó Harry a Ron, cogiendo un envase de ranas de chocolate—. No son ranas de verdad, ¿no?—Comenzaba a sentir que nada podía sorprenderlo.**

**—No —dijo Ron—. Pero mira qué cromo tiene. A mí me falta Agripa.**

—¡¿Solo Agripa?! —preguntaron muchos impresionados.

—Agripa y Ptolomeo, llevo años buscándolos pero no los encuentro…

—Bueno, es que hacen cien de Agripa al año y ciento cincuenta de Ptolomeo. Es normal que te cueste encontrarlos —le explicó Blaise, el amigo de Malfoy, con total normalidad al principio pero luego cuando se dio cuenta de que acababa de conversar con un Weasley se removió incomodo en su asiento mientras los de su alrededor se reían de él.

Dumbledore sonrió, si veían entre miembros de diferentes casas lo que tenían en común acabarían relacionándose entre ellos.

**—¿Qué?**

**—Oh, por supuesto, no debes saber... Las ranas de chocolate llevan cromos, ya sabes, para coleccionar, de brujas y magos famosos. Yo tengo como quinientos, pero no consigo ni a Agripa ni a Ptolomeo.**

**Harry desenvolvió su rana de chocolate y sacó el cromo. En él estaba impreso el rostro de un hombre. Llevaba gafas de media luna, tenía una nariz larga y encorvada, cabello plateado suelto, barba y bigotes. Debajo de la foto estaba el nombre: Albus Dumbledore.**

Todos le sonrieron al director.

**—¡Así que éste es Dumbledore! —dijo Harry.**

**—¡No me digas que nunca has oído hablar de Dumbledore! —dijo Ron—. ¿Puedo servirme una rana? Podría encontrar a Agripa... Gracias...**

**Harry dio la vuelta a la tarjeta y leyó:**

**Albus Dumbledore, actualmente director de Hogwarts. Considerado por casi todo el mundo Como el más grande mago del tiempo presente, Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por derrotar al mago tenebroso Grindelwald en 1945, por el descubrimiento de las doce aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón, y por su trabajo en alquimia con su compañero Nicolás Flamel. El profesor Dumbledore es aficionado a la música de cámara y a los bolos.**

Los tres entre ellos y empezaron a reír ¡Con lo que les había costado encontrar a Flamel y lo encontraron en un cromo! Todos les miraban sin entender, decidieron ignorar ese extraño acto por parte del trio y continuaron con la lectura.

**Harry dio la vuelta otra vez al cromo y vio, para su asombro, que el rostro de Dumbledore había desaparecido.**

**—¡Ya no está!**

—¿Qué esperabas? —le dijo Malfoy burlón.

**—Bueno, no iba a estar ahí todo el día —dijo Ron—. Ya volverá. Vaya, me ha salido otra vez Morgana y ya la tengo seis veces repetida... ¿No la quieres? Puedes empezar a coleccionarlos.**

Molly miro sonriendo a Ron y a Harry, ambos eran muy amables, estaba orgullosa de ellos.

**Los ojos de Ron se perdieron en las ranas de chocolate, que esperaban que las desenvolvieran.**

**—Sírvete —dijo Harry—. Pero oye, en el mundo de los muggles la gente se queda en las fotos.**

Entonces Malfoy entendió a qué se refería Harry con el "¡Ya no está!" pero, por supuesto, no pensaba disculparse.

**—¿Eso hacen? Cómo, ¿no se mueven? —Ron estaba ató nito—. ¡Qué raro!**

**Harry miró asombrado, mientras Dumbledore regresaba al cromo y le dedicaba una sonrisita. Ron estaba más interesado en comer las ranas de chocolate que en buscar magos y brujas famosos, pero Harry no podía apartar la vista de ellos. Muy pronto tuvo no sólo a Dumbledore y Morgana, sino también a Ramón Llull, al rey Salomón, Circe, Paracel so y Merlín. Hasta que finalmente apartó la vista de la druida Cliodna, que se rascaba la nariz, para abrir una bolsa de grageas de todos los sabores.**

**—Tienes que tener cuidado con ésas —lo previno Ron—. Cuando dice «todos los sabores», es eso lo que quiere decir. Ya sabes, tienes todos los comunes, como chocolate, menta y naranja, pero también puedes encontrar espinacas, hígado y callos. George dice que una vez encontró una con sabor a duende.**

Los gemelos empezaron a reír mientras Molly negaba con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo te crees esas cosas Ron? En serio —le preguntó Hermione—. Aun que realmente supiese a duende ellos no lo sabrían porque nunca se han comido un duende…

Ron bajó la cabeza, avergonzado por su ingenuidad.

**Ron eligió una verde, la observó con cuidado y mordió un pedacito.**

**—Puaj... ¿Ves? Coles.**

**Pasaron un buen rato comiendo las grageas de todos los sabores. Harry encontró tostadas, coco, judías cocidas, fresa, curry, hierbas, café, sardinas y fue lo bastante valiente para morder la punta de una gris, que Ron no quiso tocar y resultó ser pimienta.**

Muchos hicieron una mueca imaginándose el sabor.

**En aquel momento, el paisaje que se veía por la ventanilla se hacía más agreste. Habían desaparecido los campos cultivados y aparecían bosques, ríos serpenteantes y colinas de color verde oscuro.**

**Se oyó un golpe en la puerta del compartimiento, y entró el muchacho de cara redonda que Harry había visto al pasar por el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Parecía muy afligido.**

**—Perdón —dijo—. ¿Por casualidad no habréis visto un sapo?**

Algunos rieron mientras Neville bajaba la cabeza avergonzado.

**Cuando los dos negaron con la cabeza, gimió.**

**—¡La he perdido! ¡Se me escapa todo el tiempo!**

**—Ya aparecerá —dijo Harry.**

**—Sí —dijo el muchacho apesadumbrado—. Bueno, si la veis...**

**Se fue.**

**—No sé por qué está tan triste —comentó Ron—. Si yo hubiera traído un sapo lo habría perdido lo más rápidamente posible. Aunque en realidad he traído a Scabbers, así que no puedo hablar.**

—De hecho, prefiero mil veces el sapo de Neville a Scabbers —aseguró Ron aunque solo unos pocos entendieron el por qué.

**La rata seguía durmiendo en las rodillas de Ron.**

**—Podría estar muerta y no notarías la diferencia —dijo Ron con disgusto—. Ayer traté de volverla amarilla para hacerla más interesante, pero el hechizo no funcionó. Te lo voy a enseñar, mira...**

Los gemelos volvieron a reír.

—¡Ron, deberías dejar de creer en todo lo que te dicen! —le regañó Ginny.

**Revolvió en su baúl y sacó una varita muy gastada. En algunas partes estaba astillada y, en la punta, brillaba algo blanco.**

**—Los pelos de unicornio casi se salen. De todos modos... Acababa de coger la varita cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió otra vez. Había regresado el chico del sapo, pero llevaba a una niña con él. La muchacha ya llevaba la túnica de Hogwarts.**

Hermione se removió inquieta en su asiento, esperando una incómoda descripción.

**—¿Alguien ha visto un sapo? Neville perdió uno —dijo. Tenía voz de mandona, mucho pelo color castaño y los dientes de delante bastante largos.**

Muchos rieron y ella se puso muy colorada.

—Oh, Harry, ¿Por qué nunca dices las partes bonitas de cada persona? —le recriminó Ginny, Harry iba a decir algo pero se limitó a sonreír cuando vio que Ginny lo decía en broma.

**—Ya le hemos dicho que no —dijo Ron, pero la niña no lo escuchaba. Estaba mirando la varita que tenía en la mano.**

**—Oh, ¿estás haciendo magia? Entonces vamos a verlo.**

**Se sentó. Ron pareció desconcertado.**

**—Eh... de acuerdo. —Se aclaró la garganta—. «Rayo de sol, margaritas, volved amarilla a esta tonta ratita.»**

Los gemelos volvieron a reír.

—¡Vosotros! ¡Estáis castigados! —le dijo la señora Weasley a los gemelos.

**Agitó la varita, pero no sucedió nada. Scabbers siguió durmiendo, tan gris como siempre.**

Los gemelos no pudieron reprimir otra pequeña risita.

**—¿Estás seguro de que es el hechizo apropiado? —pre guntó la niña—. Bueno, no es muy efectivo, ¿no? Yo probé unos pocos sencillos, sólo para practicar, y funcionaron. Nadie en mi familia es mago, fue toda una sorpresa cuando recibí mi carta, pero también estaba muy contenta, por supuesto, ya que ésta es la mejor escuela de magia, por lo que sé. Ya me he aprendido todos los libros de memoria, desde luego, es pero que eso sea suficiente... Yo soy Hermione Granger. ¿Y vosotros quiénes sois?**

**Dijo todo aquello muy rápidamente.**

Todos en el comedor miraron el libro con la boca abierta.

—Ahora entiendo por qué os parecía molesta —les confesó Hermione algo ruborizada.

—Oh, no te preocupes por eso, aun sigues siendo molesta —le aseguró Ron mientras le pasaba el brazo por detrás de su cuello y la atraía hacia él. Hermione iba a replicar pero cuando Ron la atrajo hacia él se ruborizó y se quedó callada. Ron sintió un placer inmenso cuando vio que Hermione no se apartaba. Ron, como Weasley que era, estaba mucho más rojo que Hermione.

Harry les miraba con una sonrisa.

**Harry miró a Ron y se calmó al ver en su rostro aturdido que él tampoco se había aprendido todos los libros de memoria.**

—Es que es de locos —dijeron muchos, incluso los profesores asintieron sorprendidos.

Remus Lupin se removió incomodo en su asiento, él también lo había hecho. Solo Sirius se dio cuenta de eso y le sonrió de manera burlona.

**—Yo soy Ron Weasley —murmuró Ron.**

**—Harry Potter —dijo Harry.**

**—¿Eres tú realmente? —dijo Hermione—. Lo sé todo sobre ti, por supuesto, conseguí unos pocos libros extra para prepararme más y tú figuras en Historia de la magia moderna, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Grandes eventos mágicos del siglo xx.**

**—¿Estoy yo? —dijo Harry, sintiéndose mareado.**

**—Dios mío, no lo sabes. Yo en tu lugar habría buscado todo lo que pudiera —dijo Hermione—. ¿Sabéis a qué casa vais a ir? Estuve preguntando por ahí y espero estar en Gryffindor, parece la mejor de todas. Oí que Dumbledore es tuvo allí, pero supongo que Ravenclaw no será tan mala... **

—¿No será tan mala? —se quejaron algunos Ravenclaw.

—Quería decir que era la segunda que más me gustaba —dijo Hermione de manera calmada mientras se alejaba de Ron para mirar a los alumnos de Ravenclaw. Estos tomaron la respuesta por válida y la dejaron en paz. Hermione se acomodó en su asiento pero sentía que le faltaba algo, algo detrás de su cuello.

**De todos modos, es mejor que sigamos buscando el sapo de Neville. Y vosotros dos deberíais cambiaros ya, vamos a llegar pronto.**

**Y se marchó, llevándose al chico sin sapo.**

**—Cualquiera que sea la casa que me toque, espero que ella no esté —dijo Ron. **

Ron se disculpó de Hermione con la mirada mientras Molly negaba con la cabeza. El resto de alumnos si miraron extrañados, muchos siempre habían pensado que el trío había estado junto desde el primer día.

**Arrojó su varita al baúl—. Qué hechizo más estúpido, me lo dijo George. Seguro que era falso.**

—¿No me digas? —dijo George burlón y Ron le fulmino con la mirada.

**—¿En qué casa están tus hermanos? —preguntó Harry **

**—Gryffindor —dijo Ron. Otra vez parecía deprimido—. Mamá y papá también estuvieron allí. No sé qué van a decir si yo no estoy. No creo que Ravenclaw sea tan mala, pero imagina si me ponen en Slytherin.**

Ron se estremeció solo de pensarlo.

**—¿Esa es la casa en la que Vol... quiero decir Quien-tú-sabes... estaba?**

**—Ajá —dijo Ron. Se echó hacia atrás en el asiento, con aspecto abrumado.**

**—¿Sabes? Me parece que las puntas de los bigotes de Scabbers están un poco más claras —dijo Harry, tratando de apartar la mente de Ron del tema de las casas—. **

Este le agradeció con la mirada.

**Y, a propósito, ¿qué hacen ahora tus hermanos mayores?**

**Harry se preguntaba qué hacía un mago, una vez que terminaba el colegio.**

**—Charlie está en Rumania, estudiando dragones, **

Charlie sonrió, orgulloso de sí mismo.

**y Bill está en África, ocupándose de asuntos para Gringotts **

Bill hizo lo mismo, también orgulloso de sí mismo.

**—explicó Ron—. ¿Te enteraste de lo que pasó en Gringotts? Salió en El Profeta, pero no creo que las casas de los muggles lo reciban: trataron de robar en una cámara de alta seguridad.**

**Harry se sorprendió.**

**—¿De verdad? ¿Y qué les ha sucedido?**

**—Nada, por eso son noticias tan importantes. No los han atrapado. Mi padre dice que tiene que haber un poderoso mago tenebroso para entrar en Gringotts, pero lo que es raro es que parece que no se llevaron nada. Por supuesto, todos se asustan cuando sucede algo así, ante la posibilidad de que Quien-tú-sabes esté detrás de ello.**

Muchos se estremecieron ante esa posibilidad y Percy y el ministro negaron con la cabeza, ellos creía que el innombrable estaba muerto.

**Harry repasó las noticias en su cabeza. Había comenzado a sentir una punzada de miedo cada vez que mencionaban a Quien-tú-sabes. Suponía que aquello era una parte de entrar en el mundo mágico, pero era mucho más agradable poder decir «Voldemort» sin preocuparse.**

Los miembros de la orden asintieron, orgullosos del pensamiento de Harry.

**—¿Cuál es tu equipo de quidditch? —preguntó Ron.**

**—Eh... no conozco ninguno —confesó Harry.**

**—¿Cómo? —Ron pareció atónito—. Oh, ya verás, es el mejor juego del mundo... —Y se dedicó a explicarle todo sobre las cuatro pelotas y las posiciones de los siete jugadores, describiendo famosas jugadas que había visto con sus hermanos y la escoba que le gustaría comprar si tuviera el dinero. Le estaba explicando los mejores puntos del juego, cuando otra vez se abrió la puerta del compartimiento, pero esta vez no era Neville, el chico sin sapo, ni Hermione Granger.**

Malfoy se removió en su asiento, suponía que sería el.

**Entraron tres muchachos, y Harry reconoció de inmediato al del medio: era el chico pálido de la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin. Miraba a Harry con mucho más interés que el que había demostrado en el callejón Diagon.**

**—¿Es verdad? —preguntó—. Por todo el tren están diciendo que Harry Potter está en este compartimento. Así que eres tú, ¿no?**

**—Sí —respondió Harry. Observó a los otros muchachos. Ambos eran corpulentos y parecían muy vulgares. Situados a ambos lados del chico pálido, parecían guardaespaldas.**

—Todo Malfoy necesita sus guardaespaldas —dijo Sirius negando con la cabeza.

**—Oh, éste es Crabbe y éste Goyle —dijo el muchacho pálido con despreocupación, al darse cuenta de que Harry los miraba—. Y mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy**

**Ron dejó escapar una débil tos, que podía estar ocultando una risita. Draco (dragón) Malfoy lo miró.**

**—Te parece que mi nombre es divertido, ¿no? No necesito preguntarte quién eres. Mi padre me dijo que todos los Weasley son pelirrojos, con pecas y más hijos que los que pueden mantener.**

Algunos (muy pocos) rieron burlones.

**Se volvió hacia Harry.**

**—Muy pronto descubrirás que algunas familias de magos son mucho mejores que otras, Potter. No querrás hacerte amigo de los de la clase indebida. Yo puedo ayudarte en eso.**

Muchos gruñeron en especial los de Gryffindor.

**Extendió la mano, para estrechar la de Harry; pero Harry no la aceptó.**

Algunos se relajaron, incluso sonrieron ante eso.

**—Creo que puedo darme cuenta solo de cuáles son los indebidos, gracias —dijo con frialdad.**

Todos los Gryffindor y algunos miembros de otras casas (también de Slytherin) le sonrieron.

—¡Así se habla! —dijo Sirius, muy orgulloso de la personalidad del muchacho.

Todos los Weasley miraron a Harry muy contentos (incluso Percy, aunque este lo hizo inconscientemente).

**Draco Malfoy no se ruborizó, pero un tono rosado apareció en sus pálidas mejillas.**

—Eres realmente muy observador, Harry —volvió a comentar Luna mientras muchos asentían. Harry se daba cuenta casi de todo, era increíble que lo hiciera y más teniendo solo once años.

**—Yo tendría cuidado, si fuera tú, Potter —dijo con calma—. A menos que seas un poco más amable, vas a ir por el mismo camino que tus padres. Ellos tampoco sabían lo que era bueno para ellos. Tú sigue con gentuza como los Weasley y ese Hagrid y terminarás como ellos.**

—¿Cómo te atreves? —rugieron muchos y McGonagall decidió que tenía que hacer algo antes de que empezara una disputa.

—¡Veinte puntos menos para Slyhterin!

Las serpientes gruñeron a Malfoy y los leones se tranquilizaron después de eso.

**Harry y Ron se levantaron al mismo tiempo. El rostro de Ron estaba tan rojo como su pelo.**

**—Repite eso —dijo.**

**—Oh, vais a pelear con nosotros, ¿eh? —se burló Malfoy.**

**—Si no os vais ahora mismo... —dijo Harry, con más valor que el que sentía, porque Crabbe y Goyle eran mucho más fuertes que él y Ron.**

—Todo un Potter —dijo Sirius mientras asentía orgulloso del valor de su ahijado, como todos los Gryffindor.

**—Pero nosotros no tenemos ganas de irnos, ¿no es cierto, muchachos? Nos hemos comido todo lo que llevábamos y vosotros parece que todavía tenéis algo.**

—¡Eso es robo! —exclamó la profesora Sinistra—. Treinta puntos menos para Slytherin.

Más gruñidos para Malfoy por parte de las serpientes mientras este pensaba que si la cosa seguía así perderían todos sus puntos durante los libros.

**Goyle se inclinó para coger una rana de chocolate del lado de Ron. El pelirrojo saltó hacia él, pero antes de que pudiera tocar a Goyle, el muchacho dejó escapar un aullido terrible.**

**Scabbers, la rata, colgaba del dedo de Goyle, con los agudos dientes clavados profundamente en sus nudillos. Crabbe y Malfoy retrocedieron mientras Goyle agitaba la mano para desprenderse de la rata, gritando de dolor, hasta que, final mente, Scabbers salió volando, chocó contra la ventanilla y los tres muchachos desaparecieron. **

Los que sabían la verdadera personalidad de Scabbers se miraron extrañados, excepto Remus, que supuso que Peter quiso hacer algo por Harry porque se sentía culpable por haber causado la muerte de sus padres, seguía siendo un ser despreciable.

**Tal vez pensaron que había más ratas entre las golosinas, o quizás oyeron los pasos porque, un segundo más tarde, Hermione Granger volvió a entrar.**

**—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó, mirando las golosinas tiradas por el suelo y a Ron que cogía a Scabbers por la cola.**

**—Creo que se ha desmayado —dijo Ron a Harry. Miró más de cerca a la rata—. No, no puedo creerlo, ya se ha vuelto a dormir.**

**Y era así.**

**—¿Conocías ya a Malfoy?**

**Harry le explicó el encuentro en el callejón Diagon.**

—Espera —interrumpió la lectura Lavender—. ¿Estáis ignorando a Hermione?

Ron y Harry bajaron la cabeza algo avergonzados.

**—Oí hablar sobre su familia —dijo Ron en tono lúgubre—. Son algunos de los primeros que volvieron a nuestro lado después de que Quien-tú-sabes desapareció. Dijeron que los habían hechizado. Mi padre no se lo cree. Dice que el padre de Malfoy no necesita una excusa para pasarse al Lado Oscuro. **

—Y es cierto —dijo Harry en voz alta para que lo escuchara todo el mundo—. Cuando me enfrente a Voldemort el año pasado le vi. Lucius Malfoy fue uno de los mortifagos que regreso a él inmediatamente.

Nadie sabía que decir, Draco miraba el suelo y nadie dijo nada. La lectura continuó.

**—Se volvió hacia Hermione—. ¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?**

**—Mejor que os apresuréis y os cambiéis de ropa. Acabo de ir a la locomotora, le pregunté al conductor y me dijo que ya casi estamos llegando. No os estaríais peleando, ¿verdad? ¡Os vals a meter en líos antes de que lleguemos!**

**—Scabbers se estuvo peleando, no nosotros —dijo Ron, mirándola con rostro severo—. ¿Te importaría salir para que nos cambiemos?**

—Oh, pero si Hermione quería ver como se cambiaba el pequeño Roonie —dijo Fred burlón y Hermione se puso roja.

**—Muy bien... Vine aquí porque fuera están haciendo chiquilladas y corriendo por los pasillos —dijo Hermione en tono despectivo—. A propósito, ¿te has dado cuenta de que tienes sucia la nariz?**

Muchos rieron nuevamente mientras Hermione murmuraba un "Como siempre".

**Ron le lanzó una mirada de furia mientras ella salía. Harry miró por la ventanilla. Estaba oscureciendo. Podía ver montañas y bosques, bajo un cielo de un profundo color púrpura. El tren parecía aminorar la marcha.**

**Él y Ron se quitaron las camisas y se pusieron las largas túnicas negras. La de Ron era un poco corta para él, y se le podían ver los pantalones de gimnasia.**

Los Weasleys se pusieron rojos nuevamente.

**Una voz retumbó en el tren.**

**—Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en el tren, se lo llevarán por separa do al colegio.**

**El estómago de Harry se retorcía de nervios y Ron, podía verlo, estaba pálido debajo de sus pecas. Llenaron sus bolsillos con lo que quedaba de las golosinas **

—Como tiene que ser —dijo Sirius mientras asentía.

**y se reunieron con el resto del grupo que llenaba los pasillos.**

**El tren aminoró la marcha, hasta que finalmente se de tuvo. Todos se empujaban para salir al pequeño y oscuro an dén. Harry se estremeció bajo el frío aire de la noche. Enton ces apareció una lámpara moviéndose sobre las cabezas de los alumnos, y Harry oyó una voz conocida:**

**—¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí! ¿Todo bien por ahí, Harry?**

**La gran cara peluda de Hagrid rebosaba alegría sobre el mar de cabezas.**

**—Venid, seguidme... ¿Hay más de primer año? Mirad bien dónde pisáis. ¡Los de primer año, seguidme!**

**Resbalando y a tientas, siguieron a Hagrid por lo que parecía un estrecho sendero. Estaba tan oscuro que Harry pensó que debía de haber árboles muy tupidos a ambos lados. Nadie hablaba mucho. Neville, el chico que había perdido su sapo, lloriqueaba de vez en cuando.**

—Estoy seguro de que me pase el año entero llorando —dijo Neville tristemente.

—¿Qué dices Neville? Hiciste muchas cosas increíbles —le animó Harry pero Neville no le creyó.

**—En un segundo, tendréis la primera visión de Hogwarts —exclamó Hagrid por encima del hombro—, justo al doblar esta curva.**

**Se produjo un fuerte ¡ooooooh!**

Todos sonrieron, recordando la primera vez que vieron el castillo.

**El sendero estrecho se abría súbitamente al borde de un gran lago negro. En la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo estrellado, había un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas.**

**—¡No más de cuatro por bote! —gritó Hagrid, señalando a una flota de botecitos alineados en el agua, al lado de la orilla. Harry y Ron subieron a uno, seguidos por Neville y Hermione.**

**—¿Todos habéis subido? —continuó Hagrid, que tenía un bote para él solo—. ¡Venga! ¡ADELANTE!**

**Y la pequeña flota de botes se movió al mismo tiempo, deslizándose por el lago, que era tan liso como el cristal. Todos estaban en silencio, contemplando el gran castillo que se elevaba sobre sus cabezas mientras se acercaban cada vez más al risco donde se erigía.**

**—¡Bajad las cabezas! —exclamó Hagrid, mientras los primeros botes alcanzaban el peñasco. Todos agacharon la cabeza y los botecitos los llevaron a través de una cortina de hiedra, que escondía una ancha abertura en la parte delantera del peñasco. Fueron por un túnel oscuro que parecía conducirlos justo por debajo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo, donde treparon por entre las rocas y los guijarros.**

**—¡Eh, tú, el de allí! ¿Es éste tu sapo? —dijo Hagrid, mientras vigilaba los botes y la gente que bajaba de ellos.**

Mucho sonrieron a Neville quien se removía en su asiento.

**—¡Trevor! —gritó Neville, muy contento, extendiendo las manos. Luego subieron por un pasadizo en la roca, detrás de la lámpara de Hagrid, saliendo finalmente a un césped suave y húmedo, a la sombra del castillo.**

**Subieron por unos escalones de piedra y se reunieron ante la gran puerta de roble.**

**—¿Estáis todos aquí? Tú, ¿todavía tienes tu sapo?**

Algunos se rieron ante esa última pregunta.

**Hagrid levantó un gigantesco puño y llamó tres veces a la puerta del castillo.**

—Aquí acaba el capítulo —anunció el profesor Filtwick.

—¿A alguien le apetece leer? —ofreció el director y Molly aceptó. Cogió el libro y empezó a leer:

—**El sombrero seleccionador.**

* * *

**Mañana Hogwarts, se acercan los momentos emocionantes :3**

**Bien, me haría realmente feliz que alguien dejara un comentario en el blog ¿Ok? Que trabajar en uno y que no tenga ni un comentario duele un poco :c**

**Como sea, gracias por leer ^^**


	8. El sombrero seleccionador

**Por fin en Hogwarts :3**

**Gracias por los reviews, en serio, ha habido algunos que me han mantenido horas sin dejar de sonreír ^^**

**Como sea, el caso es que, en el caso de las relaciones yo (al contrario que en otros fics de este tema) tendré en cuenta el tiempo real de la historia, es decir, durante lo que llevamos de historia no a pasado ni un día, seria raro que hubiesen demasiados cambios drásticos ¿No? Pero, poco a poco, todo llegará (que es lo que queremos todos xD)**

**Sin mas dilación he aquí el capitulo en cuestión (ok, me siento estúpido después de esa rima absurda :/)**

**Tanto los personajes como todas las palabras que estén en negrita pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

—_**El sombrero seleccionador.**_

Todos los de quinto año se miraron entre ellos, recordando el momento en el que fueron seleccionados y preguntándose si aparecerían en la historia.

Harry estaba algo preocupado, no le había dicho a nadie que el sombrero casi le envía a Slytherin y no sabía cómo reaccionarían sus amigos y el resto de personas al enterarse pero lo dejó estar. Harry tampoco le había dicho a nadie que se había encontrado con su hijo cuando salió del comedor pero eso había sido porque él se lo había pedido, Harry volvió a sonreír, recordando que tenía un futuro feliz por delante y entonces apareció una intrigante pregunta en su mente _"¿Y quién es la madre?"._ Harry recordó la nota que leyó Hermione, esa que decía que él no podría escapar a la maldición de los Potter y se casaría con una pelirroja…

Harry no se imaginaba saliendo con ninguna de las pelirrojas que conocía, bueno, últimamente sentía algo extraño hacia Ginny pero estaba claro que eso no era amor, es decir, ella era la hermana de su mejor amigo, estaría rompiendo la primera regla de la amistad si salía con ella y Harry tenía claro que no iba a perder su amistad, pero entonces… ¿Quién sería la extraña pelirroja?

Entonces Harry se dio cuenta de algo ¡A él le gustaba Cho! No debería estar pensando en pelirrojas, pero aun que pensara eso, la imagen de Cho que tenía en su mente ya no era tan atractiva como antes. Le seguía gustando Cho pero tampoco estaba enamorado de ella, era solo atracción. Entonces Molly sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos comenzando con la lectura.

**La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda, esperaba allí. **

—¡Minnie! —dijo Sirius sonriendo.

**Tenía un rostro muy severo, y el primer pensamiento de Harry fue que se trataba de alguien con quien era mejor no tener problemas.**

Todos asintieron, McGongall era una profesora que se hacía respetar.

—**Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall —dijo Hagrid.**

—**Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí.**

**Abrió bien la puerta. El vestíbulo de entrada era tan grande que hubieran podido meter toda la casa de los Dursley en él. Las paredes de piedra estaban iluminadas con resplandecientes antorchas como las de Gringotts, el techo era tan alto que no se veía y una magnífica escalera de mármol, frente a ellos, conducía a los pisos superiores.**

**Siguieron a la profesora McGonagall a través de un ca mino señalado en el suelo de piedra. Harry podía oír el ruido de cientos de voces, que salían de un portal situado a la derecha (el resto del colegio debía de estar allí), pero la profesora McGonagall llevó a los de primer año a una pequeña habitación vacía, fuera del vestíbulo. Se reunieron allí, más cerca unos de otros de lo que estaban acostumbrados, mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor.**

—**Bienvenidos a Hogwarts —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco,**

A Ron se le iluminaron los ojos ante la mención del banquete.

**pero antes de que ocupéis vuestro lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts. **

Todos asintieron sonriendo.

**Tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que os to que, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasa réis el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa.**

**»Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. **

Cada casa aplaudió a la suya con emoción.

**Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros seréis un orgullo para la casa que os toque.**

**»La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Os sugiero que, mientras esperáis, os arregléis lo mejor posible.**

**Los ojos de la profesora se detuvieron un momento en la capa de Neville, que estaba atada bajo su oreja izquierda,**

Varios rieron mientras Neville se ponía colorado.

**y en la nariz manchada de Ron. **

Más risas por parte de los alumnos.

**Con nerviosismo, Harry trató de aplastar su cabello.**

—No funcionara —dijeron Sirius, Remus, Ron y Hermione divertidos.

—No te preocupes Harry, ya entendí después de intentarlo durante siete años con tu padre que el pelo de un Potter es indomable —confesó la profesora McGongall sonriendo.

Ginny sonrió, le gustaba el cabello salvaje de Harry y entonces, como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos, Michael le agarró la mano con más fuerza como queriendo demostrarle con quien estaba en ese momento. Ginny suspiró, Michael era un buen chico pero en el fondo solo salía con él para que Harry se fijara en ella, por consejo de Hermione.

—**Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Por favor, esperad tranquilos.**

—Claro, Minnie, van a esperar muy tranquilos —dijo Sirius sarcásticamente sonriendo de manera burlona a la profesora de transformaciones.

**Salió de la habitación. Harry tragó con dificultad.**

—**¿Cómo se las arreglan exactamente para seleccionarnos? —preguntó a Ron.**

—**Creo que es una especie de prueba. Fred dice que duele mucho, pero creo que era una broma.**

—Obvio —dijo Hermione rodando los ojos mientras muchos reían.

**El corazón de Harry dio un terrible salto. ¿Una prueba? ¿Delante de todo el colegio? Pero él no sabía nada de magia todavía... ¿Qué haría? No esperaba algo así, justo en el momento en que acababan de llegar. Miró temblando a su alrededor y vio que los demás también parecían aterrorizados. **

—Por supuesto —dijeron muchos.

**Nadie hablaba mucho, salvo Hermione Granger, que susurraba muy deprisa todos los hechizos que había aprendido y se preguntaba cuál necesitaría. **

McGonagall miró a Hermione con orgullo mientras esta se sonrojaba.

**Harry intentó no escucharla. Nunca había estado tan nervioso, nunca, ni siquiera cuando tuvo que llevar a los Dursley un informe del colegio que decía que él, de alguna manera, había vuelto azul la peluca de su maestro. **

Muchos rieron por eso.

—Eso tuvo que ser increíble —le dijo Fred y Harry asintió con la cabeza sonriendo.

**Mantuvo los ojos fijos en la puerta. En cualquier momento, la profesora McGonagall regresaría y lo llevaría a su juicio final.**

Muchos rodaron los ojos ante ese dramatismo.

**Entonces sucedió algo que le hizo dar un salto en el aire... Muchos de los que estaban atrás gritaron.**

—**¿Qué es...?**

**Resopló. Lo mismo hicieron los que estaban alrededor. Unos veinte fantasmas acababan de pasar a través de la pared de atrás. De un color blanco perla y ligeramente transparentes, se deslizaban por la habitación, hablando unos con otros, casi sin mirar a los de primer año. Por lo visto, estaban discutiendo. El que parecía un monje gordo y pequeño, decía:**

—**Perdonar y olvidar. Yo digo que deberíamos darle una segunda oportunidad...**

—Hablando de Peeves, supongo —dijo Remus y muchos asintieron con la cabeza, tenía toda la pinta.

—**Mi querido Fraile, ¿no le hemos dado a Peeves todas las oportunidades que merece? Nos ha dado mala fama a todos y, usted lo sabe, ni siquiera es un fantasma de verdad... ¿Y qué estáis haciendo todos vosotros aquí?**

**El fantasma, con gorguera y medias, se había dado cuen ta de pronto de la presencia de los de primer año.**

**Nadie respondió.**

—**¡Alumnos nuevos! —dijo el Fraile Gordo, sonriendo a todos—. Estáis esperando la selección, ¿no?**

**Algunos asintieron.**

—**¡Espero veros en Hufflepuff—continuó el Fraile—. Mi antigua casa, ya sabéis.**

Muchos Hufflepuff aplaudieron a su fantasma.

—**En marcha —dijo una voz aguda—. La Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar.**

**La profesora McGonagall había vuelto. Uno a uno, los fantasmas flotaron a través de la pared opuesta.**

—**Ahora formad una hilera —dijo la profesora a los de primer año— y seguidme.**

**Con la extraña sensación de que sus piernas eran de plomo, Harry se puso detrás de un chico de pelo claro, con Ron tras él. Salieron de la habitación, volvieron a cruzar el vestíbulo, pasaron por unas puertas dobles y entraron en el Gran Comedor.**

**Harry nunca habría imaginado un lugar tan extraño y espléndido. Estaba iluminado por miles y miles de velas, que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas, donde los demás estudiantes ya estaban sentados. En las mesas había platos, cubiertos y copas de oro. En una tarima, en la cabecera del comedor, había otra gran mesa, donde se sentaban los profesores. **

—Lo has descrito a la perfección —le dijo Ron.

**La profesora McGonagall condujo allí a los alumnos de primer año y los hizo detener y formar una fila delante de los otros alumnos, con los profesores a sus espaldas. Los cientos de rostros que los miraban parecían pálidas linternas bajo la luz brillante de las velas. Situados entre los estudiantes, los fantasmas tenían un neblinoso brillo plateado. Para evitar todas las miradas, Harry levantó la vista y vio un techo de terciopelo negro, salpicado de estrellas. Oyó susurrar a Hermione: «Es un hechizo para que parezca como el cielo de fuera, lo leí en la historia de Hogwarts».**

—Debes de ser la única alumna que ha leído ese libro —comentó Ron y un puñado de alumnos (la mayoría de Ravenclaw) replicaron ante esto. Quedaba demostrado, este libro lo habían leído cerca de un diez por ciento de los estudiantes.

**Era difícil creer que allí hubiera techo y que el Gran Comedor no se abriera directamente a los cielos.**

**Harry bajó la vista rápidamente, mientras la profesora McGonagall ponía en silencio un taburete de cuatro patas frente a los de primer año. Encima del taburete puso un sombrero puntiagudo de mago. El sombrero estaba remendado, raído y muy sucio. Tía Petunia no lo habría admitido en su casa.**

Muchos rieron ante eso.

**Tal vez tenían que intentar sacar un conejo del sombrero, pensó Harry algo irreflexiblemente, eso era lo típico de... **

Los hijos de muggles rieron por eso pero el resto miraron a Harry extrañados.

—Es un truco de magia muggle muy común —explicó Hermione.

Ahora las miradas extrañadas desaparecieron y muchos miraron a Harry sintiéndose ultrajados.

**Al darse cuenta de que todos los del comedor contemplaban el sombrero, Harry también lo hizo. Durante unos pocos segundos, se hizo un silencio completo. Entonces el sombrero se movió. Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar:**

Molly, a pesar de ser de estar tremendamente sonrojada, hizo un gran acopio de valentía y cantó la canción en vez de recitarla.

**Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito, **

**pero no juzgues por lo que ves.**

**Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar **

**un sombrero más inteligente que yo.**

**Puedes tener bombines negros, **

**sombreros altos y elegantes.**

**Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts **

**y puedo superar a todos.**

**No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza**

**que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver. **

**Así que pruébame y te diré**

**dónde debes estar.**

**Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor, **

**donde habitan los valientes.**

**Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad**

**ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor.**

Los Gryffindor al completo aplaudieron a su casa.

**Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff **

**donde son justos y leales.**

**Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff**

**de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado.**

Ahora fue el turno de Hufflepuff de aplaudir (sobra decir que Tonks fue la que más ruido hizo)

**O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw, **

**Si tienes una mente dispuesta, **

**porque los de inteligencia y erudición **

**siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes.**

Todos los Ravenclaw aplaudieron a su casa.

**O tal vez en Slytherin**

**harás tus verdaderos amigos.**

**Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio **

**para lograr sus fines.**

En ese momento los Slytherin aplaudieron.

**¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!**

**¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!**

**Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga).**

**Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante.**

**Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción. **

Al igual que en el Gran Comedor, a pesar de que la lectora fuese Molly y no el sombrero.

**Éste se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y luego se quedó rígido otra vez.**

—**¡Entonces sólo hay que probarse el sombrero! —susurró Ron a Harry—. Voy a matar a Fred.**

—¡Ronald, que no te vuelva a escuchar diciendo algo así! —le regañó su madre muy seria y luego volvió a leer.

**Harry sonrió débilmente. Sí, probarse el sombrero era mucho mejor que tener que hacer un encantamiento, pero habría deseado no tener que hacerlo en presencia de todos. El sombrero parecía exigir mucho, y Harry no se sentía valiente ni ingenioso ni nada de eso, por el momento. Si el sombrero hubiera mencionado una casa para la gente que se sentía un poco indispuesta, ésa habría sido la suya.**

Todos miraron a Harry con compasión.

**La profesora McGonagall se adelantaba con un gran rollo de pergamino.**

—**Cuando yo os llame, deberéis poneros el sombrero y sentaros en el taburete para que os seleccionen —dijo—. ¡Abbott, Hannah!**

Los compañeros de Hannah se giraron hacia ella sonriendo mientras que ella estaba totalmente roja. Neville le sonreía desde lejos, desde el año pasado había pensado que era una chica desagradable, pues llevaba una de esas chapas en las que ponía "Potter apesta", pero ahora, gracias a las reuniones del E.D. podía apreciar a una chica amable, simpática y sobretodo (aunque le costaba hacer frente a ese pensamiento) muy linda.

**Una niña de rostro rosado y trenzas rubias salió de la fila, se puso el sombrero, que la tapó hasta los ojos, y se sentó. Un momento de pausa.**

—**¡HUFFLEPUFF!—gritó el sombrero.**

Todos los Hufflepuff aplaudieron.

**La mesa de la derecha aplaudió mientras Hannah iba a sentarse con los de Hufflepuff. Harry vio al fantasma del Fraile Gordo saludando con alegría a la niña.**

—**¡Bones, Susan!**

—**¡HUFFLEPUFF! —gritó otra vez el sombrero, y Susan se apresuró a sentarse al lado de Hannah.**

De nuevo aplaudieron estos mientras Susan se ponía colorada.

—**¡Boot, Terry!**

—**¡RAVENCLAW!**

Ahora las águilas aplaudieron a su miembro.

**La segunda mesa a la izquierda aplaudió esta vez. Varios Ravenclaws se levantaron para estrechar la mano de Terry, mientras se reunía con ellos.**

**Brocklehurst, Mandy también fue a Ravenclaw,**

Aplausos.

**pero Brown, Lavender resultó la primera nueva Gryffindor, en la mesa más alejada de la izquierda, que estalló en vivas. Harry pudo ver a los hermanos gemelos de Ron, silbando.**

Los Gryffindor aplaudieron.

**Bulstrode, Millicent fue a Slytherin. **

Las serpientes aplaudieron a su compañera.

**Tal vez era la imaginación de Harry; después de todo lo que había oído sobre Slytherin, pero le pareció que era un grupo desagradable.**

Las serpientes miraron a Harry con los ojos entrecerrados mientras los Gryffindor sonreían. Dejando de lado el tema de los magos oscuros que salieron de esa casa la rivalidad entre Gryffindor y Slyhterin era algo que gustaba a la mayoría de las dos casas.

**Comenzaba a sentirse decididamente mal. Recordó lo que pasaba en las clases de gimnasia de su antiguo colegio, cuando se escogían a los jugadores para los equipos. Siempre había sido el último en ser elegido, no porque fuera malo, sino porque nadie deseaba que Dudley pensara que lo querían.**

Muchos miraron a Harry con tristeza recordando lo mala que fue su infancia.

—**¡Finch-Fletchley, Justin!**

—**¡HUFFLEPUFF!**

Los Hufflepuff aplaudieron.

**Harry notó que, algunas veces, el sombrero gritaba el nombre de la casa de inmediato, pero otras tardaba un poco en decidirse.**

—**Finnigan, Seamus. —El muchacho de cabello arenoso, que estaba al lado de Harry en la fila, estuvo sentado un minuto entero, antes de que el sombrero lo declarara un Gryffindor.**

Los leones aplaudieron.

—**Granger, Hermione.**

**Hermione casi corrió hasta el taburete y se puso el sombrero, muy nerviosa.**

Ahora estaba completamente roja.

—**¡GRYFFINDOR! —gritó el sombrero.**

Los leones aplaudieron, Ron y Harry los que más.

**Ron gruñó.**

Hermione fulminó a Ron con la mirada mientras este intentaba disculparse.

**Un horrible pensamiento atacó a Harry, uno de aquellos horribles pensamientos que aparecen cuando uno está muy intranquilo. ¿Y si a él no lo elegían para ninguna casa? ¿Y si se quedaba sentado con el sombrero sobre los ojos, durante horas, hasta que la profesora McGonagall se lo quitara de la cabeza para decirle que era evidente que se habían equivocado y que era mejor que volviera en el tren?**

—Eso es imposible, Harry —le consoló Hermione. Muchos miraban a Harry con compasión.

**Cuando Neville Longbottom, el chico que perdía su sapo, fue llamado, se tropezó con el taburete. **

Varios rieron, ningún Gryffindor. Luna fulminó con la mirada a todos los Ravenclaws que se reían de su amigo y lo mismo ocurría con los Hufflepuff por parte de Hannah, Susan y el resto de miembros del E.D. de esa casa (exceptuando a Zacharias, claro) así que los únicos que siguieron riéndose fueron algunos Slyhterin.

**El sombrero tardó un largo rato en decidirse. Cuando finalmente gritó: ¡GRYFFINDOR!, **

Los leones aplaudieron con fuerza.

**Neville salió corriendo, todavía con el sombrero puesto y tuvo que devolverlo, entre las risas de todos, a MacDougal, Morag.**

Ocurrió lo mismo de antes, después de unas cuantas miradas furiosas los únicos riéndose era algunos de la mesa de las serpientes.

**Malfoy se adelantó al oír su nombre y de inmediato obtuvo su deseo: el sombrero apenas tocó su cabeza y gritó: ¡SLYTHERIN!**

Las serpientes aplaudieron a Malfoy.

**Malfoy fue a reunirse con sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle, con aire de satisfacción.**

**Ya no quedaba mucha gente.**

**Moon... Nott... Parkinson... Después unas gemelas, Patil y Patil... Más tarde Perks, Sally-Anne... **

Cada casa fue aplaudiendo a sus miembros según se nombraban.

**y, finalmente:**

—**¡Potter; Harry!**

Ahora todos miraban a Harry, seguramente ahora escucharan lo que le dijo el sombrero a Harry.

**Mientras Harry se adelantaba, los murmullos se extendieron súbitamente como fuegos artificiales.**

—**¿Ha dicho Potter?**

—**¿Ese Harry Potter?**

**Lo último que Harry vio, antes de que el sombrero le tapara los ojos, fue el comedor lleno de gente que trataba de verlo bien. Al momento siguiente, miraba el oscuro interior del sombrero. Esperó.**

La sala se tensó.

—**Mm —dijo una vocecita en su oreja—. Difícil. Muy difícil. **

Muchos se miraron entre ellos extrañados, a ninguno les dijo algo como eso.

**Lleno de valor, lo veo. **

—¡Porque es un Gryffindor! —rugieron los leones.

**Tampoco la mente es mala. **

—Así que podías haber sido Ravenclaw —le comentó Luna sonriendo.

**Hay ta lento, oh vaya, sí,**

Muchos miraron a Harry extrañados mientras este se ruborizaba, a ninguno de ellos le había dicho tantos halagos.

**y una buena disposición para probarse a sí mismo, esto es muy interesante... Entonces, ¿dónde te pondré?**

—¡Gryffindor! —volvieron a gruñir los leones.

**Harry se aferró a los bordes del taburete y pensó: «En Slytherin no, en Slytherin no».**

Mientras las serpientes siseaban y los leones rugían, Sirius sonrió. El hizo lo mismo para que el sombrero no le mandara a Slytherin.

—**En Slytherin no, ¿eh? —dijo la vocecita—. ¿Estás seguro? Podrías ser muy grande, sabes, lo tienes todo en tu cabeza y Slytherin te ayudaría en el camino hacia la grandeza. **

Todos miraron a Harry sorprendidos, sobre todo los leones y las serpientes ¿Harry podría haber sido un buen Slytherin?

**No hay dudas, ¿verdad? Bueno, si estás seguro, mejor que seas ¡GRYFFINDOR!**

Los leones rugieron emocionados.

**Harry oyó al sombrero gritar la última palabra a todo el comedor. Se quitó el sombrero y anduvo, algo mareado, hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Estaba tan aliviado de que lo hubiera elegido y no lo hubiera puesto en Slytherin, que casi no se dio cuenta de que recibía los saludos más calurosos hasta el momento. Percy el prefecto se puso de pie y le estrechó la mano vigorosamente, mientras los gemelos Weasley gritaban: «¡Tenemos a Potter! ¡Tenemos a Potter!». **

Molly les fulminó con la mirada.

**Harry se sentó en el lado opuesto al fantasma que había visto antes. Éste le dio una palmada en el brazo, dándole la horrible sensación de haberlo metido en un cubo de agua helada.**

Todos se estremecieron.

**Podía ver bien la Mesa Alta. En la punta, cerca de él, es taba Hagrid, que lo miró y levantó los pulgares. Harry le sonrió. **

Lo mismo ocurría en el presente. Para Harry era muy incómodo que la gente leyese su historia y sus pensamientos pero estaba empezando a acostumbrarse.

**Y allí, en el centro de la Mesa Alta, en una gran silla de oro, estaba sentado Albus Dumbledore. Harry lo reconoció de inmediato, por el cromo de las ranas de chocolate. El cabello plateado de Dumbledore era lo único que brillaba tanto como los fantasmas. **

Muchos rieron tímidamente por eso y Dumbledore le dedicó una sonrisa.

**Harry también vio al profesor Quirrell, el nervioso joven del Caldero Chorreante. Estaba muy extra vagante, con un gran turbante púrpura.**

El trio gruñó ante la mención del profesor.

**Y ya quedaban solamente tres alumnos para seleccionar. A Turpin, Lisa le tocó Ravenclaw,**

Las águilas aplaudieron.

**y después le llegó el turno a Ron. Tenía una palidez verdosa y Harry cruzó los de dos debajo de la mesa.**

—Gracias amigo —le dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo.

**Un segundo más tarde, el sombrero gritó: ¡GRYFFINDOR!**

Los leones volvieron a aplaudir y Molly casi suelta el libro para aplaudir a su hijo pero acabo reprimiéndose y conformándose con sonreírle.

**Harry aplaudió con fuerza, junto con los demás, mientras que Ron se desplomaba en la silla más próxima.**

—**Bien hecho, Ron, excelente —dijo pomposamente Percy Weasley, por encima de Harry, mientras que Zabini, Blaise era seleccionado para Slytherin.**

Ahora las serpientes aplaudieron.

**La profesora McGonagall enrolló el pergamino y se llevó el Sombrero Seleccionador.**

**Harry miró su plato de oro vacío. Acababa de darse cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba. Los pasteles le parecían algo del pasado.**

—¡Si no había pasado casi nada de tiempo! —le dijo Hermione sorprendida.

—Tú no le hagas caso, yo estaba igual —le confesó Ron.

**Albus Dumbledore se había puesto de pie. Miraba con expresión radiante a los alumnos, con los brazos muy abiertos, como si nada pudiera gustarle más que verlos allí.**

—**¡Bienvenidos! —dijo—. ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!**

Todos aplaudieron pero nadie tan fuerte como Sirius, quien aplaudía dramáticamente y se secaba unas lágrimas imaginarias.

—Unas palabras tan bonitas… No puedo reprimir mis sentimientos… —dijo mientras fingía un llanto y se apoyaba en Remus para continuar ese estúpido acto. Harry rodó los ojos pero muchos rieron, ya estaban bastante acostumbrados a la presencia del prófugo y se dieron cuenta de que era bastante divertido.

**Se volvió a sentar. Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon. Harry no sabía si reír o no.**

—**Está... un poquito loco, ¿no? —preguntó con aire inseguro a Percy.**

—¡Harry! —le dijeron muchos.

—Lo siento profesor —se disculpó Harry con el director.

—No lo sientas, Harry, es cierto, estoy bastante loco —le confesó sonriendo.

—**¿Loco? —dijo Percy con frivolidad—. ¡Es un genio! ¡El mejor mago del mundo! Pero está un poco loco, sí. ¿Patatas, Harry?**

Molly tuvo que reprimirse para no reñir a Percy y este bajó la cabeza, esperaba un regaño por parte de su madre y se vio decepcionado, estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que todo eso era culpa suya pero era demasiado orgulloso como para reconocerlo del todo.

**Harry se quedó con la boca abierta. Los platos que había frente a él de pronto estuvieron llenos de comida. Nunca había visto tantas cosas que le gustara comer sobre una mesa: carne asada, pollo asado, chuletas de cerdo y de ternera, salchichas, tocino y filetes, patatas cocidas, asadas y fritas, pudín, guisantes, zanahorias, salsa de carne, salsa de to mate y, por alguna extraña razón, bombones de menta.**

—La extraña razón soy yo —confesó Dumbledore con una sonrisa mientras muchos comenzaban a salivar con la recién nombrada lista de comida.

**Los Dursley nunca habían matado de hambre a Harry, pero tampoco le habían permitido comer todo lo que quería. Dudley siempre se servía lo que Harry deseaba, aunque no le gustara. **

Muchos gruñeron.

**Harry llenó su plato con un poco de todo, salvo los bombones de menta, y comenzó a comer. Todo estaba delicioso.**

—**Eso tiene muy buen aspecto —dijo con tristeza el fantasma de la gola, observando a Harry mientras éste cortaba su filete.**

—**¿No puede...?**

—¡Harry! ¡Es obvio que no! —le dijo Hermione molesta por su falta de tacto con el fantasma.

—**No he comido desde hace unos cuatrocientos años —dijo el fantasma—. No lo necesito, por supuesto, pero uno lo echa de menos. Creo que no me he presentado, ¿verdad? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington a su servicio. Fantasma Residente de la Torre de Gryffindor.**

Los leones aplaudieron a su fantasma con entusiasmo.

—**¡Yo sé quién es usted! —dijo súbitamente Ron—. Mi hermano me lo contó. ¡Usted es Nick Casi Decapitado!**

—¡Ronald, se un poco más educado! —le regañó su madre.

—**Yo preferiría que me llamaran Sir Nicholas de Mimsy... —comenzó a decir el fantasma con severidad, pero lo interrumpió Seamus Finnigan, el del pelo color arena.**

—**¿Casi Decapitado? ¿Cómo se puede estar casi decapitado?**

**Sir Nicholas pareció muy molesto, como si su conversación no resultara como la había planeado.**

—**Así —dijo enfadado. Se agarró la oreja izquierda y tiró. Teda su cabeza se separó de su cuello y cayó sobre su hombro, como si tuviera una bisagra. **

Muchos hicieron una mueca al imaginarlo (o al recordarlo los que lo habían visto).

**Era evidente que alguien había tratado de decapitarlo, pero que no lo había hecho bien. Pareció complacido ante las caras de asombro y volvió a ponerse la cabeza en su sitio, tosió y dijo: ¡Así que nuevos Gryffindors! Espero que este año nos ayudéis a ganar el campeo nato para la casa. Gryffindor nunca ha estado tanto tiempo sin ganar. ¡Slytherin ha ganado la copa seis veces seguidas! El Barón Sanguinario se ha vuelto insoportable... Él es el fantasma de Slytherin.**

—¡Seis veces seguidas! ¿Slytherin? —estalló Sirius sin creérselo del todo—. Espero que hayáis ganado este año…

Harry no le contestó, se limitó a sonreírle, ya lo vería el mismo con la lectura.

**Harry miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin y vio un fantasma horrible sentado allí, con ojos fijos y sin expresión, un rostro demacrado y las ropas manchadas de sangre plateada. Estaba justo al lado de Malfoy que, como Harry vio con mucho gusto, no parecía muy contento con su presencia.**

—Normal, es desagradable —murmuró Astoria y solo su hermana la escuchó.

—**¿Cómo es que está todo lleno de sangre? —preguntó Seamus con gran interés.**

—**Nunca se lo he preguntado —dijo con delicadeza Nick Casi Decapitado.**

Todos miraron al director, esperando una respuesta por su parte.

—Lamento decir, que ni siquiera yo tengo la respuesta para eso —dijo tranquilamente Dumbledore, los alumnos, decepcionados, decidieron dejar eso de lado, ni siquiera era algo importante.

**Cuando hubieron comido todo lo que quisieron, los res tos de comida desaparecieron de los platos, dejándolos tan limpios como antes. Un momento más tarde aparecieron los postres. Trozos de helados de todos los gustos que uno se pudiera imaginar; pasteles de manzana, tartas de melaza, relámpagos de chocolate, rosquillas de mermelada, bizcochos borrachos, fresas, jalea, arroz con leche...**

—Ya, Harry. Deja de describir comida que me está entrando hambre —le dijo Ron y muchos asintieron con la cabeza.

—Como si yo pudiera hacer algo para cambiarlo —se quejó Harry.

**Mientras Harry se servía una tarta, la conversación se centró en las familias.**

—**Yo soy mitad y mitad —dijo Seamus—. Mi padre es muggle. Mamá no le dijo que era una bruja hasta que se casaron. Fue una sorpresa algo desagradable para él.**

Varios se rieron mientras algunos negaban con la cabeza.

**Los demás rieron.**

—**¿Y tú, Neville? —dijo Ron.**

—**Bueno, mi abuela me crió y ella es una bruja —dijo Neville—, pero la familia creyó que yo era todo un muggle, durante años. Mi tío abuelo Algie trataba de sorprenderme descuidado y forzarme a que saliera algo de magia de mí. Una vez casi me ahoga, cuando quiso tirarme al agua en el puerto de Blackpool, pero no pasó nada hasta que cumplí ocho años. El tío abuelo Algie había ido a tomar el té y me tenía cogido de los tobillos y colgando de una ventana del piso de arriba, cuando mi tía abuela Enid le ofreció un merengue y él, accidentalmente, me soltó. **

Todos le miraron preocupados pero Neville se limitó a sonreír.

**Pero yo reboté, todo el camino, en el jardín y la calle. Todos se pusieron muy contentos. Mi abuela estaba tan feliz que lloraba. Y tendríais que haber visto sus caras cuando vine aquí. Creían que no sería tan mágico como para venir. El tío abuelo Algie estaba tan contento que me compró mi sapo.**

—Wow, pues sí que estaba feliz —comentó Ron irónicamente.

**Al otro lado de Harry, Percy Weasley y Hermione estaban hablando de las clases. («Espero que empiecen en se guida, hay mucho que aprender; yo estoy particularmente interesada en Transformaciones, ya sabes, convertir algo en otra cosa, por supuesto parece ser que es muy difícil. Hay que empezar con cosas pequeñas, como cerillas en y todo eso...»)**

Mcgonagall miraba a su alumna con orgullo mientras el resto de estudiantes rodaban los ojos.

**Harry, que comenzaba a sentirse reconfortado y somnoliento, miró otra vez hacia la Mesa Alta. Hagrid bebía copiosamente de su copa. La profesora McGonagall hablaba con el profesor Dumbledore. El profesor Quirrell, con su absurdo turbante, conversaba con un profesor de grasiento pelo negro, nariz ganchuda y piel cetrina.**

Muchos rieron discretamente con la descripción del profesor Snape mientras este entrecerraba los ojos.

**Todo sucedió muy rápidamente. El profesor de nariz ganchuda miró por encima del turbante de Quirrell, directa mente a los ojos de Harry... y un dolor agudo golpeó a Harry en la cicatriz de la frente.**

Todos abrieron mucho los ojos ante eso. Sirius iba a decirle algo a Snape pero Remus le detuvo y le dijo algo que Harry no fue capaz de escuchar pero, fuese lo que fuese, logró calmar a Sirius.

—**¡Ay! —Harry se llevó una mano a la cabeza.**

—**¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Percy**

—**N-nada.**

**El dolor desapareció tan súbitamente como había aparecido. Era difícil olvidar la sensación que tuvo Harry cuando el profesor lo miró, una sensación que no le gustó en absoluto.**

Sirius gruñó.

—**¿Quién es el que está hablando con el profesor Quirrell? —preguntó a Percy.**

—**Oh, ¿ya conocías a Quirrell, entonces? No es raro que parezca tan nervioso, ése es el profesor Snape. Su materia es Pociones, pero no le gusta... Todo el mundo sabe que quiere el puesto de Quirrell. Snape sabe muchísimo sobre las Artes Oscuras.**

Todos los alumnos asintieron vigorosamente, todos los sabían.

—Cómo no, Snape era un mortifago —dijo Sirius mientras miraba a Snape con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No fui yo el que se pasó más de una década en Azkaban —dijo simplemente Snape.

—Oh, sabes perfectamente lo que pasó Snivellus. Además, no soy yo el que tiene esa horrible marca en el brazo —replicó Sirius.

Todos escuchaban la conversación con los ojos muy abiertos sin entenderla del todo. Snape iba a replicar algo pero Dumbledore hizo un gesto con la mano y Snape se contuvo. Molly continuó leyendo.

**Harry vigiló a Snape durante un rato, pero el profesor no volvió a mirarlo.**

**Por último, también desaparecieron los postres, y el profesor Dumbledore se puso nuevamente de pie. Todo el salón permaneció en silencio.**

—**Ejem... sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que haceros para el comienzo del año.**

**»Los de primer año debéis tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberán recordarlo.**

**Los ojos relucientes de Dumbledore apuntaron en dirección a los gemelos Weasley.**

En el presente estos hicieron una reverencia, agradeciendo el reconocimiento del director hacia ellos.

—**El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que os recuerde que no debéis hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos.**

Todos los alumnos bufaron.

**»Las pruebas de quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch.**

Los jugadores de quidditch sonrieron.

**»Y por último, quiero deciros que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos los que no deseen una muerte muy dolorosa.**

Todos se miraron entre ellos. Los que no habían estado ese curso no sabían de ese anuncio y los que sabían de él no sabían el porqué de él, excepto, claro está, el trio dorado y Neville. El trio sonrió pero Neville se encogió en su asiento con el recuerdo del enorme perro de tres cabezas.

**Harry rió, pero fue uno de los pocos que lo hizo.**

—**¿Lo decía en serio? —murmuró a Percy.**

—**Eso creo —dijo Percy, mirando ceñudo a Dumbledore—. Es raro, porque habitualmente nos dice el motivo por el que no podemos ir a algún lugar. Por ejemplo, el bosque está lleno de animales peligrosos, todos lo saben. Creo que, al menos, debió avisarnos a nosotros, los prefectos.**

—**¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cantemos la canción del colegio! —exclamó Dumbledore. Harry notó que las sonrisas de los otros profesores se habían vuelto algo forzadas.**

—Siempre pasa lo mismo y no sé porque —dijo el director extrañado—. Es algo muy divertido.

Los demás profesores bajaron la mirada, podía ser divertido hacerlo una vez pero llevaban décadas haciendo lo mismo y había perdido su gracia.

**Dumbledore agitó su varita, como si tratara de atrapar una mosca, y una larga tira dorada apareció, se elevó sobre las mesas, se agitó como una serpiente y se transformó en palabras.**

—**¡Que cada uno elija su melodía favorita! —dijo Dumbledore—. ¡Y allá vamos!**

**Y todo el colegio vociferó:**

—Venga —les animo Dumbledore—. Cantemos nosotros también.

A muchos les habría gustado replicar pero viendo como brillaban los ojos del director decidieron aguantarse y cantar:

**Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts,**

**enséñanos algo, por favor.**

**Aun que seamos viejos y calvos **

**o jóvenes con rodillas sucias, **

**nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas **

**con algunas materias interesantes. **

**Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire, **

**pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa. **

**Así que enséñanos cosas que valga la pena saber, **

**haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos, **

**hazlo lo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el resto, **

**y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman.**

Cuando la mayoría terminaros solo quedaban (como no) los gemelos y Sirius, que se habían puesto de pie y habían pasado la mano por el hombro del que tenían a su lado y se balanceaban suavemente al son de la fúnebre melodía que cantaban.

La escuela entera aplaudió y Molly se dispuso a seguir leyendo.

**Cada uno terminó la canción en tiempos diferentes. Al final, sólo los gemelos Weasley seguían cantando, con la melodía de una lenta marcha fúnebre. **

—Bien hecho —les dijo Sirius sonriendo.

**Dumbledore los dirigió hasta las últimas palabras, con su varita y, cuando termina ron, fue uno de los que aplaudió con más entusiasmo.**

—**¡Ah, la música! —dijo, enjugándose los ojos—. ¡Una magia más allá de todo lo que hacemos aquí! Y ahora, es hora de ir a la cama. ¡Salid al trote!**

**Los de primer año de Gryffindor siguieron a Percy a través de grupos bulliciosos, salieron del Gran Comedor y subieron por la escalera de mármol. Las piernas de Harry otra vez parecían de plomo, pero sólo por el exceso de cansancio y comida. **

Ron le sonrió como queriendo decir que le pasó lo mismo.

**Estaba tan dormido que ni se sorprendió al ver que la gente de los retratos, a lo largo de los pasillos, susurraba y los señalaba al pasar; o cuando Percy en dos oportunidades los hizo pasar por puertas ocultas detrás de paneles corredizos y tapices que colgaban de las paredes. Subieron más es caleras, bostezando y arrastrando los pies y, cuando Harry comenzaba a preguntarse cuánto tiempo más deberían seguir, se detuvieron súbitamente.**

**Unos bastones flotaban en el aire, por encima de ellos, y cuando Percy se acercó comenzaron a caer contra él.**

—Peeves —murmuraron muchos, la mayoría molesto pero algunos lo murmuraron divertidos.

—**Peeves —susurró Percy a los de primer año—. Es un duende, lo que en las películas llaman poltergeist. —Levantó la voz—: Peeves, aparece.**

**La respuesta fue un ruido fuerte y grosero, como si se desinflara un globo.**

—**¿Quieres que vaya a buscar al Barón Sanguinario?**

Los Slytherin negaron con la cabeza, no les gustaba que el resto de casas se aprovechara de su fantasma para su propia causa.

**Se produjo un chasquido y un hombrecito, con ojos oscuros y perversos y una boca ancha, apareció, flotando en el aire con las piernas cruzadas y empuñando los bastones.**

—**¡Oooooh! —dijo, con un maligno cacareo—. ¡Los horribles novatos! ¡Qué divertido!**

**De pronto se abalanzó sobre ellos. Todos se agacharon.**

—**Vete, Peeves, o el Barón se enterará de esto. ¡Lo digo en serio! —gritó enfadado Percy**

**Peeves hizo sonar su lengua y desapareció, dejando caer los bastones sobre la cabeza de Neville. **

Muchos miraron a Neville con compasión, siempre le pasaban a él esas cosas.

**Lo oyeron alejarse con un zumbido, haciendo resonar las armaduras al pasar.**

—**Tenéis que tener cuidado con Peeves —dijo Percy, mientras seguían avanzando—. El Barón Sanguinario es el único que puede controlarlo, ni siquiera nos escucha a los prefectos. Ya llegamos.**

**Al final del pasillo colgaba un retrato de una mujer muy gorda, con un vestido de seda rosa.**

—**¿Santo y seña? —preguntó.**

—**Caput draconis —dijo Percy, y el retrato se balanceó hacia delante y dejó ver un agujero redondo en la pared. Todos se amontonaron para pasar (Neville necesitó ayuda)**

—Podrías dejar de fijarte en todo ¿No, Harry? —le dijo Neville entre serio y divertido mientras algunos reían.

**y se encontraron en la sala común de Gryffindor; una habitación redonda y acogedora, llena de cómodos sillones.**

Los Gryffindor sonrieron, tal vez no sabían cómo eran el resto de salas comunes pero estaban seguros de que la suya era, sin duda, la mejor.

**Percy condujo a las niñas a través de una puerta, hacia sus dormitorios, y a los niños por otra puerta. Al final de una escalera de caracol (era evidente que estaban en una de las torres) encontraron, por fin, sus camas, cinco camas con cuatro postes cada una y cortinas de terciopelo rojo oscuro. Sus baúles ya estaban allí. Demasiado cansados para conversar, se pusieron sus pijamas y se metieron en la cama.**

—**Una comida increíble, ¿no? —murmuró Ron a Harry, a través de las cortinas—. ¡Fuera, Scabbers! Te estás comiendo mis sábanas.**

—Ya podía haberse ahogado con ellas… —dijo Ron mientras muchos le miraban extrañados.

—No, sino Sirius seguiría en Azkaban —le dijo Harry, Ron asintió. Ahora todos los que lo habían escuchado estaban mucho más extrañados ¿Qué tenía que ver la rata con que Sirius escapara de Azkaban?

**Harry estaba a punto de preguntar a Ron si le quedaba alguna tarta de melaza,**

—Tú y la tarta de melaza —le dijo Ginny sonriendo, Harry le sonrió de vuelta algo sonrojado y la lectura continuó.

**pero se quedó dormido de inmediato.**

**Tal vez Harry había comido demasiado, porque tuvo un sueño muy extraño. Tenía puesto el turbante del profesor Quirrell,**

Muchos miraron a Harry algo sorprendidos por ese comienzo del sueño.

**que le hablaba y le decía que debía pasarse a Slytherin de inmediato, porque ése era su destino. **

Ahora le miraban aun mas extrañados y alguno soltó un "¿Qué?"

**Harry contestó al turbante que no quería estar en Slytherin**

Muchos le sonrieron y los Gryffindors asintieron orgullosos.

**y el turbante se volvía cada vez más pesado. Harry intentó quitárselo, pero le apretaba dolorosamente, y entonces apareció Malfoy,**

Malfoy miró el libro extrañado, seria casualidad pero él también había tenido un sueño desagradable en el que aparecía Harry esa primera noche.

**que se burló de él mientras luchaba para quitarse el turbante. Luego Malfoy se convirtió en el profesor de nariz ganchuda, Snape, cuya risa se volvía cada vez más fuerte y fría... Se produjo un estallido de luz verde y Harry se despertó, temblando y empapado en sudor.**

La expresión de todos se volvió más dura, tenía que haber sido un sueño muy desagradable.

**Se dio la vuelta y se volvió a dormir. Al día siguiente, cuando se despertó, no recordaba nada de aquel sueño.**

Muchos sonrieron aliviados, era mucho mejor así.

—Aquí acaba —comunicó Molly sonriendo aliviada por qué Harry no recordara el sueño.

—Bien ¿Quién quiere leer? —dijo como siempre Dumbledore.

—¡Yo! —dijo Tonks divertida, quien apresuradamente y tropezando varias veces, llegó hasta Molly y cogió el libro.

Remus sintió que algo dentro de él se alegraba de tener una excusa para mirar a Tonks durante un largo rato y, era tanta la alegría que sentía, que a pesar de repetirse a sí mismo que no debía tener esos pensamientos no pudo borrarse una ridícula sonrisa de la cara.

Molly volvió con su familia y se sentó junto a su marido justo a tiempo para escuchar el título del siguiente capítulo—. **El profesor de pociones.**

* * *

**Antes de despedirme tengo una pregunta que hacer:**

**¿Alguien sabe por que #~€#~ cuando inserto el documento en FF se me separan algunas palabras? Me estoy empezando a cansar de tener que releerlo para corregirlo, ademas de que se me escapan algunas... :c**

**Como sea, luego me desquitó escribiendo como todos se enfadan con el trato de Snape para con Harry (muahahaha xD)**

**Sayonara~**


	9. El profesor de pociones

**Hola de nuevo :3**

**Que conste que al final no me he portado tan mal con Snape, soy buena gente ¬¬**

**Bueno, alguien me ha dicho que ponga a JAMES y a LILY en la historia y, la verdad, es algo que siempre me había interesado. La razón por la que no lo he hecho es por que hay muchos otros fics como este en los que aparecen y no quería que mi fic fuese demasiado parecido a otros. Aun así, se me decís que os apetece que los padres de Harry aparezcan yo no tengo ningún problema (es mas, es bastante interesante :p) con incorporar a mi segunda pareja favorita antes de comenzar con el segundo libro. Quiero dejar claro que, si James y Lily se incorporan, también lo harían Frank y Alice Longbottom y tal vez los hermanos Preweet también. En vuestra mano esta la decisión :D**

**Tanto los personajes como todas las palabras que estén en negrita pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

—_¡Yo! —dijo Tonks divertida, quien apresuradamente y tropezando varias veces, llegó hasta Molly y cogió el libro. Molly volvió con su familia y se sentó junto a su marido justo a tiempo para escuchar el título del siguiente capítulo—. __**El profesor de pociones.**_

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Snape, quien, inconscientemente, se encogió en su asiento. Sabía que lo que se iba a leer iba a ser malo para él, muy malo de hecho, pero por alguna extraña razón no era eso lo que le preocupaba. Por extraño que parezca Snape estaba empezando a sentirse mal por haber tratado a Harry así, sabiendo lo que se había leído sabía que Harry no era la persona que creía que era, no era James y, aunque no quería admitirlo, sabía que se había pasado en muchas ocasiones.

—Más te vale no haberle hecho nada a mi ahijado, Quejicus —dijo Sirius fríamente mientras fulminaba con la mirada al profesor de pociones que estaba en ese momento encogiéndose todavía más en su asiento.

—**Allí, mira. **

—**¿Dónde?**

—**Al lado del chico alto y pelirrojo.**

—**¿El de gafas?**

—**¿Has visto su cara?**

—**¿Has visto su cicatriz?**

Harry bajó la mirada, odiaba ese trato ¿Por qué nadie lo comprendía? ¿Tanto les costaba dejar de mirarle o señalarle?

**Los murmullos siguieron a Harry desde el momento en que, al día siguiente, salió del dormitorio. Los alumnos que esperaban fuera de las aulas se ponían de puntillas para mirarlo, o se daban la vuelta en los pasillos, observándolo con atención. Harry deseaba que no lo hicieran, porque intentaba concentrarse para encontrar el camino de su clase.**

Varios rieron y otros se sintieron mal por haberle molestado.

**En Hogwarts había 142 escaleras,**

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —le preguntaron muchos sorprendidos.

—¿Las has contado? —le preguntó Tonks burlona.

—Lo habrá leído en la Historia de Hogwarts —razonó Hermione pero entonces vio que Harry negaba con la cabeza.

—Te escuché decirlo mientras bajabas.

Varios rieron por eso y Hermione se puso roja.

**algunas amplias y despejadas, otras estrechas y destartaladas. Algunas llevaban a un lugar diferente los viernes. Otras tenían un escalón que desaparecía a mitad de camino y había que recordarlo para saltar. Después, había puertas que no se abrían, a menos que uno lo pidiera con amabilidad o les hiciera cosquillas en el lugar exacto, y puertas que, en realidad, no eran sino sólidas paredes que fingían ser puertas. **

—¡Tienes que haberlo leído! —le acusó Dean—. ¿Sino cómo puedes saber todo eso?

Muchos asintieron al escuchar eso y miraron a Harry acusadoramente pero Ron negó con la cabeza.

—Amigo, tú no sabes todo lo que habla Hermione —él había estado con Harry y también había escuchado a Hermione solo que, claro, él no había prestado atención. Hermione se ruborizó nuevamente mientras Tonks decidía continuar con la lectura.

**También era muy difícil recordar dónde estaba todo, ya que parecía que las cosas cambiaban de lugar continuamente. Las personas de los retratos seguían visitándose unos a otros, y Harry estaba seguro de que las armaduras podían andar.**

—Pueden hacerlo —le aseguró la profesora McGonagall con una sonrisa.

**Los fantasmas tampoco ayudaban. Siempre era una desagradable sorpresa que alguno se deslizara súbitamente a través de la puerta que se intentaba abrir. **

Los alumnos asintieron estremeciéndose.

**Nick Casi Decapitado siempre se sentía contento de señalar el camino indicado a los nuevos Gryffindors,**

La mayoría de los leones sonrieron ante la mención de su fantasma.

**pero Peeves el Duende se encargaba de poner puertas cerradas y escaleras con trampas en el camino de los que llegaban tarde a clase. **

—Ese es nuestro Peeves —le dijo Sirius a Remus, orgulloso del Poltergeist.

**También les tiraba papeleras a la cabeza, corría las alfombras debajo de los pies del que pasaba, les tiraba tizas o, invisible, se deslizaba por detrás, cogía la nariz de alguno y gritaba: ¡TENGO TU NARIZ!**

Remus negó con la cabeza.

—Esa última es ridícula.

Tonks bajó la cabeza avergonzada, para algo que ella le había enseñado a Pevees...

**Pero aún peor que Peeves, si eso era posible, era el celador, Argus Filch. **

Muchos alumnos asintieron mientras Filch fulminaba a Harry con la mirada.

**Harry y Ron se las arreglaron para chocar con él, en la primera mañana. **

—Buena esa chicos —les felicitó Sirius mientras Remus rodaba los ojos.

**Filch los encontró tratando de pasar por una puerta que, desgraciadamente, resultó ser la entrada al pasillo prohibido del tercer piso. No les creyó cuando dijeron que estaban perdidos, estaba convencido de que querían entrar a propósito y los amenazó con encerrarlos en los calabozos, hasta que el profesor Quirrell, que pasaba por allí, los rescató.**

—En realidad queríais entrar por ahí ¿No? —dijo Hermione acusadoramente mientras todos les miraban extrañados, Molly preocupada y Sirius orgulloso.

—Eeh… ¿No? —intentó decir Harry pero nadie le creyó.

**Filch tenía una gata llamada Señora Norris, una criatura flacucha y de color polvoriento, con ojos saltones como linternas, iguales a los de Filch. Patrullaba sola por los pasillos. Si uno infringía una regla delante de ella, o ponía un pie fuera de la línea permitida, se escabullía para buscar a Filch, el cual aparecía dos segundos más tarde. Filch conocía todos los pasadizos secretos del colegio mejor que nadie (excepto tal vez los gemelos Weasley), **

Estos sonrieron orgullosos ante ese digno comentario y Sirius negó con la cabeza. En su opinión debería haber una estatua suya en Hogwarts en la que se indicase que él era el mejor, el más guapo, el más inteligente y el que mejor conocía la escuela pero, al parecer, los profesores no opinaban como él.

**y podía aparecer tan súbitamente como cualquiera de los fantasmas. Todos los estudian tes lo detestaban, y la más soñada ambición de muchos era darle una buena patada a la Señora Norris.**

Filch fulminó a todos los alumnos con la mirada mientras muchos se encogían en sus asientos.

**Y después, cuando por fin habían encontrado las aulas, estaban las clases. Había mucho más que magia, como Harry descubrió muy pronto, mucho más que agitar la varita y decir unas palabras graciosas.**

—Por supuesto —dijo McGongagall.

**Tenían que estudiar los cielos nocturnos con sus telescopios, cada miércoles a medianoche, y aprender los nombres de las diferentes estrellas y los movimientos de los planetas. Tres veces por semana iban a los invernaderos de detrás del castillo a estudiar Herbología, con una bruja pe queña y regordeta llamada profesora Sprout,**

Esta se ruborizó ante su descripción pero más todavía cuando todos los miembros de Hufflepuss la aplaudieron.

**y aprendían a cuidar de todas las plantas extrañas y hongos y a descubrir para qué debían utilizarlas.**

Neville asintió contento, a él le encantaba la herbología.

**Pero la asignatura más aburrida era Historia de la Magia, la única clase dictada por un fantasma. El profesor Binns ya era muy viejo cuando se quedó dormido frente a la chimenea del cuarto de profesores y se levantó a la mañana siguiente para dar clase, dejando atrás su cuerpo. Binns hablaba monótonamente, mientras escribía nombres y fechas, y hacia que Elmerico el Malvado y Ulrico el Chiflado se confundieran.**

Muchos rieron por eso.

**El profesor Flitwick, el de la clase de Encantamientos, era un brujo diminuto que tenía que subirse a unos cuantos libros para ver por encima de su escritorio. Al comenzar la primera clase, sacó la lista y, cuando llegó al nombre de Harry, dio un chillido de excitación y desapareció de la vista.**

Muchos alumnos rieron también por eso, incluida Tonks que era la que estaba leyendo, por lo que tuvieron que esperar a que dejara de reír para continuar con la lectura (sobra decir que entre los oyentes había uno que prefería ver como Tonks se reía a seguir con la historia).

**La profesora McGonagall era siempre diferente. Harry había tenido razón al pensar que no era una profesora con quien se pudiera tener problemas. **

Los alumnos asintieron totalmente de acuerdo con Harry.

**Estricta e inteligente,**

McGonagall sonrió a Harry, satisfecha con su descripción, este le sonrió de vuelta.

**les habló en el primer momento en que se sentaron, el día de su primera clase.**

—**Transformaciones es una de las magias más complejas y peligrosas que aprenderéis en Hogwarts —dijo—. Cualquiera que pierda el tiempo en mi clase tendrá que irse y no podrá volver. Ya estáis prevenidos.**

—Eso dice siempre pero nosotros pudimos seguir yendo a clase ¿No? —le susurró Sirius a Lupin, burlón.

**Entonces transformó un escritorio en un cerdo y luego le devolvió su forma original. Todos estaban muy impresionados y no aguantaban las ganas de empezar, pero muy pronto se dieron cuenta de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudieran transformar muebles en animales. **

McGonagall asintió con la cabeza, así era.

**Después de hacer una cantidad de complicadas anotaciones, les dio a cada uno una cerilla para que intentaran convertirla en una aguja. Al final de la clase, sólo Hermione Granger había hecho algún cambio en la cerilla. **

—Como no —dijeron todos los que habían ido a clase con ella haciendo que esta se ruborizase.

**La profesora McGonagall mostró a todos cómo se había vuelto plateada y puntiaguda, y dedicó a la niña una excepcional sonrisa.**

Lo mismo pasaba en este momento.

**La clase que todos esperaban era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero las lecciones de Quirrell resultaron ser casi una broma. **

Todos los que le habían tenido de profesor (Los estudiantes de quinto, sexto y séptimo) asintieron con la cabeza, las clases de Quirrell habían sido ridículas.

**Su aula tenía un fuerte olor a ajo, y todos decían que era para protegerse de un vampiro que había conocido en Rumania y del que tenía miedo de que volviera a buscarlo. Su turbante, les dijo, era un regalo de un príncipe africano como agradecimiento por haberlo liberado de un molesto zombi, pero ninguno creía demasiado en su historia. Por un lado, porque cuando Seamus Finnigan se mostró deseoso de saber cómo había derrotado al zombi, el profesor Quirrell se ruborizó y comenzó a hablar del tiempo, y por el otro, porque habían notado que el curioso olor salía del turbante, y los gemelos Weasley insistían en que estaba lleno de ajo, para proteger a Quirrell cuando el vampiro apareciera.**

El trio se miró, no era exactamente ajo lo que había ahí.

**Harry se sintió muy aliviado al descubrir que no estaba mucho más atrasado que los demás. Muchos procedían de familias muggle y, como él, no tenían ni idea de que eran brujas y magos. **

Muchos asintieron.

—Te lo dije —le recordó Ron y Harry asintió.

**Había tantas cosas por aprender que ni siquiera un chico como Ron tenía mucha ventaja.**

—Por supuesto —dijo el muchacho pelirrojo.

**El viernes fue un día importante para Harry y Ron. Por fin encontraron el camino hacia el Gran Comedor a la hora del desayuno, sin perderse ni una vez.**

—No está mal —les dijo Sirius sonriendo.

—¿No está mal? —inquirió Remus alzando una ceja—. ¡Vamos, Canuto! Si no fuera por mí y por James no habrías llegado sin perderte ni una sola vez en las dos primeras semanas.

Sirius bufó pero no replicó, debía ser cierto, cosa que hizo que Ron y Harry se sonrieran satisfechos.

—**¿Qué tenemos hoy? —preguntó Harry a Ron, mientras echaba azúcar en sus cereales.**

—**Pociones Dobles con los de Slytherin —respondió Ron—. Snape es el Jefe de la Casa Slytherin. Dicen que siempre los favorece a ellos... Ahora veremos si es verdad.**

Muchos profesores bufaron mirando a Snape quien no se dignó a mirarles.

—**Ojalá McGonagall nos favoreciera a nosotros —dijo Harry**

—Lo hace Harry lo hace, pero de manera muy sutil —le confesó Remus. Este estaba sentado en la fila de detrás de Harry, junto al asiento vacío de Tonks y a Sirius (quien estaba sentado junto a los gemelos).

**La profesora McGonagall era la jefa de la casa Gryffin dor; pero eso no le había impedido darles una gran cantidad de deberes el día anterior.**

—Por supuesto —les dijo McGonagall de manera severa.

**Justo en aquel momento llegó el correo. Harry ya se había acostumbrado, pero la primera mañana se impresionó un poco cuando unas cien lechuzas entraron súbitamente en el Gran Comedor durante el desayuno, volando sobre las mesas hasta encontrar a sus dueños, para dejarles caer encima cartas y paquetes.**

—Es un bonito espectáculo —le dijo Hermione sonriendo.

**Hedwig no le había llevado nada hasta aquel día. Algunas veces volaba para mordisquearle una oreja y conseguir una tostada, antes de volver a dormir en la lechucería, con las otras lechuzas del colegio. Sin embargo, aquella mañana pasó volando entre la mermelada y la azucarera y dejó caer un sobre en el plato de Harry Este lo abrió de inmediato.**

**Querido Harry (decía con letra desigual),**

**sé que tienes las tardes del viernes libres, así que ¿te gustaría venir a tomar una taza de té conmigo, a eso de las tres? Quiero que me cuentes todo lo de tu primera semana. Envíame la respuesta con Hedwig.**

**Hagrid**

Remus, Sirius y Molly le agradecieron a Hagrid con la mirada por preocuparse por el chico.

**Harry cogió prestada la pluma de Ron y contestó: «Sí, gracias, nos veremos más tarde», en la parte de atrás de la nota, y la envió con Hedwig.**

**Fue una suerte que Hagrid hubiera invitado a Harry a tomar el té, porque la clase de Pociones resultó ser la peor cosa que le había ocurrido allí, hasta entonces.**

Sirius y Remus fulminaron a Snape con la mirada.

**Al comenzar el banquete de la primera noche, Harry había pensado que no le caía bien al profesor Snape. Pero al final de la primera clase de Pociones supo que no se había equivocado. No era sólo que a Snape no le gustara Harry: lo detestaba.**

Todos miraron a Snape inquisitoriamente, este desvió la mirada. Todos sabían de la rivalidad entre Harry y Snape pero muy pocos sabían cómo empezó.

**Las clases de Pociones se daban abajo, en un calabozo. Hacía mucho más frío allí que arriba, en la parte principal del castillo, y habría sido igualmente tétrico sin todos aque llos animales conservados, flotando en frascos de vidrio, por todas las paredes.**

**Snape, como Flitwick, comenzó la clase pasando lista y, como Flitwick, se detuvo ante el nombre de Harry**

—**Ah, sí —murmuró—. Harry Potter. Nuestra nueva... celebridad.**

Sirius gruñó, comenzando a cabrearse. Mientras, los profesores negaban con la cabeza, declarando que no aceptaban aquel comportamiento por parte de Snape.

**Draco Malfoy y sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle rieron tapándose la boca. Snape terminó de pasar lista y miró a la clase. Sus ojos eran tan negros como los de Hagrid, pero no tenían nada de su calidez. Eran fríos y vacíos y hacían pensar en túneles oscuros.**

Muchos alumnos asintieron, habían sentido lo mismo, pero nadie asintió con tantas ganas como Neville, este le tenía mucho miedo a Snape.

—**Vosotros estáis aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones —comenzó. Hablaba casi en un susurro, pero se le entendía todo. Como la profesora McGonagall, Snape tenía el don de mantener a la clase en silencio, sin ningún esfuerzo—. **

Ambos sonrieron ante eso, orgullosos de sí mismos.

**Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de vosotros dudaréis que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguéis a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos... Puedo enseñaros cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... si sois algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar.**

—Eso habría sido un discurso realmente impresionante, Severus, pero lo estropeaste con esa última parte —le dijo McGonagall fulminándole con la mirada. Un profesor no debería decir cosas así.

**Más silencio siguió a aquel pequeño discurso. Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas con las cejas levantadas. Hermione Granger estaba sentada en el borde de la silla, y parecía desesperada por empezar a demostrar que ella no era un alcornoque.**

Varios rieron y esta se ruborizó.

—Harry… Deberías dejar de ser tan perspicaz —le regañó Hermione entre severa y divertida pero muy ruborizada. Harry se encogió de hombros y siguió leyendo.

—**¡Potter! —dijo de pronto Snape—. ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?**

—¡¿Pero qué haces, idiota!? —gruño Sirius cabreado.

—¡Eso ni siquiera es de primero! —le regañó McGonagall muy seria.

Muchos bufaron, ese comportamiento no era digno de un profesor. Muchos miraron a Harry con lastima por tener que soportar eso.

**¿Raíz en polvo de qué a una infusión de qué? Harry miró de reojo a Ron, que parecía tan desconcertado como él. La mano de Hermione se agitaba en el aire.**

—Como no —dijo Ron sonriendo.

—**No lo sé, señor —contestó Harry.**

**Los labios de Snape se curvaron en un gesto burlón.**

Sirius entrecerró los ojos mirando a Snape.

—**Bah, bah... es evidente que la fama no lo es todo.**

—¡Pero serás… —gruñó Sirius enfadado. Remus también estaba empezando a perder la calma. Este ya se temía que Snape tratara mal a Harry solo por ser el hijo de James.

**No hizo caso de la mano de Hermione.**

McGonagall negó con la cabeza.

—Sabes que no tienes que hacer eso, Severus. Estoy muy decepcionada —le aseguró.

—**Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, Potter. ¿Dónde buscarías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar?**

—¡Y sigues! —bufó Sirius enojado, Harry notó como tenía los ojos tan entrecerrados que casi los tenía cerrados del todo.

**Hermione agitaba la mano tan alta en el aire que no necesitaba levantarse del asiento para que la vieran, pero Harry no tenía la menor idea de lo que era un bezoar. Trató de no mirar a Malfoy y a sus amigos, que se desternillaban de risa.**

—¡Oh, ni que vosotros supieseis la respuesta! —les reprochó Ginny más que molesta.

—**No lo sé, señor.**

—**Parece que no has abierto ni un libro antes de venir. ¿No es así, Potter?**

**Harry se obligó a seguir mirando directamente aquellos ojos fríos. **

—Bien hecho —le dijo Sirius sin dejar de mirar a Snape con furia. Muchos en el Gran Comedor asintieron.

**Sí había mirado sus libros en casa de los Dursley, pero ¿cómo esperaba Snape que se acordara de todo lo que había en Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos?**

—Es que esas cosas ni siquiera son de primero —bufó McGonagall cabreada.

**Snape seguía haciendo caso omiso de la mano temblorosa de Hermione.**

—**¿Cuál es la diferencia, Potter; entre acónito y luparia? **

—¡Y otra más! ¿Qué coño pretendes? —gruñó Sirius sacando a sacar la varita.

**Ante eso, Hermione se puso de pie, con el brazo extendido hacia el techo de la mazmorra.**

—¿Te parece normal que una alumna tenga que hacer eso para que le prestes atención? —se quejó McGonagall—. Es indignante.

—**No lo sé —dijo Harry con calma—. Pero creo que Hermione lo sabe. ¿Por qué no se lo pregunta a ella?**

Varios rieron disimuladamente y Sirius le palmeó la espalda orgulloso. Escuchar eso le había tranquilizado.

**Unos pocos rieron. Harry captó la mirada de Seamus, que le guiñó un ojo. Snape, sin embargo, no estaba complacido.**

—**Siéntate —gritó a Hermione**

—¡Encima la haces sentarse! —gritó Molly tan indignada como el resto de profesores.

—Severus, creo que, cuando acabemos los libros, debemos tener una buena charla tú y yo —sentenció Dumbledore y Snape asintió en silencio sin mostrar emoción alguna. Esa era una de sus mayores cualidades, junto a su talento con las opciones. Snape había tenido que reprimir sus sentimientos durante muchos años, le hacían parecer débil y él no podía permitirlo, ahora, siendo un adulto maduro, podía permanecer indiferente ante casi cualquier situación (sobra decir que varios hechos que tuvo que aguantar junto a Voldemorts habían reforzado esa habilidad).

—**. Para tu información, Potter; asfódelo y ajenjo producen una poción para dormir tan poderosa que es conocida como Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Un bezoar es una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra y sirve para salvarte de la mayor parte de los venenos. En lo que se refiere a acónito y luparia, es la misma planta. Bueno, ¿por qué no lo estáis apuntando todo?**

**Se produjo un súbito movimiento de plumas y pergaminos. Por encima del ruido, Snape dijo:**

—**Y se le restará un punto a la casa Gryffindor por tu descaro, Potter.**

—¡Encima! —se quejaron muchos y McGonagall bufó.

**Las cosas no mejoraron para los Gryffindors a medida que continuaba la clase de Pociones. Snape los puso en parejas, para que mezclaran una poción sencilla para curar forúnculos. Se paseó con su larga capa negra, observando cómo pesaban ortiga seca y aplastaban colmillos de serpiente, criticando a todo el mundo salvo a Malfoy, que parecía gustarle. **

—Además con favoritismo… —volvió a quejarse Molly.

**En el preciso momento en que les estaba diciendo a todos que miraran la perfección con que Malfoy había cocinado a fuego lento los pedazos de cuernos, multitud de nubes de un ácido humo verde y un fuerte silbido llenaron la mazmorra. De alguna forma, Neville se las había ingeniado para convertir el caldero de Seamus en un engrudo hirviente que se derramaba sobre el suelo, quemando y haciendo agujeros en los zapatos de los alumnos. **

Varios rieron ante eso mientras Neville se disculpaba con Seamus quien también estaba riendo con el recuerdo.

**En segundos, toda la clase estaba subida a sus taburetes, mientras que Neville, que se había empapado en la poción al volcarse sobre él el caldero, gemía de dolor; por sus brazos y piernas aparecían pústulas rojas.**

Algunos miraron a Neville con preocupación pero este solo captó la mirada de una rubia de Hufflepuff. Le sonrió, alegre de que se preocupara por el, sin entender del todo la razón.

—**¡Chico idiota! —dijo Snape con enfado,**

—¡¿Cómo que chico idiota?! —exclamó Ginny enojada.

—Eso es despreciable, Severus —le dijo Sinistra también enfadada.

**haciendo desaparecer la poción con un movimiento de su varita—. Supongo que añadiste las púas de erizo antes de sacar el caldero del fuego, ¿no?**

**Neville lloriqueaba, mientras las pústulas comenzaban a aparecer en su nariz.**

Muchos miraron a Neville con compasión, tuvo que pasarlo mal.

—En serio, estoy seguro de que me pasé ese año entero llorando —aseguró Neville sonriendo. Esa era una de las mejores cualidades de Neville, era un joven leal y bondadoso, aun sabiendo que lo pasó mal (e incluso el recuerdo le era bastante molesto) prefería que la gente riese con ese recuerdo a que lo miraran con lastima.

—**Llévelo a la enfermería —ordenó Snape a Seamus. Luego se acercó a Harry y Ron, que habían estado trabajando cerca de Neville.**

—**Tu, Harry Potter. ¿Por qué no le dijiste que no pusiera las púas? Pensaste que si se equivocaba quedarías bien, ¿no es cierto? Éste es otro punto que pierdes para Gryffindor.**

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron muchos Gryffindor indignados. ¿Qué había hecho él para recibir ese trato?

—¡Eso es totalmente injusto, Severus! —dijo McGonagall muy enojada.

—¡Maldito seas Snape! ¡Es Harry, no James! ¡Deja de comportarte como un crio! —exclamó Remus muy alterado—. Como nunca pudiste competir contra el padre ahora te desahogas con el hijo ¡Es ridículo!

Muchos fulminaban al profesor de pociones con la mirada. Nadie sabía cuál era la relación del padre de Harry con Snape pero ahora mismo no les importaba. Snape no sabía qué hacer se limitó a permanecer impasible pero no fue una buena opción.

—¡Se le restaran veinticinco puntos a Slytherin por tu descaro! —dijo muy seriamente la profesora McGonagall—. ¡Si te comportas como un crio te trataremos como a uno!

Las serpientes no se atrevieron a sisear porque lo estarían haciendo en contra del jefe de su casa pero estaban muy enojados.

Tonks, tan alterada como el resto y fulminando a Snape por última vez, retomó la lectura.

**Aquello era tan injusto que Harry abrió la boca para discutir, pero Ron le dio una patada por debajo del caldero.**

—**No lo provoques —murmuró—.**

Muchos sonrieron a Ron con la mirada.

—Bien hecho Ron, Harry siempre quiere replicar —le dijo Hermione sonriendo.

**He oído decir que Snape puede ser muy desagradable.**

—Es totalmente desagradable —gruñó Sirius—. Y un idiota.

**Una hora más tarde, cuando subían por la escalera para salir de las mazmorras, la mente de Harry era un torbellino y su ánimo estaba por los suelos. Había perdido dos puntos para Gryffindor en su primera semana... ¿Por qué Snape lo odiaba tanto?**

De nuevo muchas miradas fulminaron a Snape, este estaba intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que había hecho lo correcto pero no se lo creía ni él.

—**Anímate —dijo Ron—. Snape siempre le quitaba puntos a Fred y a George. ¿Puedo ir a ver a Hagrid contigo?**

Molly sonrió a su hijo, orgullosa de su comportamiento.

**Salieron del castillo cinco minutos antes de las tres y cruzaron los terrenos que lo rodeaban. Hagrid vivía en una pequeña casa de madera, en el borde del bosque prohibido. Una ballesta y un par de botas de goma estaban al lado de la puerta delantera.**

**Cuando Harry llamó a la puerta, oyeron unos frenéticos rasguños y varios ladridos. Luego se oyó la voz de Hagrid, diciendo:**

—**Atrás, Fang, atrás.**

**La gran cara peluda de Hagrid apareció al abrirse la puerta.**

—**Entrad —dijo— Atrás, Fang.**

**Los dejó entrar, tirando del collar de un imponente perro negro.**

**Había una sola estancia. Del techo colgaban jamones y faisanes, una cazuela de cobre hervía en el fuego y en un rincón había una cama enorme con una manta hecha de remiendos.**

Hagrid sonrió ante la descripción de su casa pero muchas chicas hicieron una mueca. Harry comprendió que ninguna de ellas se veía capaz de vivir ahí.

—**Estáis en vuestra casa —dijo Hagrid, soltando a Fang, que se lanzó contra Ron **

Molly se alteró al escuchar eso ¿Qué le iba a hacer ese perro a su hijo?

**y comenzó a lamerle las orejas. Como Hagrid, Fang era evidentemente mucho menos feroz de lo que parecía.**

Molly se relajó completamente mientras Hagrid asentía sonriendo, Fang era un perro muy bueno.

—**Éste es Ron —dijo Harry a Hagrid, que estaba volcando el agua hirviendo en una gran tetera y sirviendo pedazos de pastel.**

—**Otro Weasley, ¿verdad? —dijo Hagrid, mirando de reojo las pecas de Ron—. Me he pasado la mitad de mi vida ahuyentando a tus hermanos gemelos del bosque.**

Molly le agradeció a Hagrid con la mirada antes de fulminar a los gemelos por intentar entrar al bosque.

**El pastel casi les rompió los dientes, pero Harry y Ron fingieron que les gustaba, mientras le contaban a Hagrid todo lo referente a sus primeras clases. **

—Chicos, si no os gusta decirlo, no me molestaré —dijo bondadosamente el semi-gigante pero Harry notó que tenía un semblante algo decepcionado así que decidió seguir fingiendo que le gustaba su comida.

**Fang tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre la rodilla de Harry y babeaba sobre su túnica.**

Algunas personas hicieron muecas de asco ante eso.

**Harry y Ron se quedaron fascinados al oír que Hagrid llamaba a Filch «ese viejo bobo».**

Filch fulminó al guardabosques con la mirada mientras muchos reían.

—**Y en lo que se refiere a esa gata, la Señora Norris, me gustaría presentársela un día a Fang. ¿Sabéis que cada vez que voy al colegio me sigue todo el tiempo? No me puedo librar de ella. Filch la envía a hacerlo.**

Ahora fue el turno de Hagrid de fulminar al conserje con la mirada, este la bajó avergonzado.

**Harry le contó a Hagrid lo de la clase de Snape. Hagrid, como Ron, le dijo a Harry que no se preocupara, que a Snape no le gustaba ninguno de sus alumnos.**

Muchos asintieron, a Snape le gustaban muy pocos alumnos pero, ciertamente, Harry era el alumno al que peor trataba.

—**Pero realmente parece que me odie.**

—**¡Tonterías! —dijo Hagrid—. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?**

—Porque es un idiota inmaduro que paga con el hijo lo que no pudo hacerle pagar al padre —gruñó Remus y Tonks le sonrió antes de seguir leyendo.

**Sin embargo, Harry no podía dejar de pensar en que Hagrid había mirado hacia otro lado cuando dijo aquello.**

—**¿Y cómo está tu hermano Charlie? —preguntó Hagrid a Ron—. Me gustaba mucho, era muy bueno con los animales.**

Charlie sonrió al guardabosques quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

**Harry se preguntó si Hagrid no estaba cambiando de tema a propósito. **

—Claro que lo estaba haciendo —le dijo Hermione rodando los ojos.

**Mientras Ron le hablaba a Hagrid del trabajo de Charles con los dragones, Harry miró el recorte del periódico que estaba sobre la mesa. Era de El Profeta.**

**RECIENTE ASALTO EN GRINGOTTS**

**Continúan las investigaciones del asalto que tuvo lu gar en Gringotts el 31 de julio. Se cree que se debe al trabajo de oscuros magos y brujas desconocidos.**

**Los gnomos de Gringotts insisten en que no se han llevado nada. La cámara que se registró había sido vaciada aquel mismo día.**

**«Pero no vamos a decirles qué había allí, así que mantengan las narices fuera de esto, si saben lo que les conviene», declaró esta tarde un gnomo portavoz de Gringotts.**

Tonk leyó toda la noticia sin que nadie la interrumpiese. Había un hombre lobo entre los oyentes que no fue capaz de entender una sola palabra de lo que la metamorfomaga decía, a pesar de eso tampoco pudo apartar su mirada de ella. Estaba perdido en el baile que sus labios hacían para conseguir vocalizar. Estaba lejos de ella pero aun así era capaz de apreciar cada movimiento de estos con claridad. Probablemente, pensó Remus, era porque la observaba demasiado a menudo cómo para saberse cada movimiento de memoria.

**Harry recordó que Ron le había contado en el tren que alguien había tratado de robar en Gringotts, pero su amigo no había mencionado la fecha.**

—**¡Hagrid! —dijo Harry—. ¡Ese robo en Gringotts suce dió el día de mi cumpleaños! ¡Pudo haber sucedido mientras estábamos allí!**

Muchos se miraron entre ellos.

—Sería mucha casualidad —dijo un alumno de Ravenclaw que Harry no conocía.

**Aquella vez no tuvo dudas: Hagrid decididamente evitó su mirada. Gruñó y le ofreció más pastel. Harry volvió a leer la nota. «La cámara que se registró había sido vaciada aquel mismo día.» Hagrid había vaciado la cámara setecientos trece, si puede llamarse vaciarla a sacar un paquetito arrugado. ¿Sería eso lo que estaban buscando los ladrones?**

Los profesores y Moody sonrieron a Harry, era realmente un chico muy perspicaz.

**Mientras Harry y Ron regresaban al castillo para cenar, con los bolsillos llenos del pétreo pastel que fueron demasiado amables para rechazar; Harry pensaba que ninguna de las clases le había hecho reflexionar tanto como aquella merienda con Hagrid. ¿Hagrid habría sacado el paquete justo a tiempo? ¿Dónde podía estar? ¿Sabría algo sobre Snape que no quería decirle?**

—Curiosidad Potter al ataque —bromeó Ron.

—Aquí acaba el capítulo —dijo Tonks con una sonrisa.

—Yo leeré ahora —se ofreció Remus y Tonks, con una sonrisa, esperó a que Remus fuera hasta ella para darle el libro. Lo cogió y pasó la página—. **El duelo a medianoche.**

* * *

**¿Veis? No he sido tan malo con Snape, al fin y al cabo le tengo algo de cariño por todo lo que ha tenido que soportar (a pesar de ser un #$%...)**

**Pues eso, si queréis que James y Lily aparezcan en el segundo libro me decís.  
**

**¡Hasta el día en el que Harry consiga el puesto de buscador! (Es decir, mañana :3)**


	10. El duelo a medianoche

**He aquí el cap de hoy recién salido del horno :3**

**Bueno, después de todos esos reviews con opiniones creo que debería aclarar unas cuantas cosas:**

**EN EL CASO de que viniesen no cambiaría el pasado del que han venido. Sería, por así decirlo, una RECOMPENSA por su sacrificio con la que tendrían la oportunidad de conocer la vida de sus hijos. La recompensa sería tanto para ellos como para Neville y Harry, que, en mi opinión, se la merecen.**

**Alguien dijo de traerlos en el tercer libro en vez de el segundo, pero en el caso de traerlos yo personalmente preferiría traerlos cuanto antes, dado que, bajo mi humilde opinión, todo padre quiere ver como su hijo mata a un basilisco con una espada (lol)**

**Alguien dijo de traer a los padres de Tonks, eso no sería ningún problema dado que están vivos, pero, en el caso de hacerlo lo haría en el quinto libro, cuando se le empiece a dar importancia a su personaje. También dijo de traer a Bellatrix (xD) No entiendo el por que debería traerla a ella, dado que, en cuanto la vea Neville o, en cuanto se pase del libro cinco, muchos querrán darle algo más que una paliza.**

**Todos los del PASADO, en el HIPOTÉTICO caso de que vinieran no se quedarían, han muerto y eso no lo voy puede cambiar. La idea sería, como dije antes, darles una pequeña RECOMPENSA por su sacrificio.**

**Como todo, esta implementación para el fic esta en vuestras manos, digo todo lo anterior para aclarar dudas o plantearlas. Dado que aun quedan unos cuantos capítulos para el segundo libro este tema puede seguir planteándose, por el momento no tengo nada decidido.**

**Y si, los personajes del futuro aparecerán en mas ocasiones y dejaran caer notitas de vez en cuando ^^**

**(lo del duelo entre James y Snape seria interesante, si :p)**

**Os dejo con el cap de hoy :3**

**Tanto los personajes como todas las palabras que estén en negrita pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

—_Yo leeré ahora —se ofreció Remus y Tonks, con una sonrisa, esperó a que Remus fuera hasta ella para darle el libro. Lo cogió y pasó la página—. __**El duelo a medianoche.**_

—¡Ronald Billius Weasley y Harry James Potter! ¡¿Cómo se os ocurre?! —exclamó Molly enfadada. Harry estaba encogiéndose en su asiento cuando vio a Sirius giñarle el ojo, eso le dio ánimos.

—Venga Molly, eso ya pasó, no les riñas a los chicos —le dijo Sirius a la señora Weasley.

**Harry nunca había creído que pudiera existir un chico al que detestara más que a Dudley, pero eso era antes de haber conocido a Draco Malfoy. **

Muchos asintieron con la cabeza, por lo que sabían y habían leído Malfoy era detestable.

**Sin embargo, los de primer año de Gryffindor sólo compartían con los de Slytherin la clase de Pociones, así que no tenía que encontrarse mucho con él. **

—No está mal —observó Sirius.

**O, al menos, así era hasta que apareció una noticia en la sala común de Gryffindor; que los hizo protestar a todos. Las lecciones de vuelo comenzarían el jueves... **

—Pero si eso es bueno ¿No? —preguntó Tonks extrañada, por toda respuesta Remus siguió leyendo.

**y Gryffindor y Slytherin aprenderían juntos.**

—Oh, Dumby… ¿Sigues intentando que los Gryffindor y los Slyhterins se lleven bien? ¡Eso solo trae problemas! —aseguró Sirius—. Ya verás cómo pasa algo malo en la clase de vuelo.

—Esa rivalidad que tenéis es estúpida —dijo Tonks y muchos Hufflepuff asintieron con la cabeza pero para muchos leones y para muchas serpientes esa rivalidad que tenían hacia la estancia en Hogwarts más interesante.

—**Perfecto —dijo en tono sombrío Harry—. Justo lo que siempre he deseado. Hacer el ridículo sobre una escoba delante de Malfoy.**

—Si a eso le llamas hacer el ridículo… —le dijo Ron sonriendo y Harry sonrió también.

**Deseaba aprender a volar más que ninguna otra cosa.**

—Un digno hijo de James —dijo Sirius sonriendo.

—**No sabes aún si vas a hacer un papelón —dijo razonablemente Ron—. De todos modos, sé que Malfoy siempre habla de lo bueno que es en quidditch, pero seguro que es pura palabrería.**

Muchos asintieron con la cabeza.

**La verdad es que Malfoy hablaba mucho sobre volar. Se quejaba en voz alta porque los de primer año nunca estaban en los equipos de quidditch y contaba largas y jactanciosas historias, que siempre acababan con él escapando de helicópteros pilotados por muggles.**

La sala se llenó de risas y todos miraban a Malfoy burlones.

—¿Escapando de helicópteros? —le dijo Astoria burlona.

—Tenía once años —intentó excusarse este pero la gente siguió riendo.

**Pero no era el único: por la forma de hablar de Seamus Finnigan, parecía que había pasado toda la infancia volando por el campo con su escoba. **

Seamus bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

**Hasta Ron podía contar a quien quisiera oírlo que una vez casi había chocado contra un planeador con la vieja escoba de Charles. **

—Para una vez que te dejo la escoba y haces eso… —se quejó Charlie—. Si la llegas a haber roto tendría que haber jugado a Quidditch con las basuras que hay en el colegio.

**Todos los que procedían de familias de magos hablaban constantemente de quidditch. **

Muchos asintieron con la cabeza, el quidditch era genial.

**Ron ya había tenido una gran discusión con Dean Thomas, que compartía el dormitorio con ellos, sobre fútbol. Ron no podía ver qué tenía de excitante un juego con una sola pelota, donde nadie podía volar. **

Todo el mundo escuchó la descripción de ese deporte frunciendo el ceño ¿Qué tenía eso de interesante? Dean estaba a punto de replicar algo pero supo que no conseguiría hacer nada.

**Harry había descubierto a Ron tratando de animar un cartel de Dean en que aparecía el equipo de fútbol de West Ham, para hacer que los jugadores se movieran.**

—¡Ron! —se quejó Dean entre serio y divertido.

**Neville no había tenido una escoba en toda su vida, por que su abuela no se lo permitía. Harry pensó que ella había actuado correctamente, dado que Neville se las ingeniaba para tener un número extraordinario de accidentes, incluso con los dos pies en tierra.**

Varios rieron y Neville bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

**Hermione Granger estaba casi tan nerviosa como Neville con el tema del vuelo. **

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

**Eso era algo que no se podía aprender de memoria en los libros, aunque lo había intentado. **

—¿En serio? —preguntaron muchos asombrados y burlones, Hermione bajó la cabeza avergonzada mientras Harry y Ron reían por lo bajo.

**En el desayuno del jueves, aburrió a todos con estúpidas notas sobre el vuelo que había encontrado en un libro de la biblioteca, llamado Quidditch a través de los tiempos. Neville estaba pendiente de cada palabra, desesperado por encontrar algo que lo ayudara más tarde con su escoba, pero todos los demás se alegraron mucho cuando la lectura de Hermione fue interrumpida por la llegada del correo.**

Los que habían estado cerca de Hermione ese día asintieron.

**Harry no había recibido una sola carta desde la nota de Hagrid, algo que Malfoy ya había notado, por supuesto. La lechuza de Malfoy siempre le llevaba de su casa paquetes con golosinas, que el muchacho abría con perversa satisfacción en la mesa de Slytherin.**

Malfoy no pudo evitar que una estúpida sonrisa burlona adornara su cara.

**Un lechuzón entregó a Neville un paquetito de parte de su abuela. Lo abrió excitado y les enseñó una bola de cristal, del tamaño de una gran canica, que parecía llena de humo blanco.**

—Digno hijo de su padre —dijeron varios adultos que habían conocido a Frank Longbottom mientras reían y Neville se ruborizó.

—**¡Es una Recordadora! —explicó—. La abuela sabe que olvido cosas y esto te dice si hay algo que te has olvidado de hacer. Mirad, uno la sujeta así, con fuerza, y si se vuelve roja... oh... —se puso pálido, porque la Recordadora súbitamente se tiñó de un brillo escarlata—... es que has olvidado algo...**

Muchos rieron mientras Hannah y Ginny fulminaban a los que lo hacían con la mirada y Luna sonreía a Neville de manera divertida.

**Neville estaba tratando de recordar qué era lo que había olvidado, cuando Draco Malfoy que pasaba al lado de la mesa de Gryffindor; le quitó la Recordadora de las manos.**

—Diez puntos menos para Slytherin —dijo McGonagall antes de que alguien buscara pelea con Malfoy.

**Harry y Ron saltaron de sus asientos. En realidad, deseaban tener un motivo para pelearse con Malfoy,**

—¡Chicos! —les riñó Hermione—. Está bien que queráis defender a un amigo, pero no busquéis pelea.

—No fui yo el que abofeteó a Malfoy hace dos años… —dejó caer Ron, Hermione quiso replicar algo pero Harry empezó a reír con el recuerdo y ella y Ron se vieron contagiados por su risa.

**pero la profesora McGonagall, que detectaba problemas más rápido que ningún otro profesor del colegio, ya estaba allí.**

McGongagall sonrió satisfecha de sí misma por eso.

—**¿Qué sucede?**

—**Malfoy me ha quitado mi Recordadora, profesora.**

**Con aire ceñudo, Malfoy dejó rápidamente la Recordadora sobre la mesa.**

—**Sólo la miraba —dijo, y se alejó, seguido por Crabbe y Goyle.**

—Ya, claro —dijeron muchos rodando los ojos.

**Aquella tarde, a las tres y media, Harry, Ron y los otros Gryffindors bajaron corriendo los escalones delanteros, hacia el parque, para asistir a su primera clase de vuelo. **

Muchos miraron el libro emocionados.

**Era un día claro y ventoso. La hierba se agitaba bajo sus pies mientras marchaban por el terreno inclinado en dirección a un prado que estaba al otro lado del bosque prohibido, cuyos árboles se agitaban tenebrosamente en la distancia.**

—Wow, Harry, describes realmente bien, ¿Has pensado en ser escritor? —le preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

Harry negó con la cabeza, su vida era suficientemente interesante como para necesitar escribir otras historias. Y entonces un extraño pensamiento cruzo su mente ¿Habría escrito el los libros que estaban leyendo? No tenía la respuesta ni tampoco un modo para conseguirla por lo que la anotó en su mente y siguió escuchando la lectura.

**Los Slytherins ya estaban allí, y también las veinte escobas, cuidadosamente alineadas en el suelo. Harry había oído a Fred y a George Weasley quejarse de las escobas del colegio, diciendo que algunas comenzaban a vibrar si uno volaba muy alto, o que siempre volaban ligeramente torcidas hacia la izquierda.**

—¿Es eso cierto? —preguntó el director frunciendo el ceño y los alumnos asintieron—. No sé porque nadie comunica a un profesor esas cosas… Está bien, las cambiaremos. No esperéis nada lujoso pero nos encargaremos de comprar unas escobas decentes.

Los alumnos aplaudieron con ganas, sobretodo estos que necesitaban de una escoba escolar para volar por que ellos no tenían.

**Entonces llegó la profesora, la señora Hooch. Era baja, de pelo canoso y ojos amarillos como los de un halcón.**

Muchos sintieron que estaba perfectamente descrita y esta se ruborizó y miró a Harry con una extraña mirada que no fue capaz de entender.

—**Bueno ¿qué estáis esperando? —bramó—. Cada uno al lado de una escoba. Vamos, rápido.**

**Harry miró su escoba. Era vieja y algunas de las ramitas de paja sobresalían formando ángulos extraños.**

Muchos hicieron una mueca, pobre escoba.

—**Extended la mano derecha sobre la escoba —les indicó la señora Hooch— y decid «arriba».**

—**¡ARRIBA! —gritaron todos.**

**La escoba de Harry saltó de inmediato en sus manos, pero fue uno de los pocos que lo consiguió. **

Los Gryffindor sonrieron, orgullosos de su buscador estrella.

**La de Hermione Granger no hizo más que rodar por el suelo y la de Neville no se movió en absoluto. «A lo mejor las escobas saben, como los caballos, cuándo tienes miedo», pensó Harry,**

—Es una teoría interesante —comentó la señora Hooch sonriendo.

**y había un temblor en la voz de Neville que indicaba, demasiado claramente, que deseaba mantener sus pies en la tierra.**

Neville asintió con la cabeza vigorosamente.

—Realmente no me gusta nada volar, nada nada —afirmó muy seguro.

**Luego, la señora Hooch les enseñó cómo montarse en la escoba, sin deslizarse hasta la punta, y recorrió la fila, corrigiéndoles la forma de sujetarla. Harry y Ron se alegraron muchísimo cuando la profesora dijo a Malfoy que lo había estado haciendo mal durante todos esos años.**

Malfoy miró el suelo avergonzado mientras muchos reían.

—**Ahora, cuando haga sonar mi silbato, dais una fuerte patada —dijo la señora Hooch—. Mantened las escobas firmes, elevaos un metro o dos y luego bajad inclinándoos suavemente. Preparados... tres... dos...**

**Pero Neville, nervioso y temeroso de quedarse en tierra, dio la patada antes de que sonara el silbato.**

—Oh, no —dejaron salir algunos, preocupados.

—**¡Vuelve, muchacho! —gritó, pero Neville subía en línea recta, como el corcho de una botella... Cuatro metros... seis metros... **

Todos miraron el libro más preocupados todavía.

**Harry le vio la cara pálida y asustada, mirando hacia el terreno que se alejaba, lo vio jadear; deslizarse hacia un lado de la escoba y..**

Muchos cerraron los ojos esperando el golpe.

**BUM... **

Todos pusieron una mueca de dolor.

**Un ruido horrible y Neville quedó tirado en la hierba. Su escoba seguía subiendo, cada vez más alto, hasta que comenzó a torcer hacia el bosque prohibido y desapareció de la vista.**

**La señora Hooch se inclinó sobre Neville, con el rostro tan blanco como el del chico.**

—**La muñeca fracturada —la oyó murmurar Harry—. Vamos, muchacho... Está bien... A levantarse.**

—Bueno, es solo la muñeca… —dijeron muchos aliviados.

**Se volvió hacia el resto de la clase.**

—**No debéis moveros mientras llevo a este chico a la enfermería. Dejad las escobas donde están o estaréis fuera de Hogwarts más rápido de lo que tardéis en decir quidditch. Vamos, hijo.**

—Oh, vamos… Acabas de dejar a un grupo de críos solos y con escobas ¿Y piensas que ninguno de ellos te va a desobedecer? —dijo Moody decepcionado, era obvio que creía que faltaba algo de ¡Alerta permanente!

**Neville, con la cara surcada de lágrimas y agarrándose la muñeca, cojeaba al lado de la señora Hooch, que lo sostenía.**

**Casi antes de que pudieran marcharse, Malfoy ya se estaba riendo a carcajadas.**

Todos fulminaron a Malfoy con la mirada.

—**¿Habéis visto la cara de ese gran zoquete?**

—¡Cinco puntos menos para Slytherin por insultar! —sentenció McGonagall.

**Los otros Slytherins le hicieron coro.**

—**¡Cierra la boca, Malfoy! —dijo Parvati Patil en tono cortante.**

McGonagall sonrió, satisfecha con sus Gryffindors y Neville la miró agradecido.

—**Oh, ¿estás enamorada de Longbottom? —dijo Pansy Parkinson, una chica de Slytherin de rostro duro. Nunca pensé que te podían gustar los gorditos llorones, Parvati.**

—¡Otros cinco punto menos para Slytherin! —declaró McGonagall.

—**¡Mirad! —dijo Malfoy, agachándose y recogiendo algo de la hierba—. Es esa cosa estúpida que le mandó la abuela a Longbottom.**

**La Recordadora brillaba al sol cuando la cogió.**

—**Trae eso aquí, Malfoy —dijo Harry con calma. **

Neville miró a Harry agradecido y el resto también, si Harry se inmiscuía en el asunto este se solucionaría.

**Todos dejaron de hablar para observarlos.**

**Malfoy sonrió con malignidad.**

—**Creo que voy a dejarla en algún sitio para que Longbottom la busque... ¿Qué os parece... en la copa de un árbol?**

—Una estupidez —dijo Hermione de manera mordaz.

—**¡Tráela aquí! —rugió Harry, pero Malfoy había subido a su escoba y se alejaba. No había mentido, sabía volar. Des de las ramas más altas de un roble lo llamó:**

—**¡Ven a buscarla, Potter!**

—Mira que provocar a Harry —dijo Ron negando con la cabeza y sonriendo.

**Harry cogió su escoba.**

—**¡No! —gritó Hermione Granger—. La señora Hooch dijo que no nos moviéramos. Nos vas a meter en un lío.**

Los profesores la miraron sonriendo, así tenían que pensar todos los alumnos pero siempre habaía que defender a los amigos y era por esa razón que muchos miraron a Hermione exasperados, además, Harry no le iba a hacer caso y eso lo sabían todos, incluso los que no le conocían.

**Harry no le hizo caso. **

—Obvio —dijeron muchos sonriendo.

**Le ardían las orejas. Se montó en su escoba, pegó una fuerte patada y subió. El aire agitaba su pelo y su túnica, silbando tras él y, en un relámpago de feroz alegría, se dio cuenta de que había descubierto algo que podía hacer sin que se lo enseñaran. Era fácil, era maravilloso. **

Muchos asintieron, así se sentían ellos.

**Empujó su escoba un poquito más, para volar más alto, y oyó los gritos y gemidos de las chicas que lo miraban desde abajo, y una exclamación admirada de Ron.**

El pelirrojo se sonrojó al más estilo Weasley.

—Es que fue alucinante —confesó y los que estuvieron allí presentes asintieron convencidos. Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse de una manera que no tenía nada que envidiar a los Weasleys.

**Dirigió su escoba para enfrentarse a Malfoy en el aire. Éste lo miró asombrado.**

—**¡Déjala —gritó Harry— o te bajaré de esa escoba!**

—¡Bien dicho! —rugieron los Gryffindors.

—**Ah, ¿sí? —dijo Malfoy, tratando de burlarse, pero con tono preocupado.**

**Harry sabía, de alguna manera, lo que tenía que hacer. Se inclinó hacia delante, cogió la escoba con las dos manos y se lanzó sobre Malfoy como una jabalina. Malfoy pudo apartarse justo a tiempo, Harry dio la vuelta y mantuvo firme la escoba. Abajo, algunos aplaudían.**

Lo mismo ocurría en el Gran Comedor, muchos, inmersos en la historia aplaudían emocionados.

—**Aquí no están Crabbe y Goyle para salvarte, Malfoy —exclamó Harry**

Muchos sonrieron maliciosamente mientras que los Slytherin fulminaron a Malfoy con la mirada, siempre se acobardaba cuando estaba solo.

**Parecía que Malfoy también lo había pensado.**

Las serpientes siguieron fulminándole.

—Siempre tan valiente cuando estas rodeado pero cuando estas solo eres tan cobarde —dijo Astoria negando con la cabeza aun que, de algún modo, la imagen de un Draco cobarde se apoderó de su mente y tuvo que reconocer que era algo bastante lindo.

—**¡Atrápala si puedes, entonces! —gritó. Giró la bola de cristal hacia arriba y bajó a tierra con su escoba.**

Muchos sonrieron tristes, era increíble lo que Harry había hecho hasta el momento, sobre todo para ser hecho por un niño de once años que no sabía volar pero eso ya era demasiado. Muchos incluso dejaron salir un "Adiós a la bola".

**Harry vio, como si fuera a cámara lenta, que la bola se elevaba en el aire y luego comenzaba a caer. **

Las sonrisas tristes aumentaron, si no había reaccionado hasta el momento en el que comenzaba a caer ya era imposible incluso para personas que ya sabían volar.

**Se inclinó hacia delante y apuntó el mango de la escoba hacia abajo. Al momento siguiente, estaba ganando velocidad en la caída, persiguiendo a la bola, con el viento silbando en sus orejas mezclándose con los gritos de los que miraban. Extendió la mano y, a unos metros del suelo, la atrapó, justo a tiempo para en derezar su escoba y descender suavemente sobre la hierba, con la Recordadora a salvo.**

Muchos en el gran comedor tardaron en asimilar lo ocurrido ¿La había atrapado? ¿En serio? Instantes después el Gran Comedor se llenó de aplausos y de gente diciendo "¡Impresionante!", "Genial" o cosas que llegaron a sorprender mucho a Harry como "Digno de Potter", Harry no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de satisfacción adornara su cara.

—**¡HARRY POTTER!**

—Huy, alguien se la ha cargado —dijo Sirius burlón.

**Su corazón latió más rápido que nunca. La profesora McGonagall corría hacia ellos. Se puso de pie, temblando.**

—**Nunca... en todo mis años en Hogwarts...**

**La profesora McGonagall estaba casi muda de la impresión, y sus gafas centelleaban de furia.**

—**¿Cómo te has atrevido...? Has podido romperte el cuello...**

Los adultos (quitemos a Sirius y a Tonks de esta categoría xD) y los alumnos sensatos asintieron, eso había sido muy imprudente pero, la verdad, Harry siempre era imprudente.

—**No fue culpa de él, profesora...**

—**Silencio, Parvati.**

—**Pero Malfoy..**

—**Ya es suficiente, Weasley. Harry Potter, ven conmigo.**

Muchos miraron a Harry con compasión, suponían que iba a ser castigado. Los que ya sabían que Harry había entrado en el equipo de quidditch el primer año le sonrieron, suponiendo lo obvio; Ese vuelo le había dado la entrada en el equipo.

**En aquel momento, Harry pudo ver el aire triunfal de Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, mientras andaba inseguro tras la profesora McGonagall, de vuelta al castillo. Lo iban a expulsar; lo sabía. Quería decir algo para defenderse, pero no podía controlar su voz. La profesora McGonagall andaba muy rápido, sin siquiera mirarlo. Tenía que correr para alcanzar la. Esta vez sí que lo había hecho. No había durado ni dos se manas. En diez minutos estaría haciendo su maleta. ¿Qué dirían los Dursley cuando lo vieran llegar a la puerta de su casa?**

Muchos miraron a Harry con compasión nuevamente, sabían que no había sido expulsado pues se encontraba con ellos en ese momento pero sabían que lo tuvo que pasar mal.

**Subieron por los peldaños delanteros y después por la escalera de mármol. La profesora McGonagall seguía sin hablar. Abría puertas y andaba por los pasillos, con Harry corriendo tristemente tras ella. Tal vez lo llevaba ante Dumbledore. Pensó en Hagrid, expulsado, pero con permiso para quedarse como guardabosque. Quizá podría ser el ayudante de Hagrid. **

Hagrid sonrió a Harry, si le expulsaban y Harry quería a Hagrid no le importaría que fuese su ayudante.

**Se le revolvió el estómago al imaginarse observando a Ron y los otros convirtiéndose en magos, mientras él andaba por ahí, llevando la bolsa de Hagrid.**

Todos miraron a Harry más tristemente todavía.

**La profesora McGonagall se detuvo ante un aula. Abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza.**

—**Discúlpeme, profesor Flitwick. ¿Puedo llevarme a Wood un momento?**

—¿Wood? —preguntaron muchos extrañados.

**«¿Wood? —pensó Harry aterrado—. ¿Wood sería el en cargado de aplicar los castigos físicos?»**

—Lo es —aseguraron todos los que habían entrenado con el recordando lo duros que eran sus entrenamientos. Fred siguió hablando—. Pero a ti siempre te han encantado esos castigos.

Harry asintió sonriendo, él lo tenía claro, si se quería ganar se tenía que sudar.

**Pero Wood era sólo un muchacho corpulento de quinto año, que salió de la clase de Flitwick con aire confundido.**

—**Seguidme los dos —dijo la profesora McGonagall. Avanzaron por el pasillo, Wood mirando a Harry con curiosidad.**

—**Aquí.**

**La profesora McGonagall señaló un aula en la que sólo estaba Peeves, ocupado en escribir groserías en la pizarra.**

—**¡Fuera, Peeves! —dijo con ira la profesora.**

**Peeves tiró la tiza en un cubo y se marchó maldiciendo. La profesora McGonagall cerró la puerta y se volvió para encararse con los muchachos.**

—**Potter, éste es Oliver Wood. Wood, te he encontrado un buscador.**

El Gran Comedor se llenó de jaleo (Felicitaciones, quejas, murmullos, susurros y gritos).

—Ese es mi ahijado —dijo Sirius muy orgulloso con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Harry vio a la familia Wealey al completo, a Tonks, a Remus, a Hermione y a Dumbledore dedicarle una sonrisa.

**La expresión de intriga de Wood se convirtió en deleite.**

—**¿Está segura, profesora?**

—**Totalmente —dijo la profesora con vigor—. Este chico tiene un talento natural. Nunca vi nada parecido. ¿Ésta ha sido tu primera vez con la escoba, Potter?**

**Harry asintió con la cabeza en silencio. No tenía una explicación para lo que estaba sucediendo, pero le parecía que no lo iban a expulsar y comenzaba a sentirse más seguro.**

Muchos miraron a Harry sonriendo.

—**Atrapó esa cosa con la mano, después de un vuelo de quince metros —explicó la profesora a Wood—. Ni un rasguño. Charlie Weasley no lo habría hecho mejor.**

—Si McGonagall lo dice será cierto —le dijo Charlie sonriendo—. Aun que me gustaría que jugáramos juntos algún día.

Harry asintió y le sonrió de vuelta.

—Eso dalo por hecho —empezó el profesor Dumbledore sonriendo y todos se giraron hacia el—. Cuando acabe el libro podréis tener un pequeño duelo amistoso.

Muchos se emocionaron con la idea y, deseosos de acabar con el libro, urgieron a Remus para que continuase con la lectura.

**Wood parecía pensar que todos sus sueños se habían he cho realidad.**

—**¿Alguna vez has visto un partido de quidditch, Potter? —preguntó excitado.**

—**Wood es el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor —aclaró la profesora McGonagall.**

—**Y tiene el cuerpo indicado para ser buscador —dijo Wood, paseando alrededor de Harry y observándolo con atención—. Ligero, veloz... Vamos a tener que darle una es coba decente, profesora, una Nimbus 2.000 o una Cleans weep 7.**

Harry sonrió recordando su vieja Nimbus 2.000.

—**Hablaré con el profesor Dumbledore para ver si podemos suspender la regla del primer año. Los cielos saben que necesitamos un equipo mejor que el del año pasado. Fuimos aplastados por Slytherin en ese último partido. No pude mirar a la cara a Severus Snape en vanas semanas...**

Snape sonrió burlón mientras McGongall bajaba la cabeza.

**La profesora McGonagall observó con severidad a Harry, por encima de sus gafas.**

—**Quiero oír que te entrenas mucho, Potter, o cambiaré de idea sobre tu castigo.**

**Luego, súbitamente, sonrió.**

—**Tu padre habría estado orgulloso —dijo—. Era un excelente jugador de quidditch.**

Remus y Sirius sonrieron, ciertamente James habría estado muy orgulloso.

—**Es una broma.**

**Era la hora de la cena. Harry había terminado de contar le a Ron todo lo sucedido cuando dejó el parque con la profesora McGonagall. Ron tenía un trozo de carne y pastel de riñón en el tenedor; pero se olvidó de llevárselo a la boca.**

—Enhorabuena, Harry, eso no había pasado nunca —le dijo Ginny divertida mientras miraba burlona a Ron.

—**¿Buscador? —dijo—. Pero los de primer año nunca... Serías el jugador más joven en...**

—**Un siglo —terminó Harry, metiéndose un trozo de pastel en la boca. Tenía muchísima hambre después de toda la excitación de la tarde—. Wood me lo dijo.**

**Ron estaba tan sorprendido e impresionado que se quedó mirándolo boquiabierto.**

—**Tengo que empezar a entrenarme la semana que viene —dijo Harry—. Pero no se lo digas a nadie, Wood quiere mantenerlo en secreto.**

—Oh, vamos, todos lo sabíamos —le dijo Parvati sonriendo y muchos asintieron. Harry se encogió de hombros, él no había dicho nada a nadie excepto a Ron.

**Fred y George Weasley aparecieron en el comedor; vieron a Harry y se acercaron rápidamente.**

—**Bien hecho —dijo George en voz baja—. Wood nos lo contó. Nosotros también estamos en el equipo. Somos golpeadores.**

En el presente hicieron una exagerada reverencia dándose aires mientras otros reían.

—**Te lo aseguro, vamos a ganar la copa de quidditch este curso —dijo Fred—. No la ganamos desde que Charlie se fue, pero el equipo de este año será muy bueno. Tienes que hacer lo bien, Harry. Wood casi saltaba cuando nos lo contó.**

Muchos rieron por eso.

—**Bueno, tenemos que irnos. Lee Jordan cree que ha descubierto un nuevo pasadizo secreto, fuera del colegio.**

—**Seguro que es el que hay detrás de la estatua de Gregory Smarmy, que nosotros encontramos en nuestra primera semana.**

—Una semana, no está mal —dijo Sirius mientras asentía, haciéndose el interesante. Remus, detrás de él, rodaba los ojos.

—Nosotros tardamos casi lo mismo —le recordó Remus y los gemelos se ilusionaron al saber que era un buen record.

—Ya, claro, pero nosotros teníamos que cargar con Colagusano a todas partes —dijo Sirius naturalmente, como quien habla de un viejo amigo y entonces recordó lo que había hecho Colagusano. Tanto su semblante como el de Remus se ensombrecieron y Remus siguió leyendo.

**Fred y George acababan de desaparecer, cuando se pre sentaron unos visitantes mucho menos agradables. Malfoy, flanqueado por Crabbe y Goyle.**

—**¿Comiendo la última cena, Potter? ¿Cuándo coges el tren para volver con los muggles?**

—Y ahora que estas con tus guardaespaldas te vuelves valiente de nuevo —dijo Astoria suspirando. Frases como esas le hacían a Malfoy plantearse seriamente el abandonar a Crabbe y Goyle pero como no era capaz de encontrar la razón que le hacía pensar eso desechaba la idea rápidamente.

—**Eres mucho más valiente ahora que has vuelto a tierra firme y tienes a tus «amiguitos» —dijo fríamente Harry. Por supuesto que en Crabbe y Goyle no había nada que justificara el diminutivo, pero como la Mesa Alta estaba llena de profesores, no podían hacer más que crujir los nudillos y mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.**

—**Nos veremos cuando quieras —dijo Malfoy—. Esta noche, si quieres. Un duelo de magos. Sólo varitas, nada de con tacto. ¿Qué pasa? Nunca has oído hablar de duelos de magos, ¿verdad?**

—Oh, mal movimiento Malfoy —dijo Fred sonriendo—. Esta más que claro que solo lo dices por qué crees que va a acobardarse, pero ¡Vamos! ¡Estamos hablando de Harry! Se mueve por impulsos, no piensa.

Algunos rieron pero otros asintieron con la cabeza, muy serios.

—**Por supuesto que sí —dijo Ron, interviniendo—. **

—Bueno, y también esta Ron —añadió George sonriendo.

—¡Ronald! —exlamó Molly alterada—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

Pero Ron no contestó y Remus se apresuró a seguir leyendo antes de que la señora Weasley armase un espectáculo.

**Yo soy su segundo. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?**

**Malfoy miró a Crabbe y Goyle, valorándolos.**

—**Crabbe —respondió—. A medianoche, ¿de acuerdo? Nos encontraremos en el salón de los trofeos, nunca se cierra con llave.**

—Gracias por la información, señor Malfoy —dijo McGonagall con una maliciosa sonrisa.

**Cuando Malfoy se fue, Ron y Harry se miraron.**

—**¿Qué es un duelo de magos? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Y qué quiere decir que seas mi segundo?**

—**Bueno, un segundo es el que se hace cargo, si te matan —dijo Ron sin darle importancia. Al ver la expresión de Harry, añadió rápidamente—: Pero la gente sólo muere en los duelos reales, ya sabes, con magos de verdad. Lo máximo que podéis hacer Malfoy y tú es mandaros chispas uno al otro. Ninguno sabe suficiente magia para hacer verdadero daño. De todos modos, seguro que él esperaba que te negaras.**

Muchos asintieron, estaba claro (aunque muchos solo se dieron cuenta por el comentario de Fred).

—**¿Y si levanto mi varita y no sucede nada?**

Remus se detuvo un segundo para sonreír antes de seguir leyendo.

—**La tiras y le das un puñetazo en la nariz —le sugirió Ron.**

La sala se llenó de risas y Sirius asentía con la cabeza, aprobando lo dicho.

—**Disculpad.**

**Los dos miraron. Era Hermione Granger.**

—**¿No se puede comer en paz en este lugar? —dijo Ron.**

Algunos rieron.

—En serio, ¿Cómo os hicisteis amigos? Quiero decir, ¡Miraos, sois inseparables, siempre estáis juntos! Pero antes os llevabais fatal —inquirió Lavender extrañada mientras muchos se giraban para escuchar la respuesta con atención.

—Hubo una buena razón —dijo Harry simplemente.

—Si —dijo Ron mientras asentía vigorosamente con la cabeza—. Una razón "muuuy" grande.

Hermione se limitó a sonreír y nadie dio más explicaciones así que todos, con más curiosidad que antes de preguntar, se tuvieron que conformar con eso.

**Hermione no le hizo caso y se dirigió a Harry**

—**No pude dejar de oír lo que tú y Malfoy estabais diciendo...**

—**No esperaba otra cosa —murmuró Ron.**

La sala entró en pequeñas risas mientras muchos rodaban los ojos.

—¡Ron! No te he educado para que seas tan grosero —le regañó su madre.

—Técnicamente la grosera fui yo por escuchar conversaciones ajenas —le defendió la castaña.

—Lo siento por todo eso ¿Vale? —se disculpó Ron con Hermione quien no le estaba dando ninguna importancia al asunto.

—**... y no debes andar por el colegio de noche. Piensa en los puntos que perderás para Gryffindor si te atrapan, y lo harán. La verdad es que es muy egoísta de tu parte.**

La profesora McGonagall asintió, de acuerdo con Hermione.

—Oh, vamos ¡Somos Gryffindor! Si me hubiera acobardado sería una decepción para nuestra casa ¿O no? —razonó Harry y a Hermione no le quedó más remedio que asentir levemente y a regañadientes.

—**Y la verdad es que no es asunto tuyo —respondió Harry.**

—¿Tú también con esas, Harry? —le preguntó Molly algo decepcionada.

—**Adiós —añadió Ron.**

**De todos modos, pensó Harry, aquello no era lo que llamaría un perfecto final para el día. Estaba acostado, despierto, oyendo dormir a Seamus y a Dean (Neville no había regresado de la enfermería). **

La señorita Pomfrey (la enfermera) miró a Neville extrañada, ella le había curado tan pronto como llegó.

**Ron había pasado toda la velada dándole consejos del tipo de: «Si trata de maldecirte, será mejor que te escapes, porque no recuerdo cómo se hace para parar lo». Tenían grandes probabilidades de que los atraparan Filch o la Señora Norris, y Harry sintió que estaba abusando de su suerte al transgredir otra regla del colegio en un mismo día. **

Los profesores le sonrieron, al menos el, al contrario que su padre, era consciente de lo que hacía.

**Por otra parte, el rostro burlón de Malfoy se le aparecía en la oscuridad, y aquélla era la gran oportunidad de vencerlo frente a frente. No podía perderla.**

Los Gryffindor asintieron.

—Merece la pena perder diez puntos de Gryffindor por eso —le aseguró Katie Bell y Harry le sonrió.

—¡Incluso veinte! —añadieron los gemelos.

—Pero treinta ya no, solo es Mafoy —dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

—**Once y media —murmuró finalmente Ron—. Mejor nos vamos ya.**

**Se pusieron las batas, cogieron sus varitas y se lanzaron a través del dormitorio de la torre. Bajaron la escalera de caracol y entraron en la sala común de Gryffindor. Todavía brillaban algunas brasas en la chimenea, haciendo que todos los sillones parecieran sombras negras. Ya casi habían llega do al retrato, cuando una voz habló desde un sillón cercano.**

—**No puedo creer que vayas a hacer esto, Harry.**

**Una luz brilló. Era Hermione Granger; con el rostro ceñudo y una bata rosada.**

—**¡Tu! —dijo Ron furioso—. ¡Vuelve a la cama!**

—¡Ron! —le riñeron muchos mientras él se disculpaba con la castaña.

—**Estuve a punto de decírselo a tu hermano —contestó enfadada Hermione—. Percy es el prefecto y puede deteneros.**

A Percy le habría gustado decir algo pero recordó que se había alejado de ellos y que no volvería hasta que reconocieran que Potter era un mentiroso.

**Harry no podía creer que alguien fuera tan entrometido.**

—¡Harry! ¿Tú también? —dijo Ginny y le dio un zote.

—En mi defensa diré que fue solo un pensamiento, yo no digo todo lo que pienso como otros… —intentó defenderse Harry, y funcionó, ahora Ginny fulminaba con la mirada a Ron.

—**Vamos —dijo a Ron. Empujó el retrato de la Dama Gorda y se metió por el agujero.**

**Hermione no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Siguió a Ron a través del agujero, gruñendo como una gansa enfadada.**

—**No os importa Gryffindor; ¿verdad? Sólo os importa lo vuestro. Yo no quiero que Slytherin gane la copa de las casas y vosotros vais a perder todos los puntos que yo conseguí de la profesora McGonagall por conocer los encantamientos para cambios.**

—Oh, Hermione… —dijeron muchos rodando los ojos—. No serian tantos puntos y merece la pena el riesgo.

Hermione sabía que así era pero tal vez fuera porque había cambiado mucho durante estos cinco años con Harry y Ron.

—**Vete.**

—**Muy bien, pero os he avisado. Recordad todo lo que os he dicho cuando estéis en el tren volviendo a casa mañana. Sois tan...**

Muchos rodaron los ojos por la exageración, tampoco iban a expulsarles por eso.

**Pero lo que eran no lo supieron. Hermione había retrocedido hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda, para volver; y descubrió que la tela estaba vacía. **

Muchos miraron el libro sorprendidos.

**La Dama Gorda se había ido a una visita nocturna y Hermione estaba encerrada, fuera de la torre de Gryffindor.**

—Esa no es exactamente mi definición de encerrada —comentó Luna y muchos asintieron.

Filch miraba el libro con los ojos entrecerrados, quería saber por qué no fue capaz de encontrarles.

—**¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer? —preguntó con tono agudo.**

—**Ése es tu problema —dijo Ron—. Nosotros tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde.**

—Oh, Ron… —dijeron muchos rodando los ojos.

**No habían llegado al final del pasillo cuando Hermione los alcanzó.**

—**Voy con vosotros —dijo.**

—**No lo harás.**

—**¿No creeréis que me voy a quedar aquí, esperando a que Filch me atrape? Si nos encuentra a los tres, yo le diré la verdad, que estaba tratando de deteneros, y vosotros me apoyaréis.**

—Vaya caradura —le dijo Sirius sonriendo y Hermione se sonrojó hasta las orejas al más puro estilo Weasley.

—**Eres una caradura —dijo Ron en voz alta.**

Muchos asintieron y Ron se negó a disculparse con Hermione por eso.

—**Callaos los dos —dijo Harry en tono cortante—. He oído algo.**

Muchos miraban a Harry asombrados. Casi siempre parecía un chico tímido y amable pero en algunos momentos era tan serio y decidido…

**Era una especie de respiración.**

—**¿La Señora Norris? —resopló Ron, tratando de ver en la oscuridad.**

**No era la Señora Norris. Era Neville. Estaba enroscado en el suelo, medio dormido, pero se despertó súbitamente al oírlos.**

Todos miraron a Neville sorprendidos ¿Qué hacía ahí? Mientras este se encogía en su asiento.

—**¡Gracias a Dios que me habéis encontrado! Hace horas que estoy aquí. No podía recordar el nuevo santo y seña para irme a la cama.**

—Oh, ¡Neville! —dijo la profesora McGonagall suspirando mientras muchos reían—. Sabes que puedes buscarme si te pasa eso, estoy aquí para ayudar.

—La verdad profesora, en ese momento le tenía algo de miedo —dijo Neville sinceramente ante la asombrada cara de McGonagall y aumentando las risas de los alumnos.

—**No hables tan alto, Neville. El santo y seña es «hocico de cerdo», pero ahora no te servirá, porque la Dama Gorda se ha ido no sé dónde.**

—**¿Cómo está tu muñeca? —preguntó Harry**

—Al menos alguien se preocupa por el —se le escapó a Hannah y sonrió a Harry, este le sonrió de vuelta.

—Gracias —le dijo Neville sonriendo.

—**Bien —contestó, enseñándosela—. La señora Pomfrey me la arregló en un minuto.**

Pomfrey asintió satisfecha.

—**Bueno, mira, Neville, tenemos que ir a otro sitio. Nos veremos más tarde...**

—**¡No me dejéis! —dijo Neville, tambaléandose—. No quiero quedarme aquí solo. El Barón Sanguinario ya ha pasado dos veces.**

Los de primer año se estremecieron.

**Ron miró su reloj y luego echó una mirada furiosa a Hermione y Neville.**

—**Si nos atrapan por vuestra culpa, no descansaré hasta aprender esa Maldición de los Demonios, de la que nos habló Quirrell, y la utilizaré contra vosotros.**

Algunos rieron pero Ron se encogió en su asiento al ver la mirada de su madre.

**Hermione abrió la boca, tal vez para decir a Ron cómo utilizar la Maldición de los Demonios, pero Harry susurró que se callara y les hizo señas para que avanzaran.**

—Para eso era —confirmó Hermione sonriendo pero entonces le entró una duda—. Oye, ¿Es que cada vez que alguien abre la boca para decir algo intentas adivinarlo?

—Normalmente lo hago —dijo Harry y entonces vio a Hermione abriendo la boca—. Si, Hermione, me refería a que normalmente lo adivino no a que normalmente lo intento.

Hermione, junto a muchos otros estudiantes, miró a Harry impresionada.

**Se deslizaron por pasillos iluminados por el claro de luna, que entraba por los altos ventanales. En cada esquina, Harry esperaba chocar con Filch o la Señora Norris, pero tuvieron suerte. Subieron rápidamente por una escalera hasta el tercer piso y entraron de puntillas en el salón de los trofeos.**

**Malfoy y Crabbe todavía no habían llegado. Las vitrinas con trofeos brillaban cuando las iluminaba la luz de la luna. Copas, escudos, bandejas y estatuas, oro y plata reluciendo en la oscuridad. Fueron bordeando las paredes, vigilando las puertas en cada extremo del salón. Harry empuñó su varita, por si Malfoy aparecía de golpe. Los minutos pasaban.**

—**Se está retrasando, tal vez se ha acobardado —susurró Ron.**

**Entonces un ruido en la habitación de al lado los hizo saltar. Harry ya había levantado su varita cuando oyeron unas voces. No era Malfoy.**

—**Olfatea por ahí, mi tesoro. Pueden estar escondidos en un rincón.**

—¡Seras cobarde! —saltó Moody mirando a Malfoy, comprendiendo lo que pasaba—. ¡Y ruin!

Todos miraron Moody sorprendidos y Remus, quien también lo había comprendido, dio las explicaciones.

—Como no te atreves a batirte en duelo con Harry decides decirle a Filch que Harry iba a estar a medianoche en la sala de trofeos ¡Serás cobarde!

Malfoy tenía la mirada fija en el suelo muy avergonzado y decepcionado de sí mismo mientras pensaba en que Harry dudaba sobre si sería capaz de lanzar chispas con la varita y el temiendo que Harry le lanzara llamaradas…

—Eso es… Eso es muy… —empezó Tonks cabreada pero no encontraba la palabra.

—¿Muy Slytherin? —probó Ginny.

—¡Eso! Muy despreciable —dijo Tonks y muchos rieron por la forma de utilizar "Slytherin" y "Despreciable" como sinónimos.

**Era Filch, hablando con la Señora Norris. Aterrorizado, Harry gesticuló salvajemente para que los demás lo siguieran lo más rápido posible. **

—Menos mal que eres bueno improvisando —le dijo Ginny sonriendo y Harry se ruborizó.

—Si, por que yo estaba paralizado —le dijo Ron y Hermione asintió, ella también.

**Se escurrieron silenciosamente hacia la puerta más alejada de la voz de Filch. Neville acababa de pasar, cuando oyeron que Filch entraba en el salón de los trofeos.**

—**Tienen que estar en algún lado —lo oyeron murmurar—. Probablemente se han escondido.**

—**¡Por aquí! —señaló Harry a los otros y, aterrados, comenzaron a atravesar una larga galería, llena de armaduras. Podían oír los pasos de Filch, acercándose a ellos. Súbitamente, Neville dejó escapar un chillido de miedo y empezó a correr, tropezó, se aferró a la muñeca de Ron y se golpearon contra una armadura.**

Muchos miraron el libro preocupados, eso habría hecho mucho ruido.

**Los ruidos eran suficientes para despertar a todo el castillo.**

—**¡CORRED! —exclamó Harry, y los cuatro se lanzaron por la galería, sin darse la vuelta para ver si Filch los seguía. Pasaron por el quicio de la puerta y corrieron de un pasillo a otro, Harry delante, sin tener ni idea de dónde estaban o adónde iban. Se metieron a través de un tapiz y se encontraron en un pasadizo oculto, **

—¡Ese es mi ahijado! Encontrando pasadizos ocultos en el momento que los necesita, un digno hijo de un merodeador —dijo Sirius orgulloso mientras le sonreía. Fred y George también le sonreían y él se sintió satisfecho consigo mismo, olvidando el hecho de que lo encontró por casualidad.

**lo siguieron y llegaron cerca del aula de Encantamientos, que sabían que estaba a kilómetros del salón de trofeos.**

—¡Bien! —dijeron muchos alumnos aliviados.

El que Harry fuera el protagonista de la historia causaba que los alumnos se pusieran de su parte, de algún modo.

—**Creo que lo hemos despistado —dijo Harry, apoyándose contra la pared fría y secándose la frente. Neville estaba doblado en dos, respirando con dificultad.**

—**Te... lo... dije —añadió Hermione, apretándose el pe cho—. Te... lo... dije.**

—Odio cuando dice eso —le dijo Ron a Harry en un susurro y este asintió con la cabeza.

—**Tenemos que regresar a la torre Gryffindor —dijo Ron— lo más rápido posible.**

—**Malfoy te engañó —dijo Hermione a Harry—. Te has dado cuenta, ¿no? No pensaba venir a encontrarse contigo. Filch sabía que iba a haber gente en el salón de los trofeos. Malfoy debió de avisarle.**

—Despreciable —dijo Astoria mientras negaba con la cabeza, ese tipo de cosas eran las que hacían que todos despreciaran a los Slytherins. Malfoy sintió que algo le atravesaba el corazón que hizo que se sintiera peor aún consigo mismo pero, ¿Qué era eso que sentía?

**Harry pensó que probablemente tenía razón, pero no iba a decírselo.**

—¡Harry! —le regañaron muchos y Ginny volvió a darle un golpe en la cabeza.

—**Vamos.**

**No sería tan sencillo. No habían dado más de una docena de pasos, cuando se movió un pestillo y alguien salió de un aula que estaba frente a ellos.**

**Era Peeves. Los vio y dejó escapar un grito de alegría.**

—Oh, no —dijeron muchos preocupados.

—**Cállate, Peeves, por favor... Nos vas a delatar.**

**Peeves cacareó.**

—Este Peeves… Lunático, creo que tenemos que recordarle a quien puede molestar y a quien no —dijo Sirius muy serio y Remus asintió con la cabeza.

—**¿Vagabundeando a medianoche, novatos? No, no, no. Malitos, malitos, os agarrarán del cuellecito.**

—**No, si no nos delatas, Peeves, por favor.**

—**Debo decírselo a Filch, debo hacerlo —dijo Peeves, con voz de santurrón, pero sus ojos brillaban malévolamente—. Es por vuestro bien, ya lo sabéis.**

—**Quítate de en medio —ordenó Ron, y le dio un golpe a Peeves. Aquello fue un gran error.**

—¡Ron! ¡Serás idiota! —le dijo Ginny con los ojos muy abiertos, ni ella que sabía lo idiota que era su hermano esperaba que fuera "tan" idiota.

—**¡ALUMNOS FUERA DE LA CAMA! —gritó Peeves—. ¡ALUMNOS FUERA DE LA CAMA, EN EL PASILLO DE LOS ENCANTAMIENTOS!**

**Pasaron debajo de Peeves y corrieron como para salvar sus vidas, recto hasta el final del pasillo, donde chocaron contra una puerta... que estaba cerrada.**

—¡Mierda! —dejaron salir muchos alumnos, preocupados y expectantes por lo que pasaría a continuación.

—**¡Estamos listos! —gimió Ron, mientras empujaban inútilmente la puerta—. ¡Esto es el final!**

**Podían oír las pisadas: Filch corría lo más rápido que podía hacia el lugar de donde procedían los gritos de Peeves.**

—**Oh, muévete —ordenó Hermione. Cogió la varita de Harry, golpeó la cerradura y susurró—: ¡Alohomora!**

—¡Bien! —dijeron muchos y los que estaban cerca de ella la felicitaron, esta se había ruborizado mucho pero, como de costumbre, agradecía los halagos con una sonrisa y muy satisfecha.

**El pestillo hizo un clic y la puerta se abrió. Pasaron todos, la cerraron rápidamente y se quedaron escuchando.**

—**¿Adónde han ido, Peeves? —decía Filch—. Rápido, dímelo.**

—**Di «por favor».**

—**No me fastidies, Peeves. Dime adónde fueron.**

—**No diré nada si me lo pides por favor —dijo Peeves, con su molesta vocecita.**

—**Muy bien... por favor.**

—Idiota —murmuró Remus mientras negaba con la cabeza sonriendo antes de seguir leyendo.

—**¡NADA! Ja, ja. Te dije que no te diría nada si me lo pedías por favor. ¡Ja, ja! —Y oyeron a Peeves alejándose y a Filch maldiciendo enfurecido.**

Muchos rieron en el Gran Comedor mientras Filch gruñía.

—Esa no la hacía cuando nosotros estábamos en Hogwarts... ¿Quién se la ha enseñado? —preguntó Sirius curioso.

Los gemelos levantaron la mano, declarándose culpables y Remus les felicitó. Tonks gruñó en silencio, insatisfecha con las tonterías que ella le había enseñado a Peeves ¡¿Para qué le habían servido?! ¡Para que Remus dijera que eran ridículas!

—**Él cree que esta puerta está cerrada —susurro Harry—. Creo que nos vamos a escapar. ¡Suéltame, Neville! —Porque Neville le tiraba de la manga desde hacia un minuto—. ¿Qué pasa?**

**Harry se dio la vuelta y vio, claramente, lo que pasaba. Durante un momento, pensó que estaba en una pesadilla: aquello era demasiado, después de todo lo que había sucedido.**

Todos miraban el libro con los ojos muy abiertos.

**No estaban en una habitación, como él había pensado. Era un pasillo. El pasillo prohibido del tercer piso. Y ya sabían por qué estaba prohibido.**

Todos abrieron los ojos más todavía, si eso era posible, sobre todo Fred y George, que habían tenido muchas ganas de entrar desde que dijeron que estaba prohibido.

**Estaban mirando directamente a los ojos de un perro monstruoso, un perro que llenaba todo el espacio entre el suelo y el techo. Tenía tres cabezas, seis ojos enloquecidos, tres narices que olfateaban en dirección a ellos y tres bocas chorreando saliva entre los amarillentos colmillos.**

Muchos dieron un respingo en sus asientos, aterrorizados por el perro y algunos, inconscientemente, se aferraron a la persona que tenían más cerca.

**Estaba casi inmóvil, con los seis ojos fijos en ellos, y Harry supo que la única razón por la que no los había matado ya era porque la súbita aparición lo había cogido por sorpresa. Pero se recuperaba rápidamente: sus profundos gruñidos eran inconfundibles.**

—Oh, no. Oh, no —escuchó Harry que murmuraba la señora Weasley, preocupada por el cuarteto.

**Harry abrió la puerta. Entre Filch y la muerte, prefería a Filch.**

Todos asintieron con la cabeza varias veces.

**Retrocedieron y Harry cerró la puerta tras ellos. Corrieron, casi volaron por el pasillo. Filch debía de haber ido a buscarlos a otro lado, porque no lo vieron. Pero no les importaba: lo único que querían era alejarse del monstruo. No dejaron de correr hasta que alcanzaron el retrato de la Dama Gorda en el séptimo piso.**

—**¿Dónde os habíais metido? —les preguntó, mirando sus rostros sudorosos y rojos y sus batas desabrochadas, colgando de sus hombros.**

—**No importa... Hocico de cerdo, hocico de cerdo —jadeó Harry, y el retrato se movió para dejarlos pasar. Se atropellaron para entrar en la sala común y se desplomaron en los sillones.**

**Pasó un rato antes de que nadie hablara. Neville, por otra parte, parecía que nunca más podría decir una palabra.**

—**¿Qué pretenden, teniendo una cosa así encerrada en el colegio? —dijo finalmente Ron—. Si algún perro necesita ejercicio, es ése.**

Muchos rieron tranquilos, el peligro había pasado.

**Hermione había recuperado el aliento y el mal carácter.**

—**¿Es que no tenéis ojos en la cara? —dijo enfadada—. ¿No visteis lo que había debajo de él?**

—**¿El suelo? —sugirió Harry—. No miré sus patas, estaba demasiado ocupado observando sus cabezas.**

Todos asintieron con la cabeza preguntándose a que se refería Hermione.

—**No, el suelo no. Estaba encima de una trampilla. Es evidente que está vigilando algo.**

Todos abrieron mucho los ojos.

—Bien hecho, señorita Grenger —le felicito Moody sonriendo, muchos, como Harry, no se habrían fijado en algo como eso delante de un perro gigante de tres cabezas.

**Se puso de pie, mirándolos indignada.**

—**Espero que estéis satisfechos. Nos podía haber matado. O peor, expulsado. **

—Creo que alguien tiene que poner en orden sus prioridades —le dijo Fred sonriendo mientras muchos asentían.

**Ahora, si no os importa, me voy a la cama.**

**Ron la contempló boquiabierto.**

—Como en el baile de navidad del año pasado —le recordó Harry sonriendo pícaramente y tanto Ron como Hermione se ruborizaron tanto que era imposible distinguir cuál de los dos era el Weasley.

—**No, no nos importa —dijo— Nosotros no la hemos arrastrado, ¿no?**

**Pero Hermione le había dado a Harry algo más para pensar, mientras se metía en la cama. El perro vigilaba algo... ¿Qué había dicho Hagrid? Gringotts era el lugar más seguro del mundo para cualquier cosa que uno quisiera ocultar... excepto tal vez Hogwarts.**

**Parecía que Harry había descubierto dónde estaba el paquetito arrugado de la cámara setecientos trece.**

—En serio, ¿Cómo eres capaz de relacionarlo todo? Es increíble —le dijo Ron sorprendido.

—Y con solo once años —añadió McGonagall sonriendo.

—Tienes un increíble futuro por delante —le aseguró Moody con una sonrisa y Harry recordó que tendría tres hijos, que tendría una familia _"Vaya que si tendré un increíble futuro" _pensó sonriendo.

—Aquí acaba el capítulo ¿Canuto? —anunció Remus y Sirius se levantó y cogió el libro de Remus, quien se sentó junto a Tonks, ambos se sonrojaron levemente y Remus rezó para que Sirius empezara a leer pronto.

—Bien, allá voy —dijo Sirius sonriendo—. **Halloween.**

* * *

**Mañana comienza la amistad de Harry, Ron y Hermione :3**

**Espero vuestros reviews, gracias por leer ^^**

**Bye~**


	11. Halloween

**Yahallo! :3**

**Chi: Si, haré que Malfoy deje de ser un imbécil pero intentaré que quede algo realista, es decir, muchos hacen que de un momento para otro olvide completamente su personalidad y se convierta en otra persona diferente. No, haré que deje de ser un idiota redomado pero poco a poco, y su personalidad fría y algo arrogante seguirá estando (menos para con Astoria, que va a domarle poco a poco :p)**

**Zara Taisho: Todo será en la misma linea temporal ya que, si fuera en otra linea, no estaría salvando a Fred (por ejemplo) sino a OTRO Fred alternativo y, aun que sean aparentemente iguales, yo quiero salvar al Fred Fred ¬¬ XD **

**Athena-Black13: A pesar de que me gusta la rivalidad entre Sly y Gry no tengo ningún inconveniente en hacer que algunos que se hagan amigos (pero seguirán siendo rivales xD). Y, si, de vez en cuando (para que no resulte pesado) se vera lo que opina Astoria de Draco.**

**Alguien a sugerido poner a Olvier Wood. Ciertamente pensé en ponerlo pero cuando lo pensé era demasiado tarde y, ahora que ya a pasado el entrenamiento no se me ocurre algún motivo que no suene a excusa para traerlo, así que si lo traigo lo haré en los siguientes libros. Por cierto, si lo traigo ¿Con quien le junto? O_o ¿Katie?**

**Ahora una duda mas, dado que George se casa con Angelina y Fred muere... ¿Con quien pongo a Fred? ¿Lo dejo libre? ¿Los pongo a los dos con Angelina al mas puro estilo de las memorias de idhun (lol)?**

**Como sea, he aquí el capitulo del día (Esto de publicar al día es algo extraño :s pero mola)**

**Tanto los personajes como todas las palabras que estén en negrita pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

—_Bien, allá voy —dijo Sirius sonriendo—. __**Halloween.**_

Muchos miraron el libro emocionados, las fiestas de Halloween siempre eran increíbles en Hogwarts.

**Malfoy no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, cuando vio que Harry y Ron todavía estaban en Hogwarts al día siguiente, con aspecto cansado pero muy alegres. **

Muchos miraron a Malfoy burlones, recordando su acto cobarde con respecto al duelo.

**En realidad, por la mañana Harry y Ron pensaron que el encuentro con el perro de tres cabezas había sido una excelente aventura, y ya estaban preparados para tener otra. **

—Ese es mi ahijado —dijo Sirius levantando la vista del libro para sonreír a Harry.

**Mientras tanto, Harry le habló a Ron del paquete que había sido llevado de Gringotts a Hogwarts, y pasaron largo rato preguntándose qué podía ser aquello para necesitar una protección así.**

—¿Qué creéis que será? —preguntó Dean.

—Muy posiblemente la piedra filosofal, dado que el libro se llama así —respondió Ginny y muchos asintieron, era lo más probable.

—**Es algo muy valioso, o muy peligroso —dijo Ron.**

—**O las dos cosas —opinó Harry**

**Pero como lo único que sabían con seguridad del misterioso objeto era que tenía unos cinco centímetros de largo, no tenían muchas posibilidades de adivinarlo sin otras pistas.**

**Ni Neville ni Hermione demostraron el menor interés en lo que había debajo del perro y la trampilla. Lo único que le importaba a Neville era no volver a acercarse nunca más al animal.**

Neville asintió con la cabeza vigorosamente, lo había pasado fatal.

—Aún tengo pesadillas —informó tristemente.

**Hermione se negaba a hablar con Harry y Ron, pero como era una sabihonda mandona, los chicos lo consideraron como un premio. **

—¡Chicos! —les regañó Ginny mientras el resto seguía pensando en cómo diantres llegaron a hacerse tan amigos.

**Lo que realmente deseaban en aquel momento era poder vengarse de Malfoy y, para su gran satisfacción, la posibilidad llegó una semana más tarde, por correo.**

Todos miraron el libro expectantes pero sobretodo Malfoy, que no recordaba que era lo que pasó.

**Mientras las lechuzas volaban por el Gran Comedor, como de costumbre, la atención de todos se fijó de inmediato en un paquete largo y delgado, que llevaban seis lechuzas blancas. **

Entonces Malfoy lo recordó, la Nimbus 2.000.

**Harry estaba tan interesado como los demás en ver qué contenía, y se sorprendió mucho cuando las lechuzas bajaron y dejaron el paquete frente a él, tirando al suelo su tocino. Se estaban alejando, cuando otra lechuza dejó caer una carta sobre el paquete.**

**Harry abrió el sobre para leer primero la carta y fue una suerte, porque decía:**

**NO ABRAS EL PAQUETE EN LA MESA Contiene tu nue va Nimbus 2.000, pero no quiero que todos sepan que te han comprado una escoba, porque también querrán una. Oliver Wood te esperará esta noche en el campo de quidditch a las siete, para tu primera sesión de entrenamiento.**

**Profesora McGonagall**

—Gracias Minnie —le dijo Sirius haciendo una pausa para eso. Después de dedicarle una sonrisa tan brillante con la que nadie diría que se había pasado más de diez años en Azkaban, la lectura siguió su curso.

**Harry tuvo dificultades para ocultar su alegría, mientras le alcanzaba la nota a Ron.**

—**¡Una Nimbus 2.000! —gimió Ron con envidia—. Yo nunca he tocado ninguna.**

**Salieron rápidamente del comedor para abrir el paquete en privado, antes de la primera clase, pero a mitad de camino se encontraron con Crabbe y Goyle, que les cerraban el cami no. Malfoy le quitó el paquete a Harry y lo examinó.**

—Qué manía con quitarle las cosas a los demás —se quejó Cho negando con la cabeza.

—**Es una escoba —dijo, devolviéndoselo bruscamente, con una mezcla de celos y rencor en su cara—. Esta vez lo has hecho, Potter. Los de primer año no tienen permiso para te ner una.**

—Pero Harry si —dijeron muchos burlones mientras Draco rodaba los ojos.

**Ron no pudo resistirse.**

—**No es ninguna escoba vieja —dijo—. Es una Nimbus 2.000. ¿Cuál dijiste que tenías en casa, Malfoy, una Comet 260? —Ron rió con aire burlón—. Las Comet parecen veloces, pero no tienen nada que hacer con las Nimbus.**

Varios asintieron, eso era muy cierto.

—**¿Qué sabes tú, Weasley, si no puedes comprar ni la mitad del palo? —replicó Malfoy—. Supongo que tú y tus hermanos tenéis que ir reuniendo la escoba ramita a ramita.**

Los Weasleys miraron a Malfoy con ira y este se encogió en su asiento. Ginny se levantó y Sirius, que podía haber continuado leyendo para evitar cualquier tipo de disputa, decidió permanecer en silencio, expectante.

—Mira Malfoy, parece que te encanta burlarte de nuestra familia por nuestra falta de dinero —empezó a decir Ginny fulminándole con la mirada—. Parece que crees que todo el mundo te tiene envidia por ser rico pero, para que sepas, soy extremadamente feliz con mi familia con dinero o sin él. Mucho más de lo que tú, el hijo de un asqueroso mortifago purista de sangre podría soñar con ser. Y por el afán que tienes con burlarte de nuestra familia en particular no creo que sea disparatado decir que eres tú el que nos tiene envidia.

Malfoy se levantó con ira mientras todos observaban la discusión con atención.

—¿Envidia, yo? ¿A vosotros? ¿Por qué?

—Tal vez porque tú, un hijo único de una familia que le da más dinero del que puede gastar para que no moleste, desearía tener a alguien que le prestara atención alguien como, no sé, ¿Un hermano? Y al vernos a nosotros, siete exactamente, te mueres de envidia.

Todos abrieron mucho los ojos. Los Weasley miraron a Ginny orgullosos, sobre todo los gemelos. Percy no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que Ginny lo seguía considerando un hermano. Harry estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja y le costaba reprimir las ganas que tenía de ir allí y besarla delante de todo el mundo pero no podía ser, a él le gustaba Cho, además, era la hermana de su mejor amigo… Además ¿Desde cuándo llevaba pensando en ella de esa manera? Hasta hace poco siempre pensó que la consideraba casi como su propia hermana.

Michael Corner, el novio de Ginny, estaba más que avergonzado al ver el numerito que había montado su novia y se limitaba a encogerse en su asiento. (N.A.: Me cabrea este tipo ¬¬ como se atreve a robarle a Ginny su primer beso)

Malfoy estuvo un rato dudando sobre cómo responder y, por desgracia para él, cuando abrió la boca para replicar, Sirius, con una enorme sonrisa, continuó con la lectura.

**Antes de que Ron pudiera contestarle, el profesor Flitwick apareció detrás de Malfoy**

—**No os estaréis peleando, ¿verdad, chicos? —preguntó con voz chillona.**

—**A Potter le han enviado una escoba, profesor —dijo rápidamente Malfoy.**

—**Sí, sí, está muy bien —dijo el profesor Flitwick, mirando radiante a Harry—. La profesora McGonagall me habló de las circunstancias especiales, Potter. ¿Y qué modelo es?**

Muchos rieron imaginándose a Malfoy en esa situación. Astoria, que había decidido no reírse más de Draco, no pudo reprimir una carcajada. Incluso Blaise y Theo, los que estaban sentados junto a Draco estuvieron riendo. La única que no rio fue Pansy, Draco pensó que era porque estaba enamorada de el pero no, la verdad era que no comprendía la gracia.

—**Una Nimbus 2.000, señor —dijo Harry, tratando de no reír ante la cara de horror de Malfoy—. Y realmente es gracias a Malfoy que la tengo.**

—Buena esa —comentó Sirius antes de seguir leyendo mientras sonaban algunas risitas más por el Gran Comedor.

**Harry y Ron subieron por la escalera, conteniendo la risa ante la evidente furia y confusión de Malfoy.**

—**Bueno, es verdad —continuó Harry cuando llegaron al final de la escalera de mármol—. Si él no hubiera robado la Recordadora de Neville, yo no estaría en el equipo...**

—**¿Así que crees que es un premio por quebrantar las reglas? —Se oyó una voz irritada a sus espaldas. Hermione subía la escalera, mirando con aire de desaprobación el paquete de Harry**

—Tiene su punto —comentó Luna soñadoramente—. Realmente no te lo merecías, Harry.

—Lo sé —dijo este avergonzado.

—**Pensaba que no nos hablabas —dijo Harry.**

—**Sí, continúa así —dijo Ron—. Es mucho mejor para nosotros.**

—¡Ron! —volvieron a reñirle muchos mientras este se disculpaba con Hermione.

**Hermione se alejó con la nariz hacia arriba.**

**Durante aquel día, Harry tuvo que esforzarse por atender a las clases. Su mente volvía al dormitorio, donde su escoba nueva estaba debajo de la cama, o se iba al campo de quidditch, donde aquella misma noche aprendería a jugar. **

Muchos le miraban sonriendo, Harry, recordando ese día, también sonreía.

**Durante la cena comió sin darse cuenta de lo que tragaba, y luego se apresuró a subir con Ron, para sacar; por fin, a la Nimbus 2.000 de su paquete.**

—**Oh —suspiró Ron, cuando la escoba rodó sobre la colcha de la cama de Harry.**

**Hasta Harry, que no sabía nada sobre las diferencias en las escobas, pensó que parecía maravillosa. Pulida y brillante, con el mango de caoba, tenía una larga cola de ramitas rectas y, escrito en letras doradas: «Nimbus 2.000».**

Sirius leía eso con una sonrisa admiradora en su rostro.

**Cerca de las siete, Harry salió del castillo y se encaminó hacia el campo de quidditch. Nunca había estado en aquel estadio deportivo. Había cientos de asientos elevados en tribunas alrededor del terreno de juego, para que los espectadores estuvieran a suficiente altura para ver lo que ocurría. En cada extremo del campo había tres postes dorados con aros en la punta. Le recordaron los palitos de plástico con los que los niños muggles hacían burbujas, sólo que éstos eran de quince metros de alto.**

Muchos se preguntaban que eran eso palitos de plástico pero decidieron guardar silencio.

**Demasiado deseoso de volver a volar antes de que llegara Wood, Harry montó en su escoba y dio una patada en el suelo. Qué sensación. Subió hasta los postes dorados y luego bajó con rapidez al terreno de juego. La Nimbus 2.000 iba donde él quería con sólo tocarla.**

Muchos sonreían ante eso pero nadie como Harry, que estaba recordando la primera vez que montó en su querida Nimbus 2.000.

—**¡Eh, Potter, baja!**

**Había llegado Oliver Wood. Llevaba una caja grande de madera debajo del brazo. Harry aterrizó cerca de él.**

—**Muy bonito —dijo Wood, con los ojos brillantes—. Ya veo lo que quería decir McGonagall, realmente tienes un talento natural. **

Sirius sonreía leyendo esto mientras el equipo de Gryffindor miraba con orgullo a su buscador.

**Voy a enseñarte las reglas esta noche y luego te unirás al equipo, para el entrenamiento, tres veces por semana.**

**Abrió la caja. Dentro había cuatro pelotas de distinto tamaño.**

—**Bueno —dijo Wood—. El quidditch es fácil de entender; aunque no tan fácil de jugar. Hay siete jugadores en cada equipo. Tres se llaman cazadores.**

—**Tres cazadores —repitió Harry, mientras Wood sacaba una pelota rojo brillante, del tamaño de un balón de fútbol.**

En este momento muchos se preguntaban que era el futbol pero entonces recordaron la explicación de Ron sobre ese deporte el capítulo anterior así que guardaron silencio.

—**Esta pelota se llama quaffle —dijo Wood—. Los cazadores se tiran la quaffle y tratan de pasarla por uno de los aros de gol. Obtienen diez puntos cada vez que la quaffle pasa por un aro. ¿Me sigues?**

—**Los cazadores tiran la quaffle y la pasan por los aros de gol —recitó Harry—. Entonces es una especie de baloncesto, pero con escobas y seis canastas.**

Muchos se preguntaron sobre ese nuevo deporte pero volvieron a guardar silencio, muchos no querían que el resto supiese que tenían curiosidad por la cultura muggle. Sobretodo Malfoy.

—**¿Qué es el baloncesto? —preguntó Wood.**

—**Olvídalo —respondió rápidamente Harry**

—**Hay otro jugador en cada lado, que se llama guardián. Yo soy guardián de Gryffindor. Tengo que volar alrededor de nuestros aros y detener los lanzamientos del otro equipo.**

—**Tres cazadores y un guardián —dijo Harry, decidido a recordarlo todo—. Y juegan con la quaffle. Perfecto, ya lo tengo. ¿Y para qué son ésas? —Señaló las tres pelotas restantes.**

—**Ahora te lo enseñaré —dijo Wood—. Toma esto.**

**Dio a Harry un pequeño palo, parecido a un bate de béisbol.**

De nuevo muchos se preguntaron que era ese nuevo deporte pero, como las anteriores veces, se lo guardaron.

—**Voy a enseñarte para qué son —dijo Wood—. Esas dos son las bludgers.**

**Enseñó a Harry dos pelotas idénticas, pero negras y un poco más pequeñas que la roja quaffle. Harry notó que parecían querer escapar de las tiras que las sujetaban dentro de la caja.**

—**Quédate atrás —previno Wood a Harry. Se inclinó y soltó una de las bludgers.**

—¿La soltó? ¿Es que quería romperte la cara? —preguntó Alicia Spinnet con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos.

Todos miraron al libro entre expectantes y preocupados.

**De inmediato, la pelota negra se elevó en el aire y se lanzó contra la cara de Harry. **

Las miradas expectantes se volvieron muecas de dolor, imaginando el golpe.

**Harry la rechazó con el bate, para impedir que le rompiera la nariz, y la mandó volando por el aire. **

—¡Wow! Buenos reflejos —le dijeron los gemelos algo impresionados.

**Pasó zumbando alrededor de ellos y luego se tiró contra Wood, que se las arregló para sujetarla contra el suelo.**

—**¿Ves? —dijo Wood jadeando, metiendo la pelota en la caja a la fuerza y asegurándola con las tiras—. Las bludgers andan por ahí, tratando de derribar a los jugadores de las escobas. Por eso hay dos golpeadores en cada equipo (los gemelos Weasley son los nuestros). **

Otra vez, los gemelos hicieron una exagerada reverencia dándose aires.

**Su trabajo es proteger a su equipo de las bludgers y desviarlas hacia el equipo contrario. ¿Lo has entendido?**

—**Tres cazadores tratan de hacer puntos con la quaffle, el guardián vigila los aros y los golpeadores mantienen aleja das las bludgers de su equipo —resumió Harry.**

—**Muy bien —dijo Wood.**

—**Hum... ¿han matado las bludgers alguna vez a al guien? —preguntó Harry, deseando que no se le notara la preocupación.**

Todos sonrieron, todos se habían echo esa pregunta alguna vez.

—**Nunca en Hogwarts. **

—Ósea que si en otros sitios —dedujó Hermione preocupada.

—Vamos Hermione, hay accidentes en todos los deportes —dijo Ron tratando de tranquilizarla pero no lo consiguió. Para ella el quidditch siempre había sido un deporte de burros y, (aunque reconocía que le gustaba ver a Ron volar con el uniforme de quidditch) no podía evitar estar preocupada porque sus dos mejores amigos se jugaban la vida muchas veces al año. Harry pareció leerle los pensamientos.

—Hermione… Como si fuera los más peligroso que hemos hecho —con esas simples palabras Hermione, aunque no menos preocupada, tuvo que resignarse a reconocer que era cierto, comparado con las cosas que habían enfrentado hasta el momento el quidditch era lo de menos.

**Hemos tenido algunas mandíbu las rotas, pero nada peor hasta ahora. Bueno, el último miembro del equipo es el buscador. Ese eres tú. Y no tienes que preocuparte por la quaffle o las bludgers...**

—**Amenos que me rompan la cabeza.**

Muchos rieron secamente.

—**Tranquilo, los Weasley son los oponentes perfectos para las bludgers. Quiero decir que ellos son como una pareja de bludgers humanos.**

Muchos asintieron con la cabeza pero por encima de todos los que habían jugado contra ellos.

**Wood buscó en la caja y sacó la última pelota. Comparada con las otras, era pequeña, del tamaño de una nuez grande. Era de un dorado brillante y con pequeñas alas plateadas.**

—**Esta dorada —continuó Wood— es la snitch. **

Los buscadores allí presentes sonrieron ante la imagen de aquella pequeña pelota dorada.

**Es la pelota más importante de todas. Cuesta mucho de atrapar por lo rápida y difícil de ver que es. El trabajo del buscador es atraparla. Tendrás que ir y venir entre cazadores, golpeadores, la quaffle y las bludgers, antes de que la coja el otro buscador, porque cada vez que un buscador la atrapa, su equipo gana ciento cincuenta puntos extra, así que prácticamente acaba siendo el ganador. **

—¡Hey! —se quejaron muchos cazadores.

—Tampoco es para tanto… La media de un partido de quidditch está en una hora y media y con quince tantos ya igualas el valor de la snitch —razonó Katie sintiéndose ultrajada por el menosprecio a el valor de los cazadores.

Todos los cazadores de todos los equipos asintieron también algo molestos por el último comentario de Wood.

**Por eso molestan tanto a los buscadores. Un partido de quidditch sólo termina cuando se atrapa la snitch, así que puede durar muchísimo. Creo que el record fue tres meses. Tenían que traer sustitutos para que los jugadores pudieran dormir... Bueno, eso es todo. ¿Alguna pregunta?**

**Harry negó con la cabeza. Entendía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer; el problema era conseguirlo.**

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, las reglas eran simples (descontando las más de setecientas maneras de hacer falta) pero el problema era conseguirlo.

—**Todavía no vamos a practicar con la snitch —dijo Wood, guardándola con cuidado en la caja—. Está demasiado oscuro y podríamos perderla. Vamos a probar con unas pocas de éstas.**

**Sacó una bolsa con pelotas de golf de su bolsillo y, unos pocos minutos más tarde, Wood y Harry estaban en el aire. Wood tiraba las pelotas de golf lo más fuertemente que podía en todas las direcciones, para que Harry las atrapara. Éste no perdió ni una y Wood estaba muy satisfecho. **

Lo mismo pasaba en el gran comedor, los leones miraban a Harry orgullosos y este estaba completamente colorado. Otros le miraban impresionados, era su segunda vez en escoba y parecía ser un jugador profesional

**Después de media hora se hizo de noche y no pudieron continuar.**

—**La copa de quidditch llevará nuestro nombre este año —dijo Wood lleno de alegría mientras regresaban al castillo—. No me sorprendería que resultaras ser mejor jugador que Charles Weasley. Él podría jugar en el equipo de Inglaterra si no se hubiera ido a cazar dragones.**

Las cabezas se giraron hacia Charlie, que estaba sonriendo alegremente.

—Sigo sin entender como rechazaste el puesto para el equipo nacional —comentó Ginny negando con la cabeza.

—Me encanta mi trabajo —se excusó Charlie—. Y no cazo dragones, los estudio y los cuido.

**Tal vez fue porque estaba ocupado tres noches a la semana con las prácticas de quidditch, además de todo el trabajo del colegio, la razón por la que Harry se sorprendió al comprobar que ya llevaba dos meses en Hogwarts. El castillo era mucho más su casa de lo que nunca había sido Privet Drive. **

Sirius y Snape le miraron sonriendo (aunque el ultimo con una muy pequeña sonrisa que Harry no logró distinguir), ellos habían sentido lo mismo.

**Sus clases, también, eran cada vez más interesantes, una vez aprendidos los principios básicos.**

Los profesores asintieron satisfechos.

**En la mañana de Halloween se despertaron con el delicioso aroma de calabaza asada flotando por todos los pasillos. Pero lo mejor fue que el profesor Flitwick anunció en su clase de Encantamientos que pensaba que ya estaban listos para empezar a hacer volar objetos, algo que todos se morían por hacer; desde que vieron cómo hacía volar el sapo de Neville. **

Los alumnos de primero miraron el libro con intensidad, ellos todavía no habían aprendido eso dado que había pasado poco más de un mes desde que las clases comenzaron.

**El profesor Flitwick puso a la clase por parejas para que practicaran. La pareja de Harry era Seamus Finnigan (lo que fue un alivio, porque Neville había tratado de llamar su atención).**

Muchos miraron a Harry de mala manera por rehusar la compañía de Harry.

—Neville, déjame explicarme —rogó Harry al ver la tristeza en el semblante de su amigo—. Me caes bien y somos amigos, pero me apetecía aprender a levitar sin accidentes.

Todos abrieron mucho los ojos, alegres de que Harry no le rechazase porque no le cayese bien.

—Pues creo que no elegiste un buen compañero, Harry —le dijo Seamus burlón, dado que él le prendió fuego a la pluma.

—Ahora lo sé, Seamus —le dijo Harry sonriendo, contento de volver a tener una conversación normal con este dado que estaban peleados.

**Ron, sin embargo, tuvo que trabajar con Hermione Granger. Era difícil decir quién estaba más enfadado de los dos. **

—Yo —dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y luego se miraron—. ¡No, yo!

Todos rieron por ese estúpido acto mientras ellos se ponían del color del pelo de Ron y dejaban la discusión a un lado.

**La muchacha no les hablaba desde el día en que Harry recibió su escoba.**

Las dudas de cómo surgió la amistad entre ellos y Hermione aumentó en los oyentes.

—**Y ahora no os olvidéis de ese bonito movimiento de muñeca que hemos estado practicando —dijo con voz aguda el profesor; subido a sus libros, como de costumbre—. Agitar y golpear; recordad, agitar y golpear. Y pronunciar las palabras mágicas correctamente es muy importante también, no os olvidéis nunca del mago Baruffio, que dijo «ese» en lugar de «efe» y se encontró tirado en el suelo con un búfalo en el pecho.**

Los alumnos de primer año se encogieron, era la primera vez que escuchaban eso.

**Era muy difícil. Harry y Seamus agitaron y golpearon, pero la pluma que debía volar hasta el techo no se movía del pupitre. Seamus se puso tan impaciente que la pinchó con su varita y le prendió fuego, **

Algunos rieron imaginándose la escena.

**y Harry tuvo que apagarlo con su sombrero.**

—Gracias —le agradeció Seamus sinceramente, contento también de poder tener una conversación normal con él. Se sentía estúpido por haber dudado de él pero, la verdad, si no hubiesen llegado estos libros seguramente seguirían peleados.

**Ron, en la mesa próxima, no estaba teniendo mucha más suerte.**

—**¡Wingardium leviosa! —gritó, agitando sus largos brazos como un molino.**

Muchos rieron y Ron se encogió avergonzado.

—**Lo estás diciendo mal. —Harry oyó que Hermione lo reñía—. Es Win-gar-dium levi-o-sa, pronuncia gar más claro y más largo.**

—**Dilo, tú, entonces, si eres tan inteligente —dijo Ron con rabia.**

En el presente Hermione miró a Ron con suficiencia.

**Hermione se arremangó las mangas de su túnica, agitó la varita y dijo las palabras mágicas. La pluma se elevó del pupitre y llegó hasta más de un metro por encima de sus cabezas.**

—**¡Oh, bien hecho! —gritó el profesor Flitwick, aplau diendo—. ¡Mirad, Hermione Granger lo ha conseguido!**

**Al finalizar la clase, Ron estaba de muy mal humor.**

—**No es raro que nadie la aguante —dijo a Harry, cuando se abrían paso en el pasillo—. Es una pesadilla, te lo digo en serio.**

—¡Ron! —volvieron a reñirle muchos negando con la cabeza.

—Ahora entiendo que era una persona molesta —dijo Hermione en un suspiro, avergonzada de su comportamiento a los once años.

—Oh, vamos Hermione, no hables así de ti misma. Eras una persona muy insegura, dudabas de ti misma e intentabas compensarlo sabiendo siempre la respuesta correcta para todo. Por eso estudias tanto. Y es por esa falsa sensación de confianza que proyectabas que el idiota de mi yo pasado se sentía irritado contigo y tu siempre te sentías fuera de lugar. No sabes lo que me arrepiento de que lo hayas pasado tan mal, y lo siento, y haré lo que me pidas para compensarlo —dijo Ron con seguridad.

Hermione abrió mucho la boca, la cerró y la volvió a abrir. No sabía que decir, las palabras de Ron, su manera de comprenderla y de disculparse por lo que había hecho la había descolocado totalmente. Y no solo a ella, muchos miraban a Ron impresionados, incluido Harry, que, a pesar de verla como a su hermana nunca había llegado a entenderla como Ron.

—Esta todo compensado —le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa radiante—. Me alegro de que seas mi amigo.

Ron sonrió a su vez pero ese ultimo comentario había sido como una rosa con una daga dentro; le había hecho feliz pero también le había dolido.

**Alguien chocó contra Harry. Era Hermione. Harry pudo ver su cara y le sorprendió ver que estaba llorando.**

—¡Eres despreciable! —le dijeron varias chicas pero a Hermione nada de eso le importaba, después del anterior comentario de Ron nada iba a borrar su sonrisa.

—**Creo que te ha oído.**

—**¿Y qué? —dijo Ron, aunque parecía un poco incómodo—.**

Hermione le dedicó a Ron una pequeña sonrisa al leer que estaba incomodo por haberla hecho llorar.

**Ya debe de haberse dado cuenta de que no tiene amigos.**

La sonrisa desapareció al instante.

—¡Serás… —gruñó esta mientras le golpeaba en el brazo.

—Hermione, lo siento, no sabes cómo me arrepiento —le confesó Ron con sinceridad—. ¿No escuchaste eso esa vez?

—No, lo último que escuché fue el "¿Y qué?"

**Hermione no apareció en la clase siguiente y no la vieron en toda la tarde. De camino al Gran Comedor, para la fiesta de Halloween, Harry y Ron oyeron que Parvati Patil le decía a su amiga Lavender que Hermione estaba llorando en el cuarto de baño de las niñas y que deseaba que la dejaran sola. **

Mucha gente fulminó a Ron con la mirada mientras este seguía intentando disculparse con Hermione de mil maneras diferentes. Esta ya le había perdonado pero le gustaba que siguiera disculpándose así que no dijo nada.

**Ron pareció más molesto aún, pero un momento más tarde habían entrado en el Gran Comedor; donde las decoraciones de Halloween les hicieron olvidar a Hermione.**

—¡Chicos! —les regañaron muchos y Ginny les dio un zape a cada uno.

**Mil murciélagos aleteaban desde las paredes y el techo, mientras que otro millar más pasaba entre las mesas, como nubes negras, haciendo temblar las velas de las calabazas. El festín apareció de pronto en los platos dorados, como había ocurrido en el banquete de principio de año.**

Los alumnos de primer año escuchaban la descripción con atención, ellos todavía no habían estado nunca en Halloween en Hogwarts por lo que todo eso era nuevo para ellos.

**Harry se estaba sirviendo una patata con su piel, cuando el profesor Quirrell llegó rápidamente al comedor; con el turbante torcido y cara de terror. Todos lo contemplaron mientras se acercaba al profesor Dumbledore, se apoyaba sobre la mesa y jadeaba:**

—**Un trol... en las mazmorras... Pensé que debía saberlo.**

Muchos gimieron de terror, incluso los que habían estado ese día en el comedor se estremecieron al recordarlo, los troles podían ser tontos pero eran criaturas enormes y violentas.

**Y se desplomó en el suelo.**

**Se produjo un tumulto. Para que se hiciera el silencio, el profesor Dumbledore tuvo que hacer salir varios fuegos artificiales de su varita.**

—**Prefectos —exclamó—, conducid a vuestros grupos a los dormitorios, de inmediato.**

**Percy estaba en su elemento.**

Los gemelos tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contenerse y no decirle nada a Percy.

—**¡Seguidme! ¡Los de primer año, manteneos juntos! ¡No necesitáis temer al trol si seguís mis órdenes! Ahora, venid conmigo. Haced sitio, tienen que pasar los de primer año. ¡Perdón, soy un prefecto!**

—**¿Cómo ha podido entrar aquí un trol? —preguntó Harry, mientras subían por la escalera.**

—**No tengo ni idea, parece ser que son realmente estúpidos —dijo Ron—. Tal vez Peeves lo dejó entrar; como broma de Halloween.**

—Peeves no haría algo así —les aseguró Remus.

—No te preocupes, ya sabemos quién fue —dijo Harry haciendo que todos le mirasen con curiosidad pero este no dijo nada más.

**Pasaron entre varios grupos de alumnos que corrían en distintas direcciones. Mientras se abrían camino entre un tumulto de confundidos Hufflepuffs, Harry súbitamente se aferró al brazo de Ron.**

—**¡Acabo de acordarme... Hermione!**

Muchos gimieron.

—**¿Qué pasa con ella?**

—**No sabe nada del trol.**

Más gemidos y algún grito ahogado sonaron por la sala.

—Gracias por acordarte —le dijo Hermione a Harry sonriendo y Ron sintió una punzada de celos.

**Ron se mordió el labio.**

—**Oh, bueno —dijo enfadado—. Pero que Percy no nos vea.**

—Eso ya está mejor —les dijo Ginny sonriendo. Michael no podía evitar sentirse ignorado, Ginny llevaba mucho rato ignorándole completamente.

Hermione le sonrió ahora a Ron y este sintió como la punzada de celos anterior desaparecía de golpe siendo sustituida por una estúpida y ridícula sonrisa.

**Se agacharon y se mezclaron con los Hufflepuffs que iban hacia el otro lado, se deslizaron por un pasillo desierto y corrieron hacia el cuarto de baño de las niñas. Acababan de doblar una esquina cuando oyeron pasos rápidos a sus espaldas.**

—**¡Percy! —susurró Ron, empujando a Harry detrás de un gran buitre de piedra.**

**Sin embargo, al mirar; no vieron a Percy, sino a Snape. Cruzó el pasillo y desapareció de la vista.**

Muchos miraron al libro con curiosidad.

—**¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? —murmuró Harry—. ¿Por qué no está en las mazmorras, con el resto de los profesores?**

En el Gran Comedor varios se preguntaban lo mismo pero nadie les dio la respuesta.

—**No tengo la menor idea.**

**Lo más silenciosamente posible, se arrastraron por el otro pasillo, detrás de los pasos apagados del profesor.**

—**Se dirige al tercer piso —dijo Harry, pero Ron levantó la mano.**

—**¿No sientes un olor raro?**

**Harry olfateó y un aroma especial llegó a su nariz, una mezcla de calcetines sucios y baño público que nadie limpia.**

—¿Describes hasta los olores? —preguntó Ron impresionado—. Yo solo pensé que olía muy mal.

Muchos rieron por el comentario de Ron mientras miraban a Harry, cada vez estaban más impresionados con él.

**Y lo oyeron, un gruñido y las pisadas inseguras de unos pies gigantescos. Ron señaló al fondo del pasillo, a la izquierda. Algo enorme se movía hacia ellos. Se ocultaron en las sombras y lo vieron surgir a la luz de la luna.**

Muchos abrieron los ojos, expectantes.

**Era una visión horrible. Más de tres metros y medio de alto y tenía la piel de color gris piedra, un descomunal cuerpo deforme y una pequeña cabeza pelada. Tenía piernas cortas, gruesas como troncos de árbol, y pies achatados y deformes. El olor que despedía era increíble. Llevaba un gran bastón de madera que arrastraba por el suelo, porque sus brazos eran muy largos.**

Muchos se estremecieron, tenía que ser aterrador estar frente a eso.

**El monstruo se detuvo en una puerta y miró hacia el interior. Agitó sus largas orejas, tomando decisiones con su minúsculo cerebro, y luego entró lentamente en la habitación.**

—**La llave está en la cerradura —susurró Harry—. Podemos encerrarlo allí.**

—Buena idea —dijeron muchos algo alterados.

—**Buena idea —respondió Ron con voz agitada.**

**Se acercaron hacia la puerta abierta con la boca seca, rezando para que el trol no decidiera salir. De un gran salto, Harry pudo empujar la puerta y echarle la llave.**

—**¡Sí!**

Muchos dejaron salir un suspiro de alivio.

**Animados con la victoria, comenzaron a correr por el pasillo para volver, pero al llegar a la esquina oyeron algo que hizo que sus corazones se detuvieran: un grito agudo y aterrorizado, que procedía del lugar que acababan de cerrar con llave.**

—**Oh, no —dijo Ron, tan pálido como el Barón Sanguinario.**

—**¡Es el cuarto de baño de las chicas! —bufó Harry.**

—**¡Hermione! —dijeron al unísono.**

Todos miraban el libro aterrados. Acababan de encerrar a un trol con ella.

**Era lo último que querían hacer; pero ¿qué opción les quedaba? Volvieron a toda velocidad hasta la puerta y dieron la vuelta a la llave, resoplando de miedo. Harry empujó la puerta y entraron corriendo.**

Algunos, los más inmersos en la historia y los cercanos al trío, temblaban por la situación.

**Hermione Granger estaba agazapada contra la pared opuesta, con aspecto de estar a punto de desmayarse. El personaje deforme avanzaba hacia ella, chocando contra los lavamanos.**

—¡Hacer algo, hacer algo! —les gritaron muchos, preocupados por Hermione.

—**¡Distráelo! —gritó Harry desesperado y tirando de un grifo, lo arrojó con toda su fuerza contra la pared.**

—Perfecto, los trols son muy sensibles al ruido —dijo Remus sonriendo.

**El trol se detuvo a pocos pasos de Hermione. Se balanceó, parpadeando con aire estúpido, para ver quién había he cho aquel ruido. Sus ojitos malignos detectaron a Harry Vaciló y luego se abalanzó sobre él, levantando su bastón.**

—Oh no, oh no —murmuraban muchos.

—**¡Eh, cerebro de guisante! —gritó Ron desde el otro ex tremo, tirándole una cañería de metal. El ser deforme no pareció notar que la cañería lo golpeaba en la espalda, pero sí oyó el aullido y se detuvo otra vez, volviendo su horrible hocico hacia Ron y dando tiempo a Harry para correr.**

—Bien hecho Ron —le felicitaron sus hermanos pero Harry notó que todos ellos estaba muy preocupados.

—**¡Vamos, corre, corre! —Harry gritó a Hermione, tratando de empujarla hacia la puerta, pero la niña no se podía mover. Seguía agazapada contra la pared, con la boca abierta de miedo.**

—No te culpo —dijeron más de la mitad de los alumnos estando cada vez más preocupados.

**Los gritos y los golpes parecían haber enloquecido al trol. Se volvió y se enfrentó con Ron, que estaba más cerca y no tenía manera de escapar.**

—Oh no, mi niño —sollozaba Molly en los brazos de un Arthur muy, muy pálido.

**Entonces Harry hizo algo muy valiente y muy estúpido: **

—Gryffindor tenías que ser —dijeron muchos rodando los ojos pero sin poder evitar la preocupación que sentían.

**corrió, dando un gran salto y se colgó, por detrás, del cuello de aquel monstruo. **

—¡Estás loco! —le gritaron muchos preocupados, a Harry le encanto oír la cantidad de chicas que había preocupadas por él.

**La atroz criatura no se daba cuenta de que Harry colgaba de su espalda, pero hasta un ser así podía sentirlo si uno le clavaba un palito de madera en la nariz, pues la varita de Harry todavía estaba en su mano cuando saltó y se había introducido directamente en uno de los orificios nasales del trol.**

—Huh —dijeron muchos haciendo muecas de dolor y de asco.

**Chillando de dolor; el trol se agitó y sacudió su bastón, con Harry colgado de su cuello y luchando por su vida. En cualquier momento el monstruo lo destrozaría, o le daría un golpe terrible con el bastón.**

Ahora Molly sollozaba por Harry mientras todos los alumnos se preguntaban lo mismo ¿Cómo saldrían de esa?

**Hermione estaba tirada en el suelo, aterrorizada. Ron empuñó su propia varita, sin saber qué iba a hacer; y se oyó gritar el primer hechizo que se le ocurrió:**

—**¡Wingardium leviosa!**

—¡¿Wingardium leviosa?! —le preguntaron muchos al borde de la histeria.

**El bastón salió volando de las manos del trol, se elevó, muy arriba, y luego dio la vuelta y se dejó caer con fuerza sobre la cabeza de su dueño. El trol se balanceó y cayó boca abajo con un ruido que hizo temblar la habitación.**

—¡Genial! —exclamaron muchos emocionados mientras Ron sonreía con suficiencia colorado hasta las orejas.

**Harry se puso de pie. Le faltaba el aire. Ron estaba allí, con la varita todavía levantada, contemplando su obra.**

—Flipante, amigo —le felicitó el azabache sonriendo.

—Si, para que luego digas que no vales para nada —le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa ladeada—. Dime ¿Cuántos de tus hermanos han derrotado a un trol de las montañas?

Ron sonreía cada vez más contento, y no solo por la situación, escuchar a Hermione hablándole así hacia que su ego creciese.

—Además tenías solo once años —le recordó Ginny sonriendo también.

**Hermione fue la que habló primero.**

—**¿Está... muerto?**

—**No lo creo —dijo Harry—. Supongo que está desmayado.**

**Se inclinó y retiró su varita de la nariz del trol. Estaba cubierta por una gelatina gris.**

—**Puaj... qué asco.**

Todos en el gran comedor tenían muecas de asco adornando sus rostros.

**La limpió en la piel del trol.**

Alguno rió por eso, un sitio extraño donde limpiar tu varita.

**Un súbito portazo y fuertes pisadas hicieron que los tres se sobresaltaran. No se habían dado cuenta de todo el ruido que habían hecho, pero, por supuesto, abajo debían haber oído los golpes y los gruñidos del trol. **

Los profesores asintieron, claro que lo habían oído.

**Un momento después, la profesora McGonagall entraba apresuradamente en la habitación, seguida por Snape y Quirrell, que cerraban la mar cha. Quirrell dirigió una mirada al monstruo, se le escapó un gemido y se dejó caer en un inodoro, apretándose el pecho.**

**Snape se inclinó sobre el trol. La profesora McGonagall miraba a Ron y Harry. Nunca la habían visto tan enfadada. Tenía los labios blancos. Las esperanzas de ganar cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor se desvanecieron rápidamente de la mente de Harry.**

Todos los Gryffindor sonrieron tristemente pero, hasta el resto de las casas sabía que se los merecían.

—**¿En qué estabais pensando, por todos los cielos? —dijo la profesora McGonagall, con una furia helada. Harry miró a Ron, todavía con la varita levantada—. Tenéis suerte de que no os haya matado. ¿Por qué no estabais en los dormitorios?**

**Snape dirigió a Harry una mirada aguda e inquisidora. Harry clavó la vista en el suelo. Deseó que Ron pudiera esconder la varita.**

**Entonces, una vocecita surgió de las sombras.**

—**Por favor; profesora McGonagall... Me estaban buscando a mí.**

—**¡Hermione Granger!**

**Hermione finalmente se había puesto de pie.**

—**Yo vine a buscar al trol porque yo... yo pensé que podía vencerlo, porque, ya sabe, había leído mucho sobre el tema.**

Todos miraron a Hermione asombrados.

**Ron dejó caer su varita. ¿Hermione Granger diciendo una mentira a su profesora?**

—**Si ellos no me hubieran encontrado, yo ahora estaría muerta. Harry le clavó su varita en la nariz y Ron lo hizo golpearse con su propio bastón. No tuvieron tiempo de ir a buscar ayuda. Estaba a punto de matarme cuando ellos llegaron.**

**Harry y Ron trataron de no poner cara de asombro.**

—Como que no lo lograsteis… ¿Tan raro es que yo diga una mentira?—preguntó extrañada.

—Lo es —aseguraron ambos y Hermione se lo tomó como un cumplido.

—**Bueno... en ese caso —dijo la profesora McGonagall, contemplando a los tres niños—... Hermione Granger; eres una tonta. ¿Cómo creías que ibas a derrotar a un trol gigante tú sola?**

**Hermione bajó la cabeza. Harry estaba mudo. Hermione era la última persona que haría algo contra las reglas, y allí estaba, fingiendo una infracción para librarlos a ellos del problema. Era como si Snape empezara a repartir golosinas.**

Muchos rieron por la comparación y Snape se vio resignado a rechazar una de las ideas de su lista titulada "Cosas que hacer cuando me vuelva un profesor agradable" (N.A. XD).

—**Hermione Granger, por esto Gryffindor perderá cinco puntos —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Estoy muy desilusionada por tu conducta. Si no te ha hecho daño, mejor que vuelvas a la torre Gryffindor. Los alumnos están terminando la fiesta en sus casas.**

—Lo lamento, no sabía la verdad —aseguró la profesora McGonagall pero Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Fui yo la que mentí, profesora.

**Hermione se marchó.**

**La profesora McGonagall se volvió hacia Harry y Ron.**

—**Bueno, sigo pensando que tuvisteis suerte, pero no muchos de primer año podrían derrumbar a esta montaña. Habéis ganado cinco puntos cada uno para Gryffindor. El profesor Dumbledore será informado de esto. Podéis iros.**

—¡¿Cinco puntos?! —se quejaron muchos, a Harry le sorprendió escuchar quejidos de gente que no pertenecía a Gryffindor.

—¡Ese es el acto más Gryffindor que he visto en mi vida! ¡Temple, caballerosidad y valentía! ¡¿Y les das cinco míseros puntos?! —exclamó una leona de séptimo incrédula.

—Bueno, lo lamento —se disculpó la profesora de transformaciones.

—Eso no soluciona nada —se quejó Sirius.

—Espero que esto si lo haga, ¡Cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor! —dijo el profesor Dumbledore con una sonrisa haciendo estallar en aplausos a todos los leones.

—¡Eso no es justo! —se quejó Malfoy—. Pasó hace años.

—Señor Malfoy, si llevamos todo este rato quitando puntos a pesar de que pasó hace años ¿Por qué no íbamos a darlos? —contesto Dumbledore ensanchando su sonrisa.

Sirus, sonriendo como los demás y aliviado por qué no les hubiese pasado nada malo con el trol, continuó con la lectura.

**Salieron rápidamente y no hablaron hasta subir dos pisos. Era un alivio estar fuera del alcance del olor del trol, además del resto.**

—**Tendríamos que haber obtenido más de diez puntos —se quejó Ron.**

—En efecto —dijeron muchos.

—**Cinco, querrás decir; una vez que se descuenten los de Hermione.**

Eso era más triste todavía.

—**Se portó muy bien al sacarnos de este lío —admitió Ron—. Claro que nosotros la salvamos.**

—**No habría necesitado que la salváramos si no hubiéramos encerrado esa cosa con ella —le recordó Harry.**

—Eso también es cierto —dijo Hermione sonriendo—. Pero eso no quita que me salvasteis.

**Habían llegado al retrato de la Dama Gorda.**

—**Hocico de cerdo —dijeron, y entraron.**

**La sala común estaba llena de gente y ruidos. Todos comían lo que les habían subido. Hermione, sin embargo, estaba sola, cerca de la puerta, esperándolos. Se produjo una pausa muy incómoda. Luego, sin mirarse, todos dieron: «Gracias» y corrieron a buscar platos para comer. **

Muchos sonrieron por el tímido acto.

**Pero desde aquel momento Hermione Granger se convirtió en su amiga. Hay algunas cosas que no se pueden compartir sin terminar unidos, y derrumbar un trol de tres metros y medio es una de esas cosas.**

Ahora todo el mundo sonrió, comprendiendo por fin el cómo se formó el trío dorado. Y, la verdad, muchos admitieron que era una manera increíble de empezar su amistad.

—Es una manera muy peculiar para hacer amigos —comentó Luna sonriendo.

—Pero es muy efectiva —le aseguró Harry sonriéndole de vuelta.

—Tal vez debería probarlo, así tal vez haga algún amigo —dijo con voz soñadora, todos los compañeros de esta se sintieron fatal y más todavía cuando vieron a Ginny fulminándoles con la mirada.

—Oh, vamos Luna, yo soy tu amigo —le aseguró Harry algo incómodo.

—Y yo —afirmó Ginny también.

—Y me duele que no me consideres a mí un amigo, yo llevaba creyendo que éramos amigos desde que entramos al E.D. —dijo Neville sintiéndose ultrajado.

Luna sonrió de manera radiante, con los ojos exageradamente abiertos, e iba a contestar algo pero alguien se le adelantó.

—¿E.D.? —preguntado alguien intrigado.

—No podríamos decírtelo ni aun que quisiéramos —dijo Dean sonriendo a Hermione. Ella había creado un sistema que llenaba de granos al que revelara el secreto.

—Y aquí acaba mi trabajo —dijo Sirius levantando el libro—. ¿Quién quiere leer?

—Yo lo haré —se ofreció Ginny y caminó hasta Sirius, quien le guiñó un ojo y le tendió el libro. Ginny leyó con una sonrisa—. **Quidditch.**

* * *

**Hola de nuevo :3**

**Personalmente estoy muy orgulloso del pensamiento de Ron sobre Hermione, me a molado ^^**

**Espero que sigáis leyéndome que se que entre todos lo pasaremos piruleta (lol)**

**Cya~**


	12. Quidditch

**Y aquí yo molestando de nuevo ^^**

**¡AYER, ONCE DÍAS DESDE QUE EMPECE EL FIC, ME IMPRESIONÉ AL SABER QUE TIENE MAS DE 100 REVIEWS!**

**Gracias a todos, sois lo mejor :3**

**Bueno, creo que es hora de que diga como hago los capítulos para que entendáis los problemas que he tenido con Wood. Cada capitulo que leéis al día yo lo he hecho el día anterior, así puedo subirlo por la mañana del día siguiente. Como he acabado con ganas de implementar a Wood en la historia he tenido que cambiar el capitulo y no se como habrá quedado :s Ya me diréis.**

**Bueno, digo eso para que entendáis la razón por la que he subido el capitulo casi a las dos.**

**Por cierto, alguien me preguntó que de donde es lo de "pasarlo piruleta". En realidad no tengo ni idea xD Lo leí hace mucho tiempo en un manga y como sonaba realmente estúpido me gustó :P**

**Tanto los personajes como todas las palabras que estén en negrita pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

—Yo lo haré —se ofreció Ginny y caminó hasta Sirius, quien le guiñó un ojo y le tendió el libro. Ginny leyó con una sonrisa—. **Quidditch.**

Los fanáticos del quidditch se emocionaron con el nombre del capítulo. Harry sonrió pensando en su primer partido, ese en el que casi se traga la snitch. Había algo que le preocupaba pero no conseguía saber que era.

Y de pronto algo retumbo en la sala, varios encapuchados habían vuelto pero no venían solos.

—¡Qué diablos hago yo aquí! —se quejó Oliver Wood, que había aparecido de repente en el Gran Comedor con un uniforme de Quidditch y una escoba.

—¡Oliver! —gritaron los Gryffindor que les conocían y se acercaron a saludarle pero Wood seguía intranquilo.

—Acabo de terminar el entrenamiento, ¡Ni siquiera he podido ir al vestuario!

—¿Entrenando? ¡Si es casi la hora de cenar! —preguntó Fred extrañado.

—Ya, eso decían también los del equipo pero tenemos un partido importante pronto y tenemos que esforzarnos más. Entrenamiento por la mañana y por la tarde.

Todos los del antiguo equipo de quidditch de Wood se miraron entre ellos, sintiéndolo por los nuevos compañeros de equipo de este... ¡Habrían estado entrenando todo el día!

—Bueno, ¿Alguien me va a decir que hago aquí o no? —preguntó alterado.

Uno de los encapuchados se giró hacia él.

—Bueno, se lo que te importan los entrenamientos por eso no te hemos traído antes pero ahora que has terminado te hemos traído aquí. Es un poco tarde para explicaciones así que te pido que simplemente te sientes y prestes atención a la historia.

Harry se percató de que ese encapuchado tenía una forma de hablar similar a la del propio Wood. Entrecerró los ojos intentando comprobar si lo que le decía su intuición era cierto, ¿Podia ese encapuchado ser hijo de Wood?

—¿Historia?

—Estamos leyendo un libro sobre el primer año de Harry, hemos leído ya cerca de medio libro —le explico Katie sin mirarle a los ojos del todo. Se había percatado de que su ex capitán no solo había crecido físicamente sino que ahora se veía mucho más maduro. Ese cambio le dolía, a pesar de que parecía más atractivo que nunca Katie pensaba que Wood la había dejado atrás y que ya no tenía ninguna posibilidad con él.

Wood escuchaba extrañado ¿Por que sobre Harry? Bueno, pensó de manera calmada, seguramente acabaría por comprenderlo a medida que avanzara la lectura.

—Bien, ¿Empezamos? —dijo Oliver sin percatarse de los pensamientos de Katie y sentándose a su lado. Ginny comenzó a leer.

**Cuando empezó el mes de noviembre, el tiempo se volvió muy frío. Las montañas cercanas al colegio adquirieron un tono gris de hielo y el lago parecía de acero congelado. Cada mañana, el parque aparecía cubierto de escarcha. Por las ventanas de arriba veían a Hagrid descongelando las escobas en el campo de quidditch, enfundado en un enorme abrigo de piel de topo, guantes de pelo de conejo y enormes botas de piel de castor.**

—En serio Harry, ¿Tienes que analizar hasta de que animal es la piel de la ropa de Hagrid? —le preguntó Ron impresionado por la capacidad de su amigo, este se encogió de hombros, lo hacía inconscientemente.

**Iba a comenzar la temporada de quidditch. Aquel sábado, Harry jugaría su primer partido, después de semanas de entrenamiento: Gryffindor contra Slytherin. **

—El mejor de la temporada —dijeron tanto los Gryffindors como los Slytherin. La rivalidad entre ellos les hacía esforzarse más tanto en quidditch como en conseguir puntos para su casa. Wood tenía una pronunciada sonrisa en su rostro mientras rememoraba el quidditch de Hogwarts. Era algo que echaba de menos, su antiguo equipo...

**Si Gryffindor ganaba, pasarían a ser segundos en el campeonato de las casas.**

Algunos Gryffindor se alegraron mientras que otros parecían enfadados, esperaban ir ya primeros o, como poco, segundos.

**Casi nadie había visto jugar a Harry, porque Wood había decidido que sería su arma secreta. Harry también debía mantenerlo en secreto. Pero la noticia de que iba a jugar como buscador se había filtrado, **

—Te lo dije —dijo Parvati sonriendo.

**y Harry no sabía qué era peor: que le dijeran que lo haría muy bien o que sería un desastre.**

—Depende de cada persona —dijo Hermione rápidamente antes de que cada uno se pusiese a decir que era lo que prefería.

**Era realmente una suerte que Harry tuviera a Hermione como amiga. **

Hermione sonrió a Harry emocionada y muchos otros le sonrieron también.

**No sabía cómo habría terminado todos sus deberes sin la ayuda de ella, **

—¡Harry! —le dijeron muchos mientras otros reían y Hermione le dio un golpe en la cabeza, Harry, sin saber que decir, se limitó a reír con el resto.

**con todo el entrenamiento de quidditch que Wood le exigía. La niña también le había prestado Quidditch a través de los tiempos, que resultó ser un libro muy interesante.**

Muchos asintieron, sin duda era uno de los pocos libros que había leído más de la mitad de la escuela.

**Harry se enteró de que había setecientas formas de cometer una falta y de que todas se habían consignado durante los Mundiales de 1473; que los buscadores eran habitualmente los jugadores más pequeños y veloces, y que los accidentes más graves les sucedían a ellos; que, aunque la gente no moría jugando al quidditch, se sabía de árbitros que habían desaparecido, para reaparecer meses después en el desierto del Sahara.**

—Sigo sin saber cómo puede ocurrir eso —dijo Hermione extrañada y como nadie contestó Ginny siguió leyendo.

**Hermione se había vuelto un poco más flexible en lo que se refería a quebrantar las reglas, desde que Harry y Ron la salvaron del monstruo, y era mucho más agradable. **

Muchos le sonrieron y algunos profesores fulminaban a Harry y Ron con la cabeza, pensaban que ellos la habían corrompido y algo de razón tenían. Remus se sentía muy identificado con ella, él siempre había sido el responsable pero con sus irresponsables amigos a veces se sentía tentado a romper alguna que otra regla.

**El día anterior al primer partido de Harry los tres estaban fuera, en el patio helado, durante un recreo, y la muchacha había hecho aparecer un brillante fuego azul, que podían llevar con ellos, en un frasco de mermelada. **

Los profesores miraron a Hermione orgullosos, no era un hechizo difícil pero era lo suficientemente complicado como para que un alumno de primero tenga dificultades para dominarlo.

**Estaban de espaldas al fuego para calentarse cuando Snape cruzó el patio. De inmediato, Harry se dio cuenta de que Snape cojeaba. **

Muchos miraron al libro intrigados y algunos miraron a Snape buscando una explicación, explicación que este nunca dio. Moody sonrió a Harry, estaba impresionado por la capacidad que tenía de notar tantos detalles y además a una gran velocidad.

**Los tres chicos se apiñaron para tapar el fuego, ya que no estaban seguros de que aquello estuviera permitido. **

—Lo está, siempre y cuando sea para calentarse uno mismo y no para hacer daño o molestar a otras personas —aclaró Filtwick sonriendo.

**Por desgracia, algo en sus rostros culpables hizo detener a Snape. **

Ginny dejó de leer para fulminar a Snape con la mirada durante un par de segundos.

**Se dio la vuelta, arrastrando la pierna. No había visto el fuego, pero pare cía buscar una razón para regañarlos.**

—**¿Qué tienes ahí, Potter?**

**Era el libro sobre quidditch. Harry se lo enseñó.**

—**Los libros de la biblioteca no pueden sacarse fuera del colegio —dijo Snape—. Dámelo. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.**

—¡Claro que se puede! Y la señorita Grenger lo sacó con mi permiso —dijo la señora Pince indignada mientras todos los Gryffindor miraban a Snape de mala manera.

—Y él lo sabe perfectamente —dijo McGonagall fulminando a Snape con la mirada—. Se le restaran cinco puntos a Slytherin por eso.

Después de eso Sirius se sintió suficientemente satisfecho así que guardo la varita que había sacado para maldecir a Snape.

—**Seguro que se ha inventado esa regla —murmuró Harry con furia, **

—Así es —dijo la señora Pince mirando a Snape con los ojos entrecerrados, cosas como esas hacían que los niños dejaran de interesarse en sacar los libros de la biblioteca y, por tanto, de leer.

**mientras Snape se alejaba cojeando—. Me pregunto qué le pasa en la pierna.**

—A mí no me importa, pero espero que le duela —gruñó Sirius.

—**No sé, pero espero que le duela mucho —dijo Ron con amargura.**

Algunos rieron por el parecido.

**En la sala común de Gryffindor había mucho ruido aquella noche. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados juntos, cerca de la ventana. Hermione estaba repasando los deberes de Harry y Ron sobre Encantamientos. Nunca los dejaba copiar («¿cómo vais a aprender?»),**

Los profesores, Remus y Molly miraron a Hermione orgullosos mientras muchos otros rodaban los ojos.

**pero si le pedían que revisara los trabajos les explicaba las respuestas correctas.**

—Algo es algo —dijo Ron sonriendo.

**Harry se sentía inquieto. Quería recuperar su libro sobre quidditch, para mantener la mente ocupada y no estar nervioso por el partido del día siguiente. ¿Por qué iba a temer a Snape?**

—No sé, tal vez porque te odia y porque fue un mortifago —dijo Ron rodando los ojos mientras muchos asentían.

**Se puso de pie y dijo a Ron y Hermione que le preguntaría a Snape si podía devolverle el libro.**

—No lo hagas —le aconsejaron muchos, pero claro, el asunto es que eso pasó hace años.

—**Yo no lo haría —dijeron al mismo tiempo,**

Muchos asintieron, Harry notó que varios profesores también lo hicieron.

**pero Harry pensaba que Snape no se iba a negar, si había otros profesores presentes.**

—Ahí tienes un punto —le dijo Remus con una media sonrisa.

**Bajó a la sala de profesores y llamó. No hubo respuesta. Llamó otra vez. Nada.**

—No puede ser —dijeron los gemelos negando con la cabeza—. Hemos intentado encontrar esa sala vacía muchísimas veces pero nunca lo está.

**¿Tal vez Snape había dejado el libro allí? Valía la pena intentarlo. Empujó un poco la puerta, miró antes de entrar... y sus ojos captaron una escena horrible.**

Todos miraron el libro con los ojos abiertos ¿Qué era tan horrible?

**Snape y Filch estaban allí, solos. **

La gente abrió más los ojos.

—Esto no pinta nada bien —dijo uno de los gemelos asustado.

**Snape tenía la túnica levantada por encima de las rodillas. **

—¡Oh, dios! —exclamaron muchos, incluso los profesores miraban a Snape y a Filch con la boca abierta.

—¡Dejar de mirarme así! —gruñó Snape haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran—. Se lo que estáis pensando y no es así.

Muchos suspiraron aliviados.

**Una de sus piernas estaba magullada y llena de sangre. Filch le estaba alcanzando unas vendas.**

—Eso no es ni la mitad de horrible de lo que yo había imaginado —le confesó George a Fred quien asintió totalmente de acuerdo.

—**Esa cosa maldita... —decía Snape—. ¿Cómo puede uno vigilar a tres cabezas al mismo tiempo?**

Muchos miraron a Snape extrañados.

—¿Qué hacías tu donde Fluffy? —preguntó Hagrid con los ojos entrecerrados, Snape iba a contestar pero Dumbledore se le adelantó.

—Estoy seguro de que el libro nos lo aclarará.

—¡Quiere robar la piedra! —acusó Sirius levantándose—. ¡Está claro!

—No, no lo está, Sirius, y me gustaría que no acusases sin pruebas.

—¿Sin pruebas? Pero si acababa de decir el que estaba donde el perro… —se quejó el prófugo.

—Pero no sabes porque estaba ahí. Además, esto pasó hace años y está todo solucionado, así que me gustaría que escuchases la historia sin acusar a nadie.

**Harry intentó cerrar la puerta sin hacer ruido, pero...**

—**¡POTTER!**

**El rostro de Snape estaba crispado de furia y dejó caer su túnica rápidamente, para ocultar la pierna herida. Harry tragó saliva.**

—**Me preguntaba si me podía devolver mi libro —dijo.**

—**¡FUERA! ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!**

—¡No le grites así a mi ahijado! —se quejó Sirius.

—¡Que falta de educación! —dijo Molly negando con la cabeza, enfadada con el profesor de pociones.

**Harry se fue, antes de que Snape pudiera quitarle puntos para Gryffindor. Subió corriendo la escalera.**

—**¿Lo has conseguido? —preguntó Ron, cuando se reunió con ellos—. ¿Qué ha pasado?**

**Entre susurros, Harry les contó lo que había visto.**

—¿Cuándo no? —preguntaron los de Gryffindor rodando los ojos. En la sala común siempre estaban los tres juntos hablando en susurros, todos lo sabían.

—**¿Sabéis lo que quiere decir? —terminó sin aliento—. ¡Que trató de pasar por donde estaba el perro de tres cabe zas, en Halloween! Allí se dirigía cuando lo vimos... ¡Iba a buscar lo que sea que tengan guardado allí! ¡Y apuesto mi escoba a que fue él quien dejó entrar al monstruo, para distraer la atención!**

—Creo que me debes una escoba amigo —le dijo Ron sonriendo burlón.

—Puedes quedarte mi vieja Nimbus, aún tengo los restos —replicó Harry.

**Hermione tenía los ojos muy abiertos.**

—**No, no puede ser —dijo—. Sé que no es muy bueno, pero no iba a tratar de robar algo que Dumbledore está custodiando.**

Snape asintió y Dumbledore sonrió a Hermione quien se ruborizó.

—**De verdad, Hermione, tú crees que todos los profeso res son santos o algo parecido —dijo enfadado Ron—. Yo estoy con Harry. Creo que Snape es capaz de cualquier cosa. Pero ¿qué busca? ¿Qué es lo que guarda el perro?**

—Esa es la cuestión —dijo Moody—. Dado el título del libro lo más probable es que sea la piedra filosofal pero no podemos asegurarlo.

Muchos asintieron y Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron sonriendo, ellos podían aclarar esa duda pero no querían hacerlo.

**Harry se fue a la cama con aquellas preguntas dando vueltas en su cabeza. Neville roncaba con fuerza, pero Harry no podía dormir. **

Neville se sonrojó pero nadie le dijo nada.

**Trató de no pensar en nada (necesitaba dormir; debía hacerlo, tenía su primer partido de quidditch en pocas horas) pero la expresión de la cara de Snape cuando Harry vio su pierna era difícil de olvidar.**

Muchos miraron a Harry sonriendo, tuvo que ser desagradable.

**La mañana siguiente amaneció muy brillante y fría. El Gran Comedor estaba inundado por el delicioso aroma de las salchichas fritas y las alegres charlas de todos, que esperaban un buen partido de quidditch.**

—**Tienes que comer algo para el desayuno.**

—**No quiero nada.**

—**Aunque sea un pedazo de tostada —suplicó Hermione.**

—**No tengo hambre.**

—Pero tienes que comer algo —le dijeron los del equipo de Gryffindor preocupados.

**Harry se sentía muy mal. En cualquier momento echaría a andar hacia el terreno de juego.**

—**Harry, necesitas fuerza —dijo Seamus Finnigan—. Los únicos que el otro equipo marca son los buscadores.**

—**Gracias, Seamus —respondió Harry, observando cómo llenaba de salsa de tomate sus salchichas.**

**A las once de la mañana, todo el colegio parecía estar reunido alrededor del campo de quidditch. Muchos alumnos tenían prismáticos. Los asientos podían elevarse pero, incluso así, a veces era difícil ver lo que estaba sucediendo.**

Todos asintieron, así era.

**Ron y Hermione se reunieron con Seamus y Dean en la grada más alta. Para darle una sorpresa a Harry, habían transformado en pancarta una de las sábanas que Scabbers había estropeado. Decía: «Potter; presidente», y Dean, que dibujaba bien, había trazado un gran león de Gryffindor. Luego Hermione había realizado un pequeño hechizo y la pintura brillaba, cambiando de color.**

Los Gryffindors sonrieron a los cuatro y los profesores les sonrieron por su gran trabajo. Sirius y Remus también les sonreían agradecidos por el detalle.

—Gracias chicos —les agradeció Harry con una sonrisa recordando la pancarta.

**Mientras tanto, en los vestuarios, Harry y el resto del equipo se estaban cambiando para ponerse las túnicas color escarlata de quidditch (Slytherin jugaba de verde).**

**Wood se aclaró la garganta para pedir silencio.**

—**Bueno, chicos —dijo.**

—**Y chicas —añadió la cazadora Angelina Johnson.**

Hermione le sonrió a Angelina, contenta de que cuidara detalles como ese.

—**Y chicas —dijo Wood—. Éste es...**

—**El grande —dijo Fred Weasley**

—**El que estábamos esperando —dijo George.**

—**Nos sabemos de memoria el discurso de Oliver —dijo Fred a Harry—. Estábamos en el equipo el año pasado.**

—Oh, venga. Callaos —dijo Oliver molesto pero a la vez divertido. Echaba bastante de menos a los gemelos.

—**Callaos los dos —ordenó Wood—. Éste es el mejor equipo que Gryffindor ha tenido en muchos años. Y vamos a ganar.**

**Les lanzó una mirada que parecía decir: «Si no...».**

Los de Gryffindor se estremecieron, si hubiesen perdido habrían tenido entrenamientos extra además de una hora extra para cada entrenamiento.

—**Bien. Ya es la hora. Buena suerte a todos.**

**Harry siguió a Fred y George fuera del vestuario y, esperando que las rodillas no le temblaran, pisó el terreno de jue go entre vítores y aplausos.**

Lo mismo ocurría en el Gran Comedor, todos aplaudían como si estuviesen en el partido, intentando crear un buen ambiente.

**La señora Hooch hacía de árbitro. Estaba en el centro del campo, esperando a los dos equipos, con su escoba en la mano.**

—**Bien, quiero un partido limpio y sin problemas, por parte de todos —dijo cuando estuvieron reunidos a su alrededor.**

—Oh, vamos… ¡Es un Gryffindor contra Slytherin! ¡Claro que habrá problemas! —dijo Sirius negándole con la cabeza a la señora Hooch, decepcionado por el comentario.

**Harry notó que parecía dirigirse especialmente al capitán de Slytherin, Marcus Flint, un muchacho de quinto año. Le pareció que tenía un cierto parentesco con el trol gigante. **

Muchos rieron por el comentario, incluso muchos Slytherins que habían sido cercanos a Flint.

**Con el rabillo del ojo, vio el estandarte brillando sobre la muchedumbre: «Potter; presidente». Se le aceleró el corazón. Se sintió más valiente.**

—Me alegro de que haya servido para algo —confesó Dean sonriendo y los otros tres que habían colaborado asintieron.

—**Montad en vuestras escobas, por favor.**

**Harry subió a su Nimbus 2.000.**

**La señora Hooch dio un largo pitido con su silbato de plata. Quince escobas se elevaron, alto, muy alto en el aire. Y estaban muy lejos.**

—**Y la quaffle es atrapada de inmediato por Angelina Johnson de Gryffindor... Qué excelente cazadora es esta joven y, a propósito, también es muy guapa...**

Muchos rieron mientras McGonagall negaba con la cabeza y George se contenía las ganas de fulminarle con la mirada.

—**¡JORDAN!**

—**Lo siento, profesora.**

**El amigo de los gemelos Weasley, Lee Jordan, era el co mentarista del partido, vigilado muy de cerca por la profesora McGonagall.**

—**Y realmente golpea bien, un buen pase a Alicia Spinnet, el gran descubrimiento de Oliver Wood, ya que el año pasa do estaba en reserva... Otra vez Johnson y.. No, Slytherin ha cogido la quaffle, **

Los leones abuchearon mientras los Slyhterins aplaudían.

**el capitán de Slytherin, Marcus Flint se apodera de la quaffle y allá va... Flint vuela como un águila... está a punto de... no, lo detiene una excelente jugada del guardián Wood de Gryffindor**

—Bien —exclamó Wood emocionado mientras los leones rugían.

**y Gryffindor tiene la quaffle... Aquí está la cazadora Katie Bell de Gryffindor; buen vuelo rodeando a Flint, vuelve a elevarse del terreno de juego y.. ¡Aaayyyy!, eso ha tenido que dolerle, un golpe de bludger en la nuca... **

Los Gryffindor soltaron un "Uuh" mientras los Slytherin vitoreaban y Oliver fulminaba con la mirada a los golpeadores de Slytherin. Algunos sabían que habían perdido ese partido pero otros no se acordaban y había cuatro cursos de gente que no estaba ese año por lo que, para muchos, ese partido era una novedad.

**La quaffle en poder de Slytherin... Adrian Pucey cogiendo velocidad hacia los postes de gol, pero lo bloquea otra bludger, enviada por Fred o George Weasley, no sé cuál de los dos...**

Muchos aplaudieron mientras algunos palmeaban la espalda de ambos gemelos con fuerza.

**bonita jugada del golpeador de Gryffindor, y Johnson otra vez en posesión de la quaffle, el campo libre y allá va, realmente vuela, evita una bludger, **

—¡Bien! —soltaron algunos.

**los postes de gol están ahí... vamos, ahora Angelina... el guardián Bletchley se lanza... no llega... ¡GOL DE GRYFFINDOR!**

Todos vitorearon a Angelina quien sonreía satisfecha.

**Los gritos de los de Gryffindor llenaron el aire frío, junto con los silbidos y quejidos de Slytherin.**

—**Venga, dejadme sitio.**

—**¡Hagrid!**

Todos miraron a Hagrid.

**Ron y Hermione se juntaron para dejarle espacio a Hagrid.**

—**Estaba mirando desde mi cabaña —dijo Hagrid, enseñando el largo par de binoculares que le colgaban del cuello—. Pero no es lo mismo que estar con toda la gente. Toda vía no hay señales de la snitch, ¿no?**

—**No —dijo Ron—. Harry todavía no tiene mucho que hacer.**

—**Mantenerse fuera de los problemas ya es algo —dijo Hagrid, cogiendo sus binoculares y fijándolos en la manchita que era Harry.**

—Muy cierto —dijeron Ron y Hermione—. Es raro verte fuera de problemas.

—Descuida, vendrán. Siempre vienen —dijo Harry suspirando, medio serio medio divertido.

Todos le miraron extrañados ¿Qué significaba eso?

**Por encima de ellos, Harry volaba sobre el juego, esperando alguna señal de la snitch. Eso era parte del plan que tenían con Wood.**

—**Manténte apartado hasta que veas la snitch —le ha bía dicho Wood—. No queremos que ataques antes de que tengas que hacerlo.**

—Es un buen plan —admitió Remus asintiendo levemente y Oliver le sonrió.

**Cuando Angelina anotó un punto, Harry dio unas volteretas para aflojar la tensión, y volvió a vigilar la llegada de la snitch. En un momento vio un resplandor dorado, pero era el reflejo del reloj de uno de los gemelos Weasley; **

—¡Como se os ocurre! —rugió Angelina—. ¡Si Harry se hubiera lanzado podríamos haber perdido! ¿Cuántas veces os a dicho Wood que os quitéis los malditos relojes?

—Es que se nos olvida… —se excusaron los gemelos.

—Me encanta cuando se enfada —le susurró George a Fred sonriendo.

Oliver negaba con la cabeza algo enojado. Ese tipo de cosas eran las que hacían que los gemelos le sacaran de sus casillas.

**en otro, una bludger decidió perseguirlo, como si fuera una bala de cañón, pero Harry la esquivó y Fred Weasley salió a atraparla.**

—Bien hecho —le dijo Sirius mientras le palmeaba la espalda a su ahijado.

—**¿Está todo bien, Harry? —tuvo tiempo de gritarle, mientras lanzaba la bludger con furia hacia Marcus Flint.**

—**Slytherin toma posesión —decía Lee Jordan—. El cazador Pucey esquiva dos bludgers, **

Los Slyhteryn vitorearon alegres.

**a los dos Weasley y al cazador Bell, y acelera... **

Todos miraban el libro con atención.

**esperen un momento... ¿No es la snitch?**

—¡Jordan! Eso no tienes que decirlo… —se quejó la profesora McGonagall suspirando.

**Un murmullo recorrió la multitud, mientras Adrian Pucey dejaba caer la quaffle, demasiado ocupado en mirar por encima del hombro el relámpago dorado, que había pasado al lado de su oreja izquierda.**

La atención de los presentes sobre la historia aumentaba por momento.

**Harry la vio. En un arrebato de excitación se lanzó hacia abajo, detrás del destello dorado. El buscador de Slytherin, Terence Higgs, también la había visto. Nariz con nariz, se lanzaron hacia la snitch... Todos los cazadores parecían haber olvidado lo que debían hacer y estaban suspendidos en el aire para mirar.**

A Angelina le habría gustado gritarles que tenían que haber seguido jugando pero como ella también se había detenido en ese momento no se sentía con derecho a decir nada. El único que podía gritarles era Oliver y, de hecho, lo hizo.

**Harry era más veloz que Higgs. **

Muchos sonrieron.

**Podía ver la pequeña pelota, agitando sus alas, volando hacia delante. Aumentó su velocidad y..**

Todos acercaron inconscientemente la cabeza hacia delante.

**¡PUM! **

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron muchos con los ojos muy abiertos.

**Un rugido de furia resonó desde los Gryffindors de las tribunas... Marcus Flint había cerrado el paso de Harry, para desviarle la dirección de la escoba, y éste se aferraba para no caer.**

—¡Sera capullo! —exclamó Ginny, por suerte para ella su madre estaba también algo alterada y no había notado su comentario. Todos los Gryffindor rugían furiosos.

—**¡Falta! —gritaron los Gryffindors.**

**La señora Hooch le gritó enfadada a Flint, y luego ordenó tiro libre para Gryffindor; en el poste de gol. Pero con toda la confusión, la snitch dorada, como era de esperar, había vuelto a desaparecer.**

Todos bajaron la cabeza.

**Abajo en las tribunas, Dean Thomas gritaba.**

—**¡Eh, árbitro! ¡Tarjeta roja!**

Muchos miraron a Dean extrañados mientras que los hijos de muggle o todos los que conocían el futbol reían levemente.

—**Esto no es el fútbol, Dean —le recordó Ron—. No se puede echar a los jugadores en quidditch... ¿Y qué es una tarjeta roja?**

**Pero Hagrid estaba de parte de Dean.**

—**Deberían cambiar las reglas. Flint ha podido derribar a Harry en el aire.**

Los Gryffindor volvieron a rugir furiosos.

**A Lee Jordan le costaba ser imparcial.**

Harry le sonrió y este le devolvió la sonrisa.

—**Entonces... después de esta obvia y desagradable trampa...**

—**¡Jordan! —lo regañó la profesora McGonagall.**

—Pero si decía la verdad… —se excusó Lee mientras los Gryffindors y varias personas de otras casa asentían.

—**Quiero decir, después de esta evidente y asquerosa falta...**

—**¡Jordan, no digas que no te aviso...!**

—**Muy bien, muy bien. Flint casi mata al buscador de Gryffindor, cosa que le podría suceder a cualquiera, estoy se guro, así que penalti para Gryffindor; la coge Spinnet, que tira, no sucede nada, y continúa el juego, Gryffindor todavía en posesión de la pelota.**

**Cuando Harry esquivó otra bludger, que pasó peligrosa mente cerca de su cabeza, ocurrió. **

Muchos miraban a Harry buscando una explicación.

—Ya lo he dicho. Los problemas vienen a mí —dijo este suspirando y todos miraron a el libro más extrañados aun.

**Su escoba dio una súbita y aterradora sacudida. **

—¿Cómo? —preguntaron muchos, incrédulos.

**Durante un segundo pensó que iba a caer. Se aferró con fuerza a la escoba con ambas manos y con las rodillas. Nunca había experimentado nada semejante.**

**Sucedió de nuevo. Era como si la escoba intentara derribarlo. Pero las Nimbus 2.000 no decidían súbitamente tirar a sus jinetes. Harry trató de dirigirse hacia los postes de Gryffindor para decirle a Wood que pidiera una suspensión del partido, **

Muchos asintieron mucho y muy rápido, demostrando que era lo que tenía que hacer.

**y entonces se dio cuenta de que su escoba estaba completamente fuera de control. **

Harry notó como muchos le miraban preocupados ¿Qué no entendían de que eso había pasado hace muchos años?

**No podía dar la vuelta. No podía dirigirla de ninguna manera. Iba en zigzag por el aire y, de vez en cuando, daba violentas sacudidas que casi lo ha cían caer.**

Muchos respiraban de manera agitada y algunos gemían preocupados.

**Lee seguía comentando el partido.**

—**Slytherin en posesión... Flint con la quaffle... la pasa a Spinnet, que la pasa a Bell... una bludger le da con fuerza en la cara, espero que le rompa la nariz (era una broma, profesora), Slytherin anota un tanto, oh, no...**

—¿Es que nadie se da cuenta? —gritaron muchos alterados mientras el resto miraba el libro con preocupación.

**Los de Slytherin vitoreaban. Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de la conducta extraña de la escoba de Harry Lo llevaba cada vez más alto, lejos del juego, sacudiéndose y retorciéndose.**

La preocupación de los presentes aumentaba por momentos.

—**No sé qué está haciendo Harry —murmuró Hagrid. Miró con los binoculares—. Si no lo conociera bien, diría que ha perdido el control de su escoba... pero no puede ser...**

Nadie dijo nada, estaban todos demasiado alterados.

**De pronto, la gente comenzó a señalar hacia Harry por encima de las gradas. Su escoba había comenzado a dar vueltas y él apenas podía sujetarse. Entonces la multitud jadeó. La escoba de Harry dio un salto feroz y Harry quedó colgando, sujeto sólo con una mano.**

—¡Ay! —gritaron muchos tapándose la boca con las manos.

El Gran Comedor se llenó de jadeos y respiraciones agitadas.

—**¿Le sucedió algo cuando Flint le cerró el paso? —susurró Seamus.**

—No, eso es imposible —dijo Remus sin mirar a el chico, si mirada estaba clavada en Ginny, quien leía con mucha más preocupación que el resto y su respiración casi le impedía leer por lo agitada que estaba.

—**No puede ser —dijo Hagrid, con voz temblorosa—. Nada puede interferir en una escoba, excepto la poderosa magia tenebrosa... Ningún chico le puede hacer eso a una Nimbus 2.000.**

Los profesores asintieron.

**Ante esas palabras, Hermione cogió los binoculares de Hagrid, pero en lugar de enfocar a Harry comenzó a buscar frenéticamente entre la multitud.**

Muchos la miraron extrañada.

—**¿Qué haces? —gimió Ron, con el rostro grisáceo.**

—**Lo sabía —resopló Hermione—. Snape... Mira.**

**Ron cogió los binoculares. Snape estaba en el centro de las tribunas frente a ellos. Tenía los ojos clavados en Harry y murmuraba algo sin detenerse.**

—¡Snape! —rugió Sirius mientras sacaba la varita a toda velocidad.

Harry sabía que Snape no había sido y sus instintos le decían que contara la verdad pero... ¿Acaso Snape no se merecía algo de sufrimiento? Al igual que Snape no merecía el trato que estaba a punto de recibir Harry no había merecido el trato que había recibido. Esto, pensó Harry, es más que justo.

Todos fulminaban a Snape con la mirada, gente de todas las casa, nadie se había esperado algo así por su parte, aun sabiendo lo desagradable que era.

De la varita de Sirius salió un rayo de luz morado contra Snape, este se agacho lo más rápido que pudo así que el conjuro se estrelló contra la pared, esta se tornó negra y comenzó a salir humo de ella, estaba ardiendo.

Snape miró la pared con los ojos muy abiertos, ¿Qué habría ocurrido si ese conjuro llegaba a darle a el?

Sirius estaba a punto de lanzar otro conjuro cuando Harry se levantó, Sirius se estaba pasando.

—Basta. Sirius —dijo con voz solemne. Sirius se giró hacia el con furia, tenía cara de humano pero la expresión de un perro enfadado. Sostuvo la mirada de su ahijado durante unos segundos y, entonces, para su sorpresa, vio como le guiñaba discretamente un ojo. Extrañado por la reacción de Harry, consiguió relajarse. No entendía de qué se trataba todo esto pero si Harry no quería que le diese una paliza al idiota de Snivellus delante de él lo haría luego, sin el presente.

Los alumnos no sabían cómo reaccionar ante lo que el libro acababa de relatar y Fudge, el ministro, decidió esperar a acabar con los libros antes de tomar cualquier decisión.

—**Está haciendo algo... Mal de ojo a la escoba —dijo Hermione.**

—**¿Qué podemos hacer?**

—**Déjamelo a mí.**

Muchos sonrieron a Hermione, sobretodo Harry.

**Antes de que Ron pudiera decir nada más, Hermione había desaparecido. Ron volvió a enfocar a Harry. La escoba vibraba tanto que era casi imposible que pudiera seguir colgado durante mucho más tiempo. **

Los jadeos volvieron a la sala.

**Todos miraban aterroriza dos, mientras los Weasley volaban hacía él, tratando de poner a salvo a Harry en una de las escobas. **

Todos les sonrieron a los gemelos pero estos negaron con la cabeza.

**Pero aquello fue peor: cada vez que se le acercaban, la escoba saltaba más alto. **

—¡Ay Dios! —murmuraba todo el rato Molly con la manos en la boca.

**Se dejaron caer y comenzaron a volar en círculos, con el evidente propósito de atraparlo si caía. **

Harry les sonrió a los gemelos agradecido.

**Marcus Flint cogió la quaffle y marcó cinco tantos sin que nadie lo advirtiera.**

—Sera rastrero —murmuraron algunos pero a la mayoría eso era lo que menos les importaba en este momento.

—**Vamos, Hermione —murmuraba desesperado Ron.**

Todos en el Gran Comedor estaban igual de desesperados.

**Hermione había cruzado las gradas hacia donde se encontraba Snape y en aquel momento corría por la fila de abajo. Ni se detuvo para disculparse cuando atropelló al profesor Quirrell**

Harry, Ron y Hermione compartieron una mirada cómplice, sabiendo que eso era lo que había salvado a Harry pero nadie lo notó, todos estaban demasiado preocupados por Harry.

**y, cuando llegó donde estaba Snape, se agachó, sacó su varita y susurró unas pocas y bien elegidas palabras.**

**Unas llamas azules salieron de su varita y saltaron a la túnica de Snape. **

—Incendiaste la túnica de un profesor —le dijo Lavender asombrada mientras Hermione intentaba disculparse con Snape con la mirada.

**El profesor tardó unos treinta segundos en darse cuenta de que se incendiaba. Un súbito aullido le indicó a la chica que había hecho su trabajo. Atrajo el fuego, lo guardó en un frasco dentro de su bolsillo y se alejó gateando por la tribuna. Snape nunca sabría lo que le había sucedido.**

—Ahora lo sé —dijo sonriendo maliciosamente pensando en castigarla de alguna manera pero Ginny le interrumpió para seguir leyendo, preocupada por Harry.

**Fue suficiente. Allí arriba, súbitamente, Harry pudo subir de nuevo a su escoba.**

Todos dejaron salir un suspiro aliviado.

—**¡Neville, ya puedes mirar! —dijo Ron. Neville había estado llorando dentro de la chaqueta de Hagrid aquellos últimos cinco minutos.**

Harry miró a Neville con una bonita sonrisa, le alegraba ver cuánto se preocupaba Neville por él.

**Harry iba a toda velocidad hacia el terreno de juego cuando vieron que se llevaba la mano a la boca, como si fuera a marearse. Tosió y algo dorado cayó en su mano.**

—**¡Tengo la snitch! —gritó, agitándola sobre su cabeza; el partido terminó en una confusión total.**

Durante unos instantes muchos miraban el libro sin comprender pero entonces los Gryffindors estallaron en aplausos y vítores.

—¿Cómo es posible que sea tanta la diferencia entre un partido de quidditch normal a un partido de quidditch de Harry? —preguntaron los que sabían todas las cosas que le habían ocurrido en los partidos (le hechizan la escoba, le atacan dementores, le persiguen bludgers locas).

—Lo más increíble es que, a pesar de todo, gana —dijeron los gemelos mientras palmeaban con más fuerza de la necesaria la espalda de Harry.

—**No es que la haya atrapado, es que casi se la traga —todavía gritaba Flint veinte minutos más tarde. Pero aquello no cambió nada. Harry no había faltado a ninguna regla y Lee Jordan seguía proclamando alegremente el resultado. Gryffindor había ganado por ciento setenta puntos a sesen ta. Pero Harry no oía nada. Tomaba una taza de té fuerte, en la cabaña de Hagrid, con Ron y Hermione.**

Los cuatro se sonrieron.

—**Era Snape —explicaba Ron—. Hermione y yo lo vimos. Estaba maldiciendo tu escoba. Murmuraba y no te qui taba los ojos de encima.**

Muchos fulminaban a el profesor de pociones con la mirada y esta iba a anunciar en voz alta que él no era el culpable pero algo le detuvo. Dumbledore le estaba mirando y se llevó un dedo a la boca, indicándole que guardara silencio. Cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle el por qué el director le guiñó un ojo, parece que Dumbledore quería que la lectura fuese más interesante. Gruñendo porque sabía que iban a estar acusándole durante medio libro guardo silencio.

—**Tonterías —dijo Hagrid, que no había oído una palabra de lo que había sucedido—. ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así Snape?**

**Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron, preguntándose qué le iban a decir. Harry decidió contarle la verdad.**

—**Descubrimos algo sobre él —dijo a Hagrid—. Trató de pasar ante ese perro de tres cabezas, en Halloween. Y el perro lo mordió. Nosotros pensamos que trataba de robar lo que ese perro está guardando.**

Muchos miraron a Snape sin creerse del todo lo que ocurría ¿Realmente había intentado matar a Harry y pasar por el perro? Snape ni lo corroboró ni lo desmintió, permaneció impasible, en su asiento escuchando la lectura.

**Hagrid dejó caer la tetera.**

Muchos dejaron salir una risa por la reacción.

—**¿Qué sabéis de Fluffy? —dijo.**

—**¿Fluffy?**

—**Ajá... Es mío... Se lo compré a un griego que conocí en el bar el año pasado... y se lo presté a Dumbledore para guardar...**

Todos miraron el libro con atención mientras algunos profesores fulminaban a Hagrid con la mirada y este se encogía en su asiento.

—**¿Sí? —dijo Harry con nerviosismo.**

—**Bueno, no me preguntéis más —dijo con rudeza Hagrid—. Es un secreto.**

Muchos suspiraron, Hagrid no diría nada.

—**Pero Snape trató de robarlo.**

—**Tonterías —repitió Hagrid—. Snape es un profesor de Hogwarts, nunca haría algo así.**

—**Entonces ¿por qué trató de matar a Harry? —gritó Hermione.**

**Los acontecimientos de aquel día parecían haber cambiado su idea sobre Snape.**

Algunos asintieron, los suyos también estaban cambiando.

—**Yo conozco un maleficio cuando lo veo, Hagrid. Lo he leído todo sobre ellos. ¡Hay que mantener la vista fija y Snape ni pestañeaba, yo lo vi!**

—También se realiza así el contra maleficio —murmuró Remus para sí mismo. A pesar de que le desagradaba Snape sabía que Dumbledore confiaba en el así que estaba buscando una explicación para la situación. La única cuestión que tenía en este momento el hombre-lobo en la cabeza era saber quién había intentado matar a Harry, y si Snape no había sido, no sabía quién podía haberlo hecho, necesitaba más pistas.

—**Os digo que estáis equivocados —dijo ofuscado Hagrid—. No sé por qué la escoba de Harry reaccionó de esa manera... ¡Pero Snape no iba a tratar de matar a un alumno! **

Los profesores y varios alumnos asintieron, de acuerdo con eso pero Sirius no estaba tan seguro.

**Ahora, escuchadme los tres, os estáis metiendo en cosas que no os conciernen y eso es peligroso. Olvidaos de ese perro y olvidad lo que está vigilando. **

Los profesores y los adultos sonrieron a Hagrid por intentar alejar a los chicos del asunto.

—Oh, Hagrid, sabes que no funcionara… —le dijo Ron negando con la cabeza.

**En eso sólo tienen un papel el profesor Dumbledore y Nicolás Flamel...**

Los adultos abrieron muchos los ojos, si Nicolás Flamel tenía algo que ver con el asunto significaba que, obviamente, era la piedra filosofal lo que escondía el perro.

—**¡Ah! —dijo Harry—. Entonces hay alguien llamado Nicolás Flamel que está involucrado en esto, ¿no?**

Muchos asintieron.

**Hagrid pareció enfurecerse consigo mismo.**

Los profesores negaron con la cabeza, Hagrid era un buen hombre pero solía ser algo despistado.

—Aquí acaba el capítulo —dijo Ginny mientras soltaba un suspiro.

—¿Severus? —ofreció Dumbledore al profesor de pociones. Snape no contestó, su puso de pie y cogió el libro de las manos de Ginny. Esta volvió a su asiento entre Harry y Michael.

—**El espejo de Oesed **—leyó Snape mientras muchos se miraban extrañados ¿Qué era ese espejo? Solo Moody y Dumbledore sabían de él y no quisieron hacer ningún comentario.

* * *

**Y aquí acaba el cap de hoy :3**

**Pues eso, hasta mañana, contarme como a quedado lo de Wood que me da pereza releerlo xD**


	13. El espejo de Oesed

**Por fin llegamos al espejo de Oesed, cada vez queda menos para el fin del primer libro :3**

**Veo que muchos me decís que actualice cada día, ¿Es que no os fiáis de mi? Este es el capitulo 13, llevo 13 días actualizando cada día. Estoy cumpliendo, ¿No? xD**

**Muchos pedis que empiece a juntar parejas pero hay un problema. Son 7 libros, si junto todas las parejas en el primero o el segundo ¿Que hago con los siguientes libros? Iré formando parejas a diferentes ritmos, por ejemplo, tengo planeado juntar a Remus y a Tonks en este primer libro. No diré mas. **

**En el caso del Hanny tengo que explicar unas cosas. En este momento Harry no esta enamorado de Ginny. Lleva 4 años teniendola detras de el y ahora la ha perdido, no es algo terrible pero si le molesta. Como cuando a un niño le quitan algo que no usa y se lo dan a otro que si lo va a usar. El primer niño se cabrea por que, a pesar de que no lo usa, es SUYO (xD) En el segundo libro comenzaran sus sentimientos hacia Ginny, habrá sorpresas interesantes y comenzaran los celos de Cho (ya que esta no tendrá celos de Ginny mientras esta salga con Michael y Ginny dejara a Michael a finales del primer libro). **

**Supongo que eso es todo por el momento, gracias por todos los reviews y favoritos ^^**

**Esperar con ansias el 17, que habrá otra visita del futuro (¡spoiler!) Bueno, al menos no he dicho quien será la chica que venga (mierda otro dato ¬¬)**

**Dejando las chorradas a un lado, os dejo con el cap de hoy :3**

**Tanto los personajes como todas las palabras que estén en negrita pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

—_**El espejo de Oesed **__—leyó Snape mientras muchos se miraban extrañados ¿Qué era ese espejo? Solo Moody y Dumbledore sabían de él y no quisieron hacer ningún comentario._

—Bueno, creo que ya es la hora de cenar —dijo Albus poniéndose en pie—. Levantaos.

Los alumnos se levantaron y desaparecieron los cómodos sillones colocando a su vez las mesas y los bancos que siempre habían estado en el lugar. Las mesas se llenaron de comida y los alumnos cargaron contra estas rugiendo de hambre. Sobretodo Wood, que acababa de volver de entrenar.

—¡Ya era hora! —gruñó Ron mientras cogía unos muslos de pollo y empezaba a comer. Harry y Hermione se sentaron junto a él y se sirvieron comida en sus platos.

—Es algo incómodo ¿No? —dijo Harry de pronto y Ron y Hermione le miraron extrañados—. Que lean nuestra vida, digo.

—Oh. Bueno… Sí, es algo extraño sí. Pero sabes que es necesario —le recordó Hermione tranquilamente antes de llevarse algo de ensalada a la boca.

—Claro, lo entiendo, pero no todo es necesario. El cómo vivía con mis tíos, mi viaje a el callejón Diagon, lo que me dijo el sombrero seleccionador… Todo eso no veo por qué es necesario —dijo Harry suspirando.

—¿Thanto the molphesta? —le pregunto Ron con la boca llena. Harry, quien ya era un experto entendiendo lo que decía Ron cuando tenía la boca llena ("_¿Tanto te molesta?"), _le entendió al instante.

—No realmente, pero esto es solo el principio, cuando lleguen los siguientes libros… No sé, todo el mundo podrá ver mis sentimientos y eso sí que no me gusta nada —declaró algo resignado—. Si supiera que eso ayudaría para algo… Pero, ¿Qué le importa a nadie lo que yo siento? ¡Nada! Pero claro, a vosotros os da igual. Como no son vuestros asuntos personales los que va a leer la gente...

Ron y Hermione se miraron durante unos segundos sin saber que responder.

—Mira, Harry, sé que tiene que ser incomodo pero tendrás que cargar con ello, nosotros no hemos escrito esos libros y quejarte a nosotros no va a cambiar nada —le dijo Hermione suspirando, Harry asintió resignado.

—Sí, tienes razón… Supongo que solo quería desahogarme —dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa ladeada.

Harry cenó tranquilamente, recordando a su hijo, se sentía extrañamente bien sabiendo que tendría un hijo, y no tendría solo uno ¡Tendría tres! Lo mejor de todo era que su hijo le había dicho que era feliz, que su familia era feliz. Harry termino de cenar con una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro.

Cuando todos acabaron les hicieron levantarse y volvieron a colocar los sillones, listos para continuar con la lectura.

**Se acercaba la Navidad. **

Todos comenzaron a emocionarse, era una bonita forma de empezar el capítulo.

**Una mañana de mediados de diciembre Hogwarts se descubrió cubierto por dos metros de nieve. El lago estaba sólidamente congelado y los gemelos Weasley fueron castigados por hechizar varias bolas de nieve para que siguieran a Quirrell y lo golpearan en la parte de atrás de su turbante. **

Los alumnos comenzaron a reír y la señora Weasley a reñirles por lanzar nieve a un profesor mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione si miraban entre ellos con la boca abierta.

—Chicos, no sabéis lo que habéis hecho —les confesó Ron mientras reía, los gemelos le miraron extrañados pero este no dio ninguna explicación.

**Las pocas lechuzas que habían podido llegar a través del cielo tormentoso para dejar el correo tuvieron que quedar al cuidado de Hagrid hasta recuperarse, antes de volar otra vez.**

Muchos sonrieron tristemente sintiendo pena por las lechuzas.

**Todos estaban impacientes de que empezaran las vacaciones. Mientras que la sala común de Gryffindor y el Gran Comedor tenían las chimeneas encendidas, los pasillos, llenos de corrientes de aire, se habían vuelto helados, y un viento cruel golpeaba las ventanas de las aulas. Lo peor de todo eran las clases del profesor Snape, **

—¿Cuándo no? —le preguntó Ron y Harry se encogió de hombros.

**abajo en las mazmorras, en donde la respiración subía como niebla y los hacía mantenerse lo más cerca posible de sus calderos calientes.**

Todos asintieron, el frio en las mazmorras era insoportable.

—**Me da mucha lástima —dijo Draco Malfoy, en una de las clases de Pociones— toda esa gente que tendrá que quedarse a pasar la Navidad en Hogwarts, porque no los quieren en sus casas.**

Muchos fulminaron a Malfoy con la mirada.

**Mientras hablaba, miraba en dirección a Harry. Crabbe y Goyle lanzaron risitas burlonas. **

—Idiotas —dijeron muchos.

**Harry, que estaba pesando polvo de espinas de pez león, no les hizo caso. **

—Bien hecho —le dijeron el señor y la señora Weasley sonriendo.

**Después del partido de quidditch, Malfoy se había vuelto más desagradable que nunca. Disgustado por la derrota de Slytherin, había tratado de hacer que todos se rieran diciendo que un sapo con una gran boca podía reemplazar a Harry como buscador. **

Wood negó con la cabeza, Malfoy era estúpido.

—Por cierto, Dumbledore. ¿Y si cambiamos el desafío por un partido en toda regla? Ahora que Wood está aquí —propuso la profesora McGonagall.

—¿Y los equipos? —preguntó Alicia.

—Eso ya lo arreglaremos después, ahora continuemos con la lectura —dijo el profesor Dumbledore sonriendo.

**Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que nadie lo encontraba gracioso, porque estaban muy impresionados por la forma en que Harry se había mantenido en su escoba. Así que Malfoy; celoso y enfadado, había vuelto a fastidiar a Harry por no tener una familia apropiada.**

—Cinco puntos menos para Slytherin —dijo la profesora Sinistra con tono severo y los Slytherin fulminaron a Malfoy con la mirada.

**Era verdad que Harry no iría a Privet Drive para las fiestas. La profesora McGonagall había pasado la semana antes, haciendo una lista de los alumnos que iban a que darse allí para Navidad, y Harry puso su nombre de inmediato. **

Muchos le sonrieron.

**Y no se sentía triste, ya que probablemente ésa sería la mejor Navidad de su vida. **

Las sonrisas dedicadas a Harry aumentaron tanto en número como en intensidad.

**Ron y sus hermanos también se quedaban, porque el señor y la señora Weasley se marchaban a Rumania, a visitar a Charles.**

—Fue genial —aseguró Ginny—. Vi el nacimiento de un dragón, es algo increíble.

Charlie le sonrió a su hermana pequeña y luego se dirigió a él trio dorado.

—Deberías venir alguna vez, ver el nacimiento de un dragón es algo precioso.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron entre ellos y soltaron una pequeña risita que nadie entendió.

**Cuando abandonaron los calabozos, al finalizar la clase de Pociones, encontraron un gran abeto que ocupaba el extremo del pasillo. Dos enormes pies aparecían por debajo del árbol y un gran resoplido les indicó que Hagrid estaba detrás de él.**

—**Hola, Hagrid. ¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó Ron, metiendo la cabeza entre las ramas.**

—Bien hecho, Ron —le dijo Molly sonriendo.

—**No, va todo bien. Gracias, Ron.**

—**¿Te importaría quitarte de en medio? —La voz fría y gangosa de Malfoy llegó desde atrás—. ¿Estás tratando de ganar algún dinero extra, Weasley? Supongo que quieres ser guardabosques cuando salgas de Hogwarts... Esa choza de Hagrid debe de parecerte un palacio, comparada con la casa de tu familia.**

—¡Señor Malfoy! ¡Diez puntos menos para Slytherin! ¿Cómo puede ser tan desagradable? —exclamó McGonagall enojada. Ese acto calmó a los Weasleys y ninguno dijo nada.

**Ron se lanzó contra Malfoy justo cuando aparecía Snape en lo alto de las escaleras.**

—**¡WEASLEY!**

**Ron soltó el cuello de la túnica de Malfoy.**

—**Lo han provocado, profesor Snape —dijo Hagrid, sacando su gran cabeza peluda por encima del árbol—. Malfoy estaba insultando a su familia.**

Ron le sonrió a Hagrid, agradecido por que intentara defenderle.

—**Lo que sea, pero pelear está contra las reglas de Hogwarts, Hagrid —dijo Snape con voz amable—. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor; Weasley, y agradece que no sean más. Y ahora marchaos todos.**

—¡Pero qué clase de trato es ese! ¡Otros cinco puntos menos para Slytherin! —dijo McGonagall cada vez más enojada.

Snape sabía que había sido tremendamente injusto, y se castigaba por ello todos los días, a él le gustaría ser un profesor agradable y admirado entre los alumnos pero no era capaz de dar el primer paso, sabía que se merecía que le quitaran todavía más puntos, se sentía una basura despreciable, sabía que debía cambiar.

**Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle pasaron bruscamente, sonriendo con presunción.**

—**Voy a atraparlo —dijo Ron, sacando los dientes ante la espalda de Malfoy—. Uno de estos días lo atraparé...**

—**Los detesto a los dos —añadió Harry—. A Malfoy y a Snape.**

Muchos asintieron con la cabeza y los mencionados bajaron la cabeza. Malfoy estaba comenzando a ver que esa no era la forma correcta de comportarse pero él había sido educado para comportarse de esa manera, era lo que él tenía por correcto y, sobre todo, era lo que su padre consideraba correcto y Malfoy no quería decepcionar a su padre.

—**Vamos, arriba el ánimo, ya es casi Navidad —dijo Hagrid—. Os voy a decir qué haremos: venid conmigo al Gran Comedor; está precioso.**

Harry y Ron sonrieron al semi-gigante por intentar animarles.

**Así que los tres siguieron a Hagrid y su abeto hasta el Gran Comedor, donde la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Flitwick estaban ocupados en la decoración.**

**El salón estaba espectacular. Guirnaldas de muérdago y acebo colgaban de las paredes, y no menos de doce árboles de Navidad estaban distribuidos por el lugar, algunos brillando con pequeños carámbanos, otros con cientos de velas.**

Los alumnos de primer año que no habían visto nunca un Hogwarts navideño escuchaban la descripción con los ojos muy abiertos.

—**¿Cuántos días os quedan para las vacaciones? —pre guntó Hagrid.**

—**Sólo uno —respondió Hermione—. Y eso me recuerda... Harry, Ron, nos queda media hora para el almuerzo, de beríamos ir a la biblioteca.**

—¿A la biblioteca? —dijeron muchos estupefactos.

—Oh, vamos Hermione, ellos no son como tú, no van a ir a la biblioteca justo antes de las vacaciones —dijo Seamus convencido.

—**Sí, claro, tienes razón —dijo Ron, **

Todos escucharon eso sorprendidos, si no hubiera sido Snape el que estaba leyendo habrían pensado que se lo acababa de inventar.

—¿Ron? —preguntaron muchos sin saber que decir.

—Era por una buena causa, ¿Vale? —dijo este exasperado, la gente seguía mirándolo con una mirada extrañada pero le dejaron en paz.

—Nunca pensé que llegaría este momento —dijo George fingiendo un sollozo y apoyándose en Fred que le palmeaba la espalda de manera comprensiva.

—Si Georgie, ahora hemos perdido otro hermano… No sé qué vamos a hacer —dijo Fred y fingió un sollozo el también. Ron rodó los ojos más exasperado que antes mientras la gente reía. Percy sonrió, al menos sus hermanos seguían haciendo bromas mencionándole a él.

**obligándose a apartar la vista del profesor Flitwick, que sacaba burbujas doradas de su varita, para ponerlas en las ramas del árbol nuevo.**

Flitwick sonrió, satisfecho de que su encantamiento gustara a sus alumnos.

—**¿La biblioteca? —preguntó Hagrid, acompañándolos hasta la puerta—. ¿Justo antes de las fiestas? Un poco triste, ¿no creéis?**

Todos en el comedor asintieron con la cabeza, seguían sin comprender porque querían Harry y Ron ir a la biblioteca.

—**Oh, no es un trabajo —explicó alegremente Harry—. Desde que mencionaste a Nicolás Flamel, estamos tratando de averiguar quién es.**

Murmullos de comprensión se escucharon por el Gran Comedor. Los profesores estaban orgullosos de que el trio quisiera saber cosas pero este era un asunto a el que niños de once años no debían acercarse.

—**¿Qué? —Hagrid parecía impresionado—. Escuchadme... Ya os lo dije... No os metáis. No tiene nada que ver con vosotros lo que custodia ese perro.**

Los profesores asintieron.

—**Nosotros queremos saber quién es Nicolás Flamel, eso es todo —dijo Hermione.**

—Ya, claro —dijo Snape mirando al trio con los ojos entrecerrados.

—**Salvo que quieras ahorrarnos el trabajo —añadió Harry—. Ya hemos buscado en miles de libros y no hemos podido encontrar nada... Si nos das una pista... Yo sé que leí su nombre en algún lado.**

Todos miraron a Harry extrañados, ¿Dónde lo habría leído?

—**No voy a deciros nada —dijo Hagrid con firmeza.**

—Bien dicho, Hagrid —le felicitó la profesora Sprout sonriendo y Hagrid enrojeció.

—**Entonces tendremos que descubrirlo nosotros —dijo Ron. Dejaron a Hagrid malhumorado y fueron rápidamente a la biblioteca.**

—Bien dicho, Ron —le felicitó Charlie sonriendo y Ron enrojeció.

**Habían estado buscando el nombre de Flamel desde que a Hagrid se le escapó, porque ¿de qué otra manera podían averiguar lo que quería robar Snape? **

Snape estaba a punto de gritar que él no quería robar nada cuando escuchó un pequeño ruidito por parte de Dumbledore indicándole que guardara silencio.

El trio, viendo que Snape guardaba silencio y no se quitaba la culpa, decidieron no desmentirlo y dejar que la historia lo hiciera.

—Bueno —les susurro Hermione a Harry y a Ron—. Realmente todo apuntaba a que era él.

—Cierto es —corroboraron ambos en un susurro.

**El problema era la dificultad de buscar; sin saber qué podía haber hecho Flamel para figurar en un libro. **

Todos suspiraron, la biblioteca estaba llena de libros, buscar algo ahí sin saber qué es lo que buscas es una locura.

**No estaba en Grandes magos del si glo XX, ni en Notables nombres de la magia de nuestro tiempo; tampoco figuraba en Importantes descubrimientos en la magia moderna ni en Un estudio del reciente desarrollo de la hechicería. **

Dumbledore dejó salir una pequeña risita que nadie escuchó, los títulos de esos libros le habían hecho gracia ¡Por supuesto que Flamel no iba a estar en ninguno de esos libros!

**Y además, por supuesto, estaba el tamaño de la biblioteca, miles y miles de libros, miles de estantes, cientos de estrechas filas...**

Nuevamente todos suspiraron, incluido el trio que lo había pasado fatal buscando.

**Hermione sacó una lista de títulos y temas que había de cidido investigar; mientras Ron se paseaba entre una fila de libros y los sacaba al azar. **

Muchos rieron.

—Ese es nuestro Ron, siempre usando el método más efectivo —dijo Fred irónicamente.

—Oh, cállate. Tenía once años —se quejó Ron algo picado y rojo hasta las orejas.

**Harry se acercó a la Sección Prohibida. Se había preguntado si Flamel no estaría allí. **

—Es posible que sea mencionado en alguno de los libros —admitió Dumbledore.

—Pero —empezó McGonagall con severidad—. Se necesita el permiso de un profesor para poder entrar y el permiso es, únicamente, para sacar un libro en específico. Además, por lo general solo alumnos de séptimo consiguen el permiso.

**Pero por desgracia, hacía falta un permiso especial, firmado por un profesor, para mirar alguno de los libros de aquella sección, y sabía que no iba a conseguirlo. **

—Por supuesto que no —dijeron varios profesores a la vez.

**Allí estaban los libros con la poderosa Magia del Lado Oscuro, que nunca se enseñaba en Hogwarts y que sólo leían los alumnos mayores, que estudiaban cursos avanzados de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.**

—**¿Qué estás buscando, muchacho?**

—**Nada —respondió Harry.**

—En serio, Harry ¿Nada? ¡Es patético! —le dijo George negando con la cabeza.

—Creo que tendremos que enseñarle a improvisar, joven Potter. Necesita usted poder poner excusas con más facilidad —le aseguró Fred.

—Tenía once años, era un crio —se excusó Harry.

—Bueno, esa es una excusa bastante decente, te damos por aprobado —le dijeron los gemelos sonriendo y Harry rodó los ojos haciéndose el exasperado.

**La señora Pince, la bibliotecaria, empuñó un plumero ante su cara.**

—**Entonces, mejor que te vayas. ¡Vamos, fuera!**

—Muy amable —comentó Sirius irónicamente

**Harry salió de la biblioteca, deseando haber sido más rápido en inventarse algo. **

Muchos asintieron mientras le miraban.

**Él, Ron y Hermione se habían puesto de acuerdo en que era mejor no consultar a la señora Pince sobre Flamel. Estaban seguros de que ella podría decírselo, pero no podían arriesgarse a que Snape se enterara de lo que estaban buscando.**

—Bien pensado —les felicitó Moody.

**Harry los esperó en el pasillo, para ver si los otros habían encontrado algo, pero no tenía muchas esperanzas. Después de todo, buscaban sólo desde hacía quince días y en los pocos momentos libres, así que no era raro que no encontraran nada. Lo que realmente necesitaban era una buena investigación, sin la señora Pince pegada a sus nucas.**

Los alumnos asintieron, la señora Pince siempre vigilaba de cerca a todos los que pisaban la biblioteca, le gustaba asegurarse de que trataban bien los libros y de que los guardaban en sus sitios.

**Cinco minutos más tarde, Ron y Hermione aparecieron negando con la cabeza. Se marcharon a almorzar.**

—**Vais a seguir buscando cuando yo no esté, ¿verdad? —dijo Hermione—. Si encontráis algo, enviadme una lechuza.**

—**Y tú podrás preguntarle a tus padres si saben quién es Flamel —dijo Ron—. Preguntarle a ellos no tendrá riesgos.**

—**Ningún riesgo, ya que ambos son dentistas —respondió Hermione.**

—¿Dentistas? —preguntaron algunos.

—Se dedican a arreglar los dientes de la gente —explicó Hermione pero no debió haberlo explicado bien porque muchos pusieron muchas de asco, a saber lo que se estaban imaginando.

**Cuando comenzaron las vacaciones, Ron y Harry tuvieron mucho tiempo para pensar en Flamel. Tenían el dormitorio para ellos y la sala común estaba mucho más vacía que de costumbre, así que podían elegir los mejores sillones frente al fuego. **

Todos los que se habían quedado alguna vez en Hogwarts por vacaciones sonrieron, era como tener el castillo entero para ellos, tan grande y tan vacío…

**Se quedaban comiendo todo lo que podían pinchar en un tenedor de tostar (pan, buñuelos, melcochas) y planeaban formas de hacer que expulsaran a Malfoy, muy divertidas, pero imposibles de llevar a cabo.**

Muchos rieron mientras Malfoy les fulminaba con la mirada.

**Ron también comenzó a enseñar a Harry a jugar al ajedrez mágico. Era igual que el de los muggles, salvo que las piezas estaban vivas, lo que lo hacía muy parecido a dirigir un ejército en una batalla. El juego de Ron era muy antiguo y estaba gastado. Como todo lo que tenía, había pertenecido a alguien de su familia, en este caso a su abuelo. **

Los Weasleys enrojecieron al instante.

**Sin embargo, las piezas de ajedrez viejas no eran una desventaja. Ron las conocía tan bien que nunca tenía problemas en hacerles hacer lo que quería.**

Ron sonrió, orgulloso de sus piezas.

**Harry jugó con el ajedrez que Seamus Finnigan le había prestado, y las piezas no confiaron en él. Él todavía no era muy buen jugador, y las piezas le daban distintos consejos y lo confundían, diciendo, por ejemplo: «No me envíes a mí. ¿No ves el caballo? Muévelo a él, podemos permitirnos perderlo».**

Muchos negaron con la cabeza divertidos, las piezas de ajedrez de otro o las nuevas daban muchos dolores de cabeza.

**En la víspera de Navidad, Harry se fue a la cama, deseoso de que llegara el día siguiente, pensando en toda la diversión y comida que lo aguardaban, pero sin esperar ningún regalo. **

Muchos miraron a Harry tristemente, Malfoy y Snape se sorprendieron a sí mismos al ver que ellos eran unos de los que miraban a Harry con pena.

**Cuando al día siguiente se despertó temprano, lo primero que vio fue unos cuantos paquetes a los pies de su cama.**

Muchos dejaron salir una sonrisa, al menos había tenido algún regalo.

—**¡Feliz Navidad! —lo saludó medio dormido Ron, mientras Harry saltaba de la cama y se ponía la bata.**

—**Para ti también —contestó Harry—. ¡Mira esto! ¡Me han enviado regalos!**

Las sonrisas de muchos aumentaron al ver la emoción de Harry.

—**¿Qué esperabas, nabos? —dijo Ron, **

Algunos rieron mientras otros negaban con la cabeza por su poco tacto.

**volviéndose hacia sus propios paquetes, que eran más numerosos que los de Harry.**

—Ventajas de ser muchos en la familia —dijo Charlie sonriendo pero se calló cuando vio que Molly le fulminaba con la mirada, Harry era de la familia.

**Harry cogió el paquete que estaba más arriba. Estaba envuelto en papel de embalar y tenía escrito: «Para Harry de Hagrid». Contenía una flauta de madera, toscamente trabajada. Era evidente que Hagrid la había hecho. Harry sopló y la flauta emitió un sonido parecido al canto de la lechuza.**

—Qué lindo —dijeron varias chicas mirando a Hagrid quien enrojeció al instante.

Harry le agradeció a Hagrid con la mirada por aquel regalo que, además de bonito, les había servido de mucho.

**El segundo, muy pequeño, contenía una nota.**

**«Recibimos tu mensaje y te mandamos tu regalo de Navidad. De tío Vernon y tía Petunia.» Pegada a la nota estaba una moneda de cincuenta peniques.**

—¡Serán despreciables! —dijo Sirius enfadado mientras muchos gruñían.

—**Qué detalle —comentó Harry.**

**Ron estaba fascinado con los cincuenta peniques.**

—**¡Qué raro! —dijo— ¡Qué forma! ¿Esto es dinero?**

—Oh no, tú también no Ron —dijo Molly molesta mientras Arthur miraba orgulloso a su hijo por interesarse por objetos muggles.

—**Puedes quedarte con ella —dijo Harry, riendo ante el placer de Ron—. Hagrid, mis tíos... ¿Quién me ha enviado éste?**

—**Creo que sé de quién es ése —dijo Ron, algo rojo y señalando un paquete deforme—. Mi madre. Le dije que creías que nadie te regalaría nada y.. oh, no —gruñó—, te ha hecho un jersey Weasley.**

Molly miró a su hijo extrañada, no entendía el "Oh, no".

**Harry abrió el paquete y encontró un jersey tejido a mano, grueso y color verde esmeralda, y una gran caja de pastel de chocolate casero.**

Harry, Remus y Sirius le agradecieron a Molly por haberle hecho un jersey.

—**Cada año nos teje un jersey —dijo Ron, desenvolviendo su paquete— y el mío siempre es rojo oscuro.**

—**Es muy amable de parte de tu madre —dijo Harry probando el pastel, que era delicioso.**

Molly le dedicó una sonrisa a Harry.

**El siguiente regalo también tenía golosinas, una gran caja de ranas de chocolate, de parte de Hermione.**

Harry le sonrió a Hermione agradecido.

**Le quedaba el último. Harry lo cogió y notó que era muy ligero. Lo desenvolvió.**

**Algo fluido y de color gris plateado se deslizó hacia el suelo y se quedó brillando. Ron bufó.**

Sirius y Remus se miraron emocionados mientras el resto escuchaba la descripción sin tener ninguna idea de que era.

—**Había oído hablar de esto —dijo con voz ronca, dejan do caer la caja de grageas de todos los sabores, regalo de Hermione—. Si es lo que pienso, es algo verdaderamente raro y valioso.**

Todos escuchaban ahora con todavía más atención.

—**¿Qué es?**

**Harry cogió el género brillante y plateado. El tocarlo producía una sensación extraña, como si fuera agua convertida en tejido.**

Sirius y Remus asintieron con la cabeza, así lo habían sentido ellos también. Snape fulminó a Harry con la mirada antes de leer:

—**Es una capa invisible **

Todos abrieron mucho los ojos, impresionados.

—¡Harry! ¡Tienes una capa invisible! —le dijo Dean emocionado. Todos tardaron unos minutos en calmarse de la excitación de saber que uno de sus compañeros de clase tenía una capa invisible.

—Inaceptable —dijo una alumna de sexto de Ravenclaw enojada—. Un hombre con una capa invisible ¡Ha saber qué clase de cosas ha hecho con ella!

—Merodear por la noche, colarse en el baño de las chicas, salir de Hogwarts fuera del horario permitido, molestar… ¿Cuántas cosas de esas has hecho? —le preguntó Fred divertido.

—Eeh… Lo de entrar al baño de las chicas fue por una buena causa —declaró Harry haciendo que todas las féminas del lugar soltaran gritos, quejidos e insultos—. ¡Venga! ¡He dicho que fue por una buena causa! ¡Además de que el baño estaba vacío!

Eso pareció tranquilizar a las chicas pero no cambió la mirada orgullosa que tenían Sirius y los gemelos en la cara.

—Y si, el resto de cosas también las he hecho —dijo Harry suspirando mientras los gemelos y su padrino le palmeaban la espalda orgullosos.

—**dijo Ron, con una expresión de temor reverencial—. Estoy seguro... Pruébatela.**

**Harry se puso la capa sobre los hombros y Ron lanzó un grito.**

—**¡Lo es! ¡Mira abajo!**

**Harry se miró los pies, pero ya no estaban. Se dirigió al espejo. Efectivamente: su reflejo lo miraba, pero sólo su cabeza suspendida en el aire, porque su cuerpo era totalmente invisible. Se puso la capa sobre la cabeza y su imagen desapareció por completo.**

—Tiene que ser increíble —dijeron muchos imaginándose lo que harían con una capa invisible.

—Es increíble —aseguraron Harry, Ron y Hermione para su propio deleite.

—**¡Hay una nota! —dijo de pronto Ron—. ¡Ha caído una nota!**

Todos prestaron más atención al libro en ese momento.

**Harry se quitó la capa y cogió la nota. La caligrafía, fina y llena de curvas, era desconocida para él. Decía:**

**Tu padre dejó esto en mi poder antes de morir. Ya es tiempo de que te sea devuelto. Utilízalo bien.**

**Una muy Feliz Navidad para ti.**

—Dumbledore… ¿Qué hacías tú con la capa de James? —preguntó Remus adivinando que la carta la había escrito el director.

—Se la pedí y James, muy amablemente, me la prestó. Por desgracia nunca pude devolvérsela.

Después de una pequeña sonrisa ladeada por parte de Remus y de una mirada sin brillo por parte del director la lectura continuó.

**No tenía firma. Harry contempló la nota. Ron admiraba la capa.**

—**Yo daría cualquier cosa por tener una —dijo— Lo que sea. ¿Qué te sucede?**

—**Nada —dijo Harry. Se sentía muy extraño. ¿Quién le había enviado la capa? ¿Realmente había pertenecido a su padre?**

—Sí, y no sabes como la aprovechaba —dijo Sirius soltando una carcajada—. Pídeme algún día que te cuente alguna anécdota, me acuerdo de muchas muy divertidas.

**Antes de que pudiera decir o pensar algo, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe y Fred y George Weasley entraron. Harry escondió rápidamente la capa. No se sentía con ganas de compartirla con nadie más.**

—¡Harry! —se quejaron los gemelos—. Te damos el mapa del merodeador ¿Y así nos lo compensas? No nos dices quienes son los merodeadores a pesar de que lo sabes, nos ocultas la capa invisible… ¿Algo más?

—Bueno, creo que he p-a-g-a-d-o más que suficiente para estar en paz —dijo Harry poniendo énfasis en "Pagado". Los gemelos recordaron de pronto que Harry les dio su premio del torneo de los tres magos y se disculparon con Harry de más de mil maneras mientras este sonreía divertido y el resto de personas les miraban sin comprender.

—**¡Feliz Navidad!**

—**¡Eh, mira! ¡A Harry también le han regalado un jersey Weasley!**

**Fred y George llevaban jerséis azules, uno con una gran letra F y el otro con la G.**

—**El de Harry es mejor que el nuestro —dijo Fred cogiendo el jersey de Harry—. Es evidente que se esmera más cuando no es para la familia.**

—Lo siento Harry, en aquel entonces solo eras el amigo de Ron —se disculparon los gemelos.

—No pasa nada —dijo Harry sonriendo.

—**¿Por qué no te has puesto el tuyo, Ron? —quiso saber George—. Vamos, pruébatelo, son bonitos y abrigan.**

Molly le sonrió radiante a los gemelos, le gustaba saber que les gustaba.

—**Detesto el rojo oscuro —se quejó Ron, mientras se lo pasaba por la cabeza.**

—¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho? —le preguntó su madre extrañada.

—¡Lo hago, pero siempre lo ignoras! —protestó Ron y su madre tuvo que ceder.

—Está bien, la próxima vez no será rojo oscuro —le aseguró su madre y Ron sonrió.

—**No tenéis la inicial en los vuestros —observó George—. Supongo que ella piensa que no os vais a olvidar de vuestros nombres. Pero nosotros no somos estúpidos... Sabemos muy bien que nos llamamos Gred y Feorge.**

El comedor se llenó de risas instantáneamente.

—Esa es buenísima —les felicitó Sirius a los gemelos.

—Molly, ¿Habías pensado en que, si se cambian los jerseys, seguirías sin poder diferenciarlos? —le preguntó Remus sonriendo y Molly bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

—**¿Qué es todo ese ruido?**

**Percy Weasley asomó la cabeza a través de la puerta, con aire de desaprobación. Era evidente que había ido desenvolviendo sus regalos por el camino, porque también tenía un jersey bajo el brazo, que Fred vio.**

—**¡P de prefecto! Pruébatelo, Percy, vamos, todos nos lo hemos puesto, hasta Harry tiene uno.**

—**Yo... no... quiero —dijo Percy, con firmeza, mientras los gemelos le metían el jersey por la cabeza, tirándole las gafas al suelo.**

—**Y hoy no te sentarás con los prefectos —dijo George—. La Navidad es para pasarla en familia.**

El señor y la señora Weasley asintieron, la navidad se pasa en familia.

**Cogieron a Percy y se lo llevaron de la habitación, con los brazos sujetos por el jersey.**

**Harry no había celebrado en su vida una comida de Navidad como aquélla. Un centenar de pavos asados, montañas de patatas cocidas y asadas, soperas llenas de guisantes con mantequilla, recipientes de plata con una grasa riquísima y salsa de moras, y muchos huevos sorpresa esparcidos por todas las mesas. **

Todos escuchaban la descripción de la comida con ojos soñadores, de manera similar a la mirada habitual de Luna Lovegood.

**Estos fantásticos huevos no tenían nada que ver con los flojos artículos de los muggles, que Dudley habitualmente compraba, ni con juguetitos de plástico ni gorritos de papel. Harry tiró uno al suelo y no sólo hizo ¡pum!, sino que estalló como un cañonazo y los envolvió en una nube azul, mientras del interior salían una gorra de contraalmirante y varios ratones blancos, vivos. En la Mesa Alta, Dumbledore había reemplazado su sombrero cónico de mago por un bonete floreado, y se reía de un chiste del profesor Flitwick.**

**A los pavos les siguieron los pudines de Navidad, flameantes. Percy casi se rompió un diente al morder un sickle de plata que estaba en el trozo que le tocó. Harry observaba a Hagrid, que cada vez se ponía más rojo y bebía más vino, hasta que finalmente besó a la profesora McGonagall en la mejilla y, para sorpresa de Harry, ella se ruborizó y rió, con el sombrero medio torcido.**

Todos miraron a Hagrid y a McGonagall extrañados mientras ambos se ruborizaban.

—Las cosas que hace el alcohol... —dijo Sirius negando con la cabeza divertido.

**Cuando Harry finalmente se levantó de la mesa, estaba cargado de cosas de las sorpresas navideñas, y que incluían globos luminosos que no estallaban, un juego de Haga Crecer Sus Propias Verrugas y piezas nuevas de ajedrez. Los ratones blancos habían desaparecido, y Harry tuvo el horrible presentimiento de que iban a terminar siendo la cena de Navidad de la Señora Norris.**

Algunos de los presentes se estremecieron imaginándoselo y la Señora Norris, demostrando que estaba atenta a la lectura, se relamió apetitosa.

**Harry y los Weasley pasaron una velada muy divertida, con una batalla de bolas de nieve en el parque. **

—Fue genial —recordó Fred sonriendo.

—Sobre todo cuando entre todos tumbamos a Percy a bolazos —apuntó Geroge y los cuatro rieron. Percy, desde lejos, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, realmente echaba de menos navidades como esa. Sabía que tenía que disculparse, el problema era hacerlo y, por una parte, los resoplidos y gemidos molestos del ministro sentado a su lado le animaban a hacerlo.

**Más tarde, helados, húmedos y jadeantes, regresaron a la sala común de Gryffindor para sentarse al lado del fuego. Allí Harry estrenó su nuevo ajedrez y perdió espectacularmente con Ron. **

—Normal —dijo Hermione suspirando, esa era una de las pocas cosas en las que Hermione no ganaba a Ron.

**Pero sospechaba que no habría perdido de aquella manera si Percy no hubiera tratado de ayudarlo tanto.**

Algunos rieron pero los Weasleys tuvieron que reprimir siquiera una sonrisa pues les dolía pensar en Percy, los gemelos y Ron se hacían los enfadados para evitar sentir pena pero era inevitable, le echaban de menos.

**Después de un té con bocadillos de pavo, buñuelos, bizcocho borracho y pastel de Navidad, todos se sintieron tan hartos y soñolientos que no podían hacer otra cosa que irse a la cama; no obstante, permanecieron sentados y observaron a Percy, que perseguía a Fred y George por toda la torre Gryffindor porque le habían robado su insignia de prefecto.**

De nuevo varios rieron y Percy se volvió rojo.

**Fue el mejor día de Navidad de Harry. Sin embargo, algo daba vueltas en un rincón de su mente. En cuanto se metió en la cama, pudo pensar libremente en ello: la capa invisible y quién se la había enviado.**

**Ron, ahíto de pavo y pastel y sin ningún misterio que lo preocupara, se quedó dormido en cuanto corrió las cortinas de su cama. **

Algunos rieron y este enrojeció hasta las orejas como todo Weasley que se precie.

**Harry se inclinó a un lado de la cama y sacó la capa.**

—Esto me huele a que Harry va a estrenarla —dijo Fred sonriendo y frotándose las manos.

—No lo dudes, es hijo de un merodeador y, por encima de eso, mi increíble ahijado —dijo Sirius pavoneándose mientras Remus, Tonks y Harry rodaban los ojos.

**De su padre... Aquello había sido de su padre. Dejó que el género corriera por sus manos, más suave que la seda, ligero como el aire. «Utilízalo bien», decía la nota.**

Muchos sonrieron maliciosamente.

**Tenía que probarla. **

—¡Sí! —exclamaron los gemelos y Sirius emocionados y Remus no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

**Se deslizó fuera de la cama y se en volvió en la capa. Miró hacia abajo y vio sólo la luz de la luna y las sombras. Era una sensación muy curiosa.**

**«Utilízalo bien.»**

**De pronto, Harry se sintió muy despierto. Con aquella capa, todo Hogwarts estaba abierto para él. **

—¡Ese es nuestro Harry! —dijeron los gemelos cada vez más emocionados.

**Mientras estaba allí, en la oscuridad y el silencio, la excitación se apoderó de él. Podía ir a cualquier lado con ella, a cualquier lado, y Filch nunca lo sabría.**

—¡Eso es! —dijo Sirius, la emoción de todos crecía por momentos.

**Ron gruñó entre sueños. ¿Debía despertarlo? Algo lo de tuvo. La capa de su padre... Sintió que aquella vez (la primera vez) quería utilizarla solo.**

—Me parece lógico —le dijo Ron sonriendo y Harry le sonrió de vuelta.

**Salió cautelosamente del dormitorio, bajó la escalera, cruzó la sala común y pasó por el agujero del retrato.**

—**¿Quién está ahí? —chilló la Dama Gorda. Harry no dijo nada. Anduvo rápidamente por el pasillo.**

**¿Adónde iría? **

—¡Esa es la cuestión! —dijeron los gemelos emocionados.

**De pronto se detuvo, con el corazón palpitante, y pensó. **

La emoción de todos aumentaba ¿A dónde iría Harry?

**Y entonces lo supo. **

Todos abrieron los ojos expectantes.

**La Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca. Iba a poder leer todo lo que quisiera, para descubrir quién era Flamel. **

—Bueno, no era lo que esperaba pero es aceptable —dijo Sirius tranquilamente.

—Oh, Sirius se en que estabas pensando... ¡Tiene solo once años! ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que iba a ir allí? —le dijo Remus exasperado y Sirius balanceó su cabeza, comprendiendo que si, con once años uno no debía ir a "ese" sitio.

—¿Qué sitio? —preguntaron los gemelos emocionados y, tanto para su sorpresa como para la del resto, la sonrisa maliciosa de Sirius no evitó que se sonrojara de manera furiosa. No dijo nada, ¡¿Qué sitio era ese?! Ahora todos querían saber de qué sitio se trataba.

**Se ajustó la capa y se dirigió hacia allí.**

**La biblioteca estaba oscura y fantasmal. Harry encendió una lámpara para ver la fila de libros. La lámpara parecía flotar sola en el aire y hasta el mismo Harry, que sentía su brazo llevándola, tenía miedo.**

Todos se estremecieron, tenía que ser terrorífico además de que el hecho de que rondar por el castillo por la noche y solo lo hacía mucho peor, eso sin contar lo que estaba sintiendo Harry con la lámpara.

**La Sección Prohibida estaba justo en el fondo de la biblioteca. Pasando con cuidado sobre la soga que separaba aquellos libros de los demás, Harry levantó la lámpara para leer los títulos.**

**No le decían mucho. Las letras doradas formaban palabras en lenguajes que Harry no conocía. **

—Generalmente están en latín o usan runas antiguas —explicó Remus y todos asintieron.

**Algunos no tenían títulos. Un libro tenía una mancha negra que parecía sangre. **

Muchos se estremecieron, muchos de ellos habrían vuelto a la cama inmediatamente.

**A Harry se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca. Tal vez se lo estaba imaginando, tal vez no, pero le pareció que un murmullo salía de los libros, como si supieran que había alguien que no debía estar allí.**

La gente comenzó a sentir más miedo, la sección prohibida, definitivamente, era terrorífica.

—Yo me iría —confesó Ron y muchos asintieron con la cabeza.

—Oh, pero sabes cómo es Harry, a pesar de que tenga miedo siempre hace lo que se propone —dijo Hermione suspirando y negando con la cabeza. Muchos miraron a Harry asombrados.

**Tenía que empezar por algún lado. Dejó la lámpara con cuidado en el suelo y miró en una estantería buscando un libro de aspecto interesante. Le llamó la atención un volumen grande, negro y plateado. **

—¿Usando mi estrategia? —le preguntó Ron sonriendo—. Buscar al azar.

**Lo sacó con dificultad, porque era muy pesado y, balanceándolo sobre sus rodillas, lo abrió.**

**Un grito desgarrador; espantoso, cortó el silencio... ¡El libro gritaba! **

Todos se asustaron y miraban el libro expectantes.

**Harry lo cerró de golpe, pero el aullido continuaba, en una nota aguda, ininterrumpida. Retrocedió y chocó con la lámpara, que se apagó de inmediato. Aterrado, oyó pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo, metió el volumen en el estante y salió corriendo. Pasó al lado de Filch casi en la puerta, y los ojos del celador; muy abiertos, miraron a través de Harry. **

Muchos se estremecieron al imaginarlo.

**El chico se agachó, pasó por debajo del brazo de Filch y siguió por el pasillo, con los aullidos del libro resonando en sus oídos.**

**Se detuvo de pronto frente a unas armaduras. Había estado tan ocupado en escapar de la biblioteca que no había prestado atención al camino. Tal vez era porque estaba oscuro, pero no reconoció el lugar donde estaba. **

—Vamos mal —comentó Ginny algo preocupada.

**Había armaduras cerca de la cocina, eso lo sabía, pero debía de estar cinco pisos más arriba.**

—**Usted me pidió que le avisara directamente, profesor, si alguien andaba dando vueltas durante la noche, y alguien estuvo en la biblioteca, en la Sección Prohibida.**

**Harry sintió que se le iba la sangre de la cara. Filch debía de conocer un atajo para llegar a donde él estaba, porque el murmullo de su voz se acercaba cada vez más y, para su horror, el que le contestaba era Snape.**

—Huy, huy —dijeron muchos.

—**¿La Sección Prohibida? Bueno, no pueden estar lejos, ya los atraparemos.**

**Harry se quedó petrificado, mientras Filch y Snape se acercaban. No podían verlo, por supuesto, pero el pasillo era estrecho y, si se acercaban mucho, iban a chocar contra él. La capa no ocultaba su materialidad.**

—Eso es un problema —afirmó Sirius.

**Retrocedió lo más silenciosamente que pudo. A la izquierda había una puerta entreabierta. Era su única esperanza. Se deslizó, conteniendo la respiración y tratando de no hacer ruido. Para su alivio, entró en la habitación sin que lo notaran. **

Muchos suspiraron aliviados pero a Harry le había dado algo para pensar... ¿Por que estaba la puerta entreabierta? Dumbledore dijo que había visto lo que el y Ron veían en el espejo pero Harry siempre había pensado que iba después de ellos para vigilarlos. Ahora, con quince años, se dio cuenta de que lo mas probable era que en el momento en el que Harry entraba Dumbledore ya estaba dentro. Eso significaba que Dumbledore usaba el espejo, ¿Que sería lo que realmente veía en el espejo?

**Pasaron por delante de él y Harry se apoyó contra la pared, respirando profundamente, mientras escuchaba los pasos que se alejaban. Habían estado cerca, muy cerca. **

Varios asintieron, ciertamente había faltado muy poco para que fuese descubierto.

**Transcurrieron unos pocos segundos antes de que se fijara en la habitación que lo había ocultado.**

**Parecía un aula en desuso. Las sombras de sillas y pupitres amontonados contra las paredes, una papelera invertida y apoyada contra la pared de enfrente... Había algo que parecía no pertenecer allí, como si lo hubieran dejado para quitarlo de en medio.**

Los presentes abrieron mucho los ojos, curiosos por el objeto.

**Era un espejo magnífico, alto hasta el techo, con un marco dorado muy trabajado, apoyado en unos soportes que eran como garras. Tenía una inscripción grabada en la parte superior: Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse.**

—No sé qué idioma es ese así que no sé qué pone —declaró Hermione frunciendo el ceño, realmente quería saber lo que ponía en el espejo.

—_Esto no es tu cara sino de tu corazón el deseo _—tradujo Ron sonriendo y muchos le miraron asombrados.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —le preguntó Hermione frunciendo el ceño más todavía.

—No está en otro idioma, esta al revés. Lo note cuando fui con Harry —declaró, ante eso Hermione sonrió, al menos Ron había tenido ventaja, no le gustaba perder contra él.

—¿Entonces es un espejo que muestra lo que sea que desees? —preguntó Sirius curioso.

—Sí y no —dijo Harry sonriendo mientras muchos se giraban hacia el esperando la respuesta—. Nos muestra ni más ni menos que el más profundo y desesperado deseo de nuestro corazón.

Dumbledore sonrió a Harry, le gustaba saber que el chico le escuchaba y lo había repetido de la misma manera que él se lo había explicado.

**Ya no oía ni a Filch ni a Snape, y Harry no tenía tanto miedo. Se acercó al espejo, deseando mirar para no encontrar su imagen reflejada. Se detuvo frente a él.**

**Tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca para no gritar. Giró en redondo. El corazón le latía más furiosamente que cuando el libro había gritado... Porque no sólo se había visto en el espejo, sino que había mucha gente detrás de él.**

Todos abrieron mucho los ojos ¿Más gente?

**Pero la habitación estaba vacía. Respirando agitadamente, volvió a mirar el espejo.**

**Allí estaba él, reflejado, blanco y con mirada de miedo y allí, reflejados detrás de él, había al menos otros diez. Harry miró por encima del hombro, pero no había nadie allí. ¿O también eran todos invisibles? ¿Estaba en una habitación llena de gente invisible y la trampa del espejo era que los reflejaba, invisibles o no?**

Algunos dejaron salir una pequeña sonrisa ante la ingenuidad del niño.

**Miró otra vez al espejo. Una mujer, justo detrás de su reflejo, le sonreía y agitaba la mano.**

Remus abrió mucho los ojos, comprendiendo de pronto que era lo que Harry veía en el espejo, se le veía preocupado y triste.

**Harry levantó una mano y sintió el aire que pasaba. Si ella estaba realmente allí, debía de poder tocarla, sus reflejos estaban tan cerca... Pero sólo sintió aire: ella y los otros existían sólo en el espejo.**

Muchos, gracias a la explicación anterior, empezaban a entender que estaba ocurriendo y sus corazones comenzaban a latir con fuerza.

**Era una mujer muy guapa. Tenía el cabello rojo oscuro y sus ojos... «Sus ojos son como los míos», pensó Harry, acercándose un poco más al espejo. **

Snape paró de leer durante un segundo, comprendiendo en ese momento lo que veía Harry al mirarse al espejo. Sintió lágrimas luchando por salir pero no lo permitió.

**Verde brillante, exactamente la misma forma, pero entonces notó que ella estaba llorando, sonriendo y llorando al mismo tiempo. **

Snape volvió a detenerse y soltó un pequeño jadeo que no pasó desapercibido para nadie. Ya eran muchos los que tenían claro que era lo que Harry estaba viendo. Algunos luchaban por reprimir las lágrimas pero otros no lo conseguían.

**El hombre alto, delgado y de pelo negro que estaba al lado de ella le pasó el brazo por los hombros. Llevaba gafas y el pelo muy desordenado. Y se le ponía tieso en la nuca, igual que a Harry.**

Sirius sonrió levemente, una solitaria lágrima descendía por su rostro lentamente y dejando marca. Muchas alumnas se habían sujetado a las personas más cercanas para intentar contener sus lágrimas.

**Harry estaba tan cerca del espejo que su nariz casi tocaba su reflejo.**

Hermione intentaba sonreírle a Harry, que miraba el suelo combatiendo sus lágrimas pero, al contrario que el, Hermione no pudo con ellas, le dio la mano a Harry para darle apoyo y buscó la mano de Ron con su otra mano, pidiendo apoyo. Ron agarró la mano de Hermione con gusto, él podía ser un idiota insensible pero sufría por esa situación y, a pesar de que no lloraba, sufría más que muchos otros.

—**¿Mamá? —susurró—. ¿Papá?**

Snape se rompió en ese momento, la imagen de un niño de once años viendo a sus padres a través de un espejo, llamándoles, era desgarradora. No pudo soportarlo, dejo de leer y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, los que estaban más cerca del pudieron escuchar sus jadeos mientras lloraba.

Molly estaba apoyada en Arthur sollozando con fuerza, más de la mitad de los alumnos lloraba. Malfoy, quien intentaba con todas sus ganas ser cruel y despiadado tuvo que admitir su sensibilidad en ese momento, cuando su rostro se cubría de lágrimas. Se arrepintió en ese momento por haberse reído de Harry por no tener familia todas esas veces y decidió no volver a hacerlo nunca más, era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Ginny, una joven que destacaba por su fuerza interior, su capacidad de afrontar los problemas y, especialmente, por no llorar, sollozaba de manera silenciosa en su asiento. Cho nunca había tenido dificultades para llorar, era una chica sensible y en ese momento temblaba mientras lloraba.

Snape consiguió calmarse y recuperar su rostro impasible. Cogió el libro y decidió seguir leyendo.

**Entonces lo miraron, sonriendo. Y lentamente, Harry fue observando los rostros de las otras personas, y vio otro par de ojos verdes como los suyos, otras narices como la suya, incluso un hombre pequeño que parecía tener las mismas rodillas nudosas de Harry. Estaba mirando a su familia por primera vez en su vida.**

Los sollozos continuaban y Snape hacía acopio de toda su fuerza para no volver a quebrarse, posiblemente todos notaran la flaqueza que tenía su voz en ese momento pero no le importaba.

**Los Potter sonrieron y agitaron las manos, y Harry permaneció mirándolos anhelante, con las manos apretadas contra el espejo, como si esperara poder pasar al otro lado y alcanzarlos.**

Los que antes habían podido reprimir las lágrimas no pudieron contenerlas más, el Gran Comedor estaba cubierto de llantos y sollozos. Alumnos, profesores, todos.

**En su interior sentía un poderoso dolor, mitad alegría y mitad tristeza terrible.**

Dumbledore le sonrió sin brillo alguno en sus ojos, ese era el efecto que dejaba el espejo en las personas. Te hacia lo suficientemente feliz como para que volvieras a él pero te hacia sufrir, y mucho, acabaría por volverte loco.

**No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí. Los reflejos no se desvanecían y Harry miraba y miraba, hasta que un ruido leja no lo hizo volver a la realidad. No podía quedarse allí, tenía que encontrar el camino hacia el dormitorio. **

Muchos adultos asintieron con fuerza, ese espejo no era algo bueno y menos para él. Ginny le sonrió, este intentó sonreírle de vuelta pero no fue capaz.

**Apartó los ojos de los de su madre y susurró: «Volveré». Salió apresurada mente de la habitación.**

—No vuelvas, Harry —le rogaron Hermione, Ginny, Remus, Molly, Arthur, Charlie, Bill y algún profesor. Pero él había vuelto, nada podía cambiar eso.

—**Podías haberme despertado —dijo malhumorado Ron.**

—**Puedes venir esta noche. Yo voy a volver; quiero enseñarte el espejo.**

—**Me gustaría ver a tu madre y a tu padre —dijo Ron con interés.**

Algunos adultos sonrieron nuevamente por la ingenuidad de los niños.

—**Y yo quiero ver a toda tu familia, todos los Weasley. Podrás enseñarme a tus otros hermanos y a todos.**

—**Puedes verlos cuando quieras —dijo Ron—. Ven a mi casa este verano. De todos modos, a lo mejor sólo muestra gente muerta. **

—Serás burro —le dijo Hermione gimiendo.

**Pero qué lástima que no encontraste a Flamel. ¿No quieres tocino o alguna otra cosa? ¿Por qué no comes nada?**

**Harry no podía comer. Había visto a sus padres y los ve ría otra vez aquella noche. **

Muchos le sonrieron con tristeza y Harry se sentía fatal.

**Casi se había olvidado de Flamel. Ya no le parecía tan importante. ¿A quién le importaba lo que custodiaba el perro de tres cabezas? ¿Y qué más daba si Snape lo robaba?**

Aumentaron las miradas de tristeza hacia él.

—**¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ron—. Te veo raro.**

**Lo que Harry más temía era no poder encontrar la habitación del espejo. Aquella noche, con Ron también cubierto por la capa, tuvieron que andar con más lentitud. Trataron de repetir el camino de Harry desde la biblioteca, vagando por oscuros pasillos durante casi una hora.**

Remus, Hermione, Ginny y Molly rezaban para que Harry y Ron no fueran capaces de encontrar la habitación del espejo.

—**Estoy congelado —se quejó Ron—. Olvidemos esto y volvamos.**

—**¡No! —susurró Harry—. Sé que está por aquí.**

**Pasaron al lado del fantasma de una bruja alta, que se deslizaba en dirección opuesta, pero no vieron a nadie más.**

**Justo cuando Ron se quejaba de que tenía los pies helados, Harry divisó la pareja de armaduras.**

—**Es allí... justo allí... ¡sí!**

**Abrieron la puerta. Harry dejó caer la capa de sus hombros y corrió al espejo.**

**Allí estaban. Su madre y su padre sonrieron felices al verlo.**

—**¿Ves? —murmuró Harry.**

—No —dijo Remus haciendo un gran esfuerzo por sonreír—. No puede verlos.

—**No puedo ver nada.**

—**¡Mira! Míralos a todos... Son muchos...**

—**Sólo puedo verte a ti.**

—**Pero mira bien, vamos, ponte donde estoy yo.**

**Harry dio un paso a un lado, pero con Ron frente al espejo ya no podía ver a su familia, sólo a Ron con su pijama de colores.**

**Sin embargo, Ron parecía fascinado con su imagen.**

—**¡Mírame! —dijo.**

—**¿Puedes ver a toda tu familia contigo?**

—**No... estoy solo... pero soy diferente... mayor... ¡y soy delegado!**

Muchos miraron a Ron extrañados.

—**¿Cómo?**

—**Tengo... tengo un distintivo como el de Bill y estoy levantando la copa de la casa y la copa de quidditch... ¡Y también soy capitán de quidditch!**

Muchos miraron a Ron de diferentes maneras, algunos decepcionados y otros admirados por lo simple que era su deseo más añorado.

**Ron apartó los ojos de aquella espléndida visión y miró excitado a Harry.**

—**¿Crees que este espejo muestra el futuro?**

—**¿Cómo puede ser? Si toda mi familia está muerta... déjame mirar de nuevo...**

—**Lo has tenido toda la noche, déjame un ratito más.**

—**Pero si estás sosteniendo la copa de quidditch, ¿qué tiene eso de interesante? Quiero ver a mis padres.**

—**No me empujes.**

Molly miró a sus hijos con tristeza, ese espejo no era nada bueno y no quería que se pelearan por él.

**Un súbito ruido en el pasillo puso fin a la discusión. No se habían dado cuenta de que hablaban en voz alta.**

—**¡Rápido!**

—Al menos dejasteis de pelear —comentó Hermione intentando sonreír.

**Ron tiró la capa sobre ellos justo cuando los luminosos ojos de la Señora Norris aparecieron en la puerta. Ron y Harry permanecieron inmóviles, los dos pensando lo mismo: ¿la capa funcionaba con los gatos? **

—Claro, pero pueden olerte —les dijo Sirius sonriendo.

**Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la gata dio la vuelta y se marchó.**

—**No estamos seguros... Puede haber ido a buscar a Filch, seguro que nos ha oído. Vamos.**

**Y Ron empujó a Harry para que salieran de la habitación.**

**La nieve todavía no se había derretido a la mañana siguiente.**

—Tu nivel de detallismo ha bajado muchísimo —comentó Luna algo triste. Harry sabía por qué era, en esos momentos solo había una cosa que le interesaba por lo que el resto no le importaba en absoluto.

—**¿Quieres jugar al ajedrez, Harry? —preguntó Ron.**

—**No.**

—**¿Por qué no vamos a visitar a Hagrid?**

—**No... ve tú...**

—**Sé en qué estás pensando, Harry, en ese espejo. No vuelvas esta noche.**

—**¿Por qué no?**

—¡Porque te va a volver loco Harry! —exclamó Hermione y Harry se fijó en los rastros de lágrimas que tenía su rostro y se sintió fatal.

—**No lo sé. Pero tengo un mal presentimiento y, de todos modos, ya has tenido muchos encuentros. Filch, Snape y la Señora Norris andan vigilando por ahí ¿Qué importa si no te ven? ¿Y si tropiezan contigo? ¿Y si chocas con algo?**

—**Pareces Hermione.**

—**Te lo digo en serio, Harry, no vayas**

—Hazle caso —rogaron muchos.

**Pero Harry sólo tenía un pensamiento en su mente, volver a mirar en el espejo. Y Ron no lo detendría.**

Varios bajaron la cabeza.

**La tercera noche encontró el camino más rápidamente que las veces anteriores. Andaba más rápido de lo que habría sido prudente, porque sabía que estaba haciendo ruido, pero no se encontró con nadie.**

—¿Lo ves, Harry? Te estabas volviendo loco —le dijo Hermione con la voz cortada.

**Y allí estaban su madre y su padre, sonriéndole otra vez, y uno de sus abuelos lo saludaba muy contento. Harry se dejó caer al suelo para sentarse frente al espejo. Nadie iba a impedir que pasara la noche con su familia. Nadie.**

Muchos volvían a sollozar pero con menos intensidad que antes.

**Excepto...**

Todos miraron el libro esperanzados. Harry le sonrió a Dumbledore agradecido.

—**Entonces de vuelta otra vez, ¿no, Harry?**

—¡Dumbledore! —dejó salir Hermione aliviada.

—Ahora todo está bien —dijo Ginny dejando salir un suspiro y limpiándose las lágrimas de la cara.

**Harry sintió como si se le helaran las entrañas. Miró para atrás. Sentado en un pupitre, contra la pared, estaba nada menos que Albus Dumbledore. Harry debió de haber pasado justo por su lado, y estaba tan desesperado por llegar hasta el espejo que no había notado su presencia.**

Harry se maldijo a sí mismo por haber sido tan idiota.

—**No... no lo había visto, señor.**

—**Es curioso lo miope que se puede volver uno al ser invisible —dijo Dumbledore, y Harry se sintió aliviado al ver que le sonreía—. Entonces —continuó Dumbledore, bajando del pupitre para sentarse en el suelo con Harry—, tú, como cientos antes que tú, has descubierto las delicias del espejo de Oesed.**

—**No sabía que se llamaba así, señor.**

—**Pero espero que te habrás dado cuenta de lo que hace, ¿no?**

—**Bueno... me mostró a mi familia y...**

—**Y a tu amigo Ron lo reflejó como capitán.**

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —preguntaron muchos extrañados.

—**¿Cómo lo sabe...?**

—**No necesito una capa para ser invisible —dijo amable mente Dumbledore—. Y ahora ¿puedes pensar qué es lo que nos muestra el espejo de Oesed a todos nosotros?**

**Harry negó con la cabeza.**

—**Déjame explicarte. El hombre más feliz de la tierra puede utilizar el espejo de Oesed como un espejo normal, es decir, se mirará y se verá exactamente como es. ¿Eso te ayuda?**

**Harry pensó. Luego dijo lentamente:**

—**Nos muestra lo que queremos... lo que sea que que ramos...**

—**Sí y no —dijo con calma Dumbledore—. Nos muestra ni más ni menos que el más profundo y desesperado deseo de nuestro corazón. Para ti, que nunca conociste a tu familia, verlos rodeándote. **

Muchos sonrieron a Harry con tristeza pero, por suerte para él, estaba demasiado ocupado maldiciéndose a sí mismo como para notarlo.

**Ronald Weasley, que siempre ha sido sobrepasado por sus hermanos, se ve solo y el mejor de todos ellos. **

Todos los hermanos Weasley se miraron tristemente, tenían que arreglar eso.

**Sin embargo, este espejo no nos dará conocimiento o verdad. Hay hombres que se han consumido ante esto, fascinados por lo que han visto. O han enloquecido, al no saber si lo que muestra es real o siquiera posible.**

Hermione asintió repetidas veces, sabiendo que Harry había estado de camino a enloquecer.

**Continuó:**

—**El espejo será llevado a una nueva casa mañana, Harry, y te pido que no lo busques otra vez. Y si alguna vez te cruzas con él, deberás estar preparado. No es bueno dejarse arrastrar por los sueños y olvidarse de vivir, recuérdalo. Ahora ¿por que no te pones de nuevo esa magnífica capa y te vas a la cama?**

Remus, Sirius, Molly y Arhur, Bill, Charlie, Hermione, Ron, Ginny e incluso Snape sonrieron a Dumbledore agradecidos.

**Harry se puso de pie.**

—**Señor... profesor Dumbledore... ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?**

—**Es evidente que ya lo has hecho —sonrió Dumbledo re—. Sin embargo, puedes hacerme una pregunta más.**

—**¿Qué es lo que ve, cuando se mira en el espejo?**

—**¿Yo? Me veo sosteniendo un par de gruesos calcetines de lana.**

Todos miraron a Dumbledore asombrados. Tardaron un par de segundos en ser conscientes de que, probablemente, no era la verdad.

**Harry lo miró asombrado.**

—**Uno nunca tiene suficientes calcetines —explicó Dumbledore—. Ha pasado otra Navidad y no me han regalado ni un solo par. La gente sigue insistiendo en regalarme libros.**

Algunos soltaron alguna risita cansada.

**En cuanto Harry estuvo de nuevo en su cama, se le ocurrió pensar que tal vez Dumbledore no había sido sincero. Pero es que, pensó mientras sacaba a Scabbers de su almohada, había sido una pregunta muy personal.**

Muchos asintieron y Snape sonrió, feliz de que el capítulo acabara y de buena manera. Había sido un capitulo devastador.

—Aquí acaba —dijo Snape sonriendo aliviado.

—Yo leeré ahora —se ofreció Fudge y se acercó a Snape, este le dio el libro y volvió a su asiento. Wood le miró extrañado ¿Qué hacia el ministro leyendo un libro en Hogwarts sobre Harry? El título del siguiente capítulo lo sacó de sus pensamientos—. **Nicolás Flamel.**

* * *

**Recuerdo que la primera vez que leí este capitulo no le entendí del todo, era muy pequeño y no sabía por que Harry tenía que alejarse del espejo. Ahora, cada vez que lo leo, no puedo evitar llorar. Imaginarme a un pequeño Harry apretado contra el espejo, con los ojos muy abiertos, murmurando "¿Mama?, ¿Papa?"... Es una imagen desgarradora.**

**Hablando de lagrimas, recuerdo que lloré muchísimo con la muerte de Fred y con la de Dobby pero, por extraño que parezca, con la muerte que mas lloré, sin duda, fue con la de Hedwig. Tuve que releer la pagina varias veces para poder creermelo :c **

**En este fic no pienso dejar que muera Hedwig, que muera Harry si hace falta ¬¬**

**Bueno, nos vemos mañana (Si, fijo, actualizo cada día, ¿Ok? xD)**

**Sayonara~**


	14. Nicolás Flamel

**Hola! :3**

**Duele ser muggle, ¿Eh? Eso de tener que ir hasta la cocina para poder coger batido de chocolate ¬¬ si tan solo me dejaran usar el "Accio" y el "Tarantallegra" mi vida seria mucho mas divertida xD**

**Bueno, hoy algo que anunciar. La entrada de James, Lily, Frank y Alice es un 90% segura. Primer capitulo del segundo libro. Darle las gracias a mi insomnio, tardo horas en conseguir dormirme así que me pongo a pensar y bueno, como mi mente ideó una entrada tan emotiva me emocioné así que me apetece meterles :3 Esperó que sigáis leyéndome ^^**

**Camila: ¿Que ayer me levanté pronto? Estoy de vacaciones y nunca me levanto antes de las once... xD**

**CHI: Sinceramente, yo creo que ve a su hermana (Ariana), a su madre (Kendra) a su hermano (Aberforth) sin que le guarde rencores y a su padre (Percival) que fue enviado a Azkaban.**

**Bueno, ahora os dejo con el capitulo de hoy y luego os daré las razones por las que creo que Snape es un animago O_._O**

**Tanto los personajes como todas las palabras que estén en negrita pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

_—Yo leeré ahora —se ofreció Fudge y se acercó a Snape, este le dio el libro y volvió a su asiento. Wood le miró extrañado ¿Qué hacia el ministro leyendo un libro en Hogwarts sobre Harry? El título del siguiente capítulo lo sacó de sus pensamientos—. **Nicolás Flamel.**_

Muchos escucharon el títulos con los ojos muy abiertos, por fin descubrirían quien era Nicolás Flamel. Fudge, sin dejar tiempo para interrupciones, comenzó con la lectura.

**Dumbledore había convencido a Harry de que no buscara otra vez el espejo de Oesed, y durante el resto de las vacaciones de Navidad la capa invisible permaneció doblada en el fondo de su baúl.**

—Que desperdicio —comentaron los gemelos negando con la cabeza, intentando aligerar el triste ambiente que había quedado tras el anterior capitulo. Algunos sonrieron ante eso, poco a poco el ambiente volvía a la normalidad.

**Harry deseaba poder olvidar lo que había visto en el espejo, pero no pudo. Comenzó a tener pesadillas. Una y otra vez, soñaba que sus padres desaparecían en un rayo de luz verde, mientras una voz aguda se reía.**

Muchos se estremecieron y Hermione acarició la mano de Harry, para tranquilizarle.

**—¿Te das cuenta? Dumbledore tenía razón. Ese espejo te puede volver loco —dijo Ron, cuando Harry le contó sus sueños.**

Todos asintieron, aunque muchos tenían curiosidad por saber cómo se verían ellos en el espejo no querían acercarse a él.

**Hermione, que volvió el día anterior al comienzo de las clases, consideró las cosas de otra manera. Estaba dividida entre el horror de la idea de Harry vagando por el colegio tres noches seguidas («¡Si Filch te hubiera atrapado!») y desilusionada porque finalmente no hubieran descubierto quién era Nicolás Flamel.**

—No entendía la gravedad del asunto —aseguró ella tristemente.

**Ya casi habían abandonado la esperanza de descubrir a Flamel en un libro de la biblioteca, aunque Harry estaba seguro de haber leído el nombre en algún lado. Cuando empezaron las clases, volvieron a buscar en los libros durante diez minutos durante los recreos. Harry tenía menos tiempo que ellos, porque los entrenamientos de quidditch habían comenzado también.**

Ante la mención del quidditch muchos parecieron animarse. Harry notó como a Wood siempre se le escapaba una sonrisa cada vez que escuchaba la palabra "quidditch". Harry sonrió, era algo muy similar a lo que ocurría con la gente cuando escuchaban la palabra "Voldemort" solo que en vez de estremecerse sonreía.

**Wood los hacía trabajar más duramente que nunca. Ni siquiera la lluvia constante que había reemplazado a la nieve podía doblegar su ánimo.**

Muchos miembros del equipo suspiraron mientras Oliver asentía, orgulloso de su pasado yo.

**Los Weasley se quejaban de que Wood se había convertido en un fanático,**

Los gemelos y muchos otros miembros del equipo asintieron mientras Oliver les miraba con mala cara.

**pero Harry estaba de acuerdo con Wood.**

—Otro loco —dijeron los gemelos sonriendo al mismo tiempo que Oliver le miraba con orgullo.

—Es una suerte, Potter —comenzó la profesora McGonagall—. Porque llevo un tiempo pensando en que seas el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor el año que viene.

Ese comentario hizo desaparecer todo rastro de tristeza del comedor. Harry abrió mucho los ojos, emocionado, mientras los Gyffindor le aplaudían a rabiar y le felicitaban.

**Si ganaban el próximo partido contra Hufflepuff, podrían alcanzar a Slytherin en el campeonato de las casas, por primera vez en siete años.**

—Más os vale no perder otro año más —rugió Sirius sacando el león que llevaba dentro y los Gryffindor bajaron la cabeza intimidados.

**Además de que deseaba ganar; Harry descubrió que tenía menos pesadillas cuando estaba cansado por el ejercicio.**

Muchos le dirigieron alguna sonrisa.

**Entonces, durante un entrenamiento en un día especialmente húmedo y lleno de barro, Wood les dio una mala noticia. Se había enfadado mucho con los Weasley, que se tiraban en picado y fingían caerse de las escobas.**

**—¡Dejad de hacer tonterías! —gritó—. ¡Ésas son exactamente las cosas que nos harán perder el partido! ¡Esta vez el árbitro será Snape, y buscará cualquier excusa para quitar puntos a Gryffindor!**

—¡¿Qué?! —rugieron muchos enfadados pero la voz de Sirius resonó por encima de la del resto.

—¡Quiere volver a hechizar la escoba de Harry! —gruñó Sirius. Si no fuera porque veía que Harry estaba vivo y sin un rasguño habría empezado a hechizar a Snape de mil maneras diferentes.

Todos volvían a cuestionarse sus opiniones sobre Snape, todo indicaba que quería volver a hechizar a Harry lo que significaba que, si, la otra vez también había sido él. La mayoría de los adultos, descontando a Sirius que desconfiaba de Snape, llegaron a la conclusión de que Snape hacía de árbitro para intentar salvarle en caso de que hubiese una situación similar.

**George Weasley, al oír esas palabras, casi se cayó de verdad de su escoba.**

Molly gimió al escuchar esa frase.

**—¿Snape va a ser el árbitro? —Escupió un puñado de barro—. ¿Cuándo ha sido árbitro en un partido de quidditch? No será imparcial, si nosotros podemos sobrepasar a Slytherin.**

—Aun y todo no sería imparcial —aseguró Sirius.

**El resto del equipo se acercó a George para quejarse.**

**—No es culpa mía —dijo Wood—. Lo que tenemos que hacer es estar seguros de jugar limpio, así no le daremos excusa a Snape para marcarnos faltas.**

**Todo aquello estaba muy bien, pensó Harry; pero él tenía otra razón para no querer estar cerca de Snape mientras jugaba a quidditch.**

Muchos asintieron cada vez más preocupados.

**Los demás jugadores se quedaron, como siempre, para charlar entre ellos al finalizar el entrenamiento, pero Harry se dirigió directamente a la sala común de Gryffindor; donde encontró a Ron y Hermione jugando al ajedrez. El ajedrez era la única cosa a la que Hermione había perdido, algo que Harry y Ron consideraban muy beneficioso para ella.**

Hermione suspiró entre exasperada y divertida.

—¿Qué? Es cierto —le aseguró Ron y Hermione le dio una colleja.

**—No me hables durante un momento —dijo Ron, cuando Harry se sentó al lado—. Necesito concen... —vio el rostro de Harry—. ¿Qué te sucede? Tienes una cara terrible.**

—Eso es ser un buen amigo —afirmó Sirius sonriendo—. Dejar lo que sea que estés haciendo para decir que tiene una cara horrible.

Muchos rieron y Harry rodó los ojos.

**En tono bajo, para que nadie más los oyera, Harry les explicó el súbito y siniestro deseo de Snape de ser árbitro de quidditch.**

**—No juegues —dijo de inmediato Hermione.**

**—Diles que estás enfermo —añadió Ron.**

**—Finge que se te ha roto una pierna —sugirió Hermione.**

—No colaría —les aseguró Remus.

**—Rómpete una pierna de verdad —dijo Ron.**

—Eso está mejor —dijeron los gemelos sonriendo.

**—No puedo —dijo Harry—. No hay un buscador suplente. Si no juego, Gryffindor tampoco puede jugar.**

—Ese es nuestro Harry —dijo Oliver orgulloso.

**En aquel momento Neville cayó en la sala común. Nadie se explicó cómo se las había arreglado para pasar por el agujero del retrato, porque sus piernas estaban pegadas juntas, con lo que reconocieron de inmediato el Maleficio de las Piernas Unidas. Había tenido que ir saltando todo el camino hasta la torre Gryffindor.**

Todos miraron a Neville impresionados y este su puso rojo.

**Todos empezaron a reírse, salvo Hermione, que se puso de pie e hizo el contramaleficio.**

Neville le agradeció a Hermione con la mirada.

**Las piernas de Neville se separaron y pudo ponerse de pie, temblando.**

**—¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó Hermione, ayudándolo a sentarse junto a Harry y Ron.**

**—Malfoy —respondió Neville temblando—. Lo encontré fuera de la biblioteca. Dijo que estaba buscando a alguien para practicarlo.**

—¡Serás capullo! —gritó Hannah y sacó su varita pero Susan la detuvo.

—Déjalo, ya se encargaran los profesores.

—¡Veinte puntos menos para Slytherin! Y, por esto y por todo lo anterior queda usted castigado, señor Malfoy —declaró la profesora McGonagall furiosa.

Entonces, como pasó hace muchos capítulos el Gran Comedor se llenó de humo, ¿Iban a volver a convertir a Malfoy en un cerdo?

—**Oh, Scorpius, déjalo ya. Sabes que se lo merece. Le ha hechizado solo porque quería probar el hechizo **—dijo una voz desconocida para Harry.

—**¡No me vengas con esas! ¿Acaso no pasó lo mismo en el sexto año de tu padre solo que con un conjuro mucho peor? **—dijo otra voz que Harry tampoco conocía.

—**James, Scorpius tiene razón. O no hechizas a Malfoy o luego tendrás que hechizar a tu padre también **—dijo una voz femenina con un tono mandón que recordaba mucho al de Hermione.

—**Oh, está bien, ¡Pero cada vez que llame a alguien sangre sucia pienso venir a darle una paliza! **—dijo la primera voz.

—**Y yo te ayudaré **—le secundo la segunda voz.

Harry entrecerró los ojos, el humo comenzaba a disiparse así podría ver a los enmascarados pero, como pronto pudo comprobar estos habían desaparecido y Malfoy estaba intacto. Harry comenzó a pensar en lo que había oído. Scorpius y James. El nombre Scorpius no le decía nada pero, si lo que Albus le dijo era correcto, lo más probable era que ese James fuese el primogénito de Harry. Y eso significaba que, en su sexto año Harry había maldecido a alguien solo por probar un conjuro y, por lo que había oído, era un conjuro bastante peor que el de piernas unidas, ¿Por qué lo habría hecho?

Despues de unos minutos en los que nadie sabía cómo reaccionar la lectura continuó.

**—¡Ve a hablar con la profesora McGonagall! —lo instó Hermione—. ¡Acúsalo!**

Muchos asintieron con la cabeza.

**Neville negó con la cabeza.**

**—No quiero tener más problemas —murmuró.**

Algunos le sonrieron a Neville, sabían que no le gustaban los problemas.

**—¡Tienes que hacerle frente, Neville! —dijo Ron—. Está acostumbrado a llevarse a todo el mundo por delante, pero ésa no es una razón para echarse al suelo a su paso y hacerle las cosas más fáciles.**

—Bien dicho —le corearon muchos, gente de todas las casas.

**—No es necesario que me digas que no soy lo bastante valiente para pertenecer a Gryffindor; eso ya me lo dice Malfoy —dijo Neville, atragantándose.**

Muchos fulminaron a Malfoy con la mirada.

**Harry buscó en los bolsillos de su túnica y sacó una rana de chocolate, la última de la caja que Hermione le había regalado para Navidad. Se la dio a Neville, que parecía estar a punto de llorar.**

Neville le agradeció a Harry con la mirada y este percibió como muchos otros le sonreían. Sirius y Tonks miraban a Lupin de manera burlona, Lupin también solía recurrir al chocolate para calmar a la gente.

**—Tu vales por doce Malfoys —dijo Harry—. ¿Acaso no te eligió para Gryffindor el Sombrero Seleccionador? ¿Y dónde está Malfoy? En la apestosa Slytherin.**

Los Gryffindor asintieron con ganas y sonrieron a Neville mientras las serpientes siseaban.

—Ya vale ¿No? Parece que pensáis que aquí somos todos como Malfoy, Pansy y los dos gorilas —se quejó una Slytherin de séptimo.

—Estaba en primero y Malfoy era el único Slyhterin que conocía —se excusó Harry y la chica se sentó, dando ese comentario por válido.

**Neville dejó escapar una débil sonrisa, mientras desenvolvía el chocolate.**

**—Gracias, Harry.. Creo que me voy a la cama... ¿Quieres el cromo? Tú los coleccionas, ¿no?**

—No, Neville, gracias a ti. Gracias a ti supimos quién era Nicolás Flamel —le aseguró Harry sonriendo y todos le miraron extrañados.

**Mientras Neville se alejaba, Harry miró el cromo de los Magos Famosos.**

**—Dumbledore otra vez —dijo— Él fue el primero que...**

**Bufó. Miró fijamente la parte de atrás de la tarjeta. Luego levantó la vista hacia Ron y Hermione.**

Todos escuchaban cada vez más extrañados.

**—¡Lo encontré! —susurró—. ¡Encontré a Flamel! Os dije que había leído ese nombre antes. Lo leí en el tren, viniendo hacia aquí. Escuchad lo que dice: «El profesor Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por derrotar al mago tenebroso Grindelwald, en 1945, por el descubrimiento de las doce aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón ¡y por su trabajo en alquimia con su compañero Nicolás Flamel!».**

Entonces la comprensión llegó al Gran Comedor y muchos comenzaron a reír.

—Os pasasteis semanas buscando a ese tipo en la biblioteca ¡Incluso en la sección prohibida! —dijo George riendo.

—¡Y lo encontráis en un cromo! —dijo Fred riendo también.

**Hermione dio un salto. No estaba tan excitada desde que le dieron la nota de su primer trabajo.**

—Creo que nos excitan cosas muy diferentes —le aseguró Lavender con una extraña sonrisa y Hermione se puso roja.

**—¡Esperad aquí! —dijo, y se lanzó por la escalera hacia el dormitorio de las chicas. Harry y Ron casi no tuvieron tiempo de intercambiar una mirada de asombro y ya estaba allí de nuevo, con un enorme libro entre los brazos.**

**—¡Nunca pensé en buscar aquí! —susurró excitada—. Lo saqué de la biblioteca hace semanas, para tener algo ligero para leer.**

—¿Ligero? —murmuraron muchos.

**—¿Ligero? —dijo Ron, pero Hermione le dijo que esperara, que tenía que buscar algo y comenzó a dar la vuelta a las páginas, enloquecida, murmurando para sí misma.**

**Al fin encontró lo que buscaba.**

**—¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía!**

**—¿Podemos hablar ahora? —dijo Ron con malhumor. Hermione hizo caso omiso de él.**

**—Nicolás Flamel —susurró con tono teatral— es el único descubridor conocido de la Piedra Filosofal.**

Los que ya lo sabían sonrieron al trio, por fin lo habían descubierto. Y los que no lo sabían escuchaban emocionados, eso corroboraba que lo que escondía el perro era la piedra, definitivamente.

**Aquello no tuvo el efecto que ella esperaba.**

**—¿La qué? —dijeron Harry y Ron.**

**—¡Oh, no lo entiendo! ¿No sabéis leer? Mirad, leed aquí. Empujó el libro hacia ellos, y Harry y Ron leyeron:**

**El antiguo estudio de la alquimia está relacionado con el descubrimiento de la Piedra Filosofal, una sus tancia legendaria que tiene poderes asombrosos. La piedra puede transformar cualquier metal en oro puro. También produce el Elixir de la Vida, que hace inmortal al que lo bebe.**

—¡Inmortal! —repitieron muchos asombrados.

**Se ha hablado mucho de la Piedra Filosofal a través de los siglos, pero la única Piedra que existe actualmente pertenece al señor Nicolás Flamel, el notable alquimista y amante de la ópera. El señor Flamel, que cumplió seiscientos sesenta y cinco años el año pasado, lleva una vida tranquila en Devon con su esposa Perenela (de seiscientos cincuenta y ocho años).**

—Wow, más de seiscientos años —dijeron muchos con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Y no se aburren de vivir? —preguntó Ginny y todos se giraron hacia ella extrañados—. Quiero decir, ¡Son seiscientos años y con una piedra que transforma metal en oro! Habrán visto todo lo que haya querido ver y más, tiene que ser aburrido.

—Es un planteamiento interesante, señorita Weasley —confirmó el profesor Dumbledore sonriendo—. Para tu información, el señor y la señora Flamel murieron ese mismo año.

Todos lo escucharon asombrados.

—Es la mejor manera de morir —declaró Harry y todos se giraron hacia el—. Morir en el momento que tú lo elijas. Es tu vida y deberías tener derecho para terminarla unicamente cuando tú lo desees.

Muchos escucharon a Harry asombrados y le dieron la razón. Ciertamente, mejor que morir cuando la vida lo elija o que vivir eternamente era elegir cuando morir.

—Bueno, y después de este pequeño espacio filosófico, continuo leyendo —dijo el ministro entre bufidos.

**—¿Veis? —dijo Hermione, cuando Harry y Ron termina ron—. El perro debe de estar custodiando la Piedra Filosofal de Flamel. Seguro que le pidió a Dumbledore que se la guardase, porque son amigos y porque debe de saber que alguien la busca. ¡Por eso quiso que sacaran la Piedra de Gringotts!**

—Grandes deducciones, señorita Grenger —le aseguró Ojoloco Moody haciendo que la castaña se sonrojara.

**—¡Una piedra que convierte en oro y hace que uno nunca muera! —dijo Harry—. ¡No es raro que Snape la busque! Cualquiera la querría.**

Muchos asintieron, era una piedra muy tentadora.

**—Y no es raro que no pudiéramos encontrar a Flamel en ese Estudio del reciente desarrollo de la hechicería —dijo Ron—. Él no es exactamente reciente si tiene seiscientos se senta y cinco años, ¿verdad?**

De nuevo la gente asintió, todo lo que el trio decía era muy cierto.

—Realmente hacéis un buen equipo —declaró Moody sonriendo.

**A la mañana siguiente, en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, mientras copiaban las diferentes formas de tratar las mordeduras de hombre lobo, Harry y Ron se guían discutiendo qué harían con la Piedra Filosofal si tuvieran una.**

Fudge supo que en ese instante muchos comenzarían la discusión en el Gran Comedor así que no les dio tiempo para hablar y siguió leyendo.

**Hasta que Ron dijo que él se compraría su propio equipo de quidditch y Harry recordó el partido en que tendría a Snape de árbitro.**

**—Jugaré —informó a Ron y Hermione—. Si no lo hago, todos los Slytherins pensarán que tengo miedo de enfrentarme con Snape. Les voy a demostrar... les voy a borrar la sonrisa de la cara si ganamos.**

Muchos sonrieron a Harry.

—Gryffindor tenías que ser —le dijo Cho rodando los ojos divertida y Harry sintió que se ruborizaba pero no percibió a su izquierda a una pelirroja removiéndose incomoda en su asiento (N.A. Ok, lo siento por hacerla obvia pero es que me encanta Ginny con celos :3 dejadme al menos esto ¿Ok?)

**—Siempre y cuando no te borren a ti del terreno de juego —dijo Hermione.**

Muchos se estremecieron ante el comentario. Harry estaba en una posición peligrosa.

**Sin embargo, a medida que se acercaba el día del partido, Harry se ponía más nervioso, pese a todo lo que le había di cho a sus amigos. El resto del equipo tampoco estaba dema siado tranquilo. La idea de alcanzar a Slytherin en el torneo de la casa era maravillosa, nadie lo había conseguido en siete años, pero ¿podrían hacerlo con aquel árbitro tan parcial?**

Los profesores fulminaron a Snape y Dumbledore se recordó a si mismo que tendría una charla con Snape sombre imparcialidad.

**Harry no sabía si se lo imaginaba o no, pero veía a Snape por todas partes. Por momentos, hasta se preguntaba si Sna pe no lo estaría siguiendo para atraparlo. Las clases de Pociones se convirtieron en torturas semanales para Harry, por la forma en que lo trataba Snape. ¿Era posible que Snape supiera que ellos habían averiguado lo de la Piedra Filosofal? Harry no se imaginaba cómo podía saberlo... aunque algunas veces tenía la horrible sensación de que Snape podía leer los pensamientos.**

—¡Usaste la legeremancia con un niño de once años! —le acusó Remus enojado.

—No tienes pruebas de que lo haya hecho, Remus —le dijo Dumbledore de manera severa—. Solo has escuchado la percepción de Harry.

Harry estaba seguro de que Snape había entrado en su mente pero no dijo nada, con el ministro delante podían llevar las cosas a un nivel superior a un pequeño castigo y eso tampoco era lo que él quería.

**Harry supo, cuando le desearon suerte en la puerta de los vestuarios, la tarde siguiente, que Ron y Hermione se preguntaban si volverían a verlo con vida.**

Ron y Hermione se removieron en sus asientos algo incomodos.

**Aquello no era lo que uno llamaría reconfortante. Harry casi no oyó las palabras de Wood, mientras se ponía la túnica de quidditch y cogía su Nimbus 2.000.**

**Ron y Hermione, entre tanto, encontraron un sitio en las gradas, cerca de Neville, que no podía entender por qué estaban tan preocupados, ni por qué llevaban sus varitas al par tido.**

—Ahora lo entiendo —aseguró y todos asintieron con la cabeza.

**Lo que Harry no sabía era que Ron y Hermione habían estado practicando en secreto el Maleficio de las Piernas Unidas. Se les ocurrió la idea cuando Malfoy lo utilizó con Neville, y estaban listos para utilizarlo con Snape, si daba alguna señal de querer hacer daño a Harry.**

—Ese es el espíritu —les dijo Sirius orgulloso.

**—No te olvides, es locomotor mortis —murmuró Hermione, mientras Ron deslizaba su varita en la manga de la túnica.**

**—Ya lo sé —respondió enfadado—. No me des la lata.**

Algunos rieron por el comportamiento de Ron.

**Mientras tanto, en el vestuario, Wood había llevado aparte a Harry**

**—No quiero presionarte, Potter; pero si alguna vez nece sitamos que se capture en seguida la snitch, es ahora. Necesitamos terminar el partido antes de que Snape pueda favorecer demasiado a Hufflepuff.**

—Eso, Harry, sin presiones —le dijo George sonriendo.

**—¡Todo el colegio está allí fuera! —dijo Fred Weasley, espiando a través de la puerta—. Hasta... ¡Vaya, Dumbledore ha venido al partido!**

Muchos miraron al director extrañado, el solo solía acudir a la final.

**El corazón de Harry dio un brinco.**

**—¿Dumbledore? —dijo, corriendo hasta la puerta para asegurarse. Fred tenía razón. Aquella barba plateada era inconfundible.**

Algunos soltaron una risita.

**Harry tenía ganas de reírse a carcajadas, del alivio que sentía. Estaba a salvo. No había forma de que Snape se animara a hacerle algo si Dumbledore estaba mirando.**

Dumbledore le sonrió a Harry, feliz por saber la confianza que le tenía el chico.

**Tal vez por eso Snape parecía tan enfadado mientras los equipos desfilaban por el terreno de juego, algo que Ron también notó.**

**—Nunca vi a Snape con esa cara de malo —dijo a Her mione—. Mira, ya salen. ¡Eh!**

**Alguien había golpeado a Ron en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Era Malfoy.**

Los Gryffindor y los Weasleys gruñeron a Malfoy, que intentaba encogerse en su asiento hasta desaparecer.

**—Oh, perdón, Weasley, no te había visto.**

**Malfoy sonrió burlonamente a Crabbe y Goyle.**

**—Me pregunto cuánto tiempo durará Potter en su escoba esta vez. ¿Alguien quiere apostar? ¿Qué me dices, Weasley?**

**Ron no le respondió: Snape acababa de pitar un penalti a favor de Hufflepuff, porque George Weasley le había tirado una bludger.**

—Mereció la pena —confesó George sonriendo.

—Por cierto, Harry ¿Cómo nos reconoces así de fácil? ¡No puede hacerlo ni nuestra madre! —le preguntó Fred extrañado y muchos se giraron hacia el azabache, curiosos.

—Intuición, supongo —dijo Harry mientras se encogía de hombros.

Todos volvieron a admirar la increíble intuición de Harry.

**Hermione, que tenía los dedos cruzados sobre la falda, observaba sin cesar a Harry, que circulaba sobre el juego como un halcón, buscando la snitch.**

**—¿Sabéis por qué creo que eligen a la gente para la casa de Gryffindor? —dijo Malfoy en voz alta unos minutos más tarde, mientras Snape daba otro penalti a Hufflepuff, sin ningún motivo—. Es gente a la que le tienen lástima. Por ejemplo, está Potter; que no tiene padres,**

—¡Serás idiota! —rugieron muchos y apuntaron a Malfoy con la varita, dispuestos a hechizarle pero Fudge siguió leyendo. Mientras Malfoy seguía enfureciéndose consigo mismo por no ser consciente de la gravedad de sus comentarios, tenía que arreglar eso.

**luego los Weasley, que no tienen dinero... Y tú, Longbottom, que no tienes cerebro.**

—Quince puntos menos para Slytherin, a este ritmo os quedareis sin puntos antes de acabar el primer libro —dijo la profesora McGonagall suspirando—. Y dos días más de castigo.

**Neville se puso rojo y se volvió en su asiento para encararse con Malfoy**

**—Yo valgo por doce como tú, Malfoy —tartamudeó.**

**Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle estallaron en carcajadas, pero Ron, sin quitar los ojos del partido, intervino.**

**—Así se habla, Neville.**

Muchos asintieron y Neville les sonrió.

**—Longbottom, si tu cerebro fuera de oro serías más pobre que Weasley, y con eso te digo todo.**

—Otros cinco puntos menos para Slytherin —declaró el profesor Flitwick.

**La preocupación por Harry estaba a punto de acabar con los nervios de Ron.**

**—Te prevengo, Malfoy... Una palabra más...**

**—¡Ron! —dijo de pronto Hermione—. ¡Harry...!**

Todos escucharon con atención.

**—¿Qué? ¿Dónde?**

**Harry había salido en un espectacular vuelo, que arran có gritos de asombro y vivas entre los espectadores. Hermio ne se puso de pie, con los dedos cruzados en la boca, mientras Harry se lanzaba velozmente hacia el campo, como una bala.**

Todos en el Gran Comedor escuchaban con mucha atención.

**—Tenéis suerte, Weasley, es evidente que Potter ha visto alguna moneda en el campo —dijo Malfoy**

**Ron estalló.**

—¡Dale una paliza! —le animaron sus hermanos y, para sorpresa del pelirrojo, su madre no dijo nada.

**Antes de que Malfoy supiera lo que estaba pasando, Ron estaba encima de él, tirándolo al suelo. Neville vaciló, pero luego se encaramó al respaldo de su silla para ayudar.**

**—¡Vamos, Harry! —gritaba Hermione, subiéndose al asiento para ver bien a Harry, sin darse cuenta de que Malfoy y Ron rodaban bajo su asiento y sin oír los gritos y golpes de Neville, Crabbe y Goyle.**

—Diez puntos menos para Slytherin y para Gryffindor por pelearos —anunció la profesora McGonagall.

—Neville estuvo increíble —dijo Ron en voz alta—. Se peleó el solo con Crabbe y Goyle el solo.

Muchos felicitaron a Neville sin importarles que Gryffindor hubiese perdido diez puntos.

**En el aire, Snape puso en marcha su escoba justo a tiempo para ver algo escarlata que pasaba a su lado, y que no chocó con él por sólo unos centímetros. Al momento siguiente Harry subía con el brazo levantado en gesto de triunfo y la mano apretando la snitch.**

El Gran Comedor estalló en aplausos y felicitaciones.

**Las tribunas bullían. Aquello era un récord, nadie recordaba que se hubiera atrapado tan rápido la snitch.**

—Ese es mi ahijado —dijo Sirius orgulloso y le revolvió el pelo de la cabeza. Harry vio como Remus y Tonks le sonreían. Le pareció irónico ver a Tonks sonriéndole cuando el equipo de su casa acababa de perder pero no le dio demasiada importancia.

**—¡Ron! ¡Ron! ¿Dónde estás? ¡El partido ha terminado! ¡Hemos ganado! ¡Gryffindor es el primero! —Hermione bailaba en su asiento y se abrazaba con Parvati Patil, de la fila de delante.**

Los vítores continuaban en el Gran Comedor.

**Harry saltó de su escoba, a centímetros del suelo. No po día creerlo. Lo había conseguido... El partido había terminado y apenas había durado cinco minutos.**

—¡Cinco minutos! —dijeron muchos asombrados—. ¡Increíble!

**Mientras los de Gryffindor se acercaban al terreno de juego, vio que Snape aterrizaba cerca, con el rostro blanco y los labios tirantes. Entonces Harry sintió una mano en su hombro y, al darse la vuelta, se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Dumbledore.**

**—Bien hecho —dijo Dumbledore en voz baja, para que sólo Harry lo oyera—. Muy bueno que no buscaras ese espe jo... que te mantuvieras ocupado... excelente...**

Harry y algunos otros le sonrieron al director.

**Snape escupió con amargura en el suelo.**

Algunos rieron divertidos y otros sonrieron satisfechos.

**Un rato después, Harry salió del vestuario para dejar su Nimbus 2.000 en la escobera. No recordaba haberse sentido tan contento. Había hecho algo de lo que podía sentirse orgulloso. Ya nadie podría decir que era sólo un nombre célebre.**

Varios miraron a Harry extrañados.

—¿No odiabas la fama? —le preguntó Ron extrañado.

—Odio la fama que tengo por el sacrificio de mi madre pero me gusta si es por el quidditch —afirmó satisfecho y muchos le sonrieron.

**El aire del anochecer nunca había sido tan dulce. Anduvo por la hierba húmeda, reviviendo la última hora en su mente, en una feliz nebulosa: los Gryffindors corriendo para llevarlo en andas, Ron y Hermione en la distancia, saltando como locos, Ron vitoreando en medio de una gran hemorragia nasal...**

Molly miró a Ron entre preocupada y satisfecha.

**Harry llegó a la cabaña. Se apoyó contra la puerta de madera y miró hacia Hogwarts, cuyas ventanas despedían un brillo rojizo en la puesta del sol. Gryffindor a la cabeza. Él lo había hecho, le había demostrado a Snape...**

**Y hablando de Snape.**

Todos miraron el libro extrañados.

**Una figura encapuchada bajó sigilosamente los escalones delanteros del castillo. Era evidente que no quería ser visto dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia el bosque prohibido. La victoria se apagó en la mente de Harry mientras observaba. Reconoció a la figura que se alejaba. Era Snape, escabulléndose en el bosque, mientras todos estaban en la cena... ¿Qué sucedía?**

Eso era lo que todos se preguntaban en el Gran Comedor.

**Harry saltó sobre su Nimbus 2.000 y se elevó. Deslizándose silenciosamente sobre el castillo, vio a Snape entrando en el bosque. Lo siguió.**

—Eso es de mala educación, Potter —se quejó Snape.

—También lo es tener favoritismo e inventarse reglas —le dijo McGonagall con los labios muy tensos.

**Los árboles eran tan espesos que no podía ver adónde había ido Snape. Voló en círculos, cada vez más bajos, rozando las copas de los árboles, hasta que oyó voces. Se deslizó hacia allí y se detuvo sin ruido, sobre un haya.**

**Con cuidado se detuvo en una rama, sujetando su escoba y tratando de ver a través de las hojas.**

**Abajo, en un espacio despejado y sombrío, vio a Snape. Pero no estaba solo. Quirrell también estaba allí. Harry no podía verle la cara, pero tartamudeaba como nunca. Harry se esforzó por oír lo que decían.**

Todos miraban el libro expectantes.

**—... n-no sé p-por qué querías ver-verme j-justo a-aquí, de entre t-todos los l-lugares, Severus...**

**—Oh, pensé que íbamos a mantener esto en privado —dijo Snape con voz gélida—. Después de todo, los alumnos no deben saber nada sobre la Piedra Filosofal.**

Todos abrieron mucho los ojos.

**Harry se inclinó hacia delante. Quirrell tartamudeaba algo y Snape lo interrumpió.**

**—¿Ya has averiguado cómo burlar a esa bestia de Hagrid?**

—¿Por qué querías saber cómo burlar a Fluffy? —preguntó Hagrid extrañado.

Todos miraban a Snape con el entrecejo fruncido y Sirius cada vez estaba más seguro de que sus instintos eran correctos, Snape tenía que ser el culpable.

**—P-p-pero Severus, y-yo...**

**—Tú no querrás que yo sea tu enemigo, Quirrell —dijo Snape, dando un paso hacia él.**

**—Y-yo no s-sé qué...**

**—Tú sabes perfectamente bien lo que quiero decir.**

**Una lechuza dejó escapar un grito y Harry casi se cae del árbol.**

Algunos miraron el libro con preocupación.

**Se enderezó a tiempo para oír a Snape decir:**

**—... tu pequeña parte del abracadabra. Estoy esperando.**

**—P-pero y-yo no...**

**—Muy bien —lo interrumpió Snape—. Vamos a tener otra pequeña charla muy pronto, cuando hayas tenido tiempo de pensar y decidir dónde están tus lealtades.**

**Se echó la capa sobre la cabeza y se alejó del claro. Ya es taba casi oscuro, pero Harry pudo ver a Quirrell inmóvil, como si estuviera petrificado.**

—No he entendido nada —confesó Neville y muchos le dieron la razón, ellos tampoco habían entendido nada. Todo lo que habían oído apuntaba a que el profesor Snape era el culpable ¿Qué tenía que ver Quirrel con todo esto?

**—¿Harry, dónde estabas? —preguntó Hermione con voz aguda.**

**—¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos! —gritaba Ron al tiempo que daba palmadas a Harry en la espalda—. ¡Y yo le puse un ojo negro a Malfoy y Neville trató de vencer a Crabbe y Goyle él solo! Todavía está inconsciente,**

—¿Inconsciente? —dijeron muchos preocupados pero una tranquilizadora sonrisa de Neville hizo que se calmaran. Sus sonrisas, pensó Hannah, podrían tranquilizar a cualquiera sin importar la situación.

**pero la señora Pomfrey dice que se pondrá bien. Todos te están esperando en la sala común, vamos a celebrar una fiesta, Fred y George robaron unos pasteles y otras cosas de la cocina...**

—¡No los robamos! —se apresuraron a decir al ver cómo les miraba su madre—. Se los pedimos a los elfos de las cocinas y nos los dieron con mucho gusto.

**—Ahora eso no importa —dijo Harry sin aliento—. Vamos a buscar una habitación vacía, ya veréis cuando oigáis esto...**

—Y ya está de nuevo el trio dorado compartiendo información a espaldas del resto —dijo Neville suspirando mientras el resto asentían.

**Se aseguró de que Peeves no estuviera dentro antes de cerrar la puerta, y entonces les contó lo que había visto y oído.**

**—Así que teníamos razón, es la Piedra Filosofal y Snape trata de obligar a Quirrell a que lo ayude a conseguirla. Le preguntó si sabía cómo pasar ante Fluffy y dijo algo sobre el «abracadabra» de Quirrell... Eso significa que hay otras cosas custodiando la Piedra, además de Fluffy, probablemente cantidades de hechizos, y Quirrell puede haber hecho algunos encantamientos anti-Artes Oscuras que Snape necesita romper...**

—Increíble deducción —dijo Moody asombrado—. Vosotros tres no paráis de sorprenderme.

Los tres se ruborizaron y le sonrieron.

**—¿Quieres decir que la Piedra estará segura mientras Quirrell se oponga a Snape? —preguntó alarmada Hermione.**

**—En ese caso no durará mucho —dijo Ron.**

Muchos asintieron de acuerdo con Ron, sin saber que Snape no era realmente el culpable.

—Aquí acaba mi parte —declaró el ministro y tendió el libro hacia delante, ofreciéndolo.

—Yo lo haré —se ofreció Bill y caminó hasta el ministro. Pasó la página y leyó con una sonrisa en dirección a Charlie—. **Norberto, el ridgeback noruego.**

* * *

**Ahora, antes de terminar por hoy, os dejo las razones por las que quiero creer que Snape se transforma en un murciélago:**

**1- Sería casi lógico pensar que el enemigo de los merodeadores fuera un animago ilegal como ellos, ¿No? lo haría todo mas interesante.**

**2- Durante el transcurso de la saga Snape SIEMPRE es comparado con un MURCIELAGO. Eso daba que pensar...**

**3- (Esta fue la que hizo BOOM en mi cabeza) En el 7 Snape salta por la ventana para no pelear con McGonagall, ¿Como sobrevivió? Yo digo que se transformó en murciélago y voló.**

**McGonagall dice que tal vez Voldemort le enseñó a volar pero, siendo realistas, Voldemort estaba demasiado ocupado buscando la varita de sauco como para darle clases de vuelo a nadie... Es mas, dudo que se molestase en enseñárselo de todas maneras (le gusta guardarse cosas para el para parecer poderoso O.o)**

**¿Será esta otra de las cosas que nuestra querida Rowling deja escondida por los libros? Así como lo fue la inscripción del espejo de Oesed,que Harry atrapara la primera Snitch con la boca o que el Barón Sanguinario estuviese lleno de sangre sin que nadie supiese la razón.**

**Bueno, ¿Que opináis? Intentar no ofender las opiniones de los demas ¿Ok? ^^**

**Hasta mañana!**


	15. Norberta, la ridgeback noruega

**Yahallo~**

**Bueno, al parecer hubo unos extraños problemas con el capitulo de ayer que aveces aparecía y aveces no. Si en algún momento pasa algo como eso sabed que podéis encontrar el cap en el blog, ¿Ok? Espero que ahora que subo el quince el catorce se vea bien ya y que no desaparezcan los dos O_o**

**NO QUIERO que me veáis como el MALO por no dejar vivos a los Potter o dejar normales a los Longbottom. Entended las razones que tengo para hacer que no puedan criarse con ellos:**

**¿Sería Harry un niño mimado y arrogante como James o seguiría siendo el chico modesto que es ahora? ¿Como se habrían hecho amigos de Hermione? ¿Sería la amistad de Harry y Ron tan fuerte sin todas esas aventuras locas que les unieron? ¿Serían siquiera amigos? ¿Y si alguien abre años después la cámara de los secretos que tendría entonces un basilisco vivo dentro sin que nadie fuese capaz de derrotarla? ¿Sería Neville el joven amable, comprensivo y bondadoso que es ahora? ¿Por que Ginny se habría fijado en Harry? ¿Ron se habría enamorado de Hermione?**

**Y esas son solo las primeras cosas que me han venido a la cabeza. Si Harry creciera con sus padres todo sería diferente. Claro que me gustaría que Harry y Neville fuesen felices con sus padres pero eso hecharia a perder toda la historia y, bueno, tampoco es eso lo que quiero.**

**CHI: No xD, no son las voces de los del futuro. Lamento haberme explicado mal. Cuando aparece el humo es que los del futuro se han teletransportado a la sala (con planes de gastarle una broma a Malfoy, como la del cerdo). Por eso les oyen.**

**Tanto los personajes como todas las palabras que estén en negrita pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

—_Yo lo haré —se ofreció Bill y caminó hasta el ministro. Pasó la página y leyó con una sonrisa en dirección a Charlie—. __**Norberto, el ridgeback noruego.**_

Charlie abrió mucho los ojos ante la mención de "Norberta", decidió que no le diría a Hagrid que Norberto era hembra hasta que apareciera en la historia.

**Sin embargo, Quirrell debía de ser más valiente de lo que habían pensado. En las semanas que siguieron se fue poniendo cada vez más delgado y pálido, pero no parecía que su voluntad hubiera cedido.**

**Cada vez que pasaban por el pasillo del tercer piso, Harry, Ron y Hermione apoyaban las orejas contra la puerta, para ver si Fluffy estaba gruñendo, allí dentro. **

Moody les miró y asintió con la cabeza, aprobando esa estrategia.

**Snape seguía con su habitual mal carácter, lo que seguramente significaba que la Piedra estaba a salvo. **

Snape comenzaba a cansarse de ser el malo de la película pero el brillo en los ojos del director le hizo ver que debía seguir sin decir nada. Dejando salir una maldición por lo bajo siguió prestando atención a la historia.

**Cada vez que Harry se cruzaba con Quirrell, le dirigía una sonrisa para darle ánimo, y Ron les decía a todos que no se rieran del tartamudeo del profesor.**

Algunos les sonrieron pero ambos negaron con la cabeza asqueados, ¡Como se arrepentían de haberse preocupado por el!

**Hermione, sin embargo, tenía en su mente otras cosas, además de la Piedra Filosofal. Había comenzado a hacer horarios para repasar y a subrayar con diferentes colores sus apuntes. **

Los profesores la miraron sonriendo mientras muchos rodaban los ojos.

**A Harry y Ron eso no les habría importado, pero los fastidiaba todo el tiempo para que hicieran lo mismo.**

—**Hermione, faltan siglos para los exámenes.**

—**Diez semanas —replicó Hermione—. Eso no son siglos, es un segundo para Nicolás Flamel.**

—Ni que tuvieran seiscientos años —bufó Sirius.

—**Pero nosotros no tenemos seiscientos años —le recordó Ron**

Sirius y Ron se sonrieron mientras alguno soltaba alguna risita.

—**. De todos modos, ¿para qué repasas si ya te lo sabes todo?**

—Buena pregunta —corearon muchos mientras Hermione rodaba los ojos algo exasperada.

—Es algo importante —dijo simplemente.

—**¿Que para qué estoy repasando? ¿Estás loco? ¿Te has dado cuenta de que tenemos que pasar estos exámenes para entrar en segundo año? Son muy importantes, tendría que haber empezado a estudiar hace un mes, no sé lo que me pasó...**

—Exagerada —le dijeron Harry y Ron bufando.

**Pero desgraciadamente, los profesores parecían pensar lo mismo que Hermione. Les dieron tantos deberes que las vacaciones de Pascua no resultaron tan divertidas como las de Navidad. Era difícil relajarse con Hermione al lado, recitando los doce usos de la sangre de dragón o practicando movimientos con la varita. Quejándose y bostezando, Harry y Ron pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en la biblioteca con ella, tratando de hacer todo el trabajo suplementario.**

—**Nunca podré acordarme de esto —estalló Ron una tarde, arrojando la pluma y mirando por la ventana de la biblioteca con nostalgia. Era realmente el primer día bueno desde hacía meses. El cielo era claro, y las nomeolvides azules y el aire anunciaban el verano.**

**Harry, que estaba buscando «díctamo» en Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos no levantó la cabeza hasta que oyó que Ron decía:**

—**¡Hagrid! ¿Qué estás haciendo en la biblioteca?**

Muchos abrieron mucho los ojos y miraron al guardabosques.

—¿Hagrid? ¿Tú también has caído? —le dijo Sirius de manera más dramática de la necesaria.

—Era importante —dijo secamente el semi-gigante mientras se ruborizaba un poco.

**Hagrid apareció con aire desmañado, escondiendo algo detrás de la espalda. Parecía muy fuera de lugar; con su abrigo de piel de topo.**

Algunos rieron imaginándoselo y Hagrid se ruborizó más todavía.

—**Estaba mirando —dijo con una voz evasiva que les llamó la atención—. ¿Y vosotros qué hacéis? —De pronto pareció sospechar algo—. No estaréis buscando todavía a Nicolás Flamel, ¿no?**

—**Oh, lo encontramos hace siglos —dijo Ron con aire grandilocuente—. Y también sabemos lo que custodia el perro, es la Piedra Fi...**

—¡Ron! ¡Estáis en la biblioteca! —le reprendió Remus.

—Tampoco importa tanto, ¿No? Ahora lo sabe todo el mundo —se excusó el pelirrojo pero Remus negó con la cabeza.

—**¡Shhh! —Hagrid miró alrededor para ver si alguien los escuchaba—. No podéis ir por ahí diciéndolo a gritos. ¿Qué os pasa?**

—**En realidad, hay unas pocas cosas que queremos preguntarte —dijo Harry— sobre qué cosas más custodian la Piedra, además de Fluffy...**

—¡Harry! ¿Tú también? —le regañó el licántropo negando con la cabeza y suspirando.

—**¡SHHHH! —dijo Hagrid otra vez—. Mirad, venid a ver me más tarde, no os prometo que os vaya a decir algo, pero no andéis por ahí hablando, los alumnos no deben saber nada. Van a pensar que yo os lo he contado...**

—¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? —preguntó McGongagall alzando una ceja.

—Bueno, la confianza que Dumbledore tiene en mi me importa más que esa dichosa piedra —afirmó Hagrid convencido, McGonagall no supo que decir, era una buena respuesta.

—**Te vemos más tarde, entonces —dijo Harry**

**Hagrid se escabulló.**

—**¿Qué escondía detrás de la espalda? —dijo Hermione con aire pensativo.**

—**¿Creéis que tiene que ver con la Piedra?**

—**Voy a ver en qué sección estaba —dijo Ron, cansado de sus trabajos. **

—Buena esa, Roonie —le dijeron los gemelos y le chocaron los cinco.

—Cotilla —bufó Hagrid de manera divertida.

**Regresó un minuto más tarde, con muchos libros en los brazos. Los desparramó sobre la mesa.**

—**¡Dragones! —susurró—. ¡Hagrid estaba buscando co sas sobre dragones! Mirad estos dos: Especies de dragones en Gran Bretaña e Irlanda y Del huevo al infierno, guía para guardianes de dragones...**

Todos miraron a Hagrid, algunos sin entender la gravedad del asunto, la mayoría pensaba que simplemente quería saber sobre dragones.

—**Hagrid siempre quiso tener un dragón, me lo dijo el día que lo conocí —dijo Harry**

—**Pero va contra nuestras leyes —dijo Ron—. Criar dragones fue prohibido por la Convención de Magos de 1709, todos lo saben. **

Muchos miraron a Ron impresionados, al parecer no todos lo sabían. Charlie miró orgulloso a su hermano por acordarse de lo que le contaba.

**Era difícil que los muggles no nos detectaran si teníamos dragones en nuestros jardines. De todos modos, no se puede domesticar un dragón, es peligroso. Tendríais que ver las quemaduras que Charlie se hizo con esos dragones salvajes de Rumania.**

Molly ya sabía de las muchas quemaduras que tenía su hijo pero no podía evitar preocuparse, después de todo Charlie seguía siendo su pequeño.

—**Pero no hay dragones salvajes en Inglaterra, ¿verdad? —preguntó Harry**

—Sí que hay —le aseguró Charlie sonriendo.

—**Por supuesto que hay —respondió Ron—. Verdes en Gales y negros en Escocia. Al ministro de Magia le ha costado trabajo silenciar ese asunto, te lo aseguro. Los nuestros tienen que hacerles encantamientos a los muggles que los han visto para que los olviden.**

La gente miraba a Ron impresionada por la cantidad de cosas que sabía sobre el tema.

—**Entonces ¿en qué está metido Hagrid? —dijo Hermione.**

Muchos asintieron, eso era lo importante en ese momento.

**Cuando llamaron a la puerta de la cabaña del guardabosques, una hora más tarde, les sorprendió ver todas las cortinas cerradas. **

Algunos fruncieron el ceño sospechando.

**Hagrid preguntó «¿quién es?» antes de dejarlos entrar, y luego cerró rápidamente la puerta tras ellos.**

**En el interior; el calor era sofocante. Pese a que era un día cálido, en la chimenea ardía un buen fuego. **

Charlie sonrió, sabía la causa de eso.

**Hagrid les preparó el té y les ofreció bocadillos de comadreja, que ellos no aceptaron.**

—**Entonces ¿queríais preguntarme algo?**

—**Sí —dijo Harry No tenía sentido dar más vueltas—. Nos preguntábamos si podías decirnos si hay algo más que custodie a la Piedra Filosofal, además de Fluffy.**

—Directo al grano —dijeron los gemelos sonriendo.

**Hagrid lo miró con aire adusto.**

—**Por supuesto que no puedo —dijo—. En primer lugar; no lo sé. En segundo lugar, vosotros ya sabéis demasiado, así que tampoco os lo diría si lo supiera. Esa Piedra está aquí por un buen motivo. Casi la roban de Gringotts... Aunque eso ya lo sabíais, ¿no? Me gustaría saber cómo averiguasteis lo de Fluffy.**

Hagrid sonrió, ahora si lo sabía.

—**Oh, vamos, Hagrid, puedes no querer contarnos, pero debes saberlo, tú sabes todo lo que sucede por aquí —dijo Hermione, con voz afectuosa y lisonjera. La barba de Hagrid se agitó y vieron que sonreía. Hermione continuó—: Nos preguntábamos en quién más podía confiar Dumbledore lo suficiente para pedirle ayuda, además de ti.**

Muchos miraban a Hermione sorprendidos mientras Hagrid bajaba la cabeza por ser derrotado por una alumna de once años.

—Increíble —dijo Fred y George asintió con la cabeza.

**Con esas últimas palabras, el pecho de Hagrid se ensanchó. Harry y Ron miraron a Hermione con orgullo.**

Lo mismo ocurría en el presente.

—**Bueno, supongo que no tiene nada de malo deciros esto... Dejadme ver... **

—¿Has visto eso Lunático? ¡Ha convencido a Hagrid sin necesidad de emborracharlo! —dijo Sirius mientras miraba a Hermione con orgullo y Hagrid bajaba más la cabeza muy avergonzado.

**Yo le presté a Fluffy... luego algunos de los profesores hicieron encantamientos... el profesor Sprout, el profesor Flitwick, la profesora McGonagall —contó con los dedos—, el profesor Quirrell y el mismo Dumbledore, por su puesto. Esperad, me he olvidado de alguien. Oh, claro, el pro fesor Snape.**

—¡¿Snape?! —preguntó Sirius entre enojado y cabreado, totalmente convencido de que era el el que quería coger la piedra. Muchos en el Gran Comedor pensaban lo mismo, solo algunos adultos y el trio sabía la verdad y no se molestaron en decirlo.

—**¿Snape?**

—**Ajá... No seguiréis con eso todavía, ¿no? Mirad, Snape ayudó a proteger la Piedra, no quiere robarla.**

—Así es —murmuró Snape para sí mismo enfurruñado.

**Harry sabía que Ron y Hermione estaban pensando lo mismo que él. Si Snape había formado parte de la protección de la Piedra, le resultaría fácil descubrir cómo la protegían los otros profesores. Es probable que supiera todos los en cantamientos, salvo el de Quirrell, y cómo pasar ante Fluffy.**

—Una increíble deducción —dijo Moody sonriendo aunque el ya intuía que Snape no era el culpable.

Harry se sentía ridículo por haber fallado de manera tan estrepitosa al buscar al culpable pero, se dijo a sí mismo, todo apuntaba a que Snape era el culpable.

—**Tu eres el único que sabe cómo pasar ante Fluffy, ¿no, Hagrid? —preguntó Harry con ansiedad—. Y no se lo dirás a nadie, ¿no es cierto? ¿Ni siquiera a un profesor?**

—**Ni un alma lo sabe, salvo Dumbledore y yo —dijo Hagrid con orgullo.**

Muchos suspiraron aliviados.

—**Bueno, eso es algo —murmuró Harry a los demás—. Hagrid, ¿podríamos abrir una ventana? Me estoy asando.**

—**No puedo, Harry, lo siento —respondió Hagrid. Harry notó que miraba de reojo hacia el fuego. Harry también miró.**

Todos miraron el libro expectantes.

—**Hagrid... ¿Qué es eso?**

**Pero ya sabía lo que era. En el centro de la chimenea, de bajo de la cazuela, había un enorme huevo negro.**

—¡Un dragón! —comprendieron muchos de pronto.

—**Ah —dijo Hagrid, tirándose con nerviosismo de la bar ba—. Eso... eh...**

—**¿Dónde lo has conseguido, Hagrid? —preguntó Ron, agachándose ante la chimenea para ver de cerca el huevo— Debe de haberte costado una fortuna.**

—Como comprar un dragón es ilegal los precios están por las nubes —aseguró Charlie.

—**Lo gané —explicó Hagrid—. La otra noche. Estaba en la aldea, tomando unas copas y me puse a jugar a las cartas con un desconocido. Creo que se alegró mucho de librarse de él, si he de ser sincero.**

—Lógico —dijeron muchos comprensivos al saber que era algo ilegal y que no sería nada bueno que te descubrieran con uno.

—**Pero ¿qué vas a hacer cuando salga del cascarón? —preguntó Hermione.**

—Buena pregunta, ¡Si señor! —dijo Moody haciendo un extraño sonido que podía ser interpretado como una carcajada.

—**Bueno, estuve leyendo un poco —dijo Hagrid, sacando un gran libro de debajo de su almohada—. Lo conseguí en la biblioteca: Crianza de dragones para placer y provecho. **

—Es muy bueno —aseguró Charlie sonriendo—. Pero es bastante viejo, yo recomiendo el nuevo de la misma escritora: _Como criar un dragón sin riesgos y de manera efectiva_. El mejor, sin duda. Aunque también podías considerar interesante tener _102 Maneras de..._

—Nadie va a criar un dragón, Charlie —le aseguró Ginny rodando los ojos.

**Está un poco anticuado, por supuesto, pero sale todo. Mantener el huevo en el fuego, porque las madres respiran fuego sobre ellos y, cuando salen del cascarón, alimentarlos con brandy mezclado con sangre de pollo, cada media hora. Y mirad, dice cómo reconocer los diferentes huevos. El que tengo es un ridgeback noruego. Y son muy raros.**

—Y que lo digas —aseguró Charlie asintiendo con los ojos muy abiertos.

**Parecía muy satisfecho de sí mismo, pero Hermione no.**

—Por supuesto —aseguró ella—. ¡Criar un dragón en esa cabaña! ¡Es una locura!

Todos, incluso Hagrid, se vieron de acuerdo con eso (aunque este último a regañadientes).

—**Hagrid, tú vives en una casa de madera —dijo.**

—Buen punto —dijo Charlie sonriendo.

**Pero Hagrid no la escuchaba. Canturreaba alegremente mientras alimentaba el fuego.**

**Así que ya tenían algo más de qué preocuparse: lo que podía sucederle a Hagrid si alguien descubría que ocultaba un dragón ilegal en su cabaña.**

—¿Cómo hacéis para metieron en todos los líos que ocurren en Hogwarts? —preguntó Neville incrédulo mientras el resto se giraban hacia ellos para escuchar la respuesta.

—Créeme, Neville, llevo cinco años haciéndome la misma pregunta —le aseguró Ron mientras Harry y Hermione reían.

—Supongo que es gracias a la capacidad de Harry de meterse en problemas —comentó Hermione sonriendo haciendo que Harry bufase molesto.

—**Me pregunto cómo será tener una vida tranquila —suspiró Ron, **

Muchos rieron incluido el trio de oro.

—Yo creo que tenía una antes de… Eso es. Conocer a Harry —dijo Hermione burlona.

—Opino como ella, compañero —dijo Ron sonriendo y Harry hizo un mohín.

—¡Yo no os obligo a venir conmigo! ¡Yo solo hago lo que tengo que hacer! —se quejó este algo enfurruñado.

—Venga Harry, sabes que era coña —le dijo Ron rodando los ojos.

**mientras noche tras noche luchaban con todo el trabajo extra que les daban los profesores. Hermione había comenzado ya a hacer horarios de repaso para Harry y Ron. Los estaba volviendo locos.**

—Encima que me preocupo por vosotros —se quejó esta, poniendo morritos.

**Entonces, durante un desayuno, Hedwig entregó a Harry otra nota de Hagrid. Sólo decía: «Está a punto de salir».**

Muchos se emocionaron, no sería lo mismo esto a presenciar un nacimiento real pero las descripciones de Harry daban pie a imaginaciones bastante precisas.

**Ron quería faltar a la clase de Herbología e ir directa mente a la cabaña. **

—Por supuesto —aseguró el pelirrojo y la profesora Sprout miró con reproche a Hagrid, algo enojada por que causara que algún alumno no quisiera ir a su clase.

**Hermione no quería ni oír hablar de eso.**

Los profesores la miraban sonriendo, Hermione era una alumna ejemplar.

—**Hermione, ¿cuántas veces en nuestra vida veremos a un dragón saliendo de su huevo?**

—¡Eso! —se quejaron muchos temiendo que pudiesen perderse el nacimiento del dragón.

—**Tenemos clases, nos vamos a meter en líos y no vamos a poder hacer nada cuando alguien descubra lo que Hagrid está haciendo...**

—**¡Cállate! —susurró Harry.**

—¡Harry! —le reprocharon muchos.

—Harry no es grosero —aseguró Hermione—. Si habla de ese modo es por una buena razón.

**Malfoy estaba cerca de ellos y se había quedado inmóvil para escucharlos. **

—¿Veis? —preguntó Hermione mientras fulminaba a Malfoy con la mirada.

**¿Cuánto había oído? **

—Más que suficiente —aseguró el rubio.

**A Harry no le gustó la expresión de su cara.**

—A nadie le gusta —dijeron los gemelos y muchos rieron. Mientras, la pequeña Greengrass intentaba reprimirse las ganas de replicar al dúo pelirrojo.

**Ron y Hermione discutieron durante todo el camino hacia la clase de Herbología **

—Qué raro que esos dos discutan ¿No? —le preguntó Ginny a Harry haciéndose la sorprendida.

—Y que lo digas, siempre se hablan con tanto cariño —dijo Harry.

—Sí, yo siempre les había visto como la pareja ideal —aseguró Ginny haciendo que el pelirrojo y la castaña se ruborizasen—. Pero sabiendo que pueden llegar a discutir voy a empezar a cuestionármelo ¿Les has visto discutir más veces?

—Que va, siempre están tan acaramelados…

—Oh, callaos ya —les dijo Ron colorado hasta las orejas.

**y, al final, Hermione aceptó ir a la cabaña de Hagrid con ellos durante el recreo de la maña na. Cuando al final de las clases sonó la campana del castillo, los tres dejaron sus trasplantadores y corrieron por el parque hasta el borde del bosque. Hagrid los recibió, excitado y radiante.**

—**Ya casi está fuera —dijo cuando entraron.**

Todos miraron el libro emocionados, ¡Iban a escuchar sobre el nacimiento de un dragón!

**El huevo estaba sobre la mesa. Tenía grietas en la cáscara. Algo se movía en el interior y un curioso ruido salía de allí.**

Muchos escuchaban con atención.

**Todos acercaron las sillas a la mesa y esperaron, respirando con agitación.**

**De pronto se oyó un ruido y el huevo se abrió. La cría de dragón aleteó en la mesa. **

Muchos sonrieron al imaginarse una cría de dragón recién salida del huevo.

**No era exactamente bonito. Harry pensó que parecía un paraguas negro arrugado. **

—¡Harry! —le riñeron Hagrid, Charlie y muchas féminas por llamar fea a una cría recién nacida mientras otros reían.

**Sus alas puntiagudas eran enormes, comparadas con su cuerpo flacucho. Tenía un hocico largo con anchas fosas nasales, las puntas de los cuernos ya le salían y tenía los ojos anaranjados y saltones.**

Era una imagen algo extraña pero más extraño era, pensó Harry, el ver a tantas mujeres suspirando por esa imagen ¿Qué tenía de bonito?

**Estornudó. Volaron unas chispas.**

—**¿No es precioso? —murmuró Hagrid. Alargó una mano para acariciar la cabeza del dragón. Este le dio un mordisco en los dedos, enseñando unos colmillos puntiagudos.**

—¡Felicidades Hagrid! —le dijo Charlie emocionado mientras todos le miraban sin entender. Charlie se percató de eso y lo explico—. Eso es lo que los ridgeback noruegos hacen a sus madres según nacen, lo que significa que el dragón reconoce a Hagrid como su madre.

—**¡Bendito sea! Mirad, conoce a su mamá —dijo Hagrid.**

—**Hagrid —dijo Hermione—. ¿Cuánto tardan en crecer los ridgebacks noruegos?**

—Buena pregunta, nuevamente —le dijo Remus sonriendo.

—Tardan muy poco, sobre todo si es hembra —les aseguró Charlie algo preocupado pues sabía que ese era el caso.

**Hagrid iba a contestarle, cuando de golpe su rostro palideció. Se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hacia la ventana.**

—**¿Qué sucede?**

—**Alguien estaba mirando por una rendija de la cortina... Era un chico... Va corriendo hacia el colegio.**

—Oh, no —murmuraron muchos palideciendo.

**Harry fue hasta la puerta y miró. Incluso a distancia, era inconfundible:**

**Malfoy había visto el dragón.**

—¿Cómo eres tan despreciable? —le preguntó Astoria asqueada, realmente ese Malfoy de primer año era totalmente asqueroso. Malfoy se cuestionaba lo mismo a sí mismo, decidió que cuando fuese a acostarse reflexionaría sobre su forma de ser. Ahora que había podido observar como era su personalidad vista desde fuera se daba cuenta de lo idiota y despreciable que había sido y que todavía era.

**Algo en la sonrisa burlona de Malfoy durante la semana siguiente ponía nerviosos a Harry, Ron y Hermione. Pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en la oscura cabaña de Ha grid, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.**

—**Déjalo ir —lo instaba Harry—. Déjalo en libertad.**

—**No puedo —decía Hagrid—. Es demasiado pequeño. Se morirá.**

—Oh, vamos Hagrid ¡Es un dragón! —se quejó Ron.

—Incluso los dragones, Ronald, necesitan cuidados por un tiempo —dijo Charlie.

**Miraron el dragón. Había triplicado su tamaño en sólo una semana. **

Charlie asintió sabiendo que el dragón era hembra, si fuera macho no habría crecido tanto.

**Ya le salía humo de las narices. Hagrid no cumplía con sus deberes de guardabosques porque el dragón ocupaba todo su tiempo. Había botellas vacías de brandy y plumas de pollo por todo el suelo.**

—**He decidido llamarlo Norberto —dijo Hagrid, mirando al dragón con ojos húmedos—. Ya me reconoce, mirad. ¡Norberto! ¡Norberto! ¿Dónde está mamá?**

—**Ha perdido el juicio —murmuró Ron a Harry.**

Muchos asintieron.

—**Hagrid —dijo Harry en voz muy alta—, espera dos semanas y Norberto será tan grande como tu casa. Malfoy se lo contará a Dumbledore en cualquier momento.**

Muchos fulminaron a Malfoy con la mirada y este se encogió en su asiento.

**Hagrid se mordió el labio.**

—**Yo... yo sé que no puedo quedarme con él para siempre, pero no puedo echarlo, no puedo.**

Muchos sonrieron a Hagrid con cariño, definitivamente era un buen hombre.

**Harry se volvió hacia Ron súbitamente.**

—**Charlie —dijo.**

—**Tú también estás mal de la cabeza —dijo Ron—. Yo soy Ron, ¿recuerdas?**

Muchos rieron mientras Harry negaba con la cabeza, divertido.

—**No... Charlie, tu hermano. En Rumania. Estudiando dragones. Podemos enviarle a Norberto. ¡Charlie lo cuidará y luego lo dejará vivir en libertad!**

—Una idea genial, Harry —le felicitó Charlie.

—**¡Genial! —dijo Ron—. ¿Qué piensas de eso, Hagrid?**

**Y al final, Hagrid aceptó que enviaran una lechuza para pedirle ayuda a Charlie.**

Muchos le sonrieron a Charlie y este les devolvió la sonrisa.

**La semana siguiente pareció alargarse. La noche del miércoles encontró a Harry y Hermione sentados solos en la sala común, mucho después de que todos se fueran a acostar. El reloj de la pared acababa de dar doce campanadas cuando el agujero de la pared se abrió de golpe. Ron surgió de la nada, al quitarse la capa invisible de Harry. Había estado en la cabaña de Hagrid, ayudándolo a alimentar a Norberto, que ya comía ratas muertas.**

Algunos pusieron muecas de asco, principalmente los alumnos más jóvenes.

—**¡Me ha mordido! —dijo, enseñándoles la mano envuelta en un pañuelo ensangrentado**

Molly y Charlie miraron a Ron preocupado. Ron captó la mirada de su madre y le enseñó su mano, totalmente sana. Eso pareció tranquilizarla.

—¡Ron! Las mordeduras de un ridgeback noruego son venenosas —dijo Charlie con los ojos muy abiertos y Molly volvió a preocuparse.

—Nada que la señora Pomfrey no pueda curar —aseguró Ron sonriendo a Pomfrey.

—**. No podré escribir en una semana. Os aseguro que los dragones son los animales más horribles que conozco, pero para Hagrid es como si fuera un osito de peluche. Cuando me mordió, me hizo salir porque, según él, yo lo había asustado. **

—¡Hagrid! —le regañaron muchos.

—Lo lamento mucho —se disculpó el semi-gigante de manera sincera.

**Y cuando me fui le estaba can tando una canción de cuna.**

Algunos rieron ante eso.

**Se oyó un golpe en la ventana oscura.**

—**¡Es Hedwig! —dijo Harry, corriendo para dejarla en trar—. ¡Debe de traer la respuesta de Charlie!**

**Los tres juntaron las cabezas para leer la carta.**

**Querido Ron:**

**¿Cómo estás? Gracias por tu carta. Estaré encantado de quedarme con el ridgeback noruego, pero no será fácil traerlo aquí. Creo que lo mejor será hacerlo con unos amigos que vienen a visitarme la semana que viene. El problema es que no deben verlos llevando un dragón ilegal. ¿Podríais llevar al ridgeback noruego a la torre más alta, la medianoche del sábado? Ellos se encontrarán contigo allí y se lo llevarán mientras dure la oscuridad.**

**Envíame la respuesta lo antes posible.**

**Besos,**

**Charlie**

Hagrid le sonrió a Charlie agradecido.

—Por cierto, Hagrid —dijo Charlie mientras le sonreía de vuelta—. Deberías saber que en realidad Norberto es Norberta.

Hagrid sonrió de manera radiante.

—¡Es hembra! —dijo emocionado pero entonces se dio cuenta de los riesgos que eso conllevaba y continuo con el tono frio de un padre sobre protector—. Espero que tengas vigilados a todos los dragones que intenten acercarse a ella.

—Por supuesto, descuida —mintió Charlie sonriendo, él no era sobre protector con nadie que no fuese su hermana pequeña.

**Se miraron.**

—**Tenemos la capa invisible —dijo Harry—. No será tan difícil... creo que la capa es suficientemente grande para cubrir a Norberto y a dos de nosotros.**

**La prueba de lo mala que había sido aquella semana para ellos fue que aceptaron de inmediato. Cualquier cosa para liberarse de Norberto... y de Malfoy.**

Muchos les sonrieron de manera comprensiva.

**Se encontraron con un obstáculo. A la mañana siguiente, la mano mordida de Ron se había inflamado y tenía dos veces su tamaño normal. **

Molly escuchaba preocupada, sabía que todo eso había pasado pero, obviamente, no le gustaba escuchar que a su hijo le pasaba algo malo.

**No sabía si convenía ir a ver a la señora Pomfrey ¿Reconocería una mordedura de dragón? Sin embargo, por la tarde no tuvo elección. La herida se había convertido en una horrible cosa verde. Parecía que los colmillos de Norberto tenían veneno.**

**Al finalizar el día, Harry y Hermione fueron corriendo hasta el ala de la enfermería para visitar a Ron y lo encontraron en un estado terrible.**

—**No es sólo mi mano —susurró— aunque parece que se me vaya a caer a trozos. Malfoy le dijo a la señora Pomfrey que quería pedirme prestado un libro, y vino y se estuvo riendo de mí. **

Muchos fulminaron a Malfoy con la mirada y la profesora McGonagall no tuvo ningún reparo en quitar a Slyhterin otros cinco puntos.

**Me amenazó con decirle a ella quién me había mordido (yo le había dicho que era un perro, pero creo que no me creyó). No debí pegarle en el partido de quidditch. Por eso se está portando así.**

—Nah, Malfoy es desagradable por naturaleza —dijeron los gemelos y Malfoy bajó la cabeza, él sabía que eso no era cierto pero no se atrevía a demostrarlo.

**Harry y Hermione trataron de calmarlo.**

—**Todo habrá terminado el sábado a medianoche —dijo Hermione, pero eso no lo tranquilizó. Al contrario, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a temblar.**

—**¡La medianoche del sábado! —dijo con voz ronca—. Oh, no, oh, no... acabo de acordarme... la carta de Charlie estaba en el libro que se llevó Malfoy, se enterará de la forma en que nos libraremos de Norberto.**

—¡Pero como tenéis tanta mala suerte! —preguntaron Parvati y Lavender con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Uno se acostumbra —dijo Ron mientras se encogía de hombros—. Pero la culpa es de Harry.

—¡Oye! —se quejó el ojiverde mientras muchos reían.

**Harry y Hermione no tuvieron tiempo de contestarle. Apareció la señora Pomfrey y los hizo salir; diciendo que Ron necesitaba dormir.**

—**Es muy tarde para cambiar los planes —dijo Harry a Hermione—. No tenemos tiempo de enviar a Charlie otra lechuza y ésta puede ser nuestra única oportunidad de librarnos de Norberto. Tendremos que arriesgarnos. Y tenemos la capa invisible y Malfoy no lo sabe.**

—Ahora si lo sé —gruñó el rubio.

**Encontraron a Fang, el perro cazador de jabalíes, sentado afuera, con la cola vendada, cuando fueron a avisar a Hagrid. Éste les habló a través de la ventana.**

—**No os hago entrar —jadeó— porque Norberto está un poco molesto. No es nada importante, ya me ocuparé de él.**

**Cuando le contaron lo que decía Charlie, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, aunque tal vez fuera porque Norberto acababa de morderle la pierna.**

Algunos rieron y otros miraron a Hagrid preocupados.

—Un poco de ambas —confirmó el guardabosques sonriendo.

—**¡Aaay! Está bien, sólo me ha cogido la bota... está jugando... después de todo es sólo un cachorro.**

**El cachorro golpeó la pared con su cola, haciendo temblar las ventanas. Harry y Hermione regresaron al castillo con la sensación de que el sábado no llegaría lo bastante rápido.**

**Tendrían que haber sentido pena por Hagrid, cuando llegó el momento de la despedida, si no hubieran estado tan preocu pados por lo que tenían que hacer. **

Hagrid se enjuagaba las lágrimas, era un hombre muy sensible y el simple recuerdo de esa despedida le hizo llorar.

**Era una noche oscura y llena de nubes y llegaron un poquito tarde a la cabaña de Hagrid, porque tuvieron que esperar a que Peeves saliera del vestíbulo, donde jugaba a tenis contra las paredes.**

**Hagrid tenía a Norberto listo y encerrado en una gran jaula.**

—**Tiene muchas ratas y algo de brandy para el viaje —dijo Hagrid con voz amable—. Y le puse su osito de peluche por si se siente solo.**

**Del interior de la jaula les llegaron unos sonidos, que hicieron pensar a Harry que Norberto le estaba arrancando la cabeza al osito.**

Algunos se estremecieron al escucharlo.

—**¡Adiós, Norberto! —sollozó Hagrid, mientras Harry y Hermione cubrían la jaula con la capa invisible y se metían dentro ellos también—. ¡Mamá nunca te olvidará!**

Muchos sonrieron a Hagrid quien continuaba enjuagándose las lágrimas.

**Cómo se las arreglaron para llevar la jaula hasta la torre del castillo fue algo que nunca supieron. Era casi mediano che cuando trasladaron la jaula de Norberto por las escaleras de mármol del castillo y siguieron por pasillos oscuros. Subieron una escalera, luego otra... **

—¿Lo llevasteis con las manos? —peguntó Collin impresionado.

—Sí, fue una pesadilla —confirmó Harry suspirando.

**Ni siquiera uno de los atajos de Harry hizo el trabajo más fácil.**

—¡Ese es mi ahijado! ¡Me gusta saber que conoces pasadizos del castillo! ¡Un digno hijo de un merodeador! —dijo Sirius emocionado y Harry se fijó en que Remus y los gemelos también le sonreían.

—**¡Ya casi llegamos! —resopló Harry, mientras alcanzaban el pasillo que había bajo la torre más alta.**

**Entonces, un súbito movimiento por encima de ellos casi les hizo soltar la jaula. Olvidando que eran invisibles, se en cogieron en las sombras, contemplando las siluetas oscuras de dos personas que discutían a unos tres metros de ellos. Una lámpara brilló.**

Todos miraban el libro con los ojos bien abiertos.

**La profesora McGonagall, con una bata de tejido escocés y una redecilla en el pelo, tenía sujeto a Malfoy por la oreja.**

Algunos miraron a Malfoy sonriendo con suficiencia mientras este gruñía por lo bajo.

—**¡Castigo! —gritaba—. ¡Y veinte puntos menos para Slytherin! Vagando en medio de la noche... ¿Cómo te atreves...?**

—**Usted no lo entiende, profesora, Harry Potter vendrá. ¡Y con un dragón!**

Muchos negaron con la cabeza, divertidos.

—Como si fuera a creerse eso —dijo Dean sonriendo.

—**¡Qué absurda tontería! ¿Cómo te atreves a decir esas mentiras? Vamos, hablaré de ti con el profesor Snape... ¡Vamos, Malfoy!**

—Lamento no haberle creído, señor Malfoy —dijo la profesora McGonagall solemnemente—. Pero sigue sin agradarme que intente delatar a otras personas para disfrutar con su sufrimiento.

**Después de aquello, la escalera de caracol hacia la torre más alta les pareció lo más fácil del mundo. Cuando salieron al frío aire de la noche, donde se quitaron la capa, felices de poder respirar bien, Hermione dio una especie de salto.**

—**¡Malfoy está castigado! ¡Podría ponerme a cantar!**

Muchos sonrieron a Hermione.

—**No lo hagas —la previno Harry.**

**Riéndose de Malfoy, esperaron, con Norberto moviéndose en su jaula. Diez minutos más tarde, cuatro escobas aterrizaron en la oscuridad.**

**Los amigos de Charlie eran muy simpáticos. **

—Lo son —aseguró Charlie sonriendo abiertamente.

**Enseñaron a Harry y Hermione los arneses que habían preparado para poder suspender a Norberto entre ellos. Todos ayudaron a colocar a Norberto para que estuviera muy seguro, y luego Harry y Hermione estrecharon las manos de los amigos y les dieron las gracias.**

**Por fin. Norberto se iba... se iba... se había ido.**

Hagrid soltó unos últimos sollozos y sonrió, al menos iba a un lugar mejor.

**Bajaron rápidamente por la escalera de caracol, con los corazones tan libres como sus manos, que ya no llevaban la jaula con Norberto. Sin el dragón, y con Malfoy castigado, ¿qué podía estropear su felicidad?**

Harry y Hermione negaron con la cabeza, había una persona que pudo estropear su felicidad.

**La respuesta los esperaba al pie de la escalera. Cuando llegaron al pasillo, el rostro de Filch apareció súbitamente en la oscuridad.**

—Pero no importa ¿No? —preguntó Tonks—. Tenéis la capa.

—**Bien, bien, bien —susurró Harry—. Tenemos problemas.**

**Habían dejado la capa invisible en la torre.**

—¡Oh, vamos! —se quejó la pelirroja—. ¿Cómo se os ocurre?

—Bueno, aquí acaba el capítulo —anunció Bill levantando la vista del libro.

—Leemos un capítulo más y nos vamos a dormir ¿De acuerdo? —preguntó el director sonriendo, todos asintieron así que se levantó y cogió el libro—. Yo volveré a leer si no es molestia: **El bosque prohibido.**

* * *

**Y acaba otro capitulo. No ha sido uno especialmente divertido pero espero que tampoco haya resultado aburrido :s**

**Bueno, ya queda menos para el final del primer libro, y por ende, de la primera parte del fic :3**

**Mañana mas y mejor (espero xD)**


	16. El bosque prohibido

**Holaa :3**

**Hemos llegado a el capitulo 16 de 19 que tendrá esta primera parte, ya falta poco para acabar el primer libro ^^**

**Bueno, Anthena-Black13 tiene razón, creo que debería hacer leer a mas personas aparte del director pero, no se, me gusta que la primera o la ultima sean leídas por el. Pero si, haré leer a mas personas.**

**Tanto los personajes como todas las palabras que estén en negrita pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

—_Leemos un capítulo más y nos vamos a dormir ¿De acuerdo? —preguntó el director sonriendo, todos asintieron así que se levantó y cogió el libro—. Yo volveré a leer si no es molestia: __**El bosque prohibido.**_

Muchos se estremecieron ante el aterrador título.

—¡Harry James Potter! —exclamó la señora Weasley—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre ir al bosque prohibido?

—No lo hice por placer, créame —aseguró Harry pero eso no pareció tranquilizar a Molly.

**Las cosas no podían haber salido peor.**

—Empezamos mal —dijo Geroge suspirando.

**Filch los llevó al despacho de la profesora McGonagall, en el primer piso, donde se sentaron a esperar; sin decir una palabra. Hermione temblaba. **

Muchos miraron a Hermione con compasión.

**Excusas, disculpas y locas historias cruzaban la mente de Harry, cada una más débil que la otra. No podía imaginar cómo se iban a librar del problema aquella vez. Estaban atrapados. ¿Cómo podían haber sido tan estúpidos para olvidar la capa? **

—Eso me preguntó yo —bufó Ron.

**No había razón en el mundo para que la profesora McGonagall aceptara que habían estado vagando durante la noche, para no mencionar la torre más alta de Astronomía, que estaba prohibida, salvo para las clases. Si añadía a todo eso Norberto y la capa invisible, ya podían empezar a hacer las maletas.**

**¿Harry pensaba que las cosas no podían estar peor? Estaba equivocado. **

Todos abrieron mucho los ojos.

—¿Qué pasará ahora? —preguntaron algunos incapaces de imaginar nada.

**Cuando la profesora McGonagall apareció, llevaba a Neville.**

—¿Neville? —preguntaron muchos extrañados pero este no dijo nada.

—**¡Harry! —estalló Neville en cuanto los vio—. Estaba tratando de encontrarte para prevenirte, oí que Malfoy decía que iba a atraparte, dijo que tenías un drag...**

Muchos sonrieron a Neville por lo buen amigo que era, poniéndose en riesgo por sus amigos.

**Harry negó violentamente con la cabeza, para que Neville no hablara más, pero la profesora McGonagall lo vio. Lo miró como si echara fuego igual que Norberto y se irguió, amenazadora, sobre los tres.**

—**Nunca lo habría creído de ninguno de vosotros. El señor Filch dice que estabais en la torre de Astronomía. Es la una de la mañana. Quiero una explicación.**

—Ahora la tengo —dijo McGonagall sonriendo levemente pero sin arrepentirse de sus actos.

**Ésa fue la primera vez que Hermione no pudo contestar a una pregunta de un profesor. Miraba fijamente sus zapatillas, tan rígida como una estatua.**

—**Creo que tengo idea de lo que sucedió —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. No hace falta ser un genio para descubrirlo. **

La profesora McGonagall se sonrojó, había fallado estrepitosamente.

—¿Seguro, Minnie? Yo diría que sí que hace falta —dijo Sirius burlón.

**Te inventaste una historia sobre un dragón para que Draco Malfoy saliera de la cama y se metiera en líos. Te he atrapado. **

Algunos rieron.

—Creo que no eres un genio, Minnie —dijo Sirius negando con la cabeza y la profesora McGonagall le fulminó con la mirada. Remus se vio contagiado por la disimulada risa de Tonks y ambos rieron en silencio.

**Supongo que te habrá parecido divertido que Longbottom oyera la historia y también la creyera, ¿no?**

—¡Claro que no! —se quejó Harry y Neville le sonrió.

**Harry captó la mirada de Neville y trató de decirle, sin palabras, que aquello no era verdad, porque Neville parecía asombrado y herido. **

Neville se disculpó por haber desconfiado de ellos pero ellos negaron con la cabeza, fue culpa suya, en parte, que Neville acabara castigado así que no había nada por lo que disculparse.

**Pobre mete-patas Neville, Harry sabía lo que debía de haberle costado buscarlos en la oscuridad, para prevenirlos.**

Muchos sonrieron a Neville tristemente.

—**Estoy disgustada —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Cuatro alumnos fuera de la cama en una noche. ¡Nunca he oído una cosa así! **

—Creo que ya nos ha olvidado, Lunático —se quejó Sirius bufando.

—Nah, es que Minnie siempre dice lo mismo para exagerar la situación —le aseguró Remus y muchos alumnos se sorprendieron al ver que su admirado profesor se dirigía a McGonagall como Minnie.

**Tu, Hermione Granger, pensé que tenías más sentido común. **

—Zas, en el clavo —dijeron muchos mientras Hermione bajaba la cabeza avergonzada por el comentario de la profesora.

**Y tú, Harry Potter... Creía que Gryffindor significaba más para ti. **

—Justo donde duele —dijeron muchos mientras Harry también bajaba la cabeza avergonzado.

**Los tres sufriréis castigos... Sí, tú también, Longbottom, nada te da derecho a dar vueltas por el colegio durante la noche, en especial en estos días: es muy peligroso y se os descontarán cincuenta puntos de Gryffindor.**

Los Gryffindor abrieron los ojos muchísimo.

—**¿Cincuenta? —resopló Harry. Iban a perder el primer puesto, lo que había ganado en el último partido de quidditch.**

—¡Harry, nunca repliques a la profesora McGonagall! —le advirtieron los gemelos pero era demasiado tarde.

—**Cincuenta puntos cada uno —dijo la profesora McGonagall, resoplando a través de su nariz puntiaguda.**

—¡Oh, dios! —dijo Sirius mientras se golpeaba la cabeza contra la parte trasera del asiento.

Todos los Gryffindors miraban a su profesora suplicantes, perder ciento cincuenta puntos significaba no tener ninguna oportunidad para ganar la copa de las casas pues cuando ellos recuperaran veinte puntos otra casa habría ganado también una cantidad similar. Superar una diferencia de cincuenta era posible, difícil pero posible ¡¿Pero ciento cincuenta?!

—**Profesora... por favor...**

—**Usted, usted no...**

—Harry, no lo empeores —resoplaron los gemelos.

—**No me digas lo que puedo o no puedo hacer; Harry Potter. Ahora, volved a la cama, todos. Nunca me he sentido tan avergonzada de alumnos de Gryffindor.**

**Ciento cincuenta puntos perdidos. Eso situaba a Gryffindor en el último lugar. En una noche, habían acabado con cualquier posibilidad de que Gryffindor ganara la copa de la casa. Harry sentía como si le retorcieran el estómago. ¿Cómo podrían arreglarlo?**

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville se sonrieron, al final lo habían arreglado.

**Harry no durmió aquella noche. Podía oír el llanto de Neville, que duró horas. **

—Os lo aseguro, me pase ese primer año llorando —volvió a decir Neville sonriendo aunque algo avergonzado.

**No se le ocurría nada que decir para consolarlo. Sabía que Neville, como él mismo, tenía miedo de que amaneciera. ¿Qué sucedería cuando el resto de los de Gryffindor descubrieran lo que ellos habían hecho?**

Los Gryffindor bajaron la cabeza, sabían que no iban a dejar pasar algo así.

**Al principio, los Gryffindors que pasaban por el gigantesco reloj de arena, que informaba de la puntuación de la casa, pensaron que había un error. ¿Cómo iban a tener; súbitamente, ciento cincuenta puntos menos que el día anterior? Y luego, se propagó la historia. Harry Potter; el famoso Harry Potter, el héroe de dos partidos de quidditch, les había hecho perder todos esos puntos, él y otros dos estúpidos de primer año.**

**De ser una de las personas más populares y admiradas del colegio, Harry súbitamente era el más detestado. Hasta los de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff le giraban la cara, porque todos habían deseado ver a Slytherin perdiendo la copa. Por donde quiera que Harry pasara, lo señalaban con el dedo y no se molestaban en bajar la voz para insultarlo. **

Muchos bajaron la cabeza, avergonzándose por lo que habían hecho.

**Los de Slytherin, por su parte, lo aplaudían y lo vitoreaban, diciendo: «¡Gracias, Potter; te debemos una!».**

**Sólo Ron lo apoyaba.**

—Siempre, tío —le aseguró el pelirrojo sonriendo.

—**Se olvidarán en unas semanas. Fred y George han perdido puntos muchas veces desde que están aquí y la gente los sigue apreciando.**

—Pero nunca ciento cincuenta puntos en un día —aseguraron los gemelos.

—**Pero nunca perdieron ciento cincuenta puntos de una vez, ¿verdad? —dijo Harry tristemente.**

—**Bueno... no —admitió Ron.**

**Era un poco tarde para reparar los daños, pero Harry se juró que, de ahí en adelante, no se metería en cosas que no eran asunto suyo. **

—Ya, claro… —dijeron muchos rodando los ojos y Harry enrojeció.

**Todo había sido por andar averiguando y espiando. Se sentía tan avergonzado que fue a ver a Wood y le ofreció su renuncia.**

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron muchos al escucharlo.

—Como si yo fuera a permitirlo —resopló Wood negando con la cabeza.

—**¿Renunciar? —exclamó Wood—. ¿Qué ganaríamos con eso? ¿Cómo vamos a recuperar puntos si no podemos jugar al quidditch?**

Los Gryffindor asintieron con ganas, Harry no podía renunciar.

**Pero hasta el quidditch había perdido su atractivo. El resto del equipo no le hablaba durante el entrenamiento, y si tenían que hablar de él lo llamaban «el buscador».**

Molly fulminó a los gemelos con la mirada. Todos los miembros del equipo bajaron la cabeza avergonzados.

—Sé que no cambia nada Harry, pero, si hubiese sabido el porqué de la perdida de esos puntos, no te habría dicho nada —le confesó Katie sin mirarle a los ojos, todavía avergonzada.

Muchos otros asintieron también, ellos habían pensado que Harry solo estaba haciendo el idiota por la noche y que eso les había costado la copa de las casas.

**Hermione y Neville también sufrían. No pasaban tantos malos ratos como Harry porque no eran tan conocidos, pero nadie les hablaba. Hermione había dejado de llamar la atención en clase, y se quedaba con la cabeza baja, trabajando en silencio.**

—¡Y como ibas a recuperar los puntos así! —le reprochó Sirius pero Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Al principio lo intentó pero la abucheaban en cuanto lo hacía y se burlaban de ella —explicó el azabache mientras Ron fulminaba a Lavender, Parvati, Dean y Seamus con la mirada.

**Harry casi estaba contento de que se aproximaran los exámenes. Las lecciones que tenía que repasar alejaban sus desgracias de su mente. Él, Ron y Hermione se quedaban juntos, trabajando hasta altas horas de la noche, tratando de recordar los ingredientes de complicadas pociones, apren diendo de memoria hechizos y encantamientos y repitiendo las fechas de descubrimientos mágicos y rebeliones de los gnomos.**

**Y entonces, una semana antes de que empezaran los exámenes, las nuevas resoluciones de Harry de no interferir en nada que no le concerniera sufrieron una prueba inesperada. **

—Como no —dijo Ron rodando los ojos.

**Una tarde que salía solo de la biblioteca oyó que alguien gemía en un aula que estaba delante de él. Mientras se acercaba, oyó la voz de Quirrell.**

—**No... no... otra vez no, por favor...**

Todos miraban el libro sorprendidos.

**Parecía que alguien lo estaba amenazando. Harry se acercó.**

—**Muy bien... muy bien. —Oyó que Quirrell sollozaba.**

**Al segundo siguiente, Quirrell salió apresuradamente del aula, enderezándose el turbante. Estaba pálido y parecía a punto de llorar. Desapareció de su vista y Harry pensó que ni siquiera lo había visto. Esperó hasta que dejaron de oírse los pasos de Quirrell y entonces inspeccionó el aula. Parecía vacía, pero la puerta del otro extremo estaba entreabierta. Harry estaba a mitad de camino, cuando recordó que se había prometido no meterse en lo que no le correspondía.**

**Al mismo tiempo, habría apostado doce Piedras Filosofales a que Snape acababa de salir del aula **

—Me parece que alguien acaba de perder doce Piedras Filosofales —le susurró Ron burlón.

**y, por lo que Harry había escuchado, Snape debería estar de mejor humor... Quirrell parecía haberse rendido finalmente.**

**Harry regresó a la biblioteca, en donde Hermione estaba repasándole Astronomía a Ron. Harry les contó lo que había oído.**

—**¡Entonces Snape lo hizo! —dijo Ron—. Si Quirrell le dijo cómo romper su encantamiento anti-Fuerzas Oscuras...**

—**Pero todavía queda Fluffy —dijo Hermione.**

—**Tal vez Snape descubrió cómo pasar ante él sin pre guntarle a Hagrid —dijo Ron, mirando a los miles de libros que los rodeaban—. Seguro que por aquí hay un libro que dice cómo burlar a un perro gigante de tres cabezas. ¿Qué va mos a hacer, Harry?**

**La luz de la aventura brillaba otra vez en los ojos de Ron, pero Hermione respondió antes de que Harry lo hiciera.**

—¡Ese es nuestro hermano! ¡Todo un aventurero! —dijeron los gemelos, Bill y Charlie. Ron se sonrojó de manera furiosa, llevaba años esperando que sus hermanos dijeran que estaban orgullosos de él. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, pensó Harry, estos libros harían a Ron dejar atrás ese estúpido complejo de inferioridad.

—**Ir a ver a Dumbledore. Eso es lo que debimos hacer hace tiempo. Si se nos ocurre algo a nosotros solos, con segu ridad vamos a perder.**

—¡Por fin un comentario sensato! —dijo la profesora McGonagall suspirando.

—**¡Pero no tenemos pruebas! —exclamó Harry—. Qui rrell está demasiado atemorizado para respaldarnos. Snape sólo tiene que decir que no sabía cómo entró el trol en Halloween y que él no estaba cerca del tercer piso en ese momento. ¿A quién pensáis que van a creer, a él o a nosotros? No es exactamente un secreto que lo detestamos. **

Todos los alumnos asintieron, todos sabían del odio entre Snape y Potter.

**Dumble dore creerá que nos lo hemos inventado para hacer que lo echen. Filch no nos ayudaría aunque su vida dependiera de ello, es demasiado amigo de Snape **

—Filch y yo no somos amigos —se quejó Snape.

**y, mientras más alumnos pueda echar, mejor para él. **

—Eso no lo niego —dijo ahora el profesor de pociones con una maliciosa sonrisa aunque no fuera del todo cierto.

**Y no olvidéis que se supone que no sabemos nada sobre la Piedra o Fluffy. Serían muchas explicaciones.**

**Hermione pareció convencida, pero Ron no.**

—**Si investigamos sólo un poco...**

—**No —dijo Harry en tono terminante—: ya hemos investigado demasiado.**

—Eso seguro —dijo McGonagall resoplando.

**Acercó un mapa de Júpiter a su mesa y comenzó a aprender los nombres de sus lunas.**

**A la mañana siguiente, llegaron notas para Harry, Hermione y Neville, en la mesa del desayuno. Eran todas iguales.**

**Vuestro castigo tendrá lugar a las once de la noche.**

**El señor Filch os espera en el vestíbulo de entrada.**

**Prof M. McGonagall**

**En medio del furor que sentía por los puntos perdidos, Harry había olvidado que todavía les quedaban los castigos. **

Los alumnos aquí presentes asintieron, ellos también lo habían olvidado.

**De alguna manera esperaba que Hermione se quejara por tener que perder una noche de estudio, pero la muchacha no dijo una palabra. Como Harry, sentía que se merecían lo que les tocara.**

**A las once de aquella noche, se despidieron de Ron en la sala común y bajaron al vestíbulo de entrada con Neville. Filch ya estaba allí y también Malfoy. Harry también había olvidado que a Malfoy lo habían condenado a un castigo.**

—**Seguidme —dijo Filch, encendiendo un farol y condu ciéndolos hacia fuera—. Seguro que os lo pensaréis dos veces antes de faltar a otra regla de la escuela, ¿verdad? —dijo, mirándolos con aire burlón—. Oh, sí... trabajo duro y dolor son los mejores maestros, si queréis mi opinión... es una lástima que hayan abandonado los viejos castigos... colgaros de las muñecas, del techo, unos pocos días. Yo todavía tengo las cadenas en mi oficina, las mantengo engrasadas por si alguna vez se necesitan... **

—Nunca se necesitaran, Argus, pensé que lo había dejado suficientemente claro —dijo Dumbledore con tono firme y todos los alumnos se relajaron.

**Bien, allá vamos, y no penséis en escapar, porque será peor para vosotros si lo hacéis.**

**Marcharon cruzando el oscuro parque. Neville comenzó a respirar con dificultad. Harry se preguntó cuál sería el castigo que les esperaba. Debía de ser algo verdaderamente ho rrible, o Filch no estaría tan contento.**

Muchos comenzaron a mirar el libro con preocupación.

**La luna brillaba, pero las nubes la tapaban, dejándo los en la oscuridad. Delante, Harry pudo ver las ventanas iluminadas de la cabaña de Hagrid. Entonces oyeron un grito lejano.**

—**¿Eres tú, Filch? Date prisa, quiero empezar de una vez.**

**El corazón de Harry se animó: si iban a estar con Hagrid, no podía ser tan malo. **

Muchos suspiraron aliviados.

**Su alivio debió aparecer en su cara, porque Filch dijo:**

—**Supongo que crees que vas a divertirte con ese papanatas, ¿no? Bueno, piénsalo mejor, muchacho... es al bosque adonde iréis y mucho me habré equivocado si volvéis todos enteros.**

—¡A el bosque! —exclamó Molly preocupada.

—No se preocupe, señora Weasley, nada malo les pasará —intentó calmarla la profesora Sinistra—. Iban con Hagrid y nadie conoce el bosque como él.

Esto pareció calmar a Molly pero Harry y Hermione negaron con la cabeza, sí que les había pasado algo malo.

**Al oír aquello, Neville dejó escapar un gemido y Malfoy se detuvo de golpe.**

—**¿El bosque? —repitió, y no parecía tan indiferente como de costumbre—. Hay toda clase de cosas allí... dicen que hay hombres lobo.**

Remus se atragantó con la onza de chocolate que estaba comiendo debido al comentario y Sirius le dio unas palmadas en el hombro.

**Neville se aferró de la manga de la túnica de Harry y dejó escapar un ruido ahogado.**

Muchos miraron a Neville con compasión mientras este se avergonzaba por haber sido tan cobarde.

—**Eso es problema vuestro, ¿no? —dijo Filch, con voz radiante—. Tendríais que haber pensado en los hombres lobo antes de meteros en líos.**

**Hagrid se acercó hacia ellos, con Fang pegado a los talones. Llevaba una gran ballesta y un carcaj con flechas en la espalda.**

—**Menos mal —dijo—. Estoy esperando hace media hora. ¿Todo bien, Harry, Hermione?**

—**Yo no sería tan amistoso con ellos, Hagrid —dijo con frialdad Filch—. Después de todo, están aquí por un castigo.**

—**Por eso llegáis tarde, ¿no? —dijo Hagrid, mirando con rostro ceñudo a Filch—. ¿Has estado dándoles sermones? Eso no es lo que tienes que hacer. A partir de ahora, me hago cargo yo.**

Los adultos sonrieron a Hagrid, más tranquilos si era con él con quien estaban los críos.

—**Volveré al amanecer —dijo Filch— para recoger lo que quede de ellos —añadió con malignidad. Se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia el castillo, agitando el farol en la oscuridad.**

**Entonces Malfoy se volvió hacia Hagrid.**

—**No iré a ese bosque —dijo, y Harry tuvo el gusto de notar miedo en su voz.**

Harry sonrió a Malfoy, disfrutando que la gente leyera sobre su miedo, pero nadie dijo nada, era obvio para todos que el bosque daba miedo. De hecho había una alumna de Slytherin cuyo nombre empezaba por _A_ y acababa por _storia _que sentía compasión y estaba preocupada por el rubio Slytherin.

—**Lo harás, si quieres quedarte en Hogwarts —dijo Hagrid con severidad—. Hicisteis algo mal y ahora lo vais a pagar.**

—**Pero eso es para los empleados, no para los alumnos. Yo pensé que nos harían escribir unas líneas, o algo así. Si mi padre supiera que hago esto, él...**

—Mi papi, mi papi, mi papi… —se burló Ron y Malfoy le hizo un gesto muy grosero con la mano.

—**Te dirá que es así como se hace en Hogwarts —gruñó Hagrid—. ¡Escribir unas líneas! ¿Y a quién le serviría eso? Haréis algo que sea útil, o si no os iréis. Si crees que tu padre prefiere que te expulsen, entonces vuelve al castillo y coge tus cosas. ¡Vete!**

**Malfoy no se movió. Miró con ira a Hagrid, pero luego bajó la mirada.**

—**Bien, entonces —dijo Hagrid—. Escuchad con cuida do, porque lo que vamos a hacer esta noche es peligroso y no quiero que ninguno se arriesgue. Seguidme por aquí, un momento.**

**Los condujo hasta el límite del bosque. Levantando su farol, señaló hacia un estrecho sendero de tierra, que desapa recía entre los espesos árboles negros. Una suave brisa les levantó el cabello, mientras miraban en dirección al bosque.**

—**Mirad allí —dijo Hagrid—. ¿Veis eso que brilla en la tierra? ¿Eso plateado? Es sangre de unicornio. **

Todos miraron el libro aterrados.

**Hay por aquí un unicornio que ha sido malherido por alguien. Es la segunda vez en una semana. Encontré uno muerto el último miércoles. Vamos a tratar de encontrar a ese pobrecito herido. Tal vez tengamos que evitar que siga sufriendo.**

Muchos cerraron los ojos estremeciéndose al pensar que tal vez tendrían que matar un ser tan bello.

—**¿Y qué sucede si el que hirió al unicornio nos encuentra a nosotros primero? —dijo Malfoy, incapaz de ocultar el miedo de su voz.**

—Buena pregunta —dejo escapar Astoria también preocupada.

Malfoy se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa arrogante.

—¿Preocupada por mí, Greengrass?

—Más quisieras, idiota —replicó sacándole la lengua.

Su hermana Daphne reía en silencio a su lado, le parecía divertido que alguien hiciera comportarse a su hermana de manera tan infantil.

—**No hay ningún ser en el bosque que os pueda herir si estáis conmigo o con Fang —dijo Hagrid—. Y seguid el sendero. Ahora vamos a dividirnos en dos equipos y seguiremos la huella en distintas direcciones. Hay sangre por todo el lugar, debieron herirlo ayer por la noche, por lo menos.**

—**Yo quiero ir con Fang —dijo rápidamente Malfoy, mirando los largos colmillos del perro.**

—**Muy bien, pero te informo de que es un cobarde —dijo Hagrid—. Entonces yo, Harry y Hermione iremos por un lado y Draco, Neville y Fang, por el otro. **

Muchos Gryffindor miraron a Neville con compasión por tener que ir con el imbécil Malfoy. Por su parte muchos Slyhterin miraron con compasión a Draco por tener que ir con el inútil de Longbottom.

**Si alguno encuentra al unicornio, debe enviar chispas verdes, ¿de acuerdo? Sacad vuestras varitas y practicad ahora... está bien... Y si alguno tiene problemas, las chispas serán rojas y nos reuniremos to dos... así que tened cuidado... en marcha.**

**El bosque estaba oscuro y silencioso. Después de andar un poco, vieron que el sendero se bifurcaba. Harry, Hermione y Hagrid fueron hacia la izquierda y Malfoy, Neville y Fang se dirigieron a la derecha.**

**Anduvieron en silencio, con la vista clavada en el suelo. De vez en cuando, un rayo de luna a través de las ramas ilu minaba una mancha de sangre azul plateada entre las hojas caídas.**

**Harry vio que Hagrid parecía muy preocupado.**

—**¿Podría ser un hombre lobo el que mata los unicornios? —preguntó Harry**

—Imposible —dijo Sirius negando con la cabeza.

—No son… No somos lo bastante rápidos —dijo Remus con una sonrisa ladeada—. Además, ni siquiera un hombre lobo se plantea el matar un unicornio.

—**No son bastante rápidos —dijo Hagrid—. No es tan fácil cazar un unicornio, son criaturas poderosamente mági cas. Nunca había oído que hubieran hecho daño a ninguno.**

**Pasaron por un tocón con musgo. Harry podía oír el agua que corría: debía de haber un arroyo cerca. Todavía había manchas de sangre de unicornio en el serpenteante sendero.**

—**¿Estás bien, Hermione? —susurró Hagrid—. No te preocupes, no puede estar muy lejos si está tan malherido, y entonces podremos... ¡PONEOS DETRÁS DE ESE ÁRBOL!**

Todos en el Gran Comedor se sobresaltaron asustados.

**Hagrid cogió a Harry y Hermione y los arrastró fuera del sendero, detrás de un grueso roble. Sacó una flecha, la puso en su ballesta y la levantó, lista para disparar. Los tres escucharon. Alguien se deslizaba sobre las hojas secas. Parecía como una capa que se arrastrara por el suelo. **

Todos escuchaban la descripción con atención sin saber qué es lo que era.

**Hagrid miraba hacia el sendero oscuro pero, después de unos pocos segundos, el sonido se alejó.**

Suspiros aliviados cubrieron el Gran Comedor.

—**Lo sabía —murmuró—. Aquí hay alguien que no debe ría estar.**

—**¿Un hombre lobo? —sugirió Harry.**

—**Eso no era un hombre lobo, ni tampoco un unicornio —dijo Hagrid con gesto sombrío—. Bien, seguidme, pero te ned cuidado.**

**Anduvieron más lentamente, atentos a cualquier ruido. De pronto, en un claro un poco más adelante, algo se movió visiblemente.**

—**¿Quién está ahí? —gritó Hagrid—. ¡Déjese ver... estoy armado!**

**Y apareció en el claro... ¿era un hombre o un caballo? De la cintura para arriba, un hombre, con pelo y barba rojizos, pero por debajo, el cuerpo de pelaje zaino de un caballo, con una cola larga y rojiza. Harry y Hermione se quedaron boquiabiertos.**

—¡Un centauro! —dijeron muchos emocionados.

—**Oh, eres tú, Ronan —dijo aliviado Hagrid—. ¿Cómo estás?**

**Se acercó y estrechó la mano del centauro.**

—**Que tengas buenas noches, Hagrid —dijo Ronan. Te nía una voz profunda y acongojada—. ¿Ibas a dispararme?**

—**Nunca se es demasiado cuidadoso —dijo Hagrid, to cando su ballesta—. Hay alguien muy malvado, perdido en este bosque. Ah, éste es Harry Potter y ella es Hermione Granger. Ambos son alumnos del colegio. Y él es Ronan. Es un centauro.**

—**Nos hemos dado cuenta —dijo débilmente Hermione.**

—**Buenas noches —los saludó Ronan—. ¿Estudiantes, no? ¿Y aprendéis mucho en el colegio?**

—**Eh...**

—**Un poquito —dijo con timidez Hermione.**

—¿Un poquito? —preguntó Ron de manera burlona.

—¡Venga, era una niña tímida de once años! —se quejó la castaña sonrojada.

—**Un poquito. Bueno, eso es algo. —Ronan suspiró. Torció la cabeza y miró hacia el cielo—. Esta noche, Marte está brillante.**

—Ya empezamos —se quejó Hagrid negando con la cabeza.

—**Ajá —dijo Hagrid, lanzándole una mirada—. Escucha, me alegro de haberte encontrado, Ronan, porque hay un unicornio herido. ¿Has visto algo?**

**Ronan no respondió de inmediato. Se quedó con la mira da clavada en el cielo, sin pestañear, y suspiró otra vez.**

—**Siempre los inocentes son las primeras víctimas —dijo—. Ha sido así durante los siglos pasados y lo es ahora.**

—**Sí —dijo Hagrid—. Pero ¿has visto algo, Ronan? ¿Algo desacostumbrado?**

—**Marte brilla mucho esta noche —repitió Ronan, mientras Hagrid lo miraba con impaciencia—. Está inusualmente brillante.**

—Siempre son así —explicó Hagrid suspirando—. Nunca dicen nada de manera clara.

—**Sí, claro, pero yo me refería a algo inusual que esté un poco más cerca de nosotros —dijo Hagrid—. Entonces ¿no has visto nada extraño?**

**Otra vez, Ronan se tomó su tiempo para contestar. Has ta que, finalmente, dijo:**

—**El bosque esconde muchos secretos.**

—¿Veis? —bufó Hagrid.

**Un movimiento en los árboles detrás de Ronan hizo que Hagrid levantara de nuevo su ballesta, pero era sólo un segundo centauro, de cabello y cuerpo negro y con aspecto más salvaje que Ronan.**

—**Hola, Bane —saludó Hagrid—. ¿Qué tal?**

—**Buenas noches, Hagrid, espero que estés bien.**

—**Sí, gracias. Mira, le estaba preguntando a Ronan si había visto algo extraño últimamente. Han herido a un unicornio. ¿Sabes algo sobre eso?**

**Bane se acercó a Ronan. Miró hacia el cielo.**

—**Esta noche Marte brilla mucho —dijo simplemente.**

—**Eso dicen —dijo Hagrid de malhumor—. Bueno, si alguno ve algo, me avisáis, ¿de acuerdo? Bueno, nosotros nos vamos.**

**Harry y Hermione lo siguieron, saliendo del claro y mirando por encima del hombro a Ronan y Bane, hasta que los árboles los taparon.**

—**Nunca —dijo irritado Hagrid— tratéis de obtener una respuesta directa de un centauro. Son unos malditos astrólogos. No se interesan por nada más cercano que la luna.**

—**¿Y hay muchos de ellos aquí? —preguntó Hermione.**

—**Oh, unos pocos más... Se mantienen apartados la mayor parte del tiempo, pero siempre aparecen si quiero hablar con ellos. Los centauros tienen una mente profunda... saben cosas... pero no dicen mucho.**

—No les gusta interferir —comentó Luna sonriendo.

—**¿Crees que era un centauro el que oímos antes? —dijo Harry.**

—**¿Te pareció que era ruido de cascos? No, en mi opinión, eso era lo que está matando a los unicornios... Nunca he oído algo así.**

Todos se estremecieron.

**Pasaron a través de los árboles oscuros y tupidos. Harry seguía mirando por encima de su hombro, con nerviosismo. Tenía la desagradable sensación de que los vigilaban. Estaba muy contento de que Hagrid y su ballesta fueran con ellos. Acababan de pasar una curva en el sendero cuando Hermione se aferró al brazo de Hagrid.**

—**¡Hagrid! ¡Mira! ¡Chispas rojas, los otros tienen problemas!**

Todos abrieron los ojos preocupados y muy alterados.

—**¡Vosotros esperad aquí! —gritó Hagrid—. ¡Quedaos en el sendero, volveré a buscaros!**

**Lo oyeron alejarse y se miraron uno al otro, muy asusta dos, hasta que ya no oyeron más que las hojas que se movían alrededor.**

—**¿Crees que les habrá pasado algo? —susurró Hermione.**

—**No me importará si le ha pasado algo a Malfoy, pero si le sucede algo a Neville... está aquí por nuestra culpa.**

Muchos sonrieron a Harry y Malfoy le fulminó con la mirada.

**Los minutos pasaban lentamente. Les parecía que sus oídos eran más agudos que nunca. Harry detectaba cada ráfaga de viento, cada ramita que se rompía. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Dónde estaban los otros?**

La tensión en la sala aumentaba.

**Por fin, un ruido de pisadas crujientes les anunció el regreso de Hagrid. Malfoy, Neville y Fang estaban con él. Hagrid estaba furioso. Malfoy se había escondido detrás de Neville y, en broma, lo había cogido. Neville se aterró y envió las chispas.**

—¡Malfoy! —le gritaron muchos enfadados.

—**Vamos a necesitar mucha suerte para encontrar algo, después del alboroto que habéis hecho. Bueno, ahora voy a cambiar los grupos... Neville, tú te quedas conmigo y Hermione. Harry, tú vas con Fang y este idiota. Lo siento —añadió en un susurro dirigiéndose a Harry— pero a él le va a costar mucho asustarte y tenemos que terminar con esto.**

Los alumnos asintieron.

—Harry es, sin ninguna duda, el alumno más valiente de Hogwarts —declaró Hagrid sonriendo y muchos asintieron.

**Así que Harry se internó en el corazón del bosque, con Malfoy y Fang. Anduvieron cerca de media hora, internándose cada vez más profundamente, hasta que el sendero se volvió casi imposible de seguir, porque los árboles eran muy gruesos. Harry pensó que la sangre también parecía más espesa.**

Los sentidos de todos los presentes volvieron a alterarse.

—Os estáis acercando —escuchó Harry que murmuraba Tonks.

**Había manchas en las raíces de los árboles, como si la pobre criatura se hubiera arrastrado en su dolor. Harry pudo ver un claro, más adelante, a través de las enmarañadas ramas de un viejo roble.**

—**Mira... —murmuró, levantando un brazo para detener a Malfoy**

**Algo de un blanco brillante relucía en la tierra. Se acercaron más.**

**Sí, era el unicornio y estaba muerto. **

Algunos no pudieron evitar que alguna lágrima le cubriera el rostro, un unicornio asesinado… era una aberración.

**Harry nunca había visto nada tan hermoso y tan triste. **

Muchos le sonrieron a Harry, entendían que un unicornio, incluso muerto, seguía siendo bello pero el verlo muerto sería una imagen exageradamente triste.

**Sus largas patas delga das estaban dobladas en ángulos extraños por su caída y su melena color blanco perla se desparramaba sobre las hojas oscuras.**

**Harry había dado un paso hacia el unicornio, cuando un sonido de algo que se deslizaba lo hizo congelarse en donde estaba. Un arbusto que estaba en el borde del claro se agitó... Entonces, de entre las sombras, una figura encapuchada se acercó gateando, como una bestia al acecho. Harry, Malfoy y Fang permanecieron paralizados. La figura encapuchada llegó hasta el unicornio, bajó la cabeza sobre la herida del animal y comenzó a beber su sangre.**

Todos abrieron sus ojos hasta el límite y algunos gimieron de miedo.

—**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

—¡Malfoy no grites idiota! —exclamó Ginny enojada.

—¿Cómo sabes que he sido yo? —preguntó Malfoy frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Porque Harry no haría algo tan estúpido —dijo Ginny simplemente.

**Malfoy dejó escapar un terrible grito y huyó... **

—¡Y ahora huyes! —resopló Hermione enojada y muy preocupada por Harry.

**lo mismo que Fang. **

—Y ahora Harry se ha quedado totalmente solo —dijo Ron negando con la cabeza. Todos miraban el libro con preocupación.

**La figura encapuchada levantó la cabeza y miró directamente a Harry. **

Muchos se estremecieron y alguno dejo salir algún gemido asustado.

**La sangre del unicornio le chorreaba por el pecho. **

—¡Harry! ¡Deja de fijarte en los detalles y corre! —le dijeron muchos pero Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Estaba paralizado.

**Se puso de pie y se acercó rápidamente hacia él... **

—Oh dios, oh dios —repetía Molly aferrándose a su marido con fuerza.

**Harry estaba paralizado de miedo.**

—¿Cómo no? —preguntó McGonagall alterada—. Tenías once años e incluso yo, que tengo muchísimos más estaría paralizada…

Todos asintieron mientras aumentaba su preocupación por Harry.

**Entonces, un dolor le perforó la cabeza, algo que nunca había sentido, como si la cicatriz estuviera incendiándose. **

Todos miraron a Harry extrañados y alterados.

**Casi sin poder ver, retrocedió. Oyó cascos galopando a sus espaldas, y algo saltó limpiamente y atacó a la figura.**

Alguno soltó un suspiro de alivio pero nadie dejó de estar preocupado.

**El dolor de cabeza era tan fuerte que Harry cayó de rodillas. **

—Tenía que ser un dolor terrible para hacer que TU caigas de rodillas —comentó Cho sonriéndole.

Ginny gruñó en silencio, había notado que Cho comentaba siempre que podía para intentar acercarse a Harry pero lo que más le molestaba era que Harry se ruborizara tan ridículamente.

**Pasaron unos minutos antes de que se calmara. Cuando levantó la vista, la figura se había ido. **

Ahora si se relajó definitivamente la multitud.

**Un centauro estaba ante él. No era ni Ronan ni Bane: éste parecía más joven, te nía cabello rubio muy claro, cuerpo pardo y cola blanca.**

—**¿Estás bien? —dijo el centauro, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.**

—**Sí... gracias... ¿qué ha sido eso?**

**El centauro no contestó. Tenía ojos asombrosamente azules, como pálidos zafiros. Observó a Harry con cuidado, fijando la mirada en la cicatriz que se veía amoratada en la frente de Harry.**

—**Tú eres el chico Potter —dijo—. Es mejor que regreses con Hagrid. El bosque no es seguro en esta época en especial para ti. ¿Puedes cabalgar? Así será más rápido... **

—¡¿Has montado en un centauro?! —le preguntó Remus asombrado y todos le miraban de la misma manera.

—Los centauros nunca dejan a un humano montar sobre ellos, lo consideran el peor de los insultos hacia su raza —le explicó Sirius sonriendo, Harry notó que el también lucia asombrado.

**Mi nombre es Firenze —añadió, mientras bajaba sus patas delanteras, para que Harry pudiera montar en su lomo.**

**Del otro lado del claro llegó un súbito ruido de cascos al galope. Ronan y Bane aparecieron velozmente entre los ár boles, resoplando y con los flancos sudados.**

—**¡Firenze! —rugió Bane—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Tienes un humano sobre el lomo! ¿No te da vergüenza? ¿Es que eres una mula ordinaria?**

—¿Ves? —le dijo Sirius.

—Em, ¿Sirius? No es por ser grosero pero… Sabes que todo eso ya lo he vivido y que ya sabía cómo consideraban eso los centauros ¿No? —le preguntó Harry rodando los ojos. Sirius le sacó la lengua y esperó a que Dumbledore continuara con la lectura.

—**¿Te das cuenta de quién es? —dijo Firenze—. Es el chico Potter. Mientras más rápido se vaya del bosque, mejor.**

—**¿Qué le has estado diciendo? —gruñó Bane—. Recuerda, Firenze, juramos no oponernos a los cielos. ¿No has leído en el movimiento de los planetas lo que sucederá?**

**Ronan dio una patada en el suelo con nerviosismo.**

—**Estoy seguro de que Firenze pensó que estaba obran do lo mejor posible —dijo, con voz sombría.**

Muchos asintieron, algo mosqueados con el otro centauro.

**También Bane dio una patada, enfadado.**

—**¡Lo mejor posible! ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nosotros? ¡Los centauros debemos ocuparnos de lo que está vaticinado! ¡No es asunto nuestro el andar como burros buscando huma nos extraviados en nuestro bosque!**

**De pronto, Firenze levantó las patas con furia y Harry tuvo que aferrarse para no caer.**

—**¿No has visto ese unicornio? —preguntó Firenze a Bane—. ¿No comprendes por qué lo mataron? ¿O los planetas no te han dejado saber ese secreto? Yo me lanzaré contra el que está al acecho en este bosque, con humanos sobre mi lomo si tengo que hacerlo.**

—Es un centauro increíble —comentó Hagrid sonriendo—. Mi favorito, sin duda.

**Y Firenze partió rápidamente, con Harry sujetándose lo mejor que podía, y dejó atrás a Ronan y Bane, que se internaron entre los árboles.**

**Harry no entendía lo sucedido.**

—Ahora si —añadió rápidamente antes de que nadie dijera nada.

—**¿Por qué Bane está tan enfadado? —preguntó—. Y a propósito, ¿qué era esa cosa de la que me salvaste?**

**Firenze redujo el paso y previno a Harry que tuviera la cabeza agachada, a causa de las ramas, pero no contestó. Siguieron andando entre los árboles y en silencio, durante tan to tiempo que Harry creyó que Firenze no volvería a hablarle. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a un lugar particularmente tupido, Firenze se detuvo.**

—**Harry Potter, ¿sabes para qué se utiliza la sangre de unicornio?**

—**No —dijo Harry, asombrado por la extraña pregunta—. En la clase de Pociones solamente utilizamos los cuernos y el pelo de la cola de unicornio.**

Snape asintió, al menos Potter prestaba algo de atención en clase.

—**Eso es porque matar un unicornio es algo monstruoso —dijo Firenze—. Sólo alguien que no tenga nada que perder y todo para ganar puede cometer semejante crimen. La sangre de unicornio te mantiene con vida, incluso si estás al borde de la muerte, pero a un precio terrible. Si uno mata algo puro e indefenso para salvarse a sí mismo, conseguirá media vida, una vida maldita, desde el momento en que la sangre toque sus labios.**

Todos se estremecieron.

**Harry clavó la mirada en la nuca de Firenze, que parecía de plata a la luz de la luna.**

—**Pero ¿quién estaría tan desesperado? —se preguntó en voz alta—. Si te van a maldecir para siempre, la muerte es mejor, ¿no?**

—Excelente pregunta, Harry, supongo que todos os hacéis una idea de quien, ¿Me equivoco? —preguntó Dumbledore alzando sus ojos por encima de sus gafas de media luna para observar el comedor.

—¡No diga sandeces, Dumbledore! ¡Está muerto! —dijo el ministro tan cabreado que algo de saliva salió disparada de su boca mientras hablaba.

Harry, aun que deseaba con todas sus ganas gritarle mil y una cosas, se contuvo. El libro daría las explicaciones por él.

—**Es así —dijo Firenze— a menos que lo único que necesites sea mantenerte vivo el tiempo suficiente para beber algo más, algo que te devuelva toda tu fuerza y poder, algo que haga que nunca mueras. ¿Harry Potter, sabes qué está escondido en el colegio en este preciso momento?**

—¡La Piedra Filosofal! —gimieron muchos entonces.

—**¡La Piedra Filosofal! ¡Por supuesto... el Elixir de Vida! Pero no entiendo quién...**

—**¿No puedes pensar en nadie que haya esperado muchos años para regresar al poder, que esté aferrado a la vida, esperando su oportunidad?**

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Está muerto! —bufaba estúpidamente el ministro de manera tan ridícula que hasta Percy comenzaba a avergonzarse de estar a su lado.

**Fue como si un puño de hierro cayera súbitamente sobre la cabeza de Harry. Por encima del ruido del follaje, le pareció oír una vez más lo que Hagrid le había dicho la noche en que se conocieron: «Algunos dicen que murió. En mi opinión, son tonterías. No creo que le quede lo suficiente de humano como para morir».**

Todos en el comedor se estremecieron.

—**¿Quieres decir —dijo con voz ronca Harry— que era Vol...?**

—**¡Harry! Harry, ¿estás bien?**

**Hermione corría hacia ellos por el sendero, con Hagrid resoplando detrás.**

—**Estoy bien —dijo Harry, casi sin saber lo que con testaba—. El unicornio está muerto, Hagrid, está en ese claro de atrás.**

—**Aquí es donde te dejo —murmuró Firenze, mientras Hagrid corría a examinar al unicornio—. Ya estás a salvo.**

**Harry se deslizó de su lomo.**

—**Buena suerte, Harry Potter —dijo Firenze—. Los planetas ya se han leído antes equivocadamente, hasta por centauros. Espero que ésta sea una de esas veces.**

Todos asintieron, no sabían lo que decían los planetas pero deseaban que nada malo pasara.

**Se volvió y se internó en lo más profundo del bosque, dejando a Harry temblando.**

**Ron se había quedado dormido en la oscuridad de la sala común, esperando a que volvieran. **

Harry y Hermione le sonrieron y este les devolvió la sonrisa ruborizado.

**Cuando Harry lo sacudió para despertarlo, gritó algo sobre una falta en quidditch. Sin embargo, en unos segundos estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras Harry les contaba, a él y a Hermione, lo que había sucedido en el bosque.**

—Sin secretos —dijo Ron sonriendo.

—Sin secretos —le secundaron Harry y Hermione aunque Harry menos convencido, le habían estado ocultando cosas durante todo el verano.

**Harry no podía sentarse. Se paseaba de un lado al otro, ante la chimenea. Todavía temblaba.**

—**Snape quiere la piedra para Voldemort... y Voldemort está esperando en el bosque... ¡Y todo el tiempo pensábamos que Snape sólo quería ser rico!**

—Estúpidos —comentó Snape negando con la cabeza lo que hizo que todos pensaran que Snape sí que quería entregarle la piedra a Voldemort. Pero en realidad era más simple de lo que parecía, si Snape quisiera realmente entregarle la piedra a Voldemort ¿Por qué Dumbledore le dejaba permanecer en la escuela? Solo unos pocos adultos sabían que Snape no era el culpable.

—**¡Deja de decir el nombre! —dijo Ron, en un aterroriza do susurro, como si pensara que Voldemort pudiera oírlos.**

Muchos en el comedor asentían, se habían estremecido cada vez que Dumbledore había leído la palabra Voldemort. Harry rodaba los ojos, le sacaba de quicio ese comportamiento.

**Harry no lo escuchó.**

—**Firenze me salvó, pero no debía haberlo hecho... Bane estaba furioso... Hablaba de interferir en lo que los planetas dicen que sucederá... Deben decir que Voldemort ha vuelto... Bane piensa que Firenze debió dejar que Voldemort me matara. Supongo que eso también está escrito en las estrellas.**

—**¿Quieres dejar de repetir el nombre? —dijo Ron.**

Todos asintieron nuevamente mientras se estremecían.

—**Así que lo único que tengo que hacer es esperar que Snape robe la Piedra —continuó febrilmente Harry—.. Entonces Voldemort podrá venir y terminar conmigo... Bueno, supongo que Bane estará contento.**

Todos miraron a Harry incrédulos y con los ojos muy abiertos. Cuando Harry hablaba de esa manera era cuando a Ginny más le apetecía estrecharlo entre sus brazos.

—Todo sea para complacer a el señor Bane —dijo Geroge mientras él y Fred hacían una ridícula reverencia, eso calmó mucho el ambiente.

**Hermione parecía muy asustada, pero tuvo una palabra de consuelo.**

—**Harry, todos dicen que Dumbledore es al único al que Quien-tú-sabes siempre ha temido. Con Dumbledore por aquí, Quien-tú-sabes no te tocará. De todos modos, ¿quién puede decir que los centauros tienen razón? A mí me parecen adivinos y la profesora McGonagall dice que ésa es una rama de la magia muy inexacta.**

La profesora McGonagall asintió satisfecha porque una de sus alumnas predilectas le prestara tanta atención mientras Trelawny la fulminaba con la mirada.

**El cielo ya estaba claro cuando terminaron de hablar. Se fueron a la cama agotados, con las gargantas secas. Pero las sorpresas de aquella noche no habían terminado.**

Todos se quejaron de manera cansina.

—¿Qué más?

**Cuando Harry abrió la cama encontró su capa invisible, cuidadosamente doblada. Tenía sujeta una nota:**

**Por las dudas.**

—Bueno, al menos esa última sorpresa era buena —comentó Fred sonriendo.

—Bien, aquí acaba el capítulo. Ya casi hemos terminado el primer libro, estimo que quedaran un par de capítulos —dijo el director mientras cerraba el libro y lo colocaba encima de los otros seis—. Todos los alumnos volverán a la sala común y los invitados, bueno, buscaremos alguna habitación para ellos.

Todos se levantaron lentamente. Harry se despidió de los Weasley, de Sirius, de Tonks y de Lupin y caminó junto con los otros Gryffindor hacia su sala común. Harry se desplomó sobre su cama con muchísimo gusto, tal vez no había sido un día muy activo pero sí que había sido tremendamente extraño.

—Hoy ha sido un día rarísimo —comentó Ron desde su cama.

—Y que lo digas —lo secundaron todos sus compañeros de habitación.

Harry recordó en ese instante que una vida tranquila y feliz le esperaba en el futuro, sonrió como un estúpido.

—Por ese futuro luchare lo que haga falta —murmuró antes de caer profundamente dormido.

* * *

**Y fin del capitulo de hoy.**

**Esperar con ansias el capitulo 19 (el ultimo de esta primera parte). Para que os hagáis una idea de lo que tendrá diré unas pocas cosas: Hermanos sobreprotectores, remolachas con bigotes, malos perdedores, rupturas, notas del futuro, quidditch, ¿dos personas que se detestan jugando juntas?, un Ron muy emocionado y con confianza en si mismo y se formará una pareja. **

**No esta mal, ¿Eh? **

**Hasta mañanaa :3**


	17. A través de la trampilla

**¡Entramos en la recta final! Tres días para el final de esta primera parte :3**

**Yenissa: ¡Oh Merlin! Nadie, nunca, jamas, en toda mi vida me había llamado arhsgsgsv. Creo que ahora podría realizar sin problemas mi primer Patronus corporeo e.e **

**Anthena-Black13: (te respondo aquí para que todos lean la respuesta) Si, ya tenía pensado incluir personas en los momentos en los que hagan falta (Si me disculpáis, prefiero dejar los spoilers de una vez, creo que ya sabeis demasiado, si os hago saber algo mas tendré que mataros D:)**

**Tanto los personajes como todas las palabras que estén en negrita pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Harry había caído ya profundamente dormido pero, al contrario que el, había muchas personas más que despiertas en el castillo.

Hermione estaba acostada abrazando con fuerza su almohada, recordando como Ron había descrito en el capítulo de Halloween como ella se sentía en ese primer año. El pensar que el idiota insensible del pelirrojo se haya molestado en intentar entenderla hacia que sintiese una extraña felicidad en el pecho y que su rostro se tiñese de rojo.

Por su parte sus compañeras de habitación tampoco estaban dormidas.

—¿Habéis visto el pasado de Harry? ¡Tuvo que dormir en una alacena! ¡Es increíble! —dijo Parvati enojada.

—Y que lo digas... Lo increíble es que a pesar de los tratos que ha recibido sea un chico tan amable y educado —opinó Lavender.

—¿Y lo valiente que es? Mientras el resto teníamos un curso normal el sufrido un intento de asesinato jugando a quidditch, le ha atacado quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado en el bosque prohibido y lo que aún queda... ¡Y solo con once años! —comentó Fay Dunbar.

—Como sea, dejemos de hablar de Harry y durmamos —dijo la misteriosa quinta chica de la habitación de Hermione que no ha aparecido nunca en los libros (N.A. no quiero inventarme un nombre para ella).

Por otra parte en los dormitorios masculinos de quinto año de Slyhterin había un joven todavía despierto. Había planeado replantearse su personalidad y cambiar los aspectos despreciables de esta pero su mente le jugaba una mala pasada. Estando en un estado entre estar despierto y dormido su mente estaba llena de imágenes provocativas sobre cierta Slytherin que llevaba un tiempo causándole sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido. Ella le consideraba despreciable pero aun y todo Malfoy era consciente de cómo le miraba a veces. Sabiendo que tenía posibilidades decidió usar eso como motivación para cumplir con su propósito del cambio de personalidad.

Después de un día tan extraño como este la noche pasó bastante rápido y todos habían llegado al Gran Comedor antes de lo habitual. Las mesas ya estaban llenas de comida y la mayoría de los adultos ya estaban allí.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se apresuraron para sentarse junto a los Weasleys, Remus, Tonks y Sirius. Harry notó que este último no paraba de bostezar y de criticar a Remus por haberle despertado.

—Y yo que podía seguir durmiendo todavía... ¡Pero no, como Lunático tenía tantas ganas de ver a la pequeña Nymphadora tenía que venir ya ¡Y llevarme con él, además!

Tonks se había ruborizado tanto que pasó por alto el hecho de que Sirius la hubiese llamado Nymphadora. Cuando Sirius notó la presencia de su ahijado dejó de quejarse.

—¿Cómo ha dormido mi cachorrito preferido?

—Oh, Sirius, cállate —protestó Harry molesto mientras se sentaba.

—¿Dónde está Ginny? —preguntó entonces Ron, algo preocupado por su hermana.

—Supongo que estará con Michael —dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros y Ron bufó.

Harry sintió un pinchazo dentro de él, ¿Ha que se debía? ¿Por qué demonios le molestaba que Ginny estuviese con Michael? Harry suponía que se debía a que se había acostumbrado a tener a una Ginny enamorada de él y ahora que no lo estaba lo echaba en falta. Como a un niño cuando le quitan un juguete que no usa y se lo dan a otro niño que lo va a usar. Aunque no lo vaya a usar le pertenece a él y a nadie más. Pero, pensó febrilmente Harry, Ginny no pertenece a nadie.

Pero Ginny no estaba con Michael. Había despertado algo tarde y su cuarto ya estaba vacío. Se preparó para salir a desayunar y caminó sin prisa por los pasillos cuando algo la detuvo. Era una chica con una túnica negra y una máscara.

—Ven conmigo —dijo la enmascarada con una voz suave y tranquila. Ginny sabía que no tenía razones para confiar en ella pero por alguna extraña razón la voz de esa joven se le hacía... ¿familiar? Aun así estaba segura de que no la había oído en la vida.

Ginny entro a una habitación vacía con la joven enmascarada. Cuando entraron la desconocida cerró la puerta y se giró hacia ella. Ginny notó que la joven estaba nerviosa y que no sabía por dónde empezar.

—Eeh... Yo... Hola.

—Hola —le dijo Ginny sonriendo intentando que se calmara para que le dijera lo que le quería decir.

—Yo, bueno, eh, ma... Ginny... ¿Puedo preguntarte si te gusta realmente Michael Corner? —preguntó indecisa. Ella sabía que Ginny solo salía con él por el consejo de Hermione pero tal vez el joven había llegado a agradarle y ella no quería eso.

Ginny frunció el ceño, ¿Qué le importaba eso a ella?

—No voy a responder a eso.

Con esa seca y tajante respuesta Ginny caminó hasta la puerta pero antes de que pudiera abrirla la joven agarró su brazo.

—Necesito que me lo digas —dijo mientras se quitaba la máscara—. Mama.

Ginny tragó saliva. La joven que le había hablado era casi idéntica a ella, algo más joven tal vez pero muy parecida. ¿Le había llamado mama? ¿Era una broma? En el caso de que lo fuese era una muy bien preparada.

—¿Mi... hija...? —preguntó lentamente y la joven asintió con decisión.

—Y Michael no es mi padre —aseguró ella.

—¡Por supuesto que no es tu padre! —replicó Ginny alterada. Era de locos pensar que estaría con Michael tanto tiempo, de hecho, dudaba que aguantara hasta fin de curso con él.

—¿Entonces porque no le dejas y buscas a mi padre? —preguntó la desconocida.

—¿Quién es tu padre?

—Eh... ¿Tu marido? —dijo la joven intentando no responder.

—No vas a decírmelo —adivinó Ginny suspirando.

—¡Pero es lo mejor! ¡Ni mi ni a mis hermanos nos gusta verte con alguien que no es papa! —se quejó la desconocida y Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¿Hermanos?

—Oh... s-si... tengo dos hermanos mayores —dijo la joven sin mirarla a los ojos. Ginny supuso que la joven pensaba que tal vez había hablado de más.

—Bueno, es difícil aceptar algo así de repente pero Michael no me importa tanto. No puedo asegurarte que hoy pero si, romperé con él.

Ginny se quedó tremendamente sorprendida al ver la radiante sonrisa que la joven le dedicó.

—¡Genial! Eh... bueno... Eso era todo... Adiós mama—una vez dicho eso la desconocida desapareció.

Ginny caminó hasta el Gran Comedor castigándose por no haberle preguntado ni su nombre. Cuando entró vio a Michael llamándole la atención para que se sentase a desayunar con el pero en este momento no tenía ninguna gana de estar con el así que fue a sentarse con su familia.

—¡Hola Ginny! —le saludo alegremente Hermione.

El corazón de Ginny dio un brinco cuando vio a Harry girarse velozmente hacia ella de manera desesperada.

El corazón de Harry dio un brinco al ver que Ginny estaba aquí con él y no con Michael. Una estúpida sonrisa de satisfacción cubrió su rostro así que bajó la mirada hacia su desayuno.

—¿Y qué haces aquí que no estas con Michael? —le preguntó Ron algo molesto, no le gustaba que su hermana estuviese con un hombre y menos con un idiota como el.

—Estoy aquí porque quiero, ¿Y qué tiene que ver Michael? —replicó Ginny, que perdía la paciencia con rapidez cada vez que Ron hacia comentarios similares.

—¡Pues que es un idiota! Realmente no sé qué ves en el —se quejó Ron más molesto todavía.

—¡Es un buen chico! Y tienes razón, ¡No sé qué hago aquí con un idiota como tú!

En un arrebato de furia Ginny se levantó del banco y caminó hasta Michael Corner balanceando su cabello rojo fuego con fuerza.

Harry y Hermione fulminaron a Ron con la mirada.

—¿Qhue? —dijo el pelirrojo mientras comía—. ¡Eths ella la idiotha!

Harry suspiró, entendiendo lo que Ron había dicho ("¿Qué? ¡Es ella la idiota!").

—No, Ron, tú has sido el idiota —le dijo Hermione entrecerrando los ojos y mirándole furiosa.

Charlie y Bill desayunaban junto a los gemelos. Desde ahí vieron como Ginny se sentaba junto a Michael.

—¿Quién es ese? —preguntó Bill con el ceño fruncido.

—Oh, es el novio de Ginny. Un idiota de Ravenclaw —dijo Fred intentando parecer indiferente pero fallando estrepitosamente en el intento.

—Bueno, supongo que ya habréis pensado algo, ¿No? —les preguntó Charlie.

—¿Pensado algo? —preguntó George extrañado.

—¡Claro! ¿Es que no pensáis hacer nada? Ya sabéis, meterle miedo o algo —explicó Bill como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y Charlie asintió. No iban a permitir que nadie toque a su hermanita.

—Deberiamos hacer algo —admitió George convencido, sin saber del todo la razón por la cual no había hecho nada hasta el momento (N.A. Tal vez un conjuro Moco Murcielagos les recuerde el por que xD Aun que yo les apoyo)

—Oh... —dijo Fred mirando a George maliciosamente—. ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

—¿Remolacha con bigotes?

—¡Remolacha con bigotes!

—¿En que estáis pensando? —inquirió Charlie.

—Oh, lo sabrás, créeme que lo sabrás —aseguró George con una maliciosa sonrisa.

La mayoría en el Gran Comedor ya había terminado de desayunar (a excepción de Ron, Crabbe, Goyle y unos pocos mas). El profesor Dumbledore se puso en pie, hizo que todos se levantaran e hizo desaparecer las mesas y los bancos colocando los cómodos sillones que puso el día anterior.

—Bien, ahora que hemos terminado de desayunar me gustaría que empezáramos inmediatamente con la lectura para terminar con el primer libro cuanto antes, ¿Hay alguien que se ofrezca como voluntario para comenzar con la lectura?

—Yo lo haré —se ofreció Charity Burbage, la profesora de Estudios Muggle. Caminó hasta el montón de libros que seguía en el mismo lugar que el día anterior, abrió el primer libro por el capítulo correspondiente y leyó en voz alta—. **A través de la trampilla.**

Harry, Ron y Hermione compartieron una mirada cómplice, aquí estaba el climax y la resolución de su primera gran aventura.

**En años venideros, Harry nunca pudo recordar cómo se las había arreglado para hacer sus exámenes, cuando una parte de él esperaba que Voldemort entrara por la puerta en cualquier momento. **

Muchos se estremecieron y pensaron que, de ser ellos, no abrían sido capaces de pasar los exámenes así.

**Sin embargo, los días pasaban y no había dudas de que Fluffy seguía bien y con vida, detrás de la puerta cerrada.**

**Hacía mucho calor, en especial en el aula grande donde se examinaban por escrito. Les habían entregado plumas nuevas, especiales, que habían sido hechizadas con un encantamiento antitrampa.**

Fred y George compartieron una mirada cómplice, llevaban años planeando crear un método para evitar ese encantamiento y, al parecer, aún no habían dejado la idea.

**También tenían exámenes prácticos. El profesor Flitwick los llamó uno a uno al aula, para ver si podían hacer que una piña bailara claqué encima del escritorio. La profesora McGonagall los observó mientras convertían un ratón en una caja de rapé. Ganaban puntos las cajas más bonitas, pero los perdían si tenían bigotes. Snape los puso nerviosos a todos, respirando sobre sus nucas mientras trataban de recordar cómo hacer una poción para olvidar.**

Muchos suspiraron, los exámenes con Snape eran, y sin exagerar, una tortura.

**Harry lo hizo todo lo mejor que pudo, tratando de hacer caso omiso de las punzadas que sentía en la frente, un dolor que le molestaba desde la noche que había estado en el bosque. Neville pensaba que Harry era un caso grave de nerviosismo, porque no podía dormir por las noches. Pero la verdad era que Harry se despertaba por culpa de su vieja pesadilla, que se había vuelto peor, porque la figura encapucha da aparecía chorreando sangre.**

Casi todos se estremecieron con el recuerdo del ultimo capitulo que leyeron anoche.

**Tal vez porque ellos no habían visto lo que Harry vio en el bosque, o porque no tenían cicatrices ardientes en la frente, Ron y Hermione no parecían tan preocupados por la Piedra como Harry. La idea de Voldemort los atemorizaba, des de luego, pero no los visitaba en sueños y estaban tan ocupados repasando que no les quedaba tiempo para inquietarse por lo que Snape o algún otro estuvieran tramando.**

**El último examen era Historia de la Magia. Una hora respondiendo preguntas sobre viejos magos chiflados que habían inventado calderos que revolvían su contenido, y estarían libres, libres durante toda una maravillosa semana, hasta que recibieran los resultados de los exámenes. Cuando el fantasma del profesor Binns les dijo que dejaran sus plumas y enrollaran sus pergaminos, Harry no pudo dejar de alegrarse con el resto.**

—Normal —dijeron los alumnos sonriendo. El que los exámenes acabaran hacia feliz a cualquiera.

—**Esto ha sido mucho más fácil de lo que pensé —dijo Hermione, cuando se reunieron con los demás en el parque soleado—. No necesitaba haber estudiado el Código de Conducta de los Hombres Lobo de 1637 o el levantamiento de Elfrico el Vehemente.**

Muchos rodaron los ojos pero Remus sonrió a Hermione, contento de que se esforzara. Tal vez se debía a que se sentía identificado con ella pero Remus no podía evitar alegrarse con sus logros.

**A Hermione siempre le gustaba volver a repetir los exámenes, pero Ron dijo que iba a ponerse malo, así que se fueron hacia el lago y se dejaron caer bajo un árbol. Los gemelos Weasley y Lee Jordan se dedicaban a pinchar los tentáculos de un calamar gigante que tomaba el sol en la orilla.**

Algunos rieron mientras otros negaban con la cabeza, pobre calamar.

—**Basta de repasos —suspiró aliviado Ron, estirándose en la hierba—. Puedes alegrarte un poco, Harry, aún falta una semana para que sepamos lo mal que nos fue, no hace falta preocuparse ahora.**

**Harry se frotaba la frente.**

—**¡Me gustaría saber qué significa esto! —estalló enfadado—. Mi cicatriz sigue doliéndome. Me ha sucedido antes, pero nunca tanto tiempo seguido como ahora.**

Muchos en el Gran Comedor se preguntaban lo mismo, ellos no sabían los problemas de Harry con su cicatriz, todo esto era nuevo para ellos.

—**Ve a ver a la señora Pomfrey —sugirió Hermione.**

—**No estoy enfermo —dijo Harry—. Creo que es un aviso... significa que se acerca el peligro...**

Algunos se alterando levemente. El peligro no era bueno.

**Ron no podía agitarse, hacía demasiado calor.**

—**Harry, relájate, Hermione tiene razón, la Piedra está segura mientras Dumbledore esté aquí. De todos modos, nunca hemos tenido pruebas de que Snape encontrara la forma de burlar a Fluffy. Casi le arrancó la pierna una vez, no va a intentarlo de nuevo. Y Neville jugará al quidditch en el equipo de Inglaterra antes de que Hagrid traicione a Dumbledore.**

—¡Oye! —se quejó Neville divertido, sabiendo que era cierto mientras algunos reian.

**Harry asintió, pero no pudo evitar la furtiva sensación de que se había olvidado de hacer algo, algo importante. Cuando trató de explicarlo, Hermione dijo:**

—**Eso son los exámenes. Yo me desperté anoche y estuve a punto de mirar mis apuntes de Transformación, cuando me acordé de que ya habíamos hecho ese examen.**

Muchos asintieron pero Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No, Hermione, claro que no era eso.

**Pero Harry estaba seguro de que aquella sensación inquietante nada tenía que ver con los exámenes. Vio una lechuza que volaba hacia el colegio, por el brillante cielo azul, con una nota en el pico. Hagrid era el único que le había enviado cartas. Hagrid nunca traicionaría a Dumbledore. Hagrid nunca le diría a nadie cómo pasar ante Fluffy... nunca... Pero...**

**Harry, súbitamente, se puso de pie de un salto.**

Todos miraron a Harry sorprendidos, ¿De qué se había percatado?

—**¿Adónde vas? —preguntó Ron con aire soñoliento.**

—**Acabo de pensar en algo —dijo Harry. Se había puesto pálido—. Tenemos que ir a ver a Hagrid ahora.**

La gente seguía mirando a Harry en busca de una explicación, explicación que el azabache no dio.

—**¿Por qué? —suspiró Hermione, levantándose.**

—¡Eso queremos saber todos! —exclamó Dean tan alterado como el resto.

—**¿No os parece un poco raro —dijo Harry, subiendo por la colina cubierta de hierba— que lo que más deseara Hagrid fuera un dragón, y que de pronto aparezca un desconocido que casualmente tiene un huevo en el bolsillo? ¿Cuánta gen te anda por ahí con huevos de dragón, que están prohibidos por las leyes de los magos? Qué suerte tuvo al encontrar a Hagrid, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?**

Entonces la comprensión llegó al Gran Comedor. Todos miraban a Harry impresionados.

—Impresionante —dijo Moody con los ojos muy abiertos.

—En efecto, Alastor —asintió Dumbledore con orgullo.

—Sí, es algo que hemos pasado todos por alto —coincidió Remus impresionado.

—Me siento derrotada por un niño de once años —se quejó Tonks.

—¡Señor Potter! —le llamó Moody—. ¿Ha pensado convertirse en auror? Le veo más que capacitado para el puesto.

Los profesores asintieron y Harry sonrió satisfecho. Llevaba un tiempo pensando que quería convertirse en auror, y que el mismísimo Ojoloco Moody, el ex-auror que había apresado a la mitad de Azkaban le dijese que tenía talento para el puesto le hacía sentir increíblemente bien.

—**¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó Ron, pero Harry echó a correr por los terrenos que iban hacia el bosque, sin contestarle.**

**Hagrid estaba sentado en un sillón, fuera de la casa, con los pantalones y las mangas de la camisa arremangados, y desgranaba guisantes en un gran recipiente.**

—**Hola —dijo sonriente—. ¿Habéis terminado los exámenes? ¿Tenéis tiempo para beber algo?**

—**Sí, por favor —dijo Ron, pero Harry lo interrumpió.**

—**No, tenemos prisa, Hagrid, pero tengo que preguntar te algo ¿Te acuerdas de la noche en que ganaste a Norberto? ¿Cómo era el desconocido con el que jugaste a las cartas?**

—**No lo sé —dijo Hagrid sin darle importancia—. No se quitó la capa.**

**Vio que los tres chicos lo miraban asombrados y levantó las cejas.**

—No es algo raro —les explicó Remus.

—**No es tan inusual, hay mucha gente rara en el Cabeza de Puerco, el bar de la aldea. Podría ser un traficante de dragones, ¿no? No llegué a verle la cara porque no se quitó la capucha.**

**Harry se dejó caer cerca del recipiente de los guisantes.**

—**¿De qué hablaste con él, Hagrid? ¿Mencionaste Hogwarts?**

—**Puede ser —dijo Hagrid, con rostro ceñudo, tratando de recordar—. Sí... Me preguntó qué hacía y le dije que era guardabosques aquí... Me preguntó de qué tipo de animales me ocupaba... se lo expliqué... y le conté que siempre había querido tener un dragón... y luego... no puedo recordarlo bien, porque me invitó a muchas copas. Déjame ver... ah sí, me dijo que tenía el huevo de dragón y que podía jugarlo a las cartas si yo quería... pero que tenía que estar seguro de que iba a poder con él, no quería dejarlo en cualquier lado... Así que le dije que, después de Fluffy, un dragón era algo fácil.**

Muchos tragaron saliva nerviosos.

—**¿Y él... pareció interesado en Fluffy? —preguntó Harry, tratando de conservar la calma.**

—**Bueno... sí... es normal. ¿Cuántos perros con tres cabezas has visto? Entonces le dije que Fluffy era buenísimo si uno sabía calmarlo: tocando música se dormía en seguida...**

—¡No! —exclamaron muchos.

Hagrid no podía estar más avergonzado, miraba fijamente el suelo, se frotaba las manos sin parar y su piel parecía una remolacha.

**De pronto Hagrid pareció horrorizado.**

—**¡No debí decir eso! —estalló—. ¡Olvidad que lo dije! Eh... ¿adónde vais?**

**Harry, Ron y Hermione no se hablaron hasta llegar al vestíbulo de entrada, que parecía frío y sombrío, después de haber estado en el parque.**

—**Tenemos que ir a ver a Dumbledore —dijo Harry—. Hagrid le dijo al desconocido cómo pasar ante Fluffy, y sólo podía ser Snape o Voldemort, debajo de la capa... No fue difícil, después de emborrachar a Hagrid. Sólo espero que Dumbledore nos crea. Firenze nos respaldará, si Bane no lo detiene. **

Todos asintieron con fuerza, esto había que contárselo a Dumbledore.

—Por fin una buena decisión —dijo la profesora McGonagall mientras intentaba pensar que era lo que había hecho que el trío no hubiese podido darle la noticia a Dumbledore.

**¿Dónde está el despacho de Dumbledore?**

—¡En serio! —bufaron muchos alterados.

**Miraron alrededor, como si esperaran que alguna señal se lo indicara. Nunca les habían dicho dónde vivía Dumbledore, ni conocían a nadie a quien hubieran enviado a verlo.**

—**Tendremos que... —empezó a decir Harry pero súbita mente una voz cruzó el vestíbulo.**

—**¿Qué estáis haciendo los tres aquí dentro?**

**Era la profesora McGonagall, que llevaba muchos libros.**

—**Queremos ver al profesor Dumbledore —dijo Hermio ne con valentía, según les pareció a Ron y Harry.**

—**¿Ver al profesor Dumbledore? —repitió la profesora, como si pensara que era algo inverosímil—. ¿Por qué?**

**Harry tragó: «¿Y ahora qué?».**

—¡Invéntate algo! —le urgieron muchos.

—**Es algo secreto —dijo, pero de inmediato deseó no haberlo hecho, porque la profesora McGonagall se enfadó.**

—¡Harry! ¿En serio? —le recriminaron los gemelos Weasley.

—**El profesor Dumbledore se fue hace diez minutos —dijo con frialdad—. Recibió una lechuza urgente del ministro de Magia y salió volando para Londres de inmediato.**

—¡Oh, pero como es posible tener tanta mala suerte! —se quejaron muchos.

—¡Maldito ministerio! —bufó Sirius.

—**¿Se fue? —preguntó Harry con aire desesperado—. ¿Ahora?**

—**El profesor Dumbledore es un gran mago, Potter, y tiene muchos compromisos...**

—¡Pero esto es más importante! —se quejaban algunos.

—**Pero esto es importante.**

—**¿Algo que tú tienes que decir es más importante que el ministro de Magia, Potter?**

—¡Sí! —gritaban muchos.

Harry estaba enormemente sorprendido al ver lo alterados y lo inmersos en la historia que estaban la mayoría.

—**Mire —dijo Harry dejando de lado toda precaución—, profesora, se trata de la Piedra Filosofal...**

**Fue evidente que la profesora McGonagall no esperaba aquello. **

—¡Por supuesto que no lo esperaba! —dijo la profesora McGonagall resoplando—. ¿Cómo iba a suponer que un trío de alumnos de primero sabía sobre la piedra?

Todos asintieron, ninguno de ellos lo supo en su momento.

**Los libros que llevaba se deslizaron al suelo y no se molestó en recogerlos.**

—**¿Cómo es que sabes...? —farfulló.**

—**Profesora, creo... sé... que Sna... que alguien va a tratar de robar la Piedra. Tengo que hablar con el profesor Dumbledore.**

Todos asintieron.

—Créales profesora, créales —rogaban muchos.

**La profesora lo miró entre impresionada y suspicaz.**

—**El profesor Dumbledore regresará mañana —dijo finalmente—. No sé cómo habéis descubierto lo de la Piedra, pero quedaos tranquilos. Nadie puede robarla, está demasiado bien protegida.**

—¡No lo está! —exclamaron muchos alterados. McGonagall estaba tremendamente arrepentida por no haberles creído.

—**Pero profesora...**

—**Harry sé de lo que estoy hablando —dijo en tono cortante. **

—No lo sabía —se disculpó avergonzada la profesora.

**Se inclinó y recogió sus libros—. Os sugiero que salgáis y disfrutéis del sol.**

**Pero no lo hicieron.**

—**Será esta noche —dijo Harry una vez que se asegura ron de que la profesora McGonagall no podía oírlos—. Snape pasará por la trampilla esta noche. Ya ha descubierto todo lo que necesitaba saber y ahora ha conseguido quitar de en me dio a Dumbledore. Él envió esa nota, seguro que el ministro de Magia tendrá una verdadera sorpresa cuando aparezca Dumbledore.**

Todos los alumnos volvieron a mirar a Harry impresionados por su increíble capacidad de ver lo que hay detrás de cada acto.

—Debo decir que yo ya había previsto eso, pero eso no quita el que tu teniendo once años lo hayas entendido sea una hazaña increíble —le aseguró Remus sonriendo, tremendamente orgulloso de él.

—**Pero ¿qué podemos...? **

**Hermione tosió. Harry y Ron se volvieron. **

**Snape estaba allí.**

Todos tragaron saliva pensando que Snape era el culpable.

—**Buenas tardes —dijo amablemente. Lo miraron sin decir nada.**

—**No deberíais estar dentro en un día así —dijo con una rara sonrisa torcida.**

—**Nosotros... —comenzó Harry, sin idea de lo que diría.**

—**Debéis ser más cuidadosos —dijo Snape—. Si os ven andando por aquí, pueden pensar que vais a hacer alguna cosa mala. Y Gryffindor no puede perder más puntos, ¿no es cierto?**

Sirius gruñó algo enojado.

**Harry se ruborizó. Se dieron media vuelta para irse, pero Snape los llamó.**

—**Ten cuidado, Potter, otra noche de vagabundeos y yo personalmente me encargaré de que te expulsen. Que pases un buen día.**

**Se alejó en dirección a la sala de profesores.**

**Una vez fuera, en la escalera de piedra, Harry se volvió hacia sus amigos.**

—**Bueno, esto es lo que tenemos que hacer —susurró con prisa—. Uno de nosotros tiene que vigilar a Snape, esperar fuera de la sala de profesores y seguirlo si sale. Hermione, mejor que eso lo hagas tú.**

—Es un buen plan —aceptó Moddy.

—**¿Por qué yo?**

—**Es obvio —intervino Ron—. Puedes fingir que estás esperando al profesor Flitwick, ya sabes cómo —la imitó con voz aguda—: «Oh, profesor Flitwick, estoy tan preocupada, creo que tengo mal la pregunta catorce b...».**

Algunos rieron brevemente aligerando el tenso ambiente que había.

—**Oh, cállate —dijo Hermione, pero estuvo de acuerdo en ir a vigilar a Snape.**

—**Y nosotros iremos a vigilar el pasillo del tercer piso —dijo Harry a Ron—. Vamos.**

**Pero aquella parte del plan no funcionó. Tan pronto como llegaron a la puerta que separaba a Fluffy del resto del colegio, la profesora McGonagall apareció otra vez, salvo que ya había perdido la paciencia.**

—Profesora... —se quejaron muchos.

—**Supongo que creeréis que sois los mejores para vencer todos los encantamientos —dijo con rabia—. ¡Ya son suficientes tonterías! Si me entero de que habéis vuelto por aquí, os quitaré otros cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor. ¡Sí, Weasley, de mi propia casa!**

Todos soltaban bufidos y quejidos. La profesora McGonagall solo estaba haciendo más difícil el que protegieran la piedra.

**Harry y Ron regresaron a la sala común. Justo cuando Harry acababa de decir: «Al menos Hermione está detrás de Snape», el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió y apareció la muchacha.**

—¿Qué? —preguntaron muchos algo alterados, ¿Por qué todo iba de mal en peor?

—**¡Lo siento, Harry! —se quejó—. Snape apareció y me preguntó qué estaba haciendo, así que le dije que esperaba al profesor Flitwick. Snape fue a buscarlo, yo tuve que irme y no sé adónde habrá ido Snape.**

—Qué asco —bufó Cho, molesta por que todo saliera de la peor manera posible.

—**Bueno, no queda otro remedio, ¿verdad?**

Muchos le miraron asombrados.

—¿Vas a hacer lo que creo que vas a hacer? —le preguntó Remus totalmente pálido.

**Los otros dos lo miraron asombrados. Estaba pálido y los ojos le brillaban.**

—**Iré esta noche y trataré de llegar antes y conseguir la Piedra.**

—¡Estás loco! —gritaron muchos alterado.

—**¡Estás loco! —dijo Ron.**

Esta vez nadie rió por la coincidencia.

—**¡No puedes! —dijo Hermione—. ¿Después de todo lo que han dicho Snape y McGonagall? ¡Te van a expulsar!**

—¡¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?! —bufó Remus tan alterado como el resto.

—**¿Y qué? —gritó Harry—. ¿No comprendéis? ¡Si Snape consigue la Piedra, es la vuelta de Voldemort! ¿No habéis oído cómo eran las cosas cuando él trataba de apoderarse de todo? ¡Ya no habrá ningún colegio para que nos expulsen! ¡Lo destruirá o lo convertirá en un colegio para las Artes Oscuras! ¿No os dais cuenta de que perder puntos ya no importa? ¿Creéis que él dejará que vosotros y vuestras familias estéis tranquilos, si Gryffindor gana la copa de la casa? Si me atrapan antes de que consiga la Piedra, bueno, tendré que volver con los Dursley y esperar a que Voldemort me encuentre allí. Será sólo morir un poquito más tarde de lo que debería haber muerto, porque nunca me pasaré al lado tenebroso. Voy a entrar por esa trampilla, esta noche, y nada de lo que digáis me detendrá. Voldemort mató a mis padres, ¿lo recordáis?**

Todos se estremecieron y miraron a Harry impresionados por su resolución y por su valentía. Realmente era un chico de otra categoría no uno como cualquiera de ellos.

**Los miró con furia.**

—**Tienes razón, Harry —dijo Hermione, casi sin voz.**

—**Voy a llevar la capa invisible —dijo Harry—. Es una suerte haberla recuperado.**

—**Pero ¿nos cubrirá a los tres? —preguntó Ron.**

Ron sonrió, orgulloso de sí mismo.

—**¿A... nosotros tres?**

—¿En serio pensabas que te íbamos a dejar ir solo? —le preguntó Hermione sonriendo.

—Me alegro de no haber ido solo —confesó Harry—. No lo habría logrado.

—Cierto, eso es gracias a ti Hermione —dijo Ron sonriendo y Harry le dio un golpe en la cabeza—. ¡Hey!

—Te dije que te pegaría cada vez que te quites importancia, ¡Quien completó una de las pruebas el solo!

—Bueno, pero lo mío fue solo un jue...

—¿Quieres que te pegue otra vez?

—Vale, está bien. Soy un héroe fantástico y supremo, ¿Mejor?

—Mucho mejor —dijo Harry sonriendo y le hizo una seña a la profesora para que siguiese leyendo.

—**Oh, vamos, ¿no pensarás que te vamos a dejar ir solo?**

—**Por supuesto que no —dijo Hermione con voz enérgica—. ¿Cómo crees que vas a conseguir la Piedra sin nosotros? Será mejor que vaya a buscar en mis libros, tiene que haber algo que nos sirva...**

—**Pero si nos atrapan, también os expulsarán a vosotros.**

—**No, si yo puedo evitarlo —dijo Hermione con severidad—. Flitwick me dijo en secreto que en su examen tengo ciento doce sobre cien. No me van a expulsar después de eso.**

—¡Un ciento doce sobre cien! —dijeron muchos impresionados.

**Tras la cena, los tres se sentaron en la sala común, lejos de todos. Nadie los molestó: después de todo, ninguno de los de Gryffindor hablaba con Harry, **

Molly y Sirius fulminaron a todos los Gryffindor con la mirada mientras ellos se encogían en sus asientos.

**pero ésa fue la primera no che que no le importó. Hermione revisaba sus apuntes, con fiando en encontrar algunos de los encantamientos que deberían conjurar. Harry y Ron no hablaban mucho. Ambos pensaban en lo que harían.**

—Sigo sin creerme que un trío de mocosos de primero intentase pasar por la pruebas que nosotros, ¡Los profesores! colocamos —dijo Snape algo alterado.

—Cierto, eran pruebas preparadas para que nadie, ni un brujo adulto y poderoso pudiera pasar. Entiendo que el culpable, que se ha pasado todo el curso estudiando como pasar por esas pruebas pudiera hacerlo... ¿Pero vosotros? ¡Tres niños de primero que ni siquiera sabían las pruebas a las que se tenían que enfrentar! —dijo el pequeño profesor Filtwick.

Todos tenían los ojos muy abiertos, era de locos.

**Poco a poco, la sala se fue vaciando y todos se fueron a acostar.**

—**Será mejor que vayas a buscar la capa —murmuró Ron, mientras Lee Jordan finalmente se iba, bostezando y desperezándose. Harry corrió por las escaleras hasta su dor mitorio oscuro. Sacó la capa y entonces su mirada se fijó en la flauta que Hagrid le había regalado para Navidad. La guardó para utilizarla con Fluffy: no tenía muchas ganas de cantar...**

—Gran idea —le felicitó Tonks.

**Regresó a la sala común.**

—**Es mejor que nos pongamos la capa aquí y nos aseguremos de que nos cubra a los tres... si Filch descubre a uno de nuestros pies andando solo por ahí...**

La sala comenzaba a llenarse de tensión.

—**¿Qué vais a hacer? —dijo una voz desde un rincón. Neville apareció detrás de un sillón, aferrado al sapo Trevor, que parecía haber intentado otro viaje a la libertad.**

Todos miraban a Neville exasperados, no había tiempo para esto.

—**Nada, Neville, nada —dijo Harry, escondiendo la capa detrás de la espalda.**

**Neville observó sus caras de culpabilidad.**

—**Vais a salir de nuevo —dijo.**

—**No, no, no —aseguró Hermione—. No, no haremos nada. ¿Por qué no te vas a la cama, Neville?**

**Harry miró al reloj de pie que había al lado de la puerta. No podían perder más tiempo, Snape ya debía de estar haciendo dormir a Fluffy.**

—**No podéis iros —insistió Neville—. Os volverán a atrapar. Gryffindor tendrá más problemas.**

—**Tú no lo entiendes —dijo Harry—. Esto es importante.**

—Lo siento —se disculpó Neville muy arrepentido—. Si llego a saber porque era...

—No te preocupes Neville, no importa —le tranquilizó Hermione sonriendo.

**Pero era evidente que Neville haría algo desesperado.**

—**No dejaré que lo hagáis —dijo, corriendo a ponerse frente al agujero del retrato—. ¡Voy... voy a pelear con vosotros!**

—¡Neville! —se quejaron muchos.

—**¡Neville! —estalló Ron—. ¡Apártate de ese agujero y no seas idiota!**

—**¡No me llames idiota! —dijo Neville—. ¡No me parece bien que sigáis faltando a las reglas! ¡Y tú fuiste el que me dijo que hiciera frente a la gente!**

—Pero no a nosotros... —se quejó Ron.

—**Sí, pero no a nosotros —dijo irritado Ron—. Neville, no sabes lo que estás haciendo.**

**Dio un paso hacia Neville y el chico dejó caer al sapo Trevor, que desapareció de la vista.**

—**¡Ven entonces, intenta pegarme! —dijo Neville, levantando los puños—. ¡Estoy listo!**

—Oh, Neville, ni que fuera a pegarte —bufó Ron.

**Harry se volvió hacia Hermione.**

—**Haz algo —dijo desesperado. Hermione dio un paso adelante.**

—**Neville —dijo—, de verdad, siento mucho, mucho, esto.**

Todos miraron a Hermione extrañados, ¿Qué iba a hacer?

**Levantó la varita.**

—¡¿Vas a hechizarle?! —se sorprendieron muchos.

—Era necesario —se excusó ella.

—Oh, ¿Y no podías explicárselo? —sugirió Luna.

—¡No había tiempo, me sentía presionada y, por Merlín, tenía once años! —se quejaba Hermione.

—**¡Petrificus totalus! —gritó, señalando a Neville. **

**Los brazos de Neville se pegaron a su cuerpo. Sus piernas se juntaron. Todo el cuerpo se le puso rígido, se balanceó y luego cayó bocabajo, rígido como un tronco.**

**Hermione corrió a darle la vuelta. Neville tenía la mandíbula rígida y no podía hablar. Sólo sus ojos se movían, mirándolos horrorizado.**

—Lo lamento, Neville —se disculpó Hermione.

—No pasa nada, era culpa mía —le tranquilizó Neville sonriendo.

—**¿Qué le has hecho? —susurró Harry.**

—**Es la Inmovilización Total —dijo Hermione angustia da—. Oh, Neville, lo siento tanto...**

—**Lo comprenderás después, Neville —dijo Ron, mientras se alejaban para cubrirse con la capa invisible.**

—Ahora lo entiendo —dijo sonriendo.

**Pero dejar a Neville inmóvil en el suelo no parecía un buen augurio. En aquel estado de nervios, cada sombra de una estatua les parecía que era Filch, y cada silbido lejano del viento les parecía Peeves que los perseguía.**

**Al pie de la primera escalera, divisaron a la Señora Norris.**

—Oh, primero Neville y ahora esto —se quejaron muchos.

—**Oh, vamos a darle una patada, sólo una vez —murmuró Ron en el oído de Harry, **

—¡Hacerlo! —gritaron los gemelos.

**que negó con la cabeza. **

—Oh... —se quejaron los gemelos.

**Mientras pasaban con cuidado al lado de la gata, ésta volvió la cabeza con sus ojos como linternas, pero no los vio.**

Algunos suspiraron.

**No se encontraron con nadie más, hasta que llegaron a la escalera que iba al tercer piso. Peeves estaba flotando a mitad de camino, aflojando la alfombra para que la gente tropezara.**

—Neville, la Señora Norris y ahora Peeves... —se quejó Lavender exasperada.

—¿Pero cómo lo hacéis para tener tanta mala suerte? —bufó Seamus.

—**¿Quién anda por ahí? —dijo súbitamente, mientras subían hacia él. Entornó sus malignos ojos negros—. Sé que estáis aquí, aunque no pueda veros. ¿Aparecidos, fantasmas o estudiantillos detestables?**

**Se elevó en el aire y flotó, mirándolos de soslayo.**

—**Llamaré a Filch, debo hacerlo, si algo anda por ahí y es invisible.**

—¡Oh, por Merlín! —se quejaban todos, ¿Cómo saldría el trío de esta?

**Harry tuvo súbitamente una idea.**

Todos escuchaban con atención.

—**Peeves —dijo en un ronco susurró—, el Barón Sanguinario tiene sus propias razones para ser invisible.**

—¡Increíble! —gritaron muchos.

—¡Genial ¡Estupendo! ¡Impresionante! —le felicitaron los gemelos mientras Sirius y Remus le miraban con orgullo.

**Peeves casi se cayó del aire de la impresión. Se sostuvo a tiempo y quedó a unos centímetros de la escalera.**

—**Lo siento mucho, sanguinaria señoría —dijo en tono meloso—. Fue por mi culpa, ha sido una equivocación... no lo vi... por supuesto que no, usted es invisible, perdone al viejo Peeves por su broma, señor.**

—**Tengo asuntos aquí, Peeves —gruñó Harry—. Manténte lejos de este lugar esta noche.**

—**Lo haré, señoría, desde luego que lo haré —dijo Peeves, elevándose otra vez en el aire—. Espero que los asuntos del señor barón salgan a pedir de boca, yo no lo molestaré.**

—¡Sí! —rugieron muchos más que satisfechos.

—Perfecto, Harry —le felicitaron otros.

**Y desapareció.**

—**¡Genial, Harry! —susurró Ron.**

**Unos pocos segundos más tarde estaban allí, en el pasillo del tercer piso. La puerta ya estaba entreabierta.**

—Oh, no... —empezaron a murmurar algunos nerviosos.

—**Bueno, ya lo veis —dijo Harry con calma—. Snape ya ha pasado ante Fluffy.**

Muchos tragaron saliva alterados. Ya iban tarde.

**Ver la puerta abierta les hizo tomar plena conciencia de aquello a lo que tenían que enfrentarse. Por debajo de la capa, Harry se volvió hacia los otros dos.**

—**Si queréis regresar, no os lo reprocharé —dijo—. Podéis llevaros la capa, no la voy a necesitar.**

—¡Oh, Harry! No íbamos a dejarte solo... —dijo Hermione y Ron asintió con la cabeza.

—**No seas estúpido —dijo Ron.**

—**Vamos contigo —dijo Hermione.**

Harry les sonrió, sin duda tenía los mejores amigos que alguien podía tener.

**Harry empujó la puerta.**

Todos en la sala se tensaron. Ahora comenzaba el verdadero desafío.

**Cuando la puerta crujió, oyeron unos gruñidos. Los tres hocicos del perro olfateaban en dirección a ellos, aunque no podía verlos.**

Todos se estremecieron imaginándose el perro de tres cabezas.

—**¿Qué tiene en los pies? —susurró Hermione.**

—**Parece un arpa —dijo Ron—. Snape debe de haberla dejado ahí.**

—**Debe despertarse en el momento en que se deja de tocar —dijo Harry—. Bueno, empecemos...**

**Se llevó a los labios la flauta de Hagrid y sopló. No era exactamente una melodía, pero desde la primera nota los ojos de la bestia comenzaron a cerrarse. Harry casi ni respiraba. Poco a poco, los gruñidos se fueron apagando, se balanceó, cayó de rodillas y luego se derrumbó en el suelo, profundamente dormido.**

Algunos suspiraron algo aliviados pero sin relajarse del todo.

—**Sigue tocando —advirtió Ron a Harry, mientras salía de la capa y se arrastraba hasta la trampilla. Podía sentir la respiración caliente y olorosa del perro, mientras se aproximaba a las gigantescas cabezas.**

—**Creo que podemos abrir la trampilla —dijo Ron, es piando por encima del lomo del perro—. ¿Quieres ir delante, Hermione?**

—¡Que caballero! —dijo Ginny burlona.

—**¡No, no quiero!**

—Normal —dijeron muchos.

—**Muy bien. —Ron apretó los dientes y anduvo con cui dado sobre las patas del perro. Se inclinó y tiró de la argolla de la trampilla, que se levantó y abrió.**

—**¿Qué puedes ver? —preguntó Hermione con ansiedad.**

—**Nada... sólo oscuridad... no hay forma de bajar, hay que dejarse caer.**

La tensión en la sala aumentaba, ¿Dejarse caer al vació?

**Harry, que seguía tocando la flauta, hizo un gesto para llamar la atención de Ron y se señaló a sí mismo.**

—¿Cómo no? —bufó Ginny molesta—. Siempre tienes que arriesgarte tu primero...

—**¿Quieres ir primero? ¿Estás seguro? —dijo Ron—. No sé cómo es de profundo ese lugar. Dale la flauta a Hermione, para que pueda seguir haciéndolo dormir.**

**Harry le entregó la flauta y, en esos segundos de silencio, el perro gruñó y se estiró, pero en cuanto Hermione comenzó a tocar volvió a su sueño profundo.**

**Harry se acercó y miró hacia abajo. No se veía el fondo.**

La tensión crecía por momentos.

**Se descolgó por la abertura y quedó suspendido de los dedos. Miró a Ron y dijo:**

—**Si algo me sucede, no sigáis. Id directamente a la lechucería y enviad a Hedwig a Dumbledore. ¿De acuerdo?**

—Teníais que haber comenzado por eso —les reprochó Remus.

—**De acuerdo —respondió Ron.**

—**Nos veremos en un minuto, espero...**

Algunos tragaron saliva.

**Y Harry se dejó caer. Frío, aire húmedo mientras caía, caía, caía y..**

—¡¿Y?! —dijeron muchos alterados por el silencio momentáneo que había dejado la profesora.

**¡PAF! Aterrizó en algo mullido, con un ruido suave y extraño. **

Muchos dejaron salir una bocanada de aire.

**Se incorporó y miró alrededor, con ojos desacostumbrados a la penumbra. Parecía que estaba sentado sobre una especie de planta.**

La profesora Sprout se alteró momentáneamente, esa era su prueba y sabía en qué consistía. Estaba preocupada por el trío.

—**¡Todo bien! —gritó al cuadradito de luz del tamaño de un sello, que era la abertura de la trampilla—. ¡Fue un aterrizaje suave, puedes saltar!**

La profesora Sprout se tensaba cada vez mas y todos lo notaron.

**Ron lo siguió de inmediato. Aterrizó al lado de Harry**

—**¿Qué es esta cosa? —fueron sus primeras palabras.**

—**No sé, alguna clase de planta. Supongo que está aquí para detener la caída. ¡Vamos, Hermione!**

—Harry... Esto no me huele nada bien —comentó Remus preocupado y muchos asintieron.

**La música lejana se detuvo. Se oyó un fuerte ladrido, pero Hermione ya había saltado. Cayó al otro lado de Harry.**

—**Debemos de estar a kilómetros debajo del colegio —dijo la niña.**

—**Me alegro de que esta planta esté aquí —dijo Ron.**

—**¿Te alegras? —gritó Hermione—. ¡Miraos! **

La tensión volvió a la sala de golpe.

**Hermione saltó y chocó contra una pared húmeda. Tuvo que luchar porque, en el momento en que cayó, la planta comenzó a extenderse como una serpiente para sujetarle los tobillos. **

—¡¿Qué?! —fue un grito común.

—¡Es un Lazo del Diablo! —exclamó Neville de pronto y miró al trío con preocupación.

**Harry y Ron, mientras tanto, ya tenían las piernas totalmente cubiertas, sin que se hubieran dado cuenta.**

Molly temblaba nuevamente, más que preocupada por el trío, y ella no era la única.

**Hermione pudo liberarse antes de que la planta la atrapara. En aquel momento miraba horrorizada, mientras los chicos luchaban para quitarse la planta de encima, pero mientras más luchaban, la planta los envolvía con más rapidez.**

—¡Oh, mierda! ¡Haced algo! —les urgió Oliver, tan alterado como el resto.

—**¡Dejad de moveros! —ordenó Hermione—. Sé lo que es esto. ¡Es Lazo del Diablo!**

—**Oh, me alegro mucho de saber cómo se llama, es de gran ayuda —gruñó Ron, tratando de evitar que la planta trepara por su cuello.**

—¡Ron! No es momento para tonterías —le recriminó Ginny muy nerviosa.

—**¡Calla, estoy tratando de recordar cómo matarla! —dijo Hermione.**

—**¡Bueno, date prisa, no puedo respirar! —jadeó Harry, mientras la planta le oprimía el pecho.**

—¡Haz algo! ¡Haz algo! —la urgieron muchos.

—**Lazo del Diablo, Lazo del Diablo... ¿Qué dijo la profe sora Sprout?... Le gusta la oscuridad y la humedad...**

—Que importa lo que le guste, ¡Piensa como matarla! —gruñó Sirius muy alterado.

—**¡Entonces enciende un fuego! —dijo Harry.**

—¡Si! —dijeron casi todos.

—Bien pensado —le dijo la profesora Sprout sonriendo.

—**Sí... por supuesto... ¡pero no tengo madera! —gimió Hermione, retorciéndose las manos.**

—¡¿QUE?! —rugió Malfoy tremendamente alterado—. ¡¿Es que te has vuelto loca?!

—**¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCA? —preguntó Ron—. ¿ERES UNA BRUJA O NO?**

—**¡Oh, de acuerdo! —dijo Hermione. Agitó su varita, murmuró algo y envió a la planta unas llamas azules como las que había utilizado con Snape. En segundos, los dos mu chachos sintieron que se aflojaban las ligaduras, mientras la planta se retiraba a causa de la luz y el calor. Retorciéndose y alejándose, se desprendió de sus cuerpos y pudieron moverse.**

—Bua... En serio... Casi me muero de la preocupación —confesó Cho respirando de manera agitada y muchos otros asintieron con fuerza.

—**Me alegro de que hayas aprendido bien Herbología, Hermione —dijo Harry, mientras se acercaba a la pared, secándose el sudor de la cara.**

—Y que lo digas —dijo Dean suspirando aliviado.

—**Sí —dijo Ron—, y yo me alegro de que Harry no pierda la cabeza en las crisis. Porque eso de «no tengo madera»... francamente...**

—Muy cierto también —opinó Hermione mientras se tomaba un tiempo para reír por su estupidez.

—**Por aquí —dijo Harry, señalando un pasadizo de piedra que era el único camino.**

—¡Oh, mierda, dejarlo! ¿No habéis visto que casi la palmáis con esa planta? No sigáis... —les rogó Sirius.

**Lo único que podían oír, además de sus pasos, era el goteo del agua en las paredes. El pasadizo bajaba oblicuamente y Harry se acordó de Gringotts. Con un desagradable sobresalto, recordó a los dragones que decían que custodiaban las cámaras, en el banco de los magos. Si encontraban un dragón, un dragón más grande... Con Norberto ya habían tenido suficiente...**

Todos asintieron con la cabeza varias veces.

—**¿Oyes algo? —susurró Ron.**

**Harry escuchó. Un leve tintineo y un crujido, que parecían proceder de delante.**

La tensión volvió a apoderarse de la sala.

—**¿Crees que será un fantasma?**

—**No lo sé... a mí me parecen alas.**

—¿Alas? —preguntaron algunos sin entender.

**Llegaron hasta el final del pasillo y vieron ante ellos una habitación brillantemente iluminada, con el techo curvándose sobre ellos. Estaba llena de pajaritos brillantes que volaban por toda la habitación. En el lado opuesto, había una pesada puerta de madera.**

—**¿Crees que nos atacarán si cruzamos la habitación? —preguntó Ron.**

—Es probable —contestó Remus asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

—**Es probable —contestó Harry—. No parecen muy malos, pero supongo que si se tiran todos juntos... Bueno, no hay nada que hacer... voy a correr.**

Todos tragaron saliva, nerviosos por lo que podía ocurrir.

**Respiró profundamente, se cubrió la cara con los brazos y cruzó corriendo la habitación. Esperaba sentir picos agudos y garras desgarrando su cuerpo, pero no sucedió nada. **

Muchos suspiraron aliviados pero la tensión no dejó la sala.

**Alcanzó la puerta sin que lo tocaran. Movió la manija, pero estaba cerrada con llave.**

—Bueno, eso era obvio —comentó Harry antes de que nadie le dijese nada—. Pero tenía que probar.

**Los otros dos lo imitaron. Tiraron y empujaron, pero la puerta no se movía, ni siquiera cuando Hermione probó con su hechizo de Alohomora.**

—Sí, lo sé, eso también era obvio, pero por probar... —dijo Hermione antes de que nadie tuviese tiempo para decirle que era una estupidez.

—**¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó Ron.**

—**Esos pájaros... no pueden estar sólo por decoración —dijo Hermione.**

**Observaron los pájaros, que volaban sobre sus cabezas, brillando... **

—¿Brillando? —preguntó Tonks frunciendo el ceño.

**¿Brillando?**

—**¡No son pájaros! —dijo de pronto Harry—. ¡Son llaves! Llaves aladas, mirad bien. Entonces eso debe significar... —Miró alrededor de la habitación, mientras los otros observaban la bandada de llaves—. Sí... mirad ahí. ¡Escobas! ¡Tenemos que conseguir la llave de la puerta!**

—Bueno, al menos esta prueba no parece tan difícil —comentó Oliver.

—**¡Pero hay cientos de llaves!**

—Bueno, eso es una pega —admitió Oliver.

**Ron examinó la cerradura de la puerta.**

—**Tenemos que buscar una llave grande, antigua, de plata, probablemente, como la manija.**

—¡Excelente, excelente! —dijo el profesor Filtwick emocionado.

**Cada uno cogió una escoba y de una patada estuvieron en el aire, remontándose entre la nube de llaves. Trataban de atraparlas, pero las llaves hechizadas se movían tan rápida mente que era casi imposible sujetarlas.**

—Y eso es otra dificultad —tuvo que admitir nuevamente Oliver.

**Pero no por nada Harry era el más joven buscador del siglo. Tenía un don especial para detectar cosas que la otra gente no veía. Después de unos minutos moviéndose entre el remolino de plumas de todos los colores, detectó una gran llave de plata, con un ala torcida, como si ya la hubieran atrapado y la hubieran introducido con brusquedad en la cerradura.**

—¡Bien! —rugieron algunos.

—**¡Es ésa! —gritó a los otros—. Esa grande... allí... no, ahí... Con alas azul brillante... las plumas están aplastadas por un lado.**

**Ron se lanzó a toda velocidad en aquella dirección, chocó contra el techo y casi se cae de la escoba.**

Algunos habrían reído pero la situación no era la adecuada. Incluso Fred y George que solían hacer comentarios estúpidos para relajar el ambiente estaban demasiado alterados como para decir nada.

—**¡Tenemos que encerrarla! —gritó Harry, sin quitar los ojos de la llave con el ala estropeada—. Ron, ven desde arriba, Hermione, quédate abajo y no la dejes descender. Yo trataré de atraparla. Bien: **

—¡Buena estrategia! —le felicitó Oliver Wood sonriendo.

—Seras un buen capitán —comentó la profesora McGonagall.

**¡AHORA!**

**Ron se lanzó en picado, Hermione subió en vertical, la llave los esquivó a ambos, y Harry se lanzó tras ella. Iban a toda velocidad hacia la pared, Harry se inclinó hacia delante y, con un ruido desagradable, la aplastó contra la piedra con una sola mano. Los vivas de Ron y Hermione retumbaron por la habitación.**

Los mismo ocurría en el comedor.

**Aterrizaron rápidamente y Harry corrió a la puerta, con la llave retorciéndose en su mano. La metió en la cerradura y le dio la vuelta... Funcionaba. En el momento en que se abrió la cerradura, la llave salió volando otra vez, con aspecto de derrotada, pues ya la habían atrapado dos veces.**

—Pobrecilla... —comentó Luna con una triste sonrisa.

—**¿Listos? —preguntó Harry a los otros dos, con la mano en la manija de la puerta. Asintieron. Abrió la puerta.**

Los que se habían relajado al ver que Harry había superado la segunda prueba volvían a tensarse.

**La habitación siguiente estaba tan oscura que no pu dieron ver nada. Pero cuando estuvieron dentro la luz súbitamente inundó el lugar, para revelar un espectáculo asombroso.**

Todos escuchaban expectantes.

**Estaban en el borde de un enorme tablero de ajedrez, detrás de las piezas negras, que eran todas tan altas como ellos y construidas en lo que parecía piedra. Frente a ellos, al otro lado de la habitación, estaban las piezas blancas. Harry, Ron y Hermione se estremecieron: las piezas blancas no tenían rostros.**

McGonagall sonrió, orgullosa de su prueba y deseosa de saber cómo el trío pudo completarla.

—**¿Ahora qué hacemos? —susurró Harry**

—**Está claro, ¿no? —dijo Ron—. Tenemos que jugar para cruzar la habitación.**

Algunos asintieron levemente.

**Detrás de las piezas blancas pudieron ver otra puerta.**

—**¿Cómo? —dijo Hermione con nerviosismo.**

—**Creo —contestó Ron— que vamos a tener que ser piezas.**

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó (gritó) Molly, cada vez más preocupada.

—Es una locura... —dijo Remus—. Deberíais dejarlo de una vez y volver. Suficiente con que hayáis llegado hasta aquí.

Muchos asintieron pero sabían que eso no cambiaría nada, ellos seguirían adelante.

**Se acercó a un caballero negro y levantó la mano para to car el caballo. De inmediato, la piedra cobró vida. El caballo dio una patada en el suelo y el caballero se levantó la visera del casco, para mirar a Ron.**

—Wow —dejaron salir algunos impresionados.

—**¿Tenemos que... unirnos a ustedes para poder cruzar?**

**El caballero negro asintió con la cabeza. Ron se volvió a los otros dos.**

Muchos tragaron saliva intentando permanecer calmados.

—**Esto hay que pensarlo... —dijo—. Supongo que tenemos que ocupar el lugar de tres piezas negras.**

—Así es —confirmó McGonagall.

**Harry y Hermione esperaron en silencio, mientras Ron pensaba. Por fin dijo:**

—**Bueno, no os ofendáis, pero ninguno de vosotros es muy bueno en ajedrez...**

—**No nos ofendemos —dijo rápidamente Harry—. Simplemente dinos qué tenemos que hacer.**

—**Bueno, Harry, tú ocupa el lugar de ese alfil y tú, Hermione, ponte en lugar de esa torre, al lado de Harry.**

—Unos lugares apropiados —comentó la profesora McGonagall sonriendo.

—**¿Y qué pasa contigo?**

—**Yo seré un caballo.**

Los que sabían jugar al ajedrez tragaron saliva, el caballo era una pieza que, frecuentemente, suele ser sacrificada por el bien de la partida pues no es una pieza demasiado útil (como la torre, el arfil o, por supuesto, la reina) pero suele pasar desapercibida, perfecta para esos casos.

**Las piezas parecieron haber escuchado porque, ante esas palabras, un caballo, un alfil y una torre dieron la espalda a las piezas blancas y salieron del tablero, dejando libres tres cuadrados que Harry, Ron y Hermione ocuparon.**

—**Las blancas siempre juegan primero en el ajedrez —dijo Ron, mirando al otro lado del tablero—. Sí... mirad. **

**Un peón blanco se movió hacia delante.**

**Ron comenzó a dirigir a las piezas negras. Se movían silenciosamente cuando los mandaba. A Harry le temblaban las rodillas. ¿Y si perdían?**

Todos estaban nerviosos por la misma razón y miraron a la profesora McGonagall en busca de una explicación.

—Me gustaría no responder a eso —dijo la profesora secamente y los nervios aumentaron.

—**Harry... muévete en diagonal, cuatro casillas a la derecha.**

**La primera verdadera impresión llegó cuando el otro caballo fue capturado. La reina blanca lo golpeó contra el tablero y lo arrastró hacia fuera, donde se quedó inmóvil, bocabajo.**

Se escucharon varios gritos ahogados en la sala.

—**Tuve que dejar que sucediera —dijo Ron, conmovido—. Te deja libre para coger ese alfil. Vamos, Hermione.**

**Cada vez que uno de sus hombres perdía, las piezas blancas no mostraban compasión. Muy pronto, hubo un grupo de piezas negras desplomadas a lo largo de la pared. Dos veces, Ron se dio cuenta justo a tiempo para salvar a Harry y Hermione del peligro.**

—Y menos mal —agradeció Hermione con un suspiro.

**Él mismo jugó por todo el tablero, atrapando casi tantas piezas blancas como las negras que habían perdido.**

—**Ya casi estamos —murmuró de pronto—. Dejadme pensar... dejadme pensar.**

**La reina blanca volvió su cara sin rostro hacia Ron.**

—Oh no... —murmuró Arthur temiéndose lo peor.

—**Sí... —murmuró Ron—. Es la única forma... tengo que dejar que me cojan.**

—¡No! —gritaron muchos y Molly estaba cerca de quebrarse.

—**¡NO! —gritaron Harry y Hermione.**

—**¡Esto es ajedrez! —dijo enfadado Ron—. ¡Hay que hacer algunos sacrificios! Yo daré un paso adelante y ella me cogerá... Eso te dejará libre para hacer jaque mate al rey, Harry.**

—**Pero...**

—**¿Quieres detener a Snape o no?**

—**Ron...**

—Ron tiene razón, Harry —dijo Sirius secamente y de manera muy seria.

—**¡Si no os dais prisa va a conseguir la Piedra!**

**No había nada que hacer.**

Harry y Hermione suspiraron, ambos habían odiado ese momento.

—**¿Listo? —preguntó Ron, con el rostro pálido pero decidido—. Allá voy, y no os quedéis una vez que hayáis ganado.**

Todos los hermanos Weasley miraban a Ron impresionados y no eran los únicos que lo miraban así.

**Se movió hacia delante y la reina blanca saltó. Golpeó a Ron con fuerza en la cabeza con su brazo de piedra y el chico se derrumbó en el suelo. Hermione gritó, pero se quedó en su casillero. La reina blanca arrastró a Ron a un lado. Parecía desmayado.**

—Oh, dios. Mi niño... —sollozaba la señora Weasley abrazada a un exageradamente pálido señor Weasley.

Hermione y Harry también lo estaban pasando fatal con el recuerdo pero el Ron tranquilo y sonriente a su lado aliviaba esa sensación.

**Muy conmovido, Harry se movió tres casilleros a la izquierda. El rey blanco se quitó la corona y la arrojó a los pies de Harry. Habían ganado. Las piezas saludaron y se fueron, dejando libre la puerta. Con una última mirada de desesperación hacia Ron, Harry y Hermione corrieron hacia la salida y subieron por el siguiente pasadizo.**

—**¿Y si él está...?**

—¡Ni lo digas! —gruñeron muchos.

—**Él estará bien —dijo Harry, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo—. ¿Qué crees que nos queda?**

—**Tuvimos a Sprout en el Lazo del Diablo, Flitwick debe de haber hechizado las llaves, y McGonagall transformó a las piezas de ajedrez. Eso nos deja el hechizo de Quirrell y el de Snape...**

**Habían llegado a otra puerta.**

Todos estaban nuevamente tensos.

—**¿Todo bien? —susurró Harry.**

—**Adelante.**

**Harry empujó y abrió.**

**Un tufo desagradable los invadió, haciendo que se taparan la nariz con la túnica. Con ojos que lagrimeaban debido al olor, vieron, aplastado en el suelo frente a ellos, un trol más grande que el que habían derribado, **

—¡¿Otro trol?! —gruñeron muchos con los ojos exageradamente abiertos.

—Estaba desmayado —informó Hermione para tranquilizarles y Harry y Ron la fulminaron con la mirada—. ¿Qué?

—No les cuentes cosas —dijo Harry algo molesto.

—Hay que darle emoción —dijo Ron también algo molesto.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, no entendía por que se molestaban por una pequeñez como esa.

**inconsciente y con un bulto sangrante en la cabeza.**

Algunos suspiraron aliviados, otros pusieron una mueca de asco, otros pusieron una mueca de dolor y otros todo hicieron todo lo nombrado anteriormente.

—**Me alegro de que no tengamos que pelear con éste —susurró Harry, mientras pasaban con cuidado sobre una de las enormes piernas—. Vamos, no puedo respirar.**

**Abrió la próxima puerta, los dos casi sin atreverse a ver lo que seguía... Pero no había nada terrorífico allí, Sólo una mesa con siete botellas de diferente tamaño puestas en fila.**

Todos miraban el libro extrañados con el ceño fruncido, ¿Pociones? Todos supieron que se trataba de la prueba de Snape.

El profesor de pociones, por su parte, estaba (secretamente) deseoso de saber cómo habían completado su prueba.

—**Snape —dijo Harry—. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?**

**Pasaron el umbral y de inmediato un fuego se encendió detrás de ellos. **

—Esto huele mal —escuchó Harry que murmuraba Remus.

**No era un fuego común, era púrpura. Al mismo tiempo, llamas negras se encendieron delante. Estaban atrapados.**

Snape puso una pequeña sonrisa ladeada, satisfecho con las prestaciones de su prueba.

—**¡Mira! —Hermione cogió un rollo de papel, que estaba cerca de las botellas. Harry miró por encima de su hombro para leerlo:**

**El peligro yace ante ti, mientras la seguridad está detrás, **

**dos queremos ayudarte, cualquiera que encuentres, **

**una entre nosotras siete te dejará adelantarte, **

**otra llevará al que lo beba para atrás, **

**dos contienen sólo vino de ortiga, **

**tres son mortales, esperando escondidos en la fila. **

—¡MORTALES! —gritaron muchos con los ojos exageradamente abiertos mirando al trío—. No intentasteis pasar esa prueba, ¿No?

Harry y Hermione se miraron sin saber qué cara poner ante eso así que permanecieron sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

**Elige, a menos que quieras quedarte para siempre, **

**para ayudarte en tu elección, te damos cuatro claves:**

**Primera, por más astucia que tenga el veneno para ocultarse siempre encontrarás alguno al lado izquierdo del vino de ortiga;**

**Segunda, son diferentes las que están en los extremos, pero si quieres moverte hacia delante, ninguna es tu amiga;**

**Tercera, como claramente ves, todas tenemos tamaños diferentes: Ni el enano ni el gigante guardan la muerte en su interior;**

**Cuarta, la segunda a la izquierda y la segunda a la derecha son gemelas una vez que las pruebes, aunque a primera vista sean diferentes.**

—Bua... Eso es imposible —dijo Ron quien no era capaz de saber por dónde empezar a pensar.

—Ciertamente está muy bien pensado —admitió Remus mirando a Snape, odiaría admitirlo pero, sin lugar a dudas, había hecho un gran trabajo con su prueba.

**Hermione dejó escapar un gran suspiro y Harry, sorprendido, vio que sonreía, lo último que había esperado que hiciera.**

Todos miraron a Hermione sin saber bien cómo reaccionar, cabe mencionar que el mas sorprendido era, sin lugar a dudad, Severus Snape.

—**Muy bueno —dijo Hermione—. Esto no es magia... es lógica... es un acertijo. Muchos de los más grandes magos no han tenido una gota de lógica y se quedarían aquí para siempre.**

Snape no pudo evitar sonreír a su odiada _Insufferable-know-it-all, _ aunque la razón fuese porque él estaba orgulloso de si mismo.

—**Pero nosotros también, ¿no?**

Muchos asintieron y Harry sintió que sus interiores ardían con la fuerza del infierno al ver la sonrisa burlona que le dedicaba su profesor de pociones.

—**Por supuesto que no —dijo Hermione—. Lo único que necesitamos está en este papel. Siete botellas: tres con veneno, dos con vino, una nos llevará a salvo a través del fuego ne gro y la otra hacia atrás, por el fuego púrpura.**

Remus miró a Hermione impresionado, ¿Realmente se veía capaz de superar la prueba? Incluso Remus lo dudaría por unos minutos aun que estuviese seguro de la respuesta, es decir, ¡Tres de las pociones tenían un veneno mortal! Uno no puede arriesgarse de esa manera.

—**Pero ¿cómo sabremos cuál beber?**

—**Dame un minuto.**

—¡¿Un minuto?! —dijeron muchos impresionados. Snape tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, el siempre había pensado que lo único que Hermione Grenger hacia era leer los libros tantas veces que acababa por aprendérselos, nunca pensó que pudiera ser una persona con tanta inteligencia.

—Bueno, no realmente un minuto. Es una forma de hablar —dijo Hermione siendo modesta.

—Tiene razón —dijo Harry asintiendo—. Creo que tardaste dos.

Todos miraban a Hermione impresionados.

—Tiene usted un talento increíble, señorita Grenger —dijo Moody con un semblante serio y algo impresionado.

Hermione sentía como se ruborizaba su piel pero eso no pudo impedir que le dedicara a Moody la mejor de sus sonrisas.

**Hermione leyó el papel varias veces. Luego paseó de un lado al otro de la fila de botellas, murmurando y señalándolas. Al fin, se golpeó las manos.**

—**Lo tengo —dijo—. La más pequeña nos llevará por el fuego negro, hacia la Piedra.**

Todos miraron a Snape buscando una respuesta inmediata por su parte y todos se emocionaron cuando vieron que asentía levemente con la cabeza.

"Increible", "Genial", "Impresionante" y otras palabras similares eran usadas por todo tipo de personas para felicitar a Hermione por su azaña.

**Harry miró a la diminuta botella.**

—**Aquí hay sólo para uno de nosotros —dijo—. No hay más que un trago.**

—Como no —dijo Ginny suspirando y todos se giraron hacia ella—. Al final siempre es Harry el que tiene que terminar las cosas.

—Bueno, reconoce que ellos han hecho todo hasta ahora —dijo Harry tranquilamente.

—¿Quién propuso la idea de prender fuego a la planta? ¿Quién atrapó la llave? —dijo Ginny burlona.

—Oh, vamos, Hermione prendió fuego a la planta y si atrapé la llave fue porque me ayudaron —replicó Harry y Ginny se dio cuenta de que era imposible hacerle entrar en razón.

**Se miraron.**

—**¿Cuál nos hará volver por entre las llamas púrpura?**

**Hermione señaló una botella redonda del extremo derecho de la fila.**

—**Tú bebe de ésa —dijo Harry—. No: vuelve, busca a Ron y coge las escobas del cuarto de las llaves voladoras. Con ellas podréis salir por la trampilla sin que os vea Fluffy. Id di rectamente a la lechucería y enviad a Hedwig a Dumbledore, lo necesitamos. Puede ser que yo detenga un poco a Snape, pero la verdad es que no puedo igualarlo.**

—No lo dudes —dijo Snape entrecerrando los ojos.

—Para ser un plan improvisado está muy bien planteado —le felicitó Remus sonriendo intentando que no replicase a Snape.

—**Pero Harry... ¿y si Quien-tú-sabes está con él?**

—¡Que no está! ¡Que está muerto! —escuchó Harry como gruñía el ministro estúpidamente y tuvo el placer de ver como Percy cada vez estaba más incómodo a su lado.

—**Bueno, ya tuve suerte una vez, ¿no? —dijo Harry, señalando su cicatriz—. Puede ser que la tenga de nuevo.**

—¡¿Suerte?! ¡¿Piensas entrar ahí a ver si tienes suerte?! —se quejaron muchos muy nerviosos.

—Bueno, era eso o dejar que se hiciera con la piedra filosofal, vosotros decís —replicó el azabache.

—Yo me habría ido —confesaron muchos.

**Los labios de Hermione temblaron, y de pronto se lanzó sobre Harry y lo abrazó.**

Harry sonrió a Hermione mientras Ron intentaba reprimir sus estúpidos celos. Ron sabía que no había un significado romántico tras ese abrazo pero, obviamente, le gustaría haber sido el la persona a la que Hermione abrazara.

—**¡Hermione!**

—**Harry.. Eres un gran mago, ya lo sabes.**

—**No soy tan bueno como tú —contestó muy incómodo, mientras ella lo soltaba.**

—**¡Yo! —exclamó Hermione—. ¡Libros! ¡Inteligencia! Hay cosas mucho más importantes, amistad y valentía y... ¡Oh, Harry, ten cuidado!**

Muchos asintieron, tan preocupados como ella por el destino del muchacho.

—**Bebe primero —dijo Harry—. Estás segura de cuál es cuál, ¿no?**

—**Totalmente —dijo Hermione. Se tomó de un trago el contenido de la botellita redondeada y se estremeció.**

—¿Veneno? —preguntaron muchos alterados.

—**No es veneno, ¿verdad? —dijo Harry con voz anhelante.**

—**No... pero parece hielo.**

Varios soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

—**Rápido, vete, antes de que se termine el efecto.**

—**Buena suerte... ten cuidado...**

—**¡VETE!**

**Hermione giró en redondo y pasó directamente a través del fuego púrpura.**

**Harry respiró profundamente y cogió la más pequeña de las botellas. Se enfrentó a las llamas negras.**

—**Allá voy —dijo, y se bebió el contenido de un trago.**

La tensión que se apoderó de la sala en este momento era mayor a cualquiera vivida hasta ahora.

**Era realmente como si tragara hielo. Dejó la botella y fue hacia delante. Se dio ánimo al ver que las llamas negras la mían su cuerpo pero no lo quemaban. Durante un momento no pudo ver más que fuego oscuro. Luego se encontró al otro lado, en la última habitación.**

**Ya había alguien allí. **

Todos tragaron saliva, preocupados.

**Pero no era Snape. **

Los alumnos abrieron mucho los ojos, sin entender.

—Entonces, ¿Quién... —murmuró Colin.

**Y tampoco era Voldemort.**

—¡¿Quién?! —gritaron muchos pero nadie respondió.

—Aquí acaba el capítulo —informó la profesora Burbage.

—Bien, ¿Quién quiere tener el placer de leer el ultimo capitulo? —ofreció amablemente el profesor Dumbledore, ignorando la tensión que crecía por momentos en el Gran Comedor.

Nadie se atrevía a ofrecerse para leer pero todos querían saber lo que le ocurriría a Harry.

—Y-yo lo haré —tomó valentía Cho Chang y caminó hasta la profesora de estudios Muggle. Pasó la página, dirigió una preocupada mirada a Harry y leyó en voz alta—: **El hombre con dos caras.**

(No sabéis lo que me duele dejarle el ultimo capitulo a ella pero mi mente ha decidido, ¡Y Merlín sabe que a ella yo no puedo llevarle la contraria! Va enserio, es superior a mi ¬¬) xD

* * *

**¡Woo hoo!**

**¿Que tal ha estado? No me ****matéis por no portarme siempre mal con Cho, ¿Ok? Si habéis leído los libros sabréis que, a pesar de ser algo detestable, no es tan mala chica. Dejarla leer tranquila :p**

**Bueno, bueno, mi estomago empieza a revolotear. Llevo 17 días con este fic activo y faltan dos para que lo termine. Espero que llegue a los 200 reviews antes de acabarlo... (Tomaos eso como una indirecta muy directa y cumplir como esclavos) **

**Bueno, aquí acabo por hoy.**

**Supongo que ya sabéis todos cuando subiré el siguiente.**

**Incorrecto. Abandono este fic aquí y ahora, os fastidiais. Esto pasa por que en mas de 180 reviews solo una persona me ha llamado "****arhsgsgsv**". Okno, seguiré pero sabed todos que mola que me digáis cosas tan bonitas como esa (tomad nota).  


**Como sea, cuidaros mucho y no hagáis locuras que os necesito vivos para que sigáis leyéndome xD**

**Hasta mañana :3**


	18. El hombre con dos caras

**Y aquí el penúltimo capitulo de la primera parte pero el ultimo del primer libro :3**

**¡Cumplisteis! ¡Mas de 200! Estoy orgulloso de vosotros, mis pequeños elfos domésticos, me gusta explotaros haciendo que escribáis reviews, por que claro, no soy yo el que es explotado escribiendo un capitulo diario e.e**

**Bien, muchos me habéis preguntado si subiré la segunda parte inmediatamente. Nada me gustaría mas pero NO. Lo siento. Me tomare un descanso. Pero sera UN DÍA, ****así que ni se os ocurra quejaros, que sino son 2 ¬¬**

**Oh, dios, ayer Jorge 4 me llamo también "argsrgshv" y Athena-Black13 "arhsgzxd". ¡Me congratuláis, chicos! ¡No quepo en mi de gozo!**

**Agradezco también a las personas que me alagan con palabrass menos impactantes. Tales como increíble, estupendamente estupendo (esta es bastante genial :p), etc.**

**También agradezco a los que usan palabras bonitas para definir el fic, como mi querido amigo "Guest" (¬¬) que dijo que mi fic es "asdfghjklñ". Gracias.**

**Bueno, como siempre, os veo de nuevo abajo para aburriros con mas de mis estupideces (Que, por cierto, son obligatorias de leer) :3**

**Tanto los personajes como las palabras en negrita pertenecen J.K. Rowling**

* * *

—_Y-yo lo haré —tomó valentía Cho Chang y caminó hasta la profesora de estudios Muggle. Pasó la página, dirigió una preocupada mirada a Harry y leyó en voz alta—: __**El hombre con dos caras.**_

La mayoría no era capaz de comprender el título, es decir, ¿Un hombre con dos caras?

Cho abrió mucho los ojos y dijo la siguiente frase con un tono muy acusador.

**Era Quirrell.**

—¡Quirrel! —rugieron muchos extrañados.

—¿Pero que coño... —se le escapó a Charlie y su madre le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza.

—**¡Usted! —exclamó Harry.**

**Quirrell sonrió. Su rostro no tenía ni sombra del tic.**

—¡Sera farsante! —rugió un Sirius muy muy _Serious _(N.A. En serio, no sé por qué escribo estas cosas si no me gustan del todo xD es adictivo)

—**Yo —dijo con calma— me preguntaba si me iba a en contrar contigo aquí, Potter.**

—¿Por qué se preguntaba si iba a encontrarte? ¿Por qué iba a suponer que sabrías de la piedra filosofal y que pasarías todas esas pruebas si solo tenías once años? —preguntó Tonks extrañanda y muchos asintieron extrañados pero nadie tenía la respuesta.

—**Pero yo pensé... Snape...**

Muchos asintieron, ellos habían pensado lo mismo.

—**¿Severus? —Quirrell rió, y no fue con su habitual sonido tembloroso y entrecortado, sino con una risa fría y aguda—. Sí, Severus parecía ser el indicado, ¿no? Fue muy útil tenerlo dando vueltas como un murciélago enorme. Al lado de él ¿quién iba a sospechar del po-pobre tar-tamudo p-profe sor Quirrell?**

Sirius bufó comenzando a enojarse y muchos buscaron la manera de disculparse con Snape con la mirada pero este rechazo todas y cada una de las miradas que eran dirigidas a el.

**Harry no podía aceptarlo. Aquello no podía ser verdad, no podía ser.**

—¡Es que trató de matarte! —gruñó Sirius y Remus negó con la cabeza.

—Si pensaras un poco, Sirius, tal vez Snape estaba tratando de ayudarle realizando el contrahechizo... —le dijo Remus hablando lentamente, como si estuviese explicándoselo a un niño idiota.

Sirius gruñó aceptando lo dicho por Remus pero no quiso disculparse por haber sospechado de Snape.

—**¡Pero Snape trató de matarme!**

—**No, no, no. Yo traté de matarte. Tu amiga, la señorita Granger, accidentalmente me atropelló cuando corría a prenderle fuego a Snape, en ese partido de quidditch. Y rompió el contacto visual que yo tenía contigo. **

Muchos sonrieron a Hermione.

—Gracias por ser tan torpe —agradeció Harry entre burlón y sincero. Hermione le dio un golpe en la cabeza sonriendo y Cho (algo celosa del trato cercano que tenían Harry y Hermione) continuó con la lectura.

**Unos segundos más y te habría hecho caer de esa escoba. Y ya lo habría conseguido, si Snape no hubiera estado murmurando un contramaleficio, tratando de salvarte.**

Harry miró a Snape respirando profundamente durante unos segundos.

—Gracias —dijo de manera simple y tosca.

Como si eso no hubiese sido suficientemente humillante para Harry, Snape le ignoró completamente. Sintiendo que ardía por dentro y apretando los puños con fuerza Harry intentó calmarse pensando que, dando igual la reacción de Snape, él había hecho lo correcto.

—**¿Snape trataba de salvarme a mí?**

—**Por supuesto —dijo fríamente Quirrell—. ¿Por qué crees que quiso ser árbitro en el siguiente partido? Estaba tratando de asegurarse de que yo no pudiera hacerlo otra vez. Gracioso, en realidad... no necesitaba molestarse. No podía hacer nada con Dumbledore mirando. Todos los otros profesores creyeron que Snape trataba de impedir que Gryffindor ganase, se ha hecho muy impopular... Y qué pérdida de tiempo cuando, después de todo eso, voy a matarte esta noche.**

—¡No! —exclamaron muchos alterados, olvidando el hecho de que Harry estaba allí, junto a ellos.

**Quirrell chasqueó los dedos. Unas sogas cayeron del aire y se enroscaron en el cuerpo de Harry, sujetándolo con fuerza.**

—Mierda... —murmuraron muchos.

Harry se deleitó al escuchar el tono preocupado que comenzó a usar Cho mientras leía.

—**Eres demasiado molesto para vivir, Potter. Deslizándote por el colegio, como en Halloween, porque me descubriste cuando iba a ver qué era lo que vigilaba la Piedra.**

—¡El dejó entrar al trol! —comprendió Neville de pronto.

—**¿Usted fue el que dejó entrar al trol?**

—**Claro. Yo tengo un don especial con esos monstruos. ¿No viste lo que le hice al que estaba en la otra habitación? Desgraciadamente, cuando todos andaban corriendo por ahí para buscarte, Snape, que ya sospechaba de mí, fue directa mente al tercer piso para ganarme de mano, y no sólo hizo que mi monstruo no pudiera matarte, sino que ese perro de tres cabezas no mordió la pierna de Snape de la manera en que debería haberlo hecho...**

—¿Cómo que Snape hizo que el trol no pudiera matarle? ¡Se libraron del trol Ron y Harry solos! —bufó Tonks molesta.

**Hizo una pausa:**

—**Ahora, espera tranquilo, Potter. Necesito examinar este interesante espejo.**

Todos se preguntaban lo mismo: ¿Espejo?

**De pronto, Harry vio lo que estaba detrás de Quirrell. Era el espejo de Oesed.**

Muchos en el Gran Comedor escuchaban extrañados, ¿No dijo Dumbledore que se iban a llevar el espejo? ¿Qué hacía ahí?

—**Este espejo es la llave para poder encontrar la Piedra —murmuró Quirrell, dando golpecitos alrededor del marco—. Era de esperar que Dumbledore hiciera algo así... pero él está en Londres... Cuando pueda volver, yo ya estaré muy lejos.**

Varios tragaron saliva, nerviosos.

**Lo único que se le ocurrió a Harry fue tratar de que Quirrell siguiera hablando y dejara de concentrarse en el espejo.**

—Buena idea —le felicitó Moody—. Era la mejor opción que podías haber tomado. Teniendo once años no había nada mejor que pudieras hacer.

—Abrazarle con todas mis ganas para hacerle arder habría sido una mejor opción —murmuró Harry por lo bajo.

—**Lo vi a usted y a Snape en el bosque... —dijo de golpe.**

—**Sí —dijo Quirrell, sin darle importancia, paseando alrededor del espejo para ver la parte posterior—. Me estaba siguiendo, tratando de averiguar hasta dónde había llegado. Siempre había sospechado de mí. Trató de asustarme... Como si pudiera, cuando yo tengo a lord Voldemort de mi lado...**

Los ojos de los alumnos estaban increíblemente abiertos, escuchaban con atención y, aparte de preocupados, estaban muy nerviosos.

**Quirrell salió de detrás del espejo y se miró en él con enfado.**

—**Veo la Piedra... se la presento a mi maestro... pero ¿dónde está?**

—Es imposible que él la consiga —dijo Dumbledore sonriendo satisfecho.

**Harry luchó con las sogas qué lo ataban, pero no se aflojaron. Tenía que evitar que Quirrell centrara toda su atención en el espejo.**

—**Pero Snape siempre pareció odiarme mucho.**

—Y lo hace —dijeron muchos suspirando.

Snape no lo negó pero tenía una nota ardiente en sus pensamientos que decía con claridad _"Has visto como es Harry, no es James. Tienes que dejar de tratarle de esa manera". _

—**Oh, sí—dijo Quirrell, con aire casual— claro que sí. Estaba en Hogwarts con tu padre, ¿no lo sabías? Se detestaban. **

—Pero Harry no es su padre... —se quejó Hermione.

**Pero nunca quiso que estuvieras muerto.**

Snape asintió levemente con la cabeza. Ese movimiento pasó desapercibido para casi todos pero no para Remus, quien tenía pensado agradecerle más adelante por haber ayudado a Harry.

—**Pero hace unos días yo lo oí a usted, llorando... Pensé que Snape lo estaba amenazando...**

**Por primera vez, un espasmo de miedo cruzó el rostro de Quirrell.**

—**Algunas veces —dijo— me resulta difícil seguir las instrucciones de mi maestro... Él es un gran mago y yo soy débil...**

—**¿Quiere decir que él estaba en el aula con usted? —preguntó Harry**

—¡¿QUE?! —gritaron niños y adultos.

—**Él está conmigo dondequiera que vaya —dijo con calma Quirrell—. Lo conocí cuando viajaba por el mundo. Yo era un joven tonto, lleno de ridículas ideas sobre el mal y el bien. Lord Voldemort me demostró lo equivocado que estaba. No hay ni mal ni bien, sólo hay poder y personas demasiado débiles para buscarlo... **

—Oh, por favor... Eso es ridículo —bufó Hermione—. Es solo para tener una excusa para poder hacer lo que hace sin tener que arrepentirse.

**Desde entonces le he servido fielmente, aunque muchas veces le he fallado. Tuvo que ser muy severo conmigo. —Quirrell se estremeció súbitamente—. No perdona fácilmente los errores. Cuando fracasé en robar esa Piedra de Gringotts, se disgustó mucho. Me castigó... decidió que tenía que vigilarme muy de cerca...**

Muchos adultos abrieron los ojos de golpe, comprendiendo la relación entre esa frase y el título del capítulo. Voldemort estaba ahí, cerca de Harry.

**La voz de Quirrell se apagó. Harry recordó su viaje al callejón Diagon... ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido? Había visto a Quirrell aquel mismo día y se habían estrechado las manos en el Caldero Chorreante.**

—Bueno, podría haber sido una simple casualidad —dijo Luna.

**Quirrell maldijo entre dientes.**

—**No comprendo... ¿La Piedra está dentro del espejo? ¿Tengo que romperlo?**

—Pospuesto que no —dijo la profesora McGonagall escandalizada—. Ese tío es idiota.

**La mente de Harry funcionaba a toda máquina.**

**«Lo que más deseo en el mundo en este momento —pensó— es encontrar la Piedra antes de que lo haga Quirrell. Entonces, si miro en el espejo, podría verme encontrándola... ¡Lo que quiere decir que veré dónde está escondida! **

—¡Eso ha sido brillante! —saltó Dumbledore emocionado. El, al contrario que el resto de profesores, se sentía satisfecho cuando alguien (a excepción de Voldemort o gente mala) superaba sus pruebas.

Todos asintieron, era una idea brillante, demasiado brillante para ser ideada por un niño de once años.

**Pero ¿cómo puedo mirar sin que Quirrell se dé cuenta de lo que quiero hacer?**

—Buena pregunta —dijo Remus suspirando.

**Trató de torcerse hacia la izquierda, para ponerse frente al espejo sin que Quirrell lo notara, pero las sogas que tenía alrededor de los tobillos estaban tan tensas que lo hicieron caer. Quirrell no le prestó atención. Seguía hablando para sí mismo.**

—**¿Qué hace este espejo? ¿Cómo funciona? ¡Ayúdame, Maestro!**

Los alumnos escuchaban sin entender. Allí solo estaban Harry y Quirrel, ¿No?

**Y para el horror de Harry, una voz le respondió, una voz que parecía salir del mismo Quirrell.**

—**Utiliza al muchacho... Utiliza al muchacho...**

Cho leía con un tono aterrado en su voz y de vez en cuando tartamudeaba. Sin duda, no quería leer esto en voz alta pero decidió que, ya que Harry había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para vivirlo ella sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para leerlo.

Todos en el Gran Comedor estaban aterrados, ¿Qué iba a ocurrir?

**Quirrell se volvió hacia Harry.**

—**Sí... Potter... ven aquí.**

**Hizo sonar las manos una vez y las sogas cayeron. Harry se puso lentamente de pie.**

—**Ven aquí —repitió Quirrell—. Mira en el espejo y dime lo que ves.**

**Harry se aproximó.**

**«Tengo que mentir —pensó, desesperado—, tengo que mirar y mentir sobre lo que veo, eso es todo.»**

—Eso es —dijeron muchos mirando el libro expectantes y preocupados.

**Quirrell se le acercó por detrás. Harry respiró el extraño olor que parecía salir del turbante de Quirrell. Cerró los ojos, se detuvo frente al espejo y los volvió a abrir.**

**Se vio reflejado, muy pálido y con cara de asustado. Pero un momento más tarde, su reflejo le sonrió. Puso la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una piedra de color sangre. Le guiñó un ojo y volvió a guardar la Piedra en el bolsillo y, cuando lo hacía, Harry sintió que algo pesado caía en su bolsillo real. De alguna manera (era algo increíble) había conseguido la Piedra.**

—¡Increíble! —dijeron muchos sin entender del todo como había ocurrido.

—**¿Bien? —dijo Quirrell con impaciencia—. ¿Qué es lo que ves?**

**Harry, haciendo de tripas corazón, contestó:**

—**Me veo con Dumbledore, estrechándonos las manos —inventó—. Yo... he ganado la copa de la casa para Gryffindor. Quirrell maldijo otra vez.**

—Emm... Al parecer Quirrell se lo ha creido Harry pero, ¿No habría sido mejor si dijeras lo que veias antes en el espejo? —le pregunto George dudando sobre si estaba haciendo bien al preguntarlo o no. A Harry no pareció importarle por que le sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Tenía once años.

—**Quítate de ahí —dijo. Cuando Harry se hizo a un lado, sintió la Piedra Filosofal contra su pierna. ¿Se atrevería a escapar?**

—Por favor —rogaron muchos deseando que se alejase del peligro de una vez por todas.

**Pero no había dado cinco pasos cuando una voz aguda habló, aunque Quirrell no movía los labios.**

—**Él miente... él miente...**

Cho soltó un quejido entre cabreada y preocupada y siguió leyendo.

—**¡Potter, vuelve aquí! —gritó Quirrell—. ¡Dime la verdad! ¿Qué es lo que has visto?**

**La voz aguda se oyó otra vez.**

—**Déjame hablar con él... cara a cara...**

Todos se estremecieron.

—**¡Maestro, no está lo bastante fuerte todavía!**

—**Tengo fuerza suficiente... para esto.**

**Harry sintió como si el Lazo del Diablo lo hubiera clava do en el suelo. No podía mover ni un músculo. Petrificado, observó a Quirrell, que empezaba a desenvolver su turbante. ¿Qué iba a suceder? El turbante cayó. **

Muchos abrieron los ojos con ganas, expectantes.

**La cabeza de Quirrell parecía extrañamente pequeña sin él.**

—¡Harry! ¡No es momento para esos estúpidos detalles! —le gritó Hermione. Harry pensó que parecía a punto de explotar.

**Entonces, Quirrell se dio la vuelta lentamente.**

**Harry hubiera querido gritar, pero no podía dejar salir ningún sonido. Donde tendría que haber estado la nuca de Quirrell, había un rostro, la cara más terrible que Harry hubiera visto en su vida. Era de color blanco tiza, con brillantes ojos rojos y ranuras en vez de fosas nasales, como las ser pientes.**

—Es el... —murmuró Ginny temerosa—. Es quien-tu-sabes.

Todos sabían que Voldemort no estaba en esta sala. Todos sabían que eso había pasado hace cinco años. Aun así, todos estaban aterrorizados.

Fudge seguía intentando convencerse de que no podía ser él, ¡Estaba muerto!

—**Harry Potter... —susurró.**

**Harry trató de retroceder, pero sus piernas no le res pondían.**

—**¿Ves en lo que me he convertido? —dijo la cara—. No más que en sombra y quimera... Tengo forma sólo cuando puedo compartir el cuerpo de otro... **

—¡Esta... vivo...! —murmuró estúpidamente el ministro de magia. Todos estaban demasiado preocupados por Harry como para decirle nada al ministro.

**Pero siempre ha habido seres deseosos de dejarme entrar en sus corazones y en sus mentes... La sangre de unicornio me ha dado fuerza en es tas semanas pasadas... tú viste al leal Quirrell bebiéndo la para mí en el bosque... y una vez que tenga el Elixir de la Vida seré capaz de crear un cuerpo para mí... Ahora... ¿por qué no me entregas la Piedra que tienes en el bolsillo?**

Todos en el Gran Comedor estaban divididos, por una parte rogaban al cielo que Harry se la diera y pudiera salir de allí con vida pero por otra parte, deseaban con todas sus fuerzas que señor tenebroso no se hiciera con la piedra.

**Entonces él lo sabía. La idea hizo que de pronto las piernas de Harry se tambalearan.**

—**No seas tonto —se burló el rostro—. Mejor que salves tu propia vida y te unas a mí... o tendrás el mismo final que tus padres... Murieron pidiéndome misericordia...**

—¡MENTIRA! —gritaron con mucha fuerza Remus y Sirius. Sirius tenía los ojos entrecerrados y respiraba de manera pesada y agitada. Remus, entre la furia y la preocupación, tenía una vena palpitante en la frente y el semblante más serio que Harry había visto nunca en el.

—**¡MENTIRA! —gritó de pronto Harry.**

—¡¿ESTAS LOCO?! —rugieron muchos—. ¡Acabas de gritarle a EL!

Parece que todos pensaban que, en presencia de Voldemort, lo único que tenían permitido hacer era mirar hacia el suelo y no decir nada.

**Quirrell andaba hacia atrás, para que Voldemort pudiera mirarlo. La cara maligna sonreía.**

Todos se estremecieron y algunos temblaban.

—**Qué conmovedor —dijo—. Siempre consideré la valentía... Sí, muchacho, tus padres eran valientes... Maté primero a tu padre y luchó con valor... Pero tu madre no tenía que morir... ella trataba de protegerte... Ahora, dame esa Piedra, a menos que quieras que tu madre haya muerto en vano.**

Muchos se debatían entre pedirle que se la diese y pueda salir con vida de allí o en que se negase.

—**¡NUNCA!**

Todos en el Gran Comedor no podían evitar mirar a Harry impresionados.

**Harry se movió hacia la puerta en llamas, pero Voldemort gritó: ¡ATRÁPALO! y, al momento siguiente, Harry sintió la mano de Quirrell sujetando su muñeca. De inmediato, un dolor agudo atravesó su cicatriz y sintió como si la cabeza fuera a partírsele en dos. **

La volumen de la voz de Cho subía y bajaba y el libro temblaba en sus manos.

**Gritó, luchando con todas sus fuerzas y, para su sorpresa, Quirrell lo soltó. El dolor en la cabeza amainó...**

**Miró alrededor para ver dónde estaba Quirrell y lo vio doblado de dolor, mirándose los dedos, que se ampollaban ante sus ojos.**

Cho paró de leer durante unos segundos, extrañada, como el resto de las personas del lugar.

—**¡ATRÁPALO! ¡Atrápalo! —rugía otra vez Voldemort, y Quirrell arremetió contra Harry, haciéndolo caer al suelo y apretándole el cuello con las dos manos... La cicatriz de Harry casi lo enceguecía de dolor y, sin embargo, pudo ver a Quirrell chillando desesperado.**

—¿Por... p-por qué? —se atrevió a preguntar Colin extrañado pero nadie le respondió.

—**Maestro, no puedo sujetarlo... ¡Mis manos... mis manos! Y Quirrell, aunque mantenía sujeto a Harry aplastándolo con las rodillas, le soltó el cuello y contempló, aterrorizado, sus manos. Harry vio que estaban quemadas, en carne viva, con ampollas rojas y brillantes.**

Todos abrieron los ojos con ganas, sorprendidos.

—**¡Entonces mátalo, idiota, y termina de una vez! —ex clamó Voldemort.**

Todos los presentes tenían un semblante de puro terror, olvidando que eso había pasado, olvidando que Harry estaba vivo. Lo único en su mente en ese momento era terror y preocupación.

**Quirrell levantó la mano para lanzar un maleficio mortal, **

—¡NO! —fue un grito general. Harry escuchó a casi todas las personas del Gran Comedor gritar y si alguien no lo hizo fue porque no fue capaz de abrir la boca (Pongo a Crabbe y Goyle en este caso pues, aunque no estuviesen preocupados son demasiado estúpidos como para abrir la boca para algo que no sea comer xD)

**pero Harry, instintivamente, se incorporó y se aferró a la cara de Quirrell.**

Muchos rezaban para que todo saliera bien.

—**¡AAAAAAH!**

**Quirrell se apartó, con el rostro también quemado, y entonces Harry se dio cuenta: Quirrell no podía tocar su piel sin sufrir un dolor terrible. Su única oportunidad era sujetar a Quirrell, que sintiera tanto dolor como para impedir que hiciera el maleficio...**

—¡Vamos Harry, vamos Harry... —murmuraban muchos. Harry vio extrañado como, a lo lejos, Malfoy también murmuraba algo que no era capaz de escuchar. Algo que, por cierto, era lo mismo que estaba murmurando los demás.

Otros temblaban y/o miraban el libro llenos de preocupación.

**Harry se puso de pie de un salto, cogió a Quirrell de un brazo y lo apretó con fuerza. Quirrell gritó y trató de empujar a Harry. El dolor de cabeza de éste aumentaba y el muchacho no podía ver, solamente podía oír los terribles gemidos de Quirrell y los aullidos de Voldemort: ¡MÁTALO! ¡MÁTALO!, y otras voces, tal vez sólo en su cabeza, gritando: «¡Harry! ¡Harry!».**

La tensión de la sala estaba en un punto tan alto que si alguien llegase a hacer un mínimo sonido todos explotarían.

**Sintió que el brazo de Quirrell se iba soltando, supo que estaba perdido, sintió que todo se oscurecía y que caía... caía... caía...**

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron muchos con preocupación.

—Dumbledore me salvo —confesó Harry sonriendo—. Yo me había desmayado.

Todos suspiraron tremendamente aliviados y sonrieron a Dumbledore.

—Fue increíble que consiguieras aguantar, Harry, increíble —le dijo Dumbledore sonriendo y muchos asintieron, ya más tranquilos.

**Algo dorado brillaba justo encima de él. ¡La snitch! Trató de atraparla, pero sus brazos eran muy pesados.**

Algunos se permitieron reír, consiguiendo así relajarse un poco.

**Pestañeó. No era la snitch. Eran un par de gafas. Qué raro.**

—Claro, ver unas gafas es algo raro. Tenías que estar esperando ver algo mucho más normal algo como... No sé... —dijo Fred.

—¿Una piedra Filosofal?—sugirió George.

Aunque no fue un comentario ni muy ingenioso ni muy divertido cumplió con su propósito; relajar el ambiente.

**Pestañeó otra vez. El rostro sonriente de Albus Dumbledore se agitaba ante él.**

—**Buenas tardes, Harry —dijo Dumbledore.**

**Harry lo miró asombrado. Entonces recordó.**

—**¡Señor! ¡La Piedra! ¡Era Quirrell! ¡Él tiene la Piedra! Señor, rápido...**

Los adultos le sonrieron a Harry, estaban seguros de que ya había pasado todo así que podían ver las cosas con mucha mas calma.

—**Cálmate, querido muchacho, estás un poco atrasado —dijo Dumbledore—. Quirrell no tiene la Piedra.**

—**¿Entonces quién la tiene? Señor, yo...**

—**Harry, por favor, cálmate, o la señora Pomfrey me echará de aquí.**

Pomfrey asintió, si alguien alteraba a sus pacientes lo expulsaría sin importarle quien era, ¡Como si era el mismísimo Merlín!

**Harry tragó y miró alrededor. Se dio cuenta de que debía de estar en la enfermería. Estaba acostado en una cama, con sábanas blancas de hilo, y cerca había una mesa, con una enorme cantidad de paquetes, que parecían la mitad de la tienda de golosinas**

—Wow —murmuraron muchos impresionados.

—**Regalos de tus amigos y admiradores —dijo Dumbledore, radiante—. Lo que sucedió en las mazmorras entre tú y el profesor Quirrell es completamente secreto, así que, naturalmente, todo el colegio lo sabe. **

—¡Oh, venga! ¡No sabíamos ni un cuarto de la historia! —se quejó Dean y todos asintieron.

**Creo que tus amigos, los señores Fred y George Weasley, son responsables de tratar de enviarte un inodoro. **

—¿Así que se lo mandasteis a Harry? —les dijo Ginny sonriendo mientras muchos reían.

—El necesitaba el inodoro más que tu —dijo George encogiéndose de hombros.

—Eso suena realmente raro —se quejó Harry sonriendo y algunos rieron.

En ese momento Fred abrió mucho la boca, tremendamente excitado.

—¡ESPERA, ESPERA! —gritó alterado y todos se giraron a el—. ¡Voldemort estaba en el turbante de Quirrell!

Todos le miraron extrañados.

—Emm si, Fred. Nos hemos dado cuenta —dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido pero George la ignoró.

—¡Las bolas de nieve que hechizamos que le dieron en el turbante! —exclamó George tan emocionado como su hermano.

—¡Hemos lanzado una bola de nieve a la cara de Voldemort! —gritaron ambos mientras saltaban, bailaban, hacían reverencias y se abrazaban—. ¡Somos increíbles!

Todos rieron pero Cho carraspeó.

—Aquí el increíble es Harry —dijo de manera calmada y Harry se ruborizó mientras muchos asentían—. Y ahora, si me lo permitís, me gustaría terminar de leer.

Todos asintieron y nadie dijo nada más.

**No dudo que pensaron que eso te divertiría. Sin embargo, la señora Pomfrey consideró que no era muy higiénico y lo confiscó.**

—Obvio —dijo esta algo molesta.

—**¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estoy aquí?**

—**Tres días. El señor Ronald Weasley y la señorita Granger estarán muy aliviados al saber que has recuperado el conocimiento. Han estado sumamente preocupados.**

—Por supuesto —dijeron ambos confirmando lo obvio.

—**Pero señor, la Piedra...**

—**Veo que no quieres que te distraiga. Muy bien, la Piedra. El profesor Quirrell no te la pudo quitar. Yo llegué a tiempo para evitarlo, aunque debo decir que lo estabas haciendo muy bien.**

Todos le dieron la razón, Harry había estado increíble.

—**¿Usted llegó? ¿Recibió la lechuza que envió Hermione?**

—**Nos debimos cruzar en el aire. En cuanto llegué a Londres, me di cuenta de que el lugar en donde debía estar era el que había dejado. Llegué justo a tiempo para quitarte a Quirrell de encima...**

—Muchísimas gracias —le agradeció Molly al director mientras muchos le daban las gracias también.

—**Fue usted.**

—**Tuve miedo de haber llegado demasiado tarde.**

—**Casi fue así, no habría podido aguantar mucho más sin que me quitara la Piedra...**

—¡Oh, Harry! No seas estúpido, Dumbledore no tenía miedo de que te quitara la piedra, ¡Tenía miedo de que te hubiera matado! —dijo Hermione exasperada.

—**No por la Piedra, muchacho, por ti... El esfuerzo casi te mata. Durante un terrible momento tuve miedo de que fuera así. En lo que se refiere a la Piedra, fue destruida.**

—**¿Destruida? —dijo Harry sin entender—. Pero su amigo... Nicolás Flamel...**

—Ha muerto —dijo Remus con una pequeña y solitaria sonrisa.

—**¡Oh, sabes lo de Nicolás! —dijo contento Dumbledore—. Hiciste bien los deberes, ¿no es cierto? **

—Mejor que bien, si me permites decirlo —añadió Dumbledore con su habitual brillo especial en los ojos.

**Bien, Nicolás y yo tuvimos una pequeña charla y estuvimos de acuerdo en que era lo mejor.**

—**Pero eso significa que él y su mujer van a morir, ¿no?**

—**Tienen suficiente Elixir guardado para poner sus asuntos en orden y luego, sí, van a morir.**

**Dumbledore sonrió ante la expresión de desconcierto que se veía en el rostro de Harry.**

—**Para alguien tan joven como tú, estoy seguro de que parecerá increíble, pero para Nicolás y Perenela será real mente como irse a la cama, después de un día muy, muy largo. Después de todo, para una mente bien organizada, la muer te no es más que la siguiente gran aventura. Sabes, la Piedra no era realmente algo tan maravilloso. ¡Todo el dinero y la vida que uno pueda desear! Las dos cosas que la mayor parte de los seres humanos elegirían... El problema es que los humanos tienen el don de elegir precisamente las cosas que son peores para ellos.**

—Y que lo digas —gruñó Sirius recordando su estúpido acto de inteligencia en el que propuso a Peter como guardián secreto.

**Harry yacía allí, sin saber qué decir. Dumbledore canturreó durante un minuto y después sonrió hacia el techo.**

—**¿Señor? —dijo Harry—. Estuve pensando... Señor, aunque la Piedra ya no esté, Vol... quiero decir Quién-us ted-sabe...**

—**Llámalo Voldemort, Harry. Utiliza siempre el nombre correcto de las cosas. El miedo a un nombre aumenta el miedo a la cosa que se nombra.**

Muchos le sonrieron a Dumbledore mientras muchos otros se estremecían y en ese momento Harry se dio cuenta de algo importante, ¡Todos los que habían leído habían dicho Voldemort sin problemas! Eso, sin duda, era un gran avance.

—**Sí, señor. Bien, Voldemort intentará volver de nuevo, ¿no? Quiero decir... No se ha ido, ¿verdad?**

—No. Y ahora ha vuelto —añadió Dumbledore mirando fijamente al ministro.

—Espero que esto te haya aclarado algunas cosas y que no tengamos necesidad de cambiar de ministro, Cornelius. Espero que pongas todo en orden.

Desde el momento en el que Fudge tuvo que reconocer que el innombrable estaba vivo pensaba que ya estaba condenado a perder su puesto como ministro. El ver que no todo estaba perdido le hizo tomar una rápida pero muy importante decisión: Iba a empezar a hacerlo todo lo mejor que podía.

—Dalo por hecho, Dumbledore —dijo de manera solemne, entonces se giró hacia Harry y Sirius—. Sé que no tengo perdón por lo que os he hecho a ambos pero, de ahora en adelante, me encargaré de que nada parecido vuelva a ocurrir.

—¿No más condenas sin juicio? —dijo Sirius burlón y Fudge bajó la mirada avergonzado antes de negar con la cabeza.

Un muy sonriente Dumbledore le indicó a Cho que podía seguir leyendo.

—**No, Harry, no se ha ido. Está por ahí, en algún lugar, tal vez buscando otro cuerpo para compartir... Como no está realmente vivo, no se le puede matar. Él dejó morir a Quirrell, muestra tan poca misericordia con sus seguidores como con sus enemigos. De todos modos, Harry, tú tal vez has retrasado su regreso al poder. La próxima vez hará falta algún otro preparado para luchar y, si lo detienen otra vez y otra vez, bueno, puede ser que nunca vuelva al poder.**

—Ya es demasiado tarde —dijo tristemente Harry.

**Harry asintió, pero se detuvo rápidamente, porque eso hacía que le doliera más la cabeza. Luego dijo:**

—**Señor, hay algunas cosas más que me gustaría saber, si me las puede decir... cosas sobre las que quiero saber la verdad...**

—**La verdad —Dumbledore suspiró—. Es una cosa terrible y hermosa, y por lo tanto debe ser tratada con gran cuida do. Sin embargo, contestaré tus preguntas a menos que tenga una muy buena razón para no hacerlo. Y en ese caso te pido que me perdones. Por supuesto, no voy a mentirte.**

—**Bien... Voldemort dijo que sólo mató a mi madre por que ella trató de evitar que me matara. Pero ¿por qué iba a querer matarme a mí en primer lugar?**

—Esa, Harry, es sin duda una pregunta muy interesante pero me temo que no la responderá —dijo Remus y Harry le sonrió.

—Oh, claro, a mí me dices que todo eso ya lo has vivido y que ya sabes las respuestas y te burlas de mí. Pero claro, a Lunático no, a Lunático le sonríes tranquilamente —bufó Sirius algo molesto y Harry le sacó la lengua.

**Aquella vez, Dumbledore suspiró profundamente.**

—**Vaya, la primera cosa que me preguntas y no puedo contestarte. No hoy. No ahora. Lo sabrás, un día... Quítatelo de la cabeza por ahora, Harry. Cuando seas mayor... ya sé que eso es odioso... bueno, cuando estés listo, lo sabrás.**

Todos se giraron hacia Harry.

—Pues no, al parecer aun no estoy lo suficientemente listo como para saberlo —dijo Harry y todos bajaron la cabeza, resignados.

—Con algo de suerte estos libros nos lo dirán —le dijo Ron a su amigo y este le sonrió.

**Y Harry supo que no sería bueno discutir.**

—**¿Y por qué Quirrell no podía tocarme?**

—Otra estupenda pregunta —asintió Remus.

—**Tu madre murió para salvarte. Si hay algo que Voldemort no puede entender es el amor. No se dio cuenta de que un amor tan poderoso como el de tu madre hacia ti deja marcas poderosas. No una cicatriz, no un signo visible... Haber sido amado tan profundamente, aunque esa persona que nos amó no esté, nos deja para siempre una protección. Eso está en tu piel. Quirrell, lleno de odio, codicia y ambición, compartiendo su alma con Voldemort, no podía tocarte por esa razón. Era una agonía el tocar a una persona marcada por algo tan bueno.**

—Entonces Harry está vivo... ¿Por amor? —preguntó alguien lo que todos estaban pensando.

—El amor es mucho más poderoso de lo que vosotros creéis. De hecho, no os imagináis lo poderoso que es —afirmó Dumbledore.

**Entonces Dumbledore se mostró muy interesado en un pájaro que estaba cerca de la cortina, lo que le dio tiempo a Harry para secarse los ojos con la sábana. **

Ahora, algo mayor, Harry se dio cuenta de que en ese momento Dumbledore había sido considerado con él para que pudiese secarse los ojos tranquilamente. Le agradeció al director con la mirada por eso.

**Cuando pudo hablar de nuevo, Harry dijo:**

—**¿Y la capa invisible... sabe quién me la mandó?**

—**Ah... Resulta que tu padre me la había dejado y pensé que te gustaría tenerla. —Los ojos de Dumbledore brilla ron—. Cosas útiles... Tu padre la utilizaba sobre todo para robar comida en la cocina, cuando estaba aquí.**

—Bueno, hicimos muchas cosas pero si, se podría decir que coger comida es lo que más hicimos —afirmó Remus.

—Bueno, es que eso lo hacíamos todos los días —añadió Sirius.

—**Y hay algo más...**

—**Dispara.**

—**Quirrell dijo que Snape...**

—**El profesor Snape, Harry**

—**Sí, él... **

Sirius y varios mas miraron a Harry sonriendo y algunos le guiñaron un ojo mientras Snape le fulminaba con la mirada.

**Quirrell dijo que me odia, porque odiaba a mi padre. ¿Es verdad?**

—**Bueno, ellos se detestaban uno al otro. Como tú y el señor Malfoy. Y entonces, tu padre hizo algo que Snape nunca pudo perdonarle.**

Todos miraron el libro con interés.

—**¿Qué?**

—**Le salvó la vida.**

Todos se sorprendieron con esa respuesta.

—¡¿Que me salvo la vida?! —saltó Snape con furia—. Intentaron involucrarme en una broma que acabaría matándome y al final se acobardó, ¡Eso no es salvarme de ninguna manera!

—¡Arriesgo su maldita vida por ti! —gruñó Sirius. Él había sido el que había planeado la "broma" (porque guiar a una persona hacia un hombre lobo no sé si puede ser llamado broma) y James había acabado salvando a Snape.

La mayoría escuchaba sin entender pero Snape se guardó sus opiniones y no habló mas.

—**¿Qué?**

—**Sí... —dijo Dumbledore, con aire soñador—. Es curiosa la forma en que funciona la mente de la gente, ¿no es cierto? El profesor Snape no podía soportar estar en deuda con tu padre... Creo que se esforzó tanto para protegerte este año porque sentía que así estaría en paz con él. Así podría seguir odiando la memoria de tu padre, en paz...**

Snape no lo desmintió, no era toda la verdad pero, en parte, también había algo de verdad en ello así que guardó silencio.

**Harry trató de entenderlo, pero le hacía doler la cabeza, así que lo dejó.**

—Demasiado para el pequeño Harry... —dijo Fred burlón y Harry le sacó la lengua.

—**Y señor, hay una cosa más...**

—**¿Sólo una?**

—**¿Cómo pude hacer que la Piedra saliera del espejo?**

—¡Eso! —preguntaron muchos, que no habían comprendido del todo como había llegado la piedra a el.

—**Ah, bueno, me alegro de que me preguntes eso. Fue una de mis más brillantes ideas y, entre tú y yo, eso es decir mucho. **

Algunos rieron levemente.

**Sabes, sólo alguien que quisiera encontrar la Piedra, encontrarla, pero no utilizarla, sería capaz de conseguirla. De otra forma, se verían haciendo oro o bebiendo el Elixir de la Vida. Mi mente me sorprende hasta a mí mismo... **

Algunos volvieron a reír un poco.

**Bueno, suficientes preguntas. Te sugiero que comiences a comer esas golosinas. Ah, las grageas de todos los sabores. En mi ju ventud tuve la mala suerte de encontrar una con gusto a vómito y, desde entonces, me temo que dejaron de gustarme. Pero creo que no tendré problema con esta bonita gragea, ¿no te parece?**

**Sonrió y se metió en la boca una gragea de color dorado. Luego se atragantó y dijo:**

—**¡Ay de mí! ¡Cera del oído!**

Algunos se rieron del pobre director y este les miró divertido.

**La señora Pomfrey era una mujer buena, pero muy estricta.**

Pomfrey sonrió abiertamente, satisfecha con su descripción.

—**Sólo cinco minutos —suplicó Harry**

—**Ni hablar.**

—**Usted dejó entrar al profesor Dumbledore...**

—**Bueno, por supuesto, es el director, es muy diferente. Necesitas descansar.**

—**Estoy descansando, mire, acostado y todo lo demás. Oh, vamos, señora Pomfrey..**

—**Oh, está bien —dijo—. Pero sólo cinco minutos.**

**Y dejó entrar a Ron y Hermione.**

Varios sonrieron al trío.

—**¡Harry!**

**Hermione parecía lista para lanzarse en sus brazos, pero Harry se alegró de que se contuviera, porque le dolía la cabeza.**

Hermione le lanzó una mirada que contenía reproche, disculpas y diversión.

—**Oh, Harry; estábamos seguros de que te... Dumbledore estaba tan preocupado...**

—**Todo el colegio habla de ello —dijo Ron—. ¿Qué es lo que realmente pasó?**

**Fue una de esas raras ocasiones en que la verdadera historia era aún más extraña y apasionante que los más extraños rumores. **

—Y que lo digas —comentaron muchos asintiendo vigorosamente.

**Harry les contó todo: Quirrell, el espejo, la Piedra y Voldemort. Ron y Hermione eran muy buen público, jadeaban en los momentos apropiados y, cuando Harry les dijo lo que había debajo del turbante de Quirrell, Hermione gritó muy fuerte.**

—**¿Entonces la Piedra no existe? —dijo por ultimo Ron—. ¿Flamel morirá?**

—**Eso es lo que yo dije, pero Dumbledore piensa que... ¿cómo era? Ah, sí: «Para las mentes bien organizadas, la muerte es la siguiente gran aventura».**

Dumbledore sonrió a Harry, al parecer este siempre recordaba las frases de Dumbledore y eso, como no, satisfacía enormemente al sabio y anciano director.

—**Siempre dije que era un chiflado —dijo Ron, muy impresionado por lo loco que estaba su héroe.**

—¡Ronald! —le regaño su madre entre seria y divertida.

—**¿Y qué os pasó a vosotros dos? —preguntó Harry.**

—**Bueno, yo volví —dijo Hermione—, desperté a Ron (tardé un rato largo) y, cuando íbamos a la lechucería para comunicarnos con Dumbledore, lo encontramos en el vestíbulo de entrada, y él ya lo sabía, porque nos dijo: «Harry se fue a buscarlo, ¿no?», y subió al tercer piso.**

—**¿Crees que él quería que lo hicieras? —dijo Ron—. ¿Enviándote la capa de tu padre y todo eso?**

—No lo creo —dijo Neville negando con la cabeza y muchos le dieron la razón.

—¡Podía haber muerto! —exclamó Parvati—. Por supuesto que él no quería que lo hiciera.

—**Bueno —estalló Hermione—. Si lo hizo... eso es terrible... te podían haber matado.**

Muchos asintieron con fuerza.

—**No, no fue así —dijo Harry con aire pensativo—. Dumbledore es un hombre muy especial. Yo creo que quería darme una oportunidad. Creo que él sabe, más o menos, todo lo que sucede aquí. Acepto que debía de saber lo que íbamos a intentar y, en lugar de detenernos, nos enseñó lo suficiente para ayudarnos. **

Dumbledore tenía un brillo enorme en sus ojos y pasó por alto las reprochadoras miradas de muchos en la sala por haber dejado a tres niños de primero correr ese riesgo mortal.

**No creo que fuera por accidente que me dejó encontrar el espejo y ver cómo funcionaba. Es casi como si él pensara que yo tenía derecho a enfrentarme a Voldemort, si podía...**

Algunos comenzaron a dudarlo pero la mayoría lo negó de lleno, no querían pensar que el propio director dejaría que los alumnos se sometieran a peligros mortales sin que les detuviera.

Harry pensó entonces que ese podía ser el verdadero motivo de la puerta entre abierta. Y tenía mucha lógica. Tal vez Dumbledore hubiese esperado (siendo invisible) en la puerta de la sala común de Gryffindor y le haya estado siguiendo para vigilarle. No, pensó Harry, eso ya sería demasiado. Era plausible que haya dejado la puerta medio abierta para que la encontrara pero seguramente Dumbledore hubiese esperado dentro, hubiese estado haciendo lo que hubiese estado haciendo...

—**Bueno, sí, está bien —dijo Ron—. Escucha, debes estar levantado para mañana, es la fiesta de fin de curso. Ya están todos los puntos y Slytherin ganó, por supuesto. **

Sirius gimió sonoramente.

**Te perdiste el último partido de quidditch. **

—Nos dieron la mayor paliza de mi vida —se quejó Oliver. Después de haber escuchado lo que había escuchado no podía reprocharle nada a Harry pero le seguía molestando el recuerdo de aquel humillante partido.

Oliver se había recostado en su asiento, había cruzado los brazos y había puesto morritos. Con aquella nueva imagen madura que había conseguido ese comportamiento resultaba casi cómico pero la joven sentada a su lado lo definiría con la palabra _adorable._

**Sin ti, nos ganó Ravenclaw, pero la comida será buena.**

—Bueno, ese al menos es un gran consuelo —admitió Sirius.

**En aquel momento, entró la señora Pomfrey**

—**Ya habéis estado quince minutos, ahora FUERA—dijo con severidad.**

Ron y Hermione gruñeron y la señora Pomfrey frunció el ceño.

—No os quejéis, os dejé diez minutos de mas.

**Después de una buena noche de sueño, Harry se sintió casi bien.**

—**Quiero ir a la fiesta —dijo a la señora Pomfrey, mientras ella le ordenaba todas las cajas de golosinas—. Podré ir, ¿verdad?**

—**El profesor Dumbledore dice que tienes permiso para ir —dijo con desdén, como si considerara que el profesor Dumbledore no se daba cuenta de lo peligrosas que eran las fiestas—. Y tienes otra visita.**

—**Oh, bien —dijo Harry—. ¿Quién es?**

**Mientras hablaba, entró Hagrid. Como siempre que estaba dentro de un lugar, Hagrid parecía demasiado grande. Se sentó cerca de Harry, lo miró y se puso a llorar.**

Muchos sonrieron a Hagrid. Muchos de los alumnos nunca habían hablado con él y como era enorme le daban por un bruto agresivo pero Hagrid era, realmente, una estupenda persona.

—**¡Todo... fue... por mi maldita culpa! —gimió, con la cara entre las manos—. Yo le dije al malvado cómo pasar ante Fluffy. ¡Se lo dije! ¡Podías haber muerto! ¡Todo por un huevo de dragón! ¡Nunca volveré a beber! ¡Deberían echarme y obligarme a vivir como un muggle!**

Muchos miraron a Hagrid con lastima y este se avergonzó. Había vuelto a beber a pesar de haber prometido que no lo haría... (N.A. Alcohol caca ¬¬)

—**¡Hagrid! —dijo Harry, impresionado al ver la pena y el remordimiento de Hagrid, y las lágrimas que mojaban su barba—. Hagrid, lo habría descubierto igual, estamos hablando de Voldemort, lo habría sabido igual aunque no le dijeras nada.**

Varios asintieron mirando al guardabosques, intentando que no se sintiera culpable.

—**¡Podrías haber muerto! —sollozó Hagrid—. ¡Y no digas ese nombre!**

Muchos en el Gran Comedor asintieron, se estremecían cada vez que lo oían.

—**¡VOLDEMORT! —gritó Harry, **

Muchos se estremecieron y varios miraron a Harry con orgullo.

—Ese es mi ahijado —dijo Sirius palmeando con fuerza la espalda de Harry.

Harry le sonrió abiertamente a Cho, durante el transcurso de este capítulo la asiática había pronunciado la palabra Voldemort muchísimas veces.

**y Hagrid se impresionó tanto que dejó de llorar—. Me encontré con él y lo llamo por su nombre. Por favor, alégrate, Hagrid, salvamos la Piedra, ya no está, no la podrá usar. Toma una rana de chocolate, tengo muchísimas...**

**Hagrid se secó la nariz con el dorso de la mano y dijo:**

—**Eso me hace recordar... Te he traído un regalo.**

Harry sonrió con ganas, sabía cuál había sido el regalo y, sin duda, era el mejor (aunque la saeta de fuego también lo fue, como también lo fue la capa invisible)

—**No será un bocadillo de comadreja, ¿verdad? —dijo preocupado Harry, y finalmente Hagrid se rió.**

Varios en la sala rieron también.

—**No. Dumbledore me dio libre el día de ayer para hacerlo. Por supuesto tendría que haberme echado... Bueno, aquí tienes...**

**Parecía un libro con una hermosa cubierta de cuero. Harry lo abrió con curiosidad... Estaba lleno de fotos mágicas. Sonriéndole y saludándolo desde cada página, estaban su madre y su padre...**

Harry le agradeció a Hagrid por el regalo y muchos sonrieron al semi-gigante.

—**Envié lechuzas a todos los compañeros de colegio de tus padres, pidiéndoles fotos... Sabía que tú no tenías... ¿Te gusta?**

**Harry no podía hablar, pero Hagrid entendió.**

Muchos sonrieron a Harry, felices por su felicidad.

**Harry bajó solo a la fiesta de fin de curso de aquella noche. Lo había ayudado a levantarse la señora Pomfrey, insistiendo en examinarlo una vez más, así que, cuando llegó, el Gran Comedor ya estaba lleno. Estaba decorado con los colores de Slytherin, verde y plata, para celebrar el triunfo de aquella casa al ganar la copa durante siete años seguidos. Un gran estandarte, que cubría la pared detrás de la Mesa Alta, mostraba la serpiente de Slytherin.**

Sirius y varios más gruñeron, en su opinión, el Gran Comedor con esos colores quedaba igual de mal que Voldemort con una minifalda y pintalabios (N.A. Me gustaría ver eso xD)

**Cuando Harry entró se produjo un súbito murmullo y to dos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo. Se deslizó en una silla, entre Ron y Hermione, en la mesa de Gryffindor, y trató de hacer caso omiso del hecho de que todos se ponían de pie para mirarlo.**

Muchos bajaron la cabeza algo avergonzados y Harry sonrió, orgulloso de su yo pasado.

**Por suerte, Dumbledore llegó unos momentos después. Las conversaciones cesaron.**

—**¡Otro año se va! —dijo alegremente Dumbledore—. Y voy a fastidiaros con la charla de un viejo, antes de que podáis empezar con los deliciosos manjares. ¡Qué año hemos te nido! Esperamos que vuestras cabezas estén un poquito más llenas que cuando llegasteis... Ahora tenéis todo el verano para dejarlas bonitas y vacías antes de que comience el próximo año... Bien, tengo entendido que hay que entregar la copa de la casa y los puntos ganados son: en cuarto lugar, Gryffindor, con trescientos doce puntos; en tercer lugar, Hufflepuff, con trescientos cincuenta y dos; Ravenclaw tiene cuatrocientos veintiséis, y Slytherin, cuatrocientos setenta y dos.**

Algunos Slytherin (los que no habían estado ese año) aplaudieron con ganas pero, al ver que los mayores no lo hacían, dejaron de hacerlo extrañados.

**Una tormenta de vivas y aplausos estalló en la mesa de Slytherin. Harry pudo ver a Draco Malfoy golpeando la mesa con su copa. Era una visión repugnante.**

—Y que lo digas —coincidieron Ron y los gemelos.

—**Sí, sí, bien hecho, Slytherin —dijo Dumbledore—. Sin embargo, los acontecimientos recientes deben ser tenidos en cuenta.**

**Todos se quedaron inmóviles. Las sonrisas de los Slytherin se apagaron un poco.**

Los Gryffindor que habían estado allí ese año sonrieron con suficiencia.

—**Así que —dijo Dumbledore— tengo algunos puntos de última hora para agregar. Dejadme ver. Sí... Primero, para el señor Ronald Weasley...**

**Ron se puso tan colorado que parecía un rábano con insolación.**

—¡Rábano con insolación! —exclamó Fred emocionado mientras muchos reía—. En serio, Harry, ¿Te he dicho alguna vez cuanto de admiro?

—**... por ser el mejor jugador de ajedrez que Hogwarts haya visto en muchos años, premio a la casa Gryffindor con cincuenta puntos.**

Todos aplaudieron a Ron, gente de todas las casas. No por los puntos, eso ahora les era irrelevante, le aplaudieron por su gran trabajo y por su valor.

**Las hurras de Gryffindor llegaron hasta el techo encantado, y las estrellas parecieron estremecerse. Se oyó que Percy le decía a los otros prefectos: «Es mi hermano, ¿sabéis? ¡Mi hermano menor! ¡Consiguió pasar en el juego de ajedrez gigante de McGonagall!».**

Percy se sonrojó un poco pero no dijo nada. Fred y George se contuvieron las ganas de mirarle y burlarse de el al igual que Ron se contuvo las ganas de sonreírle.

Percy lo decidió, tenía que disculparse con ellos. No importaba su orgullo, no importaba que le odiaran después. Estaba arrepentido, eran su familia, les quería y quería que lo supieran, sin importar el resultado. (N.A. Por fin :/)

**Por fin se hizo el silencio otra vez.**

—**Segundo... a la señorita Hermione Granger... por el uso de la fría lógica al enfrentarse con el fuego, premio a la casa Gryffindor con cincuenta puntos.**

Nuevamente todos aplaudieron. Hermione se emocionó enormemente al escuchar los ruidosos aplausos dirigidos a ella pero se emocionó aun más al ver una pequeña sonrisa en la boca del profesor Snape.

**Hermione enterró la cara entre los brazos. Harry tuvo la casi seguridad de que estaba llorando. Los cambios en la tabla de puntuaciones pasaban ante ellos: Gryffindor estaba cien puntos más arriba.**

—¡Sí! —se emocionó Sirius.

—**Tercero... al señor Harry Potter... —continuó Dumble dore. La sala estaba mortalmente silenciosa—... por todo su temple y sobresaliente valor, premio a la casa Gryffindor con sesenta puntos.**

Ahora todos aplaudieron a Harry. Sin duda alguna recibió una ovación mayor a las dos anteriores y, a pesar de que se sintió algo mal por ello, lo disfrutó con ganas.

**El estrépito fue total. Los que pudieron sumar, además de gritar y aplaudir, se dieron cuenta de que Gryffindor tenía los mismos puntos que Slytherin, cuatrocientos setenta y dos. Si Dumbledore le hubiera dado un punto más a Harry... Pero así no llegaban a ganar.**

—Este Dumby... —murmuró Remus, dándose cuenta de que Dumbledore quería hacer ganar a Gryffindor.

**Dumbledore levantó el brazo. La sala fue recuperando la calma.**

—**Hay muchos tipos de valentía —dijo sonriendo Dumbledore—. Hay que tener un gran coraje para oponerse a nuestros enemigos, pero hace falta el mismo valor para hacerlo con los amigos. Por lo tanto, premio con diez puntos al señor Neville Longbottom.**

Todos aplaudieron nuevamente. Se podría decir que fue la menor ovación de todas pero no sería del todo cierto pues todos los Gryffindor le aplaudían con tanta fuerza que sus manos se estaban tornando del color de su casa. Era su manera de agradecerle el haber ganado la copa de las casas.

Se podría decir que más que los aplausos, lo que verdaderamente hizo sonrojarse a Neville fue una sincera sonrisa por parte de una rubia de Hufflepuff. Neville no comprendía lo que sentía. Él siempre había sido un chico tímido así que nunca se había acercado mucho a una chica y se ruborizaba cada vez que una le sonreía, sin importar su casa o su aspecto. Bueno, Luna era especial, con ella se sentía bien. Luna le comprendía sin necesidad de muchas palabras, no se sentía incómodo ni tímido junto a ella. La única pega que tenía, admitió Neville, eran esos comentarios sobre que no tiene amigos. Hannah, por otra parte, tal vez no fuera la alumna más guapa de la escuela, pero si era una chica amable, sincera, con carácter y, sobre todo, que defendía lo que ella consideraba correcto. Eso, pensó Neville, es lo que realmente importa en una persona. Aun y todo, tuvo que admitir, tiene una sonrisa muy hermosa.

**Alguien que hubiera estado en la puerta del Gran Comedor habría creído que se había producido una explosión, tan fuertes eran los gritos que salieron de la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry, Ron y Hermione se pusieron de pie y vitorearon a Neville, que, blanco de la impresión, desapareció bajo la gente que lo abrazaba. Nunca había ganado más de un punto para Gryffindor. Harry, sin dejar de vitorear, dio un codazo a Ron y señaló a Malfoy, que no podía haber estado más atónito y horrorizado si le hubieran echado el maleficio de la Inmovilidad Total.**

Algunos rieron y Malfoy bajó la cabeza, algo avergonzado. Le habría gustado decirle que, a pesar de que le cabreaba, se merecían haber ganado pero no tuvo el coraje necesario. Necesitaba trabajar en ello.

—**Lo que significa —gritó Dumbledore sobre la salva de aplausos, porque Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff estaban celebrando la derrota de Slytherin—, que hay que hacer un cambio en la decoración.**

Los Gryffindor aplaudieron y rugieron nuevamente, no creo que haga falta mencionar que Sirius fue el que más jaleo montó (incluso insultó a los Slytherin y se rió de ellos).

**Dio una palmada. En un instante, los adornos verdes se volvieron escarlata; los de plata, dorados, y la gran serpiente se desvaneció para dar paso al león de Gryffindor. Snape estrechaba la mano de la profesora McGonagall, con una horrible sonrisa forzada en su cara. **

McGonagall miró a Snape, sonriendo con suficiencia mientras este se contenía las ganas de gritar que Dumbledore había tenido favoritismo. Y había sido una suerte pues el habría acabado más malparado.

**Captó la mirada de Harry y el muchacho supo de inmediato que los sentimientos de Snape hacia él no habían cambiado en absoluto. **

Pero ahora, a pesar de ser a un ritmo lento e inconstante, empezaban a cambiar.

**Aquello no lo preocupaba. Parecía que la vida iba a volver a la normalidad en el año próximo, o a la normalidad típica de Hogwarts.**

**Aquélla fue la mejor noche de la vida de Harry, mejor que ganar un partido de quidditch, o que la Navidad, o que hacer que se desmayara el monstruo gigante... Nunca, jamás, olvidaría aquella noche.**

Todos sonrieron a Harry y este sonreía también, recordando cómo se había embriagado de felicidad aquella noche.

**Harry casi no recordaba ya que tenían que recibir los resultados de los exámenes, pero éstos llegaron. Para su gran sorpresa, tanto él como Ron pasaron con buenas notas. Hermione, por supuesto, fue la mejor del año. **

Algunos la felicitaron y algunos rodaron los ojos, pues les parecía obvio.

**Hasta Neville pasó a duras penas, pues sus buenas notas en Herbología compensaron los desastres en Pociones. Ellos confiaban en que sus pendieran a Goyle, que era casi tan estúpido como malo, pero él también aprobó. **

Goyle sonrió estúpidamente y los que ahora cursaban cuarto agradecían que no hubiese repetido.

**Era una lástima, pero como dijo Ron, no se puede tener todo en la vida.**

Algunos asintieron con tristeza.

**Y de pronto, sus armarios se vaciaron, sus equipajes es tuvieron listos, el sapo de Neville apareció en un rincón del cuarto de baño... **

—Siempre acaba apareciendo —mencionó Neville entre orgulloso de su sapo e impresionado por el hecho.

**Todos los alumnos recibieron notas en las que los prevenían para que no utilizaran la magia durante las vacaciones («Siempre espero que se olviden de darnos esas notas», dijo con tristeza Fred Weasley). **

Todos asintieron aun que sabían que, aun sin ellas, no podían hacer magia fuera de la escuela. Esa era su manera de expresar su disconformidad.

**Hagrid estaba allí para llevarlos en los botes que cruzaban el lago. Subieron al expreso de Hogwarts, charlando y riendo, mientras el paisaje campestre se volvía más verde y menos agreste. Comieron las grageas de todos los sabores, pasaron a toda velocidad por las ciudades de los muggles, se quitaron la ropa de magos y se pusieron camisas y abrigos... Y bajaron en el andén nueve y tres cuartos de la estación King Cross.**

Harry bajó la cabeza, asqueado por saber que volvía a casa de los Dursley, y no era el único asqueado.

**Tardaron un poco en salir del andén. Un viejo y enjuto guarda estaba al otro lado de la taquilla, dejándolos pasar de dos en dos o de tres en tres, para que no llamaran la atención saliendo de golpe de una pared sólida, pues alarmarían a los muggles.**

—**Tenéis que venir y pasar el verano conmigo —dijo Ron—, los dos. Os enviaré una lechuza.**

Harry y Hermione sonrieron a Ron agradecidos por el ofrecimiento.

—**Gracias —dijo Harry—. Voy a necesitar alguna perspectiva agradable.**

Muchos tragaron saliva, incómodos por la relación de Harry y sus tíos.

**La gente los empujaba mientras se movían hacia la estación, volviendo al mundo muggle. Algunos le decían.**

—**¡Adiós, Harry!**

—**¡Nos vemos, Potter!**

—**Sigues siendo famoso —dijo Ron, con sonrisa burlona.**

Harry bufó.

—**No allí adonde voy, eso te lo aseguro —respondió Harry. **

**Él, Ron y Hermione pasaron juntos a la estación.**

—**¡Allí está él, mamá, allí está, míralo!**

Ginny se enrojeció hasta las orejas.

**Era Ginny Weasley, la hermanita de Ron, pero no señalaba a su hermano.**

—Oh, Ginny, ¿No estabas un poco demasiado obsesionada con él? —bufó Micheal, visiblemente asqueado.

—Lo estuve —dijo la pelirroja sonriendo.

Harry contuvo un gemido al escucharlo y las ganas de dar puñetazos al ver la sonrisa de suficiencia de Michael, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

—**¡Harry Potter! —chilló—. ¡Mira, mamá! ****Puedo ver...**

Ginny enrojeció mas todavía y Michael intentó reír para aparentar que eso no le importaba para nada. Nadie se lo creyó.

—**Tranquila, Ginny. Es de mala educación señalar con el dedo.**

**La señora Weasley les sonrió.**

—**¿Un año movido? —les preguntó.**

—Un año muy movido —dijo Molly en un suspiro, aliviada de que todo hubiese pasado pero preocupada de lo que quedaba por pasar.

—**Mucho —dijo Harry—. Muchas gracias por el jersey y el pastel, señora Weasley**

Muchos sonrieron a Harry por su educación.

—**Oh, no fue nada.**

—**¿Ya estás listo?**

**Era tío Vernon, todavía con el rostro púrpura, todavía con bigotes y todavía con aire furioso ante la audacia de Harry, llevando una lechuza en una jaula, en una estación llena de gente común. Detrás, estaban tía Petunia y Dudley, con aire aterrorizado ante la sola presencia de Harry**

El Gran Comedor se llenó de gemidos, al parecer todos odiaban a los Dursley. Bueno, reconoció Harry, no es que eso fuese algo difícil de conseguir.

—**¡Usted debe de ser de la familia de Harry! —dijo la se ñora Weasley**

—**Por decirlo así —dijo tío Vernon—. Date prisa, muchacho, no tenemos todo el día. —Dio la vuelta para ir hacia la puerta.**

Varios volvieron a gruñir, comenzando a enojarse.

**Harry esperó para despedirse de Ron y Hermione.**

—**Nos veremos durante el verano, entonces.**

—**Espero que... que tengas unas buenas vacaciones —dijo Hermione, mirando insegura a tío Vernon, impresionada de que alguien pudiera ser tan desagradable.**

—Es muchísimo peor de cualquier cosa que hubiese podido imaginar —dijo Hermione triste por lo que había tenido que aguantar Harry.

—**Oh, lo serán —dijo Harry, y sus amigos vieron, con sorpresa, la sonrisa burlona que se extendía por su cara—. Ellos no saben que no nos permiten utilizar magia en casa. Voy a divertirme mucho este verano con Dudley..**

Y con una sonora risa por parte de la mayoría de los presentes en el Gran Comedor, acabó la lectura del primer libro.

—Aquí acaba —anunció Cho cerrando el libro con una sonrisa—. Una manera estupenda de acabar el libro.

Muchos asintieron y Cho le dio el libro a Dumbledore, que lo dejó en el suelo, junto al pequeño montón que contenía los seis libros restantes.

—Bien, tiempo libre hasta la hora de comer —dijo el profesor y muchos se emocionaron, deseando comentar entre ellos cosas sobre el libro pero el profesor Dumbledore no había acabado—. Y después... ¡Quidditch!

* * *

**Hola, holaa!**

**¿Emocionados por leer el ultimo capitulo? Por que yo si, y mucho (y no es que este deseando mi pequeño día de descanso ni nada e.e)**

**Como siempre, gracias a los que habéis llegado hasta aquí, a los que dais a favoritos, follow u os dignáis a dejar un review.**

**Mañana mas y ¿Mejor? Tal vez... Hacer especulaciones sobre ello, yo ya he hablado demasiado.**

**Bye~**

**Posdata: Os quiero :3**


	19. Reflexiones y quidditch

**Hola!**

**¡AQUÍ ACABA LA PRIMERA PARTE! ¡NO ME CREO NI YO QUE HAYA HECHO TODO ESTO ACTUALIZANDO A DIARIO! Debo de estar loco xD**

**He aquí el ultimo capitulo de esta primera parte, me ha costado escribirlo, no lo niego, sobretodo porque al hacerlo en un solo día y subirlo al siguiente hace que no me de cuenta de muchas cosas que habrían faltado o que sobran.**

**Me ha gustado bastante escribirlo así que espero que os guste leerlo también (y que lo añadáis a favoritos los que todavía no lo habéis hecho) :3**

**lympho: Bueno, hay algunos momentos en los que me apetece dejar alguna nota en ese momento (para que si lo escribo abajo no tengas que volver a leer para situarte) pero esta bien, dejaré de hacerlo (aun que tal vez ponga una de vez en cuando, muahahaha)**

**LaurieAngel: Es solo un día así que ven y abrázame ¬¬ xD**

**phoenix1993: Estoy pensando en traer a Bellatrix, pero mas adelante, se arrepentirá, se disculpará y tendrá el final que se merece por haber sido malosa, Azkaban :D**

**Jos Luis: No creo que sea conveniente que Percy se disculpe por algo tan serio haciendo una broma... Pero hará alguna mas adelante, una vez el perdón este conseguido.**

**Lunatica Obsecionada: Ven y cómeme que soy ajfhgvcjd e.e**

**Gracias a todos los que me decís cosas bonitas c:**

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

El Gran Comedor se había llenado de jaleo. La mayoría exponían sus opiniones sobre los hechos del libro, comparaban sus normales cursos con los de Harry, hablaban del regreso del innombrable o intentaban averiguar qué clase de cosas encontrarían en los siguientes libros.

Fred y George ultimaban los últimos aspectos de su plan contra Michael Corner en la sala común, realizando ciertos experimentos. Wood expresaba su entusiasmo sobre el partido de esta tarde a una sonriente Katie. Sirius y Tonks se burlaban de un cansado y exasperado Remus y Harry, Ron y Hermione soportaban una buena bronca por parte de Molly por haber sido unos irresponsables.

Ginny estaba pensando profundamente sobre qué hacer con su relación con Michael, y estaba tan concentrada que no vio como Fred y George sacaron a Michael del comedor.

-Hola Michael -le saludó amigablemente Fred una vez salieron del Gran Comedor, de hecho le saludo TAN amigablemente que Michael sintió un escalofrío.

-Al parecer estas saliendo con nuestra hermana, ¿Cierto? -preguntó George sonriendo.

Michael asintió temeroso.

-Oh, no te preocupes. Tienes nuestro permiso para salir con ella -le consoló George-. Pero...

Michael tragó saliva, comenzando a asustarse.

-Supongo que sabrás que Ginny tiene seis hermanos mayores, ¿No? -Fred esperó a que asintiera-. A ninguno de nosotros nos hace mucha gracia ver a un hombre tocando a nuestra hermanita.

La cara de Michael ensombreció.

-Pero no te preocupes, podemos soportar verte manoseando a nuestra pequeña hermanita -dijo George quitándole importancia. Michael no sabía qué pensar.

-Si, pero a cambio tú tendrás que soportar bromas pesadas, humillaciones públicas y alguna que otra intimidación -añadió Fred contando con los dedos.

Miches estaba asustado, muy asustado pero no le importó. Tal vez tuviera miedo pero no soportaba que hubiera gente que le tratase como si fueran superiores a él. Les fulminó con la mirada.

-Oh, parece que el pequeño Corner está listo. ¿No crees Gred?

-Sin duda es lo que parece, Feorge.

Entonces, con una maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro, le sujetaron y le hicieron tragar una extraña sustancia de un color rojo oscuro.

-Yo estaría algo asustado, es la segunda versión y puede que tenga algún efecto secundario... O permanente... -dijo Fred mientras sonreía abiertamente al ver como su poción surtía efecto.

La cara de Michael se había tornado de un rojo oscuro, su cabello estaba levantado, simulando las hojas de una remolacha y tenía un exageradamente poblado, exageradamente largo y exageradamente ridículo bigote.

Fred y George tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, contemplando su obra.

-¿Por qué no entras ahí de dentro y le demuestras a todos que es lo que ocurre cuando alguien toca a nuestra hermana?

Los gemelos abrieron la puerta de golpe, le empujaron dentro y la cerraron detrás de él. Ahí estaba Michael, solo, delante de toda la escuela con el rostro de una remolacha con bigotes.

Todos tardaron unos segundos en analizar lo que ocurría y empezaron a reír. Las carcajadas inundaron completamente el Gran Comedor, incluso muchos adultos contenían su risa (Sirius y Tonks rodaban por el suelo mientras reían). Pero era una reacción bastante normal teniendo en cuenta lo que estaban viendo.

Michael caminó hasta Ginny entre furioso y avergonzado. Ginny no supo que se trataba de Michael hasta que le escuchó hablar:

-¡Tus hermanos! - dijo simplemente.

Ginny entendió y supo que lo mejor para ambos sería dejar esa relación cuanto antes. Si el resultado de su broma no hubiese sido tan espléndido, Ginny mataría a los gemelos por la causa de esta.

-Ven -dijo la pelirroja y se lo llevó del comedor.

Michael se sorprendió al ver que Fred y George ya no estaban ahí.

Ginny se puso enfrente de Michael y tardó un poco en empezar a hablar, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para decir lo que iba a decir sin ofender a la remolacha.

-Eh... Michael...

-Es por Potter -dijo de pronto Michael molesto.

Ginny, demasiado ocupada intentando no reirse de esta remolacha con bigotes, no se había enterado de lo que Michael había dicho.

-¿Qué?

-Que es por Potter -volvió a asegurar el remolalumno con bigotes.

-¿Que tiene que ver Harry con esto? -preguntó Ginny extrañada y Michael bufó.

-¡Oh, no se! Tal vez el que después de haber visto cómo con tan solo once años se enfrentaba a el propio Quien-tu-sabes y protegía la Piedra Filosofal te ha hecho replantearte lo nuestro... ¡Quien se enamoraría de el pobre Michael pudiendo enamorarse de Harry Potter!

-¡Harry no tiene nada que ver con esto! -gruñó Ginny cabreada-. Y si, no sé cómo alguien podría enamorarse de un mal perdedor como tú.

Después de lanzarle una furiosa mirada caminó balanceando con fuerza su cabello color fuego.

-¡No vuelvas a hablarme! -gruñó Michael antes de que Ginny abriese la puerta y entrase al comedor sin dignarse a mirarle, ¿Para qué querría ella hablar con un perdedor como el?

Entró al comedor enfadada pero a medida que caminaba comenzaba a sentirse mejor. Se había librado de Michael. Además, seguramente su hija estaría contenta.

Del techo que simulaba un cielo cayó disimuladamente un papel que acabó en el pelo de Ginny torpemente, como si la persona que lo había enviado no hubiese sido capaz de hacerlo bien. Esta no fue consciente del papel y se sentó junto a Hermione, su hermano y Harry en las nuevamente colocadas mesas del comedor.

-¿Que ha pasado? -le preguntó Hermione sonriendo, pues ya lo suponía.

-Acabo de dejar a Michael -dijo como si no quiere la cosa y los tres sentados junto a ella sonrieron ampliamente.

-¡Genial! Ese tío era un gran idiota -dijo Ron visiblemente aliviado.

Harry estaba contento también, como si sus padres le hubieran quitado por fin el juguete a el niño que lo quería y lo hubieran guardado en un cajón. De esa manera EL, el verdadero dueño, solo tenía que conseguir la llave del cajón para poder jugar con el juguete que le correspondía.

Harry se fijó en Ginny, la Ginny que siempre le había pertenecido. Había cambiado mucho en estos últimos años. A pesar de que su altura no había cambiado demasiado, se la veía mucho más madura, se veía que era una persona que defendía sus opiniones, sus ojos marrones sonreían pícaros y su sonrisa traviesa demostraba su personalidad revoltosa.

Espera...

¿Sonrisa traviesa?, ¿Mirada pícara?... ¿Por qué Ginny le miraba de esa manera? Entonces lo supo, ella había notado que Harry la estaba mirando, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado Harry mirándola? ¿Cómo saldría de esta incómoda situación?

-Tienes algo en el pelo -mintió Harry mientras se levantaba y acercaba su mano a el cabello pelirrojo de Ginny, pensando en fingir que cogía algo y que lo tiraba, cuando encontró un papel de verdad ahí. Extrañado, Harry lo cogió y lo abrió:

_"**¡Bien hecho, mamá! Ahora solo falta que encuentres a papa.**"_

Harry miró la nota extrañado.

-¿Pone algo? -le preguntó Ginny algo decepcionada al descubrir la razon por la que Harry la miraba y este casi pega un brinco sobresaltado y muy nervioso.

-No, nada -mintió mientras arrugaba el papel y lo lanzaba al suelo.

Hermione, Ron y Ginny le miraron algo extrañados pero no le dieron importancia.

La mente de Harry funcionaba como un torbellino. ¿Bien hecho, mamá? ¿Era una nota de un hijo de Ginny? ¿Había Ginny también conocido un hijo suyo? ¿Ginny tendría hijos? ¿Quién sería el padre? ¿Sabría ella quien era y por eso había dejado a Michael?

Harry se sintió mareado momentáneamente y dejó de pensar. Por alguna razón el imaginarse a Ginny formando una familia con un alto desconocido sin cara se le hacía tremendamente molesto.

El ministro dialogaba animadamente con Percy. Bueno, el dialogaba animadamente pues Percy tenía su cabeza en otro sitio, junto a su familia y a la disculpa que tenía que dar. Vio como Fred y George entraban por la puerta y caminaban hasta Bill y Charlie, quienes comenzaron a felicitarles por su gran trabajo. Fred y George... Ellos lo hacían todo tan fácil... ¿Cómo lo hacían? Percy no paraba de pensar en cómo decir lo que quería decir pero nada, no encontraba manera. ¿Que habrían hecho ellos en su lugar? Nada, ellos nunca habían sido tan estúpidos como él, pensó febrilmente Percy. ¿Pero qué hacían cuando querían disculparse? Se disculpaban, simplemente, reconocían que se avergonzaban de lo que habían hecho y pedían perdón. Sin importarles las consecuencias o el orgullo...

Por una única vez, pensó Percy, estaré orgulloso de comportarme como ellos. Entonces se levantó y caminó hasta sus padres dejando al ministro que seguía hablando solo.

-Mama -saludó-, Papa.

-Percy -saludó a su vez su padre.

Percy tragó saliva, arrepintiéndose de lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero ahora no podía echarse atrás.

-He sido un idiota -dijo mientras suspiraba-. No solo por no haberos creído, que también, sino por haberos dejado de lado. No sabéis como me arre...

Percy no pudo terminar de hablar porque su madre se había abalanzado contra él y le había abrazándolo con fuerza mientras lloraba. Percy notó como sus ojos se humedecían.

-Os he echado tanto de menos...

Para muy pocos en la sala había pasado desapercibida esa escena (y no solo por los ruidosos sollozos de la señora Weasley). Todos los hermanos Weasley se miraron, asintieron y caminaron hacia Percy, que se había girado hacia ellos con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza.

-Has sido un idiota -empezó Fred.

Percy asintió.

-Un gran idiota -siguió Ron.

Percy asintió.

-He tenido ganas de darte una paliza -añadió George recordando cómo había sufrido su madre. Y no solo ella.

Percy asintió.

-Porque has sido un idiota -explicó Bill.

Percy asintió.

-Y seguirás siendo idiota -dijo Charlie.

Percy asintió.

-Seguirás siendo nuestro idiota -terminó Ginny con una sonrisa.

Todos los Weasley compartieron un hermoso abrazo en familia que duró varios minutos.

Harry les sonreía desde lejos junto con Hermione. Percy le vio, tragó saliva y caminó hasta él.

-Contigo no sé cómo disculparme... -sonaba tremendamente arrepentido.

Harry sonrió.

-Pues no lo hagas. No has sido el único en creer que mentía y, hasta ahora, nadie se ha disculpado. Me vale con que hayas vuelto con tu familia, en serio, no me veía capaz de aguantar los lloros de Ron otra noche más.

Percy sonrió, bien sabía que su hermano no había llorado pero le alegraba pensar que le había echado de menos.

-Aun así quiero hacerlo. Sé que no son las mejores palabras y que no merezco tu perdón pero quería que supieras que me arrepiento muchísimo de todo lo que ha pasado, empezando por haber dudado de ti.

Harry amplió su sonrisa.

-¿Entonces no le dirás a Ron que abandone su amistad conmigo? -bromeó Harry.

-Le pegaré como lo haga -dijo Percy sonriendo.

-Me alegro de que hayas entrado en razón, Percy -aseguró Hermione.

-Yo también, no sabes cuánto -dijo este.

Entre disculpas y perdones llegó la hora de comer y Harry no pudo quitarse de la cabeza la idea del partido de después. Aunque tal vez fuese porque Charlie no paraba de repetirle que le haría arder en fuego de dragón.

Cuando la comida terminó una pregunta llegó a la mente de todos, ¿Quiénes serían los jugadores que faltaban?

El equipo de Gryffindor se dividió. Por un lado estaban Oliver, Alicia, Angelina, Charlie y los gemelos, Harry por otro y en el medio de ambos; Katie.

Ella no sabía con qué equipo debía ir.

-¿Qué haces, Katie? -le preguntó Harry cuando los miembros del otro equipo caminaban hacia los vestuarios y ella se quedaba ahí.

-Oh, claro -dijo ella y caminó hacia Harry, que la miraba más extrañado todavía.

-¿Pero qué haces? Katie, tu eres con ellos, ¿O es que te crees que no se te notan las ganas que tienes de escuchar el discurso de Wood?

Katie enrojeció al instante, por el comentario sobre Oliver y porque había sido la única estúpida en dudar sobre con qué equipo ir. Corrió a toda velocidad hasta el vestuario. La cara de alegría que puso Wood cuando Katie entró fue cómica, por supuesto, Katie pensó, erróneamente, que se debía a su talento en el quidditch.

Harry ya había pensado sobre su equipo. Le insistió a Ron para que jugara como guardián y, a pesar de que había aceptado, no se le veía muy convencido. Obligó a Ginny a ser cazadora, para sorpresa de muchos. El jugaría como buscador así que le faltaban dos cazadores y los golpeadores.

-Jimmy Peakes -dijo Ron de pronto-. Siempre dice que quiere presentarse como golpeador y, aunque no lo parezca, tiene mucha fuerza.

Peakes se acercó a ellos sonriendo. Era un muchacho bajito pero amplió de pecho. Mostraba seguridad en sí mismo y se le veía ilusionado por la nominación que le había hecho Ron.

-Perfecto, ahora solo falta el otro -dijo Harry pensando en algún golpeador que conociese. Y entonces recordó a un golpeador de Hufflepuff que, aparte de que seguramente aceptará jugar con ellos, era muy bueno en el puesto.

-Rickett -llamó el azabache dirigiéndose a la mesa de Hufflepuff-. ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?

-Será un placer -aseguró el joven poniéndose en pie-. Y llámame Anthony.

Harry asintió sin prestarle atención. Ahora solo faltaban dos cazadores, tenía una vaga idea de quién podía ser uno pero el otro...

-Yo también puedo jugar como cazadora -se ofreció Cho sonriendo.

-¡Perfecto! -dijo Harry emocionado y dedicando a la asiática una sonrisa-. Genial, ahora solo falta uno. Percy.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, sin comprender lo que había dicho Harry. Percy fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Qué?

Todos asintieron, ¿Que se proponía Harry?

-Oh vamos, Percy. Sé perfectamente que eres bueno volando, además, les debes a los gemelos la oportunidad de lanzarte bludgers hasta cansarse, ¿Cierto? Y sé que a Wood le gustaría jugar contra su ex compañero de cuarto.

Harry no le dio ninguna oportunidad de rechazar el puesto así que Percy se convirtió en el último cazador. Harry le echó un último vistazo a su equipo antes de dirigirse al vestuario: Un chico que dudaba de su capacidad, dos chicas que se odiaban, un golpeador de habilidades desconocidas, otro que nunca había jugado con ellos y... Percy... El atrapar la snitch a pocos minutos del partido era la única esperanza de Harry.

Todos caminaron hacia los vestuarios mientras el resto iba a la gradas. Hermione detuvo a Ron.

-Ron, sé que piensas que lo vas a hacer fatal y que con Wood no puedes compararte... ¡Pues deja de pensarlo! Te he visto entrenar muchísimas veces y eres increíble, lo sé, y tú deberías saberlo, porque lo eres ¡Ahora sal ahí y demuéstrales quien es Ronald Weasley!

Hermione dijo todo eso muy deprisa. Dudo un momento antes de besar a Ron en la mejilla y salir corriendo completamente colorada.

Ron estuvo unos segundos acariciando el lugar de su mejilla que los labios de Hermione habían tocado mientras pensaba en lo que ella le había dicho.

-Después de eso es imposible que pierda... -murmuró para sí mismo antes de seguir a sus compañeros.

Harry no sabía que decirle a su equipo para que no pensaran que iban a ser aplastados sin piedad pues el mismo lo pensaba. Por eso cuando Ron entró gritando "¡¿Qué hacéis ahí parados?! ¡Venga a cambiaros y a darle una paliza a esos idiotas!" se quedó tan sorprendido como el resto.

Un rato después ya estaban todos listos para el partido.

-Bien, chicos. Sé que esto será difícil y no sé qué más decir. Sé que tenemos posibilidades pero también se de primera mano que ellos son increíbles. Solo quiero recordaros que este partido es para divertirnos así que no os lo toméis muy a pecho. Eso sí, quiero veros a todos dar nuestro máximo esfuerzo ahí fuera, ¿Queda claro?

Todos asintieron y Ron gritó "¡A ganar!" Y fue coreado por todo el equipo.

El equipo de Harry salió segundo. Harry vio como sus rivales volaban por el campo de manera coordinada, se notaba que llevaban tiempo jugando juntos. Harry tragó saliva, iba a ser un partido difícil. Pero claro, eso solo lo hacía más emocionante.

Cuando el equipo de Harry salió Harry cada vez tenía menos esperanzas sobre el partido. Lo único positivo destacable de su equipo era el increíble entusiasmo de Ron para con el partido. Pero, pensó Harry, en cuanto anoten un tanto ese entusiasmo desaparecerá.

Harry le dio la mano a Oliver y ambos se sonrieron amistosos pero ambos vieron el desafío en los ojos del otro. La señora Hooch liberó las pelotas, lanzó la quaffle y el partido comenzó.

Harry se sorprendió enormemente al ver volar a Charlie. Elegante pero agresivo y muy peligroso. Al parecer su experiencia con los dragones había alterado su forma de volar y no había duda de que para mejor.

Los golpeadores nuevos, nerviosos y sin haber jugado nunca con el equipo con el que jugaban, no tenían nada que hacer contra los gemelos. No podían desviar las bludgers que estos lanzaban y tampoco darle a nadie sin que uno de los gemelos se interpusiera y desviara la pelota.

Por su parte, Ginny y Cho se repelían y no pasaban la pelota insultando a la otra mientras esta la tenía. Por supuesto, ignorando a Percy totalmente.

Harry vio como Angelina le quitaba la quaffle a Ginny, que se negaba a pasársela a Cho y como se deshacía de Percy con un simple pase a Katie. Vio como si fuera a cámara lenta como esta se acercaba a los aros. Vio la mirada de seguridad y desafío de Ron y, más lentamente todavía, vio como la quaffle entraba por el aro izquierdo. Genial, ahora que había marcado un tanto había perdido a Ron también.

Pero eso no ocurrió.

Harry pidió un descanso y todos bajaron.

-Bien, sé de sobra que no os aguantáis la una a la otra pero tendréis que soportarlo y empezar a jugar en equipo. Jugar con Percy también. Por el partido. Vosotros, si veis que no conseguís dar a nadie con las bludgers dejar de intentarlo, no importa, dedicaros a proteger el equipo. Ron, sé que pierdes la seguridad en cuanto te marcan una vez pero eso da igual, solo preocúpate de esforzarte más con el siguiente -dijo Harry de manera calmada mientras todos escuchaban atentamente.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio y entonces Ron gritó:

-¡Mierda, quiero ganar! ¿Vosotros no?

Todos asintieron y Harry sonrió.

-Bien, demostrémoslo ahora.

-Serás un capitán genial -le dijo Ginny mientras montaba en su escoba.

Todos se elevaron nuevamente, más decididos que nunca.

Harry sonrió abiertamente al ver los cambios en el juego. Ginny y Cho se compenetraban perfectamente, era casi ridículo ver como se pasaban la quaffle sin necesidad de mirarse. Se guardaban los tiros para Percy, quien, después de pasar siete años viendo los partidos de Wood y de haberle oído contar la mayoría de sus modos de juego había sido capaz de meterle cuatro tantos en once intentos. Ron lo estaba haciendo genial, le habían metido tres tantos más pero cada vez que lo hacían se le veía todavía más concentrado. Los golpeadores habían comenzado a seguir la estrategia de Harry y se dedicaban a defender el equipo, eso había comenzado a cabrear a los gemelos ya que la ofensiva era su punto fuerte.

Harry sonrió satisfecho pero frustrado. Todos lo estaban haciendo genial pero, a este paso, todo se decidiría con quien cogiese la snitch. Se dedicó a buscarla con más ímpetu. Dio vueltas por el campo a gran velocidad cuando la vio, en una posición crítica.

Harry y Charlie estaban a treinta metros el uno del otro, la snitch estaba entre ellos, a una distancia similar del uno que del otro.

Se miraron durante un segundo y se lanzaron sobre la snitch. Esta, burlona, esperó hasta que ambos estuviesen casi a punto de chocarse entre ellos antes de bajar en picado. Los buscadores la siguieron, descendiendo a gran velocidad. Poco antes de chocar con el suelo ambos se colocaron verticales y se miraron desafiantes antes de seguir persiguiendo a la snitch.

Subían y bajaban dándose empujones. Ninguno de ellos fue consciente de que todos habían dejado de jugar para observarlos. La snitch estaba a un brazo de ellos, Harry era más rápido, estaba tan cerca...

BUM

Charlie había dejado de estirar su brazo para cargar con fuerza contra Harry, empujandole a una considerable distancia de la snitch. Con una sonrisa de triunfo Charlie estiró el brazo.

Harry, nervioso, frustrado, cabreado y con el corazón bombeándole con fuerza hizo algo realmente genial pero exageradamente estúpido.

Saltó de la escoba.

Se apoyó sobre su escoba y saltó. Esta, debido a la potencia del salto perdió bastante altura mientras Harry la ganaba.

Saltó de la escoba y se lanzó contra la snitch.

Cerró su mano entorno a ella.

Todos gritaron histéricos mientras Harry caía...

Mientras Harry caía justo encima de su escoba.

Fue un alivio porque Harry no había pensado para nada en la caída. Los gritos de terror se convirtieron en aplausos y vítores más dedicados a la jugada que a la victoria. Harry se prometió que nunca, nunca, nunca, diría que la caída sobre la escoba había sido suerte. Así como tampoco diría el terrible dolor que se le había quedado en el culo.

Todo su equipo se lanzó entusiasmado contra él y comenzaron a felicitarle. Pronto se unieron también los miembros del otro equipo.

-Admito mi derrota, eso ha sido increíble -confesó Charlie con una mirada todavía impresionada.

—La mejor jugada que hayas hecho nunca —le aseguró Oliver emocionado aunque algo frustrado por la derrota.

Después del resto de felicitaciones los jugadores volvieron al vestuario. Mientras que Ron tenía la sonrisa más grande que Harry le había visto nunca el resto del equipo también estaba muy emocionado. De hecho Harry juraría haber visto a Ginny y Cho abrazarse por un segundo.

Cuando salieron del vestuario Harry se encontró con todos los Weasley, Hermione, Oliver, Sirius y varios más.

—¡Ron! —exclamó Hermione antes de lanzarse contra Ron, emocionada—. Lo has hecho genial, ¡Se te veía tan confiado y tan genial!

Hermione se ruborizó un poco cuando al acabar de hablar pero eso no borró su emoción.

—Ha sido gracias a ti —le aseguró el pelirrojó también sonrojado y siendo incapaz de mirarla a los ojos al decirlo. Al parecer, pensó Harry, su confianza y seguridad recién lograda había vuelto a desaparecer.

Harry miró a su alrededor extrañado. A primera vista todo parecía normal pero...

—¿Dónde está el profesor Lupin? —le preguntó Harry a Sirius, quien soltó una carcajada.

—En serio, Harry. Llamas a Voldemort por su nombre pero no eres capaz de llamar Remus a Lunático —dijo mientras se reía—. Le vi ser secuestrado por Tonks antes de que empezara el partido.

Harry no llegó a entenderlo, ¿Por qué quería Tonks estar a solas con Lupin?

—Ya hemos hablado de esto —dijo Remus de manera tajante.

—Pero es que no lo entiendo —se quejó la metamorfomaga cruzándose de brazos contra la puerta.

Remus y Tonks estaban en una habitación vacía. Tonks le había encerrado ahí y se había puesto delante de la puerta, impidiendo así que Remus pudiera salir sin que ella se lo permitiese y solo lo permitiría bajo una obvia condición.

—Pero no puede ser, lo sabes. Soy mucho mayor que tú, además soy pobre... ¡Y por todos los diablos, soy un maldito licántropo! —exclamó el hombre-lobo, cansado. Tonks montaba con regularidad un numerito como este y para Remus era cada vez más difícil rechazarla.

—¡A mí me da igual!

—Nymphadora, déjame salir de aquí, no quiero enfadarme —dijo Remus sabiendo que estaba a punto de perder la paciencia y de que podía hacer algo de lo que luego podría arrepentirse.

—No —dijo Tonks secamente.

—¡Abre la maldita puerta! —rugió Remus.

—¡No pienso abrirla hasta que me digas lo que quiero oír!

Remus soltó una gran bocanada de aire y la miró con furia. Ya no había nada que hacer, había explotado.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres que te diga? ¡¿Eh?!, ¡¿Qué me da igual no ser lo suficientemente joven como para estar a tu nivel?! ¡¿Qué me da igual ser tan pobre que no podría ofrecerte una buena vida?! ¡¿Qué me da igual ser un hombre lobo que puede llegar a hacerte daño en algún momento?! ¡¿Qué se me parte el corazón en mil pedazos cada vez que me haces rechazarte?! ¡POR QUE SI, ESTOY JODIDAMENE ENAMORADO DE TI!

Tonks tenía los ojos muy abiertos, sin duda no se esperaba algo así por parte de Remus. Abrió la boca para hablar pero algo inesperado la detuvo.

—Ya me da igual, se acabó —sentenció Remus antes de inclinar su cabeza hacia ella y comenzar a probar el sabor de sus labios.

Sin duda eso había sorprendido más todavía a la metamorfomaga pero segundos después sonrió llena de satisfacción antes de profundizar el beso. Sintió como una corriente recorría su cuerpo, estaba siendo un momento mágico, más mágico que cualquier clase de magia que ella haya visto antes, ¡Por fin estaba besando a Remus¡ ¡Y, por Merlín, había dicho que estaba enamorado de ella!

—Vaya, vaya, me distraigo un momento para ver como juega mi ahijado a quidditch y decides aprovechar la oportunidad para aprovecharte de mí inocente e indefensa sobrinita —una voz se hizo escuchar desde la recién abierta puerta.

Se separaron sobresaltados. Remus miró a Sirius sintiéndose culpable mientras Tonks le fulminaba con la mirada llena de furia, ¡Había estropeado su momento!

—He... Yo... —empezó a tartamudear Remus y Sirius abrió la boca para seguir burlándose de él.

—Lárgate, Black —gruñó Tonks antes de cerrar la puerta dando un fuerte portazo.

Sirius, al otro lado de la puerta, había comenzado a cantar una estúpida canción que decía algo así como: "_El licántropo y la metamorfomaga, la peor pareja jamás formada"._

Tonks se giró hacia Remus y decidió decir algo antes de abalanzarse sobre él.

—No pienso dejar que te arrepientas de lo que has dicho.

* * *

**Gracias de corazón a todo muggle que haya llegado hasta aquí.**

**Me gustaría hacer una pequeña petición:**

**Como supondréis, actualizar a diario supone mucho esfuerzo... ¿Sería un gran problema para vosotros (todos) dejar un review aun que sea como anónimos y solo ponga "Me ha gustado"? Anima mucho y hace que esto de actualizar a diario merezca la pena.**

**¿Please?**

**¡Os espero en la segunda parte! ¡Comienza pasado mañana! (Tendrá el mismo nombre solo que un "II" en vez de un "I")**

**Hasta la proxima!**


	20. ¿LA SEGUNDA PARTE?

**Hola.**

**Han borrado la segunda parte (con sus más de 500 reviews :c). Yo no tengo la culpa, y me molesta, creedme, mucho más que a vosotros. Si os interesa seguir la historia tendréis que hacerlo en mi blog (buscar dait12fics en google).**

**Adiós.**


End file.
